The Spotify Chronicles
by dshell99
Summary: Drama. Love. Heartbreak. Angst. KevEdd. NatRave. RolfAng. Alphas. Adorkables. And everything in between. All set to music. Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, N Eddy, the music, or the artists. I only own my OCs and plots. Nat: C2ndy2c1d. Rave: Eyugho. R!KevEdd: Asphyxion.
1. Coffee in the Morning

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by Miguel's Coffee In The Morning. This is a KevEdd tale.**

He smelled _him_ and _it_ before he saw them and sighed.

 _Irish Spring soap and no, the irony of the tall, tanned redhead with Irish roots using that particular brand wasn't lost on_ _ **anyone**_ _..._

 _Old Spice aftershave..._

 _The Ralph Polo Lauren cologne_ _he told_ _ **her**_ _to get him for Christmas because he knew he couldn't get it for him himself. But hell, she asked..._

 _Crest toothpaste. A smile that damn perfect isn't perfected by Colgate. And the crests that mouth brings him to, dear gawd..._

And the _it_ is the most heartbreaking of all.

 _Coffee. Black, half-caf with a touch of cream and two sugars. Just the way he liked it. But **it** only meant one thing. Time to go back to reality._

A pair of slightly full, chapped lips touched his forehead and he wanted to cry. But he knew this was how it was supposed to be.

"Hey, wake up, E. I brought you coffee."

Hazy blue eyes met bright green. And both young men had the same thought in their minds.

 _Damn_ _those eyes_.

He plastered a smile on his face as he sat up and took the coffee being offered to him.

"Good morning, Kevin."

"Hey."

He was already dressed. Jeans, green hoodie, red SnapBack on his head.

"I've already paid for the room, so you don't have to worry about that. But you gotta get moving. I've let you sleep long enough. It's already 8."

 _"Kevin!"_

"Don't give me that! You know I hate waking you! And besides, you can be a monster if I wake you before you've had your eight hours."

He blushed. He knew the other liked watching him sleep, so he would know _exactly_ what time he went to sleep and thus, would know what time to wake him after he slept for the doctor recommend eight hours.

He sighed and ran his free hand through his thick, inky black, curly hair. Kevin looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'm going to miss you."

"We have Secondary Education 400 together."

"You know what I mean."

He rolled his eyes. This was getting ridiculous. He wanted to kill Princess. Why did she have to do what she did the way she did? They could have avoided all of this if she had just acted like a _lady_ for once. But he wouldn't love her the way he did if she wasn't being loud, obnoxious and getting him in crazy, mixed up situations where he ends up in a hotel room for the night with _Kevin Barr_ , star quarterback, lady killer and _his secret lover._

 _It started two years before..._

Eddward Vincent is a sophomore education major at Peach Coast University. He had just come out of a preliminary planning meeting with the Earth Sciences Club at the library. They were going to be spending Spring Break in Costa Rica doing field research with a few renowed earth science researchers and oceanographers.

He ran into his best friend, Angela, a multimedia communications major, in the library's common area. She was standing with their friend, James, a theater major. James tapped away on his phone as the other two made small talk. Then _they_ walked up.

Kevin, the school's star quarterback, his best friend, Nat, the star running back, and Rolf, the basketball team's best center in a decade.

And time _stopped_.

"Hey, boys," Angela said in that god awful flirtatious tone of her's that could melt the polar ice caps. James bristled and Edd wanted to disappear.

Three of the school's hottest athletes stood before them and _Princess_ decided to hold court in the library's common area.

It's just who she was. She was by far one of the biggest personality's on campus. Caramel skin, a Foxy Brown sized Afro and a ready smile. They called her Princess because she _always_ got what she wanted, how she wanted and when she wanted it. She just had a way about her that _no one_ could say no to.

"Hey, yourself," Kevin said with that damn cocky grin of his. "Who's your friends?"

"Boys, meet Eddward Vincent and James Cute. We've know each other since we were kids."

"So you guys are from Appleton, too?," Nat asked.

" _We are_ ," James replied, without looking up from his phone, gesturing between himself and Princess. "Edd here is from Applebury."

"How do rival town kids get along so well?," Rolf asked. After a lifetime in Peach Creek, and thus a lifetime building hate for Lemon Brook, he didn't understand how people from rival towns could get along.

"We just kept it on the field," Edd replied.

He knew where the athletes before him were from and about their rival town. He also knew that the Peach Creek vs Lemon Brook rivalry extended into _everything_ each town did. When the county sheriff is on standby with a paddy wagon at the opening of a new ice cream parlor, you _know_ the rivalry goes _deep_.

Kevin scoffed and shook his head. Princess shot him a look. He just threw up his hands in mock surrender and snickered.

"I'm glad we kept it on the field, otherwise I wouldn't have such amazing friends," she said as she wrapped her arms around Edd's waist. He kissed her forehead. Then blue met sparkling brown.

 _Uh oh._

She snickered. And James gave a smirk.

 _Oh, dear_.

"Especially those who just make you want to _bury_ yourself in their ample apple bottoms," she grinned.

Edd went _purple_.

"I _loathe_ you, woman," he said as he tried to hide his face in her shoulder. He failed, _miserably_. Why did she have to wear tennis shoes today?! He was 5'10. She was 5'3. There was nowhere for him to hide his face that was on _fire_ at the moment.

She giggled and James shook his head.

Kevin, Nat and Rolf were confused. Why would he get embarrased over what she said? As far as they could see, the tall, thin young man, who looked to be _swimming_ in his long, black peacoat, didn't have much to show for himself body wise.

"You _love_ me," she said as she nuzzled his chest. Then her phone went off.

Checking her new text message, she sighed.

"Rave, don't wait up. My sisters have called an emergency meeting," she called over user shoulder as she walked away.

The actor shrugged, disinterest holding firm in his chestnut eyes.

"Rave?," Nat asked.

"That's what they call me," Rave said, tapping away on his phone once more.

Nat stepped up and snatched his phone from him and quickly put his number in his contact list.

"Since you seem to know how to use this thing, shoot me a line sometime. I'll give that name of yours a whole knew meaning," he smirked, honey colored eyes glimmering a amber fire.

Rave snatched his phone back, but he didn't make a move to remove the teal haired young man's information from his phone. He just gave him a cold _once over_ and walked away.

"Don't wait up, my friends" Rolf said.

Kevin and Nat cocked a brow.

"I love emergency meetings," the tall, foreign young man said as he waved his phone at his friends and walked away with a huge grin on his face. He had been in America long enough to know how things worked. Then again, when Princess wants you to learn something, you _will_ learn it.

His friends doubled over in laughter and Edd felt embarrased and slightly upset. Angela didn't need to lie like _that_. But his lack of luck in love put him at a disadvantage as to how things worked in intimate relationship dynamics.

Nat then turned to Edd.

"What's the deal with the Ice Queen?"

Edd sighed.

"Go find out for yourself," he said as he pulled his gloves out of his pockets. He was tired, hungry and wanted to go back to his dorm room. As far as he was concerned, he had kept company with these athletes long enough.

" _Challenge accepted_ ," Nat said as he strolled away in the direction that they all saw Rave leave out of.

"Aren't you in my Intro to Secondary Education class?," Kevin asked.

Edd cocked his head and took the redhead in.

"Yes, I do believe we share that class. Monday, Wednesday, Friday at 10AM, Mason Hall, room 240?"

"That's the one! You're the one always going on about Common Core being the death of free thought."

 _"It is_."

"I get it. I do. But it's here to stay. Looks like _you_ may have to figure out a way to _learn_ it so you can teach it."

Edd just rolled his eyes. He'd get rid of Common Core before he had to teach it, that's for sure!

Kevin smiled and offered his hand.

"Kevin Barr."

"Eddward Vincent," Edd said as he shook his hand. He looked like he was going to say more, but Kevin cut him off.

"Two D's. I know. We have biology together, too."

"Are you going to teach science?"

"Naw, PE."

Edd looked taken aback. Their biology class was a senior level course. Edd was in it because he took the lower level courses through his AP classes in high school. Why would Kevin need the advanced class as a PE teacher?

"I like the challenge," Kevin said with a shrug, seeing the somewhat shocked look on Edd's face.

Edd nodded.

Then _she_ walked up.

"Plus, he _really_ likes to study biology," she said.

Kevin seemed to stiffen as he turned towards the voice behind him.

"Oh, hey Babe," he said as he drew her into a side hug.

"Hey, Stud. Who's your friend?,"

"Nazz, Edd. Edd, Nazz. He's in a couple of classes with me."

"Hi," she said as she gave him a small wave and a smile, not moving an inch from Kevin's side, even as he tried to step away from her.

"Hello, and goodbye," Edd said with a nod as he went to put his black ski beanie on his head.

"Uh, not so fast, Vincent," said a voice behind him.

Edd turned and saw Max standing behind him. He facepalmed as he remembered that they were supposd to meet up to study for their calculus test.

Max gave him a small smile and a roll of quarters.

"Take off your coat and stay awhile. And take this and go get us some snacks. I'll take our stuff upstairs."

Edd nodded and did as he was told and Kevin found out what Princess meant when she made that crack about _burying_ yourself in apple bottoms. _Jesus_. Guys in khakis always got the quarterback's motor running. But Edd. _Oh, Edd_. It should of been a crime to have an ass like that.

He felt her tugging on his arm before he could make out what she was saying.

"Yeah, Babe?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I asked if you had dinner yet."

"Yeah, ate with the boys after practice."

She sighed.

"Ok, then. I'm gonna head to Amberose Hall to grab a salad and go to the hospital then. Kisses?"

He gave her smooch and a slap on the ass before she walked away.

"You're good at keeping up appearances," Max said as he gathered Edd's things.

Kevin gave him a scowl. Max shrugged, then he looked Kevin in the eye.

"By the way, Edd's single. But I don't know if he's ready to mingle. Tread lightly."

Kevin threw he head back and sighed. Then he squared his shoulders and stood up straight. He was PCU's quick footed quarterback. He could tread lightly. But he wasn't sure he even wanted to.

It took half of the spring semester to get Edd to give him his number. He blew off _all_ of his advances. He wasn't going to get caught up with the quarterback. He had lived a lifetime getting caught up in other people's lives. He felt that he was at the point that it was _high time_ for him to get caught up in his own.

But then Her Majesty needed Kevin's help. He was a self taught mechanic and her car was acting up. She called Edd in a panic and asked him to call Kevin to get advice on who in town to trust for a tow. She'd just tow her car to the house Kevin shared with Nat and Rolf and he could work on it there.

So he called the number she gave him. And hearing that gruff voice answer the phone sent Edd's hormones reeling. _Jesus_. Why did he have to sound so commanding and yet, so lackadaisically distant? It was like that voice coming through the tiny speaker was a flame and Edd was the moth too stupid to stay away. But he managed to compose himself enough of help his friend.

"It's Eddward Vincent. Angela called and asked me to ask you who you would recommend for a tow. Her car is acting up and she wants you to look at it, but she has to get it to you first."

Kevin looked at his phone and grinned. He got the man's number. _Finally_. He wouldn't _wish_ vehicle issues on anyone, but he thanked the Heaven's that Princess' car was a piece of junk that she didn't have time or money to replace, yet.

"Ok, I'll just text her the guy I use. Why didn't _she_ call me?"

"Her phone is dying. I'm going to get her as soon as I get off the phone with you and I'll follow the tow truck to your place. You guys can chat and I'll bring her back to her place."

"Heh. She's prolly going to just stay here as soon as she sees Rolf. But yeah, I'll see you guys in a bit."

When he got off the phone he couldn't believe his luck, or what a disaster the place looked like. As he was in the middle of his usual _we've got company coming in ten minutes_ quick clean of the house, Nat and Rolf came in from the store. Once he explained the situtation, they went into _our parents are coming in ten minutes_ cleaning mode.

Princess had explained a few of her BFF's quirks in an effort to get Kevin in his good graces. Be clean, be polite. Don't touch his head or his hat. Respect his space. Kevin had been at it for _weeks_ , now it was time to step his game up a few notches. If Edd was coming in _his_ space, he wanted to make him comfortable enough to stay awhile. And his friends wanted him to finally bag the man who made him feel like no other person had ever did before.

The tow truck brought the Princess' carriage. Edd brought the Princess. And the universe decided to play a cruel joke on Kevin. _Nazz_ showed up no less than two minutes after Edd and Angela did. She was a proud and capable girlfriend. _She_ figured out what was wrong with the car before Kevin did. Kevin taught her well. But she wouldn't leave his side. Why should she? She was his girlfriend.

Princess ended up having to stay because she and Rolf had to study for their English test. _That's their story and they're sticking to it!_

Edd left. And a teeny, tiny piece of Kevin's heart went with him. They had gotten friendlier. It was kinda hard not to. They had their mutual classes. They had a mutual honor society. And they had Princess. She was always leaving them alone together. Or at least trying to get them in the same space. Kevin had slowly become enthralled with him after their first meeting. He seemed so unreachable, but not because he was playing hard to get. That was Rave's thing. He was who he was and he made no apologies for it. And yet, Kevin was lying to himself and the world about who he was. He couldn't hold a candle to the man.

It was after Spring Break, that Nazz picked up on what her boyfriend was trying to put between himself and his new genius, raven haired friend. So she dug in her heels. And her claws. And her teeth. Kevin had _never_ been marked so. _He marked_. And yet, Nazz was slowly laying her claim. Edd didn't care. She had him. She could keep him. But Kevin wasn't a man to be kept. _He_ did the keeping.

But he and Nazz had been together for _years_. They were each other's elementary school first kiss, Jr. high crush and high school sweetheart. They were neighbors. They grew up together. They spent a lifetime preparing to spend the rest of their lives with each other. And then the kid from Applebury, with the ass you just wanted to _bury_ yourself in and the near Einstein like mind showed up.

But summer break came and each student went back to their fruity named towns. And Princess couldn't stay away from the tall, foreign guy from an Old Country no one knew about. She soon found out that Nazz and Kevin threw some pretty kick ass summer parties.

Her friends deserved a break from their stressful summer jobs. Rave was coaching Jr. high kids through their town's Shakespeare in the Park summer series and Edd was teaching swim lessons to those same kids at the Y. Helicopter parents aside, it was time to cut loose and enjoy the summer for what it was.

So over the Fourth of July weekend, the three friends made their way to Peach Creek. And Nazz had a near fit. She could handle the other girls that threw themselves at Kevin. But there as _something_ about Edd that she _knew_ she couldn't compete with and it made her _crazy_ inside.

There he was; tall, lanky, pale skin glistening in the sun. And Kevin was in _something_. Watching him float in his pool without a care in the world and knowing that _he_ had _just the thing_ that helped put that blissed out look on his face had Kevin feeling like the King of Everything. He gave Angela a _real_ hug for bringing Edd to him.

"You still need to deal with _Nazz_ , Kev," she whispered to him as they made a pitcher of margaritas in the kitchen.

 _Damnit_.

Kevin sighed. It was _over._ It had been over. There was nothing between them anymore but their pasts. The spark left junior year of high school. It wasn't like Nazz had stopped trying and gotten comfortable. Kevin just felt like she didn't care to do anything for herself anymore. It was always about _him_ or this romanticized version of _them_.

In the beginning, it was great. He _loved_ being catered to. But then it got boring quick. He didn't want a _yes woman_. He loved a challenge. But he also loved when she'd go out and come back to him with tales of her adventures. Even if it was to the store. Now, it was all gone. And Kevin was ready to move on.

"You'll figure it out," the caramel toned princess said as she carried the drinks out.

Edd came in about five seconds later.

"Kevin, do you have a spare towel? James pushed Nathan into the pool and somehow mine got caught up in their horseplay and is soaked."

"Yeah, follow me," the redhead said as he shook his head at Nat being an ass and led Edd to the linen closet upstairs.

But he soon found that he'd want to give Nat and Rave flowers for their shenanigans making Edd's towel unusable.

Edd cornered him in the hallway.

"You never call and you don't write anymore, Kevin," he said, blue eyes on _fire_ as he pushed Kevin into the wall.

Kevin gasped and then took a few shallow breaths as he took Edd's hand from his chest.

"Didn't want to be a bother."

Edd bowed his head and gave a light laugh and Kevin's heart nearly popped at the sound.

"You bothered me all semester and _suddenly_ you don't want to be one. You are an odd one, Mr Barr."

"Mr Barr is my father," Kevin said, as he reached for the door knob to the room next to where they were standing. Opening the door, he grabbed the brilliant man who had been driving him nuts for the better part of six months and drug him into the room. "You can call me, Kev."

Edd looked around him. The room _screamed_ All American Boy. Posters of football stars, Maxim centerfolds, sports cars and motorcycles littered the walls. Shelves of trophies took up the space the posters didn't. There was a bookshelf, but it held more pictures of the life of a teenage boy in America then it did books. And the books that were there were graphic novels and there were even more comic books. Nicknacks, a few toy cars and a teddy bear on the top shelf.

A king sized bed was in the center of the room and a goldfish was swimming lazily in the bowl on the nightstand next to the bed.

Then he turned to the door. Kevin was leaning on it, effectively blocking his way and _smirking_.

They stared each other down for a good thirty seconds.

"You have a girlfriend, Kev," Edd said, breaking the silence.

Kevin bowed his head and sighed.

"I know."

"I won't be your fling."

"Who said I wanted a fling?"

"Well, I assumed..."

"You know what they say about assuming shit, don't 'cha?"

 _"I'm aware."_

"Then you must be _aware_ about how I feel about you."

"You have a _girlfriend, Kevin_. Look, being bi is one thing, and I don't care about that, but I _will not_ be the reason you cheat on your girlfriend."

Kevin sighed.

"Ok, ok. Let's get you that towel."

"Yes, _let's."_

They went back to the party and Nazz saw Edd's new towel.

"Aww, I'm glad Kevin got you a new towel," she said sweetly, as she went to wrap herself by Kevin's side again.

"You've got a good one, madam."

"That _I_ do."

Kevin wanted to disappear.

Later that night, Edd recieved a knock at his hotel room door. Princess insisted that they get separate rooms and floated them half the cost for it. Her parents were pretty well off so she could afford it. Plus, it gave her the privacy she wanted to continue her own fling. There was no way in hell that Rolf's Nana was letting her stay the night.

He knew who it was before he opened the door.

Pensive blue met the most conflicted pair of green eyes they had ever seen.

"Hey."

" _Kevin_."

"It's over."

"No, it's not."

"It might as well be."

"That's not the same thing, and you know it."

"Edd, _please."_

Between his pleading tone and those pleading eyes, Edd did something he never did before.

He took a risk and prayed to the Heaven's that they wouldn't get burned by the flames that were smoldering between them.

Pulling the redhead inside, he quickly found himself in an embrace he had never known he _needed_. Slightly full, chapped lips met his own and the taller moaned _his_ _own need_ into Edd's mouth. Edd's knees went weak. Commanding this much power over the other had him _reeling_. But somehow, he managed to bring himself back to earth, but only for a little bit.

"H-Have you ever done this before?"

"What, like it's hard?"

" _Kevin_."

"Sorta."

"With her?"

"Yeah. It's the same thing, right?"

Edd gave him a devilish grin and Kevin was simultaneously set aflame and frightened. Seeing the desire and apprehension in the other's green eyes, Edd gently coaxed large, calloused hands from his waist to his ass and Kevin was suddenly back on his game.

Hitching Edd up by his thighs, he carried him into the room and gently laid him on the bed. Edd had still figured this would be a fling, right up to _that_ moment. But Kevin was being gentle and taking his time. He wasn't feeling the situation out. Whatever was going to happen that night, the redhead needed to last because _this_ was going to be the start of something special.

And it was. Sorta. Nazz never went away. And once she saw that Edd wasn't going away, either, especially when Angela and Rolf became official (the three friends were a package deal, just as Rolf, Kevin and Nat were), she decided to at least try to become his friend.

 _Keep your friends close and your enemies closer._

When Christmas came, she came to him for advice on what to get her long time love. At this point, it seemed like he had _everything_. Edd got him the tool kit he needed, but she got him the colonge he recommended. It would look better coming from her. But Kevin knew. _He knew._

And here it was, a week before their last Spring Break in undergrad and they were sharing another hotel room. And as always, Kevin was bringing him coffee. Not just as the caffine boost he needed to get going, but as a sweet gesture between lovers. And that's all they were honestly. Lovers in the most basic sense.

They both knew that Edd wanted _and deserved more_ and Kevin deserved to start living his life in the light. And Nazz deserved to be let go so she could find someone who would love and appreciate her special brand of love. Not that Kevin didn't. But it didn't speak to him like Edd did.

The tall, lanky genius, with the massive vocabulary and ability to speak to most anyone because he can speak nearly a dozen languages fluently, had taught him so much. Not about school, Kevin was smart on his own accord. But Edd taught him about _life_. How to read people. How to read situations. How to be cautious because not everything in life needs you to make _flying by the seat of my pants_ decisions.

He taught him to curb his temper. And he taught him how to _love Edd_. Princess' initial advice was invaluable, but for every step Edd had Kevin taking in becoming a better person, Kevin fell in love with Edd more and more for helping him make his life better and Edd fell in love with the person that Kevin was becoming. Not that Edd was turning Kevin into _his_ perfect boyfriend. He just wanted Kevin to be _his own best self_. And damn it all if _that guy_ wasn't the best guy _for him_.

The only person who should have been reaping all the benefits of this transformation, was Nazz. Only, she _wasn't_. Kevin was becoming more distant, even if he was doing better in school, being a better son and all around great guy. And Edd was becoming more and more of a constant in their lives. If he wasn't at the house, he was the topic of conversation. And her heart broke more and more each time he was brought up or came around.

But things were going to come to head today.

Edd waited ten minutes after Kevin left to even make an effort to get out of the bed. His rendezvouses with the redhead would take _everything_ out of him. Kevin was still taller and stronger than he. And as gentle as Kevin wanted to be, their hormones would take over and Edd would be begging for more.

But this gave him time to enjoy his coffee. And _it_ was truly the most heartbreaking thing about all of this. The first morning they woke up tangled up in each other's arms, Kevin jokingly asked him how he took his coffee. It takes two pots of coffee to do it in a hotel room because they can't afford to go to the places that have half caf options. So Kevin made one pot of regular, than one pot of decaf and poured half of each into a cup for him with the cream and sugar how he liked it.

After each rendevous, he'd get coffee. And for a while, he wondered if _she_ got it, too. Turns out, she doesn't. She makes _him_ coffee. He _hates_ coffee. Prefers tea. But she got this idea in her head that this is what she was supposed to do for him _and_ that _men_ drink coffee. And _nothing anyone_ told her saying otherwise, not even _Kevin himself,_ could get her to change her mind.

So he gets dinner, conversations about anything, everything, nothing and _life_ , cuddles, kisses, a few hours of mind blowing sex, a night spent in the most needed embrace he had never knew he wanted and _coffee in the morning._

After he finished his coffee, he showered, dressed and left for class. When he got two miles from campus, Angela started blowing up his cell phone. When he parked his car, he finally called her back.

 _"Damnit, Edd, where the fuck were you last night?!,"_ she said in a harsh whisper.

She knew where he was. But she wanted to hear him _say_ it. She couldn't believe it. She probably never would. But shit was hitting the fan and it was time for the truth to come out.

" _Out_ , Ang. Why?"

She took a breath and then told him that while he was _out_ , Kevin had missed he and Nazz's seven year anniversary date. And Kevin _still_ wasn't anywhere to be found. He looked at the clock on his car's radio. 930AM. Kevin had a 9AM class today.

Edd sighed.

"Let me try to see if I can get ahold of him."

 _"You **do** that," _ she hissed into the phone before hanging up.

He then quickly dialed the number that would forever stay etched in his memory. He didn't know his mother's cell phone number by heart and never would. But Kevin's would stay with him til the day he died.

The redhead picked up on the first ring.

 _"Hey, E. Wassup?"_

"Do you realize how much trouble you're in, Mr Barr?"

Edd's tone was cool and level. Kevin suddenly felt like a student who had upset his favorite teacher. But at the same time, he wasn't the only one at fault here as far as he was concerned.

 _"Look, Edd, you were there, too."_

"And I wouldn't have been had I known how important a date it was! _Seven_ _years, Kevin?!_ Am I just some sort of itch you need to scratch!?"

Edd was near hysterical.

 _"Edd, I already told you how I feel about you! You're not an itch. You're not a fling. You're The One!"_

At this, Edd burst into tears.

" _ **The** **One** , Kevin?! _Then why are you still with _her?!_ And why, dear GOD, WHY do I keep doing this with you?!"

 _"Edd, Baby, please don't cry. I can fix this."_

Edd just cried harder.

 _" **Please** , **Edd. Let me fix this."**_

"I gotta go." And with that, Edd hung up his phone, pulled himself together and headed into his 10AM Monday class. With _Kevin._

It was a gen ed class that both had put off til the end of undergrad because they both had wanted to spend some part of the end of their college careers _relaxing._ It was the worst Monday class either had ever had. No notes were taken. They couldn't even remember what the professor talked about.

They came. They sat. They were accounted for amongst the other attendees. And after the class was dismissed, they waited til the classroom cleared out before they left. It was as if each was waiting on the other to leave. But they had become so like minded at this point and knew that they were just delaying inevitable. So Edd stood and Kevin was right behind him.

As soon as they stepped out of the door, _she_ spotted them.

" _ **KEVIN!** "_

She looked and sounded an absolute mess. Long, blond hair that looked like it had been professionally styled and subsequently slept on. Red eyes, with dark circles underneath them. And her nose was _red_ and snotty. Her voice was hoarse. And she was dressed in one of Kevin's football team tshirts and sweatpants.

Kevin's head dropped, but he grabbed Edd's hand and held it _tight_. Edd knew he would bruise, but somehow couldn't bring himself to _care_. Kevin took a breath. And then he turned to face her full on.

She stalked down the hall to him and tried to snatch Edd's hand from his. She scratched Edd pretty good in the process. Enough to draw blood. Smiling at this, she looked at Kevin.

" _What the hell, Kev!?"_ Her own blue eyes flashed an angry fire, but Kevin seemed unfazed.

"Nazz, it's over. _It's been over_. _He_ likes _coffee in the morning_. Not me."

She took a step back. Her blue eyes swirled with a thousand questions and accusations.

"I have been good to you," she said softly, but her tone held all the anger of a woman scorned.

"But you haven't been good to _you_ or _us_."

Her head fell and fresh tears sprung into her eyes. But shaking with anger, she lifted her head again.

"I have been _perfect_ for us," she hissed at him.

"You have been perfect for the _idea_ of us."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

"NOTHING!"

And this was the moment that Edd saw Nazz's heart _shatter_. It was in her eyes.

"What?!" Her voice sounded so small.

"Nazz," Kevin said, as he dropped Edd's hand and drew his ex into a final hug goodbye, "I only wanted you to be _you_ and for us to be _us_. But you changed, girl. And I can't be with this new you. You need to go figure out who _you_ want to be and what _you_ want outta life."

He squeezed her tight and let her go. Grabbing Edd's hand again, he led them out of the building. He didn't let go of his hand. Not even after they got into Edd's room. Taking a good look at the scratches, his brows furrowed in concern.

"Where's your first aid kit?"

"Kevin."

"She scratched you up pretty good. I don't want it to get infected."

" _Kevin._ "

" _What,_ Edd?"

Edd ran his hands through his hair and tried to try to piece together a coherent thought, let alone a sentence! For the better part of a year and a half, they had hidden who they were away. And now they were _out_. What was going to happen now?!

Even with his eyes frantic and his hair _wild_ , all Kevin wanted to do was hold him. If only to ease his fears at the moment.

So he did.

"It's OK, Edd," he said as he drew the frazzled scholar into a hug.

Edd clung to him and cried. Once he calmed down, he looked him in the eye.

Pensive blue met soft emerald.

"Where's your first aid kit?"

"In the bathroom, on second shelf of the rack over the toilet."

Kevin directed him to the bed to sit and went and got the first aid kit. And Kevin put the same gentle care into taking care of his hand as he did when he took care of Edd after they had sex.

"You still going to Australia for Spring Break?," Kevin asked when he went to put the first aid kit away.

"Yes, but you know this, Kevin."

"Cool, cool," the redhead smirked as he leaned on the doorframe.

 _What was the redhead up to?_

Then there was a knock at the door. They both froze. But Kevin managed to compose himself first.

"I'll get it," he said as he silently stalked to the door.

Looking through the peephole, a slightly amused look crossed his face.

"Yes?," he asked as he opened the door a _crack_. Whoever was on the other side didn't see his shiteating grin. But Edd did and it made him smile.

 _"Let me in!,"_ came Angela's _ticked off_ voice from the other side.

Kevin bowed as he invited her in the room and she ran into Edd's open arms. Tackling the genius back into the bed, she shook him by the shoulders as she screamed in his face, "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!?"

"That I'm awesome," Kevin said from the door, shiteating grin still on his face.

"And _you!,_ " she yelled at the redhead as she hopped of Edd and stalked Kevin back into the corner by the door. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE _YOU_ THINKING?!"

"Wondering how he took his coffee."

" _Kevin_."

"Look, Ang, last night was all on me," Kevin said as he held up his hands in surrender. "I'll admit that much. And I know it's fucked up, but me and Nazz have been over for _years_. It only ended this way because I didn't know _how_ to end it before."

Princess sighed and looked the redhead in the eye.

"It _is_ fucked up, but if _you two_ want to work, you're gonna need to drink _a lot_ of coffee so you can get through your shit. Because, I _will_ _kill you_ , Barr, if you put him through the same shit you put her through."

"He prefers tea," Edd said from his bed.

Princess looked between her two friends with wide eyes.

" _Jesus,_ how long have you two been at it?"

She was genuinely curious as to how long their affair had been going on. Knowing that Kevin preferred tea to coffee _is_ something that _only_ an intimate partner would know. And something she knew that only Edd would care to remember because it would be something that he would make sure the other would have.

"A year and a half," the two lovers chimed together.

Angela threw her hands up in frustration.

" _Jesus_ ," she breathed. "Okay, look. I'm happy for you guys, but only because I've wanted Edd to find someone who actually cares for him since _high school_. Edd, I know you'll take care of him, but don't forget about you."

"I won't."

"Kevin, take care of my boy or I'll sic James on you."

Both young men shuddered.

"You got it, Ang," Kevin said.

"What happened to your hand?," she asked, finally noticing Edd's bandages.

"She saw us together outside of class. He grabbed my hand and she wasn't too happy about it," Edd explained.

Princess just shook her head.

"She's a mess right now, but that's to be expected. I'm still gonna have to give her whatfor for jacking with your hand like that. Anywho, I'm out. Kevin you might want to stay the night here."

Her tone held a thousand warnings. Kevin nodded as he let her out of the room. He doubled checked the lock.

"She doesn't know where you live, does she?"

Kevin had never broken up with someone before, so he didn't know what to expect.

"No, not that I know of."

Kevin gave a sigh of relief.

"Kevin...," Edd began.

"Yeah?," he asked as he stepped over to the bed to sit next to his new _boyfriend_.

 _"What do we do now?"_

Kevin smiled as he took Edd into a hug.

"How about we chill out tonight and talk about it over _coffee in the morning?"_

And they did.

A week later, Edd is in Australia with the Earth Sciences Club to study the Great Coral Reef with a few renowed oceanographers. On his third morning there, he smells _him_ and _it_ before he opens his eyes.

 _Sunscreen and the sea._

 _Coffee, black, half caf with a touch of cream and two sugars. Just the way he liked it._

He sighed happily and opened his eyes.

Hazy blue blinked up at bright green. And again, their minds are on one accord.

 _Damn those eyes._

"We've got to stop meeting like this, Mr Barr," the scholar grinned, taking the coffee being offered to him.

The redhead gave a small laugh and Edd's heart swelled. Oh, how he loved to see him happy.

"Mr Barr is my father. _You_ can call me Kev," Kevin said as he leaned in for a coffee sweetened Good Morning kiss.

The kiss he got in return was one he'd give his _all_ to wake up to _every_ morning. He only had to give his heart.

And he did.

Kevin may have become a man who gave _his man coffee in the morning_ , but he only did it because he _knew_ it was something _Edd_ wanted. Just like all Edd wanted was for Kevin to be honest with himself and live in the light. And that light was bright and beautiful and sweet. Like good _coffee in the morning._

And Edd makes him tea. Green, with a touch of honey. Just the way he likes it.


	2. The End of May

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by Michale Bublé's** **End of May. This is a tale of Nat and Rave.**

He met him at the _end of May_. He knew _of_ him as he played football and baseball on the varsity squads. As a freshman, that was a feat to be aknowledged and aknowledge it Peach Creek did! He and his redheaded best friend were always in the morning and afternoon annoucements, school paper and the town's newspaper's sports pages for all of their athletic feats.

He had been invited by his genius, ravenette friend to a come with him and their Princess to a BBQ and a pool party to celebrate the end of school and the start of summer at the end of their freshman year at the house of the kid across the street.

He suspected that he only got invited to help keep the genius from throwing himself into the arms of their host. That plan failed. _Miserably._ By the Fourth of July, the jock and the genius were inseparable in the most intimate of senses.

All their childhood friends were there. He was one of the new kids. And so was the teal haired peacock. And their Princess.

 _"We newbies gotta stick together," he had said, as he slung his arms over their shoulders._

 _He shrugged his arm off and looked him in the eyes and was suddenly in something and it scared the shit off him. How in the world could someone have such beautiful pools of honey colored amber in their head was a mystery that he wanted to solve, but at the same time, his logic centers were in warning overdrive._

 _"You know I'm right," he smirked around his Dr Pepper._

 _He just rolled his eyes and walked away, but left a piece of himself behind. And the boy with the blue green locks picked it up and kept it to himself._

It took him a year to take the piece of himself the other offered. And at the _end of May_ at their friend's annual end of the school year, summer kick off party, he took that piece and held on to it. He held on to it tight. Despite what it looked like, he held tight to that piece.

Ten years later, they were on their own, living life in the big city. His love's job was in the family's entertainment business. He ran their movie theater and their opera house. He took care of them. All the other would have to do is write his plays, direct his shows and act. But somehow, it wasn't enough.

He wanted to do more for them. But he also wanted to do more for himself. And he slowly started to resent the other's help. The big joke and worst kept secret in town about them was that he was a _"taken man._ " If it wasn't for the Goldburg's where would he be?

So he fought back. He wrote award winning shows, he directed some of the biggest acts on Broadway when they came to town. Some came just to see him.

 _"Come to New York," they would say. "Just give it a shot."_

So they did.

And he took The Great White Way by storm.

The teal haired one never left his side. He was just as loving, supportive and kind as he always had been. But still, the actor pushed himself. And as he pushed himself, he pushed the other away.

Five years later, it was the _end of May_ again and they were _over_. He woke up to bright, late spring sunlight spilling into the floor to ceiling windows of their Manhattan penthouse. His head _and his heart_ ached something fierce. He _knew_ it was over when he saw that the now empty bottle of Chardonnay was still on his nightstand, a half empty glass with it, instead of a glass of water and two painkillers.

He downed the last of the Chardonnay and went to the kitchen. The penthouse suddenly felt _so empty_. It was probably because half the things in it were gone. He walked to the fridge and steeled himself for heartbreak. They never left each other notes. The only magnets on the fridge were gifts from Kevin and Edd, ( _really,_ they were from Edd) from their trips around the country and the world.

Underneath the magnet of the Eiffel Tower, was this note:

The penthouse and the Fiat are yours, but I am not.

\- Nat

And Rave took a breath. Instead of going on a rampage, he got a glass of water, two Excedrine and went back to bed. He stayed there til the beginning of June. On June 4th, he took the old miniature grandfather clock that the other had left behind off the wall and sent it to his Princess to give back to his ex. Time had stopped for _them_ , but that didn't mean that it should stop for _him_.

Over the next few weeks he made a plan to support himself as best he could. But it all became too much. He sold the penthouse and moved to Brooklyn. He loved the Fiat too much to part with it. Plus, he needed a car to get around. He was _not_ riding public transportation. He got a job teaching theater to the kids at the Queens Boys and Girls Club and a creative director's residency at an off off Broadway theater. He still wrote, he still directed, he still acted.

And at night he would lie awake and think about how and where it all went so _wrong_. He loved the man. He loved him with all he had. But nearly everyone would accuse him of having a, " _fucked up way of showing it."_ The icing on the cake was when _Edd_ said it. Edd hardly ever swore. And when he did, you knew he meant it.

But he always countered that _Nat_ was just as bad as he. The teal haired one was always playing pranks and practical jokes. Rave _hated_ when he did that. He saw no point to it then. But now, _now_ he saw it. Nathan just wanted him to loosen up a bit when shows stressed him out. To take a break when he was having writer's block and to just _enjoy the damn show_ when ever his new shows debuted.

But now, _now_ it was too late for all of that. Nathan was gone. And he was gone for good.

A year later and it was the _end of May_ again. A wedding invitiation came in the mail. Kevin and Edd were _finally_ tying the knot. And inside was a PostIt note in Edd's perfect handwriting.

 _Please come, James._

 _We miss you._

 _\- Double D_

He knew who _really_ missed him. Just Edd and their Princess. They were peas in a pod. Edd was their level headed genius, Princess was hostess with the mostess and he was the quiet storm of rage. They worked so well together. Edd would plan, Princess would execute and he would set the whole thing on fire. It was who they were.

So he sent his RSVP and packed his bags for Peach Creek. He drove down on Thursday night, checked in to the hotel the grooms had booked for everyone coming in from out of town. And Friday afternoon, he headed to the genius' childhood home. His parents had given it to him as a college graduation gift and they went to work with Doctors Without Borders. They only asked to use the guest bedroom when they were in town. He and Kevin would make their lives there now.

He wasn't sure what to expect when he knocked on the front door. But when he heard a child's laughter mixing with Edd and Princess' own in the backyard, he went to check it out. He had never seen his friends look so shocked and happy to see him and he had never noticed how Skype, Instagram and Facebook hide a lifetime's worth of changes.

Edd's hair was still just as inky black and curly. But his baby face was gone and he had gotten taller. And Princess was _very_ pregnant. She had had a child two years before. And the little guy giggling in front of him was the spitting image of Rolf.

"RAVE!," Princess screamed as she ran as best as her seven and a half months pregnant belly would allow her to give him a hug. Edd wasn't far behind.

He wrapped himself in the arms of those who had spent their formative years holding on to each other, but itching to let go.

"Look what the cat drug in," said a voice from the back door that both haunted his nightmares and influenced his daydreams for the last year.

 _Nat._

Turning to face the man who broke his heart and who's heart he tore to shreds, he _smiled_. For this weekend and this weekend alone, he would be civil, he would be cordial, he would be polite. Their love may have crashed and burned, but that didn't mean that they couldn't be there for and support their friends taking a step into love that they _never_ would.

"How are you, Nathan?"

"I'm alright. How the hell are ya, Kid?"

"Just having an ordinary peachy day."


	3. Alive

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by Sia's Alive. This is a KevEdd tale, of sorts.**

To say that he _hated_ the guys on the wrestling team was an understatement. They were all Neanderthals as far as he was concerned. But Eddy had found his niche and Double D was there to support him like a good best friend should.

When he made the swim team, on the one hand, Double D shouldn't have been surprised to see that Eddy wasn't as supportive of his team as he was of Eddy's. On the other hand, he was. But they had been best friends for far to long to let Eddy's excuses for missing meets and slights about his own team sport go unchallenged.

The rest of their friends agreed with him, but Eddy still wouldn't come around. As a matter of fact, he stopped hanging out with Double D period.

So he made new friends. Angela, James and Nathan. But everyone called them Princess, Rave and Nat. Except Double D. He just would _never_ call Nathan, Nat.

And his friendships with the rest of his neighbor's in the cul-de-sac deepened. He would help Nazz plan her holiday parties, play video games with Kevin, and help Rolf plant and harvest whatever he needed on the farm. It was Double D who got Jonny to part with Plank. The kid just needed someone to talk to and Edd had a ready ear.

While his relationships with the Kankers, especially Marie was civil at best and strained at worst, they did get along and had reached a truce. They wouldn't harrass him and he wouldn't report them to the school for sexual harassment and bullying.

Jimmy and Sarah were treated like the worldy younger siblings he never had.

Things were good.

Junior year, Double D made team captain of the swim team. Eddy was made team captain of the wrestling team. Rolf was team captain of the basketball team and Kevin rounded things out as team captain of the football _and_ baseball teams. They would regularly have their meetings at Double D's.

He made the best snacks, was a petless only child and his parents were rarely ever home, so there were minimal distractions. But as soon as the business was taking care of, Eddy would leave. They all thought it was the weirdest thing. Double D and Eddy had been friends since preschool, now they barely spoke.

Big Ed acted as a middle man between Eddy and the cul-de-sac. While there was still no news as to why Eddy had decided to break up The Ed Trio, it was apparent that Eddy was upset that Double D couldn't devote as much time to him as he used because he suddenly had his own things to do that he couldn't wrangle out of.

Kevin could, but couldn't believe that Eddy would be so selfish. Between his jerkface brother and his parents lack of any basic involvement in his life, it was not all that surprising. Edd was always there for him and now that he wasn't as available as he used to be, Eddy decided to push him away.

As Eddy saw the rest of the cul-de-sac and Double D's new friends step up and be an actual _friend_ to the beanie clad one, he grew more and more resentful. They were all very busy and yet, they made time for each other. He felt a trife silly for pushing his _best friend_ away when he _knew_ that adjustments could be made. But he still was too prideful to apologize and still angry that Edd had the nerve to go get a life in the first place.

Eddy would take his crazy, mixed up feelings to his wrestling practices and basically punish his team for what he felt were Edd's sins. They of course didn't like it. What was worst was that _someone_ said they suspected Double D to be gay.

Eddy was _furious_ at that notion. Why wouldn't Double D tell him that?! Isn't that information that _best friends_ are suppose to have!?

He decided to corner Double D after school to get the truth out of him by any means necessary. With three of his best varsity wrestlers behind him, he found his like named _best friend_ walking out of the pool area, late one spring Friday afternoon. He would regularly use Friday afternoons for his own practice time because there would be minimal distractions. Most of the students would clear of out campus 10 minutes after the final bell rang.

And it was their worst verbal altercation to date. Each accused the other of being a terrible friend. Double D slammed Eddy's scams. Eddy slammed his smarts. And the "If it wasn't for me..." jabs flew.

Then Roger Adams, the team's three time state heavyweight champ and the school's two time senior said, "Let's go, Sampson. You don't need this faggot anymore anyways."

Now, Edd was a stickler for many things. Rules and regulations. Upholding good etiquette and the law. Having good grammar and a decent vocabulary. But the one thing he _absolutely hated_ about his peers was their use of derogatory slurs.

"Roger, one, I'm _not_ gay if that's what you're implying. And two, I'm not a bundle of sticks used for kindling, either. The least you could do is pay attention in Ms Thompson's English class considering the _fact_ that you've take it at least three times now."

And that was the last thing he remembers before waking up in the hospital the following Sunday.

Princess was at one side, Rave on the other. They both looked _terrible_. Red eyes with dark circles underneath them and even redder noses. Princess had her Afro pulled up into a messy puff, but Double D knew she was due for a wash and deep condition. Rave was just a much, _much paler_ version of her. His mahogany hair was greasy and he needed to shave.

"Thank God, you're _alive_!," Princess squealed when he opened his eyes.

"Wh-What happened? Why am I in the hospital."

"Eddy and his idiots kicked your ass Friday," Nat said from the couch as he tapped away on his phone.

Double D was _stunned_. His _best friend_ and the school's top three wrestlers _put him in the hospital_. And for what?! Because _Eddy_ couldn't stop acting like a baby because _everyone else_ had matured and he hadn't? Because Roger had the intelligence of a gnat?

"Kevin found you. Apparently, when you didn't show at the movies, he went looking for you," Princess said.

Edd would have facepalmed if his right arm wasn't in a sling and his left wrist wasn't in a cast. He just groaned instead. He and Kevin were going to see Star Wars: The Force Awakens for the umpteenth time at the $2 movie house Nat's parents owned. They had been analyzing it since it came out. Every viewing brought a new revelation. And since no new movie seemed to be forthcoming, they took what they could get. LucasFilms and Disney were going to get an earful from the two teens if the next movie failed to reach their now astronomical expectations.

" _Where is he now?_ ," Edd asked frantically.

If _Kevin_ was the one to find him, Eddy didn't stand a chance. Kevin and Eddy were like oil and water. Any chance the other got to "put that idiot in his place," they'd take it. Thing is, the only idiot here was Eddy. And Kevin was going to place him in traction if he got ahold of him for hurting Double D. Double D and Kevin were friends and you _did not_ hurt Kevin's friends. Nazz has one ex boyfriend from Appleton who will _always_ have a limp.

Princess and Rave looked at each other with wide eyes. Nat made a phone call. All three teens held their breath.

And then the redhead walked in the door.

His right hand was in a cast, he had a black eye and busted lip.

"Hey, Double Dork! You're awake!," he said with that damn cocky ass grin of his.

"What happened, Kevin?"

Kevin knew that tone. He heard it everytime Double D found out he did something that the other considered irresponsible, immature or what Kevin would call _"fun!"_

He sighed.

"Look, when you were _late_ , I went to look for you. Found you all beat up at the backdoor to the pool. You said something about Eddy being a buffoon and Roger and Matt being Neanderthals. I called an ambulance and then went to look for Eddy. But apparently Lumpy got to him first."

"WHAT?!," the other teens chorused.

"Yeah, he's still downstairs getting patched up. He said he saw a video Tommy Gaines posted on Facebook of Eddy and the other guys beating the shit out of you. So he went and beat the shit outta Eddy."

Princess doubled over with laughter at this. Big Ed may have been the sweetest guy on campus but he was _hell_ to deal with if you crossed him. And Eddy crossed him. Of all people who should have known better, Eddy would have been on top of the list. But as far as the big lug was concerned you _do not_ mess with Double D. Eddy had that ass whooping coming. He deserved every lick.

"Where's Eddy?," Nat asked.

"ICU."

"WHAT THE FUCK!?," Rave yelled with the biggest smile on his face. He and Princess then exchanged High 5s.

But Edd's heart was _breaking_. His two best friends were fighting. And it was all his fault. He started to cry.

"Don't you dare!," Kevin said as he came to stand at the foot of the bed. "Eddy has had this coming for a while."

"Still doesn't explain why _you_ look like shit," Nat said.

Kevin sighed again. Then he grinned.

"Roger and Matt are in critical, but stable condition."

Edd groaned, but he gave a small smile.

"Thanks, Kev."

"No prob, Bob."

"My name _is Eddward_."

" _Your name_ is _Double Dork_ and you're going to get better. You still owe me a couple rounds of Smash Brothers. And no using Bayonetta this time!"

This brought on a discussion of the best characters in the game that went on for a good two hours. Then Double D's parents showed up.

They were international business consultants with law degrees, so their work had taken them all over the world. This time, they flew in from Japan. They were glad to see that their son was _alive_ , but _very_ upset that the one person who put him in that hospital bed should have been protecting him. That's what _best friends_ did, right?

The police were called, as was CPS. Edd was still only 16. Late summer birthday. But state law said he could be left alone for up to a month at a time. His parents were never gone for more than a couple of weeks. They'd come back home for a long weekend or at least a week before heading out again. It had been this way since he was a freshman.

Since there was no abuse or neglect going on in his home, there was the matter of the fight he had gotten into with the other boys. His parents pressed charges. It wasn't like he had a say in the matter. He was still only a minor. Eddy's parents wanted to press charges against Ed, as did other boys parents against Kevin. But the video Tommy posted and subsequently turned over to the police after he took it down was too damning.

The entire altercation was caught on video. Eddy was at fault. So were Roger and Matt. Charges were filed and the boys arrested. Once their parents bailed them out, there was the matter of a restraining order. The boys were expelled and that made the restraining order much easier to enforce.

But the other boys didn't know how Double D had fared after their fight. 3 months later, a week before the case went to court, they saw him at the mall.

"You're _ALIVE?!_ ," Roger exclaimed.

Edd looked up from his phone and did some quick math. The boys were at least 50 feet from each other. Well within the guidelines of the restraining order. Edd gave him a cold _once over_ before walking away.

The next week in court, the case was presented. It was as open and shut as they come. 2 years in jail for assault for each young man. They were lucky Edd wasn't gay. Attaching a hate crime charge would have given them _at least_ another 15 years. At least this way, they still had a chance to get their lives together. And by the time they got out, Edd would be long gone from Peach Creek and well on his way living the life he had always dreamed of.

A year later, at Nazz's graduation party, Kevin spotted Edd in a corner away from everyone else, seemingly taking the scene in.

"What's Up, Double Dude? Why you over here by yourself?"

"See that girl? The one with red highlights?"

He was looking at Amy Wilkerson. She was a transfer student from Applebury and had stolen poor Double D's little heart. Big hazel eyes, long black hair that she would keep highlighted various shades of red and a pristine smile.

"Amy, huh?"

Edd nodded.

"Help? Please?"

Kevin was the best wingman in school. And he had become the best friend Double D truly needed in his life. Edd knew he could trust him.

"Let's do this!"

Playing up Edd's scars that he got in his fight with Eddy, Roger and Matt, Kevin managed to get the girl to give Edd her number. She was going to MIT, but he was going to Harvard. They'd be close enough to hang out once they got to Massachusetts in the fall.

"But why not hang out _now?,"_ Kevin asked as he slung an arm over their shoulders. "You're both free all summer, aren't 'cha?"

"Sorta," Edd said. "I've got a couple camps to go to this summer."

"And I'm working at the ice cream place," Amy said.

Kevin and Edd's eyes went wide. Edd's sweet tooth was _legendary_ amongst everyone in the cul-de-sac.

"I could, um, come see you at work sometime. That is, if you don't mind?," Edd asked sheepishly.

His shy nature was Amy's undoing. He was too damn cute to deny.

"I work Sunday. 2-6. I expect to see you at 4," she said as she tapped him on the nose and walked away to get another soda.

Kevin and Edd exchanged bright smiles and knowing looks.

 _Edd was in!_

"Thanks, Kev," Edd said, sighing with relief. He had a date!

"No prob, _Eddward."_

Edd socked him in the arm for being sassy before walking away to get more punch.

"I want a soda!," Kevin called after him.

Edd just waved him off.

Two seconds later, Kevin hears Edd say, "Heads up!"

The quick moving quarterback grabbed the soda Edd tossed him and the boys lifted their drinks in a cross the room toast to their friendship and other new beginnings.


	4. You Know That I'm No Good

**Author's Note: This song was inspired by Amy Winehouse's You know I'm No Good. This is a KevEddXNatEddXNaves tale.**

They met in high school. Kevin was the star quarterback, Edd was the resident genius. Smartest kid in three counties, perfect SAT scores, scholarships out the yinyang. And they were drawn to each other like a moth to a flame.

They kept their relationship under wraps for their entire high school careers. Neither wanted to deal with the drama of what their type of relationship would bring. Edd already had enough issues because he was so smart. Princess was his ready beard, her best friend Nazz became Kevin's. It was easy. The quarterback with the cheer captain. The genius with Afro Princess who was the heartbeat of pop culture at Peach Creek High. They hung out, were the best of friends and a force to be reckoned with.

Then came college. The girls were gone. Nazz went to John Hopkin's to study medicine and became a nurse at The Mayo Clinic. Princess won a season of The Voice and became The Voice of a generation.

Kevin went to play football at Notre Dame. A family tradition. And as if the universe just loved dealing out shenanigans to the two young men, Edd followed on a science research scholarship.

And that's where they met _him_. Nathan Kedd Goldburg. The teal haired peacock, was trouble from the moment he walked into the boys shared Calculus 210 class. That's what Edd would call him. He'd prefered to be called Nat, but Edd liked to call things as he saw him, so he called him _Trouble_. And when he was irking Edd's dark side, he'd be _Mr Trouble._

Kevin took him with a grain of salt, added tequila and would go out and party with the peacock from time to time.

"He's a great guy, Edd," Kevin told him over lunch one sunny Saturday afternoon.

"I wouldn't call someone who _reguarly_ has to sneak off Greek Row a _"great guy,"_ Kevin," Edd retorted.

Nathan's exploits were legendary across campus. He had girls _and guys_ falling all over themselves to get to him. He was _rich,_ charming and didn't discriminate in who he took home.

"Dude, he's awesome, D. You just gotta get to know him first. And you will. Because I can't come with you to the Tesla TEDTalk tomorrow, so I gave him my ticket."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Geeze, calm down, Babe! We have an extra practice that day! Homecoming is next week and we gotta be on our shit or else people are going to take our shit away and you know neither one of us wants that."

Edd sighed. It was true. Homecoming was important to the many rich alumni who supported the school. A win meant extra money. A loss could mean that a few donors pulled a donation or two at best. Kevin, being the star quarterback, and a freshman no less, could lose his scholarship at worst. Neither wanted to take that risk.

So Edd met _Trouble_ at the Modern Art Museum in town that was hosting the TEDTalk. ANd he was... _charming_. He was an absolute gentleman. He also could keep up with what was going on during the talk and had more than handful of words to say about the art being displayed in the museum. Edd was impressed. He also owed Kevin $5 because Nathan didn't get them arrested.

"Told ya so," the redhead said that night as they laid tangled up in Edd's bed.

The genius scholar managed to get his own room in the honor's hall. Kevin had to room with two other guys. Nat stayed off campus.

"Ok, ok, I'll admit he's not a completely terrible person. But he _is_ trouble. I can _feel_ it."

"Heh. You used to say that about me," Kevin said, giving Edd his best _bad boy_ smirk.

"And look at where it got us."

Kevin's green eyes darkened in a jealous rage.

"It better not get _you and him_ anywhere."

Edd rolled his eyes.

"It won't, you monster."

"I'll show you monster," Kevin whispered in his ear as he started round two.

But it did. Their secret was wearing Edd down. Kevin _swore_ that _nothing_ would happen with the girls that threw themselves at him at the football parties he'd go to. Nat would vouch for him. But with Nat, Edd could be _out._ Nat was out himself. He came out as pansexual in high school. But being another rich kid in LA, he was just a freak amongst freaks. In conservative Indiana, the two young men were each other's backbones.

Nat gave Edd the strength to come out to his parents, who accepted this news with the same interest they gave when he brought home another report card full of straight A's. His friends breathed sighs of relief. Apparently, he and Kevin were the school's worst kept secret. But Kevin still wasn't out and who knew if he ever would be.

When they graduated, Kevin _finally_ came _out_ and Nat and Edd _froze_. Because Edd had always been _out_ with Nat, many thought they were together. And when Kevin and Edd would fight, they would be together. Sure, Nat talked him through the problems he had with Kevin, but not before talking him out of his pants. It wasn't hard, though. _Trouble_ was a peacock and people _love_ peacocks. Those rendezvous exhilarated Edd. He didn't want to give them up. But he _loved_ Kevin. So Nat and Edd parted ways.

Kevin and Edd moved to New York. Edd was to teach and do research at Columbia. Kevin was to teach boys PE and coach football at a local high school. Things were fine. Then _Nat_ came to town.

He was a talent agent working to take Broadway stars to Hollywood and Hollywood stars to Broadway. He _literally_ ran into Edd on the subway. And sparks _flew_ once more. In order to keep himself somewhat accountable, Edd told Kevin that their friend was in town. Kevin was thrilled. But old habits die hard. Nat still flirted with Edd. And now Edd was flirting back. And Kevin started to wonder about things.

And he wondered and he wondered and then he figured it out. For every fight they had in college, Nat would be the one conspiring to get them back in each other's good graces again. Princess and Nazz did it for them in high school and usually things got back to normal fairly quickly. They were the only two gay boys in their small town, so there was no risk of someone whisking the other away when one of them screwed up. And usually it was Kevin screwing up. He spent _years_ with Edd taking him back because he was all he had. But college _and Nat_ , showed him otherwise.

The final straw was the party after his Senior Night. Kevin was gone til dawn. But he didn't see Edd til _the next morning_. 24 hours of _no Edd_. It was damn near heartbreaking. When the genius _finally_ got back to his dorm and called Kevin back, he heard Nat in the background. He didn't bother asking why the peacock was there. He _knew_. Edd didn't drive because he couldn't afford a car. Kevin had his motorcycle, but Nat had a car. And would regularly threaten Kevin with kidnapping the genius if he didn't shape up when he and Edd would have their tiffs.

And then he did it. Or did he? Kevin could see that there were _plenty_ of other guys on campus either one of them could be with. But they only truly wanted each other. Some days it felt like they were only together out of spite, familiarity or contempt. But there was always a bit of love involved and they _never_ wanted to let go of _that_. It was too precious to them.

But Nat was there. Edd had _finally_ made his point. Kevin slowly made his way back into the ravenette's good graces and came out when they graduated. But now the peacock is back. And apparently is still carrying a torch for _his Edd_.

It was now Edd's turn to soothe Kevin's insecurities. But Kevin knew. _He knew_. The peacock and the genius had too much in common. All he and Edd had was their pasts.

But then _he_ showed up. James Cute. But everyone called him Rave. He was a brilliant actor and moody human being. Rage regularly stormed in his chestnut eyes. And suddenly, Nat was in _something_. Edd had to let him go. He knew it wouldn't be fair to Rave to keep the game going. _He_ didn't want to be their _trouble_.

But it seemed that Nat would always and forever be _his_. Even the night he proposed to Rave, he was with Edd in the coat closet _saying goodbye_. And the day of the wedding, Edd gave the teal haired groom _something to remember him by_.

"Where _were_ you?," Kevin asked him as he walked back in the reception hall. He had disappeared 15 minutes ago after the grooms' First Dance. Nat had been gone for another 10.

"Bathroom."

"There must of been a hell of a line."

Edd shrugged.

Kevin leaned in and whispered in his ear, "You're a _terrible_ liar. You always have been."

Edd pulled back and saw the heartbreak in the redhead's green eyes.

 _Damn those eyes_.

" _You know that I'm no good,_ " Edd said as he leaned in to kiss an apology on Kevin's lips and hopefully his heart.

"Let's go out of town. Just me and you."

Kevin was _desperate_ to get his Edd back.

They went to San Fransisco for a week. When they got back, they read in the papers that Rave had taken up a permanent residency as the principal actor at Nat's family's opera house. There were the occiasional double dates and tickets on opening night.

And then there was Edd's late nights at work. Art exhibits during Rave's rehersals and Kevin's meetings with the district athletic director and the football team's booster club. Sunday brunches with "friends" during the height of football season. It wasn't that Edd didn't enjoy the games, but he was never a fan like Kevin was. Besides, having time apart was good, _right?_ But Edd was always there for Tuesday date night in and Saturday date night out. Kevin held on to those date nights. He knew it was the only time he'd had his man's attention.

When Rave started to get a clue, they stopped. For a time. But things came to a head as they always did. Kevin's high school team was going to the state championships, so that meant date nights were cancelled as the coach prepared to take his team to the game of their young lives. Edd was up to his elbows in research breakthroughs, midterm essays and final exams, and Rave had rehersals during the height of Tony Nomination Week.

They ran into each other on the subway again. Sparks became an inferno. And they let the fires consume them in a boutique hotel in Brooklyn. They were both late getting home. The actor destroyed their kitchen. The coach had a beer, ordered pizza and shrugged it off.

Edd was a good researcher. A great professor. A terrible liar. And a horrible boyfriend. Kevin took him back with open arms. He still felt guilty for causing Edd so much pain in the early years of their relationship. But Edd knew that relationships shouldn't be tit for tat. He ignored the peacock's calls and texts. He unfriended, unfollowed and out right blocked him on social media. And then he held his breath.

Kevin's arms remained open, but his heart would always be guarded. Edd may have been _no good_ , but he was the only who was good enough to break his heart. And there was no repairing _that._


	5. Turning Tables

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by Adele's Turning Tables. This is a Diva/Jock Trio tale.**

Marie is annoyed.

"Seriously, why is this table top turning?," she asked no one in particular.

Angela and Edd were on stage warming up at the piano. They shot her a glance. The top of the table that she was sitting at in front of the tiny stage at Jenice's Bar would spin if you knocked the table just right.

Rave was behind the bar cleaning the uncleanable as far as Edd was concerned. Too many people came to the dive bar to listen to music and drink to bring _anything_ behind the bar back to a usable state.

"Marie, you're preaching to the choir. Justin has fixed that thing at least a half a dozen times in the last 72 hours and it still spins," Rave said as he gave some highball glasses a good rinse before drying them and putting them back on their shelf on the wall behind the bar.

She sighed, and then looked to her two talents on stage.

"You guys ready?"

"As we'll ever be," Angela said.

She and Edd were a duo of sorts. She would sing and he would play. He would sing backup as needed. They met in college, he was majoring in education and she was majoring in voice and dance. She met Rave through their school's production of Once Upon A Mattress. She played the Princess. The part was _made_ for her. He choreographed it and played the Prince. Kid was a phenomenal actor. But this is NYC. _Everyone_ is phenomenal.

Edd became the one to bring balance into their chaotic like artist lives. He got a job as a science teacher at a local elementary school, which is where he met his boyfriend, Kevin. Kevin was the PE teacher. His best friend was Nathan, or Nat as he prefered to be called. Edd never did, though. He just _didn't_. Nat's family had an opera house off Broadway. He had all kinds of connections in New York's theater world.

As a favor to Kevin, who was trying to bag the cute, new science teacher, Nat found Angela a position as a voice coach and dance teacher at a local art collective. She brought in Rave. He would teach theater. Because the jobs paid so little, Angela worked at Starbucks and Rave worked at Jenice's, his old friend Max's dive bar. Max wanted an act on Tuesday, Friday and Saturday nights. Angela and Edd would do it. She had superstar dreams and Edd was more than willing to tag along.

They needed an agent, though. Rave met Marie at one of his many auditions. She would be glad to take them on for a third of her usual rate because she knew how tough it was to get started. Plus, she had plenty of other acts who were actually paying the bills.

Justin walked in from the back of the bar. Marie heaved a heavy sigh. Justin rolled his eyes.

"Just go to another table, Marie," he said.

"No. I like _this_ one. Tell Max to get a new one. He listens to _you_."

They all got a good laugh out of that. It was true, though. Max would listen to Justin. He'd follow him to the ends of the earth if Justin told him there was a cupcake there for him. He loved his little chocolate drop and the chocolate drop loved his phoenix. But they also knew that Max couldn't afford to replace the table, so he Justin got his tools out to fix it. Again. Naturally.

"Ok, guys," Marie said, "Finish warming up and let me see what you got."

So Edd and Angela did a few warm ups before the Afro'd Princess went to the mic. Insipired by that damnable table, she got an idea.

"Edd, let's do _Turning Tables_."

" _Really?_ "

"Yes, _really._ "

Rave just rolled his eyes.

 _Irony thy name is Princess._

But then Edd started to play and she started to sing and it was as if time had stopped as she let the song rip from the depths of her soul and into the empty bar.

Max heard it all from his office.

"That had better be on your set list!," he yelled from the back room.

"It _is now!_ ," Marie yelled back.

Princess looked at Edd and he gave her a small smile.

"Let's close the show with that one, Ang," he suggested.

She nodded. Little did they know, that it would become their swan song.

Saturday night, Kevin, Nat and Kevin's old college friend Rolf came to their Saturday show. They sat at the _turning table._ It gave them a great view of the stage and the bar. And it was fun to spin. Nat spent half the night flirting with Rave. It would have been adorable if it wasn't so sad. Nat had been after the bartending actor for _months_. And Rave consistently turned him down. Tonight was no exception.

But Kevin and Rolf kept their focus on stage. Edd and Angela were a force to be rekoned with. When they closed the show with the Adele song that was a metaphor for the table they were at, the young men stopped playing with the table and were enthralled by the voice of the angel on stage. They had heard about how talented she was and Kevin told his friends that Edd could play piano, but what was happening before them was nothing short of _phenomenal_. They had to get out of this dive bar. They deserved better stages.

Nathan talked to Marie, but neither could find anything bigger or better for the talented twosome. What they needed was a miracle. But the duo could wait, they had lives to live anyways. Kevin introduced Angela to Rolf and soon he and Edd were going on double dates with the tall, foreign bodega owner and the songbird. By some sort of miracle, Nat and Rave started coming with them, too.

And things were good. Until things started to fall apart. Kevin was bi and his old girlfriend came back to town with one thing in mind: Get her ex back. They broke up after they graduated from high school and now she was ready to settle down. And so was Kevin, but he was leaning more towards settling down with _Edd_.

Thing is, that wouldn't fly in his old home town of Peach Creek. The young woman, Nazz, was as manipulative as she was beautiful. His parents wanted him to settle down and give them some grandkids. They had too much history to deny that this should happen. New York was fun, but wasn't it high time to _grow up and come back home where he belonged?_

At the same time, Rolf went from being the ever present and affectionate boyfriend, to a man who had his own people and culture to listen to. Angela didn't fit in. She wasn't _one of them_. She was a fling to be discarded when his parents found him the _right girl_ to settle down with.

And Nat and Rave were thunder and lighting. They would clash as much as they would work together.

One Saturday night, Kevin, Rolf and Nat were no where to be seen. But Adele's stylist was in the audience. The diva from London was in town for a show at Radio City Music Hall the following Tuesday and her stylist came ahead to prepare and catch a break from the crazy tour schedule. And she was _floored_ by what she heard and saw. A table that spun and this _angel_ was singing her bosses hit like it was her swan song.

She taped as much of the performance as she could and when Adele landed, she showed it to her. The sultry singer had her agent find the bar and get Angela's information. Max met the man and had him contact Marie. And Marie saw the rest of her pay days for the rest of her life including trips to the beach with cabana boys at every turn.

Six weeks later, Angela, Edd and Rave were in London. BBC1 wanted to give Adele a birthday party. She would close out the show, but different acts from around the world would be brought in to do her songs at the show. Angela and Edd got a spot on the set list. They were to do _Turning Tables._ But for them, the song was now truly a swan song. Kevin was headed back to Peach Creek, Rolf was betrothed to the daughter of a distant family friend and after Rave destroyed their bedroom in a fit of jealous rage, he and Nat were _done._

Angela asked that the table be brought to London. Because of their advances, she bought Max a new table. Justin would have tossed his tool kit if he didn't have so much other work to do with it. The place was a _dive,_ afterall.

She had curtains strung up around the theater. And she and Rave choreographed a show that was an ode to a table and their relationships. She put on a black camisole, black yoga shorts, her red ballerina slippers, a rose in her Afro and a wireless mic. And when the lights went down, she opened her mouth and sang.

But she also danced. The video from her performance went to YouTube and was shared _thousands_ of times that night. As she sang, she danced with her curtains. And she climb to the spectator box the woman who sang the song the first time was sitting in. She pulled the rose from her hair and gave it to her inspiration and received a kiss on the cheek in thanks. And as she danced in midair, that damnable table was set aflame. The icing on the cake was that there were other dancers on the stage that resembled she and her friends _and their ex's._

The thing they didn't know was, was that those ex's and Kevin and Rolf's new and not so new partners were in the audience. Nat had heard that the angel and her friends had gotten an invite to the birthday show and he had to come to see it for himself. He and his friends knew that _this_ was the stage they deserved. And what they saw on it broke their hearts. Their divas were gone. The table had spun its last spin and then went down in flames. Just. Like. Them.

She and Edd took a bow and got a standing ovation from Adele herself. They stayed backstage til the end of the show when they brought back out to sing Happy Birthday to the British diva. When they went backstage and prepared to go, they heard Adele squealing in the hallway and another _very familiar_ voice.

"Tell me you know them, Nathan!," she gasped.

"I do actually. Seen the act a few times. Heard that they got to come here for your party and I had to see it for myself," Nathan replied.

He sounded so cool and nonchalant. Rave wanted to kill him.

Taking a deep breath, Angela led her friends to the door. She knew there was a wrap party, but she was craving some fish and chips, as wrap parties aren't known for their food. But they stopped when they heard Marie speak up.

"My clients were happy to do this for you, Adele, but I have to run them out for some food right quick. Save them a spot at your table at the party, won't you?," the charming agent said to the woman who was about to change their lives.

" _Absolutely!_ I'll have my people get in touch with you because we need to do some meetings _soon._ "

Edd took a breath, opened the door and was captured in the arms of the woman who brought a whole new meaning to the word _tables_ for him.

"You guys were _amazing!_ You need to stop by _my table_ tonight," she said as she hugged them all.

They choursed in the affirmative and walked out the door with not nary a glance to the young men who turned the tables on them. There was no place for them there anymore.


	6. Daydreamer

**Author's Note: This story is inspired by Adele's Daydreamer. This is a tale of KevEdd.**

Kevin was riding his bike home when he came to a sudden stop. The screeching of the bikes tires made the kid sitting on the front stoop of their Queens brownstone snap his head up. And then he grinned.

"Hi, Kevin!," he said brightly.

"Hey, Double Dude," Kevin said as he signed out his greeting and one of the many nicknames he had for his neighbor. "What are you doing out here so late?"

It was just after 8. Sure, it was Friday and the spring weather was being kind, so people had taken to sitting on the stoops for fresh air, to gossip and people watch. But he hadn't seen Edd in a couple of weeks and he was never one to be out on the stoop after 8.

The kid stood up, grin _wide._ As tears sprang into his eyes, he covered his mouth with his hands and tried to compose himself from the onslaught of emotions that were coming over him like a flood.

"I _heard_ you," he said.

Kevin was confused. Double D hadn't been able to _hear_ anything since kindergarten. Eddy came down with meningitis and Double D caught it after his pipsqueak of a _best friend_ gave it to him after insisting they share a juice during snack time because Double D got one of the last ones that Eddy liked.

Eddy knew he wasn't feeling well, too, but wanted to come to school, otherwise, he'd be stuck at home with his grandmother. The woman was an old school Catholic who also believed in home remedies. Both boys ended up in the hospital anyways. Eddy was fine. But something about Double D's sensitive constitution made him worst off. They managed to fight off the infection and save his _life_ , but not before he lost his hearing.

Kevin _pounded_ Eddy when he got back to school. Edd's parents pulled him from their neighborhood school and sent him to a school for the deaf in Brooklyn. He rarely saw Edd anymore after that. Their schedules just didn't mesh.

And with their working class neighborhood being what it was, _nearly everyone_ learned ASL so they could talk with Edd. Kevin's parents were one of the first. It was easy for them. His mother is a police officer and this is New York. She learned fairly quickly early on in her career, that having a basic understanding of the many languages spoken in the Big Apple was a plus.

So Kevin and his dad picked up on ASL through her, just like every other language she taught them. Kevin taught the other kids. As best he could anyway. Same with his father. There were bumps along the way, but by the time they were 8, Edd could get around the neighborhood like all the other kids.

And the ravenette didn't let his disability stop him. He'd play with the grocery carts in the bodega Rolf's parents owned on shopping trips with his father and when Rolf would go to fuss at him, he'd cock his head to the side and shout, "WHAT?!" This would always render the poor foreign boy speechless. Edd would giggle and give him a hug as he signed his apologies. Rolf would give him a caramel. And Kevin would laugh at all the shenanigans.

Now, a good decade later, he's standing in front of Kevin, telling him he can _hear_. Kevin believes in miracles. But _this_ is _crazy!_

 _"WHAT?!"_

Edd took off his beanie. He always wore it because his hair was a chaotic mess and it was just easier to wear a hat than deal with the mass of inky black curls, waves and kinks that made up his hair.

But it was behind his ears that had Kevin reeling.

 _Edd had finally gotten his cochlear implants._

"YOU CAN HEAR!"

"And you're _loud!,"_ Edd said as he covered his ears and giggled.

"Sorry, sorry! Lemme see!," the redhead cried as he jumped off his bike and went to examine the devices now firmly attached to Edd's head.

They were a royal blue and Edd showed Kevin how they worked. The whole thing was fascinating. A microphone was attached to a speech processor and when it was attached by a magnet to the reciever in his head, he could _hear_ and process sounds again.

"Wow," Kevin breathed when Edd got done with his presentation.

"Yeah."

"Will you still need people to sign for you?"

Edd shrugged.

"Maybe. It'll probably be easier sometimes."

"Cool."

Edd took a breath, put his hands on Kevin's shoulders and looked the redhead in the eye.

"I have something _very important_ to tell you."

"I'm listening."

Edd giggled at this.

"I'll be coming back to school with you in the fall. Can you help me?"

 _"Absolutely."_

Kevin knew that Edd's parents struggled with sending him to school in Brooklyn. It was so far away and his days would be longer than theirs just because of the near two hour trip both ways. Getting their insurance to cover the implant was tough.

Edd's dad was a chemist at the candy factory Kevin's dad was the foreman at. Together, the two men spent the better part of ten years trying to get Edd's implant surgery approved. Edd's mom taught piano lessons to save up money for it. The irony of a music lover having a deaf child wasn't lost on anyone.

 _Finally_ , the candy company switched medical providers and Edd's surgery was approved. Kevin didn't see him for nearly two weeks after hearing the news and had forgotten about it. Now Edd can hear and will be at their local high school in the fall.

They spent spring break and the rest of the summer meeting Kevin's friends, checking out all the haunts the high schoolers went to and teaching Kevin's friends ASL for times when Edd either detached his microphone from his head for some peace and quiet or just to talk amongst themselves without prying ears listening in. And on days they couldn't hang out, Edd was always on the stoop at dusk, waiting for Kevin to get back home.

The first day of school went like any other day. Angela and Nazz or Sweet Ebony and Ivory as Nat called them, were in his homeroom and study hall classes and were at the ready to help him navigate their massive school. He had gym with Rave and Ed. The lovable oaf had missed his childhood friend and became his ready bodyguard. Between the moody drama student and the near mush for brains with oak tree brawn taller Ed, Double D was set in protection. Nat played wingman and Kevin became the best friend he never had.

Eddy remained at a distance. He was too proud to apologize outright. But by keeping his distance, everyone considered that apology enough.

Jimmy, Jonny and Sarah were his eyes and ears on the pulse of the school. It was because of them, he found out that half the basketball team was _not_ keen on his friendship with Kevin. Rolf had let them know under no uncertain terms that the beanie clad one was _not_ to be touched or bothered in any way, shape or form.

That didn't stop the snide comments about Edd's speech pattern. Or the occasional fights Kevin got in because he was stood up for Edd. People quickly found out that Edd may have lost his hearing, but he didn't lose his mind. He was the smartest kid in school.

Some wanted to make out like it was easy. This was a New York City public school. The largest school district in the country was more known for it's failing schools than the brilliant students that walked the corridors of the institutions that were _"failing"_ them.

But it wasn't. Edd worked hard for those straight A's. He met and exceeded expectations. But not a hair on his head was touched. His implants were left well alone. The smart, not so deaf kid was kept at arms length of his bullies and his friends took the fall.

It was at lunch the day before Thanksgiving Break that Edd had had enough. Kevin had a busted lip and a black eye. Princess' was trying to fix her once pristine Afro puff, but kept snagging her broken nails on it. The Velcro on her wrist brace didn't help, either. Nazz was putting concealer over a bruise on her cheek. Rave, who was sporting a bruised jaw, was bandaging a scratch under Nat's eye. And Ed's arm was in a sling.

" _Hey, Double Dork_ ," Kevin signed at him.

Edd slammed his lunch tray down on the table and burst into tears. Kevin quickly pulled him into his lap to soothe him. Their friends eyes went _wide_. Kevin shrugged. He didn't care who saw. Edd was upset and Edd was his friend. When his friends were upset, Kevin did _whatever he could_ to ease their pain. _Right?_ But Edd wasn't Nazz or Angela for that matter. Ed, Nat and Rave could hold their own.

 _What was going on with the redhead and the Sockhead?_

"So Kevin _does_ have a thing for the retard," a voice behind Kevin said.

He turned to face Frank Shultz, a point guard on the basketball team. Kevin played baseball, but he could and would reguarly take Frank down in gym class. To say they hated each other is like asking if the sky is blue. What made things worst was that he was friends with Eddy. Who was now running up to a table he'd never be caught dead in, if it wasn't for Frank being an idiot right about now.

" _Frank_ ," Eddy said warningly.

"Seriously, Sampson? You're defending this shit?," Frank scoffingly asked as he turned to face the shortest Ed in school.

"I've known Double D since we were kids. It's _my fault_ he's deaf. Just leave him alone."

"Nope."

"What!?"

"You heard me. Barr and all his little friends here think he's so precious. I just want to see it for myself."

"No, you don't," Princess said. "You're pissed Kevin hands you your ass everyday in gym and Edd destroyed the curve in Trig."

Frank's brown eyes darkened at her words. His face went purple. He was king of the school til Edd showed up. Guys and girls were falling all over themselves to get to know him. He was cute as a button and sweetier that the jawbreakers that the candy factory near the Hudson churned out by the millions. Having Kevin and company in tow made his star shine brighter and Frank's was burning out.

Rave was in Edd's line of vision and was signing the whole thing to him. Edd sensed a supernova coming on. He took a breath and sat up. He gave Kevin a tight hug and got out of his lap and went to stand in front of Frank. Then he took his microphone away from the transmitter.

"Come at me, Bro," he said, his baby blues flashing Hellfire and Brimstone.

Frank laughed and went to punch him. Edd caught the punch, twisted his arm and punched him in his gut. Frank went down. Hard.

The lunch room gasped.

Leaning down, he whispered in the taller one's ear, "Leave. Me. Alone."

"And if I don't?!," Frank whined out.

Edd kicked him in the mouth.

"You have two ears. You should use them."

With that, the ass kicking scholar went to sit down in his usual spot next to Kevin and try to enjoy whatever slop the lunchroom considered food that day. It was Sloppy Joes. And with his adrenaline still pumping, it became the best school lunch he ever had.

Kevin looked at him in awe. The rest of his friends were just as surprised. But the school couldn't let the fight slide. Most of the incidents Edd's friends had gotten into where out of eyes and ears of school personnel. Edd dropped Frank like a rock in the _lunchroom_.

His parents fought his suspension with the school board, not caring in the least that Frank was suspended, too, because it was about being _fair_ as much as it was about being _right_. Frank had led a charge against their son and had that ass whooping coming. But the school board didn't budge and Edd spent the week waiting on the stoop in the cold for Kevin to come home from school.

When Kevin strode up that late Thursday afternoon, Edd was shaking from the cold. He had pulled his microphone away from his transmitter. The city was too loud and he needed to _think_. Kevin had always been a good friend. Since the spring they had gotten closer.

And the comfort he got from the redhead prior to his fight with Frank reminded him of the comfort his dad lent to his mother during their rough times in dealing with his sudden illness and disability. And the occiasional Christmas movie. And some really sweet coffee commericals.

 _"Does Kevin **like** me?," _ he thought.

It took Kevin a good minute to realize that Edd wasn't ignoring him. Tapping the ravenette on the knee he started signing.

 _"Why are you out here in the cold, Dude?"_

 _"Thinking."_

Kevin gave him an incredulous look.

Edd sighed.

 _"And waiting for you."_

Kevin smiled and went to sit down next to his friend.

 _"What's on your mind?"_

 _"Stuff."  
_

 _Another_ look. Edd sighed again.

 _"You."_

 _"Me?!"_

Edd sighed and attached his microphone to his transmitter. He had to _hear_ the boy in front of him say what needed to be said.

"Do you like me?"

"Of course I do! You're my friend."

" _Kevin_."

Kevin sighed and put his head in his hands. He'd had a crush on the ravenette since Jr high. It was easy to admire from afar. Sorta. They lived across the hall from each other. But different schools put them on different schedules. Sure, they'd spend the summer and other breaks from school together but the other kids in the neighborhood were like a buffer only matched by Plank to the world Jonny was forced to live in.

But now they went to school together. And Edd was bound to pick up on his affections. Their soothing cuddle in the lunchroom aside, he watched Edd like a hawk. Everyone who came into Edd's line of sight was screened like the guys and girls that tried to step to Nazz. And as with Nazz, _no one_ was good enough. Thankfully, Edd was just too busy trying to navigate his new environment to pick up on what other's were trying to put down.

But then Edd snapped at lunch and Kevin did the only thing he knew to do. Then Frank acted like an idiot and Edd showed the world that he lost his hearing, not his sense of self. And now Kevin was in _something_ and Edd was asking him questions. He deserved to know the truth.

"Yeah, I _like_ you."

Edd sighed and scooted closer to the redhead to give him a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I dunno."

"I'm deaf, not stupid, Kevin. You can talk to me."

Panicked green met serene blue.

"I _like_ you, Edd."

"I _like_ you, too, Kevin."

" _Really!?"_

 _"Yes, really_. You kinda make it hard not to."

Kevin gave a low chuckle. So, Edd did get all of his hints. _Damnit_.

"What do we do now?," Edd asked.

Kevin held him close.

"How about we go inside and get some snacks. Did you finish your homework, yet?"

Edd nodded. Just because he was suspended didn't mean that he didn't have work to do.

"I'll take your homework back to school tomorrow. If you don't mind waiting, we can watch some Netflix after I do my homework. Mom's making chicken pot pie tonight, if you wanna stay for dinner."

"That sounds nice."

"And I expect to see you out here tomorrow."

Edd blushed.

"Okay."

And he was.


	7. Super Bass

**Author's Note: This story is insipired by Nicki Minaj's Super Bass. This is a RolfXPrincess tale. I like trap music from time to time and regret absolutely nothing.**

"Where _is_ he?," Angela asked, looking at the clock on the wall above the door.

"Hmm?," Double D asked as he tapped away on his phone.

"Where's your _boyfriend_ with this special case of his?"

"I just sent him a text and...," Double D said as he checked at his messages again, "apparently, they _just_ got out of practice. So let's give them another ten minutes, okay?"

" _Fiiiiiiiine."_

Edd had the nerve to giggle, and even _laughed_ after she shot him a death glare.

"You're lucky I work for my _mom_."

"I _know_ , and I _promise_ you that your work here will be _greatly_ appreciated," Edd said as he gently patted her arm.

They were in the school's multimedia communications room. She was the editor of the school newspaper and current co-editor of the yearbook. Edd came to her with a request: help one of Kevin's friends with a project they had for their Media in Communications class. It was a gen ed class offered to fulfill the communication arts requirements in order to graduate without joining the newspaper, yearbook, student radio or tv classes.

She had a meeting with the yearbook staff after school and told Edd to bring whoever it was by after that meeting. That ended an hour and a half ago. She was supposed to be at the receptionist's desk at her mom's salon at 5. It was now 530. Sure, this was cutting into her paycheck _big time_ , but her mom cut her some slack because it was for school.

" _Just get here when you can,_ " she told her when she called her at lunch time to ask to come in late because her friends asked her for their help.

Thundering footsteps came down the hall and Kevin and his friend came through the door.

"FIN...ally," Princess said as her eyes went _wide_ and her heart decided to gallop like a herd of wild horses in her chest as a colony of butterflies took flight in her stomach.

The special case was _Rolf_. The basketball team captain and her crush since freshman year. They were all juniors now. She cursed a blue streak in the direction of her genius best friend. In Portuguese. He laughed and she raised her hands to throttle him but thought better of it because Kevin was standing there and she didn't want to deal with him going on a possessive streak. She just pulled at her Afro in frustration instead.

"Sorry, Ang! We got here as quick as we could," Kevin said giving Edd a stink eye. Edd just laughed harder. "No need for Portuguese. I prefer _French_."

Edd snapped his mouth shut and the caramel afro'd Princess went _red_. She had just accused Edd of playing with her goddamn fucking emotions by letting _him_ be the one that just _needed_ her help, _knowing_ that she _needed_ to climb him like the goddamn tree he was.

"You know _Portuguese_ , Barr?," she questioned.

"I've taught him well. Perhaps _too_ well," Edd said as he stood to leave giving Kevin a stink eye of his own. The redhead just smirked at him. "We'll leave you two to it. C'mon Kev, we need to study for your math test."

" _You_ need to study. _I've got this,_ " the redhead retorted.

"You have a C in that class!"

"Which is average. I'm good."

Edd just rolled his eyes and dragged his boyfriend from the room.

"Can you help me?," the tall caramel mocha latte asked.

"Yeah," she said as she shook the mouse on the desk she was sitting at to wake up the computer. "Let's get started."

They spent the next hour and a half going over his project. Sure he had been in America for a good 15 years at this point, but Mr Gooch wasn't the best at presenting concepts in basic terms. He was so used to dealing with his advanced students like Edd and herself that many students struggled in the basic class. She and Edd were always helping their fellow classmates with projects for the class.

She willed her hormones to _calm the fuck down_ and managed to get the project done in time for the janitors to kick them out. When they walked to the student parking lot, it was empty save for her Bug and his Ford Ranger. Which were parked right next to each other. It was just a coincidence. Not like she knew his schedule and where he parked.

"Is this your Buggy car?," he asked.

"Yeah, my dad got it for me. I kept bugging him for a car, so he got me a Bug."

Rolf laughed at that and she melted at the sound.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Princess Angela," he said before heading to the cul-de-sac.

"Bye, Rolf."

She got to the salon in time for her dad to bring them dinner from home. Chicken chili and cornbread. When her mom asked how her extra time went, she wanted to cuss her out in French. Talking about _this_ in front of her _dad_ was _not_ gonna happen. But like a good girl, she answered her mother's question.

"It went alright," she said as she gave a nonchalant shrug.

"Who did you have to help this time?," her dad asked.

 _Shit._

She was a terrible liar and cursed her parents ability to see right through her.

"Rolf, he's the basketball team captain."

"That tall kid with the farm?," her mom asked.

"Uh huh."

"I need to get to the Farmer's Market he goes to. He always has the best tomatoes."

But her dad's face had gone to stone as soon as she said his name. Her mother quickly took notice.

" _Monty_."

"She's only 17, Liz!"

"I met _you_ when we were in seventh grade. And we turned out just fine. She'll be 18 in December."

It was Februrary.

"And then she can move out and make crazy decisions about boys."

"I'm sitting right here, guys."

Her parents sighed.

"He's a nice boy, Monty."

"Don't care."

"Well, I _do_ ," Angela said.

Her parents snapped wide eyes to her. Sassing wasn't allowed, but if she was anything, she was her Mother's Child. Elizabeth Jackson had a sassy streak that was a country mile wide and as sweet as ice tea.

"I like him, ok? Thing is, he doesn't notice me, so it doesn't matter. I'll be single til I'm dead."

"Don't talk like that," Liz said. "I _will_ have grandchildren."

But LeMont Jackson wasn't having _any_ of it.

"We'll adopt a dog. She doesn't need any other men in her life. Edd and Kevin are enough."

"Edd's bi, Daddy. _Kevin's_ gay, though."

Her dad nearly chocked on his second helping of chili and she giggled, his stink eye not even fazing her.

"Go check the front desk, Ang," her mother said.

She knew that her mother was going to talk to her dad some more. It was past high time for her to be given some more freedoms in her life. She was second in her class only to Edd, was the president of PCH's National Honor Society chapter, she volunteered regularly with her grandmother's church, her mother's sorority and her father's fraternity, sang in the school choir, was captain of PCH's dance team and generally kept her nose clean. Why she wasn't dating anyone was the biggest question amongst her friends, second only to what plans they needed to pull together for the weekend.

She took calls and made appointments, studied for her history test, helped her mom close up the shop and went home. As she was getting ready for bed, she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Just a sec!," she called out as she tugged her night shirt over her head. "Alright, it's open!"

The knob turned and the door was kicked open. Her father's large 6'2, 200lb frame stood in the doorway.

"Wassup, Daddy?"

"Your mother seems to think it's ok for you to start dating now. I disagree. So we're going to be ok with you dating now."

She grinned. He pouted.

"Thanks, Daddy," she said as she went to give him a hug.

"You're welcome, Angel. Just know, if things get uncomfortable or out of hand, _you call me_."

"Noted."

School trudged on. March brought Spring Break. And harvest time for Rolf's award winning spring tomatoes, which were second only to his award winning fall tomatoes. The guy could raise the hell out of some tomatoes.

She went to the Farmer's Market whenever she could and packed her Bug _full_ of tomatoes. They needed the tomatoes. But she also needed a date for the Spring Dance in April. Then it dawned on her that _no one_ knew she could start dating.

"Edd! Edd! DOUBLE D!," she screamed as she ran into the lunch room two weeks before the dance.

Edd had jumped into Kevin's lap in fright. Not that the jock minded, he loved Edd, Edd loved him and _everyone_ knew that the safest place for Edd to be was attached to Kevin.

" _Jesus_ , woman! Why you scaring my man?!," Kevin said as he cuddled a startled Edd closer to him.

Roling her eyes at the overprotective jock, she leaned across the table and shook Edd by the shoulders.

"Edd! Edd! Guess what! Guess what!"

Edd peeked out from under his beanie to his best friend's _beaming_ face.

"Chicken butt," he deadpanned.

Kevin nearly chocked on his burger but managed to keep a good grip on Edd as he fell back with laughter.

"Ha ha, Smartass. Daddy says I can start dating now!"

"It's about damn time," Nat said as he strode up, Rave following behind him, script for the spring musical in hand.

"About damn time for what?," Nazz asked, as she dumped Marie's soccer bag down next to her own lacrosse bag.

"Angela here can start dating," Edd explained as he straightened up from his safe cubby hole that was Kevin's strong embrace against his chest.

"Hell yeah!," the blond fist pumped.

"So how do we bag Old McDonald?," Rave asked, tucking his script away. Like he could get any work done with this much drama around.

The Princess groaned into her palms as she sank into her seat.

"Why's the Princess sounding so sad?," Rolf asked as he sat next to her.

She went _red_ and wanted to _die_. She just shoved her lunch tray away from herself and barricaded herself in an arm fort.

" _Princess?,"_ Rolf asked gently as he poked her arm.

She squeaked. Her friends snickered and she wanted kill them all. She just cursed a blue streak in Italian in her head. She must of muttered a few words outloud because she heard Kevin say something about how he prefered French to Italian and then muttering in pain before kissing apologies to his boyfriend for being sassy.

Once she composed herself, she sat up. And there he was, looking at her with slightly worried brown eyes.

"I'm fine. _I'm fine_."

"Are you sure? I can have Nana make you some tea."

"No, no. I'm fine," she said as she reached for her tray and picked at her lunch. Her appetite was gone, but the butterflies and wildhorses were back.

In study hall, she and Nazz tried to construct a plan to put her on the basketball captain's radar. He was in gym breathing a sigh of relief at the news Kevin dropped on him. He had noticed her since sophomore year. But he was a bit of a late bloomer.

Nazz texted Nat. Nat texted Kevin and Kevin talked to the best planner he knew.

 _Edd_.

"Here's the deal," Edd told her in homeroom three days later, "You two need to at least exchange phone numbers or maybe friend each other in Facebook."

"We're already friends on Facebook. I stalk him all the time," she said from the safety of her arm fort.

"Send him a message then."

"Whaaaaa?"

"Look, Ang, there's no need to complicate things. You _do not_ want to do that."

She nodded. She remembered the "are they or aren't they?" drama that was Kevin and Edd's relationship freshman year. If Nat hadn't twisted Edd into a dancer's dip in the middle of the cafeteria _two days_ before the Spring Fling, who knows if they'd be together now. Kevin nearly lost it. He tried to play it off that Nat had nearly made him dump his lunch on himself because he walked up as the peacock swung the genius around. Edd knew better, though. He mange to wrangle himself from Nat's grasp, walked up to the redhead and told him to " _either get it together or **leave me be,** " _before walking out of the lunchroom with tears streaming down his face..

It took Kevin another _15 minutes_ before he went to go look for the cutest egghead in school. And in that 15 minutes, Rave _and_ Marie threatened to break up with Nat and Nazz and take Edd to the dance themselves. But not before Eddy threw Double D's chemistry book at his head and Angela shook him so hard he got a migraine whilst calling him an idiot. In _French._

The look Ed gave him was what made him _finally_ make up his mind about how he felt about the boy. You _do not_ hurt Big Ed's friends. And you _never_ disappoint the big lug. When even _Lumpy_ can see what a cockup you're being, it's time to straighten up. When Kevin saw the threatening look and disappointment in his eyes, he _moved_. And showed the entire Peach Creek High School second lunch period why he was the "quick footed quarterback with rocket right arm."

An hour later, Kevin changed his relationship status on Facebook from _Single_ to _In A Relationship with Eddward 'Double D' Vincent._ Watching them slow dance together at the dance two days later was just about the cutest thing everyone had ever seen. Two years later, they're still going strong. But neither would wish such a complicated, rough start on anyone.

So with her heart rate exceeding the laws of physics and her stomach threatening to _explode_ , she tapped on the messenger app to the world's largest social media site and composed a message to the object of her affections. Edd watched with a knowing smile. 15 minutes later, she put her phone away.

"Well?," Edd asked.

"We're going to see a movie on Saturday."

"It's a start."

"It's a _super_ start," she grinned.

He picked her up on Saturday and brought more tomatoes for her mother. Her father glowered at the taller male as best he could. And she willed the wild animals in her core to _settle down_. They went to a movie, got dinner at a diner on the edge of town and then went to skip rocks and talk at Peach Creek Lake.

When he brought her back home, her _heartbeat ran away_ and straight into his arms. It was a simple kiss goodnight, but the caramel Princess was suddenly very much in _something_. And so was the basketball playing farmer.

"Will Princess Angela be free to dance next Saturday?," he asked breathlessly.

He had to see her again.

"NO!," came her father's voice from the other side of the door. Then they heard a loud pop, followed by him cursing a blue streak in _English_ as her mother opened the door.

"She'll be free, Son," Liz told them before shutting the door again and going off on her husband in French.

The next Saturday, as Kevin and Edd took a two year anniversary spin on the dance floor, Angela and Rolf took their first.

And as the thundering bass coming through the DJ's speakers matched her heartbeat, his ran away to hers. And two heartbeats became one. And it was _super._


	8. He Won't Go

**Author's Note: This story is inspired by Adele's He Won't Go. This is a KevEdd tale.**

They met at a second hand bookstore. He was looking at books on ancient art in Asia. Edd was looking to add a few rare Star Trek books to his collection. But the redhead with the leather jacket and motorcycle helmet reading the book on tattooing in late 17th century Asia seemed to be a bit of an enigma. He _had_ to get to know him.

"Uh, hi," Edd said as he slipped into the chair next to the redhead.

"Hey," came a gruff response. Low tones _did_ things to the beanie clad one. And that low, rough voice coming out of the redhead had his motor running.

" _Tattooing in the 17th Century: Asia._ Are you a tattoo artist or are you just an fan of the art?"

"Both, actually."

Edd grinned. _Of course_ , he would be a tattoo artist. Why else would he have such a rare book in his large, tattooed hands? _Hope_ was tattooed on the knuckles on his right hand. _Love_ on his left.

The redhead noticed his grin.

" _Cute,_ " he thought.

"Kevin," the redhead said as he offered a hand to the beanie clad man-child next to him.

"Eddward. Two D's. Most people call me Edd or Double D," Edd said as he took the redhead's hand into his own.

And sparks _flew_.

Kevin had the stronger grip, but Edd was no slouch. Where Kevin's hands had seen a lifetime of hard work in his 26 years, Edd's were soft, delicate and downright beautiful as far as the red head was concerned.

"Come here often?," Kevin said, trademark smirk making its first appearance. He couldn't help it. This guy was too cute. It would have been harder to _not_ flirt with him.

"Actually, I do. I collect original Star Trek novels. This is one of the few bookstores that I know of in the city that has them."

"Really?"

"Yes. This maybe a large city, but rare is rare."

Kevin had decided that a guy like Edd was rare. Pale, baby smooth skin, wide, bright blue eyes, that crazy adorable gapped tooth grin and what the Hell was under that hat?!

"What's with the hat?"

Edd sighed. Yes, it was June. Yes, it was warm out. But damnit, it was _his_ hat and he'd wear it if he wanted to!

"I hate my hair."

Kevin gave him a good once over. Khakis, powder blue oxford shirt that was doing _things_ to his _eyes_ that were doing _things_ to _Kevin,_ with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, plain brown walking shoes.

Playful green met shy blue.

"You look fine to me."

"Thank you, Kevin."

"Think you'd look better without the hat, though."

Edd _blushed_.

"Just saying, man. But I guess it does leave a little mystery for the ladies. I hear they like that sort of thing."

"I wouldn't know," Edd shrugged.

"Neither would I."

Knowing looks were exchanged and Kevin gave a nod that Edd returned. Then the alarm on Kevin's phone went off. The redhead sighed as he went to silence it.

"Time waits for no man," he said as he stood. "Be seeing ya, _Double D_."

"Goodbye, Kevin."

Edd did some more exploring after the redhead left and when he felt he had enough books to add to his growing collection, he went to the front to pay.

"Oh, that motorcycle dude left this for you," the cashier, Marie said.

Edd took his bag of books and set them on the floor before he took the bag she was handing to him. Looking inside, he was _floored_ at what he saw in the bag.

 _Tattooing in the 17th Century: Asia_

"There's a note in there, too," she went on, grinning at the surprised look on his face.

Taking the book out, he flipped til he found the note. It was written of receipt paper.

 _Ed w 2 Ds,_

 _Riddle me this_

 _Are there tattoos in space?_

 _Kevin_

He had written his number underneath his name and Edd did his best to not let his face spontaneously combust into flames.

"Thank you, Marie," he said as he packed everything away.

"You gonna call him?"

"Goodbye, Marie."

It took Edd two weeks to call the tattoo artist, but he wouldn't let him give him an answer to the riddle over the phone. Plans were made to meet for coffee at the coffee shop on 3rd St, across from St Mary's Lutheran Church. Edd remembered it as one of the church's in town that hosted AA and Al-Anon meetings. He used to go there for the Alateen meetings. His parents died in a car crash when he was a baby and he was raised by his father's parents.

To say that his grandmother was a raging alcoholic was putting it lightly. His grandfather would take him along with him to his Al-Anon meetings and when he got old enough, he went to the Alateen meetings. This went on til his grandfather died. Which sent his grandmother _spiraling._ He was 15 in those days and counted down the days til he could get away from her. She beat him to the punch by punching the gas instead of the break and sent her car careening into a tree after going on a bender at a bridge club meeting a year later.

10 years on and the church still holds bittersweet memories for him. He got help there. He buried his parents and grandparents there. And as he sat in the coffee shop waiting on Kevin, he looked out the window and took the church in. And then saw Kevin coming out the same side door he spent so many of his formative years exiting himself.

Willing his emotions to steady themselves, he did enjoy his coffee date with Kevin. You can't tattoo people in space, though. The redhead pouted at this, and Edd, feeling bold, decided to make it up to him by offering to take him out to dinner in a week. Kevin's grin at this sent his emotions reeling down another path. If the redhead was getting help and helping others by telling his own story, he could be ok with spending a little more time with him.

And they started to spend _a lot_ of time together. Kevin found out that there isn't anything but a mass of inky black, perpetual bedhead under that hat. They found that they both had grown up in Peach Creek, just on opposite sides of it, so while Edd went to school in the city because of the way the school district lines were drawn, Kevin was cutting it up at the local high school. And Edd found out that so many rumors were actually true.

The farmer's pig that had somehow ended up on the roof of the school, was because Kevin, in a drunken stupor, had decided that the piggy needed to be up there. The fight that put Lemon Brook's QB in the hospital _the day before_ their state championship game against Peach Creek was not only instigated by the redhead, he landed the blows that did the most damage.

That fight got him kicked out of school and out of his parents house. It also put him in jail for a year. When he got out of jail, his mother's sister took him in, got him in AA and helped him get his GED. Now he works at her tattoo parlor. He fixes bikes on the side.

Edd told him about his own family troubles. He sold his grandparent's house when he graduated and went to New York to go to school. He only came to Peach City to teach at the local university.

"So when did you _know?,_ " Edd asked over another cup of coffee after Kevin's AA meeting one Saturday afternoon.

"Tenth grade. His name was Max and he was a _wild_ one. We broke up when I went in. Heard he moved to Miami after I got out. When did _you_ know?"

"Junior year of high school. His name was Nathan. Kept telling people to call him Nat. I just couldn't. Told me he'd get me to scream it. He _never_ did," Edd said with a minxy grin on his face.

Kevin laughed.

"What happened, though?"

"He moved to California the summer before senior year. Haven't seen hide or tail of him since."

"Lucky me."

" _Indeed._ "

"So do you like being a tattoo artist? I mean, how does one get in that line of work?"

Edd was genuinely curious. Kevin may have been an enigma, but the taboo art form was an even bigger mystery to the young man.

"I'm scared of needles and I like to draw. My aunt told me that I should become an artist to help me get over it. Plus, she needed someone to be a shop helper, but I couldn't do it if I was gonna freak out about the needles all the time."

"Then why not go into the motorcycle repair business? You're pretty good at it."

Kevin blushed.

"School mostly. I could get an apprenticeship with another artist a whole lot faster."

"Well, at least you're not scared of needles anymore."

Kevin blushed again.

"I _never_ said that."

Edd's eyes went _wide_.

"I just use some of the things I learned in AA to help me cope."

"You're a strong one, Kevin Barr," Edd said, not even trying to mask his awe.

"You're pretty tough yourself, Eddward Vincent."

It was Edd's turn to blush. He had heard those words before. Mostly from well meaning people who had no clue about how weak he really felt. But hearing it from Kevin and knowing the redhead's story, he actually knew he meant it. And it felt good to finally have his own strengths and weaknesses aknowledged for what they really were.

And so things went. 6 months later, they were exchanging I love yous and a year later, Kevin had moved into Edd's condo near the university. And then things started to fall apart.

Kevin's old high school buddies, hearing about and seeing his work on friends and family members twice removed, started to come around the shop and Kevin was coming home later and later. Edd knew which signs to look for and he willed himself to not be blinded by love. But it was _so hard_.

So he went to a meeting. And he decided that he'd stay and he'd fight with Kevin because he'd rather fight _with him_ and know that it was a fight for the other's _life_ , than to give up and leave him to fight a near losing battle on his own.

Kevin was gone more than he was around. Edd called Kevin's sponsor, Justin, to let him know what was going on. He called his own sponsor, Nazz, and cried his heart out. Weeks later, Justin found Kevin at Eddy's, a dive on the other side of Peach City and took him back to his own place to dry out.

Kevin called Edd the next day. And it was a conversation of heartbreak between two broken men. Kevin felt Edd wanted too much from him. And Edd felt that Kevin didn't want enough for himself. Something was broken inside the redhead and Edd would be damned if he didn't help him fix it. Kevin promised Justin he'd get help, but he moved out of Edd's place and back into the studio apartment over his aunt's shop.

And Edd wouldn't _let go_. He brought him lunch at the shop. He sent him Good Morning texts and called him before he went to bed every night whether Kevin responded to the messages or not. He usually didn't and when he did, it was very nice. It wasn't very nice at all. The redhead was _hurting_. Pressure to be the perfect son had taken it's toll. With Max he had felt freer than he had ever felt before. Or was it all the alcohol he drank and all the partying they did?

While he was in jail, he took a long look at himself. His parents disappointment in him reigned strong in his life. He thought he had shaken it, but now, he realized that he hadn't. Edd's near perfect existence just multiplied his complicated feelings more. He finally started to see that Edd only wanted him to be himself. He was who he was, _those people_ be damned. With Edd, he could just _be_. And now he was teetering on the edge of losing it _all_.

It took the better part of four months before Kevin felt like he could actually look Edd in the eye again. They met at the coffee shop across from St Mary's. Heartbreak was in their eyes but there was _hope_ and _love_ in their hearts.

"I'm going to a rehab in Applebury," Kevin said.

"I'll be waiting," Edd replied.

And he was. 90 days later, Edd met him at St Mary's with Justin when he got back. He didn't have on his hat. Edd _never_ went out without his hat.

"You're not wearing your hat," Kevin said in awe when saw him.

"I am who I am"

"You are. You _really_ are."

"Now I just want you to be _you_."

"I will."

When Justin and Kevin went to their meeting, Kevin handed Edd his bag and told him to take it _home_. Edd did. And Kevin came back to him. Kevin went back to work with a clear and sober mind, _hope_ and _love_ on his heart. When the old friends came around once more, they were quickly turned away.

" _He won't go,_ " his aunt said to their requests to Kevin being given time off to hang out.

If they ever caught him out, he'd always say that he had to hurry home, he couldn't be late.

Because Edd didn't let go, Kevin didn't have to go it alone.


	9. Someone Like You

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by Adele's Someone Like You. This is a KevEdd tale.**

He couldn't believe he was doing this. But there it was: Peach Creek City Limits - 10 miles.

He was about 20 minutes from his childhood home. He left the day after they all graduated from high school. He was going to MIT and wanted to get to Cambridge as soon as possible. Leave the past behind and start fresh. He kept in contact with his friends through Facebook, Skype, texts and the occasional phone call.

15 years later, and Eddy had pulled off the impossible. He now _owned_ the candy store they spent so many summer days salivating at the bit to get into. Occiasionally, they did. Especially after they all got jobs in high school, but Eddy was more inclined to spend his money on dates when he could get them, Ed on more comics and Double D was saving for the future.

That future ended up being an alright one. It was _perfect_ as far as his friends were concerned. Great job teaching and doing research at one of the country's most premier universities in a happening town in New England. But for Edd, it was just another stop on his life's plan. And right now, he's feeling _stuck in a rut_. So _why not_ go back to where all his ruts began? Plus, he had to see if Eddy had actually made himself a legit business owner.

And Eddy _was_ a _legit_ business owner. The previous owner, who had hired Eddy when they were in high school, taught him the business and Eddy actually paid attention. So when the old man retired, Eddy got the store. One of the first things he did was expand the store to include ice cream, gelato, frozen custard, cakes, cookies, pies and donuts. He would then offer the space up for rent for birthday parties. And parents came in by the _droves_. Lemon Brook parents had to pay a near 20% premium to get the space, but that's the way the cookie crumbles.

But Eddy, being Eddy, liked free labor and had really only asked Double D to come for a visit so he could help him with hosting one of the store's biggest birthday parties to date. And Edd walked out of the store when he figured out what was going on.

As he was headed up the street, he nearly ran into someone on the sidewalk.

"Sorry, man," said a gruff voice that haunted his mind for the better part of the last 15 years.

 _Kevin_.

Edd gasped.

"K-Kevin?"

Panicked blue met shocked green.

"H-Hey, Edd."

Edd swallowed hard. He _rarely_ called him by his name. And a thousand emotions and feelings came rushing back. They spent junior and senior year of high school hiding who they were from the world. It started with Edd giving Kevin a lift from the grocery store because his bike was acting up. Once Kevin got the bike home, he asked Edd for help because Edd seemed to have an idea as to what may have been wrong with it. Edd was right and got a celebratory spin on the beast when they were done.

One bike ride turned into a ride every Sunday morning that summer before junior year. Bike rides turned into video games and movie nights. By homecoming, they were both in _something_ with each other. They blew off half the dance and went back to Edd's for Netflix and whatever the night brought them. By Christmas, Edd was in love. But Kevin was too big, bad and popular to come _out_.

So they hid with plans to come out at graduation. But Edd knew better. He left the next morning, changed his dating preferences on Facebook and was suddenly _out_ to his friends, family and whoever else came across his profile on the social media site. Kevin unfriended him 20 minutes later. So Edd moved on.

At least he _thought_ he did. And here he was, feeling 17 again, because he saw his _first love_ for the first time in 15 years. He took a breath and steeled himself against the tsunami that was taking place in his soul.

"How are you, Kevin?"

Kevin sighed. Edd knew that look in his eyes. He saw it nearly everyday for 2 years. _Longing with pride fighting for its place on the image he presented to the world_.

"I'm good. Wha-What are you doing here?"

"Came to see if Eddy really did it."

" _He did_. I gotta talk to him. Nazz wants KJ to have his fifth birthday here."

Edd's eyes went wide. _So it was true!_ Kevin had started dating Nazz after high school. Eddy was _pissed_. He knew that Kevin and Edd were dating and if they came out, that meant that Eddy could swoop in and steal away Kevin's best girl. But Edd left, Kevin started dating Nazz, married her and now they have Kevin, Jr.

Kevin gave an apologetic shrug, same sad look in his eyes. Edd gave a small smile and shook his head.

"Well, I hope the little one has a great birthday. Tell Eddy that _I_ said to be nice to you," Edd said with a knowing nod.

Kevin smiled that devastingly handsome smile of his that used to light up Edd's world.

"Thanks, Edd," he said, sighing with relief.

"No problem, Kevin," Edd said patting him on the shoulder as he walked away.

He called Eddy when he got out of Kevin's earshot.

 _"Sup, Sockhead? I'm in the middle of something."_

"I think I'll be able to help with that party, Eddy."

 _"No shit?!"_

"No shit."

 _"Awww, you swore!"_

Edd just rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh.

"What time should I be there, Eddy?"

 _"Shoot for 2. The party is supposed to start at 3, but we gotta set up first_."

"Ok, I'll be there at 2."

 _"What's this about I gotta be nice to Kevin?"_

"Goodbye, Eddy."

Edd didn't show up til 330. He had to visit his parents at the hospital. At least that's what he told Eddy. He had no plans to work the party. But he had plenty of plans of ways to let Kevin know what he was _not_ off the hook for lying about himself _and them_ for the last 15 years.

When he walked into the candy store, Ed was dressed as a clown, playing with the sugared up kids. Marie was painting the kids faces to look like base and baseketballs or tigers and fairy wings. She cocked a brow and eyed him with disinterest. She knew his secret in high school, but when he came out on Facebook, she snuffed out the torch she carried for him from jr high. His return was just another slap in the face of their " _what could of been,_ " but she had moved on.

"Let it go, D," she said, when she took a break and joined him at the ice cream counter.

"Marie, you and I both know that that's not going to happen."

"Why not, Edd?"

"I hate liars. If he told the truth, then maybe I could."

"Oh, Double D," she said as she drew him into a hug, "you gotta let go before it kills you. It's been 15 years."

Edd wanted to cry. He knew she was right, but he had a point to make.

Kevin avoided him the entire party. Nazz barely had a moment to say hello before her strawberry blond, bundle of energy drug her away to the candy stations that were set up around the room.

After taking the chaotic scene in for about an hour or so, he decided to take his leave. He was half way up the street, when he felt _someone_ following him. He took a breath and turned around.

"Hello, Nazz."

"Why are you here, Edd?," she asked coldly.

"Came to see if Eddy really did it."

"Uh huh."

"You should get back to _your son's_ birthday party."

And with that, Edd walked away.

Later that night, a knock came to his parent's front door. He knew who it was before he stood up to answer the door.

"Hello, Kevin."

"Hey. Can I come in?"

"No."

" _Edd._ "

"No, Kevin."

 _"Why not?!"_

"You _lied_ to me, Kevin."

"C'mon, Edd. _Everyone_ knew."

"Assuming gets you nowhere. You should get home to _your wife_ and son."

When Edd closed the front door, he set Kevin free. He had always thought that he'd never get over Kevin because there was _no one_ like Kevin.

But did he really want someone who drug their feet, lied and was more worried about other people's opinions then the person by their side? No. No, he didn't.

He wouldn't be replacing Kevin's place in his heart and life. He'd find _someone_ and something better.

And he did.


	10. When We Were Young

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by Adele's When We Were Young. This is a RolfXPrincess tale.**

She had to jump through hoops with her agent and manager, but she managed to pull it off. She got the time off from her North American Tour to come to Peach Creek to go to her high school reunion. She had tried to get Peach Creek on the tour, but this tour was about promoting her 10th album, so only major cities were hit. Peach City did well. It was only 30 minutes away from her old stomping grounds, but it wasn't Peach Creek. She felt she owed the city that made her a star a visit.

She called Nazz and _begged_ her to keep the news a secret. She wanted everyone to come. If it was announced that she'd be there, she'd have too many people that she _needed_ to see _not_ come and even more coming that had no business being there. She just wanted to see her friends again. A surprise assured that.

She stopped by the cemetery before heading to the Marriott where the reunion was taking place at. She had to pay her respects to the woman who gave her first start and her life.

Here Lies

Elizabeth Anne Jackson

Beloved Mother and Friend

" _God,_ I miss you, Momma," she said as she laid a single daisy on the headstone.

As she left the cemetery, she didn't notice a very tall figure, with his own bouquet of daisies, watching her with surprised eyes.

The reunion was well underway when she got there. Sneaking through the hotel's kitchen, she sent Nazz a text when she reached the backstage to let her know she had arrived. Looking on the stage she was pleased that they brought in a grand piano. She just hoped things would go as planned.

"OK, guys, I'm so happy to see so many familiar and _not so familiar_ faces here with us," Nazz said when she stepped to the mic stand on the floor below the stage.

The fact that May Kanker had some work done was not surprising. But no one recognized her. She was proud of her new look and only flipped her long blond hair at Nazz's shady remark.

"But, as you can see behind me, one of our classmates is here to let us bask in the glory of their talent again."

At this, Kevin gave Edd a grin and watched as his husband turned his favorite shade of _red_ , while shaking his head _no_. Edd had no clue what Nazz was getting at, even though most of their class kept cheering for him.

"You guys, it's not Double D," Nazz went on, giggling herself at his sigh of relief.

It was enough that the MIT Science Professor was there. Edd had hoped that whatever news that MIT put out about him and his accomplishments would be enough. He forgot that his husband was a bit of a bragger, be it about the redhead himself, the high school teams he coached or Edd. _Especially, Edd._

"You guys may know her as our former dance captain, resident Afro Queen and all around kickass diva from our Diva Trio. But the world knows her as _Princess_. Peach Creek, give it up for Angela Michelle Jackson!"

At this, the ballroom exploded with cheers. Most hadn't seen her since graduation. Her mother had been killed in a car accident by Rolf's Nana two months before. She only went to prom because Kevin told her that Edd would be broken hearted if she didn't. _No one_ broke Edd's heart. Kevin spent most of freshman year trying to get it and keep it, all while maintaining his bad boy image. He only ended up hurting the poor genius.

When he finally managed to get back in his good graces, he made it a point to make sure that if Edd wasn't happy, _no one_ was. So she went to prom. She danced with Edd, took pictures with Nazz and Marie, sulked with Rave and stopped Eddy and Nat from spiking the punch. She had the best night of her life. But six weeks later, she was gone.

And now she was back. And a foreign young man at the table her friends were gathered at was _stunned_. He hadn't been seeing things.

 _Angela was back in Peach Creek._

She left for Los Angeles the morning after graduation to audition for The Voice. Peach Creek broke the Internet voting for her. She won and was now the critically acclaimed voice of her generation. Her latest album was an ode to the place that made her what she was. A songbird with a warrior's heart. A _Princess_. Only Peach Creek understood and that's all that mattered to her. The label was just glad to make some money off of it.

And as she sat at that grand piano, he wondered, " _Does she still care?"_

He would soon find out that she did and had never really stopped.

"This is only going to work one way," she told her classmates with a grin.

She rolled her neck and then threw her head back before a wide smile cracked across her face.

"DOUBLE D!"

The genius was by her side in an instant and the place exploded in cheers again. They both sang in the school choir and he was her ready accompanist for all her solos and helped her write the music for her swan song for the Talent Show junior year.

Enveloped in her friend's strong hug, she felt like herself again. She wasn't the prima donna superstar, she was simply Angela, Ang, Angie. She was Princess, too. But not like the way the rest of the world saw her. She was just another girly girl trying to find her way in the world.

"What'll it be?," he asked, delicate hands hovering above the ivory keys.

"I only promised Nazz three songs, ok?

He nodded. The superstar's time was precious.

"Let's start with I See Me."

He made a face.

"Staaaaaph it, D!," she giggled.

The song was written by hack song writers for the The Voice that would launch her career. Most anyone that knew her knew the song was hokey, but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Plus, she knew that some people actually _liked_ the tune.

So he played the song and she sang it and at least 2/3s of her former classmates were _thrilled_ to hear the tune. Thankfully, it was a short song and Edd was just as relieved to not be playing it anymore as she was to not sing it.

"Next," he grinned, getting back into their old rhythm.

"Peachy Keen!"

The ode to her old stomping grounds was Peach Creek High's unofficial anthem. And a hit with everyone in the room. Edd _pouted_ when the song was over but a kiss blown from Kevin perked him up again.

"And lastly?"

"For You."

Edd _paled_.

" _Please,_ D?"

He couldn't say no to the pleading look in her dark brown eyes. But he also hoped that she knew what she was doing. The song was a poem she wanted to convert into a song. She sang it at the Talent Show junior year. It was her heart song for one person. And he heard it well. He sang his own back to her that summer between junior and senior year and they had the most beautiful duet in school, next to Kevin and Edd, of course.

But the song ended when his grandmother, who shouldn't have been driving, didn't stop at her stop sign and careened her car into the driver's side door of Angela's mother's car at some 65 miles an hour in a 25 mile per hour zone, killing her instantly. He paid his respects at the funeral, but she couldn't face him. He knew the old woman had no business driving, but didn't stop it.

While she sulked with Rave at Prom, Kevin had to talk him out of exploding at her because he was in his own pain that _no one_ was acknowledging. It took her _years_ to grow up and forgive him. They were kids. He had no control over his grandmother, just as she had no control on her mom insisting on taking the mail for the toy store she managed to the post office herself.

As Edd played the intro, their classmates gasped and she prayed to the Heavens that _he_ was there and that would forgive her for being so unforgiving.

And then she sang. She sang her heart out. She sang for her life. The YouTube videos taken that night showed the world where it was she came from but also where her heart first took flight. A woman in love is a beautiful thing. A woman experiencing heartbreak makes the Heavens cry their own sad song. But a woman asking for forgiveness was to show a graceful type of strength that not many could exhibit or even handle.

And when the song ended, PCH gave her the same standing ovation that they gave her the last time she sang that song. And through tear filled eyes, she saw a tall figure leave the ballroom.

Edd quickly enveloped her in another strong hug and whispered in her ear, "Kevin got us the private bar upstairs at Candy's. We're all meeting there after we leave here."

She nodded, pulled herself together, gave a wave and a bow to her classmates before disappearing backstage again.

She considered going back to her hotel room. She considered going to the cul-de-sac. But she decided to go to the dive bar in downtown Peach Creek instead. She needed a drink to numb her feels.

She wasn't there 10 minutes when she saw a _long_ shadow fall over her. Steeling her emotions against the tornado that was taking place in her soul, she looked up with a smile on her face and said, "Long time, no see."

"Hello, Princess Angela."

His accent was still just as thick. He was still just as tall. His hair was just as blue and those brown eyes were still just as sad as they were the last time she saw them on the day of her mother's funeral.

"Hey, Rolfie."

"What'll it be?," the bartender asked the tall foreign man.

"Knob Creek on the rocks."

"You know your bourbon."

"And you know your wine," he said as he cocked his head to her third glass of Mascato.

"I like the sweet stuff."

"I know," he smiled. Her sweet tooth nearly rivaled Edd's.

"H-How are you?," she asked.

She was genuinely curious. She hadn't seen him in 15 years and the last time they saw each other was on _the worst day of her life_.

"I'm well. I've got three stands at all the Farmer's Market's in Peach City."

"That's great!," she said brightly.

She knew that taking his farm to market had been a long time dream and she was genuinely happy that it had come true for him.

"Nana died two years ago."

"I-I'm _so_ sorry, Rolfie."

The tears of empathy in her eyes couldn't be denied. She felt his pain. On every level.

When he drew her into a hug, a million apologies were squeezed out, accepted and forgiven onto the other's shoulders.

And that's how their long time friends found them. Wrapped up in an embrace that was far too long in coming.

When they pulled back from each other, they knew that there was no new beginning, but they had the closure that they both desperately needed.

"Time to get the party started!," Nat called from the doorway.

She smiled and looked at the young man sitting next to her. He grinned and it was like old times again as he pulled out his phone and said, "Yes, but first, lemme take a selfie."


	11. Rumor Has It

**Author's Note: This story is inspired by Adele's Rumor Has it and a glass of 1800 Skinny Margarita. This is a Diva/Jock Trio Tale.**

They breezed through the front doors of the school and the students made a path for them. You did not _ever_ stand in their way.

He was a Genius and Peach Creek was blessed to be graced by his presence. His wit and sarcasm were as sharp as his number two pencils. And he had a mean left hook. He brought in more trophies for the swim team in a year than the football team had brought in ten.

She was a Dancing Queen. Her sister locs glistened with coconut and vanilla bean oil. Her hair smelled as sweet as her personality. But she would cut a bitch when the need arose. Thankfully for Peach Creek, it hadn't. Yet.

He was a Drama King. And the reason why Peach Creek had more Student Tony's than any other school in their region. He was a phenomenal actor and creative mastermind who put Eddy's imagination to shame. Thankfully, he kept it to the stage. But he was as moody as the Midwest in the spring.

They were the best of friends. And rumor had it that there were three jocks who were after their hearts. But they had _fucked up_. **Epically** so.

He was the redheaded QB with the temper to match his fiery red locks. Green eyes _blazed_ with a hazel fire whenever _anyone_ came near _his_ genius. But was the genius _really_ his? Rumor had it that they were "just friends." They grew up together, were cross street neighbors even and had become _close_ after a crazy summer between seventh and eighth grade. _Something_ was smoldering between them. _No one_ could deny it, even if the redhead did.

He was a farmer with bad ass jump shot. He longed to be close to the Dancing Queen. But his culture said no. So did her father. Rumor had it that they apparently took the risk and his hayloft was a Lover's Nest. And there's a permanent imprint of his left Nike Air Force One's on the backseat of her car. Someone _swore_ they heard her moaning his name into the night sky in the back 50 acres of his farm. But there's been no confirmation on that. Cows don't talk, you know.

The teal headed running back had been after the Drama King since the first day of school freshman year. They were all seniors now. He hadn't let up. Rumor had it that he's made progress. But the Black Box Theater is just a room. Not a recording device on a plane.

The Diva's breeze through the school, fury reigning in their eyes. Prom is upon the school and not a single word from those that _say_ that they care about them. And not a single person has been allowed to approach them. Rumor had it that the Divas were to be left alone because they were to attend the dance _alone_. The Jocks couldn't (or was it, _wouldn't?_ ) go with them, but had made it _very clear_ that they wanted them to go.

 _Like hell that was happening._

The genius had asked the president of the robotics club. He said _yes_.

The Dancing Queen asked the soccer captain. Who had grown up with the basketball playing farmer. He not only said _yes_ , he was ditching his very _visible_ imaginary friend fro the night. He wanted her for himself and he'd have her for himself.

The Drama King out right _told_ Jimmy he was coming to the dance with him. In front of everyone at the jock's lunch table. Sarah would have been pissed if she didn't know that you _do not_ tell the Divas no. Rumor had it that cried herself to sleep in her brother's room that night, though.

The Jocks didn't know what to do. They wouldn't dare do anything that would blemish the sparkling images they had built up for themselves.

She came to the rescue. Or at least, she thought she did. She brought in her fellow cheerleaders who could stand in for those that truly had the Jocks hearts. Pretty faces that looked good for pictures that would be brought out in 20 years to explain to little children what daddy was like as a kid. The kids would never give a damn, though.

Rumor had it that the Divas scoffed at their so called "replacements." They were Divas. They were _irreplaceable_. _They_ did the replacing. _And the Jocks had been replaced._

The night of the dance, the Divas breezed into the Marriott's ballroom, dates on their arms and dressed to _kill_. The Jocks felt as dead inside as young men their age are often accused of being. They had lost.

But rumor had it that the Genius and the QB had hooked up in the coat closet right outside the ballroom.

But rumor had it that the Farmer and the Dancing Queen had taken a slow dance in a dark corner of the deck outside of the ballroom.

But rumor had it that the Running Back and the Drama King had gotten a hotel room and Jimmy was sent home halfway through the dance.

On Graduation Day, at the cheerleader's party for her neighbors, rumor had it that three jocks decided that it was time to come clean. Rumor had it that they confessed. They apologized. They begged for forgiveness. Six sets of parents looked their young adults in the eye and the world stood still.

Rumor has it that _everyone_ was going to be at the 10 year reunion.

And that rumor _was true_.

Rumor had it that the Genius was there, but he left his Nobel Peace Prize for his scientific discoveries at the home he shares with jock turned nationally titled college football coach.

Rumor had it that the Diva sang a couple of her Grammy winning songs with the Genius on the piano. But the Farmer was no where to be found. The old country apparently needed him more than he needed her.

Rumor had it that Drama King was there. And the former Running Back was by his side, fielding calls from Hollywood. Sure, he had room on their mantel piece for a few Oscars to go along with his Tony Awards.

Rumor had it that when the Farmer showed up at the end of the night, the now _Singing Queen_ _did not_ dance into his arms.

But according to TMZ, the new rumor is that she now shares her NYC penthouse with a tall foreigner who owns a bodega around the corner from a theater that the teal headed jock owns on Broadway. And rumor has it that there's a new show at that theater starring the Drama King that's opening tonight. And rumor has it that the Divas will be on the red carpet, Jocks in tow.

But you didn't hear it from me.


	12. How Did You Get Here

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by Deborah Cox's How Did You Get Here? This is a KevEdd tale.**

The Peach Creek Gang took in the scene before them and sighed.

Double D was breaking up with another really great guy. Again. Naturally.

It was January. The Winter Formal was in two weeks, then the Sadie Hawkin's Dance was in February. March meant Spring Break and April was the Spring Fling and Prom. They were all graduating in May. They dealt with the same schedule for the last three years and Edd being single the _entire time_. Except he didn't have to be. And it was driving Nazz, Angela and Eddy nuts. Nat had an inkling as to what was going on because Rave knew but Rave wasn't talking.

When Daniel Michaelson walked away from Double D's locker, he cut his sad green eyes at Kevin. Double D walked off in the opposite direction towards the library.

"What the fuck was _that_ about?," the redhead asked.

Nazz facepalmed, Angela sighed, Eddy and James shook their heads.

"Rock, paper, sisscors?" the actor asked, fist out.

 _"Fine,"_ his friends chorused.

It was like this after every breakup. The four of them would play the childhood game to determine who got to talk to the genius first.

Princess won. If you can call what was about to happen " _winning."_

" _Joy_ ," she said as she trudged to the library.

"Don't kill him!," Eddy called after her. "He's supposed to be helping me cram for my English test later."

She just flipped him off.

Kevin looked after her with a _very_ confused look on his face. Rolf and Big Ed jumped into action. They had been under strict orders since freshman year from Angela and Eddy to keep the redhead distracted after Edd broke up with someone. Freshman year it was Marie. She hasn't spoken a word to him since then. It made things a bit difficult as they had a few classes together, but soon their teachers figured out how to keep them separated. Sophomore year, it was Edd's first boyfriend, a _redhead_ named Thomas Adams. Then the _green eyed_ blond bombshell, Franchesca Simmons. Now, Daniel. Tall, brunette _green eyes_ and one of the nicest guys in school. And Edd just broke up with him.

"Hey, Kev, can you come with me and Rolf to help Mr Thomas?," Ed asked. The big lug and the farmer had been instructed to help their science teacher with moving some new equipment into the science labs.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go," Kevin said, turning to walk down the hall.

"Uh, Kev. The science labs are _that_ way," Nazz said, pointing in the _opposite_ direction.

"Yeah, yeah," the redhead muttered, pulling his red ball cap tighter over his head to hide his blush.

* * *

Truth be told, Kevin worried over the genius. They'd slowly become friends after the cul-de-sac took on Eddy's Big Bro and won. Well, the Kankers won, but the whole situation bonded them all. After Edd started actually dating Marie the summer before freshman year, he came to Kevin for advice. Kevin, being Kevin, and thus a _major playboy,_ gave him all the advice he could. Edd took most of it with a grain of salt. Kevin's way of wooing the ladies and Edd's were like oil and water. They just didn't mix. It had more to do with their very distinct personalities than whether or not the advice was good or bad.

But then the boy started breaking up with people. It wasn't that he and Marie were a bad match, it was the fact that they hadn't spoken a word to each other since. Thomas transferred to Lemon Brook, Franchesca moved out of state and who knows what Daniel was going to do. After each break up, the dumpee would leave Peach Creek. Quickly. According to Sarah, they all wanted to get as far away from the ravenette as possible. The only reason why Marie didn't leave was because she couldn't afford to. And Edd would spend the whole of the spring semester looking _sad_. And it stung Kevin. For a while he took it personally as he knew he was the one that gave Edd dating advice. But once he realized that Edd wasn't using his advice outright, he realized that whatever was going on was between Edd and his ex's. One of which was rumored to live in Texas.

"Yo, Lumpy, what's Double Dork's deal? Why'd he break up with Danny?," Kevin asked as he moved another box of microscopes to a table in the back of one of the science labs.

Ed _froze_. Rolf still had his wits about him, though.

"Maybe Daniel's moving."

"Uh huh. Doesn't explain why he looked at me like _their_ breakup is _my_ fault."

Ed and Rolf sighed and exchanged a knowing look. Ed shook his head and Rolf gave a nod in understanding.

"Double D's hurting, Kevin. Hopefully Princess can talk to him and he'll feel better again."

Kevin rolled his eyes. Ang, Eddy, Rave, Nazz, hell, even Jonny would _"talk"_ to the genius for the entire spring semester and he still looked _sad_. Once, during Spring Break junior year, Kevin drug him out of his house and to the movies. Then they spent the rest of the day at Dave and Buster's in Peach City. Kid went home with a smile on his face. But he looked even _sadder_ when school started and Angela threatened to kill him if he drug Edd out of his house " _like that_ _ever again_." He believed her. They still hung out, but he treaded lightly around him for the rest of the semester.

"He better," the redhead said.

* * *

At lunch, Double D still looked sad, but he wasn't moping. That is, til Angela set her tray down and took the seat directly across from him.

"You're gonna talk to him _today,_ " she told him.

The table gasped. Except for Kevin. He was just as confused as he was that morning.

"Talk to who?," he asked.

Double D _paled_ , eyes _wide_.

"Oh, dear," he muttered as he went back to picking at his blueberries.

"He knows who," Angela said as she cracked open her lunch box.

"Can _I_ know?!," Kevin asked exasperatedly.

"You will soon," she told him.

"Is it Frank?"

"No," Nazz said.

 _"Frank?,"_ Eddy asked. " _So_ not his type."

"EDDY!"

"Can it, Edd," Rave said. "You have a type and Frank ain't close to being it."

The smart Ed went pink at this and sighed as he tried to get his blush under control.

Kevin thought some more, but Princess broke all of his thoughts away.

"It's not who you think it is. But you'll know before sundown or _so help me I'll tell you myself,_ " she said looking Edd in the eye.

The genius gulped.

"You _wouldn't?,_ " he gasped.

 _"Try me."_

" _Fine_ , but do know that I'm doing this under duress," he said as he stood.

"Noted," she said as she stabbed the straw into her Capri Sun.

"Where you going, D?," Ed asked, scared that his friend was upset.

"To the library. I'll see you in study hall."

"Ok, have fun with your books, Double D," the big lug said as he went back to his mac and cheese.

Five minuets after he left, Angela spoke up again.

"Kevin, you might want to go to the library."

"What? Why?"

"Because I said so."

Kevin took a breath and gathered up his things. There was a reason they called her Princess. And one is because she said so.

* * *

Kevin found the genius in a large, stiff, overstuffed chair by the library's picture window. His hat was pulled over his eyes, head lolled back over the back of the chair and he was gripping the arms of the chair so tight that his knuckles were _white_.

"Dude, what's going on? You ok, D?," Kevin asked him as he kicked his foot to get his attention.

Edd was so startled by this action that he fell out of the chair.

"Chill," Kevin chuckled as he helped him up.

 _"H-How'd you get here?,"_ Edd asked, eyes as wide as they were at lunch.

"I _walked._ Duh. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Uh huh. That doesn't explain why _your ex_ looked at me like I personally offended him or something this morning."

"I'm sorry, Kevin. If that is how Daniel is going to react to this situation, then so be it."

"How you doing, though? Most people are pretty happy when they break up with someone. Not hiding in the library."

Edd sighed as he slipped off his beanie and ran a hand through thick, inky black curls.

"Heartbreak, no matter what end of it you're on, still hurts," he said.

As Kevin considered this, the bell rang.

"I'll see you later, Kevin."

* * *

Later that night, after Edd came home from work, he found _Kevin_ in his living room.

 _"How'd you get in here?!"_

"Your _mom_ let me in, Dork. She said you were at work but I could wait for you. She's at the hospital and says she'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

Edd sighed and set his things down.

"And _Angela_ told me to come over."

Edd tossed his head back and let out a sound of frustration. He loved his mom. He loved Angela like the sister he never had. But right about now, he was _not_ in the mood for their conscious and subconscious meddlesome behavior.

"C'mon, D. What's going on?"

Edd came into the living room and sat down on the opposite side of the couch from Kevin.

"What did you get me for Christmas this year?"

"A Dr Who case for your phone."

"And the year before that?"

"The Lego Ghostbusters Ecto1 set."

"And the year before that?"

"Some slides from the Discovery Store, I _think?_ Why?"

"And the year before that?"

Kevin would never forget that gift for as long as he lived. That year was the year that all three Eds had been _invited_ to Nazz's Christmas party. He got all three of them a miniature jawbreaker dispenser. While Eddy and Big Ed were happy for the candy, Double D raved about the mechanics and inner workings of the machine. Watching him go on and on about it was equal parts enthralling and _adorkable._

 _"The jawbreaker machine."_

"Uh huh. You see, you and I have a bit of a problem, Kevin. _Marie_ also got me a jawbreaker dispenser. _Thomas_ gave me slides. _Franchesca_ gave me a Lego Ghostbusters Ecto1 set and _Daniel_ gave me a Dr Who phone case _just like the one you gave me_."

"Oops."

"Indeed. You can only imagine how this looks."

"Yeah, I guess. But _you_ broke up with _them_."

"I'm not going to regift or _throw away_ gifts from my friends to appease my partner's insecurities."

"I mean, I guess that's cool," Kevin shrugged.

Edd gave a small laugh, but his eyes still looked sad.

"You're gonna be ok, D," Kevin said as he patted him on the shoulder.

"I hope so," he said quietly.

"So can we tell Ang that we talked and everything is cool now?"

Edd's eyes went wide again as he froze in place.

"Edd?"

Panicked blue met confused green.

"I...K-Kevin, I have something I need to tell you," a _red_ faced Edd said.

"What's up?," Kevin said quietly, voice full of near fatherly concern.

Edd sighed.

"The only reason why Daniel cut his eyes at you was because he thinks you're trying to date me. Marie won't speak to me because she's still upset about the jawbreaker dispenser. Thomas and Franchesca both felt you and I _were_ dating because they felt the gifts you gave me were something that only a _partner_ would think to give."

Kevin slowly took this information in. Then Edd's phone rang.

It was Angela.

Edd whined as he hit the Ignore button, threw his phone on the coffee table and fell back on the couch and covered his face with his arm.

 _"Dude."_

 _"Kevin."_

Then _Kevin's_ phone rang.

"It's Ang."

 _Edd was up like a shot!_

" _Please_ don't answer that, Kevin! I'm _begging_ you!"

Kevin cocked a brow and gave the wide eyed genius a mischievous grin as he hit the Ignore button and placed his phone next to Edd's on the coffee table.

"Did you talk to _him_ , yet?"

Edd went _scarlet_.

"I..."

"C'mon, Edd. I know I'm not the greatest wingman in the world, but I can _try_ to help. Because apparently Ang seems to think that you need my help."

"It's not _that_. It's... _Oh, it wasn't supposed to happen like this!,"_ Double D said as he flopped back onto the couch and pulled his beanie over his eyes.

"What isn't _supposed_ to happen?," Kevin asked as he lifted Edd's beanie back up to its proper position on his forehead.

Kevin was almost past being frustrated and just _pissed_. Edd had been confusing him _all_ day and showed no signs of stopping.

Edd sat up and drew his knees to his chest, placed his chin on top of his knees and there was a world of hurt and rejection in his eyes. He looked so much like he did when they were kids and one of Eddy's scams had failed yet again.

"I...I _like_ you, OK. After Marie got so upset about you giving me the jawbreaker dispenser I didn't really think anything of it. But every gift since then..."

It was now _Kevin's_ turn to a flustered mess. He thought the gifts he had given Edd were nice. They were things he had admired during times they had hung out together. So he got them for him. But he had done that for _all_ of his friends. But only Edd's gifts had ended up causing him to lose two girlfriends, two boyfriends and spend the entire spring semester of his high school career being _sad_.

 _"Oh, no_ _."_

"Uh huh."

"Edd...I... _oh, no_."

"It's OK, Kevin."

"No. No, it's not, Double D."

"What?!"

"Damnit, D. I screwed things up for you. That's not cool."

"It's not like you _knew_ what they were going to give me, Kevin. _Unless_ you did."

Kevin shot him a look. Edd just grinned.

"You're an ass. And _no_ , I _didn't_ know."

"Well, now you do."

Kevin sighed and fell back onto the couch.

"What do we do now, D?"

Edd arched a brow.

 _"We?"_

"You like me. And I'm sick of seeing you look sad all semester. So, _what do we do now?_ "

"Uhh..." The genius was rendered speechless.

Then Kevin's stomach growled.

"You know what? We're going to dinner," Kevin said as he sat up and grabbed Edd's car keys.

"But I have homework to do!"

"Do it when you get back. Hell, you could skip it for the rest of semester and still be ahead of everyone."

" _Be that as it may_ , Kevin, I'm not blowing off my responsibilities because _you're_ hungry. I'll make us something."

"You can cook?!"

"My mother pretty much _lives_ at the hospital. How else do you think I've been taking care of myself?"

"I thought your dad did it or something."

"My father left us when I was in eighth grade."

"Sorry. I didn't know," Kevin said sheepishly.

"And now you do," Edd said as he stood and went to the kitchen.

Dinner was Shepherd's Pie. Dessert was blueberry ice cream. And Kevin got to know Edd a bit more. Edd's crush on him aside, he was happy to see the boy smile in January again.

* * *

They blew off all the dances that semester and either went to the movies, Dave and Buster's or just hung out at one of their houses and played video games or watched Netflix. But their friends _were not_ about to let them off the hook for Prom. So Kevin took Nazz and Edd went alone.

"I heard you told him," a voice behind Edd said as he sat at the table his friends had chosen as their own while everyone else was enjoying another slow dance.

Edd turned around and was surprised to see that he wasn't dreaming. _She_ had spoken to him for the first time in over three years.

"Hello, Marie. And yes, I did tell him."

"And _yet_ , you sit here _alone_."

"I'd rather be alone and true to myself than to put my friends place in my life in a position that they don't deserve to appease my partner's insecurities."

"He gave you all those gifts on purpose."

"And what purpose would _that_ be and do you have _proof?_ "

"Just call it women's intuition."

Edd cocked a brow.

"I'd love to believe you, Marie, but Kevin as assured me that those gifts were given out of knowledge that I would like them. Not because he was trying to date me."

"Keep thinking that, _Lover Boy_ ," she drawled at him before walking away.

Kevin took in the whole scene from the dance floor. Nazz just shook her head.

"Can't believe that the first time she talks to him in damn near three years has them fighting again."

Nazz shot him a look.

"You _do_ know _why_ don't you?," she asked.

"Apparently all his ex's are mad because I gave him the same thing they did."

"Uh huh. But _why_ did you do it, Kev?"

It was Kevin's turn to give a sideways glance.

"Because I thought he'd like them."

"Keep thinking that, Lover Boy."

"What?!"

"You _know_ he _likes_ _you_. And you've done _way more_ than give him nice things to show that _you like him, too_."

Kevin _froze_. Nazz just smiled.

"About time you admitted it."

Kevin did his best to hide his red face in her hair. She giggled.

"Not funny, Nazz."

"You're right. It's freaking hilarious!"

"Stahp it!"

"Kevin, I'm your best friend. I _know_ you. I know that you've dated every short, gap toothed, pale faced, curly locked, black haired, blue eyed girl in school. You _damn near cried_ when Samantha Richardson got that gap between her two front teeth fixed. You moped for three weeks when Dakota Smith moved. And you outright told me that Tina Miles would be _perfect_ if she was as smart as _Double D_. You have a type. Your type is _him_."

Kevin took a breath and _finally_ admitted to himself that he had a crush on Edd. But what would Edd think of _him?!_

"And what if I'm not his?"

Nazz laughed.

"Seriously?! Marie aside, Tommy had _red hair_ , Frankie had _green eyes,_ and Danny is as _tall as you with_ _green eyes._ Between Marie's attitude, Tommy's skills on the field, Frankie's good looks and Danny's sheer adoration for him, he built his perfect _you._ "

 _"Oh, god._ "

"Uh huh."

 _"What do I do now, Nazz?"_

"You go and talk to him, Kev. **Now.** "

"Wha?"

Nazz grabbed him by his tie and brought him down til they were nose to nose.

"Four years ago, at the first pool party you actually invited them to, I saw you look at him like you _used to look at me_. And you _haven't stopped_ looking at him like _that_ since. **Go. Talk. To. Him.** "

When Kevin still hesitated, she let go of his tie and sighed.

"I'll figure out how to get home. But you won't meet someone like him ever again. **Go. Now.** "

Kevin stood up and surveyed the room.

 _Edd was gone._

* * *

Kevin checked the restrooms all around the ballroom. He checked with the hotel's front desk and Edd didn't get a room, but he did leave. Kevin went down a mental checklist of places were Edd could be. When one place kept popping up, he hopped in his dad's car and prayed the kid would stay put long enough for him to get there. He knew his mom had taken the night off from the hospital to see Edd off to prom and he _did not_ want to have this conversation with her around. He raced home, parked the car and made his way down to the park behind his house.

 _Edd wasn't there_.

Taking a minute to _breathe_ , he sat on one of the park's benches and tried to figure out where else the genius could be.

 _"How did you get here? Nobody's supposed to be here!"_

Kevin snapped his head up at the sound of the voice in front of him.

 _Edd!_

He jumped up and drew the shorter boy in a _strong_ hug.

 _"Kevin, I can't breathe!_ "

"Sorry, sorry!," Kevin said as he loosened his grip on the boy, but not letting him go. "I was worried. Why'd you leave?"

"Had to clear my head."

 _"On the other side of town?"_

"I have a lot on my mind," the brilliant one shrugged.

 _"Uh huh."_

"Kevin, _why are you here?_ What about Nazz?"

"She's the one that told me to come."

"Oh." Edd sounded sad and defeated.

Kevin would have no more of that. Not ever again.

"OK, I _know_ that I gave you all those gifts because I knew you'd like them. And yeah, I was tired of seeing you look so sad all semester. But, I do know that I like you. I guess I just wasn't ready to admit it."

 _Silence_

Then Edd slowly slipped his arms around Kevin's waist and did his best to hide his red face in Kevin's chest.

"Kevin?"

"Yeah?"

 _"What do we do now?"_

Kevin dipped his head down and pressed his lips to the one's belonging to the boy who's heart had snuck up and stole his own. And Kevin learned something new about Edd.

He's a _damn good_ kisser.

When they came up for air, the blue eyed one shyly said, "I could go for doing that again."

So they did.


	13. Stay The Night

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by Stay The Night by ZEDD, feat Hayley Willliams from Paramore. This is a KevEdd/Nave tale.**

 _"Why?!,"_ Edd thought to himself.

He knew why, he just didn't want to admit it.

James sat down next to him and sighed. This time Edd gave him a worried glance. Rave was _always_ sighing. But this time he sounded as defeated and stuck as Double D felt.

"Scoot over and make yourself comfortable. Looks like we're stuck here."

"Noooooooo," Edd whined.

Rave pointed to the window. Edd stood up and went to a window, cracked open the blinds and looked outside. Snow was falling in near golf ball sized clumps. The wind was whipping it around something fierce.

"It's a fucking blizzard out there, Edd. We couldn't make it back to Brooklyn if we tried," James said.

Rave could tell from the way the science professor was standing that he was _pissed_.

"We're stuck."

"Yep."

"Shit."

"Aww, the doctor swore," Nat said from the doorway.

And despite the looks he got from said doctor and his Tony award winning friend, he grinned. He couldn't have planned a better night himself. And he had tried.

But a clamoring at the front door tore his attention away from the _mad scientist_ and the moody actor. He made his way down the hall and grinned at the snow covered sight before him.

"Welcome home, coach."

"Hey."

"You won't believe who stopped by to see _us_."

Kevin's green eyes went _wide._

 _"No shit!?"_

"Yeah, but Edd's _pissed_."

"Of course he is."

"Not just because of _that,_ you idiot. They're stuck. There's no way they can make it back to Brooklyn in this."

Kevin took this bit of information in. Sure it was a hell of a snow storm, but he figured that Edd would stop by, they'd have a few _words_ , he'd get his things and leave. But the basketball coach was stuck on campus far longer than he had anticipated because he had to make sure that his student athletes made it back to their dorms in one piece. It was a wonder that they had made it back to campus at all. It didn't start snowing til halftime and they had a 2 hour trip back to NYU. Today was going down as one of his longest days ever. And he just may have a chance to make sure it ended on a high note.

* * *

They had met two years before. Edd was the new biology and earth sciences professor. He also was going to head up the newly formed global warming research team. Kevin had just been promoted from assistant basketball coach to head basketball coach after the former coach retired. Kevin had stopped by his office to check on how a few of his student athletes were doing and was _immediately_ taken in by the professor's big blue eyes. Then he started talking. Thick Brooklyn accent and he was smart as hell. Kevin was crushing. _Hard._ Edd got his Bachelor's at Washington University in St Louis, his Master's at Columbia and his Doctorate at Harvard. He was just glad to be done and back home in New York. Kevin was the bad boy from Queens who made good. Real good. He spent his undergrad at KU, but got his Master's at USC. He came back home to take care of his ailing mother, but stayed on at NYU after she passed. Like Edd, he just felt better living in New York.

Edd introduced his childhood friend James to Kevin and Nat when Kevin "found" him at a bistro on the Upper East Side. The Julliard trained actor had been taking the Great White Way by storm and the storm in his chestnut eyes had Nat chasing him like he was an EF5 tornado and he was the last storm chaser on earth. Nat's familial connections to Broadway made them a match made in business heaven.

And things were good. For a while. But Kevin would blow off lunch dates for pickup games. Nat would be too busy trying to woo yet another theater company to his family's theater to see Rave's new shows. Rave's rehearsal schedules were so all over the place that any time they _did_ get to see each other, they'd argue over how much things had changed and how little time that one would have for the other. Kevin couldn't seem to appreciate how much time Edd was devoting to him by coming to his games instead of researching new scientific theories on how to combat global warming or grading lab reports. And Edd's work was just too far above Kevin's level of intelligence as to warrant it not being spoken of around him.

So things had fallen apart. Nat and Kevin had told their boyfriends to "stop by whenever" to get their things and drop off their keys. It was over. Valentine's Day weekend had been a disaster. Edd was too busy preparing for midterms to spare Kevin a few mere seconds of conversation that didn't have them arguing over why they just didn't have time for each other anymore. Kevin was stressed out from the ensuing March Madness that was to come, Nat was in California helping his family's studio prepare for sweeps and missed Rave's new show, that the actor had to blow off dinner after dinner to rehearse for.

Two weeks later, all four young men had _finally_ had the time to spend and couldn't bear to spend it. They were all too hurt. But Nat had a plan. Like hell he was letting the actor go. He was the fire that not only stoked his loins, but his heart and soul. The creative mastermind had him seeing the world in a whole new light. He couldn't let him get away. But he needed Kevin there to help. And as luck would have it, James and Edd were roommates. They needed each other's help to get their things out of the Queens brownstone. Kevin could distract Edd while he made one last ditch effort to get Rave to not only _stay the night_ , but to stay by his side.

He knew Kevin and the scientist had their own issues to work through. While he didn't know what type of plan Kevin had for dealing with the genius or if he had one at all, he knew that Kevin would keep Edd out of Rave's hair long enough for him to make his move and make it stick.

But it seemed that global warming's haphazard weather patterns decided to help him more than Kevin ever could. Their estranged loves were _stuck_.

* * *

"We need to talk," Kevin said as he walked into the living room.

Angry blue and exasperated chestnut eyes snapped up to meet his own.

"I second that," Nat said as he came in behind his best friend and slung an arm over his shoulder.

"I'm gonna need a drink for _this_ ," Rave said as he made his way to the kitchen. "Need anything, Edd?"

"Maker's Mark on the rocks. No chaser."

Three sets of eyebrows shot up in surprise at him.

"Well, shit. You've got it, buddy," Rave said as he went through the kitchen doors. Nat wasn't far behind him.

Kevin took a seat on the coffee table in front of the smartest person he had ever known.

"For someone so smart, you can be incredibly stupid," he said coldly.

 _"Excuse you?!"_

"Edd, I know I haven't been there like I should have, but you aren't the easiest person to be there for."

"I'm plenty easy to be there for, Kevin," Edd said, his tone as icy as the icicles hanging from the eaves that covered the windows to the brownstone.

"Really? Then why is that every time I try to make some type of attempt to understand what it is you're doing in the labs or why my guys are struggling with some section of your class that I'm made out to be some idiot who _"just wouldn't understand?!"_

"Kevin, one only takes offense to those things that they know that they lack any sort of knowledge in."

"Kinda like you suck at reading a screen on the court?"

Edd bristled at this. Kevin always had him when it came to sports.

"Whenever you tried to learn anything about what I do, _I would help you_. But I have _never_ been given the same courtesy."

"Yes, you have. But you stopped trying. I can't help those that don't want to be helped."

It was Kevin's turn to bristle. What Edd did for a living was tough to understand. And as much as Edd would try to guide him, it was easier to just give up sometimes.

"I have put off _hours_ of research and set my students back _at least_ three sections _every March since we've met_ just so I could go to games and support you. And the only thing I get in return are silly quips about how easy it'll be to catch up. It's not easy, Kevin! I _hate_ rushing my students through _weeks_ worth of material in just _days_. And the climate doesn't stop changing just because we're playing Syracuse. All I've wanted is some acknowledgement that you think that what _I'm doing_ is just as important as what _you_ do."

"Because the school dumping _millions_ on you and your team isn't enough?"

"No. No, it's not. It means _nothing_ when the person who _says_ they _love you_ acts if what you do isn't important."

At this, Kevin put his hands in his head and groaned. He wanted to cry. From the get go, he'd brag about himself and his skills on the court. Having Edd behind the bench as his support was the biggest ego boost he'd ever had. Someone who genuinely loved him was there to support him. What more could he ask for? Nothing. But he didn't give it in return. He had guys transfer out of Edd's class to an "easier" professor. He couldn't be bothered to come to Edd's talks or receptions the school gave the science department. Edd was right. He had stopped trying. And why should Edd care if he didn't?

Remorseful green met sad blue.

"I'm so sorry, Edd."

Edd bowed his head to hide the tears welling up in his eyes because he knew that if he looked back up to that sad face, he'd lose it. He had to preserve some of his dignity.

* * *

In the kitchen, out of habit, James made Nat a vodka and cranberry. Then dumped it on his head.

"I suppose I deserve that," Nat said as he removed his sweater and used it as a towel for his head.

 _"Suppose?!"_

 _"James."_

"Don't give me that, Nathan!"

"I'm trying to apologize here!"

"Try harder!"

"James, _please_. I am sorry. I don't know how it happened or how we got here but I don't want to stay here."

 _"Neither do I,"_ Rave said as he looked out the window over the kitchen sink and took in the storm that was raging outside. Only the storm in his eyes and heart was fiercer.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you out in this. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

Rave stared him down and Nathan caught the full brunt of why he was called Rave. If the eyes are the windows to the soul, he was looking at hurricane wrapped up in a tornado wreaking havoc on the other's entire essence. Rave was _hurting_. And it was all Nathan's fault.

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Have you packed my things?"

Nat took a breath and willed his breaking heart not to _shatter_.

"Yes," he softly intoned.

"Good. I am genuinely surprised that you _finally_ did something I asked for once."

Nat shot him a glance.

"So I guess making sure that Amanda was at your beck and call for you the last year and a half wasn't enough?"

"No, because she's _your assistant_. I said that I needed help finding _my own._ "

"I tried! They all weren't good enough for you!"

"If you can find her, you can find someone _just like her_. It's not that damn hard, Nathan."

"Yes, it is! I have shit to do! I can't just dump off everything for you!"

"But you can sure run to fucking _California_ whenever you fucking feel like it!"

"I don't, "run off to California." I go to _work_ in California."

"Your Facebook and Instagram pages say otherwise," the actor _coldly_ replied as a hard gust of wind blew against the drafty old house.

Nathan had never felt so cold and alone in his own home before.

* * *

"Edd say something," Kevin said as he leaned forward to put his head in the other's lap.

 _Silence_

Then a shaky breath and a sniffle.

His red SnapBack was slowly removed from his head as Edd said in a shaky voice, thick with emotion, "You don't need to wear a hat indoors, Kevin," as he ran his delicate fingers through the redhead's hair.

"You need a haircut."

"You like my hair long," Kevin said with a smug grin.

Another shaky breath from the ravenette.

Kevin got on his knees and wrapped his arms around the other's waist.

"I'm so sorry, Edd," he said softly as he snuggled himself as closely into the genius' lap as he could.

And as hard gust of wind shook the house, the dam broke. Gut wrenching sobs shook the ravenette and it shook Kevin to his core.

"I...I w-want t-to for-forgive you, K-Kevin. But I don't think I can."

"Why not?" Kevin knew why. But he still needed to hear it.

"You _hurt me_ , Kevin. You had students removed from my classes. You were the _only person_ who wasn't at _any_ of the receptions last year. But I was there for you. You made me look like a fool, Kevin and in front of the whole university no less. How can I trust you again?"

"I...I dunno."

Edd just cried harder.

* * *

"I could say the same for you, James, " Nat retorted.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Goldburg?"

Business James was making his first appearance of the night. Nat could work with this.

"You took enough selfies to bring down the Kardashian empire earlier this month."

"They were press for my show. I wouldn't have had to do it if I had competent assistant."

"Why do _I_ have to be the one to find _you_ an assistant?!"

"Because you _promised me_ that you would."

Nat _froze_. He had promised Rave an assistant. They were having a meeting with Rave's agent and he told them both that he'd help the actor get one. A year and a half later, Rave has to call _his_ assistant to get most anything done.

"I wouldn't have had to miss so many damn dates with you if I had some help!"

Nat was _stunned_. Rave wasn't blowing off their dates. They just came at _really bad times_. If he had an assistant to help him schedule his life and execute his daily plans, he wouldn't have missed anything. Hell, he could have probably made a trip or two to California with him.

"Not only that, but _you_ told me that you needed _my_ help with getting a few of those theater companies on with your theater. _I can't help you unless you help me._ I don't know what's going on in your life because I barely have enough time to deal with my own, Nathan."

Nat took a breath.

"I'm sorry, James."

"I know."

"Hey!"

"You are and you know it."

"Fine, but I'm trying here!"

"Try harder."

"We're not playing this game again, James."

"Who said anything about playing games, Nathan?"

Nathan quickly stepped to the actor and wrapped him in his arms.

"I love you. I don't want you to go. But what is it gonna take for me to make it up to you?!"

* * *

Kevin had moved from the coffee table to couch, pulled the sobbing genius in his lap and held him close.

"I'm sorry. I know that you may never trust me again, but I do love you."

As Kevin's words shook Edd's soul another gust of wind shook the house and the power went out.

"Well, shit!," Rave yelled from the kitchen.

Kevin gently put Edd back on the couch and went to light the fireplace. Thankfully, Edd had made sure that it was ready to go for a moment like this right before Christmas. A fire was lit, Kevin and Nat got extra blankets and turned up the radiator. Edd glanced at the window and cocked his head to the side. It was eerily quiet outside. Standing, he went to the window and yanked the blinds open.

 _It had stopped snowing._

The scientist and the actor gave sad sighs of relief.

"It's still a disaster out there," Kevin said as he came up behind Edd and wrapped a heavy blanket and strong arms around him.

"We can't let you guys out there," Nat said. "It's too cold."

"Stay," Kevin said. "Please."

* * *

The power came back on around 6AM. It was around 3AM, by firelight in the living room and candlelight in the kitchen that four hearts were slowly patched up and the ground work for actually repairing them laid. Kevin never missed a reception and Nat was always there for opening night. Rave got a California vacation and his own assistant. And Edd loves it when global warming makes it so he has to _stay the night_.


	14. Clarity

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by Clarity by Zedd, feat Foxes. This is a KevEdd tale.**

Edd walked into the front door of his home and _slammed_ the door.

 _"Eddward!,"_ his mother admonished. "We _do not_ slam doors in this home."

Edd looked down at the woman before him as if he couldn't figure out who she was or why she was in his house. But after shaking his foggy head, he looked into big blue eyes that resembled his own, blond hair and the same gapped toothed smile, but she wasn't smiling at the moment.

" _Mother?_ What are you doing here?"

" _I live here_ , Eddward."

Eddward shot her a look that she just waved off.

"I know that it seems like I don't, but I do. And you need to call your father."

Edd sighed. The _last person_ he wanted to speak to after today was his _father_. He got his inky black curly hair, pale skin, height (at 5'10 he could now look most of his former bullies in the eye and they would back down. All but _one._ ) and last name from the man and that's where their similarities ended. The stoic man wasn't a father as much as he was an authority figure. He had hoped after the divorce that he wouldn't have to deal with him anymore, and yet, once a month, he was forced to speak to him for 15 minutes on the phone or via Skype or Facetime. If it wasn't for his mother insisting that her son still be granted some semblance of privacy in his life (and her own, by proxy), he'd have access to his Facebook and Instagram profiles, too. Edd was a good kid. Whatever his father needed to know could be known from Edd himself.

Seeing the look on her son's face, Dr Renee Marion-Vincent took her only child into a soft hug.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"I understand. I'll make you tea. It helps clear your head."

"Thank you, Mother, but I'd rather just be left alone for a while."

She nodded her understanding.

"You need to call your father before 8 o'clock, though."

"Noted."

* * *

Edd went up to his room and threw himself on the bed. Taking in the scents in his bed linens, he started to cry. All he wanted was to _smell_ _him_ himself and he couldn't. It wasn't for lack of trying, though. He met _him_ at _his_ locker that morning only to be blown off before he could say hello. _He_ didn't give him a glance in English, barely grunted at him when their history teacher had _him_ pass him back his test from a couple days before.

At lunch, _everyone_ noticed that not only was he starting to get down, but that the other was nowhere to be found. Gym was when things came to a head. _He_ wouldn't partner with him. Their gym teacher was thrown for such a loop, he sent Edd to the nurse's office. It was just as well. He had a headache, a stomach ache and his whole body felt sore. He took some Tylenol and a nap and woke up just in time to go home.

But _he_ wasn't at Edd's locker like _he_ always was at the end of the day. And for the first time in two years, he _walked_ home. _Alone_. He heard the whispers and saw the looks as he left the building.

 _What was happening?!_

The fall afternoon was clear and bright and would have been perfect for a quick ride on _his_ motorcycle around the lake. Maybe grab a snack from the diner before the other had to head back to practice. It was one of the perks of being the football team captain. _He_ could spare some time for _his dork_. But the team captain was nowhere to be found.

Was it something he said? What did he do wrong? Everything had been fine up until today. As a matter of fact, yesterday afternoon as they snuggled in bed after _really heavy_ makeout session, he dozed and dreamed them and how happy and _in love_ they were.

Edd sat up in a panic. Eddy had told him for _years_ that he talked in his sleep. _He_ confirmed it. Even took a video of him muttering, "Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy," as he rolled over to snuggle _him_ closer. _He_ swore _he'd_ deleted the video, but Edd doubted it. _He_ was always taking pictures and sneaking videos of him. Nat would say it was what got _him_ through the days that _he'd_ have nothing to do because practice was cancelled or _he_ didn't have a game and Edd would be at swim practice or a meet or had to work.

He told _him_ he loved _him_ in that dream. Things were no different when they woke up, though. At least, they didn't seem that way. But the more Edd thought about it, the more he realized how distant _he_ seemed. And _he_ left as soon as Edd's mom came home from the hospital. _He_ usually stayed for dinner, but seemed eager to leave. Gave an excuse of cutting into he and his mom's "mother-son time," which was silly because all she was going to do was eat and go to bed. _He_ could have stayed the night. It had been a few days since _he_ did that and Edd was feeling lonely and **dare he say it** , _horny_.

But now, he's _angry_. If loving _him_ is wrong, he didn't want to be right. And there was _nothing_ wrong with loving _him_. Just like Angela loving Rolf and Ed loving May _more than he loved baby chickens_ , _their love_ was just as normal and natural as anything. Hell, it was simple as _breathing_. And if _he_ was blowing him off because he confessed in his sleep what he'd been feeling for _months_ , _he_ was a bigger idiot that Edd had thought. But Edd wasn't going to let this nonsense slide like he did so many other things _he_ did.

 _It was time to clear the air._

* * *

"Mother," Edd called out as he flew down the stairs, "I'm going out!"

"No need," a gruff baritone called from _his_ spot on the couch.

"K-Kevin?!"

"Hey, Edd," he said as he stood.

At 6'2, Edd had to look _up_ to him. He always had looked up to him, but when they started dating, he felt that they were on a level playing field and he could look him in the eye. But seeing those sad green eyes look _down_ at him, he just couldn't meet his gaze.

 _Until he could_.

"What...how...Kevin, _what's going on?_ "

"You said you loved me."

 _So he **had** been talking in his sleep! _ For some reason, this revelation strengthened his resolve to keep _his redhead._

 _"I do."_

"Even after today?"

"Even after today, although, I do want to throttle you for being an ass to me all day."

Kevin gave a small laugh and held up a finger.

"One, heh, you swore, (Edd rolled his eyes as Kevin held up a second finger) two, I'd like to see you try (Edd cut his eyes at him at this and the redhead visibly gulped. He was in soooo much trouble!) and three (third finger comes up) _why, Edd?"_

"Why _what_ , Kevin?"

 _"Why do you love me?"_

 _"Seriously!? That's what this is about?!"_

 _"Yes,_ _Edd._ It is."

"You idiot, I love you because you're so good to me. And you're good to _us_."

"C'mon, Edd, I'm not that great. And I haven't always been the best person to _you_."

"So why are you with me?," Edd asked with a knowing smile, taking small steps to close this godawful distance between them.

"Because, I really like you."

"And?"

"I can't shake you."

"And?"

At this point, Edd managed to get in front of Kevin and wrap his arms around him. It wasn't a tight grip, but he knew that he wouldn't want him to let him go. Kevin rested his chin in his beanie.

 _"I love you_."

 _"Oh, Kevin."_

"I'm sorry, Edd. I just didn't know what to do."

"Just keep doing what you've always done."

"Love you?"

"Love me."

* * *

Edd called his father at 730 like he always did. And like he had for every phone call Edd had made to the man, Kevin held his hand to comfort him through it. And that night, _he_ loved on Edd like only _he_ could. The next morning dawned as clear and bright as the last. But Edd's head and heart were clearer. Love brings _clarity_ like that.


	15. Lost At Sea

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by Lost At Sea by ZEDD, feat Ryan Tedder. This is a KevEdd tale.**

 _Freshman Year: Homecoming_

Edd takes a deep breath and takes a seat with the rest of the Varsity Swim Team. He leans over, puts his elbows on his knees and props his head in his hands. He can't believe that he's losing precious study time for _this_.

 _The Fall Homecoming Pep Rally_

The school rearranged the schedule for the day and moved study hall to the end of the day so that for the 90 minutes that this entire event was going to take over, teachers wouldn't lose teaching time. But he had to study! Sure it was Friday, but Ms Gilding had scheduled a test on Monday and he had a meet on Saturday that was going to take _all day,_ plus he promised his mother and Marie he'd go to the dance Saturday night. Sunday, he was going to take a daytrip with his parents to the planetarium on the coast. Tonight was the football game and he had to go support the team. He was an athlete now and all the athletes supported the football team. He sighed.

 _"This sucks,"_ he thought.

Then he felt a tug on his hat. Grabbing his head in a panic, he looked up to see who had the audacity to get in his personal space like this.

 _Kevin_

"Perk up, D! We've got this," the redhead grinned as he let go of Edd's hat.

"I don't doubt our team's skills, Kevin. I just don't like losing _my_ study hall time for _this_."

Kevin laughed.

"Only _you_ would be mad about _this,_ Double D," he said as he walked away.

The pep rally went on as planned. The boys soccer team got their trophy from a recent tournament. Edd got his medals from the district swim meet. And for some reason, when he caught Kevin's eye after he lifted his head and shook the hand of the district swim team coordinator who placed the medals around his neck, the quarterback _winked at him_. And distantly sparks _flew_.

And those sparks grew as the football team was introduced and the freshman quarterback who stunned everyone but his cul-de-sac neighbor's, and made varsity, kept his eyes on the ravenette during his pep speech. _Jesus!_ Edd was thankfully too stunned to blush, but boy did he _pale._

"You alright, Edd?," Craig, the team captain, asked.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine, Craig," Edd said as he tried to regain his composure.

 _What was happening?!_

Edd went to the game and Kevin kept looking in the stands as if he was looking for someone. Edd did his best to hide between Eddy and Rave, but considering that Rave was his height and Eddy was a good 5 inches shorter, he wasn't doing a very good job at making himself as inconspicuous as possible.

Then _Nat_ looked up. Catching his boyfriend's eye, he gave a nod that the drama student returned with an eye roll. The teal haired running back then got Kevin's attention and they both waved at the stands. Several packs of girls waved, yelled their affections for the two good looking star athletes and otherwise reacted like teenage girls do when they think a cute guy has noticed them.

But Rave gave a small wave back and then leaned over to whisper in Edd's ear.

"You are in the _wrong_ spot if you're trying to hide from Kevin."

Edd's eyes went _wide_.

The actor gave a small shrug, pulled out his phone and took a selfie.

 _Sophomore Year: Spring Break_

Edd's parents made good on a promise to take a trip to the coast. No work, no studying, just a relaxing family vacation. They went to the planetarium, the zoo, walked the boardwalk and took in the games of chance on the midway of the amusement park. They laid out on the beach and Edd found at least a dozen seashells to add to his collection of fossils, unusual rocks and seashells. It was the only thing in his life that resembled disorder. It was just a hodpodge of stuff, but he liked it all the same.

As they made their way out of the hotel for the last time, his mother insisted on stopping by the gift shop. She wanted to get a snowglobe for her own collection. Edd found a red baseball cap that he just had to get for Kevin. He felt guilty for not getting a gift for anyone else except Princess. When she says you better bring her back a tshirt from your vacation, you bring her back a tshirt.

Kevin wore that hat every day til school started back up in the fall. And then the only time he didn't wear it was on game day.

 _Junior Year: Jr/Sr Prom_

Marie and Nazz shook their heads. Their dates were having more fun discussing Kevin's motorcycle than dancing with them. It wasn't that they couldn't dance, it was just that they hadn't shut up about every new idea that popped in their heads since dinner. So they went and danced with each other.

"Did we get ditched?," Kevin asked when he noticed that the girls were missing when yet another slow song blasted through the speakers.

"I...I think so," Edd mused as he scanned the room for the blond and indigo highlighted ravenette.

"They left 20 minutes ago," Nat said as he walked up with Rave.

"WHAT?!," the two boys chorused.

Rave sighed and looked Kevin in the eye.

"The captain needs to get his first mate on board the ship before it's too late," he said before dragging Nat away to the punch table for a drink.

"Whaaaa?," Edd said with a _very_ confused look on his face.

Kevin facepalmed to hide his blush.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me, buddy."

"I suppose so."

"Ice cream?"

"Ice cream sounds quite alright," Edd grinned.

The redhead suddenly felt those sparks turn into a small wildfire. Edd couldn't stop smiling.

 _Senior Year:_ _Sadie Hawkin's Dance_

Edd found a note with a rose in his locker the week of the dance. The note wasn't signed but said to meet him at the dance. Suspecting Marie, he was about to walk over to her when he noticed that she was with Michael Jones, the boys soccer team captain. He couldn't find it in himself to be hurt. They hadn't dated as much as they were each other's willing partners for dances during their high school career. Puberty had matured them both and they developed an easy friendship. Kinda like what Nazz and Kevin had.

Speaching of which, where were the school's hottest couple?

He spotted Nazz dancing with _Eddy_.

 _What was happening?!_

Suddenly he found himself wrapped up in strong arms and a strong chin resting on his beanie. He'd freaked if he hadn't recognize the redhead's cologne. They spent so much time together during high school because they were both athletes and in the same AP classes as well as sharing many of the same friends that he knew Kevin's smell anywhere. It was the strong hug from behind that threw him.

"Kevin, _what are you doing?"_

Kevin sighed.

"I...I dunno."

Edd wanted to turn around and face him but Kevin's grip was too strong.

 _"Kevin."_

"Give me a sec, Edd."

 _Edd froze._

He _never_ called him Edd. Double D, Double Dork, D, Double Dweeb, Dork, Dweeb were his usual monikers.

Finding a strength he didn't know he had he turned and looked the redhead in the eye. And was stunned at what he saw.

 _Green eyes_ filled to the brim with longing, fear of rejection and something that looked _a lot_ like _love._

Sensing the ravenette's knees go weak as he staggered back from him, Kevin reached out and pulled him close.

"Wanna get out of here?," Kevin asked.

He looked desperate. And Edd felt the urge to get him to a safe place, where they could talk and he could figure out why in the world Kevin was looking a bit like a lovesick fool.

Grabbing his hand, Edd wordlessly pulled him out of the school gym and to Kevin's motorcycle, grateful that he had walked to the dance. He didn't need Kevin having to decide between riding with him or riding his bike. Not that he was in any condition to ride his bike.

 _Except his was._

They had ridden together plenty of times since Kevin got the beast the summer between sophomore and junior year. And it was like the Kevin he knew was back. As soon as they approached the bike, Kevin took the lead.

He buckled the spare over Edd's hat and helped him on like he always did. And when he climbed on, turned her on, and felt Edd's arms wrap around him, he _relaxed_.

Glad to feel that Kevin was back to normal, Edd then had the wherewithal to take a gander as to where they were headed.

 _The Lookout_

They had been up on the hilltop that overlooked Peach Creek plenty of times. Usually with Nazz and Marie on double dates in Edd's car. But alway during the day. The place was _Makeout Central_ at night and Edd was way too private for that.

But for the two of them, the lookout was still a special place at night. They'd watch meteor showers and generally talk and stargaze on warm spring and hot summer nights. On the cold winter night, the place was all but abandoned, giving them plenty of privacy.

When Kevin shut off the bike, he dropped his head and sighed. Edd sat up and tapped him on the shoulder. The redhead sat up and got off the bike before helping Edd off. He grabbed Edd's hand and walked to the edge of the cliff and sat down on the rock wall the city had put up to keep the edge of the cliff from eroding and to keep people back from the edge and falling to their DOOM. Edd eased himself as close to the redhead as he dared.

And in the moonlight, they _finally_ got a good look at each other.

Big blue eyes that looked near cobalt under the dark cover of night.

Green eyes that were near emerald and filled with so much emotion.

A strong jawline, and a prominent chin he had _finally_ grown into.

Immposibly high cheekbones.

An _adorkable_ , gapped tooth grin.

A Colgate smile.

Six feet and four inches of near Greek god-like physicality.

Five feet and ten inches of lithe strength.

Milky white skin.

Freckled tan.

 _Dear Lord, he's beautiful._

A sense of humor that rivials most frat boys.

A wit as sharp as the pin of a needle.

A near Einstein like mind.

Smarter than most people would ever give him credit for.

An appreciation for classic literature that rivaled _his own._

A handle on pop culture that not many knew he had in him. But _he_ did.

 _They had more in common then they had ever imagined._

Serene blue met soft emerald.

And four years of memories flooded over them. Sparks from freshman year to the near wildfire raging between them now. If they got any closer, it'd become an inferno.

 _Were they ready?_

 _"Edd, I don't know what to do,"_ Kevin said as he touched his forehead to Edd's own.

 _"Yes, you do."_

Firey emerald met passionate sapphire.

And before he lost his nerve and thus lost him for good, Kevin pressed his slightly full, chapped lips to the soft, full ones belonging to his biggest, longest crush. And when he kissed him back, an inferno blew through them.

 _Senior Year: Graduation_

Kevin's parents threw him a party on a yacht, but after a few hours, the redhead and his ravenette boyfriend couldn't be found.

Marie made the announcement.

"They took Edd's sail boat out about an hour after we all got here."

"WHAT?!," choursed the Barr and Vincent parents.

"Lost in love and _lost at sea_ ," Eddy snickered.

And they didn't care because they had each other.


	16. Modern Love

**Author's Note: Today is a sad day in the world of music, fashion, entertainment and** ** _love_** **. David Bowie has passed away. On that note, I do believe he wouldn't want us to mourn. So instead, I have decided to** ** _dance_** **. This story was inspired by two things. Modern Love by David Bowie and a Reddit post where a guy wondered if he was in love with his best friend, a guy named Ian. The post has since been taken down, so we don't know if they ever got together. But a girl can dream. This is a KevEdd tale.**

Kevin sighed and tried to hide his grin. Eddy looked _pissed_. Nazz and Angela spared each other a sideways glance as they stepped backwards from what could possibly be a fight between the cul-de-sac's resident scammer, his _best friend_ and the King of the School, Cul-De-Sac and the Jocks.

"You're sure it's no problem, Kevin?," Double D asked, worry in his blue eyes.

 _Those eyes, tho_.

"Naw, it's cool, D. Just call or whatever when you need it back."

Double D gave a sigh of relief and closed his locker. A curious look crossed his face when he saw how upset Eddy looked.

"Eddy?"

Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Let's go, Sockhead. Don't want you to be late for _work_."

"Eddy, you'd have more money if you got a job, too, you know?," Edd replied as he walked down the hall.

"Ain't got time for _that_ bullshit."

" _Language_ , Eddy!"

Nazz, Angela and Kevin took the whole scene in and Kevin started laughing once the two Eds got out of earshot.

 _"Dude,"_ Angela said to Kevin, giving her redhead friend a cocked brow and head tilt.

Kevin just grinned and shrugged, carefully cradling his new charge under his arm as he made his way to the gym.

"Seriously, though, Kev," Nazz said as she and Angela followed him, "What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon, Nazz, you gotta see it from Edd's perspective. Kevin won't bother the specimens and he lives across the freaking street," Angela said.

Nazz shrugged her understanding but shook her head.

All three teens knew that things were getting, well, _weird_. Since freshman year, Kevin and Edd had gotten close. After the cul-de-sac's throw down with Eddy's brother, they all had gotten close. _Some_ more than others. And as if Nazz and Eddy had nothing else better to do than complain about how their best friends were ditching them for each other, Eddy and Nazz got close. They started dating sophomore year.

Angela, who had moved to town the summer before freshman year, started hanging with the cul-de-sac kids after she and Edd met during a student council meeting. They became a hot couple of sorts. The Nerd and the Dancing Queen. But they were nothing more than friends.

It was Ang who noticed how close Edd and Kevin had gotten. Kevin may have been a sports star, but he was smarter than he let on. Edd was still first in their class, but Kevin was a close second. Angela took up the rear at number three. It was cool with her, she liked the number 3, so she felt comfortable in that spot.

They were now seniors and as they started to get ready for college, Edd would call on Kevin to help him with keeping his research projects safe when he was at work. That duty used to go to Eddy. But Eddy had gotten sloppy and nearly ruined a few projects. Kevin was Edd's next best help. He'd leave Edd's projects on a far corner of his desk and call or text if experiments started to do _anything_ he'd consider odd. Edd would just say that things were going as planned.

Even if they weren't. After Kevin had a freak out over one project seemingly going nuts right before the homecoming game sophomore year, Edd decided it was best to play the all knowing scientist, even if he didn't have a clue as to what was going on. He didn't want to stress Kevin like that _ever again_.

Kevin kept the latest project in the coach's office while he went to the baseball diamond with the rest of the team. When Kevin couldn't get home right away because of practice, he'd keep Edd's projects in the coach's office and everyone knew not to mess with it. You did not want to cross the redhead when it came to him helping the school's resident genius.

When he got home, he sent a selfie of himself with the project to Edd like he always did. Edd sent his usually smiley face response and teased him about how all the girls at school would be jealous that Kevin was giving a _science project_ more attention than he _ever_ did to _any_ of them. Kevin used to shrug it off, but this time, the text had him thinking.

He still made time for Nazz and Rolf. They were his best buds. But when Eddy started dating Nazz and Ang got with Rolf, that left plenty of time for him and Edd. He didn't take dates to the school dances. He'd go solo and got at least one dance with Nazz and Ang before the night was over. Double D used to go with Marie, but she moved to be with her mother in Arizona the summer before junior year.

If it wasn't for Ang, Edd wouldn't have gone to anymore dances, but she wasn't having it. The cul-de-sac was always together. Edd was a member of the cul-de-sac, so he'd come whether he liked it or not. He usually liked it. He'd dance with Nazz for old times sake and Angela got a dance, too.

But usually Kevin and Edd would just kick back and talk, take selfies and sneak videos of their friends. Then they'd ditch the dance and go to a movie or grab a snack at the diner near Peach Creek Lake.

Now they were seniors. Prom was coming soon. Before Kevin could stop himself, he sent a text back.

Kevin: UR cuter than them anyways

Now, Double D usually texted everyone back fairly quickly. He considered it rude to make people wait for a message when they could effectively communicate one as quickly as a thumb swipe across the screen. But it took the genius _ten minutes_ to text Kevin back. Kevin knew Edd's work schedule and only texted him in the first place because he knew he'd be on break. And now with just _five minutes_ left in his break, he got a text back.

DD: You think I'm cute? Kevin, where is this coming from?

DD: I'll call you when I get off. Make sure the Petri dishes with the green dots on the covers stay away from direct light.

Kevin wanted to kick himself. He looked at the clock. Edd had another four hours til he got off. Thank God it was Friday. Usually the genius went straight home after to work and would be in bed not long after he got home. It took Kevin the better part of a year and a half to convince the Sockhead to stay up to hang out on Friday nights when he didn't have a game. Edd would usually come to the games after his shift, but they'd be in a group after games. Friday nights when he wasn't playing, was strictly KevEdd time.

But there would be no Netflix and junk food or video games and pizza. Now they'd be having _a talk_. A big one. Why did he send that text?! How did he _really_ feel about the Sockhead?

He liked him. Edd may be a _super nerd_ , but he was funny, too. More like witty. And his sarcasm was the icing on the cake. He understood Kevin's personal life because it reflected his own. Both boys parents had divorced in eight grade. Kevin's mom left for California. Edd's dad was in New York. They'd have lunch to commiserate over their situations at the airport in Peach City before they went to see their respective estranged parents during their summer breaks.

Edd would geek out with him over his motorcycle. The mechanics of the beast fascinated the Sockhead. He _hated_ riding it, though. Or maybe it was just Kevin's crazy driving. But he redhead couldn't help it. He'd always had a "devil may care" streak, and having Double D squeeze the life out of him when he did manage to get the geek on the bike was... _nice_.

Edd's video game skills rivaled his own. And like most teens, they bounded over their love of the new Marvel movies, but because they came of age during the Marvel XMen cartoon series, they had a special attachement to them and would spend _a lot_ of time discussing the new movies place in the comic book universe.

And there was the _fact_ that Kevin gave the genius a run for his SAT scores. Kevin may not have understood Edd's projects, but he liked learning along with the genius. And he had heard rumors that Edd was using Kevin's stats in his AP Statistics class. If anyone was struggling in gym, Edd would send them to Kevin. Kevin would coach them through whatever they were struggling with and the former bully got cool points with the nerds, which kept him on Edd's good side. Something he _had to stay on_.

But why?! What was it about Edd that kept Kevin wanting to stay in his good graces, to help him with his projects, to want to spend time with him outside of school and _not_ do school work?

And why did he send that stupid, _stupid_ text and tell the genius he thought he was cuter than all those girls anyways?!

And like a sack from behind, it _hit_ him. He _liked_ Edd. He liked spending time with him and would do everything he could to do it. He liked being the one that Edd trusted with his projects. He liked their common bonds. And he didn't want to lose that. He wanted more.

He looked at the clock again. Edd got off 15 minutes ago. And then there was a knock at the door. Kevin _ran_ downstairs and opened his front door to see Double D standing there with the world's most frustrated look on his face.

"Heeeeeey, Edd," Kevin said sheepishly, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

Edd blinked big, blue curious eyes up at him.

 _Those eyes, tho._

Then he shook his head and the frustrated look was back.

"YOU THINK I'M CUTE?!"

"Let's get you inside, shall we?," Kevin growled as he yanked the _Mad Scientist_ into his house.

Once he got the door locked, Edd rounded on him, shaking and red with frustration. He took off his glasses to polish them on his shirt, a sure sign he was trying to get his thoughts together.

"Edd, I..."

"You called me, 'Edd.'"

"That's your name, isn't it?"

Edd put his glasses back on and gave Kevin an incredulous look.

"Look, ok, yeah, I think you're cute. Just...I dunno. You gotta help me out here!"

"HOW?!"

"I DUNNO!"

Edd took a breath. He was still shaking. Kevin could tell by the look in his eyes that it was more fear than frustration at this point. But fear of _what_ , exactly? Kevin hadn't laid a hand on him in any violent capacity since that crazy summer before eighth grade.

"Edd?"

Edd bowed his head in a motion that Kevin knew to be an effort to gather his thoughts before he _snapped_.

 _Then he took off his hat._

He ran a hand through inky black curls that fell in layers around his adorably round baby face. Kevin isn't too sure he's going to be able to control himself if he looked him in the eye with those _big, blue_ eyes of his _and that's what he's doing right now! Eep!_

"Kevin...do you _like_ me?"

And Kevin felt so small. And scared. But the answer tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop himself or come up with an kind of explanation.

"Yeah."

 _"Why?"_

Kevin grabbed his hand, and ran upstairs to his bedroom and closed the door. He put the still shaking scholar in front of the mirror on the back of the door.

" _This_ is why," he whispered as he stepped away hoping that Edd would just _see_ why he thought he was so awesome.

Edd blinked at his reflection. He'd taken off his work name tag so he saw himself as he always did. White Oxford, blue skinny tie, yellow sweater vest, khakis and his black Doc Martin's. He always dressed like this. He wanted to look his best everyday. He always felt that if you looked your best, you did your best.

He turned to look at Kevin who was sitting at his desk, with his head in his hand. And Kevin was wearing what Kevin _always_ wore: green pullover, black sweatpants. His red SnapBack was on his dresser and seeing his bangs so uncontained was kinda _cute_.

"You like my clothes?"

"No. Ugh. Well, yeah. That's not it, though. I like _you_. You're awesome."

"And you think I'm cute," Edd grinned as he walked towards Kevin.

The redhead blushed and put his head in his hands. Edd hopped on the desk, grabbed his wrists to turn Kevin towards him and ran his hand through his bangs.

"You need a haircut," he said absentmindedly.

"I could say the same about you," Kevin said as he stood and tousled Edd's hair.

When the ravenette spurtted and tried to swat his hands away, Kevin took the chance to draw him into a hug. It wasn't their first hug, but there was something about it that neither one felt the urge to let go.

"What are we doing, Kevin?"

"Hugging."

Edd sighed.

"I dunno, man," Kevin said as he rested his chin in Edd's hair. He caught a whiff of what had become his favorite scent over the years, blueberry and fresh cotton.

"What do you _want_ to do?," Edd asked, as he nuzzled his face into Kevin's middle, trying not to lose his composure, but Kevin's text, words actions and the _intoxicating_ smell of Axe, Gain Apple Mango Tango and Old Spice aftershave was making it quite difficult.

"What I don't want to do is lose you."

Playful, shy blue met longing green.

Then he grinned again, all gapped tooth innocence.

 _So adorkable._

"You won't lose me."

And before Kevin lost his nerve, he pressed his lips and his heart on the boy who had stolen his heart and who's brilliant, snarky mouth had always left him breathless.

At Prom, Angela snuck a picture of Kevin and Edd for once. They were cuddled up at the group's table and it had to be the cutest thing anyone had ever seen. 6'3 Kevin Barr held 5'9 Eddward Vincent like he was a teddy bear and Edd held Kevin like he was his pillow. When she posted the picture, she wrote the only caption that fit: _Modern Love._

 **Author's Note: Rest in Peace, Ziggy Stardust. Farewell, Goblin King. We'll see you on the other side. To Ian and his best friend, we wish you well and hope you found _Modern Love_ in each other.**


	17. Talk Dirty To Me

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by a couple of _sexy_ AMV's set to Talk Dirty To Me by MC Jason Triptonic (Da Bandit). This is a KevEdd tale. I regret nothing! **

For the life of him, Kevin couldn't figure out why their senior class trip was a two week globetrotting session through Western Europe. The Foreign Language Club was in charge of translating for all their classmates. And has luck would have it, his personal translator was Eddward Vincent, Class Valedictorian, President of their class, the SGA, Foreign Langauage, Science, and Robotics clubs, Mathlete, Quiz Bowl Champ, Captain of the swim team, the number one swimmer in the state, _and his number one crush_. Considering that Kevin was the class' resident bad boy, sticking him with the resident good boy was supposed to keep the redhead out of trouble. But oh, the _trouble_ Kevin had planned for them.

But he has to _kill_ a couple of people first. Namely Nazz, Nat, Princess and Rave. Rave was souless so he'd be the hardest to take out and right now he's _killing_ Kevin with his cold stares. Nazz and Ang won't stop giggling and Kevin is sending his cell phone bill to Nat at the end of the month because he knows that _all_ buzzing going on in his pocket was his fault.

Why couldn't their friends just _chill!?_ Sure, they'd been _insinuating THE TRUTH_ about Kevin's feelings for the genius for the past four years, but c'mon! The guy is standing _right here!_

"Kevin, you gonna get that?," Edd asked as he peeked over his own phone.

"No," Kevin sighed. "It's just Nat and he's being an ass."

 _"Language_ , Kevin."

 _"Speaking of_ , any good words you got for me to drop on the chicks here?"

"No, sir, I do not. You'll have to communicate with them like normal people," Edd said with a mischievous grin.

Kevin sighed again. It's not like he had a chance with any of the girls here. He was too googly eyed for Edd. And Nazz had said at graduation that he was on his own from now on. She'd been covering for him since freshman year. She was _done_. She was gonna bag herself a cute French boy before the trip was over.

Ang had told Edd the same thing. If it wasn't for her being so scared for her friend to be _out_ in their conservative town, she'd put them together and gone off with her own crush, Rolf. Once the two friends had figured out that their besties were crushing on each other, but too damned scared to _come out already_ , they promised the boys that they'd cover for them, but they promised _each other_ that they'd at least _try_ to get them to see that the other felt the same way. All they did was make the boys good friends. Who had a tendency to flirt with each other.

What pissed the girls off the most was Nat and Rave. They'd been dating since sophomore year and not a soul dared to challenge the diva and the peacock. So why coudn't Kevin and Edd _come out already!?_ It wasn't like _everyone_ couldn't tell that _something_ was up with them. _Ed_ spotted it first.

For someone who came off as dumber than a box of rocks, he was _very_ observant. Whenever Eddy had to work or Ed had to babysit Sarah and Jimmy, Double D would be seen hanging out with Kevin. Puberty had matured them all a bit. It wasn't like the take down of Eddy's brother hadn't bonded them. It had. But they also just needed to give each other space to grow up. And in that space, Kevin and Edd found a keen sense of _friendship._

But apparently, that's _all_ they were. At least that's what they wanted people to believe. _Nobody did!_ Hell, Edd's mom told the girls that if Kevin and her son hadn't hooked up by the time they got back, she'd have a _word_ with the boy. Kevin's dad had tried to use his connections at Peach City University to get them a room together in the fall, but Edd was going to be in a room with Rave and Kevin would be rooming with Rolf and Nat. It wasn't a bad deal, but it was bad for _getting them together_.

It was _Edd_ _y_ who devised the plan for the trip. Kevin was _supposed to be_ with Princess' group. Edd wasn't to have a buddy at all. Their chaperones wanted him to focusing on just keeping everyone's paperwork and their itinerary together. 175 kids and a two week trip across the Western Europe was enough to deal with.

But Eddy convinced Ms James, the French teacher, that Kevin being in Princess' group was a bad idea. The two were good friends and shenanigans could ensue. This trip was supposed to be _educational_ as well as fun. There was only _one person_ who could keep Kevin in line.

 _Edd_.

So now Kevin is following Edd around Europe and trying to keep his shit together. He was good through Germany and Austria. But Belgium is where _Edd_ started to _crack_. They had belgian waffles at a cute little French bistro and the waitress said something in French that Kevin recognized as people being _together_ and something else. It was the _something else_ that Edd flustered for the next day and a half.

Kevin tried to coax it out of him over lunch in Luxembourg. He tried to bribe him with chocolate in Switzerland and that just sent the poor boy into a near tailspin. His cheeks were _red_ and he spent a good portion of that time hiding under his hat whenever a shopkeeper or wait person said something to them.

When they go to Paris, Kevin had _had it_.

So he devised a plan of his own. He turned on the app Angela told him to download that would help him translate things from the native language of their host country into English, whenever they went into a store or resturant. He'd pretend to play on his phone while he and Edd would look around or eat. He'd hide it in his lap or pocket whenever someone stopped by to help them.

And by the end of the day, he was _stunned_ at what his phone told him. But it helped his plan all the more.

When they got to Paris, there was a mixup at the hotel. The hotel thought that two of their chaperones were married to _each other_. They weren't and were pretty sure their spouses back home wouldn't like them sharing a single room, so they swiped out the room they had been assigned for the double Edd and Kevin had. Edd was willing to get a cot, but Kevin wasn't having it.

This was his chance. Now or never.

While Edd was in the shower that night he scrolled through the app's results for what had been translated for him that day. Nearly _e_ _veryone_ thought they were together. A couple of shopkeepers thought they were brothers or cousins, but when Edd would inform them that they were just students on their senior class trip, knowing smiles were had. And Edd would go _red_. It was all together adorable and slightly frightening.

 _Edd had some type of feelings for him, too!_

Kevin tapped in a few key phrases in the app to get his pronunciations down pat and hopped in the shower when Edd got out. When he came out with nothing but a towel around his waist and a smaller hand towel in his hair, Edd turned _purple._

"Good Lord, man! Where are your pants!?," the ravenette nearly screamed when he saw Kevin.

"In my bag, you dweeb. Chill. We're both guys. We have the same shit. It's just like gym class."

Edd shot him a look. Kevin smirked and just shrugged. Sure, Edd always changed in the stalls during gym, but Kevin's point remained. And he got his confirmation.

 _Edd was checking him out_.

Most guys always gave him the _once over_ when he was in any state of undress. And never once did he get a look of disdain or disgust. Hell, _Rave_ once half cocked his eyebrow in approval when he saw Kevin after football practice one day.

But, Edd. _O_ _h, Edd._

Baby blue eyes were _quickly_ flitting across Kevin's body and _greedily_ taking in what they were seeing.

 _Kevin was hot_. And the cocky fucker knew it.

"Like what you see?," Kevin grinned as he dropped his towel, turned his back and pulled his boxers on.

"Uhhh..."

"You ok, Edd?"

Edd was suddenly _pale_. Considering he already had pale, clear, ivory white skin to begin with, Edd going _pale is_ something to be concerned about. But the ravenette bounced back quickly.

"I'm fine!," he said a little too loud and eagerly for even his own tastes. He went pink and took a deep breath. "I'm fine, Kevin. Is that _all_ you're wearing to bed?," he asked nervously.

"Yeah, why?"

Edd just shook his head and suddenly felt overdressed in his blue flannel pajama pants and Science Club tshirt. He was hoping Kevin would have the decorum to at least put on pants. But considering that this was Kevin he was dealing with, he was glad he had on his boxers because deep down inside, the genius knew it was going to take all his willpower to get through the night with the scantily clad Adonis he was rooming _and sharing a bed_ with.

"You're sleeping with your hat?," Kevin said as he drew back the covers and crawled into bed.

Edd suddenly looked like a cornered rat.

"Look, Dude, I won't say shit. But I think your head is gonna get too hot with that hat on all night."

Edd knew he was right and slowly took off his hat. Underneath that black beanie, with two white stripes going down the sides was a head full of inky black curls that fell in layers around Edd's baby face.

It was now Kevin's turn to go speechless and not be able to control his complection. Instead of going pale, he went _pink_ and Edd thought he was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

If Kevin's _hot_ , Edd is simply _gorgeous_. Those bright blue eyes, full lips, creamy white, clear skin, and all that _hair_ framing his _beautiful, beautiful_ baby face.

Kevin's _screwed._ But he's a Barr man and Barr men excecute their plans, no matter how foolhardy they may be. He may crash and burn, but if his red hair was any indication, he'd go out in a hell of a blaze of _glory._

Time to _flame on!_

"C'mon, Edd, _heure d'aller au lit,"_ Kevin said as he patted the space beside him.

Edd looked at the clock and groaned. The redhead was right. If he went to sleep now, he'd get enough rest for their day trip around The City of Lights tomorrow.

As he crawled into bed and turned off the lamp on his side of the bed, he heard Kevin whisper in _perfect French_ , "Vous le savez, il est pas tous les jours vous obtenez accuse de dater le gars le plus chaud a l'ecole. Juste rouler avec elle."

"And _how,_ pray tell, am I supposed to do _that?_ ," Edd asked.

Kevin rolled over and saw that Edd, who was laying stiff as a board next to him, was staring at the ceiling and there were a _million_ emotions in his blue eyes.

 _Damn those eyes._

"Oh, je ne sais pas, _dis que nous sommes._ Je suis sur que ca va les faire tomber leurs rockers."

"Kevin I'm not going to _lie_. If I'm anything, I'm honest."

"Dites-moi la verity. M'aimez-vous?"

Edd sat up and drew his knees to his chest. He was positively _pink_ and his blue eyes had that shy look of _longing_ in them that Kevin had caught glimpses of whenever the ravenette thought he wasn't looking over the last four years. Kevin grinned.

"You _do!"_

"And your French is impeccable."

"I had a good teacher."

"I'll be sure to leave a nice review for whatever app Angela told you to download."

 _Busted!_

"You got me."

Edd turned to look at him and his eyes seemed to searching for _something_.

 _"Do I?"_

Before Kevin could stop himself, he tackled the genius back into the bed.

Firey emerald met passionate sapphire.

 _"Oh me baiser,"_ Edd breathed out as he all but melted into the sheets.

 _"Gladly."_

And their first kiss turned the _sparks_ that had been flying between them for the past four years into a _wildfire_.

"Oh, mon Dieu oui!," Edd moaned as Kevin attacked his neck.

And the wildfire was threatening to become an _inferno_.

Kevin had Edd stripped down to his boxer briefs in less than 10 seconds. Taking in the sight of the beautiful boy beneath him, Kevin composed himself enough to ask one final question.

"Nous le faire?," Kevin asked.

"Oui! Oui, oui, oui! Inner pocket of my duffle bag. You'll find what we need in there."

Kevin found what Edd was talking about and distantly wondered why he had it in the first place. No matter. It was time for their most intimate conversation to date.

Condoms and lube in hand, Kevin had two goals in mind, make the genius scream his name and _talk dirty to him_. Edd hardly ever swore, but he'd already let one French F-bomb drop. What was a few more?

It was _something_ alright! As a matter of fact, Edd begged and pleaded with him to _"Jamais putain arret,"_ said he had _"Le meillur puts in de bite jamais,"_ and finally _Screamed. His. Name._

"Oh, putain qui etait incroyable," Edd said into the crook of Kevin's neck as they basked in the afterglow.

"Glad you liked it," the redhead grinned.

"Oui, je l'ai fait," Edd said sleepily as he snuggled closer.

The next morning the two boys were _super snuggly_ and Eddy, Nazz and Angela wondered if Eddy's plan had actually worked. When they got to Eiffel Tower, they found out.

Kevin had his phone out and drew Edd close as he went to take a selfie. But because Kevin is the taller of the two, Edd had to look up when he said his name. The kiss he laid on him had _everyone swooning_.

"ENFIN," Princess _screamed._

Rolf was standing next to her and went to cover his ears, which is when she laid her own kiss on him. The tall boy staggered back so quickly he fell down.

" _God,_ I've been waiting _four years_ to do that," she grinned as she held out her hand to help him up.

"It was worth the wait," he replied as he drew her into another breathtaking kiss.

Rave and Nat saw Nazz making out with the kid passing out roses for the lovers under the tower.

"Ah, Paris," Nat said. "Gotta love the love."

"Shut it, Goldburg."

"Love you, too, James."


	18. Rolling In The Deep

**Author's Note: I've had a shitty day. Had to deal with idiots over the phone this morning, right after I woke up to see that Alan Rickman died. I LOVED THAT MAN! He was more than Professor Snape and Hans Gruber. So much more. But I did start feeling better after working on a podcast with some friends. Check out The Wrath of Ruthless on Soundcloud and give us a listen. It's rated M! After all that, I saw Adele doing a verse of Nicki Minaj's Monster on Carpool Karaoke with James Crobin on FB. Then I went to find the whole video. Seeing her sing along with herself to this song was the _highlight_ of my day. I needed to hear it! But there's still some feels left in me. So this story is inspired by that video and Rolling in the Deep by Adele. This is a KevEdd tale. **

They met when they were kids. They fought well into and nearly through their adolescence. A major fight with the ravenette genius' best friend's brother bonded them. And freshman year, they fell into _something_. Edd told him he loved him the day after Christmas and Kevin's heart _broke_. He couldn't love the boy. _He was a boy_. Boys like girls and girls like boys and that's just the way things are!

Except Kevin couldn't resist the Swan's call Edd's heart had sent his own. Edd _said_ he _understood_. It was just too risky. Right now Edd's saving grace from getting beat down anymore was the school's No Tolerance policy for bullying and the fact that he lived across the street from the firey tempered redhead. Their mutual pasts was what was keeping Edd out of the nurses office everyday and the upper classmen out of trouble with the their coaches, the school's faculty and staff, and most importantly, _Kevin_.

So they _'dated,'_ if you can even call it _that_ , nearly all through high school. Everyone just thought they were really good friends. Who hung out. _A lot._ Edd would play Kevin's wingman with the super shy girls who had a crush on the jock. But it was mostly to keep himself from outing them. But it broke his heart every time. Junior year, he was _done_.

His name was Michael Mitchellson. Most of the girls treated him like the second coming of Eminem. The whole play on the double M's that made up his name was cute and endearing. _So was he_. Red hair, piercing green eyes, 6'4 of _oh my gawd_. He was giving Kevin a run for his money in _every_ department. But he was such a great team player and all around good guy, the redhead couldn't get mad.

Until he came _out_.

Kevin was dating Amber Franklin at the time. She was what everyone called the _girl version_ of Double D. Smart as a whip, 5'7 to his 5'9, creamy white skin, long curly black hair, big blue eyes, legs for days and a plump little ass that had even Nazz and Sarah cocking their brows. Angela would just squeeze it every chance she could before running off squealing to tell Nat how she got a touch and he didn't. Again. Naturally.

Edd saw this as his chance. He'd always love Kevin, but he wasn't going to wait forever.

Michael came out on the Day of Silence. Edd came out on National Coming Out Day. They were dating by Christmas. And Kevin was _devastated._ Edd was gone and he was gone for good.

But Kevin wouldn't let up. Edd was his _neighbor_ and Michael was the _New Kid_. He _had_ to watch Edd's back. Especially since Ed and Eddy wouldn't. How could they side with Double D!? He just didn't know what he was getting himself into with dating and dating a _guy_ no less.

And the cracks that were just under the veneer that was spackled on the surface of Kevin and Edd's _friendship_ were starting to come through. Senior Prom came and if Kevin wasn't at the top of the list of nominees for Prom King, he wouldn't have even gone. Nazz drug him there under severe duress and _everyone_ soon saw what only a few suspected the resident genius and the Jock King had. It was written all over their faces. Kevin was _heartbroken_ and _contrite_. Edd was _pained_ , but _moving on_.

By graduation, _everything_ had been laid bare to only their closest friends. Eddy was _pissed_ that Edd would even have considered dating _Kevin_. Nazz, Nat and Angela were upset that Kevin let Edd slip away but were there to comfort the big idiot.

Flash forward 15 years and they're back where they started. Except, they're not. Edd _married_ Michael. Michael got a _nice_ contract with the Peach City Jaguars to play baseball and was the first "Official" _out_ player in Major League Baseball. He'd give talks during Anti Bullying Week at different schools across the country when his schedule allowed. Today, he's back home at Peach Creek High School, where his brilliant husband heads up the Science Department and Kevin coach's the Football and Baseball teams and teaches Boys PE.

Kevin has a migraine. There's an assembly today. It's Anti Bullying Week, and Michael is coming to give his "It Gets Better" speech. Edd is _ecstatic._ He and his husband are a great example of not only of love overcoming _all the odds_ , but also of life truly getting better when you start to live in the light. Something Kevin still wasn't doing.

He hadn't dated anyone since he and Edd broke up. Who could compare? _No one._ Not even Amber and Lord knows the poor girl tried. She tried for a good 10 years before giving up. Now he's stuck working with his not so secret ex, who's crazy awesome husband is coming to tell moody, angsty teenagers all about living their best life. It was comical considering how many adults they _all_ knew that _didn't_.

Kevin felt a manicured nail tap his shoulder. Looking up, he was half relieved at who he saw. Only half relieved because he knew what she was there for.

 _"Kevin."_

"Ugh, _I know_ , Ang."

"Principal says that you have til the end of the day. _I_ say you have from now til this is over."

Kevin sighed. He tapped Rave, who was sitting in front of him on the shoulder.

"Watch my kids, would ya? I gotta go talk to the second coming of Barbra Walter's here," he said as he gestured to Angela who was standing behind him.

She waved and Rave gave a sigh.

"Alright, but I'm writing up everyone I see who gets outta line."

Kevin snickered. Looking down the two rows of boys from his third period class, he gave a sharp whistle to get their attention.

"I'm headed out. Mr Cute will be keeping an eye on you guys while I'm gone. _Behave_."

The boys nodded, fear in their eyes. Kevin was tough, but Rave was _scary_. The drama teacher took _no shit_ and _everyone_ knew it. Hell, even most of the senior staff, district staff and school board were scared of him. But the Tony award winning diva had earned his stripes. He only came back to teach because he was bored on Broadway. Broadway was actually a bit relieved that he was gone. _For now_. Summer's are long and boring for teachers sometimes, too.

Nat met them at the auditorium doors.

"Where you two off to?," the school's head counselor asked.

"Gotta give my blurb," Kevin said.

 _"Kevin."_

 _"I know!"_

"No need to yell, Kevin," a voice from behind Nat said.

Nat turned around to reveal Double D, Michael by his side.

"Where you off to coach?," the guest speaker who stole away the only person Kevin would ever love asked.

"I have to do his interview," Angela replied. "He's been quite busy lately and now is the only time we have to do it. I'm sorry I'm gonna miss your speech, Mike, but I do have a couple guys in there taping it, so we'll get plenty of footage for you guys."

Edd and Michael nodded and smiled before making their way into the auditorium. Angela led Kevin to the library where she had been given the OK to shoot the interviews that she was taking for a news segment that night for CBS Evening News, the local CBS affiliate and the MLB of Edd's coworkers and old friends who remember life with the genius and his ball playing husband then _and_ now. Kevin was the hardest one to sit down. Like hell he'd talk about Edd. What would he say? What could he say?

Kevin looked his Pulitzer Prize and Peabody Award winning friend in the eye. He'd done tons of interviews with her in high school for the school's student run tv station. She was damn good at her job and always had been. He was hoping she'd go easy on him. The look in her eye said she couldn't.

"Ready?," she asked.

"No," he pouted. He wanted to cry.

"Look," she said as she tried to think of a way to get him out of this unscathed, even though it looked like he wanted to throw himself on his sword for once. "Just talk about how you knew them as friends and acquaintances in high school. It's the truth and you don't have to bare your soul. This isn't about _you_ anyways. It's about _them."_

He shot her a look but knew she was right. Taking a deep breath, he willed himself to clear his head.

"Let's do this."

He gave his blurb in 15 minutes and was back in the auditorium before Michael's speech was over. Sliding in the back, he watched the man talk about how high school, because of the safety of No Tolerance policies and most kids being too caught up in their own shit to give a shit, was easy, but college was rough and the MLB even tougher. But because he had _Edd_ and good friends and a supportive family, he was able to make it through.

The kids ate it up. He was rich, famous and gay. What was not to love, besides his tough, but fair Science teacher husband? _Nothing._

After it was all said and done and the kids went back to class, Kevin took his free period in his office. Michael was at his door some 15 minutes later.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself. Good speech, Dude."

Michael shrugged.

"I just came to say that Edd told me _everything."_

Kevin cocked a brow.

"He did, did he?"

Matt nodded.

"On the one hand, thanks for fucking up. On the other hand, Dude, you can't keep living like this."

Kevin gave him an incredulous look.

"I live how I want, Mike, and I'm pretty good at it."

"Uh huh, keep telling yourself that."

And with that, he was gone.

Kevin closed and locked the door, sat down and had a good cry. But he knew Michael was right. He could of _had it all_. He _rolled in the deep_ with Edd and lost _everything_ because he couldn't live in the light.

That night he watched the news segments that Angela did. Edd and Mike looked _happy_. Kevin thought and knew that he was happy in his life, but there was still a bit of him that was hiding away and because of that, he wasn't _truly_ happy. But he also knew that _today_ was _not_ the day for great declarations of epiphanies involving other people.

So each day he decided to live a little more in the light. It took some time, but he finally got to a place where he was okay with who he was and how he had gotten there. Eventually, he left Peach Creek for good. It was too painful to live there with the ghosts and demons of his past at nearly every turn.

Some 10 years later, he finds himself working for the Boys and Girls Club in Queens. He's got a new boyfriend. Life is good. He heads back to Peach Creek for his class reunion, boyfriend in tow. Some are surprised to see him with the guy, others are not, the rest don't care.

Edd and Michael are there, still just as _happy_. But that's what happens when you decide to live in your truth as soon as you find out what it is. Kevin understood that _now_.

They talk. Edd was happy with what he was seeing and hearing from his first _everything_.

"Things are so much better on the other side, aren't they?," Edd asked him.

"Yeah. Finally figured out that some things are worth _rolling in the deep_ for."

"Indeed."


	19. Drops of Jupiter

**Author's Note: This story is dedicated to JJJester, my KevEdd First Mate. This story was inspired by Drops of Jupiter by Train. This is a KevEdd tale, of sorts.**

Max took a deep breath and sighed. The _soy latte_ he was holding was HOT. He told them to layer it against three cups and a coffee sleeve. Maybe he should of said four cups and two sleeves. But since Justin never told him what time his flight was landing, he just wanted to be sure that the drink would be still warm when the lion came back. And he'd risk a second degree burn or two for this cause.

But was he coming back to him was the real question.

"'Sup?"

Max looked up.

 _Kevin_.

"You look like shit, man."

Max sighed. He tried to pull himself together. His jeans were clean and pressed, the purple Addias hoodie Justin got him was washed and dried and fluffed up just right. He scrubbed his black and white Addias with a toothbrush. He showered and shaved. His put fresh purple highlights in his hair. But he couldn't get rid of the dark circles under his eyes. And he forgot his Visine at home.

"Wanna talk about it?," Kevin asked as he sat down.

"What's to talk about?"

"How about how you look like you've been hit by a bus. What happened, man?"

"He just left, man. If it wasn't for Edd, I wouldn't have known a thing."

"He didn't _just leave_. But they're at the same conference, so you'll know he'll be back."

Then Kevin's eyes went wide.

"He has no clue you're coming, does he?"

Max froze.

"Oh, my god, Max!," Kevin said snickering.

"I just..."

"You just want him back."

Max shot him a look. Kevin waved him off.

"Edd told me everything, man. You're an idiot."

Max sighed again. Kevin was right. _He was an idiot. The biggest. Ever_. He had taken advantage of Justin's trust in him. Justin was as loyal as they come. Max just _ass_ umed like a big idiot that Justin would always be there as he "tried" to get his shit together. But Justin wasn't gonna wait forever. Especially when he had plenty of his own shit to do.

He and Edd were in the Earth Sciences Club together. Max had only distantly remembered that Justin was going to the Earth Day conference all the schools in their conference were attending over Spring Break as he and his buddies went to the coast for a long weekend. He hadn't seen or heard from Justin when he got back, but that was typical.

They didn't live together and Justin would always come back around when he missed his phoenix. So he left a couple of voicemails and texts and carried on. When he saw Edd's Facebook posts from the conference, he suddenly remembered where Justin was. But Justin never told him when he was leaving or when he was coming back. He just checked Edd's posts, especially since Justin wasn't posting anything or responding to his messages and decided to wing it from there.

"Kevin, do you think...?"

"I dunno, man," Kevin said as he stretched, checked his phone and eyeballed the Departures/Arrivals screens in front of them. "I've done some fucked up shit and it took _a_ _long time_ to get back in with him. Let's just say I've learned my lesson. Have you learned _yours?"_

Max sighed. He always wondered how Edd and Kevin had kept it togther for so long. They were such opposites. Kevin was an Adonis. A _gay_ Adnois, but still an Adnois. And had all the trappings of a bad boy to go along with his near Greek god like features and explosive personality.

Edd was short and lean, baby faced with wide blue eyes and an adorkable grin. But he was also smart as a whip, witty and so sarcastic, with a mean left hook if Alejandro Rodriguez's broken jaw was any indication. The soft spoken kid could hold his own.

But a side eye from Edd could keep Kevin in line. Rumor had it that, freshman and sophomore year of high school, Kevin would flirt with Edd, take him out, out right wine and dine him and then suddenly keep him at arm's length for days and nearly weeks on end.

When Edd had finally had enough, Kevin was at a loss on what to do. Edd had _always_ been there and now that he _wasn't_ , Kevin was like a ship without a sail. Apparently it took the better part of their junior year, but Kevin got Edd back. They were college seniors now. Kevin's proposal was _imminent_. Kevin loved Edd and Edd loved Kevin. But Kevin also knew that being selfish tends to leave one alone in the world. And Max had been _so, so selfish_.

So here he was in the Blackberry County Airport, wondering if his boyfriend was coming back to him. But was Justin _really_ his boyfriend? They had never made anything official. And Max wondered if Justin knew about the other guys he had taken out _and sometimes brought back home. Good Lord, he had_ _ **fucked**_ _up._

A week without Justin was one thing. Now Max was suddenly faced with _never_ getting him back. Since he met the lion, he had never really wanted anyone else. The other guys couldn't compare, but he just couldn't seem to stop himself from flirting back, being wavered by bright smiles and sparkling eyes.

As a plane landed, Kevin stood.

"Look, man, I can only speak for myself. I know _my life_ is _better_ with Edd _in it_. If you can say without a shadow of doubt that life is _better with him_ than _without him_ , then you know what you need to do. Otherwise, drink that coffee and go home, but don't bother him again. He deserves better."

And with that he went to the baggage claim to pick up _his boyfriend._

Max threw his head back and sighed and willed himself not to cry. Kevin was right. Justin _did_ deserve better. _Way_ better. But he also knew that he couldn't live without _his_ _Kitten_. The chocolate drop with the playful brown eyes, perpetual bedhead and brilliant smile was all he wanted. All he _needed_.

He made his life better. He challenged him and made him think about more than just himself. He had him seeing the world with a fresh perspective. And because of Justin, he wanted to do _better_ and _be better_.

But was he too late?

Looking at the Departure/Arrival screen again, he didn't notice Edd was standing next to him, slightly out of breath from running half way across the terminal. He was so startled when Edd tapped his shoulder, he nearly dropped the _soy latte_ in his hand and splattered a bit on himself.

"Oh, my god, Max! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?!," the soft spoken genius asked as he took a pack of tissues out of his back pocket and helped Max clean up his hand.

"I will be," Max hissed through his teeth. It stung, but for Justin, it was worth it. The burn didn't compare to the near heartbreak he was experiencing at the moment."

After examining his hand, Edd straightened up and said, "I just came to tell you that Justin was on an _earlier_ flight. They landed about 20 minutes ago."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, and they're in Terminal C."

They were in Terminal B at the moment.

Max was out of the building like a shot! Running to his car, he hopped in and prayed he'd make it in time. Speeding to the other side of the airport, he got to the other terminal in about 10 minutes. And as he pulled in, he saw the object of his affections getting into a cab, _on the other side of the terminal_.

He had to race to keep up with cab and when he saw that they were headed to Justin's place, he took shortcut to the back of the complex and took the back way to Justin's apartment building. He was at the door when Justin walked in.

Sad brown met contrite teal.

"I brought you a _soy latte_."

 _"Max."_

"I know."

Justin sighed.

"Look, I don't know if I'll ever be able to make it up to you, but I want to be given a chance. Just one."

"Do you know how many chances I've given you?!"

"One _more?"_

 _"MAX!"_

 _"Please,_ Justin. I can't live without you."

Justin _froze_. But he quickly regained his bearings.

"I don't believe you."

"I know," Max said softly and Justin heard the heartbreak in his tone and then watched it complete _shatter_ in his eyes.

"I know about those other guys."

And the tears started to fall again.

"You _hurt me,_ Max. _You hurt_ _ **us.**_ _"_

"I know," Max whispered as he sniffled.

"If you know so much, what are you gonna _do_ about it?!"

"I brought you a _soy latte_."

Justin sighed and took the drink from him. He was stunned to find it still warm and perfectly made. At this point, if he gotten it himself, he'd have to warm it back up in a microwave again. This cup had three cups and one sleeve. Which meant _one thing._

 _Max was waiting on him to get home_.

 _Max_ _ **never**_ _came to him._

"Do you like it?"

Justin dropped his suitcase's handle and walked up to _his phoenix._ He slowly wrapped his arms around him. Max melted into his embrace and pulled him close.

"I love it. You're an idiot. And apparently, so am I," Justin whispered into his shoulder.

"You're not an idiot."

"I am for what I'm about to do."

Max pulled away to look Justin in the eye only to find his soft, full coffee sweetened lips pressed against his own. Max barely had a chance to kiss him back before Justin broke it, pressed his forehead to Max's own, closed his eyes and sighed.

"I...I love you. But I can't do this alone."

"You _love me?!"_

"Told you I was an idiot."

Max pulled away and looked Justin in the eye.

"You're not an idiot. I don't love idiots. I love smart, capable people who call me out on my shit and make me get it together."

"Something tells me that you don't quite have it together, yet," Justin sighed as he laid his head on Max's shoulder.

"No. No, I don't. Will you help me?"

"Only if you're willing to be helped."

"I am."

"Welcome back," Justin said as he drew him into a strong hug.

And Max knew then that he never wanted to be without the man in his arms ever again.


	20. Faithfully

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by Faithfully by Journey. This is a NatXRave tale.**

Rave sighed and lugged his duffle bag onto his shoulder. Nat was waiting for him at the door.

"Ready?," the peacock asked.

"As I'll ever be."

They stepped out of the motel room and into the early summer morning's light. Nat handed Rave a pair of sunglasses.

"This is Southern California, James. You're gonna need these."

Rave frowned and put the sunglasses on. Nat grinned as he put on his own sunglasses and knew Rave was rolling his eyes at him behind his darkened lenses. But they both knew the actor looked good in his new shades.

"How long is this run?," Nat asked as he walked the actor to the waiting tour bus.

"A month."

It was Nat's turn to sigh.

"I told you when we met that I don't date because it always ends up like _this,"_ Rave scolded.

"And I told you that I didn't mind. I'm just thinking is all."

Rave rounded on him and tried not to give in to the urge to hug the tall, amber eyed, teal haired peacock in front of him.

"Don't think. Just..."

"Let you go?," Nat asked sarcastically.

 _"Nathan."_

"Stop it, James. I'm going to _think_ and I'll see you soon," Nathan said as he wrapped the actor in a gentle hug and kissed his right temple.

Rave gave in a bit to the hug. He was going to miss him. And he wanted to kick himself for letting things go on for this long, but he couldn't resist the man. His eyes were the color of _honey_ and he always looked at him so sweetly. He was loud and obnoxious, but his touch was gentle, _until Rave didn't want it to be._ And then it was _strong_ and the actor couldn't get enough. Nathan was a fucking _peacock_ and the diva _loved everything_ about him.

But he just couldn't bring himself to say it. But he showed it. Nathan got front row seats and backstage passes to all his shows. His name went down with James' own whenever he checked into a new motel or hotel. Rave's riders had gotten a Nathan Clause attached to them about a year ago. Whatever Nathan wanted or needed, he got. And he was Rave's mouthpiece when the actor wasn't around. Hell, Rave's _assistant_ answered to him!

But every goodbye was getting to harder and harder to have. It was easy in the beginning. They met in New York two years ago. Nathan was the head of the production team for the show Rave had gotten the lead on. They clashed like polka dots and stripes. The director found a common denominator for them, put the actor under a direct spotlight. He commanded the stage and Nathan couldn't get enough.

After that show, Nathan would just show up to anything Rave was in. He had to see him in action again. Three months later, the actor wanted to get a restraining order, because now he was sneaking into rehearsals. His work on other productions proceeded him and he got in much to the actor's chagrin. But he was the only one brave enough to call Rave out on anything.

In an attempt to use Nathan's keen eye for details to his advantage, he made sure he knew what he was doing and when he was doing. And Nathan was always there. But then Hollywood called. And the actor answered. But Nathan was still based in New York.

And for the first time in his life, Rave compromised. He'd fly Nathan out when he could. He'd fly back to New York during breaks between shows and auditions. And slowly found himself falling in love.

Then he got the itch to be in a _traveling_ theater company. _Weeks_ on the road. He got to see the country and get paid to do it. Every audience was different. And it _thrilled_ him. He got to hone his craft on levels he knew he wouldn't be able to touch if he had just stayed in New York or tried to stick it out in Hollywood.

Today he was thankfully for Southern California's sunny skies. He couldn't bear for anyone to see the look he knew was in his eyes. A _month_ on the road. He knew Nathan would come out for a show or two or five. But he also knew that they were getting in too deep for them to continue their relationship the way they were.

Still, he said he would _think_ and see him _soon._ So Rave got on the tour bus and headed out to another town, for another show. As usual, the audiences were all over the place. Some were engaging, others, not so much. But Rave pressed on. You don't get as many Tony nominations as he has gotten not busting your ass every night despite the audience.

And like he did every night before a show, Nathan called to wish him well and "break a leg." But his time, Rave gave in to his feelings.

"When are you coming?"

"Still working on that," Nat replied bitterly.

Rave sighed. He knew that the production company he worked for wasn't too keen on losing one of their best managers, especially in the summer when so many movies filmed in the city, so Nat's visits were few and far between when he was on the road in the summer.

"I'll see you soon, though."

Rave could hear his smile in his tone and it made him want to cry. God, did he miss that smile.

"Break a leg."

"I will."

 _I love you._

 _I love you, too._

Words unspoken but felt all the same. Rave brought down the house that night. If only because he knew that Nathan wouldn't want to hear about him not giving it anything but his best.

Word in the entertainment community traveled fast. The show was the _must see_ traveling circuit theater show of the summer. And as he promised, Nat came to a show in Kansas City a week later. Rave knew he was there before he saw him. The _strong_ scent of roses filled the air of the entire backstage. When he made it to his dressing room, there had to be at least two dozen bouquets of American Beauties scattered around the small room.

 _"Nathan."_

"Hey, Sweet Cheeks," came a lovely tenor voice from the couch in the corner.

"Godamnit, Goldburg."

"Missed me, huh?," Nat asked with a grin as he came to the center of the room where Rave was standing and watching in amusement as the actor moved bouquet after bouquet out of his way.

"You know I did," the diva said as he scowled at the three HUGE bouquets on the vanity.

Nathan pulled the diva into his arms and Rave melted into his embrace. Nat nuzzled his mahogany tresses and relished the moment for what it was. Rave was being giving so he was gonna take it.

That night, Rave _destroyed_. And after the show, they put back together the puzzle pieces that was their relationship. They could handle being apart but only for so long. Each reunion was better than the last and laid a new brick to their foundation. But Rave still wondered how long they would last.

Nathan never wavered. _Faithfully_ he followed Rave around the country and then around the world as the man established himself as an actor. He was there when tv guest spots turned into pilots and season regular positions. He was there when shows opened only to suddenly close because the production had been panned or the theater company couldn't afford to stay open. He was there when movies bombed and when they soared.

And years later, as award nominations turned into actual awards, Rave thanked the only person who was always there, always faithful.

 _Nathan._

Now, Nathan gets his own bouquet of roses whenever Rave gets a new gig. And the card reads the same every time.

 _Thank you._

 _Faithfully,_

 _\- James_


	21. All Of Me

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by All Of Me by John Legend. This is a KevEdd tale.**

It was Wednesday. It was his birthday. And Edd was waiting as patiently as he could for Kevin to come to the cafeteria for breakfast. It was something they started to do freshman year. The entire cu-de-sac would get together for a hearty school provided breakfast. Double D was the only one who woke up early enough to get a healthy breakfast in before he left the house. So he was just there to hang out with his friends.

But Kevin would stop off at the bakery downtown for two doughnuts, a coffee for himself and an Earl Grey for Edd before he came to school. A plain glazed one for himself and a blueberry cake doughnut for Double D. It started on Double D's birthday last year. Kevin got him the doughnut, but had them sprinkle extra blueberries on top. A creamy glaze sealed them in.

To say the genius was thankful was an understatement. He gave Kevin a hug and started _singing_ the chorus John Legend's All Of Me _to the doughnut._ It was equal parts adorable and _weird_. Even Big Ed cocked a brow for a split second. But if a _doughnut_ made Double D happy, the loveable oaf was happy for him.

So Kevin brought Edd a doughnut every Wednesday. And every Wednesday Double D would sing to the doughnut. When Big Ed mentioned that the next doughnut Double D got didn't have extra blueberries, Kevin said that extra blueberries were for special occasions. Six months later, when Edd got _extra blueberries_ for Valentines's Day, _everyone_ was _relieved and amused. Only Edd_ didn't see it coming. Edd figured it was because of the holiday.

Taking in Kevin's red face after he gave the doughnut its solo before devouring it, Edd asked him if everything was alright. Like everyone else, he usually just giggled or laughed at the the genius' antics. That day, he seemed on edge.

"Yes...Well, no. Argh...," Kevin said before barricading his head on the table.

Edd put a worried hand on his shoulder and gently rubbed it as Kevin _whined_.

"Edd, _Dude_ , for someone so smart, you are so _incredibly_ dense," Angela said as she loaded her hash browns with Tabasco sauce.

"What?!," the genius asked with _wide_ blue eyes.

"I _like_ you, you dweeb," Kevin said as he came out of his arm fort. His face was still red but his green eyes flashed with sparks of fear of rejection and a bit of desperate longing.

It was then _Edd's_ turn to go red.

"You _like_ me?!"

"He's up at the crack of dawn with that damn motorcycle of his to get _you_ a freaking doughnut _every Wednesday,"_ Eddy said. "He _likes_ you."

Kevin scowled and threw his empty coffee cup at Eddy's head, but the former scammer was quick and dodged it as Nat and Rave walked up. The running back's hands were as quick as Eddy's dodge and he caught the cup before it hit the floor. Taking in Kevin's red face, Edd's confusion and a doughnut with _extra blueberries_ on _Valentine's Day,_ he grinned.

"'Bout time you told him, Cap'N."

Edd looked at his doughnut again and then it hit him.

Turning his wide eyes on Kevin, he whispered, "You _like_ me?"

Kevin gave a nervous nod and relaxed when Edd grinned.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kevin," Edd said as he leaned in to the redhead a sweet, blueberry laden kiss on the lips.

Six months later, Edd waits for his blueberry doughnut. Instead of it being wrapped up in parchment paper, it was in a box. But Edd was used to his special doughnuts being carefully presented to him. Opening the box, instead of seeing his usual blueberry cake doughnut with extra blueberries, he saw a blueberry cake doughnut with extra blueberries and _bacon bits_.

Before the genius could say anything, Angela walked up and peeked over to see what had Edd so wide eyed _and_ speechless.

"Whoa, E. _Bacon?!_ He _loves you_ , Dude!"

Edd _paled_ and broke out in a cold sweat.

Wide eyed blue met longing green.

"Y-You... _love me?"_

At that moment, the rest of their friends started to arrive and were wondering why the nerd and the jock were in an awkward stare down. Kevin's nerves were on _fire_ and Edd was starting to shake.

"Ok, gang! To the courtyard!," Angela cheered as she grabbed Rolf's hand and started to drag him away in an attempt to give her friends a moment alone and still get her breakfast in.

"Right behind you!," Eddy said as he grabbed Ed's collar and followed behind Ang.

Once their friends cleared out, Kevin took a breath.

"Edd, I...I do. L-Love you that is."

Double D looked at the doughnut in the box. It was still warm and the smell of bacon was starting to permeate the air. Kevin always made sure his doughnuts were freshly made. This doughnut had been made in the last 15 minutes. _At least_. But he thought about all the other times Kevin made sure to put an effort into making him feel special.

Edd got to wear his practice jersey's to games. Edd had his own letterman jacket for the swim and track teams now, but he got one of Kevin's varsity football pins. Kevin was his loudest cheerleader for every meet. He had his own drawer in Kevin's dresser and had a standing invitiation to Sunday dinner.

Nazz didn't even get to ride Kevin's motorcycle anymore and she was his _best friend!_ All rides were reserved for Edd only. He held his hand and would cover his face in kisses whenever he got the chance. He got walked to class and hug at lunch. And a blueberry doughnut _every Wednesday._

Edd stood and went to sit in Kevin's lap. Putting his arm's around the redhead's neck, he started to sing.

 _"All of me, loves all of you."_

"I'm a doughnut now?," Kevin asked with a grin.

"You're _my_ doughnut. And I _love_ my doughnuts."

"You love me?"

"More than doughnuts."


	22. Love Yourself

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by Justin Beiber's Love Yourself. This is a KevEdd tale.**

Kevin hung up the phone and sighed. Nazz quirked a brow.

"How soon til we can get back home?," he asked.

"Plane leaves 8AM tomorrow," she replied. "But you're on your own for this trip."

It was Kevin's turn to quirk a brow.

"I have to make sure things are good for the Breast Cancer Awareness Event, remember?"

Kevin sighed and nodded. Then he bit his lower lip in thought.

"You only have to ask," Nazz said with a knowing smile.

Kevin blushed and hid his face in his hands. Nazz laughed and Kevin groaned and fell back on the couch.

"You're adorable," she giggled.

 _"I'm not_ adorable."

"But you think _he is."_

Kevin's blush nearly resembled his hair.

"By the way, he's picking you up from the airport."

"WHAT?!"

"He's free this week. I _may_ have mentioned that you were coming home for the bye week," she said sheepishly.

 _"Nazz!,"_ he whined into his palms.

"Don't you _Nazz_ me, mister! You two have been doing this stupid dance since _high school_. You both have a week off. I think it's high time you did something about _this,"_ she said as she gestured widely with her hands.

 _"Fiiiiine."_

Nazz went back to her laptop, but from the corner of her eye, she saw that he had the biggest grin on his face.

* * *

News spread quickly. Kevin Barr and Amanda McAdams had called it quits. The star QB for the Peach City Jaguars and the budding actress had been on and off since they met in college some eight years before. Nazz Von Bartonschmeer, Kevin's long time best friend and assistant confirmed that they were _officially_ off and it was _for good_.

The actress had been hell on the quarterback. Their relationship was tumultuous at best. When she wasn't monopolizing his time, she was passively aggressively bad mouthing his friends. She would drop his name whenever she could. And then she got a lead role in a JJ Abram's action flick and a recurring guest role on Two Broke Girls. Which led to her making sure that Kevin was on her arm for all the events she got invited to. And he was ok with it all at first, but then it just got to be too much. She'd pitch a fit everytime he had to have an extra practice or sponsorship meeting.

The straw that broke the camel's back was when she wanted him to go with her to the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade the year before. But it would mean he would have to miss Thanksgiving at home. His mom's stuffing and _Edd's_ blueberry pie. Edd had been making them for _everyone_ in the cul-de-sac since freshman year. He loved that damn pie.

When Kevin's mom called to confirm when he was coming home, _Amanda_ answered the phone and all but confirmed plans that Kevin was going to be in NYC that weekend. Thing is, he had a game to play in San Diego that Sunday. A cross country trip over the first big holiday weekend was going to be rough. _And_ he'd miss coming home. Emily Barr wasn't having it. She called Nazz, who straightened things out, but Amanda and Mrs Barr had been at odds every since.

Which was odd because Kevin's mom liked _everyone_ , even the Eds when they were still kids. She always thought that they were just misunderstood. After a crazy summer between seventh and eighth grade, Kevin had to agree with her. The cul-de-sac became super close after that summer. Edd and Kevin slowly became the bromance that rivaled all others. Even Jonny and Plank.

But they had to "break up" when everyone went off to college. Edd ended up at Yale and Kevin at USC. They stayed as close as they could. Social media and long vacations taken at home in Peach Creek helped. But Kevin missed his bro and after spending spring break sophomore year in Peach Creek _alone_ because Edd was studying abroad in New Zealand, he met Amanda. She was there for Kevin in ways he thought no one could be.

Then she got her first taste at fame and things just _changed_. Her being at odds with his mom was one thing. He had been working on getting her back in her good graces. But then she slammed Edd's job _in public_. When asked how she felt about her boyfriend's relationship with his own best friend on the red carpet for a new movie about bromances, she said that she was glad that his best friend was a girl, because the only guy that could be considered his best friend was such a nerd that she was surprised they were actually friends.

Asked to explain, she said that, "Anyone who would rather teach _online_ versus in the _classroom_ , must not be a good teacher. If you can't actually _face your students_ , why the hell are you teaching?! I mean, can you even call it ' _teaching?!'_ Kevin is a great guy, I just can't believe he would be friends with someone who's too scared to face the real world our students face everyday. _Real_ teachers are there in the trenches with their students. Not hiding behind computer screens."

Kevin missed that premier. And _everyone_ was glad he did. He was _pissed_. Edd was a damn good teacher. His skills were so sought after that he decided to create his own virtual classroom where he taught math and science in the more traditional way, versus the new Common Core way. Teachers and parents around the world used his videos, worksheets, book recommendations and projects in their own classrooms and homes. Amanda couldn't believe anyone who as so "skilled" would rather stay at home than venture out into the classroom.

When even _Ed_ tried to explain to her that this way was better than Edd trying to field offers from _everywhere_ , she brushed it off. Teachers taught in classrooms as far as she was concerned. Edd's shy nature was just an excuse to her for him to never have to deal with the trappings of school again. She knew from Kevin and Edd himself the tales of growing up the smartest kid in town. She just felt he was scared of being bullied and instead of standing up for himself, he hid away.

Kevin was _done_ after that. When he called Edd to apologize, Edd woudn't let him. When he apologized anyways, Edd wouldn't accept it. It wasn't Kevin's fault that Amanda didn't know what she was talking about. And he wasn't going to worry about her, either. Thanks to her, his virtual classroom became one of the top online classrooms in the country. He couldn't have asked for better PR.

Now Kevin had a bye week and was headed home to see his friends. Edd had been super busy since Amanda had mouthed off about him right before the preseason began. Nazz said he had taken the week off himself, which means they could catch up. Kevin couldn't wait to get back home.

* * *

Edd was at the airport with a Welcome Home sign and open arms. Kevin could barely contain his own excitement. It had been the better part of two years since they got in any _real_ KevEdd time and they were gonna tackle the week head on. First stop, the Candy Store, then the park behind their houses. Considering it was the middle of the day, thus, no kids were around, they had the place to themselves.

"So how's the greatest QB the Jags have ever seen," Edd asked as they lazily swung on the swings.

"Meh."

 _"Meh?"_

"I just...I'm just glad to be home."

Edd nodded. He had heard about Kevin and Amanda's break up and Nazz's emphasis on it being _for good_ this time. Even if Amanda tried to get back into Kevin's good graces, Nazz wouldn't be keen on her sticking around. Neither would his mother. Hell, _Eddy_ was ready to read him the riot act if she ever showed up again.

Kevin's phone buzzed. They both knew who it was. Kevin sighed and hit the _Ignore_ button.

"Seriously, Kevin, _how are you?_ You two were together too long for this to be _easy_."

"Bro to bro?"

"Bro to bro."

For them, _bro to bro_ meant that the conversation was between the two of them. They were sworn to secrecy. Which is why Kevin knew Edd was gay and Edd knew Kevin was bi before anyone else did. And that the dance they danced all through high school was their own on again off again relationship. Their being friends made it easy to take breaks from each other.

Nazz only knew that Kevin had a crush on Edd. It was hard not to. He was sweet and smart and loyal and just plain around awesome. Nazz just wanted Kevin to be happy for once. Edd as a friend was good for Kevin. A _boyfriend_ would be just as good right?

"It sucks."

"I can imagine."

"You don't want to, Dude."

"Ok, I won't," Edd grinned.

"Smartass."

"You _like_ my ass, remember?," Edd said with a wink as he wiggled in the swing's seat.

"Don't remind me," Kevin groaned into his hands as he blushed. Edd outright laughed.

"Not funny, Vincent!"

"You're right. It's hilarious!"

 _"Edd."_

 _"Kevin."_

Kevin sighed. Edd gave him a small smile.

"Kevin, what you need to do is cut yourself some slack. You couldn't have known she would turn out to be the person she is today."

"I know. But still..."

Edd nodded knowingly.

"I can tell you for a _fact,_ though, that it's better to sleep on your own, than with someone who doesn't think who you are as you are is good enough for them."

Kevin sighed.

"I never did that for _us,_ did I?"

Edd gave it some thought.

"We were kids, Kevin. I'm sure I could have been no better than her sometimes."

"You meant better by it, though."

Edd shrugged.

"We gave it our best shot, Kev. I know _now_ , though, that _you_ need to give yourself some time off. _Love yourself_ for awhile. Lord knows she does obviously. So why not _you?"_

"Damn."

"What?"

"That's helluva a good idea, D."

"I'm smart. Of course it is. Plus, I've lived it. When you love _you_ , _real love_ is easier to come by _and keep_."

Kevin considered this as Edd took a big swing and jumped off the swing in midair. Kevin knew they would always love each other, but right now, for him to be truly good to Edd, he needed a break and take the time to love himself. Amanda had come when he was lonely and missing Edd. And every time he thought he was done with her, she'd worm her way back in.

Every time he thought he and Edd would be back on tract to _starting over_ , Edd would back away or Kevin's own career would get in the way and Edd wouldn't want to stand in his way. The back and forthness that had been his love life for the past 15 or so years was a roller coaster ride he wanted off of. So he got off.

They spent that week hanging out. Peach Creek had changed in the time Kevin had left for good after he graduated from college and was drafted. Peach City was a good six hours away so getting home wasn't something he did often. He had tried to talk Edd into moving to the city more than once, but Edd loved Peach Creek too much to go. It was _home_. And in the week they spent together, Kevin was glad Edd didn't listen to him. Being _home_ is what his weary heart needed.

When he got back to the city, Nazz was perturbed that he didn't ask Edd to come with him to the Breast Cancer Awareness event the Jaguars put on every year, but she was glad that he was feeling better. Breakups with Amanda always wore on him. Even he and Edd's own dance would take the light out of his eyes a bit, but not this time. Kevin was more in tune with what he wanted out of his life than before. Nazz couldn't wait for him to get it.

* * *

Kevin spent the rest of that season and the next three as one of the NFL's most eligible bachelors. Amanda called, texted, emailed, mentioned him in nearly half her social media updates and on tv and radio for nearly a year and half before finally giving up on getting him back. Kevin was _done_ and he was _done for good._ Every time she brought him up, their entire relationship was rehashed. She had made fun of his hometown, outright mocked a few of his sponsorships and panned his opinion on most anything as that of a "dumb jock." Why would he get back with her?!

And as her star fell and she came off more and more like the desperate social climber she was, Kevin's rose. His stats were already good, but now he was entering record breaking Hall of Fame territory. He made more time for his family and friends. He kept his sponsorships and gained a few more. And the QB with a BS in Mechanical Engineering and a MBA in International Business was taking the millions he was making on the field and putting them into his own "life after football" businesses.

And win or lose, after the season was over, he came home for a week. Edd would pick him up from the airport, they'd go to the Candy Store and have their _date_ in the park. And Kevin was quickly picking up on why Edd told him to take a break to love himself for a while. Edd was single, but _happy_. He'd go out when _he_ wanted and with _whomever_ he wanted. And if a relationship wasn't meeting his expectations, he cut it off. Because he loved himself, he knew that he deserved someone who loved him just as much. And he knew what to look for and what to avoid when _affection_ dressed as _love_ came calling.

Five years after he broke up with Amanda and had his first _love yourself_ conversation with Edd, he asked Edd to go with him to the Jaguars Breast Cancer Awareness Event.

"Is this a _date_ , Kevin?," he asked as the redhead pushed him on the swing.

Kevin was glad that Edd's back was to him up until the ravenette tipped his head back and saw that Kevin's face was as red as his hair and his mouth was opening and closing in a sad attempt to form words. Edd jumped from the swing and put his hands in his pockets as he sighed.

Kevin's mind flashed to the first time he had asked Edd out. Edd stood with his hands in his pockets, sighed and was quiet for a good 10 seconds before grinning at him and walking away but not before he told him to meet him in the park later that afternoon. Kevin met him in the park and pushed him on the swings and they talked for a good half hour before Edd said he'd _love_ to go to the movies with him.

And here they were, nearly 17 years later, in the same park, with Edd having his hands in his pockets and Kevin trying to figure out if he should say or do anything now that the question was out there.

Curious blue met...decisive green.

"Yeah. It is"

Edd grinned and Kevin knew that he now not only was _in_ love with Edd again, he loved _himself_ enough to give Edd's heart the proper care it deserved and now Edd knew it, too.

"I'll see you then," he said before walking away.

They skipped the red carpet, but Nazz gave a statement.

"When you _love yourself_ , you know how to love someone else, too."

When a TMZ reporter asked if Momma Barr liked Edd as she liked _everyone_ until Amanda showed her true colors, Nazz's response brought down the house.

"Edd was the first of _everyone_ she's ever liked. And he was Kevin's, too. If this isn't a case for _Momma knows best,_ I don't know what is."


	23. Sorry

**This story was inspired by Sorry by Justin Beiber. This is a KevEdd tale.**

Kevin had fucked up. Royally. Like he and Edd hadn't spoken in _weeks_ royally.

He was pissed at Eddy and Ed. He was pissed at Double D. But mostly, he was pissed at _himself_. Edd's best friends since they were freaking toddlers had been getting on Kevin's nerves since they were in grade school. But, since he had fallen for the smartest of the Eds sophomore year, he had to tolerate the the other two. They were now going to be seniors. And since the beginning, it was as if Eddy had it out for him. Sure, they had never really gotten along, but things were getting ridiculous.

They were supposed to have date night every Thursday. But Eddy _suddenly_ needed tutoring and it could only happen on Thursday nights. Kevin suggested moving date night to Tuesday nights. But Edd worked Monday through Wednesday nights and Saturday afternoons. Edd already had a standing movie night on Saturday nights with his friends. They'd brunch with Edd's parents on Sunday mornings and dinner with Kevin and his parents on Sunday nights. Friday's were the next logical choice, except during the fall, Kevin had football games and Edd would have swim meets and during the spring semester, Edd would have track meets and Kevin would have baseball games. They'd still get a pizza and try to watch Netflix only to fall asleep on the couch.

Now it was summer, and Edd's work schedule was changed so he could work days so they were now free _every night_. Kevin was thrilled. Except Eddy and Ed by default wouldn't get lost come dinner time. Edd thought it was great to get his best friends and his best guy together. It was the best of both worlds as far as he was concerned. Kevin wanted to scream.

"C'mon, D. All I'm asking is for _one night,"_ Kevin pleaded one Wednesday afternoon when he came to visit Edd at work during his lunch break.

Edd bit his lower lip in thought and Kevin melted at the sight. He looked adorable. It was the thing that drew him to the genius in the first place. Cheeks flushed a _light pink_. Brows furrowed in thought. His lower lip held prisoner by his upper teeth and that _gap_ was doing _things_ to Kevin. And his _blue_ eyes glinting in concentration was about to make Kevin lose all his composure.

Then he grinned and his blush deepened.

"Okay."

"For real?!"

"For real."

Kevin breathed a sigh of relief as they planned to spend Friday evening together. Except Eddy just _had_ to talk to Double D about _something_. Kevin didn't care what it was, but when Edd was 20 minutes _late_ getting to his house, he hauled ass across the street to see what the fuck was going on. When he banged on the door, he was suprised to see Double D blinking up angrily at him.

" _Kevin_ , we don't _bang_ on people's doors," Edd said coldly as he leaned on the doorframe.

"Babe, what the fuck is going?! _You're late!,"_ Kevin all but _yelled_ at him.

Edd's eyes flew open in surprise and then he groaned.

"I'm _so_ _sorry_ , Kevin! I forgot!"

"Forgot what? What's _he_ doing here?," Eddy asked when he came to the door.

"I have a date...well, _had_ a date with Kevin tonight that I'm now _late_ for, Eddy."

Eddy shrugged.

"Whatever. It's not like you can't see him some other day."

"Thanks to _you_ , _Skipper_ , I had to _beg_ to get _this date_."

Eddy snickered.

"Aww, Kevin had to _beg_. It's not like you two don't see each other enough as it is. I'm just trying to spend some time with my _best friend."_

Kevin saw _red._

"Look here, goddamnit! Thanks to _you_ I haven't gotten him to myself in _weeks_."

Eddy started laughing.

"Awww, Kevin hasn't gotten laid."

"EDDY!"

"What? It's all you two do. Can't keep your hands off each other. I'm trying to spend time _with you_. When's the last time _he_ did _that?!,"_ Eddy snapped.

Kevin wanted to strangle the shortest Ed and then gaped in horror when he saw Edd consider what his cockblocking _best friend_ said.

"You know I'm right, D."

"Ever consider that _maybe_ I _like it,_ Eddy?," Edd asked coldly and Kevin breathed another sigh of relief.

"WHAT?!"

"You're jealous that I'm in a relationship and you're not. Sex has always been your first stone to throw."

"And yet you were just telling me that he doesn't pay enough attention to you."

"Because I haven't seen him in _days_ because I'm either busy with work or _you!"_

"I'm just trying to be a friend, _Edd_."

"Then go home," Kevin snipped.

 _"Kevin."_

Kevin knew that tone and took a breath and a step back.

"Look, Babe. We're going in circles here. I just want to spend some time with you is all."

"Yeah, so you can put him out of commission for _days_ and then _I_ can't see him because he's too tired and sore to move!"

Edd facepalmed and Kevin grinned.

"SEE! All he's worried about is tapping your ass!"

"Eddy, stop yelling. Kevin, can I take a raincheck?"

"WHAT?!"

Eddy snickered again and Kevin would have put his hands on him if Double D hadn't stepped between them.

"I'm already late..."

"Just forget it, Edd. You know where to find me when you're done playing with the King of the Dorkyass Virgins."

"KEVIN!"

"HEY!"

But Kevin had already started walking away, both middle fingers in the air.

"Told you so," he heard Eddy say.

"Go home, Eddy," Double D said and Kevin could have sworn he heard Edd's voice _crack_ in _pain_ over him slamming the front door shut.

Not thirty seconds later, he heard a pounding at his own front door. When he peeked out through the peephole and didn't see anyone, but still heard a series of hard knocks crack through the hardwood, he knew who it was.

 _Eddy_

"What the fuck do you want, Shortstack?," he said as he ripped open the door.

"I hope you're happy," the scammer sneered at him.

Eddy may have given up scamming people out of their money but he was good at scamming Edd out of his time with Kevin. Only now, Edd didn't want to spend time with him and Eddy wasn't happy about it at all.

"Thrilled to pieces," Kevin sarcastically replied as he eyeballed the Chinese delivery guy pulling up into his driveway.

"I just want time with my damn best friend. He was _my_ friend before you started fucking him."

"Look, Sampson, he may be your _friend_ , but have you ever really thought about what _he'd_ like for once?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? I know what he likes!"

"Really, what's his favorite Chinese food?"

 _Silence_

"What's his favorite sushi?"

Eddy was starting to look confused as Kevin paid for the food he ordered.

"What's his favorite movie?"

Eddy bristled.

"What's his favorite thing to do when he has time to himself?"

"You."

"You're hilarious. Try thinking about _him_ for once and not how _you_ can get something out of him," Kevin said as he slammed the door.

Kevin figured they'd give each other the silent treatment for a day or two, but when he couldn't get a hold of Edd after three days, but saw him getting tagged in all of Eddy's Facebook posts doing all the things that _Edd_ liked to do, Kevin didn't see _red_. He saw _black._

And he didn't see Edd anymore, either. They had their argument with Eddy as the special guest Memorial Day weekend. It was now the Fourth of July. When Nazz saw Kevin _alone,_ his eyes the saddest shade of green she had ever seen, despite his cool demeanor, at Peach Creek's annual festival for America's birthday, she knew it was time to call in reinforcements. She called Nat, who called Rolf, who told Angela that "Nat says that Smart Ed Boy and Casanova Kevin need to fix their ship."

Angela gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek and reassured him that she wouldn't hurt anyone as she went off to look for Edd and Eddy. She found all three Eds at a funnel cake stand.

"No, Eddy! Double D only likes the _blueberry_ toppings!," Ed yelled at the shortest of the group.

"Well, if _he's_ paying, then he should get something we _all_ like!," Eddy yelled back.

"I'm only paying, Eddy because _you_ "forgot" your wallet and Sarah has Ed's," Double D retorted.

"I'll pay," Angela said as she pulled out her credit card.

All three Eds gaped at her. Big Ed quickly grinned, while Edd looked relieved, but pensive. Eddy looked pissed. He knew that if _she_ was around, Kevin would be close by. Her dating his childhood best friend meant that the package deal that was Rolf, Nazz, Nat and Kevin weren't that far away. And he was not liking that. He wasn't liking it at all.

" _Fine,"_ Eddy said. "If she's paying, then I'm getting..."

"Plain powder sugar," she said as she interrupted him and gave him her best _stink eye._

Big Ed giggled.

"Not funny, Lumpy," he growled.

"It's only fair, Eddy," Edd replied. "Whoever pays can chose the toppings."

Eddy rolled his eyes as she ordered funnel cakes and drinks for them all. Water and a plain powered sugar topping cake for Eddy, who ran off as soon as the plate hit his hands, a Mt Dew and cherry topped cake for Ed, who went off to find Eddy. A sweet tea and peach topped cake for herself and a _blueberry_ topped cake with a lemonade for Double D.

He sighed wearily as they sat down at a nearby umbrella covered table.

"How you doin', E?," she asked as she tore into her cake. It was warm and good and despite the conversation they needed to have, she was really gonna enjoy it.

He sniffled and she quickly went to sit by his side and drew him into a tight hug.

"I miss him," he sobbed into her shoulder.

"I have it on good authority that he misses you, too," she said. "What gives, though? I've never seen you two go this long without speaking."

He sighed.

"It's all Eddy's fault," he said bitterly.

Her eyes flew open wide at his tone.

"How so?"

"He's always been jealous of me and Ed spending time without him with _anyone_. When Kevin and I started dating, he just got worst. Then _Kevin_ told him he should be a better friend, and he _was_ , but now..."

"He's back to himself."

"Yeah," Edd said as he choked out another sob.

"Still doesn't really explain why you haven't talked to _Kevin_ in a month of Sunday's, though."

"Eddy said that Kevin's only with me because I..."

When he mumbled out the last part of his sentence, she couldn't believe what she heard.

"Because you _put out?"_

He blushed a _dark crimson_ and she giggled.

"Dude, just because you two are doing it like rabbits doesn't mean that's all he's with you for."

"Then why does it seem that way?!," he sobbed.

She lifted his head and looked him in the eye. She knew Kevin could charm the pants off the scholar. He could charm the pants off of most anyone, but she knew there was something _more_ between he and Edd.

"He loves you, E. He just wants to spend time with you. And yeah, sometimes you end up in bed, but..."

"We always end up in bed," he said, interrupting her.

"What do you do _before_ you end up in bed?," she asked.

Edd thought. Kevin always took him out to nice places and places that Edd wanted to go to. If they stayed in, they would compromise on movies and video games, split a pizza so each could get what they wanted or order Chinese with extra rangoon and fried rice because Edd liked it so much. Kevin _hated_ sushi, but would still take Edd out for it because Edd liked it.

"Well, we go out."

"Where?"

"To the museum or the art gallery. Once we went to the botanical gardens to see the aviary exhibit."

"Uh huh. Where does _Kevin_ like to go?"

"Well, I took him to a baseball game in the city for his birthday. And we go see the movies he likes. We went to the car show together in February."

"So you compromise and treat each other."

"Yeah."

"And then you end up in bed."

Edd blushed again.

"Edd, it sounds like you have a well rounded relationship. There's nothing wrong with that. I don't mind it if the only way Rolf can think of to thank me for something is to kiss my face. Seriously, what else is he supposed to do?!"

Edd facepalmed as the realization that Kevin had only been trying to treat him well hit him. He did the same thing for the redhead. He loved the look on his face when Edd showed him the tickets for the car show on Valentine's Day. The hug he got for giving him tickets to the ball game on his birthday was all he could ever ask for. They gave just as much as they received.

And sure, in the end it all led to the bedroom but the look of _love_ on Kevin's face each time he laid Edd down was something Edd had to see again and again. But he also loved the look he got when Edd told him something new about his day or his interests or anything. Something in Kevin's eyes would hold him spellbound and he couldn't shut up.

"He only wants your time, Edd," Ang gently said.

"What do I do, Angie?," he asked. "I have to fix this."

"You could talk to him," came a baritone voice from behind them.

Both teens snapped their heads around at the sound, both not believing who they were hearing and then seeing.

 _Kevin_

"On that note," Angela said, "I'm out."

As she took her leave, she sent a text to Nazz letting her know that Kevin and Edd were going to have a chat. The blond crossed her fingers that her friends would be feeling fireworks of their own by dusk.

Kevin sat in Angela's seat next to Edd.

Sad blue met hurt green.

" _I'm_ _sorry_ ," they said at the same time.

Kevin drew Edd into his lap.

"Look, Edd, _I'm sorry_ I got so mad before. But you gotta see it from my side! I don't know what Eddy's deal is, but he needs to back down before I _make_ him back down."

Edd sighed.

" _I'm_ _sorry,_ too. I guess I should of just realized you were only trying to be a good partner."

"I can be a good boyfriend, too," Kevin grinned.

"That you are," Edd said as he drew him in for a long overdue kiss filled with longing and a thousand apologies.

"Ugh."

Kevin and Edd look up to see who's being nosey.

 _Eddy_

"What's up, Skipper?," Kevin asked with a scowl. Edd looked just as mad.

"So you're back on, huh?"

"We were never _off,_ Eddy," Edd retorted.

Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Is this the life you want?!," Eddy asked.

"YES!"

Eddy and Kevin gaped at him. Edd rarely yelled. And when he did, he very rarely took it out on Eddy. Eddy had never frustrated him so. But right now, he was frustrating the hell out of the genius.

"All he's doing is using you!"

"No, he's not! And if he _is_ , then I'm _using_ him, too."

Kevin snickered and Eddy bristled as he turned red.

"Who was there for you when he pushed you away because he'd rather hang out with his jockheaded friends instead of you? Who was there when he just had to fix his bike and couldn't be bothered by _you?_ Who was there when..."

"I wanted to go see the TedTALK on Tesla in Peach City but thought it was too nerdy? Who was there on _my fucking birthday_ when I wanted to go see the documentary on the Ice Age at the planetarium but _you_ didn't want to because _you_ thought it was going to be _boring?"_

"And I didn't see you for _days_ after that!"

"Because I found better company, Eddy."

The finality of his tone sealed the deal. Edd was with Kevin. And that was that.

 _"Fine_ , but don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart," Eddy grumbled as he walked away.

"I won't!," Kevin yelled after him. Turning to Edd, he lifted his chin so he could look _his dork_ in the eye. "Not ever again. _I'm sorry_ , Edd."

"I'll forgive you if you can forgive me for being taken in by Eddy's jealously."

"I forgive you. I can't believe you cussed at him!," Kevin said with a laugh and he laughed even harder when Edd tried to hide his face under his hat and bury his whole head in Kevin's chest.

"He just made me so _mad!"_

"It's ok, Babe. You're entitled to be angry."

"I suppose," Edd sighed and Kevin cuddled him close.

"So, what's been going on with you?," the redhead softly asked.

Between Eddy's interfering and Edd's work schedule, he had missed their talks most of all. And Edd unloaded on him. When he saw that spellbinding spark in Kevin's eyes, he rambled til dusk. They shared Edd's funnel cake, got pizza and just caught up with each other. When the fireworks display was lit, Edd knew when they got back to the cul-de-sac, that he wouldn't mind feeling a few of his own. The fireworks he received could of brought down China. They only reinforced the foundation of their relationship. And Eddy never bothered Edd about Kevin ever again.


	24. What Do You Mean

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by What Do You Mean by Justin Bieber. This is a NatXRave tale.**

Double D facepalmed. Eddy had to hold Angela back from strangling Rave. Rolf's hug couldn't calm the _very hungry_ dancer.

"What? I just changed my mind is all," the actor said, taking in the vary looks of exasperation and annoyance around him.

"For the 100th time in the last 72 hours, Rave!," Ed sighed.

Rave rolled his eyes.

"It's whatever. We'll just go with what _you guys_ want then."

"You _know_ that's _not_ gonna happen, _you ass_ ," Angela hissed at him through gritted teeth.

" _Language,_ Angela!," Edd said, shooting the dancing diva a sideways glance.

She just threw her arms in the air and walked away. Nazz and Sarah hurried off to join her.

"James," Jimmy said gently, "you're wrong and you know it." Then he went after Nazz and his girlfriend.

Rave looked taken aback by what he said. Then he looked at the three Eds around him. Eddy looked pissed, Double D wore his usual look of disappointment mixed with empathy and Ed was grimacing. Probably in hunger. Lord knew he was.

Rave sighed as the school bus came into view. Then he smirked. At least _Nat_ would be on his side. _Right?_

The baseball team had to go out of town for a three day tournament. The plan was for the Peach Creek Gang to commemorate the win or commiserate the loss at Chili's. When they showed up to wait for the team, Rave decided that they should go to Applebee's instead. And he had texted this plan to Nat before he left his house. Now some 45 minutes later, even with no response from Nat, he was sticking to his guns.

It had taken the better part of the week for the moody actor to agree to Chili's. And now he changed his mind. _Again_. Naturally. To say everyone was annoyed with and mad at him was an understatement. Nat usually would agree with anything the diva said. Which meant Kevin and Edd were stuck with getting their long time friends and neighbor's to agree, too. Most of the time, everyone would just give in. But Angela had had it. Now all they could do is wait for Kevin and Nat to get off the bus, hit the showers and make the final decision in the parking lot as everyone _starved._

It wasn't the best way to make a decision, but it was how things had been the past two years. As Seniors, Double D wanted everyone to take the time to enjoy their last hurrahs but Rave was making it difficult. _Very, very_ difficult. The ravenette genius really wondered if this time they would change plans _again_ , or if they would stick to the original one for once.

Nat was the first one off the bus.

Waving his phone at his boyfriend, with the most serious expression on his face that Rave had ever seen him wear, he said, "We're gonna have a chat in about 15 minutes," as he kissed his forehead and walked away.

Kevin shook his head at him over Edd's shoulders as he hugged his love before getting a long awaited kiss on the lips. Angela smiled. Maybe, _just maybe, just for once,_ Nat would make Rave mean what he said the first time.

Nat was irritated. He loved the actor, but his mood swings were tiring. He was _17_ , not two! But he could put most toddlers to shame most days. Today was not going to be that day. 10 minutes later he was back in the parking lot, dragging Rave away from his car to the fence so the could have a moment of privacy for this long overdue _chat_.

 _"James."_

 _Shit._ Nat was using his birth name. Rave is _screwed._ But he was sticking to his guns.

"What?! I changed my mind!"

 _"Why?"_

"Because."

"Because _why_ , James?"

"I want a steak."

"Chili's has steak."

Rave rolled his eyes.

"I just don't want to go alright."

 _"Why!?"_

Rave bristled. Nat took a moment to step back and gave the actor a _once over._ Rave was getting defensive over _dinner_. _Food,_ for crying out loud! This argument wasn't worth the warmed over vegetables that Edd was going to insist on everyone getting. But he knew that Rave only went on the defensive in petty situations that he felt he had no control over. And right now, Rave's attitude was putting Peach Creek High's championship football team's defensive line to shame.

Drawing the actor into a strong hug, he asked, "What's really going on, Hon?"

"Why do we have to do what _they_ say?"

Pulling back, Nat gave the actor an incredulous look.

"James, you're being ridiculous."

" _Am I?!_ We _always_ have to do what everyone else says."

"No, we don't. We make compromises and come to a decision as a _group_."

"Well, what if I don't want to be apart of the group anymore?"

It was Nat's turn to sigh and roll his eyes.

"Not gonna happen, Hot Stuff, and you know it."

Rave scowled.

"Rave, Baby, you gotta stop this whole wanting to be in charge thing all the time. It wouldn't kill you to compromise with everyone sometimes. And I want some Southwestern Egg Rolls."

Rave gaped at him.

"We're going to _Chili's_."

The finality in his tone let Rave know he had lost the battle and quite possibly the war. If he was to stay with the tall, amber eyed, teal headed peacock in front of him, _and he was_ , he was going to have to compromise and _give a little_.

 _"Fine."_

"That's my man."

Rave frowned and Nat gave him a kiss on the temple.

"Let's go," Rave sighed. "Don't want to keep the kids waiting."

Angela was so happy they were sticking with the original plan that she jumped into Nat's arms and covered his faces in kisses. Rolf was too hungry to argue with her about her reaction.

It was over dinner that Rave internally waved his white flag. Nat was right. They always tried to compromise and come together to a decision as a group on anything. It's what made them the most bonded group of kids in town. But he had always tried to make sure he had the last word or a leg up. He never wanted to relinquish power over what he wanted to _anyone_. Not even Nat.

But for the sake of the greater good, he was seeing that it was sometimes ok to mean what you say the first time. Especially when your man wants Soutwestern Egg Rolls.


	25. Not Over You

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by Not Over You by Gavin Degraw. This is a KevEdd tale.**

Kevin groaned. He loved his best friend but why did _she_ have to be the one to organize their class reunion? That meant he'd _have_ to go and he'd _have_ to help and that meant that he'd _have_ to see _him_ again. Not that he didn't want to. He did. He _really_ did. But not like this.

"Can you be at the gym at 5, Kev?," Nazz asked.

He shot her a look and she gave him a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, I'll be there," he said as he threw his head on the back of her couch and ran a hand down his face.

"It's gonna be alright, Kev," she gently said as she patted his arm.

He shot her another look and she gave him a small smile.

"I have it on good authority that he's single," she grinned as she turned her attention back to mess that was her coffee table.

"You suck."

"No, but I heard that you do and he used to _like_ it," she laughed as she ran into the kitchen for another beer for him and a glass of wine for herself..

He threw a pillow at her, put his head in his hands and _whined_.

"I've got some cheese for that whine!," she called to him as she poured herself a healthy glass of cabernet.

He groaned and looked at the floor plan she had made for the gym. They were going to have the final dinner on Saturday night at the gym. There was a raised stage in the gym as it used to also be the auditorium when the school opened in 1932. They'd be using it as well instead of the auditorium for a bit of a talent show to see how far everyone had come or not since their high school days. The current auditorium was added on in the 1965 and had undergone several renovations thanks to Rave coming on as the school's drama teacher about ten years ago.

But it was _seven_ years ago that he had lost _him_. _Edd_. The two D's in his name meant that for nearly seven years everything in Kevin's life was _doubled_. Double the love but also double the _drama_. They were half way through their sophomore year of college when Edd called it quits. It all had gotten to be too much.

Kevin was a charming Adonis and the rumors that circulated when they were in high school had only gotten bigger when they got to college. Going from a town of 10000 to a town of 85000 when school was in session meant _more guys and girls_ hanging off of him and soon Edd had enough. Especially when the truth of a few of the rumors came home to roost. Seeing the swim team captain in Kevin's favorite polo and then the track team's star hurdler in his red SnapBack on Facebook was the straw that broke the camel's back for the genius.

So Edd moved out of their shared apartment and back on campus. Kevin hasn't seen him since. Now, 15 years after they had graduated from high school, they were gonna be spending 72 hours together in Peach Creek. And looking at Nazz's seating arrangements, he held his breath as he tried to see how close he would be to _him_ again.

"You're sitting with the football team guys," Nazz said as she came back into the living room and handed him his beer.

He sighed and made a face. He didn't mind sitting with the guys, but he couldn't shake the feeling that another batch of rumors was going to start if he did.

Kevin was gay. So was Edd. But Kevin was good looking and charming and he knew it. Having _people_ fawn over him was a huge ego boost. But when Edd did it, it was _the best feeling ever._ Thing is, he had to have more, but there was only so much Edd could give. So Kevin sought attention elsewhere. Which meant Edd didn't give him any attention at all. It took Kevin the better part of sophomore year to get back into Edd's good graces again.

And in that time, having guys _and girls_ fawn over the red hot quarterback gave his team _pause_. If he was cool with _the girls_ hanging all over him, he couldn't be _gay, right?!_ Wrong. Edd aside, he was who he was. And now he as going to spend an evening having to explain why the first gay couple in school wasn't together anymore.

"Or you could sit with the baseball team guys. Either way, I'm _not_ putting you two at the same table. I don't need the drama."

Kevin sighed. The baseball team would be no better.

"And _this_ is why I _told you_ that _you_ handling this was a bad idea," he told her bitterly.

" _You_ don't _have_ to come," she retorted as she sipped her wine and arranged the tables for the dance team and cheer squad.

He groaned. She smirked. He then looked at the table she'd be sitting at. It had everyone from the cul-de-sac, Nat, Rave and Angela, too. Kevin was the only one _not_ at the table. This whole thing was a mess! He knew she was trying to ease drama and spare Edd's feelings and his own, but him _not_ being at that table would be too obvious.

"Put me at your table."

She quirked a brow.

"Put me at your table," he said with his usual tone of finality he usually reserved for his PE class and the football and baseball teams he coached at their alma mater.

"You know I reserve the right to kill you if shit pops off," she said as she moved his name to her table on the sitting chart list and floor plan.

 _"Noted."_

* * *

The reunion was held over homecoming weekend. The school let the students have their dance Friday night, thus freeing it up for the class reunion dinner on Saturday night. After the game on Friday, they were to meet at Lee's bar downtown. The place was a dive, but the Kanker and Eddy ran it like a well oiled machine. Kevin made his appearance and got his slaps on the back and "At a boy!, Coach!," for the team's win. But his nerves were on _fire_.

And then Kevin saw him across the bar. He was still lanky. Still baby faced. His eyes just as blue as they were the last time Kevin saw them. Thing is, they looked _happy_. Which was a bit of a relief to the redhead considering the last time he saw them they were _red_ and filled with tears.

And when he caught Kevin's eye, he _smiled_ and Kevin's insides went to mush. Not matter what, he'd _always_ love Edd's smile. He nearly _ran_ across the crowded bar when Edd waved him over.

"We don't run inside, Kevin," Edd said as the red head wrapped him up in a hug.

"Still just as bossy," Kevin said as he tugged Edd's ever present beanie over his eyes.

"And you're still just as wild."

" _You_ wouldn't want it any other way," Kevin smirked at him and then he grinned when he saw Edd's cheeks go _pink_.

"So how are you?," Edd asked as he directed to a _table set for two_.

"I'm alright," Kevin shrugged. "What have you been up to?"

Edd shrugged himself.

"I just moved back a couple of months ago, so I'm still trying to get back into swing of things."

"Say _word?!,"_ Kevin gasped as he made a mental note to _kill_ Nazz for not telling him that Edd had been back in town for _two whole months_.

"Yes, I'm the new head of quality control at the candy factory."

Kevin's grin was _super wide_ at this. _Edd got his dream job!_

"I hope you know a good dentist," he snickered.

Edd just rolled his eyes.

"I have a nice health plan, thank you for your concern."

"Smartass."

"You used to like my smartass."

Kevin went _red_ and Edd giggled. And then next three words tumbled out of Kevin's mouth before he had a chance to consider saying them.

"I still do."

Edd stared at him with _wide_ eyes for a good five seconds before blinking and slowly turning an adorable shade of _pink_. Nazz walked up not more than two seconds later.

"Hey, you two! Kev, I need to borrow you for a sec," she said as she drug Kevin away, with Edd still staring wide eyed after them.

Nazz had only needed his help to haul a few kegs into the bar as the combination of the football, baseball and wrestling teams was gonna milk the bar dry. When he came to the table they had been sitting at, _Edd was gone_.

"Here," came a husky woman's voice behind him.

Turning he saw Marie Kanker, cigarette between her lips holding out a napkin to him.

"He told me to give that to you," she said before walking away.

Taking a breath, Kevin opened it up and saw a note in Edd's swooping hand writing.

 _Meet me the park near the cul-de-sac_ _tomorrow morning 10AM_

 _\- DD_

Seeing that Edd had signed it in his usual two letter initials that he reserved just for Kevin gave the redhead some hope. He couldn't even bring himself to complain about not getting to sleep in.

* * *

Kevin rode his motorcycle to the cul-de-sac and parked it in his parent's driveway before walking to the park. And there _he_ was. Sitting on the swings fiddling with his phone as he gently swayed back and forth.

Kevin gave him the low whistle that had become their call to each other when the other was at a distance. It reminded Edd of a whippoorwill and he could easily mimic it, which he did without even looking up from his phone. But when he did, he bit his lip in a way Kevin knew was to hide a grin and his cheeks were quite pink.

"Hey," Kevin said as he casually strode over to him.

"Hey, yourself," Edd said as pocketed his phone and started to swing.

Out of habit, Kevin stood behind him and started to give him gentle pushes. It helped to steady his nerves. Plus it gave him time to _think_ before he asked his next question.

"What are you doing after dinner?"

Edd sighed.

"Heading home most likely. I'm sure Eddy is going to want me to come back to the bar, but..."

"It's not your scene."

 _"Exactly,"_ Edd sighed.

"I know a nice spot."

Edd stopped swinging and looked at the tall redhead behind him. Kevin shrugged.

"It's a little spot, plays jazz on Saturday nights. Me and Nat go there to shoot pool sometimes."

Edd considered this.

"Smoke free."

Edd bit his lip again.

"And I know for a _fact_ that they _always_ have Knob Creek in stock. Owner likes it."

Edd's cheeks started going red and his eyes glimmered.

"I'm just saying," Kevin said as he walked to the swing next to Edd's and started swinging. From the corner of his eye he could see the wheels in Edd's head turning. It was in his eyes.

"Jazz?"

" _Every_ Saturday night."

" _Knob Creek_ , huh?"

Kevin knew that tone. Yes, he was worming his way back onto Edd's good side, and yes he was pulling out all the stops, but that wasn't going to stop him from getting his Edd back.

"Yep. And _smoke free."_

Edd sighed.

"I'll be there with Nat and Rave after the dinner tonight and you're welcome to join us. It'd be a nice spot for you to get away to now that you're back in town."

Edd just shook his head, but Kevin could tell by the look in his eyes that he was going to be there. They spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon catching up like they were old friends. Soon it was nearly four and Kevin had to head home to get ready to go help Nazz decorate for the reunion dinner.

"I can help, Kev," Edd said as they walked back to the cul-de-sac.

 _He called him, 'Kev.'_

Kevin sighed, threw his head back as if in thought and bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling.

"Alright, meet us at the gym at 5," he said as he went to his parent's house and noticed that Edd had his own car in his parent's drive way.

And his mind flashed to many a mini date at the park and on their way back, they'd walk up the middle of the cul-de-sac, hand in hand. Kevin would always give Edd's hand a squeeze before pulling him into a hug and Edd would wrap his arms around his neck and draw him in for a _deep_ kiss _._

He wanted to get back to that. He wanted to get back to that _so bad_. But one step at a time. First step, decorate the gym.

* * *

Kevin texted Nazz about Edd coming to help decorate. On the one hand she was relieved to have the extra help. On the other, she wondered if it was such a good idea. After their breakup, they didn't see each other, even though they went to the same school, and then Edd moved out of state for graduate school.

Even after a pleasant conversation at the bar and that morning and afternoon at the park, she was scared they were rushing back into things too fast. She wanted them back together. They all did. But she wanted them to be sure it was _right_ this time.

She, Nat, Rave, Ang and Ed watched them like hawks as they decorated the gym and finalized the dinner's plans. Having Edd there meant things ran even more smoothly than before and they got out with plenty of time to get back home, clean up and change for the dinner.

* * *

Edd, ever the punctual one was the first to arrive. He played sudoku on his phone as he waited for Nazz to arrive. He was _pleasantly_ surprised to see Kevin at his car's door not 10 minutes after he arrived.

"You're 10 minutes _late_ , Kevin," he teased when he rolled the window down.

Kevin was _always_ 10 minutes behind him.

"You're 10 minutes _early_ , Edd," Kevin said as he leaned on the car.

It was always like this. Kevin would get where they needed to be _late,_ but still wait patiently for Edd to get out of the car.

"Get in the car, Kevin."

Kevin quirked a brow. He couldn't get a read on Edd's tone. His face was a careful blank and his thumbs flew across the screen as he solved another puzzle.

Getting in the car, his heart rate went up as he watched Edd close the game out, lock his phone and put it in the cubby hole of the dashboard's console. Edd wanted a _chat_ and he wanted to be as undistracted as possible.

"Kevin, since we have to live here together again, I need to know what we're doing," Edd said as he stared out the windshield.

"Sitting in the car."

Kevin couldn't resist a wise crack. It was who he was. Edd may have been a smartass, but most of that was because Kevin had taught him so well.

 _"Kevin."_

Kevin sighed.

"We'll do whatever you want to do, Edd."

Edd ran a hand through his hair and lost his beanie in the process. It took all of Kevin's will not to run his own hands through Edd's silky, inky black, curly tresses.

"I never expected to come back here," Edd sighed.

"Tell me about it."

Apolgetic green met pensive blue.

 _I'm not over you_.

It was in their eyes. But did they want to be? Nazz's "good authority" had told her that not only was Edd still single, he hadn't dated seriously since he and Kevin had broken up. Kevin was in the same boat.

 _"Oh, Kevin,"_ Edd sighed.

He thought that he repaired his heart from the heartbreak over what the redhead had done to them, but it wouldn't stop pining for him. He had hoped seeing him would prove that he was over him, but he wasn't. He didn't think he'd ever be now.

"I'm sorry, Double D."

And there it was. Kevin had never apologized for the part that he played in what led to their breakup. And just like he had never expected to come back to Peach Creek, Edd had never expected that apology to come.

Edd shot him a glance and was held spellbound by the sincere remorse in his emerald eyes.

"Kevin...I..."

"I know you don't believe me and you don't have to. But I am sorry."

Edd's voice was soft and Kevin barely heard him.

"I believe you."

"You do?"

"I do."

 _"Why?!"_

Edd gave a small laugh.

"A little bird told me that you started to have a tendency to date only one person at a time around junior year."

Kevin shrugged.

"A really smart guy once told me that it was better to do things one thing at a time then all at once."

Edd's cheeks blushed a slight pink as he grinned and Kevin's heart fluttered like it did the first time he realized he liked the grinning, baby faced genius next to him. They both looked up to see Nazz tapping her fingers on Edd's window.

"Let's go!," she said brightly, flashing that mega watt smile that earned her her "Best Smile" Senior Superlative and her picture being hung in her dentist office to this day.

"We're coming!," Edd grinned back her. Turning to Kevin, he asked, "One thing at a time, huh?"

"Y-Yeah," Kevin said nervously.

"Well, let's start with dinner," Edd said as he got out of the car.

* * *

The dinner went well and Nazz didn't have to kill Kevin bc nothing 'popped off," but she did get the riot act Sunday morning over brunch for not telling him Edd was back in town for two months. She saw over dinner that he was well within his rights to get angry with her. The two young men could repair their own relationship. They just needed time and space to do it.

They ended up going alone to the tiny jazz bar that five minutes from both of their condos. Nat decided that if Kevin was going to _get back on the right track_ with Edd again, he needed to be uninterrupted and focused. It didn't work right away, but in good time, Kevin got back in with Edd.

15 years later, at their 30th class reunion, there was no question where Kevin was sitting. Because he took his _chance to renew_ what he had with Edd, he never missed a chance to sit right next to the one person he would never get over, no matter how hard he tried. Like hell if he'd want to.


	26. Candy

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by Candy by Cameo. I am a child of the 80s. This song is THE JAM. Jawbreakers are mentioned. If you go on YouTube, you can find a video that shows you how to make the jawbreakers from Ed, Edd and Eddy. This is a KevEdd heavy Jock/Diva Trio tale. Bring on the shenanigans! I regret nothing!**

Kevin paced the teacher's lounge nervously.

"Where is he?!," he hissed at Nat.

The guidance counselor looked up from his phone.

"Says he's leaving McDonald's now."

"Son of a bitch," Kevin groaned as he sat in the seat next to Nat at a table in the middle of the room and barricaded his head in his arm fort.

Marie, who was sitting on the couch, looked up from her sketchbook and said, " _Language,_ Mr Barr."

When Kevin peeked out of his arm fort to cut his eyes at her, she laughed so hard that she fell over, rolled off the couch and hit the floor so hard, Nazz, the school nurse, wondered aloud if she'd need an ice pack.

"I'm fine, Babe! But I think our coach is gonna explode soon."

Giving the art teacher and her long time girlfriend a sideways glance, she walked over to her best friend and patted him on the back.

"I've been telling you since _freshman year_ to just _talk to him_. _"_

Kevin just whined. Talking wasn't his strong suit. _Action_ was. It was why he won a championship title all four years of high school and college in football and baseball. And his biggest cheerleader, who now headed up their alma mater's science department and was the boys swim team and cross country sponsor, didn't seem to be getting any of his _hints_. _At all. Ever._

They had a great friendship. That crazy summer between sixth and seventh grade bonded them all. They gained new friends freshman year and now nearly everyone was back at their old high school to mold the next generation. But freshman year, Kevin, his new best bud, Nat, and Rolf had found that they fallen hard for their classes resident genius, the best actor the school had ever seen and the princess of the dance team.

But they never just _talked_ to their crushes. They'd send flowers, candy, stuffed animals to their lockers and classrooms. They'd _hang out_. In college, they called, texted, Skyped, emailed, sent care packages and flowers and treats for birthdays, Christmas and Valentines's Day. Valentine's Day gifts were always _anonymous_ , but the divas knew. _They knew_.

They were now in year four of teaching together. And every morning for the last four years, whenever Edd, Angela and Rave sat down with Principal Max Marshall-Lee for an early morning meeting to plan the Spring Fling, Rolf would run to McDonald's for breakfast for the three divas. _Everyone_ knew the "surprise" breakfast that would end up at the table they typically sat at in the teacher's lounge was from the school's head guidance counselor, the head PE teacher, football and baseball coach and the second boy's PE teacher, boy's basketball coach and 4H sponsor.

And _today_ he's _late_.

Ed, Double D's best friend, and the head school janitor, burst into the lounge.

"They're _coming!"_

 _"Shitshitshitshit!,"_ Nat muttered as he and Kevin ran to the door.

The three divas were coming down the hall and Kevin wanted to _die_. Even in their mid twenties, it was as if they hadn't aged. Edd was still baby faced and lanky. But his long legs and the gracious stride that went with them glided down the hall to Kevin like a _dream_. Nat wanted chase the storms that seemed to consistently rage in Rave's eyes to the ends of the earth.

And at this very second, Rolf was trying his damnedest not to be hypnotized by Angela's swaying hips. She was the only woman in school who could get away with wearing six inch stilettos everyday. She rocked them so hard, no one dared tell her that they violated the district employee's dress code by three inches.

Thankfully, a student stopped the head of the communication arts department to chat about a project. Her two friends stayed with her. They loved to watch her in action as much as anyone else. The woman knew her stuff. But she was very easy going and down to earth and could teach her students even the most complicated media concepts in a way that they'd get it. And they did and the kids and school loved her for it.

The chat with the student gave Rolf the time he needed to breeze past the three divas and get their breakfast surprise on the table before they showed up.

"How goes it?," Marie asked them when they walked in.

"Well, I found a DJ who know's what a Soul Train line is," Angie said, smile _wide_.

Rave grinned.

"Those brats won't know what hit 'em," he smirked as he unwrapped his Egg McMuffin.

Ang nodded as she blew over her coffee. Rolf's mouth went dry at the sight.

Nazz and Marie exchanged a glance between the two tables of their friends. Nat, Kevin and Rolf looked _lovesick_ while the divas enjoyed their breakfast. But Nazz knew that if there was going to be a Soul Train line at the Spring Fling, the boys were going to be a _hot mess_. Rave and Angela _tore up_ the Soul Train lines at dances when _they_ were in high school and the boys couldn't get enough. But they'd _never_ dance with them.

"What's on the agenda today, Professor?," Nazz asked Double D.

"I"m making _candy_ today for my third period chemistry class," the genius replied as he got out his notes for the project.

"What kind?," Kevin asked.

Edd grinned at him and Kevin was sure all his internal organs had liquified at that point.

 _"Jawbreakers."_

Kevin swallowed. _Hard_.

As kids, jawbreakers were like _gold_ to them. As adults, they still enjoyed the treat a time or two, but the idea of Edd _making_ one had to be just about the sexiest thing Kevin had to see. He was free third period. But so was Ang. Still, he had to strike while the iron was hot.

"Need an assistant?"

Edd cocked his head to the side, gave Ang a glance, she shrugged and gave him a smirk.

"I _do,_ " the genius replied. "Are you free?"

Kevin could only nod.

"Good. Be at my classroom at 1015 if you can..."

"He can!," Rolf said, interrupting him. When Kevin gaped at him, he said, "I'm free second period. I can just take the end of your class so you're not late."

"Very well, then," Edd said as the first warning bell rang. "I'll see you at 1015, Coach."

Kevin just nodded as he watched Edd, then Ang and Rave leave the room. Letting out a breath didn't realize he had been, Kevin wheezed as he went to give his old friend a hug.

"One of us should get something sweet out of them," Rolf said.

Nazz threw her magazine at their general direction before walking out of the room muttering something about how no one ever listens to her. Marie took a look at her recent sketch. It was of her six friends, lovingly embracing each other and surrounded by hearts and _candy_. Taking another look at the young men at the table in the center of the room, she sighed. If there was one thing she knew it was crushes and love.

She didn't necessarily fall out of love with Edd after that crazy summer as much as her love turned into a more friendly type. But she harbored a crush on Nazz for the better part of two years before asking her out to the Spring Fling sophomore year. Nazz turned her down, as she was going with Kevin, but that summer between sophomore and junior year, the blond would always come by the coffee shop she worked at during her breaks. It didn't take them long to fall into _something_. By Labor Day, they were a _thing_ and have been together ever since.

Looking her friends in the eye, she repeated what her long time love said not more that 45 minutes ago as she left the room.

"You could just _talk_ to them."

The groans she heard as she closed the lounge's door gave her the best laugh of her day.

* * *

Kevin was in Edd's class room at 1010. His sophomore earth science class was taking a test and too stressed out from it to care the head coach was in the science teacher's class room again. Kevin would always visit Edd whenever he could so it was nothing new to see him there. Helping on projects was, though, and Kevin hoped he could keep it together enough to get through it unscathed and a jawbreaker for his troubles. He wanted a kiss, but he was too scared to ask for that.

Edd motioned for him to follow him into his supply closet to get out the things they'd need to make the sweet treat that ruled their days when they were kids.

"I bet you wish you knew how to do this when you were kids," Kevin teased as Edd loaded his strong arms with supplies.

"I do, actually," Edd nearly pouted and it took Kevin all his strength to not physically melt away at the sight. "But, given how many we ate when were kids, I'm sure my parents are thankful that I didn't. Even if my dentist is not."

Kevin snickered. Oh, did he ever love Edd's sass.

They sat up what they could and when the last student turned their test in, Edd dismissed them early so he could set up for his chemistry class' project. Once things were set up, Kevin handed Edd his lab coat and Edd handed Kevin a pair of protective goggles.

When the class finally began, everyone was enthralled with the project. Only one jawbreaker was made, though. When it came to Edd making treats in class, usually the top ranking student at that moment got the treat. _This time,_ Edd handed the treat to _Kevin_. _And for the first time,_ he saw a spark of _something_ in Edd's mesmerizing blue eyes. But the pink blush on his cheeks was the most tell tale sign of all.

"Aww, that's not fair, Dr V," Haley Johnson, the junior class president protested.

 _"Life_ isn't fair, Miss Johnson. _However_ , I do have 'more where that came from,' as it were." Turning to the senior class president, Ryan Jamieson, he said, "Ryan, I need you and Haley to break this down and clean it up."

As he walked to the supply closet, he called over his shoulder, "Coach, if you'd follow me, I need your help getting the rest of 'where that came from,' from the supply closet here."

 _Kevin froze._ Just the way Edd's lab coat moved with him when he walked was _spellbinding_. But when Ryan tapped on his shoulder to get him to _move_ so he could take down the chemistry set, Kevin finally found himself in a near sprint to Edd's supply closet.

Edd was a bit startled at Kevin's sudden arrival in the supply closet, but he shrugged it off. He stood on a step stool to get down the two boxes of jawbreakers he had made at home the previous weekend as a test run for the class' experiment. Thing is, he had to close the door to do it. And in the dimly lit room, Kevin could have _sworn_ he heard Edd's heart beating as hard as his own.

As Edd stepped off the step stool and put it away, Kevin was about to open the door but Edd stopped him.

Opening the top box, he pulled out six perfectly wrapped jawbreakers. As he put them in Kevin's pocket, he said, "Thank you for assisting me today, Coach."

 _"Anytime, Edd. Anytime."_

* * *

Kevin stopped by the nurse's office over lunch.

"I think he likes me, Nazz," he said as he took a seat in the chair next to her computer and placed one the jawbreakers Edd had given him in front of her.

Nazz quirked a brow and grinned as she popped the _candy_ in her mouth.

"I could have told you that."

"WHAT?!"

 _"Just talk to him, Kev,"_ she said with a wink.

Despite the juicy jawbreaker between his teeth, Kevin's mouth went dry at the thought.

* * *

Rave's most promising student was giving him a hell of a time trying to decide which university would be better for her acting career. He could only think of one thing to do. He called Nat on the school's intercom system and made an appointment for the girl to go over her options with the counselor over lunch. Then he escorted her there himself. Nat handed him a jawbreaker for his trouble. And for a moment, the storms in his eyes calmed themselves.

Chestnut met sweet honey amber and red hot cinnamon like flames _smoldered_.

* * *

Across campus, a communications teacher caught a basketball coach up on the progress of three of his star players. She had her shapely caramel stick legs propped up on her desk, her black Loubouton's making her dancing feet look like twisted ropes of black and red licorice. The fact that her smile could melt chocolate and she _smelled_ like a strawberry gumdrop was the icing on the cake.

"They're not giving you any trouble?," he asked.

"Naw," she drawled around the jawbreaker he gave her. "They're just like the other kids to a certain extent because they're _kids_ , but they're great leaders and good help to have around. If they keep it up, they'll pass easily."

Rolf let loose a sigh of relief and she giggled.

"Don't worry, _Rolfie_. They'll be fine," she said as she patted his arm. His temperature _skyrocketed_ at her touch. "You coming to the dance?," she asked with a shy smile.

"Wouldn't miss it."

* * *

After school, Kevin headed to Edd's classroom. He knew he could spare a few minutes because the baseball team captain was on strict orders to get the team warmed up before practice if Kevin wasn't there to do it himself.

When he made it to the door, his heart _melted_ like cotton _candy_ in the rain at what he saw. Edd was standing on his step stool again, dusting the nicknacks on the shelf behind his desk. His old Beanie Baby he gotten as a Valentine's Day gift from the redhead the year he graduated with his Master's Degree was in his hands and he was looking at it _oh so fondly_.

Then he _kissed it_ and _grinned_. Kevin nearly fainted at the sight. Giving the genius a moment to move on to dusting the rest of the nicknacks on the shelf, Kevin noticed that they were all gifts from _him_ that had all somehow magically appeared in the genius' possession over the years. And Kevin wanted to kick himself for never noticing that Edd _had_ gotten his hints.

"Hey," he said as he knocked on the door.

"Afternoon, Kevin. What can I do for you?," Edd said as he stepped off his step stool and put it away.

Kevin took a breath. It took the better part of the day to come up with his plan, now he just had to excecute it.

"Dinner?"

"I do enjoy our last meal of the day," Edd grinned.

Kevin rolled his eyes.

"You free the 18th?"

Edd blinked at him.

"That's the day of the dance, Kevin."

"I know. I also know that there's this sushi spot downtown that does a reverse happy hour."

Edd cocked his head.

"Is this a _date_ , Mr Barr?"

"Mr Barr is my father. And I'm sure my mother wouldn't want you going out with him. I wouldn't mind if you went out with me, though."

Edd bit his lower lip as his cheeks went the cutest shade of red Kevin had ever seen.

"I don't think I'd mind that, either."

Kevin cocked a brow as he grinned and Edd willed his insides not to explode at his devastatingly handsome smile.

"Rad. I'll pick you up at 10."

Edd nodded and Kevin could of _swore_ he heard him _squeal_ _with glee_ as he left the room. He couldn't resist doing a happy skip-jog on his way to the ball fields. On the way there, he ran into Marie, who was coming out of the teacher's lounge, a mass of art supplies in her hands. Digging his last jawbreaker out of his pocket, he unwrapped it and told her to _open wide_.

Doing as she was told, he grinned as he popped the _candy_ in her mouth and said, "Good helpers get treats. Great helpers get _dates,"_ before continuing his happy go lucky way to the ball field.

"About damn time he _talked_ to him," she muttered to herself as she went to her own classroom.

* * *

Kevin and Rolf helped the DJ bring in his equipment and set up, while the Divas and Nat finished decorating with Nazz and Marie. Ed had made sure the gym's floor was polished til it _shined_.

Nazz and Marie couldn't help but notice the former Jocks were dressed _their best_.

"Think they'll notice?," Nazz asked Marie as she made punch and Marie arranged the cookies on the snack table.

"I have it on good authority that _someone_ has a date tonight. I'm sure they'll notice."

Nazz's squeal was barely heard over the DJ testing the speakers, but two groups of young teachers took a glance at each other and each side blushed as pink as bubblegum.

* * *

Max and his husband, Justin, the president of the teacher's union, took in the scene before them. The basketball and football coaches and the school's head guidance counselor were watching with wide, adoring eyes the head of the communicaton's department and the drama teacher _tear up_ another Soul Train line as the head of the science department caught it all on video for YouTube.

"How long has it been?," Justin asked.

"At least since _they_ were all in high school."

"Geeze."

"Tell me about it."

"And there's nothing we can do?"

"You're the one in charge to the union! You tell me!?"

Justin groaned and shook his head. Sometimes even adults need help in love, but you can't _make_ it happen. This was something that fate, karma and Mother Nature herself was gonna have to deal with and they all seemed to be letting the kids figure it out for themselves, much to everyone else's chagrin.

* * *

The dance ended at 930. Ed and his crew were there at 931 to help the DJ break down his equipment and clean up the joint. At 10, Kevin picked Edd up for sushi and drinks at a hole in the wall mom and pop sushi joint in downtown Peach Creek.

"Here, try this one," Edd said as he snatched Kevin's chopsticks from him and fed him a piece of fried alligator drizzled in teriyaki sauce.

Kevin's eyes went wide.

"You know good sushi, Vincent."

"I should. One doesn't spend a summer in Japan and not learn a thing or two about how Americans like to call just about anything wrapped up in rice, _sushi_."

Kevin did his best not to choke on his sushi as he laughed at Edd's sass.

* * *

When they left the resturant, Edd took a glance up the street and saw Rolf and Angela having an ice cream date at the ice cream store across the street and Nat and Rave coming out of the coffee shop, _hand in hand_.

At the ice cream shop, a communicator had gone from feeding a basketball coach her ice cream sundae, to sitting in his lap as he communicated his thanks for her help in getting him to try the green tea sherbet in kisses that tasted sweeter than those made in Hershey, PA. She was a chocolaholic. The caramel mocha toned man was giving her all the cocoa mocha she could have ever wanted and she knew from then now, there would _always_ be, 'more where that came from,' and she couldn't wait to get more.

A counselor and a drama teacher ended up at a dive bar that played the blues on Friday nights. Caffinated by their coffee date, they spent the rest of the night _talking._ And a bit of their conversation included that once sweet piece of non verbal conversation that lays ones affections bare. Rave may have been a bit of a sourpuss, but Nat found his sweet kisses were in perfect balance with his tart side.

* * *

Grabbing Kevin's hand, he jogged til they were back under the cover of night and the long shadows of the buildings downtown. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he leaned against a wall and suddenly found himself in Kevin's strong embrace and the coach's nose in his beanie.

"You smell like _candy_ ," Kevin said.

Edd giggled.

"I've been working with simple syrup for nearly two weeks now. It's hard to get out."

 _"I didn't say I didn't like it, Edd."_

Edd _squeaked_. Kevin snickered. Pulling back to get the science teacher's gaze to meet his own, Kevin saw that even by the light of the moon, Edd's blush was as red as a strawberry, but his blue eyes were near cobalt. And smoldering with a spark of sapphire desire.

His gapped tooth grin was as heart melting as it had always been. And right now, Kevin's heart is quickly starting to resemble a Popsicle in July. But when _Kevin melts_ , he melts right into what's in front of him.

And _for once_ , the object of his affections for nearly half his life, the man that is the blinding heat that reguarly turns him into a pile of goo, is in the perfect spot to finally catch the sweet message Kevin has been sending out for _years_ and _do something about it._

Bringing his forehead to Edd's own, he drew a strong arm around the curve of Edd's hips as the other went around his slim shoulders as he pulled the second coming of Einstein flush to himself. And when he dipped his head and pressed his lips to Edd's, only Pop Rocks could compare to the sparks that _flew_ between them.

A delicate hand was in his hair as the other was draped over his shoulder and holding on to his red SnapBack like it was a Golden Ticket. But Kevin felt like he was the one that won. And it was as sweet as _candy_.


	27. Crown Royal

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by the song Crown Royal By Jill Scott. I had a friend suggest the song to me. Thing is, he doesn't like the places my stories can go. I DON'T CARE! I REGRET NOTHING! This is a Jock/Diva trio tale.**

Eddy _loved_ the first and fifteenth day of the month. He owned the candy store and his wife, Lee, owned the liquor store next door. _Everyone in town_ got paid on the first and the fifteenth day of the month. So twice a month, they'd be rolling in the black. The kids would get their allowances and the adults would get liquored up.

Ang came into the candy store with she and Rolf's twins, Rolf Jr and Rolinda. The kids went straight for the jawbreakers and jujubees. _They were their father's children._ After getting enough sugary treats to put their _dentist's_ kids through college, she headed to the liquor store next door. A bottle of Mascato for herself and a fifth of _Crown Royal_ for her husband.

They'd put the kids to bed, pour their nightcaps and he'd twist her Afro into tiny Bantu knots all over her head while they watched black and white movies from the Old Country on Netflix. It was their time to bond. He'd get to play in her _crown_ and she got to take a _break_ from being a wife, mom, and newspaper editor and just get doted on. Once her hair was done, they'd slow dance, drinks in hand, his hardworking hands on her hips as he guided her in a seductive two step. She couldn't think of a better way to spend payday.

Double D only came in on the first of the month. His job as a chemist at the candy factory paid him more than their friends, so he could afford the bigger bottles of _Crown Royal_ for Kevin and his usual bottles of Cabernet Sauvignon, Pinot Grigio, and Rose Mascoto. The Cab would go well with Kevin's steaks, the Pinot with his seafood alfredo, and the Mascato was the best dessert wine he'd ever had. Kevin just took his _Crown Royal on ice_ as a night cap.

After 15 years together, it was a nice rhythm to Kevin to come home from his motorcycle shop to Edd's gourmet meals, his after dinner drink at the ready. Sometimes, they'd talk after dinner, sometimes they'd dance. Sometimes, they'd just zone out in front of the tv, Edd with a book and Kevin with whatever sporting event was in season at the time.

But Edd loved nothing more than waking up in his husband's arms and seeing Kevin's empty glass on the nightstand. He loved the mini candy bags and their PostIt love notes Kevin would make for him in his lunch bags even more.

For the talent agent and his actor boyfriend, payday meant taking in a show, good wine, good Chinese food and capped off with good Canadian whiskey. Rave would review scripts and learn his music, while Nat would field offers for the actor from Broadway to Hollywood. Oh and there'd be kisses. And candy. But more kisses than candy. Yes, kisses. Lots and lots of kisses.

For Lee and Eddy's parts, they'd love to see their friends, but they loved to see their money more. And after they closed down their shops and head upstairs to the condo they converted their shared attitic space into, they'd celebrate another payday with jawbreakers and Lee with her Hennessy and Eddy with his beer trying to figure out what the obessesion with _Crown Royal on ice_ was about.


	28. Stronger Than Me

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by a few things. My mom told me about the song, Stronger Than Me by Amy Winehouse and I knew I had to add it to the list. And then I saw a post on FB one of my friends shared where a** ** _chemistry_** **teacher burnt up $100 bill in class, or so the students thought. Apparently when you soak money in alcohol, it doesn't burn up, it just** ** _burns_** **. I have gotten into a state that you can mention ANYTHING and I can make a KevEdd about it. BUT YOU MENTION _SCIENCE_ AND I'M SCREAMING, "TO THE WRITING MACHINE!" I regret nothing. This is a KevEdd tale. **

Edd hung up the phone with a sigh. It wasn't his nature to do things the way he did, but he was just _done_. Hearing the bell ring, he looked up at the clock on the wall. He had an extended planning period today because his students had taken their midterm and then gone to lunch. Since he had nothing planned for them but the midterm, he dismissed them for the day as soon as the last test was turned in.

Fifth period was his planning period, so he was going to take the time to grade as many tests as he could before his last two classes, but the phone conversation with his now _ex boyfriend_ nixed those plans. He had spent so much time arguing with Robert that he now only had enough time to grab a bite to eat and then head back to class.

Groaning at his now obliterated plans, Edd stretched out over his pristine desk and laid his head down. And every 10 seconds for the next minute, he hit the power button to send Robert's calls to voicemail.

This was how Kevin found him when he came by to see if Edd wanted a _bro date_. _Bro dates_ was Kevin's sneaky way to get time in with Edd. He had been at it since sophomore year of high school. And either Edd was _completely clueless_ or didn't feel the same way about Kevin as Kevin felt about Edd. It didn't stop Kevin, though.

Plus, he _really_ liked Edd's company. He was smart and a bit of a smartass. Kind and loyal. Generous to damn near a fault. As an adult, he had grown out of his baby face, but it gave way to one with ridiculously high cheekbones, a gorgeous, soft jawline, a _cute_ little chin, and his button nose was still just as boopable, his _blue_ eyes were still just as big, his lips still just as full and his gap toothed smile still just as endearingly adorable as it had always been.

And he smelled like lavendar and fresh cotton. Between that and his gentle, sweet nature, just being with Edd was a calming experience, even when he talked a mile a minute about the cosmos.

But right now, that calming experience looked like he could use one himself.

Walking into the classroom, Kevin snatched Edd's phone from his hand and the ravenette genius was too weary to argue. Turning the phone _off,_ he then went and stood behind his friend, slipped off his beanie and ran his hand through the silkiest, inky black, curly locks he had ever had the privilege of touching.

And despite or maybe _because_ of his fraying nerves, Edd couldn't help but lean into Kevin's touch. And Kevin was grateful for Edd being as _tired_ as he seemed because with his back to the redheaded coach and his eyes closed, he couldn't see that Kevin was slowly becoming as red as his hair. Taking a breath to steady his own nerves, Kevin then felt ready to ask his friend what was wrong.

"Wanna talk about it?," he asked.

 _"No,"_ Edd intoned.

"Wanna grab some pizza?"

 _"Yes."_

They took Kevin's motorcycle to a mom and pop place Kevin loved that wasn't too far from the school. Once they settled down with their pie, Kevin shot Edd a look. Edd sighed.

"We broke up."

Kevin's eyes went wide.

 _"Really?!,"_ the redheaded PE teacher and baseball coach all but _squeaked_.

" _Yes, really._ It was time, I suppose."

Kevin tried to consider this. As far as he was concerned, Edd shouldn't have been dating Robert in the first place. Not that _he_ was _jealous,_ but _no one_ liked the guy. He was basically an overgrown man child and Edd was his Promised Land, but he was draining the chemistry teacher of all his _everything_.

They had met the spring semester they graduated from high school. Edd was just 18 and Robert was _25_. Kevin knew that there was no way in hell they had anything in common, but they stuck it out for at least seven years. Not that Kevin is counting or anything.

In those seven years, Edd had earned a Bachelor of Science in Chemistry, with a minor in Secondary Education. Then he got his Masters in Education and another Masters in Chemistry. He ran their high school alma mater's Science Department with a firm but gentle hand.

Robert had...done not much of anything. He had his own place and a job in the accounting department at the candy factory when they met, but quit Edd's junior year of college so he could follow Edd to India when he went overseas as a foreign exchange student.

Kevin ran into them over Spring Break in St Croix. Robert was being _super clingy_ , and while the only people Kevin had ever seen Edd get touchy feely with was the other Eds, Kevin _thought_ that Edd should have at least been ok with his _boyfriend_ hanging all over him, but he didn't seem to be enjoying it much.

When Kevin transfered to Edd's school for graduate school, he saw that not much had changed and Edd seemed to be less inclined to deal with it anymore than he had to. But he still stayed with him for some reason.

But now, they were no more.

"What happened?," Kevin asked.

"Well, outside his not having any real means to support himself after his trust fund ran out, and blaming _me_ for not doing enough for _us,_ even though I told him plenty of times that my dream job is to _teach_ chemistry, not be a chemist, he was just being a really big, whiny crybaby about _everything_ and I was just sick of it."

 _"About time!,"_ Kevin thought. But he only said, "That sucks, Dude."

Edd just pouted. Kevin grabbed Edd's hand into his own.

"You'll be fine, D. You always are."

Out of everyone in their childhood cul-de-sac, Edd had become the most resilient. As a preteen and teenager, his parents were noticeably absent. But instead of wallowing or getting into too much trouble as being best friends with Eddy lent itself to all sorts of shenanigans, Edd matured. He budgeted his time and money and made time for his studies and his friends.

After their throw down with Eddy's brother the summer before eighth grade, Edd became the cul-de-sac's level headed voice of reason in contrast to Kevin's _go in guns blazing_ personal MO for leading them into anything they would band together for.

Edd went pink at Kevin's gesture and words. The tip of his ears were _red_. He bit his lip as he took a breath.

"Th-Thank you, Kevin," he said as he gave the redhead a glance and tried his damnedest not to blush.

 _"Well, **this** is new,"_ Kevin thought. And then he grinned, which made Edd slowly go red.

Shaking his head, Kevin snickered.

"You are welcome, sir. What are your lesson plans looking like?"

Taking a moment to compose himself and enjoy his bite of pizza, Edd then went on a ramble about what he had intended to burn and blow up during the second half of the semester. And Kevin ate it up. Having known Edd since they were in grade school, seeing the man get to live out his dreams made Kevin feel good.

But he couldn't shake the urge to get a front row seat to it all versus the _friend zone_ he was in now.

When they got back to school, Kevin pounced.

"How about we go watch the games at Buffalo Wild Wings on Saturday?," he suggested when they stopped by the teacher's lounge so Edd could make a few more copies of the midterm he had to give out in his last two classes.

It was the middle of March and Kevin usually watched the March Madness games with Nat and Rolf and occasionally Eddy when he wasn't working or doing Lee's Honey Do List. But Edd was _free_ and he wasn't about to pass the opportunity to snag him for good.

Edd tossed back his head for a moment and thought.

"Why the hell not?," he said as he scooped his copies up and relished the warmth of the paper against his chest.

Kevin was taken aback for a second by the fact that Edd not only accepted, but _swore_. He _never_ swore! But the former jock turned coach quickly recovered.

"Rad. I'll see you there at say, 1230?"

"Better make it 11. I want to see the Michigan vs Iowa pregame show," Edd smirked as he walked out the lounge and headed back to class as the bell rang.

 _"Choice,"_ the redhead softly replied with a _wide_ grin before doing his own happy skip-hop-jog to the gym for his afternoon classes.

Kevin decided the next day that he needed to step his _snag Edd_ game up. So he stopped by Edd's classroom and _suggested_ grabbing breakfast at Denny's before heading to the popular bar and grill for a day of beer, hot wings and basketball.

"Why the fuck not?," Edd snickered as he tucked his bento box away in his lunch bag.

Kevin outright _sputtered_. Edd grinned the slyest grin Kevin had _ever_ seen him grin and felt his insides go to mush.

"I'll see you at the Denny's on 22nd and Broadway at say, 9?"

"Y-Yeah. S-Sure," Kevin grinned.

* * *

But Friday evening, Edd called Kevin to ask him for a ride to their destinations as his car was making a very odd rattling sound and he didn't want to cancel their plans and spend the day at the dealership when he could be up to his eyeballs in bacon pancakes, coffee, cheap beer and hot wings.

While Kevin loved Edd's sass, he quickly registered the weariness in his voice. Edd wanted to get _out_ and live a little. But his car wasn't cooperating. If Edd wasn't gonna let his car stop him, Kevin wouldn't, either. But the man still had to come back to work on Monday.

"I can come and get you, but you're still gonna need to get it looked at. How about I save you a trip to the dealer and come look at it myself?"

It was _Edd's_ turn to sputter.

"Oh, Kevin, you don't have to do that!"

"No, but I _want_ to. How about..."

 _"Now?,"_ Edd asked.

Kevin let out a small laugh out and looked at his phone.

 _What the fuck was happening?!_

 _"Oooookay._ Give me, like, twenty minutes, alright?"

"Ok," Edd said with a happy sigh and Kevin bit his lip as he tried to compose himself because he knew how adorable Edd looked when he gave his happy sighs. "You have _twenty minutes,_ Coach, starting _now!,"_ Edd squealed.

Then all Kevin heard was a click and dial tone.

Muttering curses to himself, he pulled on a pair of old jeans and threw his tool kit in his truck and headed cross town to Edd's house. When he pulled up, he was glad that Robert didn't live with Edd anymore. The house was beautiful and Edd deserved to either enjoy it alone, or with someone who actually gave a damn. And Kevin _gave a damn._

It was a classic Cape Cod bungalow that Edd spent a good portion of the previous spring, summer and fall renovating. Saving the two peach trees in the back yard was such a highlight for the young genius that he gave all his friends the first harvest he managed to pluck when he had everyone over for his birthday in October.

And the highlight of _everyone's_ Thanksgiving was Nazz using her peaches to make three of her famous peach cobblers. Kevin and Nat ate one straight from the pan. Despite Robert's very annoying presence, Edd managed to sneak away from his shadow and snagged a bite from Kevin and Nat's pie pan.

 _"Choice,"_ he had grinned with a wink at Kevin.

It was _Valentine's Day_ before Kevin and Nat _finally_ decided that Edd was just having a bit of sassy fun like he always did when the gang got together at holiday time. But Kevin couldn't help to let simple actions like that flame his feelings for Edd on.

Kevin grinned deviously to himself when he saw a plain box on the front step with Robert's name on it. Edd was _done_ and the man child was _gone_. Kevin honked his horn as he pulled into the driveway and Edd responded by opening the garage.

And Kevin noticed that despite the house being a bit on the small, but _super cozy_ side, the garage was _huge_. Big enough for Edd's car, his truck _and_ his Harley. So Kevin pulled inside on the far right side of the garage to give himself space to work, but still get to his truck if he needed anything.

"Ok, what's it doing?," he asked as he hopped out of his Dodge Ram 1500.

Edd gulped. Kevin had had his motorcycle since sophomore year of high school and they had taken plenty of rides on it as it was Kevin's only form of transportation the entire time they were high school.

But Kevin had gotten the truck as a graduation gift and the _big, red_ _beast_ had always _done things_ to Edd. Where the motorcycle had exhilarated and _terrified_ him, the truck made him feel slightly intimidated, but _oh so protected_.

"I-It's...uh... _knocking_ something fierce under the hood and something about the steering seems _off_. Like, it pulls left, especially on the highway," Edd said as he came into the garage and popped the hood of his Dodge Avenger.

Kevin pursed his lips in thought, one hand on his hip, the other holding his red SnapBack in three fingers as he used free one of scratch his head. Edd bit his lip and prayed Kevin wouldn't notice him staring at the lucious plump bits of flesh on Kevin's face.

"When's the last time you had an alignment done?"

Edd thought a bit on that as Kevin circled the car and kicked his tires.

"When's the last time you had your tires looked at?"

Edd started to blush and bit his lip and Kevin could tell by the look in his eyes that Edd had no answer to his questions because he hadn't had it done at all or in a long time.

 _"Edd!"_

"I'm sorry, Kevin! But after I bought the house, I kinda slacked on my car's maintenance because I was a bit busy trying to get keep a roof over my head," Edd said snarkly as he nervously fiddled with his fingers.

Kevin sighed and shook his head as he grinned.

"You're lucky I like you, Vincent," he said as he came to stand next to Edd who was now standing in the doorway to the house.

"I was kinda counting on that," Edd grinned as he cocked a hip and crossed his arms across his chest .

Kevin took a step back and gave his old friend a sideways look as he cocked a brow. Edd bit back a giggle as best he could but failed. Kevin dropped his head and took a breath.

"OK, I'll look over it as best I can tonight, but you just might have to take it in on Sunday."

"The dealer isn't open on Sunday's, Kev," Edd sighed.

Kevin bit his lip in thought for a split second before snapping his fingers and saying, "I know a guy who is, but he doesn't open til noon. I'll call him tomorrow and get you set up before we go to breakfast. Tell me you've at least had the oil changed recently?"

Edd suddenly looked sad.

"What's with _that_ face? Over an _oil change_ , Dude?"

"Robert was supposed to take the car in for that a couple weeks ago but never did," Edd said bitterly.

Now Kevin's _pissed_. The guy couldn't even get Edd's car in for a fucking _oil change!_

"What the heck did he do?!"

"Went to visit his mother and tried to bring her back here for dinner, but the place was a mess and I still needed to go to the grocery store for _the week_ , not just unexpected company. Even _she_ wasn't happy with his _shenanigans_."

 _"Wow,"_ Kevin breathed.

 _"Yeah."_

"Alright, you're gonna get an oil change as soon as I go to NAPA to pick up the filter and oil for it. But I'm taking your car so I can see what it's doing myself, alright?"

Edd nodded and went to get his keys. As he did so, Kevin followed but not before brushing his hand past a button, thus hitting the garage door opener to close the door. Edd grabbed his keys off the kitchen table and gave Kevin a _look_ to which Kevin shrugged in response.

"It'll open back up," he snarked at the ravenette over his shoulder as he went back to the garage.

Edd gave a small giggle, but his moment of teasing at Kevin's expense was short lived as they heard a car pull into the drive.

"Expecting company?," Kevin asked teasingly.

"Nooooo," Edd mused and then he stopped short as he went to the front door.

Tossing his head back, he took a breath and Kevin could barely him count down from ten. He got to seven when the door bell rang. Edd stiffened and walked from the front hall back into the kitchen and braced himself against the island in the center of the room before turning and walking into the corner and standing between a set of cabinets and the dishwasher. He eyed the door with apprehension and suspicion as he played with his fingers again.

Cautiously stepping to the nervous man, Kevin leaned down to get Edd to look him in the eye.

"You gonna get that?," Kevin asked as the door bell rang _incessantly._

"No."

Edd's tone was full of confidence and finality, but his body language was that of a man on edge.

"Want _me_ to get it?"

Edd blushed and then his eyes went _wide_.

"Oh, hell no! I don't need that kind of drama tonight!"

"Heh. You swore."

Edd rolled his eyes but breathed a sigh of relief as the clink of metal on metal rattled in the mailbox that had a chute into the house.

"Drama, huh?"

Edd made a face and gave a slight shrug.

"Is it wrong to want someone to be a comfort to _you_ every once in a while?"

"No," Kevin said as he leaned on the island and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I just wanted him to be the strong one for once," Edd pouted as he picked at his fingers.

"Some people aren't built to be the strong ones. Doesn't make them _weak_ per se, but it doesn't make them the best to lean on," Kevin said as he walked in front of Edd and grabbed his twitching hands. "And stop twitching! He's gone. It's over. You'll be fine."

"I suppose your right," Edd sighed. "I'm ordering Chinese. Want some? It's the least I can do for your help."

"I told you that I _wanted_ to help, but since you're buying, I'll have the General Tso's chicken and two eggrolls and an order of crab ragoon," Kevin said over his shoulder as he went to the garage to get Edd's car and start trying to fix what ailed it.

And distantly, just barely audible over the garage door opening, Kevin could have sworn he heard Edd say, "Hearts and stomachs, Eddward. Hearts and stomachs."

* * *

When Kevin got to NAPA, he was surprised to see Robert pull up next to him. The blond gaped openly at seeing _Kevin_ in _Edd's car._

"You're _Kevin,_ right? What're you doing in _my Edd's_ car?," he asked as he jumped out of his car and stalked towards Kevin.

Kevin leaned against the compact sedan and snickered. Edd was every bit of 5'10. Robert couldn't have been more than 5'8. Their height difference, while not much, (except it was, compared to Kevin's own 6'3 frame) was one of the things that was most odd to Kevin. Where Edd carried himself with confidence, Robert had an explosive insecure streak. Kevin knew dynamite things come in small packages but he was a good bomb diffuser.

"Look, Robert, I'm just helping him out. Thing needs an oil change and God knows what else done to it. He doesn't know how to do it and he asked for my help so I'm _helping him,"_ Kevin said as he went inside the auto parts store.

When they came inside, Robert was surprised and _definitely_ intimidated by the fact that so many of the employees knew the redhead.

"Hey, Amy," he said to a tall brunette, hazel eyed girl.

"Hey, Coach. What can I help you with today?," she said sweetly.

"Need oil and a filter for an '09 Avenger and a diagnostic run on it."

"I thought you had a motorcycle," she said as she pulled out the diagnostic machine and then went to the area behind it counter to grab an oil filter.

"I do. Just helping out a friend."

She nodded as he went to grab the oil he needed. After everything was rung up, she came out with him to run a diagnostic run on the car and Kevin's suspicions were confirmed. He chuckled lightly to himself because he knew Edd wasn't going to like the news. Kevin could do _some_ of the work, and what work he _could do_ , was going to take a bit more time then a simple Friday evening allowed. And he'd still have to take the car in to get aligned and the tires rotated and filled.

The kicker was that Robert was still following him around, albeit at a sizeable distance. And Kevin knew the look in his eyes. _Kevin_ could help Edd in ways _he_ couldn't and it was because he _wouldn't_. Leaving Edd to fend for himself in some of the most basic things in life meant Edd would come to resent him _and_ find someone to help him. And if that _someone_ played their cards right, they could help him in _anything_ he so choosed.

Edd was always telling Robert that he needed him to be _"stronger than me."_ But what had drawn him to Edd in the first place was his resilience. He figured that Edd would just come to accept that he would be the one that was strong enough for the both of them. Except he didn't. His own mother told him that he needed to get it together before he lost the best thing that could have ever happened to him.

As Robert left, he tossed these words back to Kevin, "I hope you're Mr Universe because you're gonna need to be _strong_ to handle him."

Kevin just rolled his eyes. Edd didn't need to be _handled_ , he needed to be treated equally and fairly and when the time came, for his guy to step up and be his comfort when he was tired of being the strong one. Something that Kevin had done as his _friend_ for _years_. As a boyfriend, the former baseball player and now baseball coach knew he could knock it out of the park.

* * *

While Kevin was gone, Edd went and got the six pack of Kevin's favorite brand of beer out of fridge in his garage. He got it a week ago and was slowly starting to pull plans together to get Kevin to come over for dinner. His car inadvertently helped. Now was a good a time as any to test Kevin's feelings for him.

They had been doing a flirtatious dance since _they_ were in high school. Edd came out the summer before sophomore year to his friends first and then slowly to his neighbor's. And as soon as school started, Kevin started flirting with Edd.

Edd had his suspicions, but it wasn't until a year ago, when he saw Kevin at a Pride Fundraising Event in Peach City for The Trevor Project and AIDS Fund that he knew for sure. The redhead was flirting with nearly every brunette in the place. He saved his best teasing for Edd, though.

He had Robert were near the brink again then. And when the blond complained about all the attention Kevin was giving Edd, Edd once again was forced to deal with allaying his insecurities. And he was so tired of it. When they met at The Discovery Store Edd worked at in the mall, the man came off capable and strong. Not immature like so many guys Edd knew or Eddy, Angela, Nat and Nazz tried to set him up with. But now, _not so much._

And Kevin had grown up so much. While he never was as immature as most of their peers, he was a jokester and a hell of a prankster. Whether either knew it or not, Eddy had taught him well in that department. All the flirting he did with Double D had everyone wondering if the baseball team's star pitcher was just pulling an elaborate ruse over them all or he was as gay as the nerdy dork he kept giving so much of his time and attention to.

So Edd kept him at a distance. It was enough that he was an Ed and the nerdy one to boot. Being gay in Peach Creek with next to zero prospects was enough for the boy to just bide his time til graduation. Robert changed that idea, but then Robert changed and Edd was back to dealing with his feelings for his _second_ crush. _Nazz_ would _always_ be his first.

* * *

Their Chinese food hadn't gotten there yet by the time Kevin made it back to Edd's. But it was just as well. He wanted to get some work done before he ate the greasy take out, which always made him want to pass out. And as much as he'd like to do that next to Edd, he didn't want to push it. If he knew anything about relationships, it was that you still needed a bit of time off to heal before you moved on.

Didn't mean he wasn't going to make sure Edd moved on to _him_ , though.

"I've got good news and bad news," he said as he dropped Edd's keys in the bowl on the table next to the door.

"I'm listening," Edd said as he poured himself a glass of wine.

"I can change the oil and give it a tuneup tonight. You still need an alignment and your tires rotated. And if I were you, I'd get new tires before Christmas at the latest."

Edd sipped his wine as Kevin spoke.

"Know a tire guy?"

"Yep."

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind," Edd said as the door bell rang.

Food paid for and plated, Kevin settled down to dinner with Edd. It was like most dinners with Edd, general small talk about their own lives and work, reminiscing about life when they were kids, college war stories and a whole bunch of yammering about not much of anything.

But Kevin noticed that not only did Edd get him extra General Tso's to take home, he noticed his favorite beer was in the fridge. Which pleased and amused him more than he thought it should have because Kevin knew that Robert didn't like beer and that _none_ of their friends drank this particular brand.

Then hit hit him. _Edd_ _planned this_.

Sure, his car _did_ need work. And yeah, they _did_ make plans and Edd's car issues needed to accounted for in that, but between Edd's near _gleeful_ urgent request that he come over _now_ and the food and the _beer,_ good god, _the beer_ , Kevin was feeling like _he_ was being set up on a _date_.

And as Edd told him the truth of how he had reduced his AP Chemistry class to _pin drop silence_ by setting a $100 bill on fire, but _not_ on fire, Kevin didn't mind being drawn into Edd's _trap_. He'd stay forever if he could.

"So you put it in alcohol and lit it on fire?," Kevin asked as he tried to stay in the conversation and not just sit and _stare_ at the mesmerizing man in front of him.

"Yes. Let it burn for a bit and watched them all _lose their shit,"_ Edd smirked as he remembered his students reactions. "They shut up for the rest of the class period, though."

Kevin stared at him for a bit before responding. Edd swearing was something new and it _fascinated_ him.

"I bet. Trevor Biggs still won't stop talking about it."

Edd gave a small chuckle at the thought of the school's top heavyweight wrestler raving about the experiment. Trevor was a big guy, but science fascinated him. Many called him a geek, but he didn't care. He was Edd's top and favorite student by far.

"He told me that you let him have a few rounds on the new pitching machine."

Kevin blinked in confusion as he stretched. _Trevor was talking about him to Edd?!_

"Yeah, he missed baseball day because of that tournament they had to go to, so I let him go a few rounds with it to make up for it the other day," he said as he picked at what was left of his rice. "Can't believe he told you that."

"You are his favorite teacher after all."

"I could say the same about you."

Instead of blinking like Kevin did, Edd's cheeks went pink as he sipped his wine.

"So we reached one kid. Go us!," Kevin cheered in an effort to ease the awkwardness that they had a student in common who was always talking about one to the other.

"So what else did he say?," Edd asked as he leaned back and casually crossed one leg over the other, lazily letting a finger circle the rim of his wine glass as he did so.

Kevin's heart stopped for about 5 seconds as he stared wided eyed at the blue eyed, ebony tressed flirty genius. And his heart took a few more pains as he said what he knew needed to be said.

"That you need a break and to cut yourself some slack for a while," Kevin said as he gave Edd a knowing look and booped his nose.

Edd didn't sputter. He didn't blush. His shoulders did sink and his head dropped a bit.

"Hey."

Kevin's tone was gentle and his eyes soft. Edd looked up, all blue eyed pensiveness.

"Look, I'm going to leave my tool kit, the oil filter and stuff here. How about you make us brunch Sunday and I'll do what I can before we take it to my friend?"

 _A compromise. They could live with this_.

"How do you like your eggs?"

* * *

They went to Denny's and Buffalo Wild Wings on Saturday as planned. It was raining, so they took Kevin's truck. Watching him relax and lean his head on the window made Kevin glad that he had whatever it was Edd needed to take a break from his usual stoic façade.

They saw a few of their friends, cheered for underdogs and the occasional top dog. And Sunday morning, Kevin spent a good two hours tuning up Edd's car while listening to Edd's Jazz CDs on the old radio system he had on a shelf.

Kevin usually did all his car work to classic rock, but the Jazz was soothing and helped him concentrate. Which helped him make a list of everything that was wrong with the compact sedan for his friend. Kevin would get Edd back on the road as safely and quickly as possible if he could help it _and he could._

Kevin got to finally try the biscuits and gravy that Big Ed loved so much. And while he would _never_ have the big lugs appreciation for the white peppery sauce drowning his homemade buttermilk biscuits, he could appreciate Edd's efforts.

 _"It's the least I can do for all your help,"_ he kept saying.

 _"Hearts and stomachs, Eddward. Hearts and stomachs,"_ is all Kevin kept thinking.

* * *

It was at Edd's Fourth of July BBQ, that Kevin was faced with a dilemma. He could respond to all the flirty signals Edd was sending, or he could his distance until... _what exactly?!_ Only _Edd_ would know when his heart was healed and he was ready for another relationship.

And as much as Kevin wanted to take Edd for himself, he also didn't want to screw anything up. But he'd been after the genius for the better part of a _decade_. _Wasn't it_ _time already?!_ That was what their friends were asking him. Angela would have thrown one of Edd's peaches at his head if she didn't love the fruit so much.

An engagement ring from Rolf danced on her finger. Eddy and Lee got married a month after they all graduated from high school. Ed and May were married on everything _but_ paper. Nat and Rave's wedding was Peach Creek's first gay wedding and it was _fabulous_.

Marie and Nazz eloped during a girls weekend in Vegas. Jimmy and Sarah had a _shotgun wedding_ oddly enough. But little Tamara was an adorable follower girl. Jonny, Kevin and Edd were the only ones not coupled up. Jonny was hopeless, so that really only left the first two in their group of friends to have _eyes_ for anyone. And the irony that those eyes _still_ had eyes for each other wasn't lost on _anyone_.

After everyone else had left, Kevin stayed behind to help Edd clean up. After hosing down his grill and putting it back in his truck, he turned to see Edd _staring_.

"What's up, Dweeb? Something on my nose?," Kevin grinned as he tied the grill down.

Edd gulped.

"Nooo, no. It's just that...you're a hell of a lot _stronger than me_."

Kevin smirked at him. He was swearing _and_ ogling. Kevin could work with this. But he's gonna play it safe first.

"I tell you all the time that you're welcome to come to the gym with me."

"And I tell you that I work out my _mind_. My body is _just fine."_

Kevin snickered. Sassy Edd meant he could step his game up.

"Tell me about it."

 _"Kevin!"_

Edd was damn near purple.

"You said it, not me, Vincent," the redhead said as he jumped off the side of his pickup and made his way back into the garage where Edd was standing.

Edd shook his head as his hormones reeled. On the one hand, Kevin looked like a kid again and it was adorable. On the other hand, the tall, tanned, toned coach was built like a god and was just as _strong_ and Edd had to bring himself back to earth as his mind inisisted on flashing images across his conscious of Kevin's body gripped around his own.

"Be that as it may, _Barr..."_

Whatever else Edd had to say died in his throat as Kevin was now standing mere inches from him and the sparks that had flown between them for years was threatening to become a wildfire. But Edd's whole essence was seemingly reeling against what his _heart_ was screaming at him to do.

Kevin looked down at the faltering Ed in front of him and then slowly wrapped his arms around a slim waist.

 _It was time._

"I can be the strong one, but only if you want me to," he whispered into curly ebony locks.

''I'd...I _need_ that," Edd replied as he slipped one arm around Kevin's waist and the other went across his back and a small hand gripped tight to his shoulder.

They stood like that for a moment before Kevin hitched a now very suprised Edd up by his thighs like he weighed less than nothing before gently carrying him into the house. Having the genius cling to him sent fireworks through Kevin's core. But on this particular day of celebrating _freedom_ , both young men wanted the other to take their freedom away.

 _"You_ _ **are**_ _stronger than me,"_ Edd breathed as Kevin backed him into the door to close it.

 _"That's what I'm supposed to be,"_ the former jock whispered huskily into Edd's neck as the genius pulled him close.

Kevin reluncantly pulled his face away from the divine crook of Edd's neck that smelled like _Heaven_ and brought his forehead to Edd's own.

 _He had to know for sure._

Bright, firey blue met smoldering green.

Edd nodded and Kevin pressed his lips to Edd's. As late night fireworks exploded outside, Edd and Kevin _finally_ set off a few of their own. And as _strong_ hands carassed him and _strong_ arms held him close, Edd finally found the strength to give in to the one who had been the strong one for him for so long.

 _Kevin_

That night, a _strong_ foundation was laid. And over the years, in a cozy Cape Cod bungalow, Kevin became Edd's strength and comfort when he needed it and Edd was finally able to receive as much as he gave. And because of that, what looked to so many like _young love_ , was really the strongest love either had ever known.


	29. Tell My Mama

**Author's Note: This story is inspired by Tell My Mama by Christina Grimmie. My mom told me about this song and even showed me the video. Check it out if you get the chance! This is a KevEdd tale**.

Edd walked into his AP US History class and took a seat in the front row in the middle. It was his go to spot for all his classes. Dead center in front of the teacher and gave him a full view of the whiteboard. Even though his peripheral vision was damn near perfect, he had trained himself in freakin' kindergarten to not get distracted by his classmates. Then he held his breath.

He knew that despite his best efforts the chance of him getting to keep that seat was very much dependent on the teacher. Some teachers let students chose their own seat and for some students it was to their own detriment, of course. Others had their own methods of reseating people.

His AP Calculus teacher did it by height. His AP English teacher did it by birthday. His AP Biology teacher did it by last name like you _should_. But his Music Appreciation teacher did it by last name starting from the _end_ of the alphabet.

So here he was in a new class hoping it hold onto his prime seat. And then _he_ walked in.

 _Kevin Anthony Barr_

The only reason Edd knew his whole name is because he heard many a teacher use it to admonish the redheaded athlete over some offense over the years. They'd had known each other their whole lives, but something had _changed_ about him in their senior year of high school.

Edd hadn't really seen much of Kevin as Edd was on the honor's tract freshman and sophomore year and then the AP tract starting last year. He had gym with him freshman year and health sophomore year. Then _nothing_ last year. So to see him in the same classroom had the ravenette genius a bit on edge.

Since high school began, Kevin had been _aloof_ at best and downright unapproachable at worst. Double D knew when to leave him well enough alone. Despite the cul-de-sac and Kankers growing closer after the throw down with Eddy's brother the summer between seventh and eighth grade, by the time they got to high school, Kevin had kinda just took a step back from everyone else. Edd's mother said he was growing more and more into the strong, silent type, not unlike his own father.

When Kevin spotted him, he gave him as sly grin as he walked up to him and...pulled his beanie over his eyes.

"What's up, Double Dork?," he asked, grin still in place.

Edd put his hat back in place as his cheeks went pink. Now, Kevin was one of the hottes guys in school. 6'3, hair as red as the sunset, eyes as green as fresh cut grass, tan freckled skin, a smile that _did things_ to the ravenette scholar and a body that looked like some Greek god statue come to life. To say that Edd had a crush on the guy was an understatement.

"H-Hello, Kevin."

When the redhead took the seat behind him, Edd did his best to conceal the squeak that came out of his mouth, but failed. Naturally. Then he sighed. With Kevin _thisclose_ to him, Edd knew he'd be rolling ones all semester.

"You alright, D?," Kevin asked, brow cocked and was that _concern_ in those green eyes?

Edd coughed and cleared his throat.

"Yes," he said with a squeak. Again. Naturally. Clearing his throat, he went on. "I'm fine, Kevin," he said with a smile.

Then it was _Edd's_ turn to cock a brow. Was _Kevin blushing?!_ Edd didn't want to stare, lest people _think things,_ but he was saved by the bell and breathed a sigh of relief as the teacher walked in to start class.

"Ok, kids! Welcome to AP US History!," Mr Ames said. "You can all keep your seats, _for now_. If I see or _suspect_ that you aren't actively participating in class because you're too busy messing around with your classmates, I _will_ move you. Now look at the person behind you. They will be your study buddy _and_ your project mate when we get to midterms. We'll discuss that more in the next few weeks. Get your books out and turn to page 10 and let's talk about some Pilgrims on a pilgrimage to destroy the Brave New World that they were so eagerly hoping for."

A few kids giggled and Edd was willing his heart rate to _slow down_. When he turned around as Mr Ames instructed, Kevin had turned around to look at Tisha Washington, who gave him her best side eye.

He feigned offense until he turned around, propped his elbows on the desk and put his head in his hands and gave Edd a wide smile. Edd went _red_. Kevin snickered and pulled out his textbook which made Edd snap back to reality and do the same.

When the bell rang, Kevin tapped Edd on the shoulder.

"Hey, are you free after practice? I want to set up some study time _now_ before our seasons get too busy."

Edd nodded as he put his note and text books away. Kevin played baseball during the spring semester and Edd ran track. But he also knew Kevin worked at Target and he worked at local library. Their schedules were bound to clash.

But he always used his job as the thing to get his project mates and people he tutored to still work with him. He had access to plenty of study material and space that would make it easy to put a project together.

"That's a good idea, Kevin. We get done around 515. Where would you like to meet?"

Kevin sighed as he thought, worrying his lower lip in his teeth. Edd wanted to _kick_ himself for wishing _he_ could nibble that lip.

"How about the library? I gotta run by there anyways. Heard y'all got the new Star Wars books and I need to check them out."

"Library is fine. I will say, though, that you might have a hard time getting your hands on those Star Wars novels. With everyone seeing the new movie, we had to create a waiting list for the books because so many people wanted to get caught up before they went to see it."

"Who do you think suggested the waiting list?" Kevin said with a wink as he started to walk out of the room. "I'll see you at 730" he called over his shoulder.

Edd couldn't wait for 730 to come.

* * *

"Mother, I'm home," Edd called out into the house as he came in and shut the door.

"There's my little Einstein!," Lorraine Vincent said as she came out of the kitchen, cup of tea for Edd in hand. "How was school?"

"Well, Kevin is in my AP History class, and I have to meet him at work tonight because Mr Ames made us study buddies," Edd said with a pink blush quickly coming to his cheeks.

 _Why in the world was that the first thing out of his mouth!?_

Lorraine cocked a perfectly arched brow.

"Guess the quarterback is smarter than he looks. Or the helmets they got protect their heads better," she snarked.

 _"Mother."_

"Don't you _Mother_ me, Eddward! I remember how that boy used to treat you and your other little friends. I know he's done better since you all started high school, but a mother _never_ forgets."

"How could _I_ forget?," Double D said as he gently gave his mother a kiss on the temple.

She just batted him away.

"Well, there's lamb chops in the fridge for dinner. I'll be back tomorrow morning. I expect to see you for dinner tonight, alright?," she said as she headed out the door.

"Yes, Mother."

Edd made the lamb chops with mashed potatoes, steamed asparagus and Hawaiian dinner rolls. He cut out two pieces of blueberry cheesecake for dessert and packed everything up in his mini cooler and headed to the library.

Kevin was already there when Edd got to the library. And he managed to get ahold of one of the six Star Wars novels the library had. Edd was impressed to say the least. Because Mr Ames hadn't told them what their semester project would be, the two boys built a tenative study schedule.

Monday's, Tuesday's and Thursday's after practices and every Sunday afternoon they would meet at the library to review for quizzes and tests. Extra time to meet would be fit in whenever they could, especially after they got their project assignment.

"How about we meet at your house or mine sometimes, too?," Kevin suggested.

"I don't see why not. I know there will be days the library will be closed for the federal holidays, so we'll have to meet _somewhere,_ " Edd said as he went to look up federal holiday dates on his phone.

"Rad. So what are you doing later?," Kevin said, a damn near seductive smirk in place.

"I-I have to go to the hospital. I'm having dinner with my mom there tonight," Edd replied, mentally cursing his pale skin because he _knew_ his face was on fire as he could feel the heat down to his collar.

Kevin gave a slight pout, but nodded. Edd's mom was the Chief of Nursing at Peach City Hospital and Edd had spent many a dinner there growing up as it was the only place the busy single mom could get a moment in with her son most days.

"Understood. I'll see you in class, Double Dude," Kevin said as he stood and gave Edd's shoulder a quick squeeze before walking out of the library.

If Edd wasn't so myosophobic, he'd swore never to wash his shirt or shoulder ever again.

* * *

Edd's mother grilled him over dinner about his quick study session with Kevin. But considering that they had to go to school together because neither Lorraine nor Kevin's parents were moving anywhere anytime soon, and the schedule gods put them in the same class, she reluncantly accepted her son's fate of having to spend extra time with the cul-de-sac's resident bad boy and the school's King of Everything. But she was not above telling her son her suspicions.

"He's _dangerous_ , Eddward. You be careful around him."

"I'll be fine mother. Honestly, the only thing dangerous about Kevin is his Harley."

 _"Exactly,"_ she said with a knowing look in her blue eyes.

Edd gulped and turned pink.

* * *

As school trudged on, Double D and Kevin got together to study whenever and wherever they could. There were a few times Kevin offered to buy Edd a new phone because his had a habit of calling Kevin _and only Kevin_ at various times during the week after school, but whenever Kevin would answer it and try to get a response out of Edd, the line suddenly went _dead._ But Edd would always go on a _technology isn't perfect_ spiel and pray Kevin would buy it. Thankfully, he did.

 _Or did he?_

One night, as they were going over the rubric for their midterm project, Kevin grabbed Edd's phone. Edd protested fiercely, but Kevin was stronger and held him at arm's length as he looked through Edd's call list.

"I'm just trying to figure out why your phone likes me so much!," Kevin said exasperatedly.

Edd bit his lip as he turned _purple_.

"Oh, you know how technology is, Kevin!"

"Yeah, it's only as good as the user," Kevin said as he gave the still blushing Edd a narrowed eyed smirk.

"I can use my phone just fine, Kevin," Edd said as coldly as he could muster, willing his skin to return to it's original tone.

"Uh huh."

That night, like most nights since the beginning of the semester, Edd didn't sleep well. He tossed and turned with nightmares of the school finding out about his crush on his cross street neighbor. But he always woke up when he got to the part where _Kevin_ found out.

And that was worst than him knowing because he couldn't get a read on his reaction. The unknown was finally becoming something that scared Edd. At least when it came to dealing with his feelings for Kevin.

But when daylight came, Kevin was still _Kevin._ Still aloof to the general student populace. Still _too cool_ for his friends. And still flirting with Edd.

* * *

"Isn't Prom in a couple of weeks?," Edd's mother asked over dinner one night.

Edd nodded.

"Do you have a date?"

Edd shot her an incredulous look.

"You know I don't, Mother."

"Why not?"

"I just _don't."_

"Eddward, you have not because you ask not."

Edd cocked a brow. His agnostic mother was quoting _Bible verses_ at him over not having a date to _Prom?!_

"Just ask him. But you're not taking that motorcycle. It's too _dangerous,_ " his mother said as she got up from the table and set about cleaning up the kitchen.

Edd sighed. If his mother was anything, she was as perceptive as _Ed_ , if not more so because of that whole _woman's intuition_ thing. Thing is, Edd knew she had to know more than she was letting on, considering that every conversation they had involving their redheaded neighbor concluded with her only requesting that Edd stay away from his motorcycle. But he knew better than to pry for more info. She was very keen on him figuring things out for himself.

But figuring out how to ask Kevin to the dance was going to be something that was going to take all of Edd's _everything_ because while his logic centers were saying _NO_ , _everything_ else in him was _screaming YES!_

* * *

Two weeks before the dance, they were studying in the library for a series of quizzes and a big test that would come a week after the dance. As they were leaving, Edd decided that now was as good a time as any to ask Kevin to the biggest dance of their lives.

"So, what are you doing the 21st?"

"That's Prom, right?,"

"Yeah."

Kevin's brows furrowed in thought.

"You asking me to Prom, Dorky?," Kevin asked, brow cocked and something like mischief was dancing in his green eyes.

Edd swallowed _hard_ before responding.

"Yes."

"Cool. Pick me up at 6. Wear something _cute_. And we're having dinner at Ray's Pizza before we go," he grinned as he booped Edd on the nose with his keys.

Edd just nodded.

* * *

The night of the dance, Edd decided to forgo his hat. He didn't want any pictures that included the dorky version of himself to sully this night. And Kevin was _floored_.

"Hair!? That's all that was wonder that damn sock!? HAIR!?," he asked when he met Edd in his living room for pictures before the dance.

Edd blushed and ran a hand through the mass of wild curls that made up his hair.

"Stop harrassing the boy about his hair and get in here for some pictures, son," Mr Barr said as he led Kevin by the shoulders to the fireplace next to a still very _pink_ Edd.

They took their pictures and then ran across the street to Edd's house for pictures with his mom. And Lorraine did something that _floored Edd_.

Pulling out a gift bag from the coat closet and handing it to Edd, she said, "I know my Eddward asked _you_ to the dance, Kevin, but I think you guys should ride in style.

Edd pulled the tissue paper out of the bag and gasped at what he saw inside.

 _A blue motorcycle helmet._

"It's top of the line and has all the safety features a mother could ask for," she said as the two boys gaped at her. "I know my Edd wouldn't blatantly disobey me, but you're a _charming_ young man, Kevin, and I know fate has a way of making things happen that no amount of prevention can stop. I'd rather he be safe then sorry."

 _Kevin_ hugged her.

When they went back across the street to get Kevin's motorcycle, Kevin examined the helmet thoroughly. Deeming it fitting, he put his spare on the shelf and turned to Edd and asked with a cocky grin, "Ready for the ride of your life?"

 _"Are you?"_

Kevin's eyes went _wide._ Edd just winked at him and hopped on the back of the sexiest motorcycle he had ever seen. When Kevin fired up the engine and felt Edd's arms slip around his waist, he knew that whatever _ride_ Edd was offering was going to be worth all the waiting he had done in getting the genius to respond to his advances.

"So, what made you finally ask me out?," Kevin asked over their pizza dinner.

"My _mother_ , oddly enough."

"Really!?"

"Yes. And I quote, 'You have not, because you ask not.' I figured there'd be no harm in asking conisidering _you've_ been flirting with me _all semester."_

"Can't be helped," the jock smirked. "You're too cute to _not_ flirt with."

Edd blushed. Kevin snickered.

"But why me?," Edd asked. Kevin's flirting was unexpected to say the least.

"Like, I said, you're cute. And smart. And nice. And fun. You're a pretty cool guy, Edd. Why _not_ you?"

Edd tried to think of a response to that, only to have Kevin slide over to his side of the booth and wrap him up in a hug.

"Look, we both know that we shouldn't be a thing. In some parts of the universe, we _can't_ be a thing. But if you're ok with it, I'd like to make us a thing."

"Really?!"

"I've been wanting to ask you since freshman year, but I just couldn't figure out how."

Edd bit his lip as he thought about how since high school began, Kevin may have been brooding and aloof, but he always went out of way for him. And _only him_. He couldn't help but wonder what having all of Kevin would be like. He had to have him.

"Ok," Edd said, grin wide and then giggling at Kevin's very pink cheeks.

 _"Choice."_

"I do make good ones," Edd smiled as he brought Kevin in for a sweet _first kiss._

* * *

They went to the dance, danced and hung out with their friends who were _stoked_ for them, even if a few of their classmates weren't. Edd had the time of his life. Later that night, Edd took Kevin for his own ride as the ravenette genius took them out for a spin in his go cart through the junkyard.

"Not what I had in mind when you asked if I was ready for the ride of my life," Kevin said as they hung out on Edd's front porch after they put the go cart away.

"We all get our thrills in our own way," Edd smirked.

"Yeah," Kevin said as he drew the genius into his lap. "I'm going to have my hands full with you, aren't I?"

Edd shrugged as he cheeks went pink.

"Full hands means a full heart, Kevin," the genius said sheepishly.

"Then I'm _stuffed_ ," Kevin said as he drew Edd in for a kiss.

When Lorraine asked him how everything went the next morning, Edd told her _all_ about it. And she smiled her knowing smile the whole time. She still thought Kevin's motorcycle was _dangerous_ , but she didn't mind her seeing her baby boy on the back of it because she knew that _overall_ , Kevin was a dream come true for her Edd and that was more than she could ever hope for.


	30. Marry You

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by Marry You by Bruno Mars, Sybrann's second great idea, because the fifth was actually about poo (and it was hysterical!) and a challenge from lamppostinwinter on tumblr for KevEdd vday stories. Check out Sybran and lamppostinwinter on tumblr and here on fanfic. Same names in both places! I'm princessdevy03 on tumblr.**

Kevin was the _strong and silent type,_ but he _loved_ to surprise Edd. Hell, it was how he asked him out. It was homecoming and Edd had said he wasn't going to the dance. Kevin was hoping he'd go and he'd sneak a dance with the genius and ask him out then. But now he had to step his game up. On nice days, since freshman a year, they'd have lunch together in the bleachers of the football field.

Edd liked the quiet. Kevin took the time to get a quick run in. Over time Kevin would ease himself into Edd's lunches. He was intrigued that he'd take lunch on the last field of play he'd ever be caught on. Between the quiet, getting some cramming in and just sheer fresh air, Kevin found that Edd was just another guy.

Sure, he was smarter than most anyone in their class, but he was witty and sarcastic, too. Something about Edd's sense of humor was equal parts adorable and biting _._ Edd's nerdy tendencies weren't all that unlike a few of Kevin's geeky ones. Soon, they were hanging out whenever they got the chance. If Kevin ever found something he thought Edd would like, he'd give or show it to him and soon became addicted to the bright sparkle in Edd's blue eyes, the pink blush on his cheeks was adorable and his smile was damn near breathtaking.

When sophomore year came and _Eddy_ teased the jock of trying to date his best friend because everyone knew about how close the two boys had gotten, Kevin was a jumble of emotions and Edd became _withdrawn_. Then Edd said he wasn't coming to the dance. But it was something about the _way_ he said it and when Kevin asked _why_ Edd got a near panicked look in his eyes as he brushed him off. Kevin wouldn't have that because he finally admitted to himself that he had to have Edd. So he asked Nazz to get as many cheerleaders as possible for a quick practice during their shared lunch break.

When Kevin didn't go for his run and instead brought Edd an oatmeal cookie, the ravenette knew _something_ was up.

"A _cookie_ , Kevin? I'm not that easy," Edd quipped to the redhead next to him as the cheerleaders had a quick practice on the field in front of them.

"And that's why I _like_ you," the redhead nodded.

Taking in Kevin's calm expression, Edd was confused. Kevin had initially whined the most about his missing the dance. But when the quarterback's expression changed into a slightly embrassed smile, Edd looked to the field to see what had the jock so flustered.

 _"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME, DOUBLE D?,"_ was spelled out in block letters by Peach Creek High's Varisty cheer squad.

Edd was _floored_.

"You _like_ me?," he whispered as he turned wide blue eyes on the green eyed boy next to him.

"Yeah."

Kevin's answer was quick and his tone was final. And then Edd _grinned_ and Kevin's face became the same color as his hair and Edd laughed til he cried. But Kevin knew by the way Edd was laughing that he wasn't laughing _at him_. He knew that he and Edd were going to be alright. Once the brilliant one recovered from his laughing fit, his baby blues flashed a shy fire of flirtatious desire as Edd grasped Kevin's hand in his.

"So, would you like to go to the dance with me?," Edd asked shyly.

Kevin grabbed Edd up and put him in his lap as he mumbled his answer into the ebony haired boy's shoulder.

"God, yes!"

* * *

Seven years later, Edd leaned his forehead on the front door as he opened it...and tumbled right into Kevin.

"Hey, D! You look like hell," Kevin said as he caught his boyfriend and made a face.

Edd groaned and shot Kevin a stink eye. The redhead had the nerve to _giggle_.

"Go take a nap, Babe. I'll be back later."

"Can't. I have to clean."

"Oh."

Another face. Another stink eye.

 _"Yeah._ Where are _you_ going?!," Edd asked, suddenly awake and aware that Kevin was leaving.

"Gotta meet up with Nat real quick. I swear I'll be back in time for dinner," he said as he gave Edd a quick kiss on the forehead and walked out the door, throwing up the _peace sign_ as he walked out of their building.

Edd sighed as he closed the door. Taking in their apartment, he saw it wasn't as bad as he had thought. Just the general clutter of unopened mail, dishes in the sink and Kevin's gym gear all over the place. But this week had been _the worst_. He was off by two decimal places in a formula for his research on a significant project he was working on at Peach Creek's _first_ biochem lab. The lab's partnership with Peach Creek Memorial Hospital kept them in the black, but Edd's work was what was putting the place on the map.

Except when he screws up. _Months_ worth of research was _obliterated_ when he figured out what he had done wrong. But the project's next progress report was due in _two weeks_. After a couple of nights staying at the lab so he could nap as he reworked the math, experiments and the other research involved, he managed to get things back to where they needed to be.

When he did come home, the dishwasher had broken and his car was making strange noises that even _Kevin_ couldn't fix. He had to get a rental on top of taking it to the _dealer_ vs Kevin's favorite body shop because it was an issue that had gotten the car _recalled_ and only the dealer could fix it and their apartment's maintenance team was slow in getting their dishwasher fixed, much of Edd's annoyance. He _loved_ their dishwasher. It meant Kevin was more than willing to help in the kitchen and keep things up to Edd's standards of _clean_.

Then the vacuum died. Kevin fixed it, but it was a mess. That still needed to be cleaned up. Then he got a text from FedEx that the Valentine's Day present he had gotten for Kevin wouldn't be able to be delivered in time for the holiday.

Quickly checking his calendar, he saw that _today_ was Valentine's Day. Looking around he didn't see any cards or flowers or candy or _anything_ that meant that Kevin had gotten him something. As a matter of fact, Kevin had seemed _aloof_ all week.

 _"It's ok, Eddward. Maybe he has a surprise planned or wants you to find it yourself,"_ he thought to himself.

Going with the latter, Edd started clean up the apartment. And while the place was _spotless_ when he was done, he still hadn't found any Valentine's surprises from Kevin.

Then Kevin called.

 _"Hey, Babe! Rave is picking you up in, like, 20 minutes."_

"J-James is coming over? Why?!"

 _"It's **Thursday** , Edd,"_ Kevin replied matter of factly.

"Of course. How silly of me," Edd snipped.

On Thursdays, Double D and Rave would watch Grey's Anatomy, Scandal and How To Get Away With Murder on ABC. Kevin and Nat would go out and shoot pool or play video games in Nat and Rave's spare bedroom.

Edd sighed. Kevin knew that Edd was a stickler for routine, but couldn't believe the redhead would include VALENTINE'S DAY in that plan. They had _always_ done something special just for the two of them for the lover's holiday. Either Kevin forgot, or was being the cheapest double date ever. But Edd was too tired to fuss at him about it, especially since he only had 20 minutes to be ready.

Kevin wanted to laugh, but thought better of it. His plan was coming together nicely.

 _"Look, I'm still out with Nat, I'll see you at their place in a bit. Love you!"_

"Love you, too," Edd sighed as he hung up the phone.

Rolling his neck, he thought it was just as well that things turned out this way as his present for Kevin was going to be late anyways. He hopped in the shower, pulled on a tshirt and jeans and grabbed a 5 Hour Energy from the cabinet next to the kitchen sink. He was going to need the extra shot of caffinee and uppers to get through the drama of _Shondaland_.

When Rave showed up, he frowned at his genius friend.

"Your... _boyfriend_ , is the worst planner ever," he said as he gave Edd the once over.

"Tell me about it," Edd said as he cracked open his energy drink, not registering Rave's tone.

"No, Edd. You can't wear that tonight. You have to change," Rave said as he dragged Edd to the bedroom and shoved him on the bed as he looked in the closet for a change of clothes.

"Why? What's going on?!"

Rave gave a small smile.

"It's a _surprise_ _and that's all I can say!_ Now, change! We're gonna be late, but I think we can still make it _fashionably late_ if you get a move on," he said as he left the room.

Edd quickly changed into Kevin's favorite blue Oxford for him and black dress slacks.

"And no hat!," Rave called from the living room.

Edd sighed and ran a hand through his mass of curls.

 _"I hate my hair,"_ he thought.

When they headed to Edd's favorite Jazz lounge instead of Nat and Rave's condo, Rave waved off his confusion with one word.

 _"Late."_

The great thing about Peach Creek being on the coast, was that spring came _early_. White Christmas' were guaranteed, but by Valentine's Day, spring was making her way in. The Jazz lounge was on an overlook and had great views of the city and Pacific Ocean.

You can rent the lounge and they'll decorate their outside space with bright white lights, but because the entire place is set back into an overlook with forest all around, it looks a bit like a magical oasis on the side of a cliff. _Sexy, romantic, mysterious._

When they pulled up, Edd thought they had just decorated for the holiday, but he saw _only his_ _friends and their parents_ cars in the parking lot and knew _something_ was up, but Rave wasn't saying anything.

 _"There you are!,"_ Nat said brightly when he spotted them after they came inside and drew Edd into a hug.

"Here I am," Edd said as he lightly hugged the peacock back. "So are you or Ang throwing this shindig?"

Nat's family's Hollywood studio money and Angela's record company money would often go head to head in seeing who threw the better party.

Nazz always won.

"This one is on _your man_ this time," Nat replied.

"WHAT!?"

 _"There you are!,"_ Kevin said as he wrapped Edd up in a strong _from behind_ hug.

When Edd turned to ask Kevin what the heck was going on, the redhead just grinned and said, "C'mon. _It's a beautiful night_ , let's go outside for a bit," as he grabbed Edd's hand and headed for the patio.

As the Jazz band played Miles Davis, Kevin took Edd in his arms for a slow dance.

"Surprised?," Kevin asked as they danced cheek to cheek.

"I am. I thought you'd forgotten, honestly."

Kevin snickered.

"Not a chance, Babe."

"This is going to make my gift _lame_ in comparison, though," Edd pouted.

"Doubt it. You could give me a set of your super sciencey encyclopedias and I'd love it because _I love you."_

"Will you love getting it later? FedEx hates me apparently," Edd sighed.

"Yeah. I don't mind. It'll give us some time to really enjoy yours."

Edd grinned. He was going to really cherish the memories he knew he was going to make tonight at the party.

Kevin gave Edd a hard spin and when the ravenette finally stopping spinning enough to get his bearings, he saw that Kevin had gone to one knee, black velvet ring box in hand.

 _"No, no, no, no, no,"_ Edd sputtered as he stepped back with every _no_ that came out of his mouth.

 _"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,"_ Kevin grinned as he got up and basically chased Edd down.

Bringing the now _blubbering_ genius into his lap as he sat down at one of the tables on the patio, Kevin took a breath and said what needed to be said.

"Look, Edd. I've loved you for 7 years now. I've got an itch that only _you_ can scratch. I wanna _marry you_."

Edd _sobbed._ The party was one thing, but _this_! _This_ was _something else_.

"You want to _marry_ me?"

And it was as if they were in the bleachers on the football field again. He'd spent weeks trying to keep the party a secret. But like then, he asked for some help and his friends had come through. So did _life_. Edd was too wound up from work, his car and their apartment's mechanical issues to pay too much attention to Kevin's changed behavior and attitude.

But once he did catch on, Kevin was there to lower the boom. He _liked_ Edd then. He _loved_ the man now.

"Yeah."

Edd _sqealed_ and laughed til he cried.

"So will you marry me, _please?"_

Edd threw his arms around Kevin's neck and mumbled his answer into the redhead's shoulder.

"God, yes!"

 **Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day, KevEdd Shipmates!**

 ** _Hoist the main sails! We sail at dawn!_**


	31. According To You

**This story is inspired by According To You by Orianthi. This is a RoAng tale.**

Angela sat on her guitar case outside of her new school and looked at her sheet music on her iPad as she listened to her new song through her headphones. Distantly, she heard girlish snickering.

Looking up she spotted a couple of girls that she recognized as the daughters of a few of the guys in her dad's unit with their new friends. Catching their eyes, she shook her head as they looked away and the leader of their group sauntered over to her. Her old friends had gotten caught up in a _mean girl_ clique. Even the Kankers hated them.

 _"I only harassed Edd,"_ Marie told her over lunch one day. _"Those bitches harrass_ **_everyone_."**

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"I'm Tatiana Gibson. You must be new," the pretty blue eyed blond said sweetly.

"Yeah, you could say that," Angela said as she removed an earpod so she could hear the girl a bit more clearly.

The girl looked a bit taken aback by that but shrugged.

"Well, just to let you know, I'm in charge of the Welcome Committee, so _Welcome!,"_ Tatiana said cooly.

Angela cocked a brow. It was now March. She had been at the school since October.

"You play guitar?"

Angela gave the girl a long blink and a sideways glance.

"You could say that."

"Try out for the Talent Show?"

"Naw, just felt like toting 30 pounds on my back today for the fun of it."

Tatiana rolled her eyes.

"Good luck. You're going to need it."

Angela scoffed at her.

 _"Talent never needs luck."_

Before Tatiana could say anything more, a horn honked and the window of the Ford Explorer rolled down.

"Let's _go_ , Princess!," a cocoa skinned black woman in the driver's seat said.

"Coming, Momma!," Angela said as she stood up from the sidewalk and gathered up her things.

 _"Princess?,"_ Tatitana said as she made a snotty face.

"Yeah, but _you can't_ say that," Angela said as she made her way to the SUV and opened the trunk to put her guitar case inside before hopping in the front passenger seat.

"How was school,?" Tashi Jackson asked her baby girl.

"It was cool. I talked to Mr Robbins about being in jazz band and he said I did well on my audition, but I've got to consider their _schedule,"_ Angela said as she gave her mother a sideways glance.

Tashi sighed and made a face. Being a military wife and mom was rough. They _finally_ got back to Peach Creek only because after nearly 20 years of service, Joshua Jackson had risen through the ranks and had the pull to get his wife back _home_. The small Navy unit stationed at McAuthor-Lee Naval Station in Peachville, just 20 minutes away, was going to be their new home base.

Still, with her Lt Col husband away in Afghanistan, Tashi was doing double duty. She worked at small health clinic on the Navy base as a pediatric nurse. And had put herself in as an on call nurse for the hospital in Peachville _and_ Peach Creek.

Angela was a sophomore. At 15, she had her learner's permit, but couldn't drive without a licensed driver of 18 or older with her. She had a car that she got when they were stationed in Japan, but now that they were state side, tooling around with it was a no go.

Their new base was too small to really get any decent practice in. Plus, there was no around to help with her mother's schedule being flooded with crazy 14+ hour shifts and her father being away.

"Your birthday is in a week, Ang. I've only got the clinic and Peach Creek to deal with this week, but I'm free all day Saturday."

It was Angela's turn to make a face.

"Uh huh, little girl! I'm trying to _help_ you!"

"But it's the _Talent Show_ , Momma!"

As they had come to a stop light, Tashi put her head on the steering wheel and _groaned_ before laughing in frustration.

"You are too much! Finish your song, yet?"

Another angsty teenage face. Another motherly giggle.

"How about this? We practice Tuesday night after dinner and I'll let you drive to school in the morning?"

"Ok, I can do that. But we're bringing _my car_ on Wednesday morning!"

"Deal!"

"What's for dinner?"

All this talk of planning and driving had the teenage girl more than a bit peckish.

"TGIFridays."

"But, _Momma!_ It's Monday!"

Mother mimicked daughter's typical incredulous look and daughter laughed just like her momma.

* * *

Over dinner, they ran into a few of the _New Girl's_ new friends. Sarah was their hostess and Nazz was their waitress. Kevin and Edd were on a double date with Nat and Rave. Jimmy bussed tables with Jonny. Tashi was relieved that her daughter had made new friends so quickly. Being a military brat wasn't easy and the girls she used to be close to when they were stationed in Japan had moved on to another group leaving her daughter _alone_.

She had met Edd first. They had homeroom together, but their next class was College Pre-Algebra and in the same classroom as their homeroom class so they had time to sit and chat. Nazz was in their Algebra class as well. Seeing the new girl a bit out of her element, they quickly took her in, passing her on to their next friend, or in Edd's case, his boyfriend, Kevin, who helped her navigate the school. They had all grown up in the area, so they were very much clued in on who was who, who to avoid, who was cool and the best shortcuts in the massive buiding to get to class on time.

When she stopped by the popular gay couple's table to say hi before her dessert came, Rave asked about how she did for her Talent Show audition.

"I'm on the list, _BUT_ (Edd had given his usual squeal of excitment at her news), I have to finish my song first."

"What song did you use to audition?!," Rave asked.

"All Along The Watchtower. The Hendrix version."

"Showoff," the mahogany haired actor smirked.

She shrugged.

"I could use a bassist and _maybe_ a drummer for the show, though."

"Ah, yeah?," Nat grinned.

Kevin and Edd were both smirking at Rave who was _scowling_ _something_ _fierce._

"Yeah. You know one?"

"No, he doesn't," Rave said _coldly_ as he took a sip of his lemonade.

Taking the scene in, Angela put two and two together and went around to Rave's side of the table and wrapped him up in a _from behind_ hug.

 _"You know you wanna,"_ she cooed.

"No, I don't."

" _Please, James."_

"No."

Edd sat back and narrowed his eyes at Rave before shrugging.

"That's too bad, James. I'm taping the show for the AV Club and the tv station. We always make copies of the show for anyone who wants one and I _know_ for a fact that Maria Thomason used her dance routine last year as part of her audition resume to get into USC," the raven haired genius said.

"So?"

"So, she got a full ride," Kevin retorted as he shoved a handful of Edd's fries in his face.

The moody actor sneered as he tried to get away from Angela's tight grip, but Nat could see that he was considering joining up with Ang's mini band. His chestnut eyes were holding a spark that he only got when the actor had a good idea in his head.

"Who's the drummer gonna be?," he snipped at his tablemates, resigning himself to Ang's tight hug.

"Lumpy is your best bet," Kevin said.

Edd grinned and wrapped his boyfriend in a hug as he squealed his delight to Kevin's recognizing Ed's true hidden talent. Kid had ryhthm and liked to make noise. Being the school's jazz band's drummer was his usual gig, but the cul-de-sac was also privy to his ability to keep the beat to many a classic rock song as well as any other song, but classic rock was personal favorite.

"Ok," Angela sighed as she _finally_ let Rave go, only for Nat to pick him up and put him in his lap. The gesture earned the peacock a frown and a small kiss. "Double D, tell Ed to meet me at my house Wednesday night. You, too, Rave."

 _"Fiiiiine_ ," the actor sighed.

Tashi gave a quick whistle.

"Gotta run boys! Time to eat my weight in bad carbs!," she squealed before heading back to her table with her mom.

Edd opened his mouth to say something about how terrible the dressert was for her, only to have Kevin shove another french fry in his mouth. Nazz thwapped him upside the head with their receipt book for teasing Edd like that.

* * *

Rave and Edd met Angela at her house on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday night to work on their gig at the talent show. Ed figured out what kind of drumline would work best with the song and Rave helped her finish writing it. Those nights practicing with her new friends was the highlight and easiest part of her day. School was becoming the worst.

The mean girls had kicked up their _torture the new girl_ campaign into high gear as the school year wound to an end. They teased her about her dad being away and _why_. Made snarky quips about her Afro and the way she liked to dress. When they broke into her locker to steal her guitar earlier in the school year, if it hadn't been for Rolf running late to History, they'd gotten away with it.

But his intimidating height as well as his propensity for doing right by _everyone_ , gave Tatiana _pause_. If he told _and he would_ , she'd be in a world of trouble. Coming up with a terrible lie about how Ang needed her to bring it to her before she went to her next class, she tried to walk away with the heavy case.

Rolf, seeing her struggle with with it, snatched it away and took it to Ang himself as he had History with her. Angela was _furious_. And the farmer was _enthralled_. That level of passion over _anything_ was equal parts sexy and frightening. He had to get to know the girl. So he did.

Their tentative friendship soon started to blossom into _something more_. Ang had _friendzoned_ just about every other guy in school as soon as she stepped on campus. Dating was a _no go_ as far as he father was concerned. Especially since he was away for months at a time through out the year and couldn't keep a close, fatherly eye on the boys who came calling for his _Princess_.

But there was something about the farmer from an Old Country not many knew a thing about. He was nice and kind, generous and loyal to a fault when it came to his friends. And he was like a bodyguard to her from the guys she had zero interests in, a good reader of those that she _did_ have an interest in and the one person who the mean girls wouldn't dare cross. Pissing off Rolf was worst than Ed with a pebble in his shoe. He'd curse your whole family and you'd swear that his voodoo worked.

Because it did.

After many a date gone awry, many a boy who dared screw up with the pretty, afro'd punk rocker had bad luck til Rolf said he didn't.

* * *

It was back in January, that the girl gave up on the boys for Peach Creek. Right up until Marie and Lee pointed out over lunch at Frank's Diner one Sunday afternoon that only guy who treated her decently _and_ had an interest in her that didn't make her skin crawl was the one she considered one of her _best friends._

 _"Oh, no,"_ she said as she nearly choked on her milkshake.

"Oh, _yeah_ ," the two sisters grinned at her.

She faceplanted into the table, but her blush had gone down into her chest. Marie saw the back of her neck as she had decided to wear her Senegalese twists up in a ponytail that day.

"And you like him, too, don't 'cha?," Marie gently asked as she placed her hand over Ang's shaking own.

Angela _whined._

"I mean, it's not that I haven't ever considered him, buuuuuuut..."

"But, _what?,"_ Lee asked.

"He doesn't like me _like that_."

"DA HELL HE DOESN'T! Girl, if I have to deal with one more _'I wonder if Princess Angela would like this,'_ in shop class, I'm gonna make your engagement ring myself," Marie retorted before guzzling down her own milkshake.

Angela gave a small smile and sighed.

"He likes you. You like him. What's stopping you?," Lee asked.

"My dad."

"Oh, _yeah_ ," Lee said, her eyes so wide that Angela actually saw the hazel in her green iris' _pop_ through her curly, red mane.

"Any word on when he's coming home?," Marie asked.

Angela shook her head and sighed. She tossed her head back and thought.

"Ugh. I don't know guys," she mumbled.

"I've got an idea," Marie said, flashing a sly grin.

Angela stiffened and even Lee paled a bit.

"Trust me, this one is a _man grabber."_

"Says the lesbian," Angela retorted.

"Hear me out!," Marie laughed as she threw a dirty napkin at her caramel completed friend. "When the next thing comes up, if anyone asks, just say you're going with him. After you tell him that you'd rather go with him, of course."

Angela and Lee looked at Marie, then each other and then back to Marie again.

"Holy shit, this may actually work," Lee said thoughtfully.

 _"Fine,_ but if it fails, that's your ass, Marie," Angela said as she threw the dirty napkin threw at her back, only for it to land in the indigo highlighted girl's milkshake.

"It won't fail! And in 6 months when you're sucking face with the guy, you're gonna owe me a milkshake."

"DEAL!"

Surprisingly, Marie's plan _did work_. Whenever there was a school social function, she'd ask Rolf, he'd readily say yes and they'd go together. But still, _nothing more_. However, there was no denying the sparks that were starting to fly between them by Spring Break.

* * *

Two weeks post Spring Break. Saturday morning. Talent Show Day.

Angela and Rave are sitting on a subwoofer that Ed is beating with his sticks. Taking a glance at the small space between the curtains, Rave smirked.

"Your _boyfriend_ is here, Ang."

Gasping, the girl hopped off the subwoofer to the end of the curtain and glanced out at the auditorium herself.

And there he was. Tall, tanned and simply amazing. And she wanted to _die_.

Giving her head a good shake and clearing her throat, she said, "He's not my boyfriend."

"At least not yet," Ed giggled.

"I hate you both."

"You _love_ us," Rave grinned. "And you _like_ him."

"And he likes you, too," Ed said as he pointed a drum stick at her before going back to practicing his runs for their song on the subwoofer.

Angela sighed.

"Look, when your dad gets back, introduce him. I'm pretty sure he'll be cool with him. Just make sure Nat isn't around!"

Ed snickered and Ang managed a small laugh herself. Nathan Kedd Goldburg was a world of trouble and her father may never let her leave the house again if he met the boy and knew that all the people that she told him about associated with the teal haired peacock, herself included.

"Five minutes, people!," came Edd's voice as he rushed from the backstage to the Control Room at the back of the auditorium.

A low wolf whistle was heard and then Kevin and Nat's very distinguishable laughs as a door _slammed_.

Some 20 minutes later, Angela as at the mic, Rave to her right, Ed directly behind her.

"Let's give it up for _Princess and the Jesters!,"_ Nazz said from her spot at the MC's podium before hurrying off the the stage as Jonny opened to curtains and Ed do a _1, 2, 3 countdown_ and Rave's bass came to life.

And then a Princess _sang_. It was a bit of a poppy punk song about mean girls and the people that associate with them because they're too weak to stand up and think for themselves.

Nat sat back as he boyfriend commanded his bass like he commanded many a center stage spotlight for the school's plays and musicals, but he was also a team player and never upstaged the curly headed afro'd Princess next to him.

Ed took up the rear with driving drum beats that shook the stage. The three friends were all on one accord and brought down the house. As Ang took a bow, she heard a familiar high pitched whistle coming from the back of the auditorium. Standing she looked out over the crowd and then she saw _him_ at the door.

 _Her dad._

And the look on her face said it all.

 _Elation, pride, relief._

Her _daddy_ was _home!_

She jumped up and down and waved as she squealed. It took Rave dragging her backstage to get her to calm down.

"What the hell was that all about?!," the actor asked curiosity and slight embarassment fighting for equal ground in his voice.

"Who was that guy standing with your mom, Ang?," Ed asked.

"MY DAD!"

* * *

After the show, first place trophy in hand, the band made their way to auditorium's lobby where they were greeted warmly by their family and friends. Thankfully, Ed was holding the trophy as Princess had dropped her duffle bag that held her outfit for the show and makeup as well as her guitar case and _leaped_ into her father's arms for a _long over due_ hug.

As her father cradled her _bridal style_ , he said, "Which one of you guys is Rolf?"

When the farmer turned to face him, he walked over and dumped a _very_ surprised Angela in his arms.

"You did well today, Princess, but I owe your mom a lunch date. Rolf, take care of her and I expect to see you _both_ at dinner tonight."

Both teens nodded as they watched her parents walk away, arm in arm and _gleefully happy_. They hadn't reached the exit when a few of the guys in her dad's unit walked up to say high to their Lt Col and make a bit of small talk. When their daughters tried to find Angela to do the same, she stopped them.

"Don't bother, you're only talking to me to save face with her parents."

"C'mon, Ang! Don't be like this," Cynthia Garcia said.

She turned to look the olive skinned Latino girl full on. They'd been friends since Sgt Garcia got assigned to her father's unit six years ago in Germany. When they came to Peach Creek, Cynthia started to blow her off for Tatiana, who lived down the street. Soon the rest of the half a dozen or so girls who's father's were in their unit followed suit, leaving Angela _alone._

"Be like what, Cyn?! Because _according to you_ , I'm a pathetic excuse for a daughter because I don't wear my _daddy's_ rank on _my_ sleeve. _According to you_ , I'm just another weeboo who'd rather be _anything_ but like all the other black girls you _think_ you know. And _according to you_ , I'm a bad friend because I'd rather call you out on your bullshit than to sit back and kiss your ass as you fall on your face. Again. Naturally."

"HEY! You can't talk to her like that!," Tatiana said as she walked over to the group.

"You're right because I'd rather not talk to her at all. I'm going to go hang out with my _real friends,"_ Angela said as she grabbed Rolf's hand, her guitar case, duffle bag and walked away leaving the _mean girls and her past behind her_.

Rolf, being the gentleman that he is, traded her hand for the guitar case and she spun around to grab his free hand as they walked to his truck.

"So where would my _girlfriend_ like to go for lunch?," Rolf asked once they hopped inside and buckled up.

"YOUR WHAT?! According to _who?!"_

Angela was used to their friends and even a few classmates and teachers teasing her about her relationship with the boy, but hearing _that word_ come out of his mouth was new and equal parts terrifying and exciting.

"Hopefully, _according to_ **you,"** he said softly.

Angela's smile could of lit up the sun.

"According to me, your _girlfriend_ would like to go to Applebee's," she giggled as texted their friends their plans and he put the truck in gear and directed them to the closest restaurant.

They were the first of their friends to arrive. As they waited, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she leaned into his side. This was nothing new, they did this all the time. It kept the other close when they went out with a group or even a twosome, but in places where where they could easily get separated, especially since he was a good foot taller than she.

But something about this time felt different. Their relationship status changed in the ride over and while it was something they both wanted, there was very much a _what do we do now_ sense in the air.

"Hey."

She tossed her head back and looked _up_ at him. He always giggled when she did that because of their height difference, but something in his smile was so much softer and sweeter, even if there was a sense of nervousness in his brown eyes.

"I'm not perfect, but I can be good to you."

"I'm not looking for perfect. I'm looking for _good to me,"_ she said as she reached up and grabbed his shirt to pull him down to _her level_ for a kiss.

What he did next would be the only way she'd greet him for the rest of their lives. He picked her up the back of her thighs and on instinct, she wrapped her legs around his waist, arms around his neck, their lips still dancing a tango that was their own.

When their friends finally pulled up and found them wrapped up in their most intimate embrace to date, there was the usual cheers and wolf whistles, but Marie took the cake with her _I told you so_ dance.

"I'll see you in six months, Kanker," Angela said as they made their way into the resturant, but she knew she was going to be eating _crow milkshake_ by then.

* * *

Six months later, she got Marie the biggest milkshake Frank's had and kissed her boyfriend's face while the Kanker guzzled it down gleefully.

And whenever her dad deployed over the next three years before he _finally_ retired, he'd make sure that Rolf was there for his send off so he could teasingly dump his daughter off in the farmer's arms.

 _Ten years later_ , she took his last name. And according to their guests, the song she sang at their wedding was the most beautiful they'd ever heard. A little ditty about keeping our love's close and our _friends_ even closer. Because while love may come from unexpected people in unexpected places, the _real friends_ we pick up along the way are people that are the glue that holds it and us together.


	32. Best Thing I Never Had

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by Best Thing I Never Had by Beyoncé. This is a KevEdd tale.**

 _Welcome Back Peach Creek High Class of 1996_

Kevin looked at the sign in front of him with disdain.

"Hey, Shovelchin."

The voice behind him wasn't as harpy sounding as it used to be. And the person that held that voice hadn't grown an centimeter in 20 years.

"'Sup, Skipper."

"Shit. You?"

Kevin shrugged.

 _"Eddy!_ A hand?!"

Kevin cocked a brow. _That_ voice _had_ changed. Turning, he saw _her. Lee Kanker-Sampson_ , if her Facebook profile name was correct and the grin on Eddy's face said it was. Lee's voice had always been husky. _Now_ it sounded _smokey_. Kinda sultry. The girl had come into her own.

She was still tall, curves for _days_ and a killer smile. And instead of her usual curls, she had pulled her red mane into a tight updo. It was just as well. As the co-chair on their class' reunion planning committee, today was _not_ the day to have her hair in her eyes.

Eddy skipped over to help her finalize the deal with the caterer. The scammer had come into his own, too. He gave up scams in high school for commission based jobs at the mall. Usually in the jewlery stores. When he got old enough, he took over his dad's used car dealership and done pretty well at it.

So well, that when it came time for their 20th reunion, Eddy was _the guy_ to get them _anything_ they needed, _below cost_ in _most cases, at cost_ in others. So the shindig was gonna come off like a superstar party for a fraction of the price. Nazz was _thrilled_.

Speaking of...

"Hey."

Her voice sounded small. It still held her usual bit of cheeriness, but Kevin sensed some apprehension, too. He took a deep breath and turned around.

Nazz Von Bartonschmeer soon to be _Vincent._

"Hey, yourself."

"Soooo, you're _here."_

 _"I am,"_ Kevin grinned.

Nazz _flinched,_ but quickly recovered.

"That's good. Umm, I've got to go check on a few things, but let's chat in a bit, ok?"

Kevin gave a small nod and laugh.

"Uh huh."

Nazz nodded nervously and damn near _ran_ _away_ into the gym.

Kevin smirked and looked back at the sign hanging over the gym doors.

 _Welcome back, indeed._

* * *

The reunion dance was in full swing when Kevin bumped into _him_. Kevin was at the bar, getting a whiskey and Coke when he turned and nearly spilled it all over _him_.

"For someone who was always so keen on people _not_ being in his space, you are _mighty_ close, Edd."

Edd stiffened as he ran down the front of his shirt and tie.

"I was _not that close,_ Kevin. Most people don't take such wide turns off a _bar_."

Kevin rolled his eyes as he snickered.

"So how are ya?," Kevin asked.

Edd gave him a blank stare. Kevin returned the look. Thanks to Facebook, social media in general and traditional media, they both knew how the other was doing.

Kevin's college and pro football career were stellar. Now the man had his own chain of Harley Davidson's stores. Edd's work in biochemistry was setting the academic world on fire. Didn't hurt that he was good looking, too. The cute as a button scientist was the face of _The Revenge of the Nerds._

"I'm well."

"How's Nazz?"

"She's doing _just fine_ , Kevin."

"Uh huh. Does she know?"

Edd _paled_ , but his cheeks were _red_.

"Know _what_ , Kevin?," Edd asked coldly.

"You know very well _what, Eddward,"_ Kevin answered, his icy tone of authority slipping into his voice.

But Edd remained _calmed._ So calm that he nearly scared himself.

" _No_ , she doesn't. And she _won't_."

"Why not? You're gonna marry her, aren't ya?"

Edd's blue eyes flared with his next sentence.

"She has her secrets, I'm sure."

Kevin visibly gulped and Edd couldn't help but smirk.

"DOUBLE D!"

They both looked up to see Big Ed running towards them. After _twenty years_ , it was as if the only person who _hadn't_ changed was _Lumpy_ , and _no one_ would change _that_ _for the world._

Edd turned on his heel and walked away, only to be quickly tackled by his old commonly named friend. When Edd smiled at Ed's hug, Kevin's heart nearly broke.

 _That smile, tho._

* * *

Kevin stepped outside the gym for a smoke and some fresh air. Despite all the windows in the place being open, the gym was still has hot and stuffy as it always had been. The 200 plus 30somethings reminiscing like they were 17 inside wasn't helping matters.

He pulled out his pack of Camels and was pleased to find he wasn't as stressed today as he thought he'd be. With just over half a pack left, he pulled out a cancer stick, pocketed the pack and went to look for his lighter. Just as he was about to give up in frustration, a Zippo lighter with the letters _EMV_ etched into the body on both sides appeared at the end of his cigarette.

Rolling his eyes and taking a few puffs to get the thing lit, he then looked up and smirked at his _nicotine_ _savior._

 _Edd._ Who happened to have his own cigarette between his lips. Kevin cocked a brow and the ravenette shrugged.

"Does she know?," Kevin asked, a bit of concern in his voice.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"I'm down to half a pack a day. I've got 6 months til the wedding. I'll quit by then. Stop judging me."

Kevin snickered.

"Who am _I_ to judge _you?"_

 _"Stop it,_ Kevin."

Kevin laughed.

 _"Nope."_

"Ugh."

Kevin rolled his eyes at Edd's eye roll towards him.

"Why are you _here_ , Kevin?"

"Reunioning."

"That's not even a word, you idiot."

"There he is! How the hell are you, D!?," Kevin smiled and Edd willed his heart not to start pining for the red head _again_. Naturally.

Edd facepalmed as he flicked the ash off the end of his cigarette and Kevin shook his head in awe. The dweeb was sexy as hell.

"Stop staring at me, Kevin," Edd said from behind his hand.

"Can't help it."

Edd had never wanted the school to have put in for that multipurpose room expansion in his life. At the time, it was considered a frivolous expense, but the design presented at the time would have given students and teachers _two_ different smoking stations vs the one they still had.

Nazz wouldn't want him smoking in the car and if he went to the front of the gym, he'd be inundated with his classmates and he wanted a _break._ So here he was, stuck with his _ex_ in the only place either could get a _smoke break_ of all things.

Edd dropped his hand and took a drag and let it out slowly. Kevin's movement mimicked his own, but where Kevin thought Edd looked like a the sexiest thing in the world, Edd thought Kevin looked like a _dragon_.

 _Flaming red hair, piercing green eyes,_ and when he exhaled all the carbon dioxide that was bound to kill him eventually, the _smoke_ coming out of him was like a live incarnation of what people would say would be coming out of him whenever he went on one of his _infamous_ temper tantrums.

It was junior year that people started to figure out that the _only person_ at school and seemingly in _life_ that could get Kevin to _calm the fuck down_ , was _Edd_. _Nazz_ noticed it first. Even though they had broken up, and apparently _for good,_ Nazz was concerned for the redhead's well being.

Edd was one of the most level headed people she knew. She made him _promise_ to keep an eye on Kevin in the weeks following their breakup as it seemed that redhead was on tear that had no end, unless it was his own.

By Christmas, Kevin was more chill than he was Labor Day weekend, which was when he and Nazz broken up. By Valentine's Day, it was clear that he had moved on, but no one could figure out who, and Edd wasn't talking. People just came to accept it. Especially since Kevin didn't seem to be on a self destructive path anymore.

Still, the pretty blond was confused by the fact that the school's biggest jock and nerd were having _some type_ of _bromance_. But when she ran into Edd sophomore year of college, as she had transfered there from Peach Creek's community college, she found that Kevin and Edd weren't close anymore. They barely spoke to one another.

Seeing that Edd needed a friend as his own were off living their own lives, she stepped in to lift his spirits as best she could. And the two childhood crushes slowly fell for each other. Now they were getting married in 6 months and Edd was stuck on a smoke break with the one person that brought them together.

 _Kevin._

And as firey emerald stared down into stormy sapphire, the ash falling off their cigarettes in clumps, a mental argument was had.

Kevin shook his head.

"You _never_ gave _me_ a chance, Edd. You never gave _us_ a chance," Kevin finally said as he stomped out his cigarette.

"The hell I did," Edd hissed back as he stomped out his own.

"Really?!"

"Kevin, I _loved you_ , but the _only thing_ you loved about me, _really loved_ was the fact that I let you _use me_."

Kevin's eyes flew _wide_ at that accusation.

"The fuck you mean I _used you_!?"

"C'mon, D, _just_ _this once,"_ Edd said in a mocking tone and Kevin wanted to cry.

 _Just this once,_ turned into a full blown affair. They had both been questioning their sexuality, but while Edd wanted to take a more academic approach, Kevin wanted them to test the physical waters _together_. At least that's what he thought.

He knew he was charming and having Edd was the icing on the cake. They were friends seeking the same answers. And while Kevin thought that they had found them together, he wasn't ready to let the world know he'd found them and _who_ he had found them with.

And Edd _said_ he was okay with that. But Christmas break their freshman year of college, Edd was _done._ He gave Kevin an ultimatum, come _out_ or no more Edd. He remembered that night so clearly. He had Edd up against the wall in his bedroom and something in Edd's eyes was begging for _more_.

Kevin gave him his all, but he soon found that _that all_ , wasn't the _all_ Edd was _needing._ When presented with Edd's ultimatum the next morning, he opted for the latter. Figured he'd find someone new. He _never_ did. He even hooked up with Nazz spring break of junior year. But _no one_ compared to _Edd._

And now _Edd_ was the one hiding. Be it out of shame or pain or both, Kevin never felt so hurt. And distantly wondered if _this_ was how Edd felt all that time so long ago.

"Kevin, you were _the best thing I never had_."

"YOU HAD ME!"

Edd shook his head.

 _"No, I didn't. You_ know it and _I_ know it. I was there to pick you up, brush you off and point you in the right direction, that was all. _Nothing more_."

"What the hell did you want me to do, Edd?!"

"Be _honest_ for once, Kevin. Hell, at least be honest _with yourself!"_

"Oh, like you're doing such a great job of that," Kevin retorted.

"I _am._ Nazz knows my preferences. She just doesn't know about _me and you._ And I'd rather keep it that way."

Kevin sighed. The balloons he thought he was going to be bursting by showing up to the reunion were now gone. Letting Nazz know about he and Edd would possibly mean that she'd have to tell a few of her own secrets that it seemed like Edd already knew about it. And even if she didn't, telling about he and Edd and possibly breaking she and Edd up left Kevin with what? What did he gain? _Not a damn thing._

And Edd keeping up the facade that he didn't know about Kevin and Nazz with Kevin and didn't suspect his fiancé of anything _ever_ was easier to deal with than the truth coming out. Especially since he knew that Kevin wouldn't honestly be able to handle it. He wasn't ready to come out. And he'd lost _Edd_ to _Nazz._ It was over.

Edd gave Kevin one last _once over. The dragon_ he had thought he'd slain had been merely sleeping. Now he was starting to wake. Edd didn't want to poke him anymore than he already had as he knew that the flames would consume them both and it just wasn't worth it to him anymore.

"Nazz made me promise to look after you after you two broke up. I kept my end of the deal. But you're a grown man now, Kevin. Take care of yourself."

And with that he walked away. As he passed a trash can on his way back into the gym he threw his pack of cigarettes away and went back inside to find _the best thing he'd ever have_ and left what he _never had_ behind.


	33. All I Ask

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by All I Ask by Adele. This is a KevEdd tale.**

Kevin took a deep breath and quickly knocked on the door in front of him. With his heart beat in his ears, he didn't notice the door had unlocked until he saw the person who's usual quick footsteps to the door that always sounded like a sweet inviting song was standing in front of him.

"H-Hey."

"H-Hello."

As his neighbor stepped aside and let him into the pristine home, he looked around with wide eyes. He looked like he was seeing it all for the first time, but he'd seen it all before many times over the last four years and knew that this could possibly be the last time and he wanted to commit as much as he could to memory.

"I've already got Netflix up. You pick the movie," the neighbor said as he went back into the kitchen.

Kevin sighed as he kicked off his shoes and made his way to the couch. Grabbing the remote, he scrolled through the list of movies in the queue. Nothing interested him. Only his companion did.

 _Edd_.

"Any idea on what you'd like to watch, Kevin?," Edd asked when he came into the living room, a bowl of popcorn in his hand and two bottles of Snapple, one Kiwi Strawberry and the other Peach Tea, underneath one arm.

"Naw," Kevin frowned as he took the Snapple Peach tea that was handed to him. "Thanks."

Edd nodded and sat down, placing the popcorn on the table and taking the remote out of Kevin's lap. His own eyes held a disinterested gaze as he scrolled through the offerings he had in his queue. Taking a breath, he choose a movie they'd seen a dozen times before, but didn't mind watching again.

Maybe this time they'd find a new Easter Egg they hadn't found yet. But he doubted it. Once the movie's opening credits crossed the screen, Edd's cell phone rang. Kevin paused the movie as Edd went into the kitchen to take the call.

When he came back and _collapsed_ on the couch, Kevin sighed with a smile and leaned over to pick him and put him in his lap.

"Wanna talk about it?," Kevin whispered into Edd's hair.

Edd sighed.

"Might as well. My parents' flight was delayed and they won't be back til sometime late tomorrow morning. They're going straight from the airport to the theater. Hopefully, they won't miss anything."

Kevin nodded.

"At least they're coming."

Edd sighed as he leaned on the redhead's chest.

"I know..."

"But you'd rather they were here now."

Edd nodded. Kevin rubbed his back in comfort.

"How are you getting to graduation then?"

"I'll probably ride with Eddy," Edd said as he looked at his phone, before sighing and tossing it on the table.

Kevin snickered. Edd managed a small smile himself as he reached for the remote and hit _play_ as he crawled out of Kevin's lap to his usual spot on the couch.

Double D caught a ride with Eddy and his parents did manage to make it to graduation on time. They were even home for two weeks, but it was mostly just to help Edd with his last bits of paperwork dealing with his college fund and making sure he was ready for college in the fall, provided they couldn't be back from another business trip in time to move him in.

And it was the longest two weeks of Kevin's life. He and Edd's weekly movie dates had become a highlight of his young life since half way through freshman year. He had stopped by Edd's to see if he had a copy of the book his biology teacher said they should reference for their semester project.

Seeing that the nerd was binge watching House of Cards piqued the redhead quarterback's interest. At the end of the night, a trade was made. Kevin got the book and Edd got a slew of movie and show recommendations as long as Kevin promised to actually use the book for his project and Edd let Kevin know what he _really_ thought about the redhead's recommendations.

Sunday afternoon's became Kevin and Edd movie time. But only if Kevin had finished his homework first and Edd didn't have anything to catch up on. But with their high school careers widening to a close, they made a few adjustments for _life_.

Once finals were over, they held a binge watch party of Orange Is The New Black. Two days later, they went through a few of their favorite Cartoon Network shows. The night Edd's parents called, they thought they'd only get a movie. They ended up with a movie and half a season of of RWBY.

Then two weeks of _nothing._ When Kevin ran into Edd at the gas station a few days after the last time he saw Edd's mom's car in the drive way, Edd was the first to bring up movie night. And Kevin was glad for the heat to blame his red face on as he _exclaimed_ his affirmative to Edd's question. He didn't register that Edd was as red as he was til _rightbefore_ he fell asleep that night. And this realization kept him awake for another two hours.

* * *

It was now two weeks before school was to start. Kevin was headed to Iowa State to play football and Edd was headed to Princeton. They'd both be leaving in the morning to go get moved in and start living their young adult lives. Edd's parents called again. The movie was paused. And Kevin was there with open arms to provide some comfort to his smartest friend.

"At least you're ready to go."

"I know..."

Edd _always_ snuggled closer after he said, _"I know."_ But there was _something more_ in the way he leaned into Kevin's broad chest and the redhead couldn't help but wrap his arms tighter around him. And when Edd tentatively wrapped his hand in Kevin's, Kevin quickly intertwined his fingers with Edd's, Edd's smile making his heart _swell._

"What time are you leaving?," Edd asked.

"Eight. You?"

"Same. My flight leaves at 1030 and I want to get there as soon as I can."

"How are you getting there?," Kevin asked, smiling into Edd's beanie.

"Eddy," they both said at the same time and Kevin snickered while Edd giggled.

Then Edd's phone pinged with a new text from said Ed. Frowning, Double D, moved out of Kevin's lap and into his usual spot on the couch and Kevin watched his thumbs fly across the device as a flurry of texts were sent and replied to. A good minute later, Edd sighed and pouted like a toddler, as he tossed his phone on the coffee table and stared at it as if it had personally insulted him.

"Wanna talk about it?," Kevin asked gently as he rubbed Edd's arm.

Big blue eyes flashed up at him, crystal clear and determined.

"No."

Kevin's own green eyes went wide.

"O-Okay..."

Edd looked down and sighed.

"Eddy can't take me to the airport now because he's got to go to the coast and deal with some family thing with that asshole brother of his."

Kevin would had been more stunned at Edd's swearing if he didn't agree with him. He then sighed and bit his lip. Edd cocked his head at him, but gave him space to get his thoughts together.

"We can share a cab."

Edd's heart nearly stopped.

"H-Hear me out. My flight leaves at 11. But you still need a ride. We can split a cab."

"Wh-What about your parents, Kevin?"

Kevin sighed.

"Mom's gotta work and dad headed out of town on business today."

Edd was stunned. The Barr's were always doing big things together. To leave Kevin alone as he headed off to college didn't seem like them.

Kevin rolled his eyes.

"I'm 18 now. According to my father, I'm my own man. I'll always have a place to stay here with them, buuuuuut..."

"They're not going to give into the trappings of sending their kid out into the world."

 _"Exactly."_

For the first time, Edd saw how his own family life could be considered enviable. His parents worked hard, but they did their best to make time for their son. Kevin's basically cut him off as soon as he graduated from high school. They did their job and now were done. It was damn near heartbreaking.

Edd don't know what possessed him to do what he did next but it needed to be done. Crawling back into Kevin's lap, he straddled the taller boy, put his hands on his shoulders and pressed his forehead into Kevin's and stared into those damn _piercing_ green eyes of his.

"P-Promise me, that you'll take care of yourself out there, Kevin. That's _all I ask."_

 _"I promise,"_ Kevin whispered as he leaned in to kiss Edd, _who met him halfway_.

And as soon as their lips touched, _sparks flew,_ just as Edd's arms flew around Kevin's neck, and he _melted_ into Kevin. And the strong hug he found himself wrapped up in nearly made him lose what little composure he had left. But when Kevin went to pick him up and lay him on the couch, he tore his mouth away from the one that they both knew not only just stole his first kiss, but was about to take him to _paradise._

"My room is the first door on the left."

Kevin dropped him on the couch, but only to get himself off of it. He grabbed Edd's hand and they _ran_ upstairs to Edd's room. And what happened next was the best and the most heartbreaking night either had ever had.

Kisses turned into touches, touches turned into the shedding of _anything_ that got in the way of them getting _closer_. Kevin found that underneath that beanie was a massive mop of the inkiest, silkiest black curly hair he'd ever see _and_ touch. He kissed ever inch of Edd's pale skin he could get his mouth on and Edd moaned out his name like it was _gospel_.

"We _don't,_ Edd."

 _"We_ _do. Please."_

"I don't want to hurt you."

And Edd wanted to cry. The tornado of emotions in Kevin's soul was in his eyes. Feelings they'd suppressed for _four years_ were cracking the surface like levees in a hurricane.

 _"You won't."_

At that, wrapped strong arms around the boy laying on his chest and rolled him over to his back.

Firey emerald met smoldering sapphire.

"Nightstand. Top drawer."

Once Kevin had the lube and condoms in hand, he gave Edd and _himself_ one last out.

 _"Are you **sure?"**_

 _"Yes. Please, Kevin. **Please."**_

Seeing those captivating blue eyes _plead_ with him was all it took.

Kevin took his time, but _every_ noise and movement Edd made lit him on _fire_ and _broke his heart._ Once he was inside and Edd wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his shoulders, Kevin wrapped one arm around Edd's waist and cradled the back of Edd's head in his free hand, tangling his fingers in his curls. His fingers tingled as the silky strands seemed to wrap themselves around his hand as Edd had wrapped his body around Kevin's own.

Kevin moved slowly at first, but soon Edd's moans and the way he was bucking back into Kevin's thrust spurred the redhead into a faster rhythm. They quickly began to move as one. Edd knew he'd bruise with the way Kevin was holding onto him. And Kevin would have scars from the scratches Edd was leaving on his back _for the rest of his life._

 _Neither boy cared._

And as they approached their simultaneous end, _three little words_ were whispered and their universes were _never_ the same.

 _I love you_

 _A scream of ecstasy..._

 _A moan of passion..._

 _Wanton gasps of relief..._

 _An afterglow of heartbreak..._

 _ **THIS** could **NEVER** happen again..._

And they slept in an embrace that anchored them to each other, even as they both knew they had just blown their worlds apart.

* * *

The next morning, they were up before the sun. Kevin helped Edd into the shower, got him dressed and his bags ready to go before _sprinting_ back home to get ready himself. Edd had a quiet breakfast of oatmeal and blueberries and a cup of green tea and knew he'd never be able to come back home.

The ride to the airport was quiet, but they held hands. Edd's obvious limp made him a prime candidate for extra help, even though he was just _slightly_ embarrassed as to how he came to need it. He'd never regret it, though.

The kiss _goodbye_ that he got at his gate was bittersweet. It seemed to seal the deal. They were over just as soon as they began.

But Kevin kept his promise. They rarely communicated outside of a Facebook post once every few weeks, but Edd could see that Kevin was doing as well as _Kevin_ could be. It took some time, but their hearts moved on.

 _Or did they?..._

Seven years later, Edd is walking through Central Park in New York City. Spring is in the air and Edd is glad to shake off the oppressive cold from his bones and drink in the sunshine and fresh air. As is a tall, tanned, toned redhead, who nearly knocks him over as neither is paying attention to where they're going because they're just _enjoying_ the nice day so much.

And as they caught each other, they caught quick glances of what would _always_ turn them on and make them _yearn_ to know more about the owner of such things.

Red hair always got to him.

Brunettes _did things_ in all his soft, squishy places where he _felt things. Curly brunettes? YES, PLEASE!_

Green eyes reminded him of the life the earth springs forth during the warmer months, and a few have warmed him in winter.

Blue eyes reminded him of crystal clear skies _and determination_.

Pale skin _begged_ to be kissed.

A gap between front teeth that made smiles _heart swelling._

And then Edd caught sight of the mouth that did things to him and made him _feel_ in ways that no other could.

 _"K-Kevin?"_

 _"Hey, Edd."_

 _And the world. Stood. Still..._


	34. Love On Top

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by Love On Top by Beyoncé. This is a KevEdd tale.**

Edd woke up and sighed as conversations over the past four years fought a battle for dominance in his conscious.

 _"He's only using you."_

 _"I_ _ **like**_ _you, you dork."_

 _"C'mon, D. You know_ _ **we're**_ _meant to be!"_

 _"Why the hell is Barr hanging out with the_ _ **nerd?!"**_

 _"Oh, God. You're gay?!"_

 _"Don't worry about them, Edd. I've got your back."_

 _"You fuck with the dork, you fuck with me!"_

 _"Be careful, Double D. Please."_

 _"I_ _ **love**_ _you. But I don't want you to get hurt."_

It was the _I love yous_ that hurt the most. They seemed so easily spoken, but it was as if there were no _public_ actions to back them up. They were merely friends. _Buddies_ at best. Neighborly acquaintances at worst. He knew it was for his own safety.

The looks and whispers since he came out sophomore year were one thing. The fact that the school's best quarterback in a decade and star pitcher in 15 years was his long time neighbor and a _friend_ was another. Half the guys on all the boys teams _hated_ him.

The dweeb had no business being on the jock's radar. What did the school's top egghead and top jock even have in common?! More than people thought, but would never know. The secrecy of it all was equal parts exhilarating and sexy because it was _just for them._

The other half _tolerated_ him because he was the only one standing between them and failing grades. His sexuality aside, he was the school's top tutor for a reason. And apparently, _guys_ like smart guys, too, because it was _very apparent_ to nearly _everyone_ that Kevin _liked_ Edd.

Thing is, he never did anything about it. At least, not overtly. If he did, who knows what would happen?! All anyone saw was that it wouldn't end well. So they kept their distance and their interactions on the simplest and friendliest of terms.

But rumor had it that Kevin had bought _two tickets_ to prom. Which was _this Saturday._ Today was _Friday._ Edd had zero plans to go. Unlike Fall Homecoming, the Winter Formal and Spring Fling, _Prom_ was very much a _couples only_ dance. Sure groups of friends went together, but they were usually all girls or couples. He was the only one of his friends to not have a date.

He turned Marie down _weeks_ ago because he didn't want to go and she was going with Jonny now. Kevin, of course, had his _pick of the litter_ as it were. Edd would just be the odd one out. A seventh wheel at the rate he was going.

Rumor also had it that he was the _only senior not going_. It was just as well. What did the class valedictorian have to go to _Prom_ for?

 _"Just live up to the stereotype, Eddward,"_ he thought to himself as he got ready for the day. _"It's not that any of this will matter in a couple of years anyways."_

But he'd be lying if he didn't wish that Kevin would _for once_ apply a little of his _devil may care_ attitude about what everyone else thought to heal Edd's breaking heart. And Edd hated to lie.

When he got to the school doors, the whispers and stares were at an all time high. Nat and Rave met him in the lobby with _huge grins_ on their faces. Nat was always ready with a smile. Rave's _scared_ him as he _never_ smiled. The actor was _King_ of Resting Bitch Face. His scowl scared _the principal._ His frown was as ready as Nat's smile. But today, he was damn near _beaming._

"Let's just say, for once in his life, Kevin isn't thinking about himself," Rave said when Edd stared at the two of them as their grins should of cracked the sky.

But Edd's day went on uneventfully. Sorta. He didn't see or hear from Kevin _all day_. But there was a _blue rose_ boutineer in his locker. Nazz came by the Eds lunch table and told him that he needed to be at Diane's Bridal and Tuxedo Shop at 4 o'clock _sharp_ today. He rolled his eyes, but when her's grew stern with concern and worry as she damn near pleaded with him to go, he acquiesced.

He was even more shocked when he found that his tux rental was paid for and he got further instructions to go to Jimmy's aunt's salon for a hair cut and manicure Saturday morning. The woman who taught Jimmy how to perfect his bouffant told Edd to not to wear his hat to the dance tonight.

It was _then_ that Edd _knew_ that whatever happened that evening would make what he and Kevin had official. He just prayed that it wouldn't destroy them.

Knowing the dance was to start at 8, he decided to get ready at 6, even though his heart wasn't in it. He couldn't help but to think that the blue tie and boutineer brought out his eyes, though.

 _"Blue is your color, D,"_ the red head once told him. He'd just hoped that by the end of tonight his blue eyes wouldn't be crying the blues.

At 645, he heard a car honk outside his door. Stepping outside, he saw a lone limo, the chauffeur walking around to the back of the car to open the door for him.

 _But there was no one else inside_.

Steeling his nerves as they left the cul-de-sac, he saw that they were going to his favorite resturant. The planetarium had a resturant on the roof. If you wanted, or at least could afford it, you could have a private dinner caterered on the observation deck.

Instructed by the chauffeur to ask for _his name only_ when he walked inside, he was then led to a table for _one_ on the observation deck, his favorite meal already on the table.

 _But there was a note._

 _Double D,_

 _I always see the stars when I look in your eyes. When you look at the stars tonight, just know that I think you're the brightest one in my life._

The note was unsigned, but Edd knew the handwriting intimately. He had dozens of notes scrawled in it in a shoebox on the top shelf of his closet. He enjoyed his dinner, taking as many moments as possible to enjoy the sunset and first stars of the night from the observation deck's telescope.

 _"Mars is bright tonight,"_ he thought as he looked through the telescope at the large red planet and felt a small tap on his shoulder.

The hostess was there to tell him that his limo was waiting. He checked his watch, a gift from Kevin for his birthday last year. It was a quarter to 8. While he was sad to miss dessert, he hurried downstairs to the open doors of the limo.

 _It was still empty._

When they pulled up to Peach Creek's Hilton hotel, Mrs Dexter was there to meet him at the limo's door.

"You need to get inside, Edd," she said smiling. _"He's been waiting."_

Edd checked his watch again. 805PM. But as if he was the guest of honor at this event, he was _the last to arrive._ When he walked in the door, a hush fell over the crowd and the bright lights dimmed, except for a spotlight on the dance floor. And in the center of it was the one person he knew was responsible for the last day and a half of surprises.

 _Kevin_

And he looked like a dream. Simple black tux with a green Oxford, unbuttoned and untucked and somehow the sloppiness of it all just _worked_. While his shaggiest bedhead would _never_ rival Edd's inky black, silky curly tresses, Edd wanted to run his hands through it all the same.

Catching Edd's eye, he _smiled_ and Edd had to remind himself to _breathe_. His green eyes were bright with a shy playfulness that _only Edd_ got to see. And his cheeks were _pink_ and it only made his freckles stand out more and Edd couldn't wait to playfully trace them with his fingertips like he had nearly every other night for the past two years.

 _So he didn't._

Edd may not have been the most athletic person in the world, but he could _run_. He'd spent a lifetime doing it. Usually he was running _away_ from things. He'd spent a childhood running away from Kevin. And now for _the first time ever_ , _he ran_ _to Kevin._

He took off for the dance floor and _leaped_ into a laughing Kevin's open arms. And their _friends_ cheered. Angela and Rave's _"It's about FUCKING time,"_ wasn't even admonished by the chaperones on hand. They all knew it was and needed to be _said_ as much as it needed to be _done_.

As Kevin held him close, Edd finally understood what Rave meant when he said that Kevin wasn't thinking about himself for once. This _entire night_ was about _Edd_. Kevin wanted Edd to know that he _did care,_ and wanted the world to not only know about _them_ but that underneath the beanie and button ups was a someone who's smile lit up his days, who's eye's sparkled like the stars and that Kevin _loved_ more than anything.

They danced, they laughed and Edd felt on top of the world. Because _finally_ , Kevin put his _love on top_ and _nothing_ would ever bring it back down.


	35. Rather Be

**This story was inspired by Rather Be, originally by Clean Bandit, feat Jess Glynne, but I have the Pentatonix version on my Spotify playlist of The Spotify Chronicles. This is a KevEdd tale.**

Kevin sighed but Edd just gave his hand a gentle squeeze and a small smile. Kevin couldn't help but to smile back, but he _knew_ things weren't right.

"We're _lost_ , Babe."

"No, we're not."

"How ya figure?"

"Because we're _here_. So we're not lost."

"We're so lost, Edd."

Edd sighed and dropped Kevin's hand so he could unfold the map and look at the entire thing versus the square he was looking at a moment before. He bit his lower lip and his brows furrowed together in complete concentration as his eyes danced across the paper.

 _"Adorable,"_ Kevin thought.

"We're lost. I can't make heads or tails of this thing," Edd said as he sighed in frustration and threw his hands in the air.

Kevin just laughed and pulled out his phone. Pulling up the translator app Edd's mother had insisted they download before they left, Kevin spoke a few key phrases into the microphone and grabbed Edd's hand. Running to the first vendor he saw, with the help of the app, they ordered some sushi and got directions to the Shrine Edd had wanted them to visit.

They munched on their snack along the way and Kevin took in their surroundings.

 _Kyoto, Japan_

 _How the hell did they get_ _ **here**_ _of all places?!_

 _It all started junior year..._

They were in the same AP Intro into Asian Languages course. They were going to learn the basics of four languages that year. Japanese, Mandarin, Korean and Thai. The class would conclude with a trip to Hong Kong, Kyoto, Seoul and Bangkok. It killed one of the foreign language credits they'd need to go to any college in the state and they'd get a trip out of the deal. Kevin saw _nothing wrong_ with this plan. He'd get to see Asia and he had the smartest kid in school as a neighbor _and_ direct classmate. Getting in and staying on Edd's good side guaranteed him a passing grade AND that trip. And maybe... _Edd?_

Edd had other ideas, though.

It was easy being Kevin's friend and _good acquaintance._ But since freshman year, he knew two things: he was gay _and_ he had a HUGE crush on Kevin. Having classes with him was a thing to be dealt with so he could move on to the next class and eventually graduate and get the hell out of Peach Creek. It wasn't a super conservative place to live, but it wasn't all that tolerant, either. He started counting down the days til graduation Christmas break freshman year. He had _two_ countdowns for Kevin: time spent _with_ the redhead and time spent _getting away_ from him.

Ok, so it was _the same_ countdown, but non tangible feelings aren't logical.

Kevin didn't let up, though.

Seeing Edd in class, he put his usual plan into action: sit next to or behind the genius, make sure he was in Edd's work groups for group work, study sessions at least three times a week and pray that whatever it was that was being taught would stick. Because since sophomore year, Kevin knew two things: he was gay and had a HUGE crush on Edd.

In the fall, they'd study on Saturday mornings, and Tuesday and Thursday nights after Kevin got out of practice for football and Edd got of practice with the swim team. Kevin didn't mind not getting to sleep in because it meant that he got to hang out with Edd before the rest of the world woke up and thus rip them away from each other.

By Christmas break, Edd couldn't say no to Kevin's plans to hang out after they studied. Edd had been going to football and baseball games since freshman year to see the redhead play, but disguised it under plans to help various booster clubs with their concession stand fundraisers. Edd was an organizational phenom so everyone asked him for help during games. It was a win-win all around.

They went to Nazz's New Year's Eve party and spent most of the party doing an awkward dance of avoiding but wanting to talk to each other. Midnight found them in the kitchen, avoiding their friends kissing each other. Eddy was dating Nazz, Rolf had Angela, Ed had May and Nat and Rave were _on a break_ , but for some reason that didn't stop them from smooching at midnight.

As the clock struck twelve, Kevin raised his hand.

"Midnight High 5?," Kevin asked, but Edd noticed there was something different in his eyes.

His tone was playful, but his eyes had a sincere nervousness about them. Like he was putting something on the line and was hoping it wouldn't blow up in his face. When Edd returned the High 5 with his usual giggle to Kevin's silliness, the look in Kevin's eyes _changed_.

 _Relief, anticpation, hope and yearning. So much yearning._

When they're hands touched, Kevin quickly intertwined their fingers as he pulled Edd into a hug. Edd didn't resist, go stiff or awkwardly hug the redhead back. He quickly wrapped his free arm around Kevin's waist and melted into the redhead in front of him. His happy sigh of relief was followed by slightly embarrassed giggles from them both.

"Happy New Year, D," Kevin whispered into the kiss he placed on Edd's beanie.

"Happy New Year, Kevin," Edd whispered into Kevin's chest.

It took a good couple of minutes before they let each other go, and even then it was mostly because Ed came in the kitchen to get a soda for May, but they both knew that _that moment_ , was the moment that kicked off their _something big._

They both slept with and didn't wash their shirt for a week.

The spring semester was more of the same, but there was _something more_ between the redhead jock and the ravenette genius. Edd was at his baseball games when he didn't have track meets and Kevin was the loudest one in the stands at Edd's track meets when he didn't have to pitch on the ball diamond. They'd catch as many new movies as they could and Kevin's Netflix queue was always full of new documentaries. They'd play video games on Sunday nights and at school, their _bromance_ was starting to rival Eddy and Edd's. The former scammer would have been upset if Double D wasn't so damn happy when Kevin was around and the redhead was always making an effort to be _nice_ to him. He gave Nazz a _warning_ to give to Kevin and left it at that.

They studied on Wednesdays and Thursdays after practice and Sunday mornings. And spent every day of Spring Break on Kevin's motorcycle going wherever the wind took them. On the last day of Spring Break, they were on the coast walking along the boardwalk. The sun was starting to set and they had made it their favorite spot on the beach to have lunch and people watch. While Edd hated riding back to Peach Creek on Kevin's motorcycle in the dark, he _loved_ sunsets on the coast with redhead. The dayglo red from the sun going down behind the horizon always reminded him of Kevin's hair. The visages of blue in the sky reminded Kevin of Edd's eyes. To see it reflected off the water and to see that reflection in Edd's eyes always sent the redhead's heart _reeling._

So they stood in their spot, side by side, til Kevin reached for Edd's hand. He hadn't held it since Christmas and the gentle squeeze Edd gave him as he leaned his head on Kevin's shoulder sent _fireworks_ down his spine. Kevin, never really one to let things _sit,_ especially when there were no other people around that knew them, thus making him more open to taking _a shot in the dark_ at deepening what they had, pulled on Edd's hand til he was right in front of him and the he spun him around so he could wrap him in a _from behind hug_ , rested his chin on Edd's beanie and just held him there as the sun dropped way too quickly behind the horizon.

And they missed the sun actually setting because at one point, Edd leaned his to the side against Kevin's chest. This caused Kevin's head to drop and they were suddenly _cheek to cheek_. They'd been close before, mostly hugs, but never _this_ _close_. Edd held his breath as his face went _red_ , but Kevin didn't move. A couple skipped heartbeats later when he did, the look in his eyes held Edd _spellbound_.

 _Anticipation and yearning. So much yearning._

Edd felt like he had to do _something_ , but he wasn't quite sure _what._ When the look in Kevin's eyes went from _yearning_ to _questioning,_ Edd could only nod and a skipped heartbeat later Kevin's lips were on his. Somehow it felt _right_. _Better than right._ When Kevin tried to deepen the kiss, all Edd could do was hold onto the front his shirt as his knees went weak and his mouth played along with Kevin's. When they finally came up for air, each was thankful for the night sky to hide _crimson_ blushes, but relieved giggles filled the air.

Then Edd's phone started buzzing. Without even pulling it out of his pocket, he hit the power button on it to send whoever was trying to contact him to voicemail. When Kevin raised a brow at him, as Edd was never one to ignore an incoming _anything_ on his phone, what Edd said next let him know that the chance he had just taken was worth it.

 _"There's no place I'd rather be_ than here with you."

That summer found the two soon to be seniors _lost_ all over Asia. But with each new spot they found, they learned something new about themselves and each other. Kevin had gotten a scholarship to play football at Peach State, but Edd had gotten into Stanford. While they'd be a _thousand miles_ from the one that comforted them the most, they'd _wait forever_ , because they knew that eventually they'd get back to the one person they'd _rather be_ with.

Eventually became seven years, and after Kevin _suggesting_ that they get Edd _another name_ , they moved _to The Bay_ after a honeymoon in _Kyoto._ Life was simple, sacredly so. With each other, they found a sense of _inner peace_ that only being together could bring. And sometimes, when they're out and about and get lost, Edd will just grab Kevin's hand and say those beautiful, yet simple words.

 _"As long as I'm with you, there's no place I'd rather be."_


	36. Piece By Piece

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by Piece By Piece by Kelly Clarkson. This is a KevEdd tale.**

 _Twenty Years Ago...A bright July day, the summer before freshman year..._

"DAD! Where ya going?," Kevin asked.

Jason Barr had pulled his car out of the nearly empty garage and was loading it with suitcases, some old, most new. And he didn't even look up at his only child as he responded to the question posed to him.

 _"Away."_

Kevin knew that tone. His dad had effectively finished their conversation before it began. But, if Kevin's flaming red hair and piercing were any indication of his temperament, it was that he wasn't going to let the issue at hand drop just like that.

"H-How long ya gonna be gone?"

"You know for how long, Kevin," Jason said with a sigh as he closed the trunk.

Kevin swallowed hard and willed himself not to cry. He coudn't believe _this_ was happening and yet, here they were. For the past two years, his parents relationship had deteriorated. With every promotion his dad had gotten at his job at the candy factory in town, they saw him less and less. Which was fine, except when they did see him, he was in various stages of drunkenness with the intent of getting as drunk as possible.

The problem was that he was not on top of his game at work. Kevin's mom, Rebecca, tried her damnedest to get her husband help, but he refused. After missing one too many business meetings because he'd spent the night at the hotel bar, he was fired. Which just trigged a depressive cycle he didn't want to come out of.

Rebecca finally issued an ultimatum, _your family or your beer_. Jason spent the night she dropped that bomb on him at the bar. She had all of his things in the garage boxed up by the next afternoon. And over the course of six weeks, Kevin slowly saw his father disappear out of their once happy family home.

But he had plenty of classmates and teammates who's parents had split up, so he knew that while he may have lost his dad in his day to day life, that didn't mean he had to lose him completely.

"When can I see you again?," he asked and wanted to kick himself for how small and pathetic his voice sounded.

"I don't know, Son," Jason said as he polished his sunglasses on his shirt, before putting them on and getting in the car. "Ask your _mother_."

With that, he started the car and drove away. Kevin blinked a few times in disbelief, tears falling with each blink. He slowly backed back into the garage as he didn't want to risk anyone seeing him looking as lost as he felt. Taking a breath he headed back inot the house, but not before hearing the sound of light laughter drift through the cul-de-sac.

As he hit the button to close the garage door, he saw who the sound of laughter belonged to.

 _Edd_

The smartest of the Eds was walking down the street with Big Ed who was acting weird as always and Double D couldn't stop giggling at his tall friend's antics.

 _"How can he be so happy?,"_ Kevin thought.

He knew it was ridiculous, but he was jealous of Edd's seemingly obliviousness to his world falling apart. He also knew that Edd would be the best one at the moment to help him piece his world back together again. Since seventh grade, they'd gotten closer. The summer before was crazy. But they survived and even became friends.

It was Edd who was there with an open bedroom window, and a floor to crash on during his parents fights and his dad's drunken rows over the past eighteen months or so, even though he regularly chastised Kevin about the risks of falling out of the tree next to the window. After one near fall, Edd begged him to just text or call first and Edd would be at the back door in a minute.

So the floor became the couch. And Edd never asked any questions, just made sure Kevin had plenty of pillows and blankets and breakfast the next morning. But when Kevin was ready to talk, he was there to listen. Unlike Nazz, he _just listened_. Edd became the sounding board Kevin needed to piece through the mess that was becoming his life.

After his dad left, Kevin paced in the kitchen and wondered if he could talk to Edd. This was bigger than his parents fighting. His dad was _gone_. But he knew he needed to talk to someone and do it _as soon as possible,_ otherwise he didn't know what he'd do, but he knew it wouldn't be good.

Kevin: U free?

DD: I will be in about an hour. Come through the back. I'm grilling chicken for dinner tonight.

Kevin sighed with relief. He could wait an hour.

Kevin: OK cool. U'll need a book n ur glasses

DD: I'll be sure to have them ready. :p See you soon! :)

Kevin couldn't help but smile through the tears that had insisted on falling as soon as he got in the house. Edd would be free and he could talk this thing out.

An hour later, he's in Edd's backyard and the ravenette is bent over the grill poking a couple of chicken breasts with a meat thermometer. Seeing Kevin come in, he gave him a small smile and then turned his attention back to their dinner. It was after dinner that Kevin was ready to open up.

He needed the meal, but also Edd's company. There was no pretense with Edd. He was always there with a plate of food, something to drink and a listening ear. The listening ear was the best part. And in their conversations, Edd would usually be curled up with a book, reading glasses in place. For Kevin, it was as if he were a psychologist that didn't take notes. He asked questions, would give the occasional "Hmm," or "Ah," to let you know he was listening, but because he really _just listened,_ Kevin could sort his thoughts out and piece things back together.

As Kevin gazed up at the summer night sky, he spoke.

"He left today."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"When will you see him again?"

"Don't know. Says I need to talk to Ma about it."

 _"Oh_."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, Kevin."

"Don't be. This wasn't your fault."

"I certainly empathize with you," Edd said as he put his book away.

Kevin cocked a brow.

"What?"

Edd snickered. And Kevin's heart twisted at the sound and Edd's grin.

"I feel your pain, Kevin. While I do not know how it feels to have a parent leave, I do understand that it can't feel good. As I've dealt with my own issues that have caused me tremendous pain, I do know what it's like to be hurt, especially by others. My hurt understands yours."

"Oh. Why didn't you just say _that_ , Dweeb!?," Kevin grinned as Edd face palmed.

 _Eighteen Years Ago...The Thursday before Spring Break, junior year..._

"Does he even know you're coming?," Nazz asked.

Kevin shook his head and grinned at the side eye his best friend and Edd gave him.

"Really, Kevin, what's your plan here?," Edd asked.

"Aww, you worried about me, Double Dork?," Kevin asked with a sly grin.

"Yes, I am," Edd said as he sat up straight and looked his redheaded, pigheaded friend in the eye.

Edd's concerns were warranted. Jason Barr had made no attempt to communicate with his son at all since the day he left. For Kevin to show up in California seemingly out of the blue couldn't go well in Edd's mind.

"Look, I want to see my _Morai_ , anyways. She said I could have my _Daideo's_ Harley when I got my license. I just have to come out to get it. So Ma got me a ticket so I can go see her and pick up the bike. I'm gonna throw a few visits in with my dad and come home," Kevin shrugged.

Edd and Nazz spared each other a glance, but they knew Kevin's plan was solid. He had been saving money up for a trip to California ever since he got his motorcycle license a year ago. His boss, Justin, at the body shop he worked at, had been letting him use his old Kawasaki to practice on. Kevin got his license on the first try. Everyone knew about Kevin's grandfather's legendary Harley and that it was Kevin's prized inheritance that he had been itching to get his hands on since he was a kid.

"So this will be like a _two birds, one stone_ , thing," Edd mused.

"Basically."

"But what about where you're gonna stay and how you're gonna get around?," Nazz asked.

Kevin and Edd looked at her _very quizzically_.

"I'll be staying with my _Morai_ ," Kevin said slowly. "I'm taking a taxi to her place, but I'll be driving the bike back home."

"Oh," Nazz said as the realization of how silly her question may have sounded dawned on her and stuck her tongue out at her two best buds as they snickered at her.

"Yeah."

"What about hotels on the way back, though?," Edd asked. "You're only 18."

"Ma is calling in to all the places I check in at with her credit card. Money is money. Not like they can deny me a room when I'm going to be alone and only staying the night."

Edd sighed and spared Nazz another glance. She just frowned and shook her head.

"I've got this, guys," Kevin said as the bell rang, signaling that their shared lunch period was over.

"Fine, but you call me as soon as you get there," Edd told him as he headed back to class.

"Me,too," Nazz said as she poked him in the arm for emphasis.

"Yeah, yeah."

Kevin came back home on the old Harley three days early, broke and completely heartbroken. He enjoyed his visit with his grandmother, but he didn't see his father for more than 20 minutes the entire time he was there. He stormed out of the house when he saw that Kevin had only brought enough money with him to fix up the Harley and get gas and food for the trip back to Peach Creek.

"I hate to say this, Kevin," Moari Barr said to him over breakfast the next morning, "but your father isn't going to be the father you need him to be. I raised him better, but he'd rather raise the bottle. You are a Barr man, but you are _better than him_."

Kevin tried to digest what she said as he spent the day working on the bike in her carport. And his dad broke in the house and took what little money Kevin had left and left a note saying that as a parent, he was just taking what was due him for raising him. As far as Jason Barr was concerned, a good kid like Kevin, with a job to boot, owed his parents his help. And Jason wasn't above taking it by force.

Upon discovering what happened, his grandmother gave him what little money and nonperishable food she could afford to spare on her fixed income and Kevin hightailed it back home. The sooner he got back to work, the better. His mother called in to a hotel every night of his nearly four day journey and he called Edd every night in tears.

When he got back to Peach Creek, Edd outright told him to never speak to his father again.

"You don't owe him a damn thing, Kev! And _any_ parent who feels their children are nothing more than the means to an end, doesn't deserve anything their children give them, be it willingly or by force."

Kevin knew he was right, but the child in his heart yearned for his father's love and attention, no matter how screwed up a way he got it.

 _Seventeen Years Ago...Last day of school, senior year..._

"Hey."

"Hello, Kevin."

They were standing in the parking lot of the student parking lot for the last time.

"Wanna ride?"

"Sure."

They take a long ride to the lake, then take a gravel road up to the various lookout points that surround the lake. Once the gravel turned into dirt, Edd hops off the bike so Kevin can safely push it to their own spot. It's so well hidden, no one knows about it but them. You can see all of Peach Creek, the lake and on a clear day, all of downtown Peach City. It's perfect for stargazing and the city's fireworks display on the Fourth of July. And it's also a nice quiet place for them to talk and think.

Once they settled down on the blanket Kevin had taken to keeping in the Harley's saddlebags, so Edd woudn't lecture him about how germy it was to sit in the dirt anymore, Edd got a book and his glasses out of his messenger bag and started reading.

After a few silent moments, Kevin spoke.

"Cal Tech, huh?"

"You'll be at USC, Kevin. I won't be _that_ faraway."

"Still, it's gonna be weird to not see everybody everyday."

"C'est la vie."

"Say la what?"

"C'est la vie. It's French for _such is life."_

"Why didn't you just say _that,_ ya dork!," Kevin snickered as Edd glowered at him over his book. "I hope you know Spanish, too, D. We're gonna be spending the next four years in second Mexico."

"My Spanish is just fine, Kevin."

Kevin sighed as he laid down and clasped his hands behind his head.

"He called the other day."

"Oh?," Edd said as his heart skipped a thousand beats before starting violently back up again. It was so sudden and painful that the ravenette had to lay his hand on his chest in an attempt to steady his heart beat.

But rage and fear also filled him. As soon as the media picked up that Kevin was going to USC on a full ride football scholarship as their new first string quarterback, Kevin's father started calling in a sad attempt to repair his relationship with his son.

It was interviews that he gave to any media outlet that would listen that infuriated Double D. He tried to either make himself out to be a martyr who never got to see his son because of his bitch of an ex, or a hardworking dad who was only absent because of work. All lies. All disproven by Kevin's coaches, teammates, classmates and teachers. Edd had put the cul-de-sac on notice not to say anything as he knew the truth would eventually come out. Still didn't stop Jason Barr from trying to get back in with Kevin.

And if Kevin is telling Edd that he called, that meant that Kevin actually picked up the phone this time.

"Yeah."

"What did he say?"

"Wants to get together as soon as I get out there."

"Look, Kev, you know how I feel about him. But you're 18 now and thus an adult. You are free to pursue any relationship you so fit with your father."

"I know. I just...I can't avoid him anymore, you know?"

Edd nodded. When Kevin's grandmother died that spring, so did Kevin's ability to travel to California and be able to avoid his father. Morai Barr had banned her son from her house after he stole from Kevin. And Kevin had refused to see him since. But now, he had no excuse. No buffer. He'd have to face the man whether he liked it or not.

"Ok, I'll come to as many games as I can, but if I see him..."

Kevin waved him off.

"I know, I know. Why'd Eddy have to teach you how to throw a punch, Dude?"

No one had really bullied the Eds when they got to high school. The cul-de-sac wouldn't allow it. But when Double D came out sophomore year, Eddy made sure that his best friend knew how to defend himself with his hands if he had to. He was only in a handful of fights that his friends and neighbor's had to drag him away from before the bullies left him be. But the point was made. Double D had a mean left hook.

"To protect you from your father," Edd quipped.

Kevin snickered as he tackled Edd into a half-nelson and gave him a noogie.

"Thanks, D."

"Kevin! I can't breathe!"

 _Fourteen Years Ago...New Year's Day, junior year of college..._

USC Vs Ohio State in the Rose Bowl for the NCAA D-1 Football Championship. The entire cul-de-sac and their families came out for the game. It was a nail biter, but USC pulled out with a win. Kevin was being heavily scouted, but he promised his mother and Edd that he'd stay in school until he graduated before thinking about putting himself in the NFL draft, even if teams were falling all over themselves to get him to change his mind.

And his father was _pissed_.

As they celebrated the win at Kevin's favorite steakhouse in LA, a drunken, thundering voice was heard over the happy chatter and friendly bantering.

"You know, it wouldn't have been such a tough game if you had scanned the field _like I taught you_ and caught that blitz in the third quarter."

Everyone's head snapped up to see who dared to interrupt their happy party.

 _Jason Barr_

As he leaned on the doorframe, beer in hand, it was striking how similar and dissimilar father and son were. Jason was 6'2 to Kevin's 6'5. They had the same build, red hair and green eyes. But where Kevin was tanned and toned, Jason was pale and flabby, with a beer gut. Where Kevin's freckles were _oh, so handsome,_ Jason's made his skin look weathered and you couldn't tell were his age spots ended and his freckles began.

 _"No one_ saw that blitz," Edd said angrily, not because Kevin missed it and got sacked, which made him lose the ball and gave Ohio State another touchdown, but because Kevin's father was there to rub it in.

"Double D? HA! What do _you_ know about football?!"

 _"Plenty._ "

"If you learned it from my son, you don't know much," Jason laughed as he took another long swig of the posion that had destroyed the last seven plus years of his life.

Enraged, Double D stood to confront the man, only to be quickly drug back into his seat by Ed _and Kevin._

"Dad, what are you doing here?," Kevin asked exasperatedly.

"Just came to celebrate with my champ!"

 _"Your champ!? You insulted him as soon as you walked in the door!,"_ Edd screamed.

"What's it to _you?_ You sleeping with him or something?!"

Edd went _red_ as Kevin _paled_ and Nazz tried her best to _not_ giggle as the rest of their friends sighed or groaned. It was a well known secret that Kevin and Edd were _close_. But while most everyone had their suspicions, especially since Edd was already _out_ , Kevin and Edd weren't talking because according to both young men, there wasn't anything to talk about.

"I am _not_ sleeping with your son," Edd said, ice, venom and a slight tinge of _bitterness_ of all things in his tone. "And there's no good reason for you to walk in here and behave this way."

"I'll do as I damn well please. I'm still his father," Jason said as he swayed into the room.

"Some father," Kevin said as he stood up and walked over to him.

"Da hell you mean, boy!?"

 _"Get out, Dad,"_ Kevin hissed between clinched teeth as he drug his father by the ear out of the room.

 _Twelve years ago...a bright day in September..._

Kevin comes home to find Double D in bed wearing the jersey he got for him to wear to all of his home games, purple shorts and red socks, working on his laptop. He slinked into the bed and threw his arms around Edd in a low hug as he laid his head on his lap. Edd closed the laptop and ran his hand through Kevin's bangs.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself. How was practice?"

"My _everything_ hurts."

 _"Everything?!"_

"What?! Are you gonna initate something for once?," Kevin asked as he quickly sat up, eyes wide and a gleeful smile on his face.

"Kevin, _I_ _initated_ our entire romantic relationship," Edd smirked as Kevin blushed.

It was true. In the year following USC's championship win over Ohio State, they had to confront what _they were_ head on. Jason's drunken questioning aside, or maybe _because of it, especially_ their reactions to it, the giant pink elephant in the room _had_ to be acknowledged.

Edd hadn't missed a home game since freshman year. And he'd schedule _at least_ three away games to go to. Kevin spent his bye week and every weekend after football season with Edd. He either came to Cal State or picked up Edd and they took a road trip together. Spring Break was spent in Capistrano. Holiday breaks were taken in Peach Creek, but at Nazz's New Year's Eve party's, they'd take silly selfies at midnight to avoid the make out fest their friends were in as the clock struck the dawn of a new year.

Except the night before the championship game, they went to bed early to be well rested for the game, but not before taking a selfie neither could bear to post, but became the wallpaper to both of their phones. They were in a staredown, but happy grins were on their faces and as Double D hit the button to capture the moment, the flash of light lit up a spark he had for so long refused to acknowledge in Kevin's eyes. And it scared him because he knew what he wanted to do with it, but didn't know how to go about it. What scared him even more was the fact that he knew he had the same spark in his own eyes.

After dinner, Edd was going to beg off any after party shenanigans, until Kevin and only Kevin stopped by the hotel suite he was sharing with Ed and Eddy. The look in his eyes said two things: that he wanted to talk to Double D and he wanted to do it alone. The other two Eds quickly left the room to hit up LA's night scene as Kevin waited for Edd to show up. Edd didn't even know he was there until after he got out of the shower. After recovering from the near heart attack that shock gave him, he settled down on the couch next to his most athletic friend.

"Do I need to get a book?," he had asked.

"No."

And Edd saw that _spark_ flash in Kevin's eyes again.

And as Kevin ran a hand down his face, he glanced at Edd, who was suddenly right next to him.

"Kevin, I have to do something and you can tell me to stop or that you don't feel the same, but I need to do this ok?"

Kevin nodded slowly and Edd quickly pressed his lips to Kevin's. And time _stopped_ but it was as if _everything_ in Kevin's world had _finally_ been put back together. For nearly seven years, Edd had been the one that helped guide Kevin through his own feelings about his parents divorce and his relationship with his father.

 _Piece by piece_ , he helped Kevin build the new world he was to live in and then _live_ in it. He was there for him as friend and confidant in ways that Rolf and even Nazz couldn't be. Edd was his best friend and since high school, especially after Edd came out, so he knew he could pursue more, Kevin wanted more. But he was still stuck in a painful cycle of _what ifs_ that the pain of losing the one person you think you'll always have to love _and trust_ can bring.

But now, the only thing missing from Kevin's life, was the love he needed to help heal the holes his father's absence and lack of trying to be more available had left in him. But that kiss slowly started to fill those holes. And he didn't want it to end, but all too soon Edd's lips were gone from his.

"Why'd you stop?," Kevin had asked, a small, shy smile dancing on his lips.

So Edd grinned and kissed him again.

And now, the Chargers #1 draft pick, is questioning whether or not his boyfriend is going to _initiate_ anything.

"Yeah, but..."

"But, you've taken the initiative ever since. And I can't initiate anything now because I have to make dinner and you have to check your messages," he said as leaned in for a kiss just like he did the first time and Kevin melted into him like he always did.

As Edd made dinner, Kevin checked the messages on their land line for all his business calls. They had two phones on both sides of the bed. One for the house, one for their business calls. Edd was a freelance mechanical engineer and worked from home. But Kevin would still need a line to field through calls for his job, too. And today, his phone's _New Messages_ light was blinking like the lights at a rave.

After making notes for the usual meetings with sponsors and his agent, as well as new updates to the team's workout and meeting schedule, he got to a message from his father. He needed _help._ And his child's heart _ached_. Whenever his dad called for help in the last year since he signed with the Chargers, it was always for money.

Edd and Rebecca had made sure that part of his contract included a clause that he _not_ give money _directly_ to his father for _anything_ _._ Because there were so many organizations that could help the man, Rebecca especially didn't see a reason why _Kevin_ had to pay to bail him out.

After Morai Barr died, Jason burnt through his payout from her estate in a matter of months. Rebecca wanted to spare Kevin's finances that wreckage, especially because he had Edd to think about, too. Jason was _furious_ when Kevin told him why he wouldn't help him the first time. They'd only been dating a year at that point, so how did a _boyfriend_ of all people take precedence over a _father?!_

Again he went to the media. And again Edd begged everyone to let the truth make its way out like it always did. When Jason found out where Edd lived and went to confront him about "Getting in the way of what's _rightfully_ _mine!,"_ Kevin bought a house in one of San Diego's most secure gated communities and moved Edd in the next day.

"I can't let him get to you again," Kevin had told him. "You're mine, so you stay with me."

He erased the message and went to the kitchen and knew then that this relationship wasn't just going to be long term, it was for life.

Edd was cooking as he always did, but he also made sure that Kevin's portions fit his diet, and he was on the phone with his agent making sure Kevin wasn't over booked.

"He needs his rest, Max! He came home and told me his _everything_ hurt. He's no good to anyone if he's overworked and I won't have that...No, _not just because of that_ , but because he has a contract to the _team_ to fulfill that requires him to play every Sunday like he's Iron Man or something... _Exactly!_ Thank you! Ok, ok, you figure it out, I have to feed him now... _Goodbye, Max."_

Edd was _red_ as he hung up the phone and Kevin quickly wrapped him in a hug.

"Don't mind him, D. You know he only does that to get a rise out of you."

"Wonder where he got _that_ idea from," Edd said snarkly as he plated their dinner.

"Haven't a clue, Babe," Kevin said with a sly grin.

Edd just threw a dish towel at his head.

 _Ten Years Ago...Mid-April, Peach Creek..._

The wedding was held in the alley of all places. It was well hidden and all the people they wanted there knew where it was, so no need for invitiations. The reception was held at the park. Nazz made cupcakes and Rolf roasted a pig. Jimmy and Sarah brought the sides.

"Do you need anything?," Kevin had asked as they planned the event.

"Just show up."

Kevin showed up and then _showed off_ as he gave Edd white gold band encrusted with a dozen blue diamonds from Tiffany's. Edd never asked for anything, so Kevin felt the need to give him _the best_. For Edd, he got what he really wanted.

 _Kevin_

 _Eight Years Ago...a physical therapist's office..._

"You'll be out for the year, Kevin, but if you stay on top of your exercises, you should be good to go next year," the doctor told him.

Kevin sighed and spared a glance at Edd.

"How often does he need to be here?," Edd asked as he pulled out his phone.

"Right now, four times a week. You're young, Kevin, so you should heal up fairly quickly, but do know that this place is gonna become your second home for the next few months."

"He likes a touch of coffee with his hazelnut cream and sugar," Edd said as he added Kevin's PT appointments into their new daily schedule.

"Says the man with a dozen jawbreakers in his pocket," Kevin grinned.

Edd just smiled and shook his head. Kevin couldn't understand how he got so lucky. He saw the blitz, but just couldn't get out of the pocket fast enough. Now he had a broken leg and would be out for the season. The break was clean and easy to set and if he stayed on top of what he needed to do to heal, he'd be fine. And he knew he would because he had Edd.

Edd rearranged his schedule to accomdate Kevin's new one. He never missed a doctor's appointment, he asked for the second opinions and scheduled the surgery. He was there to drag Kevin out of the bed when he needed to get up and he was there to cuddle with him when he needed to rest.

He saw guys all around the league go down to an injury and lose their families in the process of trying to heal because the provider was down, so the wife or girlfriend would move on to the next best thing to maintain her new status quo.

And he knew that Edd wasn't loyal just because he was a guy and Kevin's best bro. He was loyal because he was Edd. Edd loved him and was there to take care of him like he always did because he loved him. _Love_. That's all it was. Plain and simple.

 _Six Years Ago...Three AM..._

"Why is she so fussy, Babe?," Kevin asked with a yawn as he walked into Little Emma Ashlynn's nursery.

Edd stopped the glider he was sitting in and looked down at his baby girl as he ran his hand through silky, curly auburn locks. Tear filled blue eyes blinked back up at him.

"She's got colic is all. She'll grow out of it eventually, but for right now, we deal with a _very fussy baby,"_ he cooed to the child, who started up her wailing again.

And then he giggled and as usual Kevin's heart twisted at the sound, but his sleep deprived brain couldn't comprehend what Edd found so funny.

"Go to bed, Hon. I'll be there in a bit," Edd said as he started up the glider again and Emma slowly started to calm down.

"You sure? You don't need anything?"

"I'm sure."

Kevin doesn't know what time Edd came back to bed, but he does know that waking up with Edd in his arms and Emma in Edd's was the best way to start the day.

 _Four Years Ago...Peach Creek..._

"Can't believe you're done, Dude," Eddy said as he carried another box from the moving truck inside Kevin and Edd's new house.

"It was time. My leg can't take much longer, so I wanted to get out while I could still chase after Emma," Kevin shrugged.

He knew his retirement was a shock to everyone in the league. But getting out while he was on top was always apart of his dream and when the Chargers were looking to trade him, he just left instead. He could get started on his life after football. Time to excecute his business ventures, time to be the Dad to Emma that she deserved and time to love on Edd like he deserved.

They settled in Peach Creek to start living the rest of the best years of their lives.

And things were good. So _good..._

 _Two Years Ago...Peach Creek Elementary School..._

"You know, I can always homeschool her," Edd whispered to Kevin as they walked Emma to her first day of kindergarten.

 _"Edd."_

Edd sighed and then gasped as Emma dropped he and Kevin's hands and ran into the brightly lit and decorated room and started exploring. Kevin had to half drag Edd out of the room as the ravenette started to cry.

"It's like a piece of my heart is gone, Baby," Edd sobbed into his husband's shoulder.

Kevin set Edd back from him by his shoulders and looked the man who put his pieces back together in the eye.

"You're a great father, Edd. We've done everything we could to prepare her for today."

Edd nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a small, strangled sob. Kevin drew him back close to himself in a strong hug.

"You know how I like jigsaw puzzles, right?"

Edd nodded as he sniffled.

"You know why, right?"

"Because all the different pieces always make something nice and whole," Edd pouted.

"And no matter how many times you take it apart and put it together..."

"As long as you have all the pieces, things will be nice and whole again," Edd finished for him.

"Exactly. She'll be fine. You'll be fine. And tonight over dinner, she'll tell us all about it and things will be nice and whole again."

And they were.

 _Today...Peach Creek Memorial Hospital..._

Kevin nudged the hospital room door open with his foot and leaned on the doorframe as he took in the room. His father was laying in the bed, his long body looking worn out and frail, tubing coming out of his arms and an oxygen mask on his face.

"Hey, Dad."

Jason gave a heavy sigh as he took the oxygen mask off his face.

"What're you doing here, Kevin?"

"Can't a son come see his father?"

Piercing green met firey emerald.

"You picked a mighty fine time to do it."

"Aw, Dad. Don't be like that," Kevin said with a sarcastic snicker.

"Kevin, I have done nothing but try to be the best father I could be to you and you _finally_ show up when I'm on my fucking death bed and for what? You're the one with all the money! You don't need shit from me."

Kevin shook his head as he went to the dying man's side. His breathing had become labored during his little monologue, so Kevin eased the oxygen mask back on his face.

"I don't want shit from you, Dad. Especially since you ain't got shit that I want or need for that matter. Just came to tell you something."

"What?"

"Twenty years ago _today_ , you left. You chose alcohol to your family. I _did_ ask Ma when I could see you again, and you know what she told me?"

Jason rolled his eyes.

"She said that you said that you didn't need me. But the way you've treated me for the past twenty years says otherwise. The only reason why you are where you are now is because of your own actions. I don't know why you tore your life apart and tried to take me and Ma down with you but it took me _years_ to put the pieces back together again. And for the longest time, I thought you were a missing puzzle piece in my life. Now I know that you were never the right piece, because if you were, you wouldn't have done what you did to me and Ma or _yourself._ You definitely wouldn't have gone after Edd the way you did. Now, don't get me wrong, you're still my dad and I will always give credit where it's due. But consider this conversation my last piece of anything to do with _you_. The next time you need to call someone for help, try the yellow pages. I'm sure there's someone out there that can actually help you."

And with that, Kevin left.

When he got home, Edd and Emma had a new puzzle out on the coffee table.

"What's all this?," he asked with a grin.

 _"One thousand pieces_ of something Emma wanted to see nice and whole on our coffee table," Edd replied with a sideways glance to his daughter who was already working on a few edge pieces.

"Emma?," Kevin asked.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Gimme some edges."


	37. Separate Ways (Worlds Apart)

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by a trip to Walmart, a glass of mascoto, my wacky ass hormones and Separate Ways (Worlds Apart) by Journey. This is a KevEdd tale.**

Nazz's graduation party was _epic_. But Nazz always threw epic parties. But what was happening in the far eastern corner of her backyard was even more epic.

Kevin couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I think we should go our _separate ways_."

He blinked a few times as it registered what Edd had just said.

"But why?"

 _"You know why, Kevin."_

Kevin rolled his eyes as he shoved his fists in his pockets as deep as he could without busting the seams. He was so angry it scared him. He hadn't laid a finger on Edd in years and all he wanted to do was make Edd _feel_ the pain he was putting _them_ through. And for _what!?_ It was all so ridiculous!

"Edd, _I swear to God_ that _that_ has to be about the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say."

Edd gasped as he narrowed his eyes at Kevin. He shouldn't have been surprised. Kevin always said that Edd was the smartest person he knew. But every great once in a while, Edd would misread a social cue or because his head was typically in a book of some sort, he'd be so out of the loop of pop culture, many of their classmates wondered if he actually lived under a rock instead of virtually alone.

But this wasn't one of those times. Kevin was _hurt_ and he wanted to make sure that Edd knew it. Edd got the hint. But he stood his ground.

 _"No, it isn't and you know it._ Don't be so obtuse, Kevin," Edd said as his voice cracked and trailed off.

Kevin groaned and went to wrap the genius up in his arms. Edd flinched and took a step back but Kevin was faster and stronger and grabbed him anyways into a tight hug. Edd couldn't move. Not that he really wanted to.

"You're an _idiot_ , Edd," Kevin whispered into Edd's beanie.

Edd swallowed hard as his eyes burned with unshed tears.

"It's for the best, Kev."

 _"The best?! For WHO, D?!"_

"US!," Edd sobbed. "I don't want us to resent each other in the end."

Kevin could _never_ resent the boy who was clinging to him as he broke their _worlds apart._ But he knew _exactly_ where Edd was coming from and it _killed_ him. Edd's parents had spent his entire high school career resenting each other and to some extent, _him_. Edd's parents had spent so much time working and growing their own consulting business that by the time Edd was in high school and they could enjoy their hard work in peace and security, they had come to hate each other as they never took the time to work on their marriage and had grown apart. Edd was the only thing holding them together. And they couldn't even stand to be civil about _that._ Edd was heavily involved in many activities in school to make sure he came off as well rounded student when he applied to college. But parents were required to make appearances at team meets and awards ceremonies and Double D's parents were the epitome of putting up a good front for your kid. But his closest friends could see right through it and the pain it was causing him. After he and Kevin started dating sophomore year, Kevin's parents would occasionally try to step in to support him as did the other Eds parents, but it only seemed to make things worst. Marvin and Elaine Vincent were so busy trying to one up _each other_ in the _better hard working parent_ category, that anyone who stepped in to _help Edd_ received their combined fury.

Edd trudged through, though, and Kevin never left his side. The redhead let them know under no uncertain terms over Christmas Break junior year, that he wasn't going anywhere until _Edd_ told him to. Edd had _beamed_ in affection and pride. _Finally_ he had the love he had so desperately craved for for so long. The Vincent parents backed down a bit. One, they knew their son wouldn't be hanging around anyone who made him feel like he wasn't worthy of their time or attention. Two, if Kevin's red hair was any indication, they figured he'd be just stubborn enough to stick around even if Edd told him to go. And there was nothing anyone could do about that. Except now Edd was telling him to.

Kevin was going to Ole Miss to play football in the fall, with Edd going to Cornell. They'd be _worlds apart_ for _at least_ four years. Kevin had promised him that he'd do his best to make sure that not would Edd get to actually come and see him play, but that he'd come out to see Edd during their bye week and _at least_ twice a month in the spring semester. He had planned to surprise him with tickets to New Zealand at an ecotourism resort during spring break, but now that was _all in vain._

Kevin looked down and saw heartbroken, but decisive blue eyes looking back up at him.

 _They were over_.

"I love you, Edd," Kevin whispered into the top of Edd's beanie. "If you want me to go, I will. But know that I think that this is _stupid_ and I'll _never_ stop being there for you."

Edd rolled his eyes and did his best to swallow down a sob.

"I know. I gotta go."

He wiggled out of Kevin's embrace and stood on tip toe, cupped his face in his hands and kissed him one last time before drawing him into a hug.

"Goodbye, Kevin."

Edd left for Cornell the next day.

That summer was _hell_ for Kevin. Sure it was one of the hottest on record, but every time he went outside, he couldn't help but look at the house across the street and be filled with _red hot heartbreak_. There was no real way around it, if he wanted to go _anywhere_ , he had to be constantly reminded that the one person he'd _love_ to go do _anything_ with wasn't there anymore and only because _he_ was _afraid_ _they'd_ go wrong. They had been so right for so long and now they were no more.

Kevin threw himself into work and did his best to stay off of Facebook and Instagram. He was thankful he didn't have a Twitter or tumblr account, because that was one less place to deal with resisting the urge to cut things off, but keeping everything as normal as possible. No one understood how Kevin felt, but they did empathize. Nazz heard from Lee that Eddy had spent the time from spring break until graduation trying to talk Double D out of breaking up with Kevin. Which was crazy because _Eddy_ was one of their biggest detractors after they got together. It was easier to see their former bully as a _friend_ , not someone who wanted to play kissie face with his _best friend_. But over time, he became their biggest supporter. But Edd wasn't having it. It was better this way. Long distance relationships fail at nearly the same rate as marriage rates and he wasn't sure his heart could take _that_. Better to call it quits while you're still on top, right? But Kevin had never felt so at _rock bottom_ before in his life.

Big Ed would invite him to jam sessions at Jonny's. Nat took him out to all the hottest parties. Not to get him laid, but just to get him _out_ and try to be a _human_ again.

"He wouldn't want you moping or killing yourself with work, Kev," Nat would say as he tossed a change of clothes on the bed nearly every Friday or Saturday night.

Nazz was his running buddy in the morning and evenings. Sometimes Kevin would talk, but most of the time they just ran. If it wasn't for his football scholarship, he'd drowned himself in so much bad junk food out of spite to Edd's healthier eating habits.

"You can't treat yourself like this," Rolf would say as he would make him salads from his vegetable garden. "You stay strong now so you can be strong for him later."

Those words would stick with Kevin through every _cheat day_.

Jimmy _insisted_ on going with him as the back to school clothing sales started.

"When you look good, you feel good," he'd say.

"You sound like him."

"He was wrong about you two, but right about _this_. And green _is_ your color," he'd grin, pristine smile _beaming_ , because he finally got rid of his head gear his freshman year.

Eddy gave him Double D's address at Cornell before he left.

"Don't tell him I gave this to you, but I have a feeling you'll need it."

And for the first time _ever_ , Kevin _hugged Eddy._

Kevin left for Mississippi at the beginning of August. And in New York, Edd met someone new.

They met at a book club Edd signed up for just to get out and do something that didn't have to do with school or work. He was fine with being friends with Sam in the beginning. His heart was still reeling from the pain of losing Kevin that he couldn't even think about a simple coffee date without wondering if it'd count as cheating. It took most of the summer to bring himself to a place where he knew deep down inside that it was OK for him to go out and do whatever he wanted with whoever he wanted because he and Kevin were _over_.

And it was _his_ fault.

Everyone said that their break up was dumb, stupid, _the worst_ idea ever. But when his parents finalized their divorce at spring break, he knew he couldn't stand to put he and Kevin through the _risk_ of being in love and apart.

 _It was better this way._

 _It was better this way._

 _It was better this way._

 _Repeat til you believe it._

He didn't believe it.

Then came Sam.

Tall, dirty blond hair, wicked smile, hazel eyes. _Dreamy._ And the antithesis of _Kevin_. Where Kevin was super active, Sam was nearly as quiet as Edd was. Instead of arguing over whether or not to see a documentary or the next popcorn blockbuster, they'd argue over which documentary to see and which coffeehouse to go to when the documentary was over. Sam's dad owned his own restaurant in NYC and could give Edd a run for his money in the kitchen. He drove a Prius and was nearly as clean and tidy as Edd was. Elaine said he was _perfect_. But Marvin knew something was _off_. No one could be _that wonderful_.

But things were fine. Til Thanksgiving.

Everyone came home and on Black Friday, Nazz held a movie night for her friends. Double D looked _stressed_ and was ignoring _everyone_ , and his phone stayed in his hand the whole night and he as quick to text or answer whenever it rang or buzzed with a new message.

Halfway through the second movie, Eddy snatched it from him and turned it off. Double D looked mad and then sighed.

"It's for the best, I guess. Not like he can get mad at me when I'm _here_ ," he said as he laid his head on the back of the couch.

"Who'll get mad at you Double D?," Kevin asked.

 _"Shh!_ Movie time!," Big Ed hissed at his friends who were sitting behind him.

Edd just closed his eyes and placed his hands over his face.

That night, Kevin went home and got on Facebook and Instagram and looked through all of the information Edd had posted since he left. Apparently he was dating again. Sorta. He didn't have his Facebook account linked to anyone's like he had when he was dating Kevin, but there were _a lot_ of pictures of him with a _cute_ blond. And the guy was commenting and liking nearly everything Edd posted and shared a few things to his page himself.

In the midst of his social media sleuthing, a new post showed up on Edd's Facebook page from a guy named Sam Hughes.

"Hey, DD. Sorry I worried you so much earlier. Didn't want you to stress out about being home with the past. But you better call me before I have to come down there and find you. LOL"

The post was accompanied by a series of angry/mad emoticons, a couple of gun and knife emoticon and _one_ lone silly face with the tongue sticking out emoticon. This triggered all kinds of warning bells for Kevin. So he went to Sam's page. _Completely private_. What was public did set Kevin a bit on edge. Kevin believed in the second amendment, but this guy seemed to take it a bit far. His profile pics _all_ had him holding a weapon of some sort. His Facebook cover photo was a picture of two assault rifles making an X in the middle of the Rainbow Flag. He would make derogatory comments on articles about issues within the gay community when it came to people of color. The comments he made on articles pertaining to Black Lives Matter vs All Lives Matter were even worst.

His Instagram account was nothing but rainbow flags, pics of he and Edd doing something together and reposts from other big LGBT accounts. Typical fluff. It didn't take Kevin long to see that he didn't like the guy. He didn't like the guy at all. And Kevin didn't see Edd again til Christmas.

And Sam came, too.

Edd's mom got the house in the divorce and it _infuriated_ Kevin to see that Sam was taking the places there that were once and should _always_ have been _his_. Nazz tried to call him out for being jealous until he showed her what he found at Thanksgiving and then saw more of the same between then and now.

 _"Oh, God."_

 _"What_ , Nazz?!"

Nazz closed Kevin's laptop and turned to her _best friend_ with _fear_ in her teal eyes.

"I can't prove it, but I _think_ he's hurting Edd."

"WHAT!?"

Kevin was _enraged_. _No one_ hurt Edd. _Not even him. Especially not Sam._

"I SAID I CAN'T PROVE IT, KEV!"

Kevin faceplanted in his bed.

"Whenever I talk to him, if Sam's around, he gets cagey _._ Kinda like he used to be when we were kids and a scam would either go wrong or he _knew_ it was going to go wrong. Like he's trying his best to make sure he says and does the right thing so something bad doesn't happen."

"But what about when Sam isn't around?"

"He's just our normal Double D. _But_ when I ask him how Sam is or how _they're_ doing, he clams up."

Kevin grabbed his pillow, put it over his head and let out a _roar_ of frustration.

"Kev, I'm _scared_. I don't know what to do, but if this is how the guy is _online_ I can only imagine how he is to Double D."

 _"Don't."_

Nazz blinked a few times as she tried to figure out what Kevin meant.

"Wha?"

"Don't _imagine_ things."

Nazz sighed. She knew if she were imagining things _now_ , that Kevin's poor brain must have been in freak out mode between Thanksgiving and _now_. Weeks of over thinking and over imagining things and now here she is just confirming what he already knows.

Kevin sat up and looked Nazz in the eye.

"Time to call in reinforcements."

Eddy was as much at a lost for answers as Kevin and Nazz were. Sam never accepted his _Friend Request_ on Facebook. And as far as he could find out, he hadn't accepted the _Friend Requests_ anyone from Edd's _Friends List._ And he had Double D booked until the day after Christmas when he had to go back to New York to be with his own family. Edd wasn't going because his father was coming to town and he'd be spending the second half of the holiday with him.

"Think he'll come to my New Year's Eve party?," Nazz asked over pizza as they tried to figure out what was going on with Edd.

"I'll make sure of it," Eddy said angrily.

He was _pissed_ at Sam for monopolizing Double D's time the way he had been. Even _Kevin never_ did _that!_

And Kevin held his breath til New Years.

Edd was at the party as Eddy promised and the first person he walked up to was _Kevin_ and gave him a hug. Their friends immediately left the kitchen they were standing in to give them a moment alone.

"Hey, Buddy," Kevin whispered into his beanie.

"Hey."

Confusion, anger and sadness tore through Kevin's core as he registered Edd's tone. It wasn't that he just gave him such an informal greeting, but that he also sounded so weary and _sad_.

"How's it going?"

"It goes."

 _"Edd."_

And Edd wanted to cry. This was all so wrong. Sam was becoming more and more controlling and just downright _mean_ sometimes. But Edd turning to _his ex_ for comfort couldn't have been the best idea in the world.

"I'm fine, Kevin," Edd said with what Kevin knew as _the fakest_ smile on his face. "How's Mississippi?"

And so they talked, they caught up as it was apparent that Edd was avoiding Kevin's social media accounts as much as Kevin _had been_ avoiding Edd's. At midnight they hugged again and Kevin laid a gentle kiss into the top of Edd's beanie.

"Remember what I said. If you need _anything_ , let me know," Kevin said as Aud Lang Syne played on the tv in the living room.

"I know," Edd said as he reluctantly wiggled out of Kevin's embrace and left, the saddest look of _hurt_ in his blue eyes.

Kevin didn't see Edd again for six years.

After Edd went back to New York, he didn't come home anymore. First it was because he was busy with school, then Sam started wooing Elaine to NYC for school breaks so Edd could get some time with his mother. His father distanced himself on his own, but not before telling Kevin that as soon as he got the chance to show Edd what _love_ really meant, that he had better do it.

When Kevin graduated from Ole Miss, he went to Florida State for law school. Sure Ole Miss had a great law school, but _family tradition_ dictated that he go to Florida State if he wanted to be another Barr who passed the bar and he did, so off to the Sunshine State he went. The semester he graduated, he received news from Eddy that Edd would be down for a conference the engineering school was hosting during spring break. And Sam couldn't come because of work.

"You have _72 hours_ , Barr. _Make. Them. Count."_

But Kevin was up his ears in midterms, finals and then studying for the bar loomed. Still... _72 hours._

Kevin called the number he had saved as Edd's in his phone and prayed that Edd hadn't changed _that_ since sophomore year. When he moved in with Sam the summer after freshman year, he changed his address to a PO Box. Sam didn't want the mailman "snooping." According to Marie, conversations were always held over speaker phone and he'd only answer the phone if Sam was around. They linked their social media accounts and Sam scrutinized every message that came in. No one had _really_ spoken to the raven haired genius since. But now Kevin had a chance. And he was going to take it.

One of his fraternity buddies was in the engineering school and gave him the conference's schedule.

"Your friend could be in one of _three_ hotels, though, Kev. If I were you, I'd just meet him at the cocktail hour and see how things go."

Josh was a good brother and a great friend. And he had a sense of perception that damn near rivaled Nazz. All Kevin said was that he wanted to surprise a _friend_ coming to the conference. But it's not like he could hide the look in his eyes. He _missed_ Edd. He still _loved_ Edd. And dammit all if he wasn't gonna get Edd back.

The number Kevin called now belonged to some teenybopper in Lemon Brook. But the set back only strengthened his resolved. He made it to the cocktail hour about 45 minutes after it began. _No Edd._ And Edd was _never_ late to _anything._ He decided to give him a courtesy 20 minutes before leaving and trying the next day. Five minutes before he was ready to call it a night, Edd walked in.

And he looked like _Hell_.

Kevin could see the strands of hair that managed to get out of his beanie lost their luster, there were dark circles under his eyes and his blue eyes looked so _dull_. And even though it was a good 80 degrees outside, and at least 70 degrees in the ballroom the cocktail hour was being held in, he was wearing a heavy long sleeved sweater. And Kevin's heart _broke_.

He was about to make his move when Josh grabbed him by his shoulder.

"Go easy, Kev. You don't want to spook him."

When Kevin snapped his head at him, Josh quickly went on.

"I know the type. Whatever he's going through, he's taking a _break_ from it today. I _know_ you. _Chill."_

Kevin steeled his nerves and took a breath. Josh was right. No matter what Hell Sam was putting Edd through, Edd needed to _break the chains_ that bound him to Sam himself. Kevin could _help_ but he couldn't do it for him, no matter how hard he tried and Kevin would go down trying.

Casually striding over to the bar where Edd was standing, he didn't call his name til he was about three feet away. It gave him space to get his attention, but not so much that Edd would run.

Edd jumped and grabbed his chest when he heard Kevin call his name, but turned and smiled at him none the less. And it was a _real_ smile this time.

"Hello, Kevin."

 _Formal greeting_. Whatever it was that was making Edd more like his old self, Kevin would take. He'd take and keep it for forever.

"Hey, let me buy you a drink."

"Gin and tonic with a lime twist, please."

Raising a brow to the bartender to get his attention and to make sure he heard Edd's order, he ordered a Crown and Coke for himself.

"Walk with me, talk with me?," Kevin asked after he got their drinks.

Edd nodded and led the way to the terrace himself.

"I forgot that you were down here," Edd said once they settled down at an empty table in a far corner away from the noise of the crowd inside. "How's law school."

"Hell."

Edd snickered and Kevin thought it was the most heavenly thing he'd heard.

"What are you up to?," Kevin asked.

Edd's social media posts had been pretty minimal since sophomore year. All he knew about Edd's participation in the conference was that he was moderating several panels.

And as Edd spoke, his eyes came back to life. He took off the heavy sweater, but Kevin noticed he'd gotten skinnier. And when he rolled up the sleeves to his button down, Kevin winced when he saw the _fresh_ and faded bruises that riddled his arms. But Edd wouldn't shut up. Things were coming out of him like a hurricane breaking a levee. Edd had been busy since the last time they talked. He got his bachelors in mechanical engineering at Cornell and then moved to NYC with Sam and his mother had gotten a condo close by, but she passed away after a nasty fall last Christmas. He was working for a small engineering firm that Sam's cousin founded, and this conference was his first networking opportunity outside of New York. But what he had done in New York was pretty damn phenomenal if you asked Kevin. Sam was working at his dad's restaurant and weekends were their busiest time so he couldn't come. Apparently Sam had been furious that his cousin got Edd on at the conference, but it was a great networking opportunity for Edd _and_ the firm and she was _not_ about to pass it up. And Kevin thanked the Heavens for the opportunity she gave _him._

But then they noticed that the ballroom looked empty and Edd checked his watched and nearly freaked. It was well after midnight and he had promised Sam he'd call him as soon as the cocktail hour was over. Which should of been _at least_ an hour ago.

"Just tell him the truth. You ran into an old friend and lost track of time," Kevin said nonchalantly, as he thought up of ways to kill Sam for taking the light out of Edd's eyes, putting him on edge over a phone call and having _something_ to do with the bruises on his arms.

Edd sighed.

"I suppose. Still..."

"Tell him it was me," Kevin grinned and he outright laughed as Edd's face _fell in horror_ at the idea.

"Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no! I _cannot_ do _that!,"_ Edd said, a mischievous spark that Kevin hadn't seen since their HS graduation light up in his eyes.

"I know, I know. I get it. Can't have the new dude catching wind of the hotter old dude," he smirked.

Edd went _pink_ and Kevin snickered.

"C'mon," Kevin said as he stood up and offered Edd his hand, "let me walk you back to your hotel. Can't have the mean streets of Tallahassee eat you up."

Edd giggled as he took his hand and it was like old times. Kevin loved to walk Edd _anywhere_. But he loved walking him home most of all. Even with his parents acting out as their own hearts broke over the end of who they were to each other, Kevin knew that as long as Edd was _home_ , Kevin could get by his side in a flash. To be there for him, to _love_ him.

As they walked to Edd's hotel two streets over, Kevin had to tug Edd across the street before the light turned green. Edd winced and wheezed as he yanked his hand out of Kevin's and Kevin's heart _shattered_ as _rage_ filled him. He knew he didn't tug on Edd's hand all that hard, so any pain he was feeling was from a previous injury where someone _did_ tug on his hand too hard and _did_ hurt him.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry, D. I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"No, no, it's alright. It's my own fault, Kevin. I should be more careful," Edd said as he nursed his injured arm.

Kevin pursed his lips into a hard frown. He had seen enough TV shows, after school specials, movies and "Do Not Harass The Coeds" videos that the national fraternity office would send the local chapters right before school started to know what those few words meant.

 _Sam was abusing Edd._

"Let me see your arm, Edd," he said, his tone leaving no room for Edd to protest.

Edd sighed and blinked a few tears away as he straightened his arm out and Kevin came to his side to look it over.

Edd was always pretty pale, so bruises surfaced quickly and easily. It was one of the reasons why he hated getting into fights with him when they were kids. Edd would look like Hell for far longer than Ed or even Eddy did and it tore Kevin up inside. As they got older, he reserved his fists for Eddy and occasionally Ed, but then they all had a throw down with the biggest bully they'd ever met and Kevin never raised his hands to anyone ever again. So seeing Edd nurse his arm the way he was from Kevin tugging his hand the way he did, let Kevin know he'd reinjured an old injury.

Kevin gently ran his fingers up Edd's arm and watched as his ex winced and turned his head away in shame and pain. When he got to his shoulder, he knew where all the muscle strain was and he had a good idea on how it got there. Gently massaging the knots out as best he could, he thought up of a million plans to help Edd and _kill Sam_ and things to say, but nothing seemed to be right. But seeing the relieved look on Edd's face was enough. For the moment, anyways.

"Look, Edd..."

 _"Don't, Kevin."_

Kevin knew that tone. Edd didn't want to talk about what was happening to him. Kevin couldn't blame him. But the _look_ on Edd's face spoke _volumes_ and if the eyes were truly the windows to the soul, then Edd's was _screaming_ in _pain_. Kevin wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled Edd close. He gingerly wrapped the other arm around slim shoulders and put his face in Edd's beanie. A heartbeat later Edd burst into tears and Kevin couldn't help but to cry, too.

"It's _not_ your fault, Edd. It's _never_ your fault."

And Edd just sobbed harder.

It took awhile, but once Edd calmed down, they walked on. When they got to Edd's hotel room, the _New Messages_ light on the phone was blinking and when Edd pulled his cell phone out to plug it on the charger, the screen lit up with a call from _MyMan_ and Kevin felt _sick_. Edd usually saved his contacts by _name_. He remembered his being simply _KevinB_ for at least a year and a half. By the time they'd been dating six months, he changed it to _MYKev_. He had been _his_ for three years and then Edd's massive brain decided that it was a good idea to break them apart and now he was with someone who was a nameless contact in his phone, but still very present presence in Edd's world. Even from New York, Sam was making sure that Edd knew that his _man_ wasn't going to loosen the reins on the _chains_ that _bound_ them together.

Edd looked up at Kevin with weary eyes and Kevin nodded. As he left the room just hearing Edd's sad, apologetic voice as Sam screamed at him was making him _crazy_. He sent a text to Nazz and Eddy. Time to double down. He had nearly less than 48 hours to go.

The next day he took a study break to sneak into a panel that Edd was moderating. And Edd _commanded_ _the room._ His eyes were sparkling and his cheeks were pink. This wasn't the weary Edd that Kevin kept seeing lately. This was _his Edd_ in _his element_ and Kevin fell in love with him all over again. When the panel's session ended, Kevin pounced.

"Hey, Double D!," he called out as he jogged up to the table on the stage in the large conference room.

Edd looked up as if he was startled, but then gave Kevin a small smile.

"Lunch?"

Edd shrugged.

"I could go for some fish tacos."

Kevin grinned.

"I know the _perfect_ spot."

When they walked out to Kevin's motorcycle, Kevin heard Edd try to swallow down a small gasp of trepidation, and _fail_.

"Why would I expect you to give up this death trap?," he asked as he shook his head.

"I don't why you expect me to give up _anything,"_ Kevin snickered as he tossed him his spare helmet.

"You gave up smoking."

"Yeah, yeah."

The ride to the park near Lake Ella was quick, too quick for Kevin. Having Edd wrapped around him on his bike again was like a dream come true. Kevin found his favorite taco truck and snickered as Edd _devoured_ his fish tacos, but also sadly wondered if his slimmer frame was because of stress or another Sam control tactic or both. But Edd seemed to _glow_ in the spring sunlight. And as he rambled on and on about how much he was enjoying the conference, his glow got brighter and it gave Kevin some hope. Sam hadn't completely snuffed out Edd's light and Kevin would be _damned_ if he ever did.

They made plans for dinner and Kevin took him back to the conference center. Hopped up on Edd induced good vibes, Kevin managed to get ahead on his readings before getting ready for his date with Edd. While he knew it wasn't a _real date_ , he'd take it. And _Edd_ took him by surprise by showing up to his apartment a good 45 minutes before they were to meet up at his hotel.

"Edd?!"

"It's amazing what a Google search can do," the raven haired genius smirked at him as he leaned on the door frame. "May I come in?"

"SURE!"

Kevin was glad he had the presence of mind to clean the place up a bit over the last few days, he didn't want Edd to think he was a complete slob. Just still his usual messy self.

"Look, I'm gonna hop in the shower. Make yourself at home, alright?"

Edd responded by collapsing on the couch, grabbing the remote and being _super dramatic_ about his channel surfing.

"Dork."

But when Kevin got out of the shower, he _smelled_ something _very familiar_. He quickly got dressed and came into the kitchen to see Edd at the stove stirring something in his saucepan. The light for the oven was on and his dutch oven was steaming on a back burner.

"Edd?"

"Hey!," Edd said brightly and Kevin was taken back to many a dinner date at Edd's when they were in high school. "I hope you like..."

Kevin waved him off.

"If you're making it, I'm gonna like it."

Dinner was taken out on the balcony and watching the sunset in Edd's eyes for the first time in _years_ set Kevin's soul aflame. God, he missed this. He missed _them_. But why was Edd acting like _this?_

"What's going on, D?"

"Hmm?"

"C'mon, Edd. What's going on?," Kevin asked softly.

"When's your bar exam?"

"July. Why?"

"Are you just taking the Florida exam or...?"

"Florida for Florida, and then I'm flying up to New Hampshire to take the UBE and then drive down Boston to putz around with some of my fraternity brothers there."

Edd nodded.

"I'm going to need a lawyer and soon. _I trust you,_ Kevin, so I _need_ you to pass your exams."

Kevin nodded dumbly as Edd took a sip of his wine.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad. Just trying to be an adult and prepared for a few _life_ things. And I'd rather work with someone I know rather than someone who is more worried about their retainer than what I _need_ from them. Do you understand, Kevin?"

"Completely," Kevin said firmly, even if he had no real clue as to what Edd was talking about and he was too scared to let his brain dwell on what he _could_ and probably _should_ be talking about.

"Very well then. I didn't really see anything in your refrigerator or pantry for dessert..."

"C'mon," Kevin said as he quickly hopped up and held his hand out to Edd. "We're going for a ride."

They took a ride downtown to Kevin's favorite ice cream parlor and just walked around lightly chit chatting and enjoying their sweet treat. Kevin was going to walk Edd back to his hotel, but Edd said he had told Uber to come and pick him up from Kevin's, so they headed back to Kevin's apartment. Kevin made them both a Crown and sweet tea and they talked some more. And since old habits die hard, they ended up cuddling up on the couch. It wasn't long until Edd fell asleep.

The great thing about Kevin's couch was the fact that it was a U-shaped couch and had plenty of space to spread out on. Knowing Edd was waiting on an Uber to pick him up, he laid him down on the chaise end of the couch and cuddled up with him. But the next morning, Edd was gone.

And Kevin didn't see him again for two years.

Two years later, a _frantic_ Eddy called Kevin. Double D had called him in a panic and said that if he didn't hear from him in the next hour to call the cops to his condo in NYC and Kevin, who was a defensive attorney Georgia. An hour had passed and no word from Edd. But _Sam_ had answered his phone and said that things were fine, but if Eddy knew what was good for him, he'd _never_ contact Edd again. And Eddy couldn't get ahold of Double D's dad for info either.

Kevin called a buddy who practiced family law in New York and told him _everything_. His suspicions about Sam, Elaine's death and Eddy's phone call. The cops were at the condo in 10 minutes, but the place was empty, but there was plenty of evidence that a _very violent_ fight had occurred. A Missing and Endangered Person Alert went down the wire and Kevin had the cul-de-sac out on the next flight. Marie, Lee and Eddy had managed to get to visit Edd a few times in the Big Apple, so they knew a few places that Sam and Edd might go. Kevin wanted _everyone_ there to be extra eyes and ears. But since he was merely an associate in the law firm he worked at, he knew that he couldn't get out of the office for at least three days. It took five. But they found Edd in two.

Sam had nearly beat him into a coma and was hiding him out at his family's winery right outside of Ithaca. Sam's cousin, Macy, who was also Edd's boss, had gotten worried and suspicious herself when Edd didn't come into work the day before he called Eddy. A few of the farm hands at the winery had seen Sam on the back end of the property that was strictly for family and he was lugging around a very large bag of some sort. Sam had called off work the day Eddy called Kevin and told his dad that he and Edd were going out of town for a few days to _reconnect_ , but after Eddy's phone call to Kevin and the police, Kevin's phone call to his buddy, who called the police as well and the mess at the condo, Macy put two and two together and called the sheriff. Jake, Sam's dad, rushed up to the winery himself but was held back by the sheriff's deputies as the law enforcement agencies in the area descended on the winery in full force.

And Kevin watched the entire thing go down on CNN's website as the newswires picked up the dramatic story. The cops had managed to sneak into the back of the house and take Sam alive. The paramedics pulled Edd from the family's wine cellar underneath a shed a good 500 feet away from the main house. Kevin _lost it_ when he saw him. His pale, delicate face was black and blue and his right arm was grotesquely twisted and his left foot just seemed to hang loosely at the end of his leg. But when they put him on the stretcher, he managed to grip a paramedics hand in his own and even the paramedic was surprised. When the paramedic put his hand on his chest and wrapped him up in the blanket, he slowly eased the hand out of the blanket and look up to the news helicopter that was taping the scene. Then he gave the "OK" sign and Kevin put his head in his hands and sobbed. That simple hand single had been their own signal to one another across the football or baseball field to the stands. It meant that Edd was there and he was OK.

 _Edd wanted Kevin to know that he was alive and that he was OK._

Kevin was on the first flight out to Ithaca the next day.

When Kevin got to the hospital, the story of Edd and Sam had hit the national wires and was slowly becoming a hot topic. Sam had slowly enveloped himself in Edd's life and then took over. It wasn't all that hard. Edd was not only lonely at Cornell, he was _alone_. Eddy, Lee and Rolf stayed in Peach Creek to live and _work_ , Ed had gone to art school in Washington State, Nazz, May and Marie ended up going to college in Missouri, Texas and Ohio respectively. Jimmy and Sarah moved to Hollywood with Jimmy acting and Sarah acting as his agent. And Jonny's still backpacking through Europe. With his friends and neighbors scattered to the winds, it didn't take Sam long to completely control Edd's life. He had kept up a loving front to his own family and Edd's mother, and sadly, somehow Elaine had died after a bad fall two Christmases at Sam and Edd's condo. Edd was gone to the store and Sam swore up and down he was in a different room when she fell. She was apparently trying to get a glass out of a high cabinet when she slipped off the step stool and hit her head on the kitchen's marble floor.

Marvin Vincent was at his son's side when Kevin walked into his room in the ICU. He had to be put into a medically induced coma so they could do surgery and so his body could recover from his injuries. He had a broken nose, jaw, three ribs, his right arm was broken in three places and his left foot had been crushed. They found him with a gold band on his wedding finger, and Eddy, Lee, Nazz and Marie were tearing apart the condo to see what, if any wedding paperwork they could find with Kevin's lawyer buddy. Sam was in jail and not saying a word. Kevin wouldn't mind him never speaking again.

"Here," Marvin Vincent said as he handed Kevin a large manila envelope. "I think he'd want you to have it."

Kevin took the seat on the other side of Edd's bed and opened the envelope. Inside was Edd's living will, a resuscitate order, his last will and testament, life and medical insurance policies as well as his Health Savings Account paperwork. And Kevin was the attorney of record on everything. This explained the sudden retainer he had gotten from a EM Vincent in New York. He had been so swamped with his other cases that drawing up the simple paperwork was simple busy work that he did in less than a day.

"I heard something on the news about a ring," Kevin said quietly.

"So did I," Marvin replied. "Your friend has checked the county records and there's nothing in the _state_ of New York that indicates they were married, but that doesn't mean they didn't elope somewhere else."

Kevin took a breath as a rush of fear and rage coursed through his veins. Then his phone rang.

 _ **CallerID:** Nazz_

"Yeah?"

 _"Kev?! Are you here yet?!"_

"Yeah, I'm in his room now."

Nazz sighed with relief.

 _"OK, OK. The county prosecutor has just called your buddy here and she says that Sam is asking for **you."**_

"What!?," Kevin hissed into the phone.

 _"Yeah, I know. But you need to get down to the sheriff's office_ _**now.**_ _I don't see us getting to the bottom of this unless we do what he says."_

Kevin groaned and looked over at Edd, who, though he was battered and bruised, seemed to be resting well. But he just got here and Edd had told Eddy that Kevin was to be called! And yet, Sam was still controlling _everything_.

 _ **"Please,** Kevin. If he's asking for __know it's ultimately about **Edd.** Your friend can help Edd get away from him, but I think **you** can **keep** Edd away from him and it's **high time** you **did it."**_

Kevin knew she was right and told her to put his friend on the phone so he could give him the info he needed to get into a interrogation room with Sam.

20 minutes later, Kevin was sitting across from the man that nearly killed his heart and soul.

"You rang?," Kevin asked coolly.

"Yes, it seems that _you_ have stepped in where you don't belong."

Kevin snorted.

"How so?"

 _"My Edd_ , seems to think that there's something wrong with what we have and that I'm a bad person."

"You _are_. He's laying up in ICU because of what you did to him."

"All I did was teach him a lesson."

"ABOUT WHAT!?"

"Love."

"You're sicker than I thought if you think rearranging his face is going to teach him how to love you."

"I _love_ him! NO ONE can do for him what I can! If _you people_ would just leave us well enough alone, he'd see that! But _noooooo!_ You kept _trying_ to contact him and _trying_ to _visit_ and you just _wouldn't_ fuck off!"

Kevin wasn't all that surprised by Sam's outburst. He'd seen it before in open court, interrogation rooms like the one he was sitting in now and and screamed through the back windows of police cars.

"Well, excuse him for having family and friends that care."

"He doesn't _need you_ , _he has_ _me."_

"A lot of good you've done him."

Sam slammed his handcuffed hands down on the table and Kevin rolled his eyes.

"I've done _everything_ for him after _you_ left him alone," he said coldly.

Kevin cocked a brow.

"Is _that_ what he told you?!," he scoffed. "I have _witnesses_ that will swear in open court that the _exact opposite_ happened. And I have a sneaking suspicion that one, you heard what you wanted to hear about our break up and two, that you two were headed down the same path he and I walked and _you_ couldn't take it."

"I am the best thing that ever happened to him, but I _know_ one of you fucktards got it in his head that he should leave _me, ME_ of all people and that will _never_ happen. He _loves_ _me._ He's gonna _marry_ _me_. He just needed me to show him that I'm the best, unlike his _rest."_

Kevin knew that last word was a dig at himself, but he just couldn't let it bother him. Especially since he knew that Sam was speaking out of desperation at this point. The state had ample evidence against him to pursue a case and put him in jail for _life_ if the judge saw fit even without Edd's testimony. Sam's standoff with the police, Edd's injuries and the mess left behind at the condo were enough.

Kevin shook his head and stood to leave. He had had enough. Sam was delusional and Edd would be safe from him soon. Whatever Sam had tried to do wasn't going to work because Kevin didn't care.

"Wait! Where are you going!?," Sam yelled.

"Thinking about heading into the city to get a slice. You want one?"

"Fuck you!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"HE LOVES ME!"

Kevin just walked out of the room and made sure the door slammed loudly behind him. He called up Nazz and told her to call off the search for wedding paperwork as Sam had merely proposed to Edd or had put the ring on his finger during his fit of rage over Edd trying to leave.

 _"Oh, thank God!,"_ she all but _sobbed_ into the phone.

Edd woke up three days later.

Kevin was dozing in the chair he had taken as his own on Edd's left side. When Edd woke up, even though his eyes were still swollen, he could see that Kevin was by his side and it made his heart sing. Giving Kevin's hand a couple of light, weak squeezes, he managed to get the redhead to wake up and he immediately crawled into the bed and pulled Edd close.

Edd's _everything hurt_. And _crying_ hurt most of all, but he couldn't help but let it out. Kevin hit the _Call Button_ , and a nurse came down to suck the snot and blood out of his nose, give him an ice pack for his aching eyes and alert his doctor that he was awake. Two days later he was in a general recovery room and talking to the detective assigned to his case. And between what Double D told them, coupled with Sam's many written statements on the matter, they pulled together the full story what happened between Sam and Edd.

Sam slowly started to isolate him away from his friends and family all through college. By the time he graduated from Cornell, all he had from his life before Sam was his mother and his cactus. He regifted his former life to his friends and then one by one, they were all but cut off. And when Elaine started to notice how Sam monopolized his time, she spoke to her son about it at length.

"Love doesn't take away, it adds," she told him.

In the weeks leading up to her death, she and Sam had been fighting about how Edd was living his life. All he did was work and come home. If he went out _alone_ , it was for quick trips to the grocery store, otherwise, he was with Sam at all times. Such an existence wasn't healthy. When she came over for Sunday dinner a week before Christmas like she always did, Sam sent Edd to the store for a few things that he wanted for dinner at the last minute. When Edd came home, she was dead. No one and nothing could _prove_ Sam had killed her, but _no one_ could shake the feeling that he had.

And that's when Sam started hitting Edd. Every little thing set him off. He broke Edd's right wrist after he came back from the conference in Tallahassee and Edd was dependent on him for _weeks_ because he was right handed and couldn't do _anything_ without extra help. In that time, Sam became very calculated in how he treated Edd in public so that Edd was convinced that when Sam got mad at him in private it was his fault. And things went well for a while, so Edd readily accepted Sam's proposal about four months ago. Which was when Kevin had gotten Edd's retainer and drew up all his legal paperwork for him. But things came to a head a week ago. Sam found copies of the paperwork that Edd had hidden in the house and _lost it_. Not only had Edd set up Eddy as his executor and his father as his _only_ heir with Eddy and Ed as the next in line should Marvin die or otherwise become incapacitated, _Kevin_ was the attorney on record to help Eddy execute Edd's estate. So Sam beat Edd with the plan to patch him up and help him recover from his injuries himself. That would prove to Edd that he didn't need _anyone but Sam_.

"I'm going to show you that I'm _the only one you'll ever need_ ," he told him. "And all those other _people_ will choke on their peaches because _apples_ is where it's _at._ And you can tell them that I said it."

After a flurry of odd texts coming from _Sam_ of all people, Eddy called Edd. Double D dismissed it as Sam being stressed out over not feeling as loved by Edd as he should be, but then he over heard a conversation between Sam and his dad as he asked for some time off so they could _reconnect_ because if they didn't get away soon, Sam was going to _snap him like a twig,_ but he'd make sure that he'd graft him to the Hughes family tree when he was done. And that _finally_ scared Edd enough to leave. He called Eddy with his warning and packed a bag and was walking out the door when Sam grabbed his arm and for the first time, Edd hit him back. The detectives and the rest of the country knew what happened after that.

Evidence, witness and Edd's and Sam's own statements gathered, the trial was scheduled with no need for Edd to testify and Kevin went back to Georgia, while Marvin took Edd back to Utah with him. A year later, Sam was convicted and sentenced to life in prison.

18 months later, Edd was standing at the front door Kevin's house in Savannah, Georgia.

"Google?"

"Have you ever heard of private listings?"

Kevin stepped to the side to let the bright eyed engineer into his home. It was classic Queen Anne Victorian townhome that Kevin had converted from a duplex to one massive house. It was brightly lit in a way that gave the place a light, airy ambiance, with an open floor plan and a _ton_ of space. With six bedrooms, four full baths and two half baths, it begged to be a home that it's owner entertained in. And he did. Every Thanksgiving and Memorial Day weekend, the entire cul-de-sac, save Edd, would come to visit. He hosted Savannah's local chapter of the Georgia Bar every month and his fraternity brothers came to visit every Fourth of July and Labor Day weekend. And every Saturday night, he and a couple of the guys from the office and his motorcycle riding club would play poker at his house. And his Superbowl party was _the place to be_.

"I _have_ heard of private listings, but how else would you find me if I did that?"

"Eddy."

And Kevin blushed. Eddy had always been the one that kept Kevin abreast of what was going on with Edd as best he could. And apparently he'd done the same for Double D.

"So what brings you to Savannah?," Kevin asked as he pulled a Coke and a water from his refrigerator. His grin was wide when Edd took the Coke from him instead of the water.

"My therapist."

Kevin cocked a brow. He knew after Edd got out of the hospital and moved to Utah, his dad had put him in physical and talk therapy. It would be easy to get his body back in working order. But having spent 8 plus years with the sociopath that was Sam Hughes, and surviving his near murder attempt had to have worn on Edd's psyche. But to have followed his therapist across the country to continue to receive help meant that Edd trusted and _needed_ this person.

"Yes, she says that in order to _really_ heal, I need to go and find what I lost that made me think that Sam was a good substitute. So here I am."

Kevin's eyes went _wide_ and his jaw nearly dropped at Edd's last four words. Partly because he barely heard him, partly because he couldn't believe he heard what he said.

 _"Oh, Edd,"_ Kevin breathed as he drew Edd in for the hug he had wanted to give him since he let him go all those years ago.

"I'm _sorry,_ Kevin," Edd sobbed into his chest.

"It's _not_ your fault, Edd," Kevin whispered into bright, luscious ebony curls. "It will _never_ be your fault. You couldn't have known things would turn out this way."

"But it _is_. I was nearly _killed_ because I was so busy trying to not be hurt by you or hurt you!"

"You of all people should know that you can't always know what's gonna happen next. Think of it as..."

"Don't you dare say that this is just some grand lesson in love!"

"I was going to say to think of this as a lesson in the unpredictability of _life,"_ Kevin said as he pulled his face out of Edd's hair and looked down at those blue eyes that always reminded him of bright, clear, happy skies because that's how he felt when he looked into them. _"Shit happens_ , Edd. And you've _survived it_. Remember how Todd and all those other jackasses from the soccer team were giving you hell when we started dating?"

Edd nodded.

"What did you do?"

"Ignore them for the most part, but then I had that fight with Jack Nelson and got suspended."

"Yeah, _you_ fought back and people stopped fucking with you. You gave every other thing your best shot before that fight just like with Sam, but when push comes to shove, you took the best course of action you knew how and you're _still here_ because of it."

"But my _mother...,"_ and Edd _sobbed_ anew.

Kevin pulled him close again.

"I know, _I know._ And I'm _so_ sorry, Edd. I won't tell you what she would want from you or think of you now. But I will tell you that I think that she wouldn't have said what she said about the whole situation unless she meant it. She loved you Edd and wanted what was best for you. I know she had a fucked up way of showing it sometimes, but she did mean well right up to the very end."

Edd softy cried into Kevin's chest. While he had been able to finally properly grieve his mother's death lately, the loss of her only made him feel more pain over his pushing Kevin away. Even she thought their breakup was silly, but readily accepted Sam because she felt that his personality was more suited to Edd's than Kevin's. She had been right, but oh, so _wrong._ And when she finally saw the light for herself, Sam snuffed it out and took her out, too.

All Edd had at that point was her and then she was gone. Everyone else was gone because of him, and even though they tried to hang on, Sam wouldn't have it. And yet, Kevin was the _only one_ who made sure that Edd knew under no uncertain terms that he was there for him and would help in anyway he could. Now all Edd wanted was for Kevin to help heal his heart and forgive him for causing so much pain in his own.

"Kevin, I won't pretend to think that my showing up here means that we can start over, but I do hope you can forgive me."

"Nope."

Edd gasped in shock and went to step away, but Kevin held on tight.

"I'm not gonna forgive you, because there's nothing for you to be forgiven for. I told you that I love you and that I thought our breakup was stupid but that I would always be there for you. I meant it then and I still do now. You had your reasons for doing things the way you did and I can understand that. But understand that I never gave up on us because there was never anything to give up. I'm just hoping that you see it now, too."

And Edd just _clung_ to Kevin as he _sobbed_. Deep in the back of his mind, he knew Kevin never gave up on them. Not out of spite, but because, like Kevin said, there was nothing to give up on. They were always going to be OK, it was just a matter of making the worlds that kept them apart make their ways around the sun and bring them back together again. Kevin's trip was just as long as Edd's and probably lonely, but he held on. Edd's trip was _Hell_ , but he knew that if Kevin would have him in _his_ world again, this next go round would be _Heavenly_.

"I do."

 _"Thank God,"_ Kevin breathed out as he brought Edd in for a kiss he'd been waiting a _decade_ to give him.

And in the heart of the peachiest state in America, two worlds were brought back together, _separate ways_ made into _one_ and love renewed once more.


	38. Mr Brightside

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by Mr Brightside by The Killers. This is a KevEdd tale.**

Edd _squealed with glee_ as his head hit the pillow and _moaned_ slightly as Kevin pulled out of him. Kevin chuckled as he laid his head in the crook of Edd's shoulder.

"You gonna be alright?," he asked gently after a moment of two of basking in their afterglow.

"I'll be fine," Edd said breathlessly.

He smiled softly to himself as Kevin grabbed a couple of tissues from the box on the nightstand and wiped off Edd's chest and stomach before cleaning himself up. They cuddled up for a few minutes and Kevin ran his fingers through Edd's curly hair. Then Edd's phone rang. The ravenette rolled his eyes, but Kevin moved to get out of the bed.

"I'll get it."

"Thank you," Edd said sweetly.

Kevin just snickered as Edd burrowed further into the sheets and blankets.

"It's _your mom_ ," Kevin whispered as he handed him the phone. Edd winced as he quickly sat up, eyes _wide,_ and prayed that his voice wouldn't give him away as he answered the phone.

"Hello, Mother?...I'm studying at Kevin's (he threw a pillow at Kevin's head as the redhead snorted at Edd's _very white lie_ )...This weekend? I actually have a swim meet this weekend. I sent you the schedule a week ago...Uh, huh...Sunday? I usually have a movie day with Ed and Eddy. Yes, I'm _still hanging out with them_. They're _my friends, Mother_... _Yes, Kevin is_ a friend, too, but I have already made plans with Ed and Eddy and he understands this...I _can do_ brunch. (he snaps his fingers at Kevin and motions to him to get him a pen and paper, and smiles gratefully as Kevin takes notes for him) At Carmichael's...Noon. Yes, I will see you there. Love you, too. Goodbye, Mother."

He ends the call with a sigh and collapses back into the bed.

"Soooo, your parents are coming back to town?," Kevin grinned.

 _"Dear Lord, that was a close one!"_

"What? Like, they're gonna _hear_ us fucking from the other side of the world? We just got done, D."

Edd shot him a look.

 _"Must_ you be so _crass_ about it?"

Kevin snorted.

"You _lied_ to _your mother_ , D. Me being _crass_ is _nothing_ compared to _that."_

Then a car was heard pulling in the driveway. Kevin peeked out the window.

 _"Shit!_ It's Amanda."

"What!?," Edd screamed as he jumped up and nearly fell out of the bed.

"Easy there, D," Kevin said as he went over to help Edd up and started handing him his clothes.

"Easy for you to say!"

"Says the guy who _wants_ me to plow his ass."

"KEVIN!"

Kevin just snorted again.

"Take your time. For all she knows, I'm in the shower and you didn't feel comfortable answering the door."

"Your room smells like _sex,_ Kevin."

 _"And God, do I love it,"_ he smirked.

Edd rolled his eyes. But Kevin came to his side and helped him get his shirt back on.

"Look, don't worry about her. Since she drove herself, my parents are gonna know as soon as they get home that she's here and means that we _have_ to stay in the living room. She knows this. So she won't know a thing about my room," he said as he kissed Edd's temple.

Edd sighed as his stomach _lurched_. Kevin took his paler than usually expression in and knew he was stressing again.

"Where's my _Mr Brightside?,"_ he asked sweetly.

Edd _tried_ to frown, but it came out as a smirky pout at Kevin's sweet words and tone. Edd was _always_ looking on the _bright side_ of things.

 _"There he is,"_ Kevin grinned. "Let's finish getting you back together and let the wanna be Queen Bee in."

Edd snorted.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Kevin just rolled his eyes and threw the pillow Edd had thrown at him back at Edd. But Edd was the school's reigning Dodgeball Champion and the state's AP All American ranked pitcher missed as Edd expertly swerved on him. But the QB could tackle and Amanda was stuck waiting on Kevin's front porch for a good ten minutes because Edd couldn't and wouldn't dodge Kevin's kisses.

It wasn't like Kevin was cheating on Amanda with _him_. She was just another girl on the long list of girls eager to get close to the redhead. But the cul-de-sac had built a fence around each other that only _they_ could get in and out of. _No one_ messed with The Eds. Nazz and Sarah screened every girl that got within a noticeable radius of any of the guys. The Kankers would fight off _anyone_ who they felt over stepped their bounds with any of their cul-de-sac neighbors. The boys would all play wingman, but ran interference for the girls. _Amanda didn't stand a chance._ Between Nazz as Kevin's best friend and Double D as the level headed and insightful reader of people, she _knew_ that she had to stay on their good side for Kevin to even _acknowledge_ her.

Nazz didn't like her, though. Considered her a _social climber_. Kevin deserved better than that. He knew that, which is why he was secretly dating _Edd_. They had gone from being friends to _bros_ to _more_ between freshman and junior year. Edd was _out_ and had been since Spring Break of sophomore year. He didn't mind secretly dating Kevin, it was less drama as far as he was concerned, considering he was already _out,_ but he did mind keeping _who he was_ a secret. Kevin, just like Eddy, Ed and the rest of the cul-de-sac was just another friend who stood by and supported him.

At school, he had Ang, Nat and Rave, but there was nothing like your mini family of friends at home. And he loved nothing more than to walk out of Kevin's house as another girl walked in, knowing that _he_ had the redhead. Didn't make it easy to deal with sometimes, though.

After their brief wrestling match, they got dressed again and Kevin gave him a long, leisurely kiss goodbye in his room before he walked him to the front door. Amanda's smile for Edd as Kevin opened the door was _fake_ and both boys knew it, but she was already there, so might as well deal with it. The ruse was that Kevin and Edd studied together as they were neighbors and athletes, which meant they had the same before and after school schedule and a lot of the the same classes. It just made sense. But they had been spending most of their afternoons since Christmas break of junior year making out. By Spring Break they were having sex. So. Much. Sex. If it wasn't for study hall and the fact that Kevin's parents worked in town and therefore were home in the evenings and the fact that he was an early riser, Edd often wondered if he'd ever get his homework done because Kevin's _everything_ was such a _distraction_ and he had to have him. He was a craving really and if Edd didn't get his _fix_ , he was a madman and that just wasn't good.

So they made a schedule. Saturdays were to be a free day for them both to catch up on homework, hang out with their friends or putz around at home, but they had a standing movie date, be it at either of their houses or the movie theater, if there wasn't a school event going on instead. Sundays, Double D hung out with Ed and Eddy. School afternoons were _just for them._ No interruptions. Everyone understood. The school's two top athletes _could not_ be distracted from the one thing that distracted them from the sports they participated in. Or so everyone thought. For themselves it meant no homework, no studying. They'd talk, makeout, watch Netflix and at least twice a week, ended up naked until the girl du jour showed up or their alarms went off giving them 30 minutes to pull themselves together before Kevin's parents came home.

And so far things were working well. _Very well._

"Hey, Edd," Amanda said brightly. "You ready for that test in Trig?"

"As I'll ever be. _Til prochaine fois que, mon ami,_ Kevin," he said as he waved goodbye to his secret _lover_. (Til next time, my friend)

 _"Hasta luego,_ Edd."

Amanda rolled her eyes and walked in the house with a huff. Kevin and Edd snicker and mouth their _I love yous_ to one another before Edd crossed the street to go into his own home and Kevin went back inside.

As Edd made himself dinner, he wondered as he usually did about how things how gotten this far. He still had a good sense of control over the situation. He was _out_ but he was safe. He had his friends, his parents, when they were home anyways, and a school faculty and staff that had a pretty good handle on dealing swiftly with bullies. And he had _Kevin_. The cul-de-sac's resident _cool kid_ , his former bully, but one of the first to ever stand up for him to the biggest bully they'd ever met, was his _boyfriend_. Of sorts. _Definitely_ his _lover_. He loved him in _all_ the ways. And while Edd chalked up _most_ of it as hormonal, he couldn't deny his true feelings for Kevin. He loved the redhead as much as Kevin loved him.

But he wondered if what they were doing was as OK for Kevin as it was for him. Since Christmas break of freshman year, he'd roll his eyes and push off all the girls that would fling themselves at him and get _testy_ whenever anyone tried to express an interest in Edd. He'd been on a few dates until Kevin made his first move the summer before junior year. A simple hug goodbye turned into Kevin's face _inches_ from his. The look in the redhead's piercing green eyes was all it took.

"If you want _us_ to be a thing, Kevin, I'm OK with that. But, are _you ready_ for what this means?"

And then it hit him what it would mean to _date_ Edd. And Edd smiled knowingly.

"How about we just be quiet for a while?," Edd suggested.

Like hell he was going to let one of the hottest guys in school get away! And this would give them both time to feel each other and the situation out.

That was a over a year and a half ago. Between school, their friends, their activities, their parents and _life_ , it was easy to be quiet. But then Amanda showed up and had gotten bolder. Prom was coming and Nazz and Kevin had planned to go together right up until Justin Marshall asked her to go with him at the Sadie Hawkins Dance. Kevin told her she'd be an idiot _not_ to go with him. Next to Kevin, the tall, shaggy haired brunette with _cool as steel_ grey eyes was the hottest guy in school. And with Nazz out of the way, Amanda was moving in for the kill.

Kevin's parents hadn't a clue about how _deep_ Kevin and Edd's relationship was. They considered themselves as open minded and tolerant as any 21st century _adult_ let alone parent, so the boys friendship didn't bother them. In fact, they encouraged it as a way to help Kevin make it up to Edd for being his bully for so long. But since Nazz wasn't going to Prom with Kevin, and Amanda kept coming around, they wondered why he hadn't asked her to prom yet. Kevin brushed them and her off and another dinner with Amanda came and went with both teens being dateless to the biggest dance of their lives and Kevin's mom wondering if she'd ever get grandchildren out of her _cold footed_ son.

Eddy stopped by to get some advice on how to deal with Lee going nuts over trying to organize their Prom night _and_ deal with her sisters' dates. And when Double D opened the door for Eddy to leave, he noticed that Amanda was _finally_ leaving Kevin's. She'd wrapped herself around him as he tried to put her off into a sideways hug.

And it made Edd _sick_.

Apprehensive blue met apologetic green.

Then it hit him. He couldn't be quiet anymore.

The next day at school, it became apparent by lunch time that Amanda was _done._ Instead of trying to get a seat at Kevin's table, she sashayed her way to Lance Thompson's table, in direct view of _everyone_. Eddy snickered and rolled his eyes as Kevin looked surprised and then literally shrugged it off.

"So, Sir Lance gets a date to the dance," Ed said.

"Looks that way," Double D sighed.

Lance was a junior on the basketball team with Rolf and the point guard was a phenom. And had the attitude that went along with his basketball prowess. Where Kevin and even Justin were a bit modest about their skills on any field of play, Lance was the biggest trash talker in school. And for a hottie like Amanda to give up on _Kevin_ and go for _Lance_ instead was _bound_ to cause rumors to _fly_ around the school.

The Ed's table was right across from Lance's. They'd sometimes sit with Kevin and the rest of their friends at a table towards the front of the cafeteria, but on days when Double D _knew_ that either of his friends had a test or quiz coming up in their next class, he'd take them to the table in a quieter corner to help them cram. Today it was Ed's turn. And the 3X5 notecards that had his history test's bullet points on them became an afterthought in the wake of Amanda making herself at home next to Lance instead of Kevin like she'd been doing for the past two and half months.

But _the best_ thing about this particular table, according to _Ed_ anyways, was that it was right across from the food line's doors. It made it easy to load up for seconds or even thirds if he had enough time. Today, he got seconds, but not like how he thought he'd would.

"So, it looks like the future Prom Queen has _finally_ decided to set herself next to her King," Lance grinned as he took his bookbag off the seat next to him so Amanda could sit next to him.

"I guess you can say that," Amanda said flirtatiously as she gave Edd a bit of a side eye.

"Man, Barr ain't gonna get nowhere hanging out with those jokers," Lance said as he caught a good look at who she was looking at.

"What makes you say that, Thompson?"

The Eds and Lance's table snapped their heads up to see who was defending Kevin _and The Eds_.

 _Rave._

 _"Ho. Ly. Shit,"_ Eddy breathed.

Ed and Double D just _stared._

Rave was standing with his lunch tray at the end of Lance's table and having a stare down with the jock.

"I'll take that, Sweet'ums," Nat grinned as he took Rave's tray from him, gave him a kiss on the cheek and nearly _ran_ to his spot at Kevin's table so he could sit down and watch his man _read_ Lance like a book.

If Lance is a phenom on the basketball court, Rave was one on stage. And off it, too, for that matter.

"I'm _waiting,"_ Rave said as he crossed his arms and went to stand next to Lance.

"Ugh. I ain't got shit to say to you, man," Lance said as he turned his attention back to his pizza.

Rave just grinned and from the other side of the lunch room, Nat _squealed_. Rave turned his head to give the over-reactive, teal haired teen a wink and a smirk and Nat fell off the bench.

"I LOVE YOU!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Then Rave shimmed his slim frame between Lance and Amanda, moved Lance's lunch tray out of the way and sat cross legged in front of him.

"Like I said, _I'm waiting_ on _why_ you seem to think that Kevin won't get anywhere in life hanging out with people who have been his _neighbors_ since they were in fucking elementary school and _the only ones in this bitch_ next to _me_ ( _"And me!,"_ Nat shouted) _of course_ who have the moxie to be who they _really_ are. If _anything_ people like you are the losers for _not_ hanging out with them."

"Pssh, whatever, man! You weren't here when they were pulling scams and shit and trying to get everybody for their change," Lance said as he stood up to glare down at Rave.

Rave snickered.

"You're still on about _that?!_ They haven't pulled a scam since eighth fucking grade, you asshole! And if it wasn't for them, _none_ of the booster clubs here would be doing as well as they are. _You owe them_ some goddamn gratitude."

"I don't owe those gay boys shit!"

The lunch room gasped and Rave just laughed. And Edd felt _really sick_. He was scared Rave would actually _hit_ Lance. He didn't want to be the cause of any violence, even in his defense.

"One, only Double D is gay. And two, you owe him the most. How'd you think y'all got your new jersey's and shit? Who the fuck do you think organized the teams equipment room? Who makes sure _everyone_ who thinks playing a sport here is quote on quote _cool_ has their shit together?! EDD DOES! But when he leaves this year, I bet your ass will wishing you'd been a little more grateful to him for what he's done."

"I ain't wishing for shit! Typical gay boy _wishing_ for shit. I'm a _man_ , I get shit done."

"I guess you're right," Rave shrugged. Turning his attention to Edd, he said, "When's the next basketball game?"

"N-Next Saturday."

"Last one of the season right?"

Edd nodded.

"Wanna catch a movie? Lance here is telling me that the team doesn't need _gay boys_ like you anymore."

Then the reality of Edd's help started to settle in for Lance's teammates, and the table _exploded_ with them protesting Edd's sudden departure. Rave continued to stare the point guard down.

"FINE!," Lance shouted as he sat back down. _"I get it._ Ugh."

"That's what I thought," Rave said and then he leaned in and gave Lance a _hard_ smooch on the mouth, as Nat gave a low wolf whistle. He smirked as he took in the look of _utter horror_ on Lance's face. "Ugh, you are a _terrible_ kisser. No wonder you're single. You might want to get another date, Mandy," he said as he grimaced and walked away.

Nat stood up and gave his usual applause to Rave doing _anything._ When the actor reached the table, he let Nat envelope him in a tight hug before he shoved a tater tot in his face so Nat would let him go. And Double D had a hell of a time getting Ed's attention back on his history test after all that, but after Sarah came by to check on them and to remind Ed _he'd_ be history if he didn't pass, Ed got back on task.

At Kevin's table, they gleefully relived Rave's _Lance read down._

"You _know_ what this means, though, right, Kev?," Ang asked.

Kevin cocked a brow at her.

"That _you're_ gay."

"What?," Nazz asked.

"Look, I know we're all cool with whatever, but we're dealing with small minds here. Rave going balls to the walls for them like that _and_ bringing _Big Red_ here into it, can only mean _he's_ gay, too."

 _"And if I am?!"_

Ang's jaw _dropped_ , Nazz choked on her Sprite, what looked like a sheep's eyeball fell of Rolf's fork as the farmer was too shocked to properly get it on the fork as he _stared_ at his long time best friend, Nat _squealed_ , and Rave cocked an eyebrow of his own.

"Then you are," Rave said simply with a shrug.

Nat fed him a tater tot as he gave him an Eskimo kiss.

"My man's so smart."

"I guess," Rave said with an eye roll.

Nat's squeal caught Double D's attention as it always did. What had him intrigued was everyone at the table _staring at Kevin in shock_. And then the redhead caught his eye.

Curious blue met... _honest green._ And Edd's heart _sank, then soared._ But only for a split second.

Shoving what was left of his lunch in Ed's general direction, he stood and said, "Watch my things for me, would you please, gentlemen?," as he walked away.

Eddy eyeballed him curiously, but Ed was just happy for extra fries and blueberries.

Walking straight to Kevin's table, the redhead held his breath, but was shocked when Edd walked up to _Rave_ and not _him._

"Can I speak with you for moment, James? _Privately,_ please?"

Rave just shrugged again before wiping his hands on a napkin and then tossing the napkin in Nat's face.

"Courtyard?"

"Courtyard?"

They made their way to the courtyard that was right outside the lunchroom, but was in the dead center of the school's main pathways that connected the classrooms to the gym, lunchroom and auditorium. It was a beautiful garden with plenty of benches and tables and when the weather was nice, like it was today, students and teachers would eat in it. Thankfully, it was empty.

"What's up, E?"

"Kevin just came out didn't he?"

Edd was _panicked._

"Well, aren't we perceptive?," Rave smirked. _"And_ it looks like _somebody_ has a little crush."

 _"Something_ like that," Edd said as he sat down on a bench, threw his head back and ran his hands down his face.

 _"Something?"_

Edd sat up and leaned his arms on his thighs as he turned his head to look up at Rave. His face was _pink_ and his blue eyes told a thousand secrets. Plus, he was breathing like he had run a marathon. Rave blinked a couple of times before it hit him.

 _Kevin was dating Edd._

 _"WHOA!"_

 _"James, please!"_

"Damn, you two are _good_. You _know_ he and Nat are like Cagney and Lacey. Nat hasn't said shit, which means he _doesn't know! Hoooooly fuck!"_

Edd just whined as he put his face in his hands again.

"How long?," the actor asked gently as he came to sit down next to Edd.

"Since summer before last, so, 18 months, give a couple weeks and a day or so."

Rave's jaw _dropped_ and then he started laughing hysterically.

 _"Wow!"_

 _"I know,"_ Edd whined again.

"You fucking yet?"

 ** _"JAMES!"_**

"I'll take that as a _resounding, 'YES!,'"_ Rave practically _sang._

 _"Oh, God,_ " Edd murmured into his palms.

"Do you love him?," Rave asked gently as he pulled Edd's hands away from his face.

Edd bit his lip and fiddled with his thumbs as he nodded.

"Does he know?"

Another nod.

"Does he love you?"

"Y-Yes," Edd said quietly as he sat back on his hands and nervously kicked his legs.

He looked like a kid who was trying not to be in trouble with his mom and it was adorable. Rave snickered.

"I can see why. You're fucking adorable."

Edd just rolled his eyes.

"Look, Edd, just because he came out to _us_ doesn't mean he came out to _everyone_. And I bet good money that in the next 10 minutes, there'll be another ten girls who'll be trying to get him to take _them_ to the Prom."

Edd sighed. Rave was right. Kevin was out to just his _friends, not the_ _whole school._ So he was still _safe._

 _But did he really want to be?_

At that moment, Kevin came into the courtyard. He couldn't wait til after school to see what Edd had to talk to _Rave_ about and he was tired of playing 20 questions with Nat and Nazz about his sexuality.

"Speak of the devil," Rave said once he saw why Edd looked like a deer in headlights. "I'm out. Take care of him, Kev, or I'll make sure Eddy cuts you."

Kevin rolled his eyes, but he gave a small flinch and Rave smirked as he walked away.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I told them."

"I know."

Kevin walked over to where Edd was sitting and in two quick moves had Edd straddling his lap.

"Wanna go to Prom with me?," he asked once he knew Edd was comfortable in his usual position of his head on Kevin's shoulder and his arms around his waist.

Edd gave a small gasp, but then he nodded _furiously_.

"So what are we wearing?," he giggled.

"I dunno!," Edd sobbed.

Kevin pulled him off his shoulder so he could look him in the eye.

 _"Edd."_

 _"Do you know what you're doing?!_

 _"No, and you don't either!,"_ Kevin said with a small laugh.

Edd sighed and Kevin wiped his tears away.

"You know I'm right.

Edd rolled his eyes.

"I love you, Edd. It'll be alright."

 _And for the first time ever in public_ , Edd threw his arms around Kevin's neck and pulled him into a tight hug. It was Kevin's favorite type of _Double D hug._ And the jock melted into it.

Then the bell rang, but neither boy moved. Edd had study hall next period and Kevin had gym. Being the captain of the football and baseball teams gave him some leeway in when he showed up to class. Edd was the smartest kid in their class _and_ the whole school, as well as the faculty's favorite student. As long as they knew he was in the building, they didn't care too much about when or in some cases even _if_ he came to class. So they both knew they could spare a few minutes.

A couple of minutes later, Ed came with Double D's messenger bag.

"Thanks for the blueberries, Double D!," he said brightly as he handed Edd his bag.

"You're welcome, Ed."

"You let _him_ have _your blueberries!?,"_ Kevin asked, barely able to contain his hurt and shock.

"I was a bit distressed and his my friend, Kevin!"

 _"I'm your boyfriend!"_

"I'll make you blueberry cupcakes when we get home."

"I want strawberry shortcake," Kevin pouted.

"It's a deal," Edd said sweetly as he kissed his nose.

But he also noticed that his tall, liked name friend hadn't moved from his spot next to the bench he was _sharing_ with Kevin. As a matter of fact, his face looked _angry_.

Then he looked around him through the windows that surrounded the courtyard. Large groups of students were staring at them from their side of the glass.

"Good, you find 'em, Lumpy!," Eddy called from the door. He lazily walked up to his best friend and sighed.

"I swear, Barr...," Eddy said as he stood as tall as he could before Kevin cut him off.

"I know, I know," Kevin said as he rolled his eyes.

"As long as we have an _understanding,"_ Eddy said seriously.

"We're _fine_ , _Skipper,"_ Kevin said as he cut his eyes at the shortest of The Eds.

Eddy looked taken aback but shrugged.

"Look, _do you, but Kev..."_

 _"I know."_

 _"Good._ Let's go, Lumpy. That history test isn't gonna take itself."

A good minute later, the bell rang again and the lookyloo's scattered and Kevin snickered as Edd hid his blushing face in Kevin's chest.

"Wanna come watch me in gym?"

"Showoff."

"Oh, c'mon, Edd! What else are you gonna do?!'

"My homework! You are rather distracting, Sir, and I'd rather get it _done_ while I have the chance to do it. I will _not_ be accused of having senioritist."

Kevin snickered.

"So come watch me in gym _and_ do your homework in the bleachers. I don't get to see you enough as it is. _Please?"_

Given Edd's weakness to those green eyes looking _so sad_ and firm lips in a _pout,_ Edd _had_ to give in.

 _"Fine!_ But no showing off! I don't want you to hurt yourself. People are going to be talking anyways," Edd said as he stood and offered Kevin his hand that Kevin gleefully took.

And as they walked back into the school, Edd felt _free_ from his self imposed cage, but still safe and Kevin squeezing his hand made him feel _loved_. There were looks and stares from the stragglers, skippers and students looking out of the classrooms to see who was in the hall, but neither cared. Edd had Kevin and Kevin had his _Mr Brightside._


	39. California King Bed

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by my emotions, wine and California King Bed by Rhianna. This is a KevEdd tale.**

"Kevin is this _really necessary?,"_ Edd asked with a knowing grin on his face.

His husband was laid _stretched out_ on a California King size bed in the middle of the furniture store.

"Yes. Yes, it is, Babe. C'mon! Lay down with me! You'll see!," Kevin _gleefully_ replied.

Edd sighed and crawled across the long bed to _sit_ next to Kevin.

"I want this one!," the redhead squealed as he wrestled Edd into a snuggle next to him.

 _"I can tell._ But can we even get it in the house?!"

Kevin made a face and Edd snickered.

"Well, we _do_ have beds that come in pieces so you can get it in your house," the sales lady said as she took a note of the bed's size against the notes she had been taking since Kevin and Edd walked in and explained their situation.

Kevin squealed again and Edd groaned. This is _not_ what the ravenette had in mind. _Not at all._

They grew up together. They spent their childhood fighting, _making up_ and eventually just figuring out that they wanted the same thing out of life: to be accepted. In their acceptance of one another, a friendship grew. They were each other's confidants and wingmen when they came out sophomore year. But sometime between junior and senior, love started to blossom. Junior year of college, they moved in together. Their first bed was a standard full sized bed. So many cuddles were had in that bed. Kind of because they had to. Kevin is 6'5 to Edd's 5'10. They were as big as the bed was _alone,_ let alone _together_. When they got married two years ago, they upgraded to a Queen sized bed. Eddy got a busted jaw for his crack about two _queens_ sharing a _Queen_ sized bed. As such, to make it up to them, when he got to be the manager of Peach City's largest furniture store, he offered them a hell of a deal on anything they wanted for the next year. 50% off anything they wanted up front, _plus_ any sales already in effect. And the first thing they _just had_ to get _just had_ to be a bed.

It wasn't for a lack of trying. Edd wanted a new entertainment center in their living room and new furniture for their shared home office. But then the bed _broke_. It was a date night to remember. They'd both been busy. Edd working as the on call pediatrician at the hospital on top of being a new pediatrician at the biggest pediatric office in Peach Creek. Kevin had just opened his own ad and marketing agency in Peach City. 100+ hour work weeks meant little to no time with each other. One doesn't survive on phone calls and texts no matter how sexy they are. But Edd managed to get done with his round in the pediatrician pool with the hospital a week early. And Kevin pulled the biggest client in town. They _had_ to celebrate.

Dinner was had at Kevin's favorite Irish pub. Edd insisted they take a cab to and from the pub and his foresight saved them a ton in DUI tickets, but the cab driver is probably still in shock. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. They tumbled into the house and then Kevin tossed Edd on the bed with enough force to shake the bed's foundation. When he toppled over next to Edd, the frame _broke_. Edd was OK with getting a new frame, if the frame breaking didn't nearly destroy the mattress. That night of drunken sex was _epic,_ but a hangover _and_ a busted mattress _does not_ make for a great morning.

So now they're in a furniture store and all the mattresses are on sale. And Eddy told his sales people to give them the red carpet treatment. Edd half expected a glass of wine or bourbon to appear as they wandered around the store.

Now Kevin has them laying in the middle of the biggest bed either had ever seen. And they're about it get it for a _song_. _If_ Edd says yes.

 _"Please, Babe?,_ " Kevin pleaded. "We need the space."

Kevin was right. A Queen sized bed wasn't as tight as a full sized bed, but it was still _tight_. Edd was looking at the _regular_ King sized beds. In particular, a bed _set_ that he thought would look really good in their master suite. It had classic clean lines which he loved, but was modern looking, too, which is what Kevin would want.

But Kevin wants this _giant bed_ more.

Edd sighed.

"Pick a side."

Kevin giggled as he found his own side, which made the opposite side Edd's.

"You're all the way over _there,"_ Edd whined.

Kevin had to be _at least_ three feet away. He sighed and met Edd in the middle of the bed, leaving them with _at least_ two feet of bed space on either side.

"Think of it as room for all the kids you want us to adopt," Kevin grinned.

Edd made a face and Kevin snickered.

Edd wanted kids. Kevin just said he was OK with the idea as long as he could make his own sports team of some sort out of it. That meant _at least_ a dozen. When Eddy said that kids were _cheaper by the dozen_ Kevin was _sold!_ But he had never pulled the _kid card_ in any of their major decision making ideas, besides their house, until now. The house had 4 bedrooms. One for them, two for any kids and a home office. _Perfect_.

Now Kevin is suggesting they get a _giant bed_ to cuddle their kids in. Edd is starting to crack. And Kevin _knows_ it.

 _Pleading green met pensive blue_.

 _Pout_ met **thin, firm line.**

 _And then,_ he batted those beautiful, near fluorescent eyelashes at him.

Edd's _screwed_.

"Argh!"

"He said, 'Argh!' That means YES!"

Edd face palmed and Eddy smirked as he came out of his office.

"Looks like you're getting the _California King bed,_ huh, D?"

Double D shot his best friend a look and Eddy put up his hands defensively.

"Look, you _know_ that this is one of our better mattresses, so it's a good deal. But you're gonna need a new bedroom set and sheets, too. And we're the only place in town that has that 3000 thread count you love so much."

"ARGH!," Edd said again as he _stormed_ away.

"We'll take the sheets in _blue,"_ Kevin said. "Where are the bed sets?"

Kevin picked out the bed set as Edd was too frustrated to think properly about it all. But the sheets were soft and the bed set had those classic lines he loved so much. At least Kevin was willing to compromise.

Two weeks later, another date night was had to celebrate Edd's favorite patient being declared in full remission from leukemia and the new ad campaign that Kevin had been working on for _weeks_ being a hit with his client _and_ their customers.

This time they had dinner at Edd's favorite Greek restaurant and Kevin got them a town car with a privacy window. And the bed got put through her paces. And she took it. She took it so well.

When they were done, Edd was wrapped up in his favorite throw at one end of the bed while Kevin laid stretched out on his side of the bed. But when Edd reached for his hand for a post coital hand rub, he had to get up to even make bit of an effort to _reach_ Kevin. When he collapsed halfway up the bed, Kevin looked at him with concern.

"You alright, Babe? Why are you moving? You need to rest," Kevin said as he quickly took Edd's out stretched hand in his and rubbed his knuckles just the way the doctor liked it.

"You're too far away," Edd whined.

Kevin reached over and scooped Edd up in his arms. When he settled him next to himself, he surveyed the bed for himself. He had been a bit away from Edd, but it didn't seem _that_ far. Maybe they were just too used to being _rightnextto_ each other.

"I'm _never_ that far away, Edd."

"Sure seems that way," Edd pouted as he surveyed the bed for himself.

 _"Don't,_ Babe. I'm right here. I'll always be _right here._ Right next to _you."_

Edd grinned as he leaned his head back for a kiss that Kevin sweetly reciprocated.

So Edd settled into life in their very large bed. What always amused him was coming home to see his cat, Esmeralda, in the middle of it. She was a standard black tabby that he found as a kitten near the dumpster at he and Kevin's apartment junior year. Black fur, green eyes and the cutest meow _EVAH_ and even _Kevin_ was taken in by her. Truth be told, she was just as much Kevin's as she was Edd's. She'd always greet him at the door for a head rub, wait next to the mat next to the door as he took off his shoes and then follow him into the kitchen for her _Kevin is home now_ snack. She'd boop Edd on the nose with her head if he had the _audacity_ to lay his head in Kevin's lap. Kevin made them compromise by putting her on his shoulder. His lap would _always_ be reserved for Edd.

But she looked _so small_ in the middle of the bed. Edd wondered if he looked as small as she did in the middle of it because he was slowly starting to feel that way. He was so used to being able to reach out and touch Kevin in the middle of the night. Now cuddles had become too much like _work_. Crawling over to the other side of the bed made him feel _needy_ and he _hated_ to feel like that with Kevin. From the moment Kevin asked him out, he made sure Edd knew how he felt about him and _them_. And he never wavered. Sure, work was stressful and there was nothing like coming home and collapsing into bed. They knew their jobs were _dangerous_ when they took them. But Edd's heart was in helping kids be _well_ and Kevin's was in reaching out to consumers in new and innovative ways. They knew things wouldn't always be this way so it was easy to make the sacrifices that needed to be made. They were still young. They'd survive this.

But what Edd couldn't survive anymore was not knowing when Kevin had come home or _if_ he had come home. The bed was so large that if Edd saw him the next morning it was a shock. Which opened its own can of worms about Edd's insecurities and that he knew wore on Kevin's steadfastness towards him and _them_. Sure, Edd _hated_ getting his sleep disturbed, but he loved Kevin too much to let a few minutes of interrupted sleep bother him when all he wanted was to know his husband was home safe and OK. And it damn near broke his heart when _he'd_ come home from a late shift and crawl into bed and Kevin wouldn't quickly turn over to wrap him up in his arms. And waking Kevin out of a deep sleep wasn't the best idea as he had a tendency to _flail_ as he woke up. Easing into the bed gently woke him enough to get Edd in his embrace. Not so much anymore.

And because their bedtime cuddles were becoming fewer and fewer, their daytime touches were becoming sporadic as well. A forehead kiss here, a quick hand squeeze there. And the conversation had _waned_. They barely spoke. Edd had to find out from a _Facebook article_ that _Nat_ shared that Kevin's firm had taken on a _huge_ contract with the candy factory. When he confronted Kevin about it, Kevin countered that Edd hadn't told him that _he_ had been named Pediatrician of the Year by _the county_. And that he was now ranked as one of the top pediatricians in _the state._

That fight was the first of _many_. For the better part of a year, they went back and forth from not speaking to making up. The roller coaster of rolling in and out of Kevin's embrace made Edd _sick_. And coming home to see Esmeralda in the middle of the bed that they now just _shared_ was making Edd crazy. Marie once told him that his closeness with Kevin would be the death of them.

 _"You can't make it being up under each other all the time. Y'all need some space,"_ she had said.

As for as Edd was concerned, they had _plenty_ of space from each other in their daytime lives. In high school, Kevin had sports while Edd was on the debate and chess team. College was more of the same. Except where Edd had honor society dinners, Kevin had keggers with his fraternity brothers. At night, _in their bed_ , was the time for _just them_. They could cuddle and talk and talk things out if need be and make up and make out and _make love_. _So much love_. But for the loved made in that _California King bed,_ there were more nights where you could cut the tension between the two of them with a knife. Esmeralda would curl up _between them_ , instead of her usual spot at the top of Kevin's pillow. And her purr sounded so sad. When she stopped laying in Kevin's lap because Edd wasn't in it, Kevin knew they had to do _something_. It was one thing to feel like he was losing Edd. He couldn't stand to lose his _Ezzy,_ too.

But the candy factory contract had him at work _late_ into the night. He'd nap in his office and plug in as much work as he could between naps and meetings. He was only home to change clothes or get a change of clothes between work and the gym or the gym and work, he couldn't remember. It had all become such a blur. But he knew that the blur that he and Edd were becoming wasn't one he wanted to be in anymore. Everything with Edd had always been so _clear_. Edd was a _dork_ , but somewhere along the line, Edd became _his dork_. And now he felt like he was losing the dork. He couldn't do that. He just _couldn't_.

But he also couldn't figure out how to keep said dork. He was always working and Edd's regular job and shift work at the hospital kept him super busy as well. Sometimes he'd have Eddy or Ang go feed Esmeralda because he and Edd were just too busy to do it. And they'd always come back with comments about how cute she looked in the middle of their bed.

 _The bed_.

Kevin loved their bed. It was big and comfortable and _spacious_. But it wasn't helping him close the gaps he was having with Edd. And suddenly, Edd's complaints about how it was _too big_ were starting to make sense. Edd was always a quiet person. He couldn't count how many times it seemed that the ravenette would appear seemingly out of thin air. But he always knew when he came to bed. Or, at least he _used to_ know.

So he started to sleep on Edd's side of the bed when he knew Edd was stuck working a late hospital shift. That helped. For a time. Edd had made his own well placed dents on his side of the bed and it was just uncomfortable for Kevin. The middle was a nice compromise, but there was something about his own side of the bed. And so back and forth they went.

When their fifth wedding anniversary rolled around, Kevin decided they needed to get away. A trip to Barbados was planned. And when they got there, the only beds the hotel had available were standards. A standard double, Queen or King. Past experience said to get the King. And their experience in that King bed was what they needed. But it didn't transfer back to Peach Creek. And Edd had _had it_.

One Saturday morning, about three months after their anniversary trip, he woke up _alone_. But Esmeralda's food bowl was full and she had fresh water which meant that Kevin _had_ been home, but Edd didn't know because the damn bed was so damn big that Kevin couldn't have woke him up unless he came to Edd's side of the bed to do it. Edd knew that he was _exhausted_ from another 16 hour shift at the hospital on top of a regular eight hour work day at the pediatric office. But it would have been nice to _know_ that at some point Kevin came home and at least made an _attempt_ to touch him.

As he angrily stripped the bed to wash the linens, he made up his mind. It was time for the bed to _go_. If the bed was keeping Kevin away from him, he'd make sure that the next one they got would make it so Kevin would either outright tell him he was leaving him or that every time he came home, Edd would know that it was to stay because he could ease into his arms like he used to.

So he called Ed at the junkyard. He'd never been more grateful that his friend ran the place in his life.

"I need you to bring a truck and a couple of guys and help me dump off this bed," Double D said when Ed answered the phone.

"You're dumping your bed? Did you and Kevin break it again!?"

Edd went _red_ at Ed's question and _wished_ that _that_ was the reason he was getting rid of it. But the bed was breaking _him_ so it _had. to. go._

"Not exactly. Can you just come over?"

"Sure thing! Give me about an hour."

Ed and his best two man team were over in 45 minutes and Double D insisted on coming with them to make sure the bed was _destroyed_ so it couldn't hurt anyone else. He had them load up the bed set they had bought to go with the giant _heartbreaking_ mattress. It'd make the _perfect_ kindling.

"I can haul it away for _free,_ Double D. But incineration is gonna cost you extra," Ed said when they got to the junkyard.

"What about a bonfire?"

Ed cocked his unibrow at his smartest friend.

Double D just shrugged.

"There isn't a _No Burn_ warning today. Why not?"

Ed sighed and told his men to clear out the firepit. Double D _gleefully_ helped as they broke down the dresser, chest of drawers, night stands, bed frame and then did a dance as Ed and his strongest man tossed the mattress on top. The fire had been started by a switch in Ed's office, as the firepit was basically a giant heater in the ground and he had his guys head back to work as he brought up a couple of lawn chairs and a 6 pack of beer to where Edd was standing next to the firepit and watching his bedroom go down in flames.

He tossed a beer at Double D and said, "Wanna talk about it?"

If Ed was anything, he was _perceptive_.

"It's just too big," he said as he sat down on the cleanest looking chair. "I can't even reach out and touch him."

"Well, can he reach out and touch you?"

Double D took the biggest swig of beer Ed had _ever_ seen him take at his question.

"C'mon, that's not like him, D!"

"You're preaching to the choir, Ed. I just don't know anymore. It's like we have all this space and just driving us apart."

 _"So you burn the bed?"_

 _"What else am I supposed to do?!"_

"Talk to him"

"Been doing that since we got the damn bed."

 _"Whoa._ You just _swore."_

"I'm _pissed, Ed!_ He wants the biggest thing in the place and all it's done is put a big wedge between us! Even Esmeralda is mad at him!"

 _"Wha?"_

Ed knew that their cat _loved_ Kevin. Part of it was that he was usually the one to feed her. Part of it was that she loved his cuddles just as much as Edd did. _Does_.

"She cuddles with me and lets him feed her. That's it. Although, I think she's mad at me, too..."

"How is Ezzy mad at _you?"_

"I don't know. I just know she's not happy."

"Maybe she's sad that her daddies are fighting."

"I guess..."

"Look, D, the bed isn't the problem. I don't know what is, but the bed isn't it."

"Well, it certainly wasn't helping."

"Then find something that will."

So Edd chugged his beer, two bottles of water and a bag of chips and headed back to Eddy's furniture store. Eddy, having been warned by Ed at what had happened and probably would happen when Double D got there, met him at the door himself and took care of the entire transaction. He knew the Sockhead wouldn't be in the mood to deal with sales people pushing for a hard sale or even basic small talk. He had him in and out in less than 45 minutes. Then he went to his office, poured himself a shot of bourbon and prayed Kevin would survive the night. Edd bought a King sized bed and the bedset he wanted. Once it had been set up at the house, he grabbed all the old pillows and linens and took them to the Goodwill. Then he stopped by Macy's and Target for a new bedsheet set, pillows and a few throw pillows and other decorations that he knew would pull the room together. He went home, washed the linens, made the bed, redecorated the room and _waited_ for Kevin to come home.

But then Kevin sent him a text saying he'd be stuck at the office til he could get the newest piece of the candy factory ad campaign through, but that he had ordered Edd Chinese for dinner and sent him a new Netflix documentary recommendation so he could have a date night with himself because he seemed so stressed. And Edd wanted to scream. So he did. Esmeralda sat up from her spot in the middle of the _new_ bed and _hissed_ at him.

 _"Well, excuse me_ for being angry with your father, Ezzy! Oh hell, I'm talking to the damn cat," he muttered to himself as he walked into the bathroom for a shower to clear his head.

She hissed at him again, albeit a little more quietly this time, before flicking her tail and settling down for a cat nap.

When Kevin came home, he noticed two things; the _unopened_ Chinese on the counter and that Esmeralda wasn't there to greet him at the door.

Taking a breath to steady his already fraying nerves, he headed to the bedroom and what he saw there shocked and amazed him and also broke his heart.

Since they had gotten together, they had _always_ made _all_ of their major decisions together. But Edd had gone behind his back and done something _big_ and then brought it _home_ and was _showing it off._ They now had a _brand new bed_ that was apart of a _brand new bedset,_ with _new sheets_ and _the whole room_ looked redecorated. Edd was laying in bed, cuddling a pillow close. He could only assume the pillow was his as there wasn't one on his side of the bed. There was an empty tissue box in the _new_ trashcan next to the bed and two more empty ones on the bed with at least a dozen wadded up tissues scattered across the bed and the floor. Ezzy was sitting in the middle of the bed and she. looked. _pissed._

What broke his heart was that Edd's right shoulder was exposed. Which meant he was wearing one of Kevin's old tank tops. Edd had a beauty mark on his right shoulder that Kevin would _stop the world_ to kiss. Which meant he had _waited_ up for Kevin to get home. It was only after 2, but Kevin knew that after a near 24 hour day the day before, getting his eight hours and then getting up to _redecorate their bedroom,_ Edd _had_ to have been _exhausted_ and crashed out before 10.

Kevin didn't have the heart to wake him, but knew he should. They _needed_ to _talk_. And he _had_ to kiss that beauty mark. So he did. Edd was up like a shot and threw the pillow he was cuddling in Kevin's face.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!?," the pediatrician _screamed_ at him.

 _"The office,_ Edd. I had to stay to make sure the production team in New York had what they needed to tape the new spots for the candy factory next week," Kevin said sheepishly as he bounced lightly from one foot to the other, nervously scratching at the nape of his neck.

Edd put his face in his hands and let out a sob of frustration and _heartbreak_. And Ezzy _sashayed_ her way into _Edd's_ lap.

Kevin's _fucked._

He quickly ran to his side of the bed, got under the covers and scooped his husband up in his arms.

 _"Talk to me, Baby._ _Please."_

"What's the point?! It's always the same thing. We're too busy. We're too tired. We need space...," Edd sobbed into Kevin's chest.

"Doesn't look like we have much space here, D," Kevin said as he rolled his eyes.

Edd didn't have to see the eye roll to _know_ it happened. It was in Kevin's _tone_.

"You said you'd _always_ be next to me and you _haven't been!_ What's going on, Kev?! Don't you love me anymore?!"

 _He called him, 'Kev.'_

 _They still had a chance._

 _"Of course I love you!"_

Edd looked up at him, _heartbreak_ in those _blue_ eyes.

 _"Then what in the actual fuck is going on?!"_

Kevin was floored because Edd was swearing _and_ because he didn't have an answer. Just excuses and they were past that now.

"I don't know, OK! I guess it was easier to let you just _be_ because I know how stressed you are and I didn't want you to be screwed up at work because of _me_."

"I'm screwed up at work now because you, 'let me be!' Don't you know that I'd rather you _bother_ me than not!?"

"I know," Kevin said quietly. "But we're close _now!"_

"We haven't been this close since _Barbados,_ Kevin."

And Kevin facepalmed.

 _Barbados._

Things were kind of tense on the plane, but when they got to their room and collapsed onto the bed, Kevin drew Edd in for a cuddle for the first time in _weeks_. Maybe it was because he was so close to him again and Kevin could _smell_ him, _hear_ him breathing, _feel_ _Edd_ _there,_ that he had to have him closer. That week felt like how things used to be. Kevin couldn't blame the bed for anything. Ezzy wasn't there to take up space in the middle of the bed and she was _even_ _worst_ than Edd to wake up when she didn't feel like waking up. Between Edd and the cat, Kevin had just gotten to thinking that it was safer to let them sleep, especially when he knew that no matter how late he came to bed, he wouldn't interrupt them. But they were on vacation so they could sleep in and he didn't have to worry about waking Edd before he got his eight hours. Hell, he could have woke him up in the middle of the night for kisses and it wouldn't have mattered because they could sleep in. _So he did._ And now he's realizing that he hadn't done _that_ let alone _reach out_ for Edd since.

Kevin looked around the room. Every room in their house had a theme. The kitchen reminded him of the French bistro they went to on their honeymoon in Nice. The living room had a more cosmopolitan vibe, even though they lived in the suburbs. One of their extra bedrooms was just storage, the one that was the guest bedroom was made up into a country bed and breakfast theme. Their home office was a mix of both of their personalities and the _man cave_ paid homage to Kevin's love for _all things_ _sports._ The powder room was simply done in black and white, the guest bathroom had a nautical theme and their bathroom was probably done in something else entirely if their new bedroom is any indication.

The turquoise and cream bed set and drapery reminded him of the water in the lagoon near their hotel and the sandy beaches they walked for _hours_ on end. The purple and emerald green accents everywhere reminded him of how _green_ everything on the island was and the _gorgeous_ purple hue to the sunrises and sunsets they saw everyday for the week they were there. Kevin knew people would do all sorts of things to hold on to memories of amazing vacations to hold them over til the next one when times got tough, drab or _more than enough_. And it looked like Edd was trying to take them back and _keep_ them there because he _needed_ to stay in a place where he knew that Kevin would do what he had promised: stay right next to him.

Kevin sighed and pulled Edd to lay down next to him. Ezzy tentatively went to lay down at the top of Kevin's pillow, but not before thwaping Kevin on the head with her paw. And Edd snickered, but his giggles died down in his throat when he looked Kevin in the eye and he snapped his mouth shut at what he saw in those _green_ orbs.

 _Pain, heartbreak, remorse._

"How much is this costing us?," Kevin asked once he knew Edd was comfortable where he was.

 _"Way too much."_

"I'm sorry, D," Kevin said gently. "I guess there _is_ such a thing as _too muc_ h space."

Edd just sniffled in his chest. When he pulled himself together, he moved back to his side of the bed. When he laid down, he reached his hand out to Kevin who quickly grasped it. The distance between them was only about a foot.

 _"This_ is how much space I need, Kev. OK?"

"You're too far away," Kevin whined.

Edd gave a smirk and beckoned him to _his_ side of the bed with his free hand. Kevin moved so fast that Ezzy jumped off the bed with a _howl_. And Kevin heard a sound he hadn't heard in their bedroom in _nearly two years_.

 _Edd laughing_.

Not a snicker, chuckle, chortle or giggle. An outright _laugh._ And it was like _angels singing_.

"Papa's sorry, Ezzy!," Edd said as he laughed so hard he was holding his sides.

 _"Da hell he is!"_

 _"Meow!"_

"Go to your room, Ezzy!," Kevin called to her as she left _their_ room and he snuggled close to Edd.

 _Go to your room!_

The four word parental order to keep a child alive and the parent sane. And hearing _Kevin_ say it wasn't just a turn on, it was like a call to Edd's soul. Surveying the bed, he saw that they'd _never_ get _a dozen kids_ in it comfortably. Two, _maybe_.

"Talk to me, Sweetie," Kevin whispered into Edd's curls as he saw the wheels turn in Edd's eyes.

"Just... _this_ is what I wanted. _This_ bed. Us _thisclose_. We can get a kid or two in here. And it'll still fit us when they go. Or _you_ send them to their rooms," Edd said as he flicked smoldering blue eyes up at soft green.

"Just as long as I get to be right next to you," Kevin whispered as he drew Edd into a passionate kiss.

And the way Edd kissed him back let Kevin know that as long as he stayed where Edd could reach out and touch him and he kept his arms open for him, that he'd get to stay in bed with Edd. And he did.


	40. Photograph

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by Photograph by Ed Sheeran. This is a KevEdd tale.**

Nazz grabbed the camera grab off the shelf and made note of it's place in the inventory.

"It's A03, Ang," she said as she turned to her friend and Peach Creek High's newspaper editor and yearbook co-editor with Marie.

"Got it. We just need candids at this point," Ang said as she made note of which camera bag Nazz had.

"This should be fun," Nazz giggled as she left the room and headed back to study hall.

Nazz was just a general member of PCH's Photography Club, but the budding shutterbug was one of the best photogs PCH had. Her winning smile and sweet nature could get just about anyone to pose for her, so Angela and Marie knew she'd be the best to get the candids the yearbook needed as filler.

Pulling the camera out of the bag, she powered it on and decided to sneak a few photos of students in study hall, the ladies working in the office and a few of her classmates taking advantage of the freedom study hall gave everyone by goofing off in the hallway.

At the end of the day, on her way to soccer practice, she ran into a few of guys on the baseball team headed to their own practice.

"Hey, guys! Care to give a girl your best shot?," she smiled as she waved the camera around.

Jumping on the chance to pose for the yearbook _and Nazz_ , the guys gave her a few silly poses.

"Eh! Get your asses on the field!," a familiar baritone called out from the locker room.

Looking up, they saw Kevin, half dressed in just his baseball pants, socks and cleats, leaning on the door frame, propping the door open with his foot, scowl on his face.

"Aw, c'mon, Kev! We're just giving Nazz some help with her homework," Nat pouted.

Kevin cocked a brow and Nazz turned and waved the camera at him. His scowl immediately turned into a cocky ass smirk and she snapped the shot.

Quickly reviewing the picture on the camera's digital display she shot her best guy pal a look and said, "You look like an idiot, Kev."

"You love me!"

She cocked a brow and he shrugged before waving his straggling teammates into the locker room as their coach came in from the backdoor and started yelling for his team to hit the field _or the showers._

* * *

After soccer practice, she headed home. As she drove down the street that her neighborhood shared with the park, she saw Double D sitting alone on the swings, messing with phone. When she got to the stop sign, she looked up again and was shocked to see that it looked like he was _crying_. And it felt like a punch in the gut. She hurried home, showered, changed and walked down to the park. She absentmindedly brought the camera bag with her.

"Hey, D," she called out as she stepped into the park.

Double D looked up startled and slowly a small smile started to creep across his face.

"Hello, Nazz."

"What're you doing out here by yourself?"

He shrugged.

"I don't even know anymore," he said quietly.

She pursed her lips into a hard frown. Out of the entire cul-de-sac, Edd had had the toughest time of them all in high school. He was generally quiet, a bit shy, and very studious. So he was picked on _a lot_. Being An Ed didn't help matters as their reputation had preceded them even though Eddy swore off scamming the summer before eighth grade.

Then he came out. And things got worst.

Sophomore year was _hell_. Ed did his best to not leave his side. But Eddy didn't speak to him for the entirety of the fall semester. Kevin and Nat were the first to come to his aid. Kevin wasn't about to let his neighbor get bullied. He'd seen and dealt enough with that for a lifetime, as far as Kevin was concerned. Nat understood what it meant to be _out_. Being pan in middle school was not without its challenges. Rave quickly followed. As the news of what was happening to Edd and _why_ got around, the cul-de-sac built up a small army in his defense.

When the Kanker sisters found out, they were nearly expelled for the fights they got into in his defense. Especially Marie. She may not have stood a chance with him anymore, but that didn't mean she wasn't gonna let her first crush, kiss and adorable heart-stealer get hurt for being _himself._

By junior year, it was established that Edd was _out_ , but not out to hurt anyone. He'd still get a few mean words tossed his way, but Kevin, Nat and Rolf's places as star athletes meant that there'd be hell to pay if they found out if _anyone_ was bullying the smartest of the Eds. And the rumor mill that was Jimmy and Sarah meant that they'd find out quickly and distribute justice for Edd with the same swiftness, and twice the strength. But they were seniors now and here Edd was sitting alone in the park looking... _heartbroken._

"You know I'm all ears if you want to talk," she said with small smile.

"Thank you, Nazz, but I think this one is something I gotta deal with myself," he said as he played with the chain of dog tag necklace he had taken to wearing the summer between sophomore and junior year.

The dog tag itself was a simple metal tag that had a beaker set in the middle of an Iron atom. It was wrapped up in black silencer that Nazz would occasionally see Edd tugging off when he thought no one was looking to look at the _back_ of the dog tag with a silly, happy, _(dare she think it?!)_ , _lovesick_ smile on his face. _No one_ touched it. Except _Kevin_ , who had spent much of that summer that Edd got it and up until spring break of _this_ year tugging on it teasingly and to get Edd's attention. Now, not so much. As a matter of fact, she couldn't remember the last time she had seen Kevin or Edd speak to each other.

In an effort to brighten up the conversation on the dreary day, he asked, "What's with the camera?"

Nazz smiled as she pulled it out and power it on. Edd gave a slight gasp when he saw the last picture was the one she had taken of Kevin earlier in the day.

"He looks like an idiot, doesn't he?," she grinned.

Edd scoffed bitterly as he nodded and rolled his eyes and she giggled.

"What'd he do now?," she snickered.

"It's more like what he _hasn't_ done _,_ at this point. Is the Photography Club doing a year end project?," he asked as his eyes darted away from the camera to his buzzing phone.

He quickly silenced it and prayed she didn't see who was calling. She didn't.

"No, Ang and Marie need me to get some candids for the yearbook before we go to print. Wanna give me a shot?," she asked as she flashed him her most persuasive grin.

"I dunno, Nazz," he said as he pulled up his hood and shuddered as a cool spring breeze blew by, narrowing his eyes as they heard the sound of a motorcycle in the distance.

 _"Please, Edd?"_

He rolled his eyes again, but turned towards her, only to get a bright flash in his eyes.

 _"Oooh,"_ she giggled, as she showed him the picture she had just took.

Blinking away the spots in his eyes as best he could, he saw the picture of himself. A mass of hair that escaped his ever present beanie covered a good chunk of the right side of his face and he wasn't smiling. Just a basic _look_. He made a face and she waved him off.

"This is _perfect_. You look so _cute!"_

Edd sighed.

"If you say so."

* * *

The Friday of the week high school let out for good, Kevin and Edd's friends looked up from their lunch to see their two friends in what seemed like a _heated_ argument at a table in the far back corner of the lunch room. When Edd stood up, they could see the tears streaming down his face and he was _shaking_.

 _"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Kevin,"_ he was heard saying _coldly_ as he stormed out of the cafeteria.

Kevin took off his ballcap and ran a hand through his hair in frustration before hopping up and leaving the cafeteria himself, but he walked down the hall in the _opposite_ direction of where Edd was going.

When their friends tried to corner them about it Friday night and even Saturday afternoon at graduation, they both remained tight lipped. And while there was anger but _remorse_ in Kevin's eyes, there was _hurt_ in Edd's. So much _hurt_.

It was twenty years before they'd speak to each other again...

* * *

A Noble Prize winner for Physiology or Medicine walks into the gymnasium of Peach Creek High and is quickly swept up in a hug from a Peabody Winner.

"Hello, Angela."

"Hey, E!"

Walking arm in arm, they head to the table assigned to them as members of _Peach Creek's Elite_. Sure they made the Superlatives for the yearbook. Best Smile went to Nazz, who was now a dentist and working around the world helping fix the smiles of men, women and children in third countries over the summer and during the school year for kids in communities in the United States. And The Award Goes To...went to Rave, and the multi-talented Tony and Oscar winner was sitting next to his long time boyfriend, Nat, who as Most Charming, was Rave's agent and the payoff for both meant Rave got the roles he was meant to play and Nat got to do what he did best, charm people into seeing his man as he _always_ saw him, a _phenom_.

"Sockhead!," Eddy called out as he raised a glass of bourbon to Edd as he and Ang, Edd's co-winner in Most Likely To Succeed, approached their table.

"Good evening, Eddy. I haven't worn my hat in _years,"_ Edd said as he wagged as finger at his best friend.

The winner of Mr BigShot, who was actually a pretty successful business man now, gave his friend a _once over._

 _"Meh."_

Edd rolled his eyes, but quickly sucked in a breath as he saw Most Athletic approach the table from the other side of the room. The NFL Hall of Famer blinked wide, _green_ eyes at him.

"H-Hey, Edd."

"Hello, Kevin."

Most Artistic and Mr 4H, exchanged _a look_. The two most perceptive people in the cul-de-sac, and quite possibly _Peach Creek_ , looked between the dork and the jock as they awkwardly sat down on opposite sides of the table.

"Double D?," Ed asked.

"Yes, Ed?"

"Where's your dog tag?"

Edd's eyes went _wide_ and Kevin spurted on his water. Rolf cocked a brow.

"Why do you ask?," Edd asked with a shocked look in his face.

"You _always_ wear it, D," Ed said knowingly.

Edd rubbed a hand across his face and Nazz saw him get that sad, weary look in his eyes that he wore for a good chunk of the spring semester of senior year. But then he pulled a bit of the chain out from under his shirt collar.

"Oh, whew! I guess you could hide it in a suit," Ed said with a shrug as he tugged on his polo.

May had tried to get him to wear a suit to no avail. Edd was surprised to see his oafish friend in a _polo_ and not one of the graphic tees he designed, but was glad that Miss Suzy Homemaker had managed to get her husband to at least make an attempt to dress nicely for the occasion.

"Room for more?," a voice from behind Edd asked.

He jumped slightly as he turned around to see who was standing behind him.

 _Marie._

Jumping up to hug her, he tried his best to ignore Kevin's _rather loud_ sigh of...exasperation? bitterness? sadness? Edd didn't care. Whatever it was, Kevin had brought it upon himself twenty years ago.

Marie gently hugged Edd back, but when they pulled away from each other, she saw the look in his eyes and shook her head. Then Most Likely Cause A Riot grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the gym. Ang just shook her head. When Kevin leaned his head back in his seat, he heard a small count down of _1...2...3..._ from Nat, then the words he'd been telling himself for _twenty years_ from _all_ of his friends.

"You're an idiot."

"Don't you think I know this?!," he exclaimed as he sat up and gestured wildly to his tablemates.

 _"I don't know,"_ Rolf said slowly. "You've wasted so much time that I was always afraid that you didn't know."

"He's right," Lee, Miss Best Legs, said as she leaned back in her chair and propped her _stems_ on the table. "I think most of us figured it out by the start of senior year. How you let _him_ get away is as much a miracle as his new discovery for what is it, Babe?"

"A cure for _cancer!,"_ Eddy said, still in awe that Double D managed to pull off such a feat.

"It's a less evasive way for treating ovarian cancer," Angela said.

 _"Still!,"_ the shortest Ed cried.

"He figured out a way to help cure a _cancer_ and you couldn't come out of the closet," Rave snipped at him.

"But I _did!,"_ Kevin protested.

"Yeah, _in college,"_ Nat said. "A little _too little, too late,_ my friend."

Kevin _groaned_ as he placed his elbows on the table and then put his face in his hands.

When they were juniors in college, Kevin came out. But Edd had moved on. Kevin apologized to him for keeping himself and _them_ in the dark for so long, but Edd still refused to speak to him. The denial in public, but the sweet words and gestures behind closed doors was too painful to forget. And it didn't help that Kevin kept downplaying what they _had_ to anyone who asked about who his first love was or how he knew his fellow Peach Creek alumni.

"And he _still_ loves you," Jonny, Biggest Hippie said as he and Marie approached the table.

Kevin looked up at them in shock, as did the rest of the table. Ed just nodded knowingly.

"He may do a lot of stuff because of his OCD, but that dog tag is important to him," he said as he wagged a finger at Kevin. "I don't think I've seen him without it since, what was it? Fourth of July before junior year?"

"July third," Kevin said quietly.

Ang snickered and Kevin shot her a look that she _returned._

"What's so important about it, anyways?," Nazz asked.

Kevin sighed.

"It's got a picture of us together on the back. I ordered it for him when he won the Science Fair sophomore year, but it took forever for them to make it, so I couldn't give it to him until..."

"July third," Rolf said as he interrupted him and rubbed his chin. "Princess, wasn't that the day of our party?"

Ang and Rolf threw their first party as a couple that day.

"Yeah, and Edd was _late!,"_ Ang said as the memory of the day came back.

"So was _I!,"_ Kevin said.

"But you're _always_ late," Ang said as she waved him off. Faceplaming, she muttered curses to herself for not picking up on what was happening to Kevin and Edd way back when.

 _"Wait a minute,"_ Marie said slowly. "You said you got it for him for winning the Science Fair. That was the week _before_ Spring Break."

"Valentine's Day," Kevin said as he fiddled with his fingers and blushed.

"You're cheesy as fuck, Dude," Eddy laughed.

Rave quickly did the math in his head.

 _"Two years, Barr!,"_ he said in a _stage whisper._ "And then you don't come out for another, what? _Four years!?"_

"You're a bigger idiot than I thought," Nat said as he sipped his gin and tonic.

Taking in the faces of the people around him, Kevin sighed. They were all doing well for themselves. Successful in their own rights as well as society's. But despite all of _that_ , his friends had always had the courage to do what he didn't for so long.

 _Be themselves_.

Sure, he had been _himself_ for at least ten years now. But just last week, when word got out that he was headed home for his class reunion, he was asked by a TMZ _reporter_ outside of Mr Chang's in Hollywood what he was looking forward to the most about heading home. He had said he couldn't wait to see all his friends again. When questioned about if there was anyone in particular he wanted to see, he had said _no._ When asked about how he felt about knowing that a _Nobel Prize winner_ was going to be there, he just said that he was happy about seeing _all_ of his friends. Even the _nerdy_ ones.

It took Marie the better part of that week to get Edd to come to the reunion after the video clip of that conversation went viral. And she let Kevin _have it_ because of it. She had been Edd's biggest shoulder to cry on when he and Kevin were together, and she was so tired of him hurting the one person they _both loved_ and knew _still_ loved _Kevin._

"Where is he?," Kevin asked as he stood up.

Marie and Jonny just pointed to the gym's main doors.

Stalking out the door, his mind flashed back to he and Edd's last conversation. He just _couldn't_ come out. What would _people think?!_ Sure, he was gay, but he wasn't _gay_. And yes, he _did_ love Edd, but Edd couldn't possibly understand what it was to be him and have to live with being _out_. And as the words left his mouth, he saw Edd's heart break. It was in his eyes.

 _"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Kevin."_

Kevin hasn't had a decent night's sleep since then.

* * *

As Kevin stepped out the gym's doors, he remembered that he had gone for a run after Edd left the lunch room. What he _should_ have done was go after Edd. He had called and texted Edd after school that day for _hours_.

 _"Wait for me to come home,"_ he said in each call and text he had sent Edd since they started dating.

He didn't want to study or watch a movie without him. Edd was his spotter, sniper and healer in all the video games they played. He was his partner in _just about everything, except_ being _out._

But that afternoon, Edd was _done_.

 _"I can't,_ " was all his last text said.

But Big Ed said that he _always_ wore the dog tag Kevin got him. Johnny said he _still_ loved him.

Taking a breath, he went the one direction he _knew_ Edd would go.

Walking silently, he saw him standing in front of his old locker. Edd had left school early that day. Ang had given him a ride to school and by the end of sixth hour, she had gotten a text that Edd was going home early. He had already taken his final for seventh hour and was done with his sixth hour final before lunch. There was no need to wait for anyone or anything anymore. School was over and he was _done_.

But what Edd hadn't known was that Kevin had spotted him from the end of the hall, just like _now_. And this time, instead of walking away, he walked _to_ him.

Strolling past Edd, he said, "35 left, 26 right, 4 left."

Edd bowed his head, but gave it a shot. Across the hall, Kevin spotted his old locker and decided to give his old combination a shot as well. Both young men had a laugh when they found that the combinations still worked.

Kevin gave a small smile as he looked into the locker of some messy athlete. On the door, was a picture of a teal eyed, blond boy with a chocolate skinned, messy haired boy and it was _covered_ in hearts. Taking the picture down he flipped it over.

 _Max and me_

 _PRIDE 2016_

Edd was looking in a _much neater_ locker, but saw the same picture hanging on the door. When Kevin turned to show Edd what he found, he had to laugh.

 _"Wooooow,"_ he said.

When Edd looked up, he waved the picture at him. Taking down the picture same picture in his locker, Edd flipped it over.

 _Justin and me_

 _PRIDE 2016_

"Max," Edd said.

"Justin."

Edd put the picture back and shut the locker and Kevin did the same. They both leaned on their lockers and had a bit of a _stare down_.

"I'm an idiot," Kevin said.

Edd cocked a brow.

"And I'm sorry."

"You've been apologizing since _junior year,_ Kevin. But _last week_ , you _still_ couldn't tell the truth."

"I know," Kevin said quietly.

Edd ran a hand through his hair.

"Why do I even bother?," he asked as he tugged the dog tag out of his collar.

"I have no idea," Kevin said as he eyed the dog tag in disbelief.

Taking it off, Edd just stared at it as it dangled in his hand. Kevin walked across the hall and took it from him.

"Iron."

"One of the strongest and sharpest metals," Edd sighed. "But we were _never_ that strong."

"And _yet...,"_ Kevin said as he dangled the dog tag in front of Edd's eyes. _"Love is stronger than iron_."

"You are so cheesy," Edd said with an eye roll as he sniffled.

"So I have been told," Kevin said as he rolled the dog tag around in his hand. "But you _know_ I'm _right._ I _have to be_ for you to still be holding on to _this,"_ he said as he put the dog tag back around Edd's neck and tucked it away.

Edd looked down.

 _"Talk to me,"_ Kevin said as he lifted Edd's chin to get the shorter man to look him in the eye.

Edd took a breath and reached inside of Kevin's suit jacket. Finding the inside pocket, he squeezed his eyes shut to hold back the flood of tears as his fingers found what he never allowed himself to think of seeing again.

Pulling out a strip of pictures from a long gone photo booth, through tear filled eyes he looked at the happy faces of two boys, not unlike the two that now had their lockers. But where they were hiding away from the world, _Max and Justin_ were apparently living out in the open. Kevin carried that strip of pictures _everywhere_. They had found the photobooth at the mall in the city some 45 minutes away from Peach Creek. It was the one of the few places they could go and just be _themselves_ without all the judgement Kevin was so scared of. It was a short, skinny strip of four pictures. Edd's favorite was etched on the back of his dog tag. They were smiling and had their eyes on each other as Edd had his hands in Kevin's hair. Kevin had snatched his beanie off his head as soon as they got in the photobooth. Edd hated his hair, but now Kevin had photographic proof of what he looked like without it. He'd taken to hiding all the pictures his family had of him without it so no one could come over and say that they seen him without it. And yet, Kevin said that _that_ picture was his favorite. It showed him who _Edd_ really was. A smart, witty, _beautiful_ boy. Even if Kevin couldn't live in the light, he loved to see it when Edd did, even if it was only with him.

 _"What is this, Kevin?,"_ he asked near accusingly as tears streamed down his face.

"You tell me," Kevin replied as he pulled the dog tag out of Edd's collar.

"We _can't still_ be doing _this!"_

 _"Why not?!"_

Edd gave him a shocked look.

 _"I don't know,"_ he said sarcastically. _"Let's ask TMZ!"_

Kevin tossed his head back and groaned.

"I must be a masochist," Edd said as he sobbed into his hands.

Kevin pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry," Kevin murmured into the top of his head.

"Stop apologizing!," Edd sobbed.

"What do you want me to do?!"

"Stop hurting me!"

"You know I never meant to do that," Kevin whispered through his own tears.

"Then why do you keep doing it!?"

Kevin took a breath. Time to let the truth out.

"Because I was scared you'd hurt _me."_

Edd looked up at him with confusion in his big, _blue_ tear filled eyes.

"What? Why would I do _that?!"_

"C'mon, Edd. Why would _you_ want to be with _me_ , after all I put you through when we were kids, not to mention _now?_ "

"So you actually _thought_ that I was only in it to hurt you back?! _What kind of person do you take me for?!"_

"I don't know!"

Edd pushed himself back from Kevin and looked him in the eye.

"I have done _nothing but_ be honest and truthful with you. Trust me, if I wanted to hurt you, I'd done it by now. Whatever it is that's got you thinking that _I_ would be the one to seek some type of sick revenge over things that happened when we were _children,_ can kiss my ass and so can you."

He threw the strip of pictures in Kevin's face as he turned to walk away.

 _"Edd, please."_

Edd turned towards him, blue eyes _raging._

 _"Twenty years, Kevin!"_

 _"I KNOW!_ It's just...I just...I haven't had a decent night's sleep since you left. I can't sleep at night because you were right. You were _right,_ ok!? I can't be with anyone else because I always compare them to you. I only played for the Giants because I knew you were in New York doing research and I knew the Giants donated to your institute every year. So I figured if I played for them, I was helping you, too. That we were still a team."

Edd blinked in owlish confusion and frustration at him.

 _"God, you're an idiot."_

Kevin's contract, for a second round draft pick was _terrible_. He deserved nearly double what the Giants were getting for him, he had no ties to New York and wasn't trying to hide his sexuality as some thought, because New York would be on the top of the short list of places to do that. Edd knew he'd stop by the institute as part of the Giants delegation of team members who came to support and host things whenever they were needed. But Edd was usually volunteering at St Jude when he was around. And New York City may have eight million people split between the Five Boroughs, but they both knew that neither was really ready to seek out the other. Kevin kept hurting Edd in public and Edd was still too kind to not only confront him about it but also too scared himself to ask for what he really deserved. Because, like Kevin, he was afraid it'd blow up in his face.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just didn't know what else to do."

"Yes, you do."

Kevin bowed his head. He knew what he should do, but would they survive?

"How'd you get here?," he asked.

"An Uber," Edd replied even more confused as their conversation kept taking odd twists and turns. "Why?"

"We're going for a ride."

* * *

One of the benefits of being rich and famous, is that you can get whatever kind of transportation you want, when you want it. Kevin had managed to rent a Harley from the local Harley-Davidson dealer. He had brought Edd's old helmet with him when he came to town, but couldn't bring himself to admit _why_ he did it.

Grabbing Edd's hand, he took them through the school, down to the hallway by the gym, only to exit to the parking lot where the motorcycles were parked. And as their friends heard a Harley roar to life, Ang said a prayer aloud that they'd get it right this time.

Edd didn't protest when he said they were going for a ride, he didn't flinch when Kevin buckled his helmet on his head, but Kevin felt the stuttering breath he took when they finally arrived in the city and Kevin drove them to the park on 6th Street.

They had their first date at this park. No one knew them here, they could talk and get to know each other and hold hands and _possibly_ get a kiss they both so desperately wanted to get _and_ give. Edd had made sandwiches and Kevin brought them drinks from the ice cream man that came through the park around the time they decided to eat. They talked, they ate and played like big kids in the park. And that night, under the lamppost that Kevin had his bike parked under, they did get to give and get that kiss.

The sun had long set by the time they pulled into the park. And Kevin parked under the same lamppost they had their _first_ and so many more kisses under as it flickered on. He shut off the bike, kicked the kick stand and reached around to help Edd off before getting off himself.

"Let's take a walk."

So they walked. And talked. And the spark Kevin had been carrying for Edd _and them_ grew even more the moment he got Edd to laugh at a story of what _really_ happened during a locker room interview. Being _detowled_ by your teammates during live interviews is one thing, but when the _cameraman_ does it because he isn't paying attention to what he's doing, it's _quite_ the other.

"So did you get his number?," Edd asked with a smirk as he recovered from his giggle fit.

 _"No,"_ Kevin said as he went even _redder_ at the memory. "But he _did_ give me his _brother's_ number."

 _"Oh?"_

"So not my type. And apparently I wasn't his, either."

Edd was in _tears_ by the time he came up for air at laughing Kevin's bad luck.

"Ha ha. Ok, your turn, Vincent. You heard my sad stories. What's yours?"

"Kinda hard to get dates when you're wearing your ex's face around your neck everyday," he sighed.

"Dude. Lame. You should get over that guy."

"Can't. You never forget your first."

 _"Tell me about it."_

 _"I would_ , but I'd rather _show_ you," Edd said as he stopped walking and spun in front of Kevin, grabbed him by his suit jacket's lapels and pulled him down for a _searing_ kiss.

And _distantly_ they both heard the _click_ of a camera flashing.

The picture went viral before they made it back to Peach Creek. Two of her most famous native sons were caught kissing under a lamppost at the 6th Street Park in Cherry City. And for once, Kevin didn't deny anything. He carried Edd in his pocket for twenty years. It was high time to bring him out and show him off. But in the end, it was _Edd_ who was the one to brag. It's not everyday a Nobel Prize winner gets to pull such a sweet piece of arm candy.

* * *

They went back to New York and took the time to seek each other out. And over time, they went from taking the 6th Train from the Bronx to Upper Manhattan, to sharing a penthouse condo on the Upper East Side. And every night, Kevin gets a simple text and he always sends the same reply in return.

 _Wait for me to come home._

 _I'll be here._

And he is.


	41. The Song Of The Heart

**Author's Note: Prince passed away today. It's all gloomy and cloudy and rainy here. But every great once in a while, the sun will peek through. Then I saw this blurb on FB where tumblr shared the story of a couple who saw each other at the bus stop. And music has united them for three years. And hopefully counting. So here's a new story inspired by The Song Of The Heart by Prince and Tumblr. This is a KevEdd tale.**

 **Heaven just got a lil more funky!**

Edd leaned his head back and sighed. He just wanted to be home already, but the bus was stuck in a traffic jam. Cursing whatever sickness was ailing Justin so he couldn't come into work today which made Double D have to work a double at the coffee shop, he scrolled through his Spotify playlist for a song to uplift his mood on the dreary day. He choose a new one he had just added and adjusted the volume a bit to drown out the noise of the bus and the people on board. Not more than 30 seconds later, the bus lurched to a stop. When he looked up, he saw that they weren't at a bus stop, but there was a group of people standing on the sidewalk.

And the tall redhead in the center of the group caught his eye. Broad shoulders, confident stance, tan, freckled skin, a face like Adonis with _piercing_ green eyes.

The young man looked up to him and mouthed the words, "What are you listening to?"

Double D blinked and then fumbled with his phone a bit before holding up it to the window, the song's album color on the display. The redhead grinned and held up his iPod.

 _They were listening to the same song._

Edd had to laugh at the silly coincidence and no more than 15 seconds later, the redhead was sitting by his side, breathless with a bit of laughter and from rushing onto the bus before it pulled off again. Then he held out his hand. Edd readily shook it.

"Kevin."

"Eddward. Two D's. They call me Double D," he grinned.

And Kevin's heart skipped _all_ the beats.

 _That grin, tho_.

"Why two D's?," he asked as he ran a hand down his face to get his blush under control.

Edd shrugged.

"Long story."

"I don't get off til 5th Street."

They were at 23rd St. Edd got off at 3rd St. They had plenty of time. So they talked. And compared playlists and realized that they were following a lot of the same artists. Edd was relieved to find someone who had his shared taste in jazz as his friends didn't really appreciate it like he did and since he lived with them, it was hard to enjoy his favorite soothing sounds in peace. Kevin was pretty stoked that his traveling companion had a pretty eclectic music collection. Not many people's playlists interested him because they tended to only listen to what was on the radio. Kevin would scour his parents, grandparent, aunts and uncles music collections for inspiration and to zone out. He would search all the genres offered on Spotify for new songs on a daily basis. He'd tune into internet radio stations for international music. KPop is a secret fave. Edd waves his KPop fan banner high.

But talking about music led to talking about life. Edd was in town to study at the local university on an academic scholarship. He wanted to be a botanist and use nature to discover cures for what ailed humanity. Kevin was also a student at the same school, but he was on a baseball scholarship and studying photography.

"Why photography?," Edd asked.

"I like to preserve the moment. You kinda don't know what you have til things are gone, so what I can do to keep moments in my reach, I'll do."

Edd nodded in a bit of awe. For a jock, Kevin didn't seem the type to want to do something as emotive as _preserving the moment._

"So what does the _flower child_ do when he's not saving the earth," Kevin asked with a teasing grin.

Edd shot him a side eye but smirked all the same.

"The usual, hang with my friends, work, read, movies and stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

Edd cocked his head. He figured now was as good a time as any to drop the bomb in his life that usually determined who found him interesting enough to stay and treat decently or go and do their best to shove him and their interactions with him to the fringes of society where so many people thought he belonged.

"I volunteer at the Boys and Girls Club as a mentor for the LGBT teens group they have."

Kevin's eyes went wide.

 _"Whoa._ Dude, that's super cool."

Edd's cheeks went pink. It always made him feel good when people saw that he was doing _good work_ for a group of kids who were on the fringes of society as he once was.

"Wish we had something like that when I was in school."

Edd closed his eyes and said a quick prayer of thanks to the Heavens that he had a chance with the jock sitting next to him.

"How long?"

"Since eighth grade, but I've been out since sophomore year. You?"

"Freshman year, but I didn't come out til my junior year."

Kevin gave the young man sitting next to him a quick once over. He was _cute_. Downright _adorable._ Big blue eyes, pale skin so clear it glowed, an upturned button nose that was irresistibly boopable, the hair he could see that was peeking out of his beanie was inky black and looked like silk and Kevin _knew_ he was going to kiss those full lips he knew from what Edd told him about his studies that someone as studious as he was probably had a world of problems at school that being out only would have exacerbated. He had sports, his Ma, and his best friend, Nat, to lean on when things got tough. Who knows what kind of hell Edd went through?

"At least you're still here," Kevin said as he threw his arm around his shoulder. "And you're _helping_ other people. Not too many people can say or do that."

Edd blushed at this and held back the tears that threatened to fall at Kevin's words. It was a long road, but the redhead was right. He was _still here_ and doing _good work._ Not much more you can say or do to top that.

When they got to 7th St, Kevin pouted. But Edd flashed him another smile.

"Your phone, Sir, if you please?," he asked gently.

Kevin handed over the device with a cocked brow but then smiled wide when Edd put his number in his _Contact List_ and then sent himself a text so he'd have Kevin's number.

"There's a band I'm going to see Friday," he said as he logged Kevin's information into his _Contact List._ "Maybe when can meet up."

"Argh!," Kevin replied. "I can't. I got a _thing."_

The look on his face told Edd he wasn't lying. The ravenette patted his arm reassuringly. Kevin flushed at the contact as he got an idea.

"What about Saturday? We can do coffee."

Edd giggled.

"I work Saturday. At New Brew."

Kevin's eyes went wide.

"I love that place! How come I haven't ever seen you there?," he mused.

Edd shrugged. But the bus came to a stop at 5th St and they _both_ pouted.

"Look, I'll text you, ok," Kevin said as he gripped Edd's shoulder and looked him the eye.

The barista bit back a grin as he blushed and nodded.

* * *

True to his word, Kevin texted Edd. That night. Then the next morning. And as Edd got out of his last class for the afternoon, he got another text.

Kevin: What abt Sunday? Brunch?

DD: Sonia's sound good?

Kevin: Choice! Yea! Say 10?

DD: I'll see you there.

But when Edd got to work, he saw Kevin ordering a grande hazelnut latte and strawberry cheesecake cupcake lollipop.

"Hello, stranger."

Kevin jumped as he turned around and his wide green eyes sparkled as he looked Edd over and gave him a lopsided grin.

"Hey, yourself. So _this_ is when you're here."

Edd nodded.

 _"Kev_ here is one of _my_ regulars," Justin said as he leaned over the counter and eyeballed them both.

Kevin blushed as he bit his lip and Edd giggled.

"Well, he's about to be _mine,"_ Edd said as he went to the back room for employees and clocked in.

 _"Meow,"_ Justin snickered.

Kevin had to leave, but he still waited for Edd to come back to the front counter.

"Hey, D!," he hissed from the other side of the condiment station at the end of the counter.

Edd quirked a brow as he walked over.

"Sunday?"

"Sunday."

"What's happening Sunday?," Justin asked from the espresso machine.

 _"Nothing,"_ Edd replied with a blush. Turning to Kevin he said, "I'll text you."

Kevin nodded as he left and he never looked forward to a Sunday before in his life.

Edd watched him walk away with wistful eyes. It took Justin _repeatedly_ tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"He likes extra hazelnut syrup with his latte," Justin said with a knowing look.

Edd's blush deepened and he surveyed the counter where all the flavor add on's were kept. Hazelnut was plentiful and he knew they never charged extra for it because it was a highly requested item. But Edd knew that as long as _he_ was on duty, Kevin could get all the extra hazelnut his little heart desired.

* * *

On Friday, he met up with Angela and Rave at the bar where they had decided to check out a local band. Ang swore the lead singer was the hottest thing she'd ever seen. Rave was eyeballing the bassist. Edd recognized him as a very flamboyant, outspoken marketing major that Eddy _couldn't stand._ The guy's ideas were top notch and presented with flair. Having seen a few of them in action at various mock marketing and business fairs the university would put on each semester, Double D would not have been surprised if the guy dropped out of school and started working soon. He was just that good.

"What's his name?," Edd asked Rave as he warmed up his bass.

"Goldburg. Nathan Goldburg. Everybody calls him Nat, though," Rave replied.

"How do you know him?"

It was Rave's idea to check the band out in the first place. Knowing that he knew one of the members let Edd know that this was just as much about impressing the nearly unimpressionable actor as it was to get their music to potential new fans.

"Met him in English 300. He was always missing class on Fridays and would bug me for notes. Told him I wouldn't give a slacker notes and he said he was busy _working_ on Thursdays and told him to prove it. And well, _he proved it,_ " Rave said as he gestured exasperatedly towards the now slightly crowded bar.

Edd was impressed. Anyone who could get _Rave_ to not only help him stay caught up in class, but get him to come out to see him perform had to be pretty special and a good performer.

Nat raised his head a bit to whistle to the bartender and he cocked a brow when he caught the trio's eyes. He gave Rave a wink and the acting major scowled. It was Edd's turn to cock a brow, only his was in confusion where Nat's had been in appreciation. Rave just rolled his eyes, waved the bartender over, ordered three waters to be sent to the band and went to sit at a table in the middle of the room. Edd and Ang followed and Marie arrived soon after.

"The usual, guys?"

The trio nodded and she went to get their drinks prepared. As she walked away, Edd's jaw _dropped_ when he saw _Kevin_ walk on stage. Ang leveled a _look_ at him.

"I need to hear the story behind _this,"_ she smirked as she leaned on the table and got in her _tell me a story_ pose of one elbow on the table, chin propped up in her perfectly manicured hand.

"I...we...we met on the Broadway bus a couple of days ago. We were listening to the same song," Edd said breathlessly as he _stared_ at Kevin getting set up for his _thing_.

"Which song?," Rave asked as he took his Maker's Mark on the rocks from Marie.

Ang didn't even look at the girl as she handed Marie her credit card and just stared at Edd to get him to finish his story. Marie just giggled as she walked away to open their tab. Edd must have good gossip for Ang to lose her manners like that. Ang needed to hear more because her friend had been talking nonstop about a cute guy he met on the bus recently and she wanted more details, but Edd was being tight lipped. Said he didn't want to _jinx_ anything before he got started by talking. No talking, no false hopes or self fulfilling prophecies of failure.

 _"The Song Of The Heart."_

"That Prince song from _Happy Feet?,"_ Ang squealed. "That's so fucking cute!"

"Yeah," Rave said with a bit of a shocked look on his face. "Especially considering that what they're gonna sing tonight is _far_ from cute."

"How so?," Edd asked.

Their drummer did a _1, 2, 3_ countdown on his drum sticks and Rave cocked his head towards the stage.

 _"Listen."_

What Edd heard from Bodified that night reminded him a bit of Rob Zombie mixed with David Bowie. It was loud and _fascinating_ and he had to hear more.

When the band took a break, Edd turned to Rave and asked, "Tell me they have a CD or something?"

Rave snickered.

"Good, huh? They're on iTunes," he said as he pulled up his iTunes playlist and pulled up the band's album. Edd never downloaded an album so fast in his life.

Ang called Marie over and ordered another round, Rave made sure a round of waters went to the band and Edd sat with his phone in his hands wondering if he should text Kevin or not. This was the second time they'd been in the same room unintentionally with plans to hang out in the future still waiting to come to fruition. He felt it would be rude to not acknowledge the fact that he knew what Kevin was up to. Especially since the redhead was so good at what he did. But Kevin beat him to the punch.

Swooping in between Edd and Ang, he lifted the genius' chin with his index finger and booped the surprised scholar on his nose.

"Are you _stalking_ me?," he asked teasingly.

Edd's jaw fell open again and his cheeks went red.

"Uhh...NO! No. I just...well..."

Kevin just stepped back and put his hands up defensively.

"It's cool. You told me you were coming to see a band. I said I had a thing. And here we are. So what do you think?," he asked as he leveled a look at Edd that told him to be honest.

Edd pulled up the new album on his phone and shrugged.

"It's alright, I guess," he smirked.

And Kevin _smiled._

 _"Glad you like it."_

Edd blushed and Kevin booped his nose again. Then Nat gave a long whistle. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"I gotta go. Can you stick around?"

Edd nodded furiously and Ang sputtered her Jack and Coke as she laughed at his wide eyed school girl gaze as Kevin sauntered away. Then she sighed.

"It's always the cute ones."

"You _have_ a _boyfriend,_ Ang," Edd said as he gave her a side eye and sipped his Purple Rain.

"I'm _taken_. _Not dead."_

He grabbed her chin and looked her in the eye.

"Keep it up and I'll turn you into plant food."

 _"Meow!"_

* * *

The band's set concluded at _last call_ , and Rave directed the trio back stage after Ang closed their tab. Small talk was made and the band gave the trio their next few gig dates. Angela soon got a text that had her racing for the exit. Kevin cocked a brow.

"Boyfriend," Rave and Edd said together.

Nat snickered and Kevin shook his head. Once their drummer got his van pulled back around all five young men loaded the vehicle up with the band's instruments and Kevin grabbed Edd's hand and they walked to the front of the now empty bar.

"Need a ride?"

Edd's eyes widened as he realized he _did_ need a ride as Angela running out of the bar the way she did left him stranded.

"Actually, I _do_."

Kevin grinned.

 _"Let's go."_

When they reached Kevin's motorcycle, Edd _balked_.

"It's perfectly safe, Edd. I have helmets for us both. I'll go slow and we won't even have to get on the highway," Kevin said as he slowly stepped to the bike, _dragging_ Edd with him.

On the one hand, Edd knew he could get an Uber and get home no worst for wear, but it was Friday night and waiting on a car to come could take a while. And to decline would be an insult to _the last_ person he wanted to insult.

"It's ok, Edd. It's just..."

"A _death trap_ , Kevin," Edd said, interrupting him. "The statistics..."

"There are lies, damn lies and statistics."

Edd sighed and rolled his eyes. He couldn't get too irritated at Kevin for interrupting him as he had did the same thing to him, but did he _have_ to bring up _that_ quote?!

"Besides, why would I hurt my _date_ for Sunday brunch?"

 _Pensive blue met hopeful green_.

"Go. Slow."

"You got it, Captain!"

What should have been a 10 minute ride back to Edd's apartment took thirty as Kevin went at least 10 miles per hour below the speed limit for Edd's sake. But Edd was still shaking when he got off the beast.

"I can pick you up Sunday," Kevin suggested.

"Okay," Edd said and then he looked around with wide eyes as he tried to figure out what in the world made him say _that._

Kevin just snickered.

"Ok, I'll be here at 930. What time do you have to work tomorrow?"

"Uhh, 11 to 5."

"Wanna catch a movie?"

"Bring your motorcycle."

 _"Choice."_

* * *

Kevin came to New Brew for coffee and an afternoon of studying around 130. The look on his face when he took his first real sip of the warm brew lit up Edd's world. Glances were shared and Justin had to walk Edd into the walk-in refrigerator to get his complexion under control as a few regular patrons were worried that the red faced barista wasn't feeling well.

"I'm _fine,_ Justin!," Edd protested as his coworker shoved him into the cool appliance.

 _"Sure you are,"_ came Justin's snippy retort.

They caught a 620 screening of Deadpool and had dinner in the parking lot of Burger King. And they talked some more. They both had loving families. Kevin lost his father in middle school, but he had a team of mentors in coaches and teachers to pick up the slack when it came to having a strong male figure in his life. When he came out, he lost a few mentors due to ignorance and hate, but he gained more friends. But he found it oddly amusing that guys were no different from girls when it came to flirting and trying to hook up with him. He had a couple of relationships, but no one struck him. But sitting next to him was a young man who was like lighting to his thunder and he couldn't wait to make it rain with him.

Edd's parents had been noticeably absent for much of his prepubescent years, but after ending up in the hospital when he stood up to his best friend's brother for bullying him, they made more of an effort to be in their son's life. It was a hard road for the ravenette as he struggled with parents who were trying hard to reconnect after years of being unreachable. Then the confusion of his sexuality made it worst. But they were there to support him when he came out and that helped him hold on as the bullying got worst. He graduated with honors and moved to town two days after graduation. His best friends followed when school started in the fall. He met Rave and Angela when school started and by Halloween had his fair share of dates on his dance card. Marie played wing-woman on occasion as she grew up in town and knew the people and was a better reader of them then Edd was in those early days of his being _out_ and ready to mingle. He had a boy friend last year, but he transferred schools last spring to be closer to family when his dad got sick. The break up was mutual, but Edd would of been lying if he said he wasn't torn up about it.

Just when he had given up on finding someone again, _Kevin_ came along.

And now the two juniors seem to be dancing right into each others arms before the song they requested even begins to play.

This time when Kevin dropped him off, he walked him to the door and got a _hug_. A _long hug._

* * *

Kevin was at Edd's at 930 on the dot Sunday morning, but the ravenette wasn't ready.

"So you're _Kevin?,"_ Eddy asked as he eyeballed the tall redhead suspiciously.

"That's what they call me."

Ed snickered and Eddy gave him a _look_ before turning his side eye back on Kevin.

"Look, he's been my best friend we were in _diapers_. I _know_ him. Hurt him and I'll hurt you."

Kevin cocked a brow. He's 6'4 to Eddy's 5'7. But the sheer amount of animosity rolling off of him gives Kevin enough pause to consider that the shortest Ed may be able to hold his own.

 _"Got it,_ Skipper."

Ed out right laughed and Eddy sulked off to look for Double D and get the redheaded asshole out of his apartment.

They had coffee and mimosas and talked some more. This time, the discussions were about their _heart stories_. The stories of their happiest times and their worst times. Their horror stories and greatest celebrations. The moments in life that shaped who they were _today_. And Kevin had to preserve it. Pulling out his phone, he scooted his chair closer to Edd's.

"Say, 'Cheese!'"

The grin that Edd flashed the camera stole Kevin's breath _and his heart_. The young man sitting next to him was someone he had to _keep_ and share so many more moments with.

The day turned into night and as they walked through campus, they came upon an impromptu jam session set up between two fraternity houses on Greek Row. The band was more jazzy than Kevin's loud and slight psychedelic regular gig, but he liked it all the same. And as the sun set and the songs got slower, he pulled Edd in for a slow dance, and two hearts found their own rhythm that was so _perfectly in sync._

That was three years ago. Today, a photographer does his best to let the photographer his best friend and best man hired do her job and a Maid Of Honor threatens to beat a botanist with her bouquet if he doesn't leave the flowers alone.

Thoroughly annoyed with their friends trying to stop their hearts from doing what they love, they sneak off for a moment alone. Walking through the park hand in hand, Edd looks over all the flowers and Kevin loads his SD card up with pictures of the man who stole his heart doing what he loves. Edd managed to get him to take a few selfies, too, so they could preserve a few of these moments _together_. They walk past a family and see a little curly haired caramel toned girl dancing to an unheard beat.

When an little boy who only looks slightly older than her asks her what the heck she's doing and why, a woman who looks to be the girl's future twin, says, "She's just dancing to _the song of her heart_ , Levon. _Let her be."_

In the distance, Kevin and Edd hear their wedding band start to play their own _heart song_ and the little girl's face lights up. Levon sighs, but smiles and takes her hand and says, "C'mon, Krissy. Let's dance."

Tossing wide smiles over their shoulders and the two dancing children, the two husbands walk hand in hand to go dance along with their heart song into a bright, happy future.

 ** _Rest in Peace, Your Purple Majesty..._**


	42. When I See U

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by When I See U by Fantasia. This is a NatRave tale.**

Rave took a deep breath and carefully opened the backstage door. Peeking around it and looking up and down the hall, a small smile crept across his face. Maybe he'd actually be able to get out of the building without running into _him._

"Aww, c'mon, Kevie!," the peacock's voice sounded from somewhere in the lobby of the auditorium.

 _"Shit!,"_ Rave thought and he continued muttering curses in his head and aloud as he realized that he had just let the door to _sweet freedom, slam shut._

"Did you hear that, Kevie?," Nat asked.

"Hear what?," a certain tall, redheaded jock replied.

Rave held his breath, but screamed internally so loud his head hurt when he heard the door that led to the backstage hallway open.

"Seriously, Kev. You should come with me! _It'll be fun!,"_ Nat said.

"I said, 'No,' man! I've got other shit to do tonight," Kevin was heard saying.

"Or is it, _who_ you have to do tonight. OW!"

Rave smirked as he heard Kevin hit Nat _hard_. The idiot deserved it as far as he was concerned. Not _everyone_ was off doing pervy things when they got a moment alone with their crush.

"Can it, you idiot! And it's _whom,_ not _who_."

"He's really _rubbing off_ on you, man," Nat snickered.

"Nat, _I swear to God_..."

"I kid, I kid! Dude, where _is he?_ I figured he'd be done by now."

"Maybe he already left."

"And miss a ride in my sweet ride?! Why would he do that?! Stop looking at me like that, Kevin."

Nat's tone was suddenly serious.

Kevin snickered.

The two jocks were at the backstage door now.

"Maybe he found a better ride. OW!"

Rave rolled his eyes at _Nat_ hitting _Kevin_.

"Oh, Dr Double Feel Good will nurse you back to health. This is serious, Kev. Why's he avoiding me?," Nat asked as he opened the backstage door and peeked inside.

Rave was hiding as best he could behind a long rack of clothes the wardrobe people left out. He'd get on them about that tomorrow, but for the moment, he was grateful for their sloppiness.

"Do you _really_ want the answer to that, man?," Kevin asked as he looked at Nat with some concern.

"I'm not that bad, Kev," Nat said as he wagged a finger in Kevin's face.

But the look on Nat's face let Kevin and Rave know that he was wondering if he had pushed it too far this time.

Kevin's phone beeped with a new text message. Looking at it, he grinned as he sent his response. Then he leveled a look at his best friend.

"Look, he's not here and Edd's _finally_ free so I'm out. Just try to chill out and not be _you_ so much," Kevin said as he gestured his hand in a circle in front of Nat.

"I am _not_ sacrificing _who I am_ for him," Nat said as he walked back out of the backstage area in a huff.

"I didn't say _sacrifice_. I said _chill!,"_ Kevin retorted as he followed behind him.

"I'd like to sacrifice him," Rave muttered to himself as he waited for at least five more minutes before leaving.

Nat was nowhere to be found as he made his way home. And Rave caught himself thinking he was too relieved for his own good to _finally_ be able to have the trip home be a _quiet_ one.

It wasn't that he didn't _like_ Nat. He liked him as much as he liked _anyone._ Ok, so he just _barely_ tolerated people. But Nat was _the most intolerable_ person he had _ever_ met. As soon as he met him, it was like the peacock latched on to him and refused to let go. He was a leech, but he wanted to _give_ and that scared Rave the most. He wasn't used to be people being _giving_. He figured that because Nat was one of the richest kids in town, that he was just showing off. He had mentioned at lunch one day that the theater department could use a new spotlight. Nat had one delivered the next day. When he wanted to call foul, Edd told him that it was because of Nat that the baseball team had new uniforms and the science department got new microscopes. If the school needed it, Nat was not above making sure that it was handled and handled quickly.

But when it came to _them_ , Nat also wasn't above flirting to the point of embarrassment. Or at least, he thought that Nat _should_ of been embarrassed. But the peacock wouldn't let up. Rave figured that because Nat said he was pan, that he'd eventually get that he didn't want to be bothered and go find someone else to harass. He had been flirting with Edd since he came out last semester, but soon that _stopped_. And Kevin's spending time with Edd had increased. And thanks to his letting the door slam, he finally knew for sure what most _everyone_ in school suspected; Kevin was dating Edd. Or at least trying to.

So now Nat's down a gay boy and the school is apparently _up_ one. What Rave wouldn't give for another transfer student. Or at least someone who was _bi curious_ or on the DL to get the peacock's attention.

* * *

When he got home, he collapsed face first into the bed.

And then the phone rang.

He counted to ten before his grandmother tiptoed into his room. When the door opened, he gave her a _thumbs down_ sign and listened to her lie for him. But she didn't walk away from his door as she did it this time.

 _"Greeeeat,"_ he thought as she hung up the phone not more than ten seconds later.

He sighed as she knocked on his door and sat up.

"Enter."

"James, you can't keep avoiding him," she said as she leaned on the doorframe.

Stern chestnut met _sterner_ chestnut. Then they softened.

"What's so bad about him, Dear?," she asked as she came to sit on the bed.

He sighed as he fell back into his pillows.

"He just won't leave me alone."

His grandmother let out a sigh of her own as she patted his hand. She hated that he wanted to be left alone. He'd spent at least the last ten years of his life being just that. _Alone_. Her daughter and son in law left him in her care since he was five. The visits became fewer and fewer and by the time he was 10 she _knew_ that the baby she had raised to do better was expecting her to do it again. She did the best she could, but Rave, like _most_ kids, was smart enough to know what was going on. His parents abandoned him. No reason was given and he didn't care to know anymore.

It was hard for him to make and keep friends as his grandmother's job as a grocery store manager meant odd hours and as soon as she felt it was safe for him to be left home alone, she did it so she could go to work. But that meant that no one could come over and he couldn't stay with other people for long. At least not with out raising some suspicion. When she found that he was really interested in _how_ people made it on TV, and in films or on stage, she signed him up with the children's theater program at the local Boys And Girls Club. The rehearsals would run long and when the directors figured out that he was a natural on stage, he would get preferential treatment to get extended rehearsals if he needed it, _and he did._

Now he was high school sophomore who commanded Peach Creek High's theater department with a firm hand. When he moved to Peach Creek last year, he made sure the AV club would tape all of the plays and musicals the school put on. He wanted to be sure that he had the resume reel he needed to get into NYU's drama program when he graduated. That's how he met Edd. Edd and Kevin had been friends for a couple of years at this point, even though they grew up together. And Kevin met Nat right before school started when he moved to Peach Creek and tried out for the football team during their summer training camp.

If Edd was doing _anything_ , Kevin was there to support him, which meant Nat came along. And he wouldn't let up in his adoration for him. And it made Rave _crazy._

When Edd came out at the beginning of the year, Kevin was his biggest supporter. Few suspected he wanted more. Rave now knew for sure. Which meant that Nat wasn't going to let up with him because if his _best friend_ is dating, why shouldn't he?

Then his phone buzzed.

When he picked it up, he sighed with relief and his grandmother gave him a sad smile.

"MeMaw, _please,"_ he said as he started to text his student director back.

"He's a nice boy, James. You should give him at least _one_ chance."

"I'll think about it when hell freezes over."

MeMaw sighed again as she patted his head.

"Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes," she said as she left the room.

"Uh huh."

Then his phone buzzed again with a text from a number he didn't have saved in his _Contact List._

Unknown: It's me. I'm sorry I missed you today after rehearsal. I just want to know if you got home ok.

Rave _froze._ The list of people who would know that he had rehearsal today _and_ would be worried about whether or not he made it home safely was _short_. VERY short. His MeMaw knew he was home and safe. He already had Edd's number saved. Kevin's, too. Edd insisted he have it just in case he needed Rave to get a hold of him for him. Between their coded messages and what he heard today while he was hiding from Nat, he knew that a _coming out_ was eminent.

But this number was _not_ saved. And he could only think of _one_ person who would _care_ if he got home ok.

JCutiepie: Goldberg how did you get this number?

Unknown: Kevin. Please don't be mad at him. I snuck it from his phone.

JCutiepie: HOW?!

Unknown: DD can be a bit distracting ;)

JCutiepie: I'm fine. Lose this number.

Unknown: Not on UR life kid

Rave took a breath and let it out slowly. His face was on fire and his lip hurt from biting it so hard as he tried to refrain from smiling.

"Dinner's ready!," MeMaw called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!," Rave called back as he saved Nat's number in his phone.

Goldberg: U&me. Lunch. Courtyard.

JCutiepie: I'll think abt it.

* * *

Rave sat on the picnic table in the middle of the courtyard at lunch. He couldn't bring himself to think about why he was there. And he was becoming quite upset with himself over the fact that his usual distractions weren't working. His music bored him, his script was just a mush of words and he wasn't even hungry. As a matter of fact, he felt a bit nauseous.

Checking the time on his phone as he heard the door from the cafeteria open, he scowled. They had less than 10 minutes of lunch left.

"You're _late."_

Tall, tan, teal headed and _stupid_ stood in front of him.

"Would you believe me if I said that it was because of _love?"_

Rave looked up and the look in Nat's eyes made his heart skip a few beats. He was sincere.

"Wha?"

"Kevin asked Edd out last night. _Finally_. Dork said yes. But they still gotta tell their peeps and then this dump," he said as he gestured about the space they were sitting in.

Rave looked toward the windows in the lunch room. Nazz was squeezing the life out of Kevin as Rolf and Jonny patted him on the back. Eddy was storming out of the lunch room and Ed was talking a mile a minute with his mouth full.

"Doesn't explain why _you're_ late to your own damn lunch date," Rave said as he crossed his arms and looked down on Nat as best he could.

"Had to get Kevin's letterman jacket patched up today. He wants Edd to wear it, but wanted to make sure all of his _new_ letters were on there first. Just finished it up before third period started. But lunch traffic out of the city was a bitch."

Then he pulled a brown paper bag out of his backpack.

"Got you a sandwich from that place on 22nd Street you and Edd like to go to," he said as he handed Rave the bag.

And suddenly the actor is _very, very hungry._ Snatching the bag from Nat, he dives in it and pulls out his regular; a Ruben on wheat, lettuce and tomatoes and _lots_ of hollandaise sauce.

He gives Nat his regular side eye and the peacock smirks.

"Edd told me."

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Oh, no!," Nat said with _all_ seriousness. "I've put in too much damn work to get him and Kevin together. _You will_ _not_ rip that apart. Especially over a damn sandwich. I'm trying to be nice here, James!"

 _"Fine,_ he gets to live another day. But so help me if your idiot friend hurts him..."

"I'll kick his ass myself," Nat smiled. "Edd's in good hands. You should be, too."

Then the warning bell rang.

"Later, Kid," Nat said as he kissed the corner of his mouth and sauntered out of the courtyard.

Kevin met him at the door.

"You get it?," the redhead asked anxiously.

"Yep, let's go."

Then he tossed a look over his shoulder at Rave and winked. And the actor went _pink_. Nat just smiled and walked away to help Kevin seal himself on Edd.

* * *

Edd and Rave had study hall together and while Edd was putting in extra credit, his phone kept lightening up. The goofy grin on his face was _killing_ Rave.

"Ok why, Edd? How? I don't get it."

"Oh not _you,_ too?," Edd whined.

"I know why Eddy hates him," Rave said. "But I just think he's a thick headed idiot. You're..."

"Smarter than that? Better than that?," Edd asked with a cocked brow.

"Well..."

"Look, he's actually really nice and sweet once you get to know him. And he only really goes off on Eddy and that's usually because Eddy is being an idiot. I think Kevin's the only one who's ever gotten through to him, because he doesn't listen to me _at all_."

Rave considered this information as Edd texted Kevin back.

"You know,...," Edd began.

"Oh, no. _No. Hell, no."_

"I heard he bought you lunch."

"So?"

"And has been trying to give you rides after rehearsal since _last_ semester."

"And?"

"He has supplied the theater department with legit costumes so we didn't have to break the budget at thrift stores. Not to mention he's the one that made sure that you guys had fresh makeup so no one gets _pink eye_ this time around."

Rave gave him an incredulous look.

"He only helps out those that he respects and cares about. He plays football and baseball so they're on the top of the list. The only reason he helped out the science department was because _Kevin_ asked him to. And he's been bending over backwards to get your attention for _two years_. It's past _high time_ you gave him more than just the time time of day and some damn credit for his efforts," Edd said as the bell rang.

Then he pulled a letterman jacket out of his bag. And Rave's heart stopped. He knew who's name would be on the back. Nat had tried to get him in his own letterman jacket but he shrugged it off like it was acid rain and not the legit rain that was pouring out of the sky that day.

Standing, Edd shrugged it on and said, "You know what you want. It's about time you got it."

Then he walked out the door.

Rave quickly followed as they were both headed in the same direction. He to the theater and Edd to the library's media center for his computer class. And the student body was parting like the Red Sea for the dork.

 _"Have you lost your mind?!,"_ he asked once he caught up with Edd.

 _"Technically,_ yes. Love can make you crazy."

 _"Grreeeeat."_

Edd just laughed.

"Give him a chance," he said as they walked past Kevin's locker where Nat was standing with Kevin, Rolf and a few of the other jocks.

"Yeah, give _me_ a chance!," Nat called after them.

Rave just flipped him off. But Edd gave Kevin a wink and the redhead grew faint.

"He's gonna kill me. I swear he's gonna kill me," he muttered to himself.

"Not til I get mine first," Nat said sternly as he watched the two boys walk away.

* * *

As Rave left rehearsals that night, he considered the events of not only the day, but his interactions with the peacock over the past two years. When he thought he was free because Edd came out, he finally saw it was Nat giving Kevin the push he needed to get with Edd himself.

But when it came to _them,_ he was always so over the top. Sure, that was just who Nat was, but he didn't know a thing about the wardrobe and makeup supplies. Nat apparently had made the wardrobe and makeup department's swear themselves to secrecy. _Anything_ to keep Rave from blowing a gasket. Which he blew anyways.

As he made his way out the door, a teal BMW 320i pulled up.

Sliding inside, he said, "I want dinner."

"As you wish."

And it was over dinner, Rave gave Nat a chance. And the one was all he'd ever need.

"All I want is to be with you, James."

 _"Fine._ But no more sneaking around and hiding what you're doing from me. If you want to do something, just do it."

So Nat kissed him and Rave surprised them both and kissed him back. Still, he looked surprised at Nat's actions.

 _"You said,..."_

"I know what _I said,_ Nathan," he said coolly, even though his cheeks were pink.

"You called me, 'Nathan!'"

Rave leveled a look at him.

 _"Goldberg."_

"Keep saying it. It'll be your last name, too, someday."

Rave scowled, but a spark lit up in his eyes and Nat was going to make sure it burned for the rest of their lives.

When he dropped him off, instead of directly walking him to the door like he always did, he ran to his trunk for something. Rave got the door open in time to see Nat walk up the sidewalk, his letterman jacket in hand.

"You're going to need that tomorrow. It's supposed to rain."

"You're going to let me walk to school in the rain? You're slipping, Goldberg."

Nat's honey amber eyes flew open wide.

"I'll be here at 7."

"645. I have breakfast with Edd before homeroom."

"Done," Nat said before leaning in and kissing him again.

And after Nat left, _for the first time ever,_ Rave couldn't wait to see him again.


	43. Irreplaceable

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by Irreplaceable by Beyonce. This is a RolfXAng tale.**

Marcus "Mankind" Kindred stepped off the private elevator to Angela "Princess" Jackson's NYC penthouse and sighed. Standing in the round vestibule off the elevator was Ang's _crew_.

"'Sup?," he scowled.

But the four young men staring him down were unmoved. Edd stepped forward and dumped the box he was holding in his arms at Marcus' feet.

"This is everything that you came with when you first stayed the weekend here," the accountant said. Taking a piece of paper from the top of the box into his hands, he read off a list of the box's contents. "One Nike track suit, two pairs of Adidas basketball shorts, three pairs of socks, two white tshirts, and a toothbrush."

"What about the Grammy award?!," Marcus shouted.

Edd stepped back from him in shock and Kevin stepped forward, his usually stern face was slowly turning red in anger and his green eyes were on fire in annoyance. Marcus stepped back because he knew he couldn't afford to get into a fight with Ang's bodyguard.

"Look, that's _my_ Grammy. She only sang the hook!," he protested to Edd and the accountant gave him a _look_.

"Mr Kindred, _both of you_ received a Grammy award for that song. If there isn't one at your home, you need to take it up with the academy, _not_ my client."

Marcus sighed and rolled his eyes, picked up the box of his things and started towards the elevator, but Nat's whistle stopped him in his tracks.

"Yeah?," the rapper sighed as he turned towards the best entertainment lawyer in town.

"The keys?," the teal haired man said.

"Seriously?! How the fuck am I supposed to get home?!," Marcus said exasperatedly.

"Not our problem," Rave told him as he tapped away on his phone. "But that car better be in the garage and it had better be in the same damn condition you received it in."

"Fucking eh," Marcus sighed as he dropped the box and took out his keys and removed the key fob to a brand new Rolls Royce Phantom from it and handed the keys over to Nat. "We good now?"

"Yeah, now get out," Kevin said as he slammed his fist on the elevator button to get Marcus out of the penthouse.

But when the doors opened, Angela stepped off and came face to face with her ex.

"'Sup?"

Angela didn't say a word as she walked past him and went straight to her room.

* * *

She met her _crew_ at USC. Kevin and Edd grew up together, Nat came in from San Francisco and Rave was from New York. While their studies kept them apart, the dorm brought them together. They all stayed on the same floor and during the one mandatory meet and greet at the beginning of the semester, the found that despite their not having much in common when it came to school, they had generally the same interests in entertainment and food. So when they weren't busy with school, they would hang out, watch movies, listen to music and _eat._ Pizza after Kevin's football games, Chinese during Edd led study sessions, tapas after Rave's shows, Nat would buy brunch on Sundays after partying all night Saturday night and Ang would make oatmeal cookies for afternoons on the beach to save a few bucks so they wouldn't go broke eating at the overpriced food trucks that lined the beach parking lots.

In the four years they spent at USC, the boys fell in love with each other and Ang's dream.

 _Singer-song writer._

She went to school to study Mass Communications. But she would take a few music classes every semester just to get the chance to work on her dream. Even if it was _just for school_. And least that's what she told people, _especially_ _her parents,_ but _everybody_ knew better.

Kevin would escort her to gigs off campus if she managed to get in on an open mic night. Nat would figure out the legal stuff for when she found _paying gigs._ Edd ran her numbers and Rave would drill her on her stage presence and her style. _Together_ they made a formidable team that would support each other to live out the dream of _one._

And at the end of the year bash that helped launch the campus into finals and graduation, Angela did a mini showcase where she covered at least a half a dozen songs by popular female pop artists, along with a few of her own songs. And an A&R rep for Capital Records was in attendance and knew she had to move quickly to get the self taught piano and guitar player signed. The day after graduation, Ang headed to New York to audition for a few execs at Capital and was signed on the spot.

She called her crew and they started living out _their dream_.

Then she met _him._

* * *

Marcus Kindred was a boy with _bars_ from Baton Rouge. He signed on at Capital not too long after Angela and while they were label-mates, their paths rarely crossed. Then he needed a catchy hook. Angela had worked with a few of the other artists on the label to much success. Princess was the _crossover queen_. If you needed to move from one genre to another, she was the person you went to to make the move. But she made a few moves for herself. Writing songs for Disney, singing a few herself, co-writing a musical with Rave, donating time and money to poor schools across the country so kids would have the same chance at gaining a love for music as she did.

She was just what he needed to get his song to _play in Iowa_ and reach a new demographic of fans. But the song wasn't her cup of tea. Or vodka for that matter.

 _"You got me twisted_ if you think I'm just gonna be some video girl singing about how I can't wait for you to just lay me out because you've got... _"dat ding ding dong that you need baby."_ What kind of bullshit lyrics is this?!," she asked as they had yet another writer's meeting over her hook.

"C'mon, baby girl. This is a hit and you know it," Marcus laughed.

"Like the sound this record will make as it hits the bottom of the barrel it belongs in when the DJ drops it off in the dumpster on his way to a gig, then yeah it's a fucking hit," the song bird snipped as she stormed out of meeting, his _boys_ tittering pissing them both off.

So Marcus went back to the drawing board. He liked her and wanted to do a song with her like everyone else, but the usual shtick of money, alcohol and dancing girls wasn't going to work. So he sat down and came up with some new lyrics. Something about finally turning over a new leaf. Finding inspiration in the darkness. And loving yourself more than anything else. And when the song dropped, his mom was happy to see him _use his powers for good._

The song was a hit, and Marcus made the leap into lovesick teenybopper land. Then he made a leap for Ang.

But the four knights that surrounded her balked. Most of the rap artists she worked with would leave her be after the video dropped, but Marcus wasn't _going away_ like he _should._ And what shocked them even more was the fact that she was ok with him sticking around.

"Are you _sure_ about this, Angie?," Nat asked as she got ready for another date with _Mankind_.

 _"Yes._ So _stop,"_ she replied with a bit of a grin as she slicked some red gloss across her lips.

"I don't like him," Rave said as he walked out of her closet with the red stilettos she wanted in hand.

"I don't pay you to like him," she snipped as she snatched the shoes from her friend.

"Thank God," Rave sighed as he flopped on her bed. "Because bitch, you can't pay me enough to like him."

Ang just laughed and headed out for sushi with the man who was slowly stealing her heart.

* * *

Two months later, Mankind and Princess were the talk of the town. The rough around the edges southern gentleman and the Cali girl looked good together, were good together and the label wanted them to make sweet, sweet music together.

This time _Ang_ balked.

She rarely worked with anyone more than once. Her movie soundtrack work had picked up. There was talk that the theme she wrote for a new rom-com was up for an _Oscar_. She was headed for the _trifecta: Grammy, Tony, Oscar._ To throw another song into her already busy schedule _just because_ she happened to be dating the other person on the song was a bit much in her opinion. Sure she _liked_ her boyfriend, but to do a lovey dovey song about how she felt just rubbed her the wrong way for some reason.

Inspired by seeing a pretty biracial lesbian couple in the park, she wrote a song about _love_ in _all_ it's capacities. _Love was love,_ afterall, right?

And this time, _Marcus_ balked. He was _tolerant_ , but didn't think it would look good for him to be rapping about _all_ types of love.

"You do realize that my _best friends_ are in gay love with each other, right?," she asked her boyfriend over dinner one night.

"Ugh, _yes,"_ Marcus said with an eye roll.

"You're just mad that they don't want your punk ass," she teased.

"I don't get it. What's wrong with me?," he pouted.

"Oh, my god. You can't be serious?! Marcus!," she laughed.

But Marcus just shifted in his seat and kept his eyes down.

"Hey, baby. Look at me," she cooed to him. When his eyes finally met her own, she said, "Everyone has a type. Trust me, I know there's a guy at out there for you. Just because they don't like _you_ doesn't mean that _all_ men who like men hate you."

"But Nat's supposed to love _all kinds_ , right?," Marcus whined.

"Just because he's pan doesn't mean that you're still his _type_."

"I'll never understand any of this alphabet gay soup shit," Marcus sighed as he stabbed at his salad.

"And that's why you're not getting any."

Marcus snapped his eyes up at her in shock and she just grinned.

* * *

Six weeks later, just in time for PRIDE month, the song dropped. And it was a _hit_. Rumors of a Grammy _flew_. But Ang was up to her neck in recording for two more crossover artists, being a guest mentor for The Voice, and putting the final touches on her third album and getting the business of her world tour handled.

As she spent the last half of the summer and the beginning of fall touring around the world, her relationship with Marcus hit a few stumbling blocks. Like seeing pictures and videos of him stumbling out of clubs and lounges, pretty girls on both arms. He played it off as just grubby fans wanting a piece of him, but when the same girl kept popping up in the passenger seat of the car Ang bought him as a gift for his last album going double platinum, she _knew_ that things weren't right. Every time she questioned him about _her,_ he'd blow her off or accuse her being jealous at best and just another insecure fangirl who couldn't respect his personal life at worst.

When she came home and saw the girl _in her penthouse_ , Ang _snapped._ She had her arrested for trespassing and when Marcus called her to scream about having his _friend_ arrested, she called his bluff.

"She ain't your damn friend. Friends don't let their friend disrespect their partners in public like you've been doing me, Marcus," she said coldly.

 _"Disrespecting you?_ What about respecting _me_ as your damn man!? I _told you_ that there wasn't shit for you to worry about and yet you kept pressing the issue. If you had stayed in your damn place, I wouldn't have to elevate her _friend_ status," he retorted.

"My _place?,"_ she hissed into the phone.

"Yeah, your damn place. You ain't nothing but a teenybopping wanna be. If it wasn't for _me -"_

"Whoa, buddy," she said as she cut him off. _"If it wasn't for me,_ you wouldn't have any of the damn shit you have now. Didn't nobody know about your punk ass outside of hiphop _until you asked me to help you_. So don't you even _think_ about going there with me."

"Whatever, Ang. You needed me, too, you know."

"No, I didn't. I _wanted_ you. The _label_ needed _us_ to make more money. But the bank is closed now. You've got til the end of business today to come get your shit."

Then she hung up on him.

After boxing everything up he had left in her home, she left with instructions to give it to him and get the car back. Then she took herself out on a spa date. But when she came home and saw that he was there, everything that she thought she left on her masseuse's table came crawling back up her spine. She spent the rest of the week in bed and in tears. Rave called her agent and the label to confirm the news.

 _The Princess and Mankind were no more._

* * *

And just in time for Christmas, the Grammy nominations were dropped. Her song was on multiple lists and the label was ready to throw her a party. But she wasn't in the mood. In the weeks since their breakup, she was trying her damnedest to piece her heart back together as her ex played the field. There were no questions about how her tour went, what her new projects were, hell, how _she_ was doing period. All people wanted to know what her next dating move was because _obviously_ her time away from Marcus as she went on tour meant that she had something on the side. Why else would she push him away? Why else would she be hiding? Why else would he be saying such ugly things about her in public?

The label had a talk with him and instead of passive aggressively bad mouthing her to the paparazzi by showing off his new arm candy that was so much _sweeter_ than _The Princess_ , he just kept it on wax. And all she wanted to do was burn it all and hope her pain would melt away in the process.

And Kevin was just _done_.

He was tired of seeing his friend sad and her snippy quips about how "all the good ones were gay," were starting to get on his nerves. Especially since he was demi, Edd was bi, Nat was pan and _Rave_ was gay. And while the guy was a nice friend and good to his bestie Nat, he wouldn't count him amongst the "good ones." He was just scary.

"You need to get out, babe," he told her after she declined yet another holiday party invitation.

"And do what? Play twenty questions with the most gossipy people in town? No thanks," she said as she went to the fridge to grab a snack.

"We're out of ice cream."

"GODDAMNIT!," she screamed as she slammed the freezer door.

"There's gonna be ice cream at the company party," Edd said softly.

Nat and Rave held their breath. If there was anyone that could get through to her, it was Edd.

 _"I know,"_ she sighed as she rolled her eyes. "I'm contractually obligated to go to that one. I just don't want to go to _Melinda's."_

Her friends breathed a sigh of relief and Kevin knew now was as good a time as any to put his plan into motion.

"So what's the game plan for the company shindig," he asked.

"Go, wave, schmooze and then leave," she shrugged as she piled some fruit into a bowl and squirted some whip cream on top.

"You need a plus one," Rave said gently and her groan made her friends pull back.

"Says who?!"

 _"Me,"_ the actor sighed. "Revenge is best gotten by living fabulously. You walk in alone and all he's gonna see is that your still a sad little muppet over him. A _date_ guarantees that he can see he doesn't have a hold on you anymore."

She just stared at him coldly.

 _"He doesn't."_

 _"Prove it."_

"Who do you have in mind?," she sighed as she rubbed her temples in annoyance.

"An old friend," Kevin said quickly.

Edd cocked a brow at him.

"Whatever, just make it happen," she said with a wave as she went to her room for a date with her fruit and her DVR.

* * *

Two days later, she met _him._

He was _tall_ , brown skin and even browner eyes. But his thick hair was the most beautiful shade of blue she'd ever seen, Edd's eyes be damned. She barely understood him because his accent was so thick, but she enjoyed their lunch conversation all the same. He had _plenty_ of stories to tell about Kevin and Edd and confirmed all the ones that had already told her. But all too quickly their date was over. And it was harder than hell to see when she was going to have time to sit down with him again. Between album and Grammy promos, she was swamped. Not to mention that he had his own fair share of work to do. He was chef and all kinds of holiday parties to cater. So numbers were exchanged and promises to catch up later were made.

She managed to talk Rave into going to the party alone. Especially since her new _friend_ was doing his best to stay in touch and it kept a small smile on her face.

"Fine, but just as long as you don't give up on this Rolf guy," Rave told her.

"You know I don't give up on people until they give me a reason to,"she said softly.

"I know. But I don't want you to drop the guy because he can't be there for you like you're gonna need him to be the next few weeks," Rave said gently but firmly as he zipped her into another dress for another interview.

Then her phone lit up with a text alert and she grinned.

"He's where he needs to be," she said as she texted _him_ back.

Rave prayed that he'd _stay there_.

* * *

When Ang came _alone_ to the party, the paparazzi had a field day. She was smiling, she brushed off questions about her single life with an ease and grace that defied logic and was more than happy to talk about her _next big thing._ And she had no problem performing the two songs she created with Marcus as his new piece of arm candy sent her death glares from his table.

But _Marcus_ was _pissed_ when they all found out that the only reason why Rolf couldn't come to the party was because he was _working_ it. The four star Michelin chef was the _go to_ guy for the music industry's parties. When Ang walked in and saw the tall foreigner gently commanding a small army of kitchen helpers, sous chefs and wait staff, she was _floored_ that the man who merely said he was chef at a high end middle eastern restaurant in town was _in charge_ of feeding the biggest preGrammy party in NYC.

"So, your place caters, huh?," she asked him when she finally got away from Melinda Roberts' nosy behind.

"Yes, we do. I hear your birthday is soon. You should stop by," he grinned at her.

"Already made the reservations," Edd said as he picked an appetizer off the tray Rolf was holding.

Ang blinked disbelieving at him as he walked away and Rolf gave a small chuckle.

"That's Double D for ya. Always prepared."

"I'll say," Ang said with blush. "I'm gonna let you get back to it. But if my table could get some more of those shrimp kabobs, that'd be _awesome."_

"Yes, Dear."

Ang's delighted squeal was barely audible over the white noise of the party as she sped walked back to her table, but Rolf heard it all the same.

But that squeal of delight was replaced by an annoyed groan when Marcus decided to sit his cheating behind next to her in _Rave's_ spot at her table.

"What the fuck you doing flirting with _the help,_ Ang?," he hissed at her.

"Getting good service. What the fuck you doing with that wanna be model? I thought you were with Amanda King?"

"Mandy's just a friend. Seems you think it's ok to put on a show in front of me like a desperate ho. You're better than that Ang," he said as he patted her back.

She took his hand off her person and flung it back at him.

"That wasn't a show. We're seeing each other. Things are going great. Unlike with you," Ang said as she sat back and watched as the PYT that Marcus had brought with him walked towards them only to be stopped by Amanda, who had no problems with getting in the girl's face. Too bad the reality TV star got too close and got a broken nose for her trouble.

"Jesus, these bitches, I swear. Look, when you come back to your senses give me a call," Marcus said as he walked way.

But Ang just let the smells, textures and tastes of her shrimp kabobs flood her senses and made birthday plans that included starting the new year off without _Mankind_ holding her back.

* * *

Two weeks later, Angela was being treated to a three course French and Middle Eastern fusion lunch for one. It was lunch because he was swamped with New Year's Eve dinner reservations and she had to be at the concert in Times Square.

"Maybe I can see you at the afterparty?," she asked over a dessert of halva brownies.

"Perhaps," the chef said as he broke a piece of a brownie off to feed to her. "I shall be very busy tonight, but _maybe_ I can come."

"You've got my number if you do, okay?"

"Yes, Dear."

She just gave him a toothy chocolaty grin.

 _And he came._

At **3AM** as the party was winding down, but he came just the same.

It was hard for him to _not_ critique the food and service, but the pretty girl by his side was distracting enough for him to see past the flaws attacking everyone's senses.

"I know a _great_ place for kabobs and awamat," he told her and her friends over another round of cocktails.

"Oh, my god, where?!," Rave all but yelled at him.

If _anyone_ was sick of the dry sliders and sweating cheesecake bites it was _Rave_.

"My place," Rolf shrugged.

Kevin did a _spit take_ of his bourbon and nearly ruined Nat's sweater.

"You sure, buddy?," he asked as Edd shoved a water in his hands and napkins into Nat's.

"I don't mind. It's better than _this,"_ the foreigner said with a look of disgust on his face as another round of _wet_ pudding parfaits went by.

"You've come a _long_ way, Rolf," Edd said with a grin as he stood and headed for the door.

Rolf looked at Ang, who took his hand and said, "Lead the way."

* * *

A month later, Ang discovered a small suitcase in her closet, _to the left_ of all rest of her things. It was the side of the massive space she had always intended on sharing with someone. She thought she had it with Marcus until he started letting people into their relationship that had no business being there. But he was gone now. _Literally._

Capital decided to start the new year with out him as well and didn't renew his contract, so he went back home to Baton Rouge to try his hand at self production. From what Ang was hearing, it wasn't going so well, but she couldn't dwell on it as she had to prepare for the Oscars.

In an effort to make room for new gowns and outfits for her biggest promotional tour, she decided to clean out the _entire_ closet. And that's when she saw it.

She told him he could stay with her while his place was redecorated. It was a _nice_ weekend that led to so many nice things. Then he got comfortable. And it all started to fall apart when she saw that her efforts were being taken for granted.

As she tossed the offending piece of luggage out of _her_ space, her phone buzzed. Digging it out of her back pocket she sat down and opened her message center.

Rolfie: How's my Princess?

Princess: Tired. I sometimes forget how much busywork being ME is.

Rolfie: I can bring you some chocolate covered dates tonight.

Princess: PLEASE?!

Rolfie: Yes dear

And her squealing was quickly replaced with a groan of annoyance as her phone lit up with an obscure number with a Baton Rouge area code.

 _"What,_ Marcus?," she said as she answered the phone.

 _"Well, hello to you, too, baby girl. How'd you know it was me?"_

"Because I'm fucking psychic. What the fuck do you want?"

 _"Look,"_ he sighed and she could hear the _grit_ come back into his voice. _"I left my small suitcase at your place. I know it's been a minute, but can I come and get it? I need it."_

"Yeah, whatever."

 _"Close of business?"_

"Close of business."

* * *

 _445PM_

Ang paced the front of her vestibule and sighed as the minutes slowly ticked by. She kicked herself for not being more thorough when she cleared Marcus out of her life. Today was supposed to be her first _date_ with Rolf at her place and she had given her boys the afternoon off so she could get ready. But now that meant that there was no one there to watch her back as she let _him back in_.

Sure she had security cameras and the building's security team was on alert as to what was happening, but that was it. She had to face her ex _alone._

He showed up at 455.

"Hey," he greeted lowly as he stepped off the elevator and she cocked her head to the small suitcase _to the left_ of the elevator doors. "Uh, thanks. You didn't look in it, did you?"

She gave him an incredulous look.

"Why the fuck would I do that?"

Marcus just shrugged and rolled his eyes before turning to face her full on. And his sideways glance turned into a hard stare.

She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a hoodie, but it was her _softest_ hoodie and _favorite_ pair of yoga pants. She only wore those whenever she wanted to be comfortable, but not be dressed in her PJ's, which meant _company_. But not seeing or hearing her friends in the background gave him _pause_.

And as realization hit him, she grinned.

 _The princess had a date._

"You so damn stupid. You know that, right?," he sneered at her.

Angela said nothing.

But she did step around him and press the elevator button. He huffed as he got on, but pressed the stop button.

"You know ain't gonna get _nobody_ like me, Ang," he told her as he glared at her angrily because the elevator's call button from the first floor was setting off the alarm in her penthouse.

"That's the fucking point," she smiled as she pressed in the stop button's override code and sent him on his way.

* * *

In the spring, she hit _the trifecta,_ Rolf polished his Michelin stars and Marcus hit the skids. His last concert was such a flop he had to start working at his cousin's car wash to start paying off his creditors.

She and her friends went to Elton's party, the Governor's Ball, and then In And Out before heading home. And as she stepped off the plane, _she dropped her Oscar_.

Her boys lost their shit and Rolf came running from inside the terminal and onto the tarmac.

"Princess, your _Oscar!,"_ he cried as he stared in shock at the busted statuette.

"It's okay!," she laughed. "Trust me, it's replaceable!"

"It _is,"_ Edd said in a shaky voice, "but it's gonna cost ya."

"Meh."

"You did _not_ just meh REPLACING AN OSCAR!," Nat screamed.

"Meh!"

"Oh, my god, stop meh-ing things," Rave hissed at her as picked up the highest accolade she had received in her young life thus far.

"MEH!," she giggled.

Her friends and Rolf just _stared_ at her.

"Look, it's replaceable. Trust me, if there's anything I've learned this last year or so it's that there are things that are replaceable and things that are not. _That's_ replaceable."

"What's not?," Kevin asked her in exasperation.

"Me."

"Indeed," Rolf said as he offered her his arm and escorted her to their waiting car.

And her boys smiled after them, glad that she finally got something in her life that was truly _irreplaceable._


	44. We Can't Be Friends

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by We Can't Be Friends by Deborah Cox, feat RL from Next. This is a KevEdd tale.**

Edd sighed as he pulled into the cul-de-sac. Seeing _Kevin's_ Harley in his parent's driveway shouldn't have irked him, but it did.

 _"It's been three years,"_ he thought as looped around the half circle that had been an infinity loop of animosity and love growing up.

Leaving the cul-de-sac, he headed into town and tried to rein his emotions in. He was driving. It wouldn't do him any good to be upset and driving. He rolled down the windows on his car, turned up the radio, and had a long, loud bitter laugh as War's Why Can't We Be Friends came through the speakers.

 _"Friends,"_ he muttered to himself as he drove past the junior high and then the high school.

When he realized he was headed back into the city, he turned around. He had promised Eddy and Nazz he'd be there for Eddy, Jr's first birthday party. It wasn't til tomorrow, but he _knew_ that if he didn't come in tonight, he'd never come. And that wasn't fair to Eddy and Nazz, and it especially wasn't fair to EJ. The poor tyke had nothing to do with the implosion of his favorite uncles relationship. So for his _friends_ , he'd come to a party for his godson. It was more about his friends anyways. EJ wouldn't care and would have had just as much fun at the park near Edd's apartment as he would stuffing his face with cake and ripping paper off of presents that would be forgotten as soon as he got them.

Thinking about the cake Nazz was sure to bake made Edd hungry. If there was anything he loved more than his mother's own cooking, it was the Jewish deli next to the candy store. And since he couldn't bare to face his mother at the moment, and was _very_ hungry, the Jewish deli and candy store would have to do.

Bittersweet memories hit him like a tidal wave when he stepped inside the store and thankfully, a _very young_ version of Mrs Heinzburg was at the counter and not the old woman who owned the place.

"Hi, can I help you?," the young girl asked.

"Well," Edd said as he surveyed the _never changing_ menu, "I'll take the brisket on rye combo, please."

"Chips or soup?"

"Um," Edd said as his blood ran cold, "chips, _no!_ Soup. I'll take the soup of the day."

"Ever the predictable one," a cherry voice said from the back of the store and Edd smiled.

"Hello, Grams!," he called out.

 _"Eddward?_ Is that _you?,"_ the cherry voice called back.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Is that tall brute with you?," the voice teasingly asked.

"No," Edd said softly.

 _And suddenly Mrs Alice "Grams" Heinzburg appeared._

 _"Well,_ my boy, where is he?," Grams asked with her hands on her hips and surprise in her blue eyes.

"We-We're not together anymore, Grams," Edd said with a shrug.

"Oh, my boy, I'm sorry to hear that," she said softly as she wiped her hands on her apron and came to the other side of the counter wrap Edd in a hug.

"Thanks, Grams," Edd said as he hugged her back.

"Allison, throw a peanut butter cookie in that combo. _On the house."_

"Yes, Grams. Mr Eddward, your total is $7.22."

Edd paid for his meal and Grams sat down with him.

"What happened, Son?," the old woman asked as Edd stirred his chicken noodle soup.

"I messed up. I messed up _bad."_

The shock look flashed in her eyes again, but she nodded it away and went back behind the counter and took Allison to the back of the store with her. Not less than a minute later, Allison was dashing out of the store, a $5 bill folded up in her hand and when she came back, she had a bag of blueberry jawbreakers and Grams had tea.

 _"Talk,"_ the old woman commanded.

And Edd spilled his heart and soul out on the tiny table.

* * *

Kevin and Edd were the talk of Peach Creek when they started dating publicly. What the hell did the hotshot jock and the smartest kid in town have in common besides proximity? Apparently, _a lot_. Edd was tougher than he looked, and standing up to Eddy's brother proved it. Kevin thought it was pretty cool and set about getting to know the smarty pants dork.

Turns out, Edd may have been a _nerd_ , but he was also pretty _hip_ , too. He had his own fingertip on pop culture, and while his interests were different from most, he wasn't living under a rock. Just virtually alone. Which explained his deep friendship with Ed and Eddy. They were all he had, considering his parents were gone so often. Kevin thought it was cool that Edd was so well adjusted despite the shenanigans Eddy put him through growing up and his parents never being around. Edd was just glad to have a new friend.

They bonded over comic books and movies, cartoons from their childhood, music and their shared environment. Kevin taught Edd how to throw a ball and Edd taught Kevin how to break down a quadratic equation.

Somewhere around sophomore year, their time together increased by their own doing. And so did their _proximity._ They'd cuddle, hold hands, and give each other long hugs. But _always_ in private. Kevin became super protective of Double D in ways Ed and Eddy weren't. The Eds had a _bromance_. Kevin and Edd had a kinship that was so deep, no one could get between them. And _Lawd_ , did people ever _try_. First, it was the football and baseball teams. The upperclassmen gave no fucks about Kevin's _no one fucks with Edd but me_ rule. When the other underclassmen on the team stood up to them about it because Edd was a classmate and all around good guy, they stepped down. But only a little bit. There were still the shoulder checks and harassment about homework, but Edd's being on the swim team gave him a pretty solid shoulder and he had no problems telling people to do their own damn homework.

 _"He's my damn best friend and he only **helps** me with my home work,"_ Eddy would say. _"So y'all ain't gonna get nothing but detention harassing him about it. And you'll still have to do your homework. Leave him the fuck alone."_

And the teams did. But then came the girls. Girls who Kevin had dated. Girls who _wanted_ to _date_ Kevin. It drove Kevin nuts because they would be rude and step between him and Edd whenever they could. Edd would just shake his head and walk away. Nat had no problem telling the shallow mean girls were to go and how to get there because _no one_ thought they were being cute. But Edd was too polite for all that. Plus, he didn't care about girls. Well, he didn't care about the girls at Peach Creek. His girlfriends went to Lemon Brook and Cherry Hill. One came from an elite private school in Peach City. Of all the people for Kevin to ever be jealous about, it was _her._

Jenice was cute and smart. She had style, class and grace. She and Edd could carry on a conversation about just about _everything_. Kevin and Edd's conversations were pretty limited as Kevin didn't quite understand Edd's deep scientific interests, but he _did support_ them. Jenice would tease him about being Edd's meatheaded bodyguard and wonder why her sweetie didn't have better friends.

 _"My friends, like yours, are based on proximity, Jenice,"_ Edd would tell her. _"And I am also **emotionally** close to them. And I don't take to kindly to people toying with my emotions._

Jenice would snap her mouth shut, but the damage was done. By junior year, she was gone, and Kevin was as sick of girls in Peach Creek as Edd was. The only person he felt anything for anymore was Edd. After a _boys night out_ with Nat and Rave, if only to keep the moody actor from exploding on the peacock, Kevin and Edd saw that they liked what their friends had. Despite, Nat pushing _all_ of Rave's buttons at the _absolute_ _worst_ time, there was _something_ there that drew them to each other. Nat was supportive of Rave, Rave chilled out Nat. Kevin had become Edd's biggest cheerleader and Edd was the calming comfort the _hotshot_ jock needed.

For a good six months, they tried to figure out what it all meant and by the start of senior year, they were a _thing_. Many an afternoon date would take place at the Jewish deli and the candy store. Kevin would always get his combo with chips, Edd, the soup. Kevin would get Edd blueberry jawbreakers and Edd would give Kevin all the kisses he could ever want, because he _finally_ had a _friend,_ he could share _it all_ with. And Grams was happy to see _love_ grow.

When they graduated, Kevin took his vocational tech certificate to Boston and got on as an apprentice a bike shop, while Edd went to MIT. By the time Edd graduated with his Bachelor's degree, Kevin was managing the shop. Which was _perfect,_ because while Edd had found his heart and soul in research, he didn't have the money to pay for it. With a few scholarships and grants, and a whole lot of Kevin's love and support, he pursued his Master's degree.

It was when he started working on his Doctorate degree that things started to fall apart.

* * *

"You slept with your _teacher?!,"_ Grams screamed at him.

Edd just looked down at his empty soup bowl.

"What the hell were you thinking, boy!?"

"I-I don't know," Edd whimpered.

"Oh, Eddward," Grams said as she took her soft, wrinkled hand into her own. "You _do to_ know."

"I guess...I guess I just wanted to test the waters a bit," Edd sniffled as the memories of the greatest mistake he _ever made_ came rushing back.

Grams gave him a _look_ and Edd sighed.

"I had an affair with my professor. Kevin and I had grown _distant_ because of our different work schedules. My professor became my biggest supporter."

"And you slept with him to thank him for it?," Grams asked with a knowing look in her eyes.

"No, no. I slept with him because he was there for me when Kevin wouldn't be."

"Or you wouldn't _let him_ be."

"What?!," Edd asked with wide eyes.

"I can't see Kevin _not_ supporting you unless _you_ pushed him _away."_

 _"I would never!,"_ Edd exclaimed.

"But you _did_ , Edd. Or he'd be _here right now,"_ Grams said softly.

Edd opened his mouth to say something and Grams shushed him with a wave of her hand.

"You found someone like that _Jenice_ girl again and instead of _checking him_ like you should have, you. got. conned. And I'm just flabbergasted that you didn't see it coming."

Edd sat in shock at the woman's words. He had never thought that he had been _conned_. _Eddy_ was the con man. He'd know a con.

 _Wouldn't he?_

Apparently cons of the heart are different than cons of the pocketbook.

"I was _conned,"_ he gasped softly to himself.

"Mhm. And I'm ashamed of the man that did that to you. He was your _teacher_ and took advantage of your trust. That is so _despicable,"_ the old woman said with a shake of her head.

"But I'm an _adult,_ Grams. I should have known better than to let myself get so personally close to the man," Edd said with a frown.

"True, but he took advantage of that. You needed shoulder. Nothing more, nothing less. A good teacher would guide you to the help you needed, not take advantage of your weaknesses," Grams replied with a firm nod.

Edd put his head in his free hand and let out a shaky sigh as he bounced his leg. He _hated_ the feelings washing over him again. He had been so tired. Tired of work, tired of studying, tired of Kevin _not getting it._ He didn't want him to _try_. He wanted him to _have it_ already! He got Kevin! Why didn't Kevin get _him?_

But Kevin _did_ get him. He'd get him from home and take him to the labs. He'd get him from the labs and take him home. He'd pick him up from the library or student union and take him out, even if it was just for a quick bite to eat, before taking him home or back to the labs again. He'd get him coffee and breakfast in the morning. Snacks when he was studying. He'd get him dinner, even when it was 3AM and they were both dead on their feet. All Kevin had ever done was _get Edd_. He was _always there_. What more could Edd had ever asked for?!

Too much apparently, because he wanted to be able to talk about what he was doing and have more than an sympathetic ear. His professor was there for all that. To help Edd figure out where he was going wrong or right in his research. He was there when Edd needed to commiserate with someone over the results not coming together when they wanted them to. He was there to talk about their breakthroughs and bounce ideas off when it came to where they went from where they were in that moment.

Long talks about work, led to short talks about life, then long talks about _everything_. Those talks led to shared jokes and snarky flirtation. And next thing Edd knew, he was down the rabbit hole and didn't know how to get out.

The straw that broke the camel's back was when Kevin drove down the street his professor's house was on, a block away from the labs. He slowed down when he recognized Edd's beanie coming out of his professor's house. And what he saw when Edd left out of the side door _shattered_ them.

 _A kiss._

A kiss Edd didn't stop. A kiss Edd seemed to enjoy.

And when he _limped_ down the stairs, Kevin took off. And _regret_ hit Edd like a Mac truck hit a deer.

The long walk home was the _worst_ Edd ever took. Not because of his limp, but because he knew that when he got home, that he wouldn't have one.

Kevin wasn't there when he got back. But Edd could tell that he had been and then he left in a hurry. His drawer that held all of his work out clothes was empty and his two duffel bags were gone, as was _all_ of his toiletries. Edd just collapsed into bed and cried himself to sleep. When Kevin didn't come home after the second day, Edd knew it was over. Their fights never lasted longer than 12 hours, _if_ that. Since his freshman year of college, he _always_ got to sleep next to Kevin. But Kevin was _gone_ and it was _all_ his fault.

Over the course of next week, he looked for an apartment. Then he moved.

He sent a text to Kevin that his key was on the counter and that he had taken his name off the lease. The redhead didn't respond.

He had a meeting with his advisor to get another professor to work with, and while the transition was seamless, his professor was _hurt_. Or so Edd thought. A week later, he saw him walking across campus hand in hand with some young coed. Edd blamed himself more, but also figured that the man was just trying to get _over him_ by getting _under someone else._

He felt a bit of karmic relief when the poor girl ended up pregnant and the professor's _wife_ came back from her exhibition in the Andes.

But he was still alone. A decade with Kevin was washed down the drain because the man he was supposed to look up to took advantage of his stress, his exhaustion and fatigue, and his _aching, longing_ heart to get back to what he _needed_ with Kevin.

* * *

That was three years ago. In that time, he's graduated, moved to Cherry City and stood up next to Eddy when he _finally_ made it _officially official_ with the girl who stole all their little boy hearts all those years ago. So many thought she'd end up with Kevin. When she said _yes_ to Eddy's _epic fail_ of a homecoming dance proposal freshman year, Kevin was kicked to the curb. Eddy was _charming_ to Kevin's selfish _devil may care_ bad boy attitude. By senior year, Kevin was over it. Because he was by Edd's side. Until Edd pushed him away.

They didn't speak to each other at the wedding, but there was enough people at the event for them to be the ships in the night they were desperately trying to be.

But _she_ wouldn't have it.

 _She_ was Angela. Rolf had met her when he went to visit his family in the Old Country. She was working with the Peace Corps and her sweet smile and gentle way with his people lit up his heart. They became friends and stayed in touch. When she came back stateside, their correspondence went from Facebook messages and wall posts, to actual texting and phone calls. She moved from St Louis to Lemon Brook to be close to her family and the farmer did the best he could to _court_ her.

And it worked.

They were married not to long after Eddy and Nazz. But in the time she began her relationship with the tall farmer, she became friends with all of his friends and it killed her to her core that Kevin and Edd fell apart the way they did.

 _"You never talked about it?,"_ she asked when Edd moved to the city and Eddy decided to throw a party to welcome his friend back _home._

 _"What was there to talk about?,"_ Edd asked with a shrug. _"I fucked up."_

 _"He deserves to know why, Edd."_

 _"He knows why,"_ Edd retorted.

 _"I'm not so sure about that,"_ she said quietly as Kevin stepped out onto the deck they were sitting on and walked past them without a word.

But the look in Kevin's green eyes was heartbreaking and Edd left his own party early. Eddy pitched such a fit that Edd promised to make more of an effort next time. But it was so _awkward_. All their talks led back to _them_ and it was all just too much.

And now Edd's back in town for another party and another dance around the bush with Kevin.

"Look, I've gotta close this place up, but you should listen to your friend and _talk to him,"_ Grams said as she stood up and walked over to the broom Allison had set next to the counter. "Now, _git,"_ the woman giggled as she batted her broom at his feet and shooed him out of the shop.

* * *

When Eddward came home, he smelled a very _strong_ and familiar scent in the doorway of his parent's home and his heart cracked. Edd got him that cologne in high school. To know he still wore it brought up feelings he'd been trying to bury for the last three years.

"You just missed him," Edd's mother, Elaine called to him from the kitchen. _"And_ you missed dinner! Where were you?!"

"At the deli," Edd said with a sigh, as he sat his jawbreakers on the counter.

"How's the old maid?," his father, Francis asked.

"Well. She's doing well," Edd said with a nod.

"You still going to the party, right?," Elaine asked as she gave him a _very_ pointed look.

 _"Yes, Mother."_

"No running out this time," Francis said as he rinsed his coffee mug out in the sink before putting in the dishwasher. "EJ does't understand that you two don't get along anymore. He just understands when people just up and leave and make everyone upset."

"I _get it_ , Father," Edd said curtly as he sat about making tea.

"Really? What do you get, Son? Because I don't understand why I have to say this in the first place," Francis said with his hands on his hips.

Elaine grinned. _All that sass_. If anything, Edd got it from his father.

"Because I messed up. It's all I do with people. I just mess up," Edd sighed.

"Eddward, you had a moment of weakness and that professor of yours took advantage of that. But that doesn't make _you_ a screw up. You just _made_ one," Elaine said gently.

Eddward just shook his head as he put the water on to boil.

"You know, he sees you nearly everyday," Francis said as he spooned the Vincent family's favorite tea blend into the tea filer.

Edd looked at his parents in shock and Elaine nodded.

"He moved to the city about a year ago. Got a business loan to buy his own Harley-Davidson franchise," she said.

And Edd's eyes blew open wide. There was a new Harley-Davidson dealer just down the street from his job at the hospital's bio labs annex. He lived around the corner so he could walk to work everyday. He passed by the shop everyday for the last year and never knew that Kevin was so close.

"Now you have something to talk about tomorrow," Francis said as he stared their teapot down.

"I suppose we do," came Edd's soft reply.

* * *

When Edd arrived to the party, EJ _squealed_. _Edd_ was by far his favorite person. He could play with Edd's hat and wear it unlike anyone else. Even _Kevin_ never got to wear it. Edd would play with him like he was the only person in the room. He wasn't distracted by _everything_ like his parents were. If anyone was going to make EJ's party a hit with the guest of honor, it was Uncle Double D.

But EJ was in Kevin's arms.

"Oh, hey Edd," Kevin said with a small, sad smile when he turned around to see who EJ was so excited about.

"I'll take him," Edd grinned and when Kevin leaned the tot over, EJ leaped into Edd's arms.

Then he _vroomed_ his new toy motorcycle on Edd's head.

"Oooh, lemme see," Edd cooed at the boy.

EJ handed the toy over and Kevin braced himself for a lecture. Instead, Edd went to sit in the middle of the living room and pulled the toy back to wind it up and then let it _zoom_ across the coffee table.

EJ thought it was the best thing _EVAH!_

 _"AGAIN, Edd! AGAIN!,"_ he squealed and Nazz came running down the hall.

"There you are! Glad you made it, D," she grinned as her son watched with wide eyes as Edd zoomed the motorcycle back then forward it again.

"Wouldn't have missed it," Edd smiled as he played with EJ.

Nazz took the forlorn looking Kevin into the kitchen for a chat.

"Look, he's gonna crash after the cake. And Eddy's gonna fire up the fire pit. Y'all can talk then," she suggested.

"Yeah, talk about my ex cheating on me in front of all of you around a fire pit? Are we singing Kumbyah next?," he retorted sarcastically.

 _"We should,"_ she snipped back. "You know what I mean, Kevin. You _know_ he's gonna be all over Eddy about getting the fire right. Eddy's gonna get pissy with him and let him do it himself. Which means, when Eddy comes inside, _you pounce."_

"Kevin's many things, Nazz. But a pouncer, he's _not."_

Kevin and Nazz's head's snapped up to see who had come in on them.

 _Edd._

And he was holding a squealing EJ at arm's length.

"Whoa!," Kevin called out with a laugh as he caught a whiff of _why_ Edd was in the kitchen. _"Jesus,_ just _what_ are you feeding him, woman?!"

 _"Me_ ," she snapped as she grabbed her boobs and then her son.

Edd and Kevin just looked at her in horror and she laughed as she walked away, still holding the very stinky child at arm's length.

"That was terrifying," Kevin snickered after her.

Edd just blinked away his shock and shook his head.

"What's _terrifying,_ Kevin, is that you're selling _Hogs_ to so many young and impressionable people," Edd said as he cocked a hip and crossed his arms.

Kevin cocked a brow.

"I just give the people what they want, Edd."

Edd's head fell as he tried to not let Kevin's words affect him. He rolled his neck and tried to let what he felt to be karma boiling over in his gut just roll off of him. Then he sighed.

"I've got nothing."

And Kevin laughed. A real _Kevin_ laugh. Loud and long. A freckled hand over his stomach, the other in his pocket.

"C'mon, Edd. It hasn't been _that_ long, _has it?_ You're losing your touch, Dork."

Edd bit his lip at the old nickname, and then he smiled.

"I can give people what they want, too. You kill them quick. I can kill them _slowly,"_ he grinned at the tall redhead.

Kevin smirked and then booped his nose.

"There's my dork."

Edd popped wide blue eyes up at him and Kevin sighed.

"Old habit," he shrugged.

Edd nodded and went to walk away before things got too awkward _again_. He had a few more hours before he could get away and he was going to make them as pleasant as possible for _everyone._ _Especially EJ._

"Edd, wait!"

And Edd's heart nearly stopped. The desperation in Kevin's voice was heartbreaking and tears sprang to Edd's eyes as more guilt for making the man sound that way washed over him. But he still turned around and watched Kevin's face _crumble._

 _"Why, Baby?,"_ he sobbed. "Why'd you do that to me? _To us?!"_

Edd put his face in his hands and tried to pull himself together. If there was _anything_ Kevin _absolutely hated_ , it was to see Edd cry. And now Edd knew why. _Never_ had he seen Kevin look so _hurt, weak and vulnerable in his life._ The strongest person he knew had been reduced to _nothing_ and it was _all his fault._

 _"I'm sorry,"_ he whispered over and over again.

 _"Edd, look at me,"_ Kevin hissed at him.

 _Remorseful blue_ _met heartbroken green._

"I was messed up, okay!," Edd sobbed. "I was so stressed out from work and school and we never had time for each other anymore and when we did we just weren't _clicking_ like we used to. And I thought I had something with him but things went too far and -"

"You thought you _had something_ with that guy?!"

"A _friendship,_ Kevin," Edd snipped.

"And I wasn't your friend?," the redhead asked sadly.

"God, you were my _best friend_ ," Edd sniffled as fresh tears sprang into his eyes.

"Then what the fuck happened?!," Kevin asked exasperatedly.

"I needed an _intellectual_ connection!"

And as he said the words, he nearly regretted them, but they needed to be said. Edd _really did_ need someone to talk to about all of his _stuff_. His _stuff_ was his life's work. If you can't talk about it with the one you love, then who can you talk about it with and it not seem like _work?_

"Edd, what do I do for a living?," Kevin asked coldly.

"You sell motorcycles," Edd shrugged, confused as to the turn the conversation had taken.

"Uh huh. And what else?"

"You fix them."

 _"How_ do I fix them?"

"You studied their mechanics during your VoTech classes in high school and learned more under your apprenticeship."

"I can understand the mechanical engineering of a motorcycle and most cars for that matter, but you don't think I can't understand the research behind stem cell research in regards to breast cancer?"

And Edd just stared at him. Kevin _had_ _been_ paying attention. But in the way only Kevin could. Edd thought his ramblings were boring him, but Kevin was taking it all in, filing it away, plugging in mental notes to tap into when Edd would bring the subject up again. _Occasionally,_ he would provide a thought or two, but mostly he asked questions and would celebrate with Edd when he felt he got something _right_ with it all.

But at the same time, it was junior year all over again. Kevin had gotten down basic algebra at that point and had taken his two required science classes in order to graduate; physical science and biology. Edd was gunning for a career as a biology researcher in seventh grade, so he went for AP Biology, but also AP Physics and Chemistry _just for fun._

Edd would brush off Kevin's attempts to figure out what he was doing, until he found out it was _Kevin_ who had helped Nat, Rave and Eddy pass their biology tests.

 _"You're stepping into my territory, Barr,"_ he had told him. _"What gives?!"_

When Kevin showed him the old notes Edd had taught him to take for _his_ biology class, Edd knew then that Kevin was smarter than he looked or acted for that matter and the boy deserved credit for his efforts. But Edd stopped because Kevin would seem to zone out when he talked about school when they got to Boston. What he never knew was that he was bleeding Kevin dry. Kevin loved their talks about _everything_ as much as Edd did. But then Edd got overwhelmed and tried to get his life back in order by compartmentalizing it. And his compartments fell apart when he stuffed it all in the one place he shouldn't have.

"I'm sorry I underestimated you," Edd said softly.

"Hey, y'all!"

Edd and Kevin snapped their heads around to see who had walked in on their first _real_ conversation in three years.

 _Angela_

"Hey," they said at the same time.

It was a quite greeting and there was some tension to it. But there was something more. Ang knew she had interrupted something and that _something_ still needed to be dealt with. But they were both leaning on the fridge. And she needed to get the ginger ale out for the punch as Nazz had her hands full chasing after Ed and her rambunctious son.

"I need to get some soda outta here," she said with a sheepish grin as she pointed to the appliance they were in front of.

Kevin and Edd jumped away, but because they jumped away from the fridge _and each other_ , the distance between them grew as wide as the Grand Canyon. And when Ang scampered out of the kitchen, they looked into each other's eyes and knew they had to close it, but it was going to take some _work_.

"Y'all be nice and friendly to each other!," she called back at them over her shoulder.

Kevin squeezed his eyes closed as he sighed and Edd stared at the floor.

 _"I can't do this,"_ Kevin said firmly.

Edd couldn't mask his hurt _or his guilt_ as he looked up at him.

"I can't be your friend, Edd," he murmured with a head shake as stepped closer to the ravenette who was looking at the floor again, trying to will himself to disappear.

 _Of course_ Kevin couldn't be his friend. After what he had done to him, he wouldn't want to be his friend, either!

 _"I'm still in love with you."_

Edd snapped his head up at him as his eyes went wide and his jaw _dropped_.

"B-But...," he whispered.

Kevin was in front of him now.

"You know," Kevin said thickly as he rested his chin on top of Edd's beanie and his hands came to rest on the hips of the one man he wanted to stay wrapped around for forever, "we were together for so long and I was always worried that I'd be the one that would screw up. And even though _you_ did us in, I can't let you go and I don't want to. Yeah, I was mad for the longest, but I realized this whole mess was about _you_ and not me. I still don't get _why_ you did it. But I forgive you, Baby."

Edd pressed his head into Kevin's chest and the tears flowed like rain.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I was being selfish and I'm sorry."

Kevin pulled him into a hug, pulled off his beanie and buried his face in his mass of curly hair.

 _"I'm so sorry,"_ Edd sobbed again and again.

And with every apology, Kevin forgave him and told him he loved him.

When Edd started to calm down, Kevin rubbed his back as he always did when Edd was upset. The ravenette let out a small relieved moan as he laid his head on Kevin's chest.

 _"Oh, Edd."_

Edd bit his lip and tried to step back, but Kevin pulled him back in.

"Old habit?"

"Old habit."

"How about," Kevin drawled out as he worried the left corner of his lower lip, "how about we go see Grams tomorrow. Just to catch up or whatever."

"She did ask about you yesterday," Edd mused.

"So _that's_ where you were," Kevin said as he set back from Edd and looked down at him, worry and need in his emerald eyes.

"I couldn't think of anywhere else to go," he shrugged.

Kevin pulled him back in his arms and said, "I know this is gonna sound nuts, but you can _always_ come home, Edd."

Edd pulled back and caught a gleam in Kevin's eyes he hadn't seen in three years as Nazz called everyone into the dining room so they could cut the cake.

"C'mon," Kevin grinned as he pulled Edd into the dining room. "I want a corner piece."

* * *

That night, Kevin walked Edd home and it was a bit like old times. It was _friendly._

"Wanna go to the candy store tomorrow?," Kevin asked when Edd's mom flicked the porch light for the _fifth time_.

"I suppose," Edd shrugged with a grin. Then he held up a finger and when Kevin gave him a curious look, he said, "Need anything, Mother?"

"She wants gumdrops!," his father's voice answered. Then they heard a slap and his mother muttering to him in her native French as Francis whined.

"What did she say?," Kevin asked.

But Edd was too busy laughing to answer right away.

"In _English,_ we call it _checking people_. But I won't repeat it in French," he giggled.

Kevin just shook his head.

"So gumdrops and blueberry jawbreakers?," Kevin asked as he stood and looked over at his own home and smirking at his mother peeking at them through the living room window.

"Oui, mon ami," Edd replied as he stretched his legs.

Kevin came to stand at his feet before kicking them apart and walking up to grab Edd's now outstretched hands and pulled him to his feet. It was an old ritual between the two of them. Kevin would tease him by kicking his feet but pull him into a hug and kiss. Edd got the hug, but his heart skipped a thousand beats as he waited for the kiss.

He got one.

It was soft and gentle and to the top of his beanie.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kevin said as he walked away.

The next afternoon, they went to the candy store and then took a walk around to catch up. Despite spending a year mere blocks from each other, they only knew about the other in passing. This was the time for them to rebuild their friendship. And they cherished this time, so, _so_ much. They were fresh out of candy, even Elaine's gumdrops, by the time dinner rolled around.

"Wanna a ruben?," Kevin asked when they came upon the Jewish deli.

"I'm getting chips this time," Edd said with a grin as he opened the door and strode inside.

"Oh, my god! You're gonna give her a heart attack!," Kevin hissed at him.

But Gram's didn't clutch her proverbial pearls over Edd's change in side order. The thing that took her breath away was that his _love_ was back by his side. Even if he was just his _friend_ at the moment. And for her, that was enough.

Elaine was a little peeved that they _forgot_ her gumdrops, though.

* * *

When they got back to the city, Edd set about forgiving himself for pushing Kevin away when he should have been drawing him closer and giving the redhead the space he needed to show Edd who he _really_ was and who he could be _to them_ and _for them._ And in time, Kevin's love and forgiveness took them from friends and back to lovers.

 _Where they belonged._


	45. Somebody Told Me

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by Somebody Told Me by The killers. This is a NatXRave tale. With _some_ KevinXEdd thrown in because why the fuck not?! Because I can't help myself that's why. Shut up, you like it!**

 **Ooooh, Rolf and Ang are here, too!**

 **Yay, the gang's all here!**

"Hey, Double Delish!"

Edd groaned as he turned from his open locker to see Nat jogging up to him.

"Yes, _Nathan?"_

Nat rolled his eyes at Edd's insistence on using his given name, but he couldn't dwell on it as he had a very moody boy to wrangle.

"Have you seen Rave today?"

Edd shook his head slowly as he frowned in thought before looking back up at Nat and saying, "Can't say that I have. He's been working on the spring showcase so he's missed lunch the past couple of days and we don't have any classes together today."

"Damnit," Nat groaned as he thumped his fist against his forehead. "Will you give him this the next time you see him then?," he asked as he handed him a folded up piece of notebook paper he pulled out of the inside pocket of his letterman jacket.

Edd blinked in a bit of shock as he took the note, but then shook his head because he knew that Rave couldn't ignore a handwritten note like he could a text or phone call.

"I can _try,"_ he said as he gave Nat a knowing look and the peacock rolled his eyes, but they both knew Rave would probably trash the note before looking at it and that was if he was in a decent mood.

Even when Nat wrote it, all he could see was the paper being shredded into confetti, but he had to _try._

 _"See that you do,"_ he said seriously and Edd _gulped._ After throwing up his hands in surrender as he hadn't meant to scare his friend, he sighed a bit as he said, "Look, just..."

"I understand, Nathan," Edd sighed as he patted his arm. "But I can only _try."_

 _Everyone_ knew that the peacock and the diva had plenty of potential for a great relationship but _something_ had fractured them about a month ago and Rave hadn't said a word to Nat since then.

All anyone knew was that Nat was helping him get costumes for the spring showcase during lunch and then Rave threw him out of the theater with the admonishment to _"Keep your filthy fucking lies about shit you don't know a Goddamn thing about to your fucking self."_

While Kevin had told him to chill on trying to rush and fix things and just let things unfold naturally, Nat wasn't having it.

At least Edd was a bit more willing to help with any _reasonable_ _plan_ Nat came up with to get back the high strung actor's good graces.

 _"Yeah, yeah,"_ he sighed and Edd gave him a small, sympathetic smile. But like the winds changing on a March day, he quickly brightened up and said, "Hey! You're gonna be at the bonfire, right?"

"Yeah," Edd grinned, happy to have been invited to the _unofficial_ athlete party.

Travis Norton, the current football team captain, told him he was welcome to come as Kevin stood back a bit and looked on as Edd took the invitation.

He'd be _crazy_ to turn it down.

He wasn't on any of the sports teams, so he knew that the invitation was special. Even though he was one of the top tutors in the school, and was the main reason so many of the athletes could play at all, he never expected to be invited to their party.

He had his suspicions as to _why_ he had been invited, but never thought on them.

"Good," Nat winked, thus confirming his suspicions, before walking away. "See ya later, Double Cutie!"

* * *

It was a rumor.

A _stupid, vicious_ rumor as far as Nat was concerned.

Especially since so much of it was _unfounded._

They had only dated for a few months at the beginning of last year and he was surprised when the news of their breakup followed him across the damn Appalachian Mountains to Peach Creek, West VA, but here he was.

He dated Jenice when he lived in Myrtle Beach and _apparently_ so did one James _Rave_ Castellanos.

Who he was starting to fall for.

 _Hard._

But for Rave, the word that was Nat was just after him to get into his pants, just like he had with Jenice, was too stark to ignore. And he wasn't about to be another notch in the booty chasing peacock's belt.

Except she wasn't Jenice when she was dating Rave.

She was he.

And he was Nat's former best friend, Justin.

So many things had happened between them growing up and even while they were dating, but Nat couldn't let the betrayal go.

He was outed, then cast aside by so called friends and family alike.

Jenice took him in and had him convinced that she knew nothing of how everyone knew what _type_ of person he was, but when his parents came back from their long business trip with _news_ that they had heard that not only was Justin now Jenice, but that _she_ was _using him_ to get back at an ex-boyfriend who dumped her because he had found she had _used him, too,_ Nat was _done._

With the rumor mill being what it was, however, and their business growing, his parents figured that their chance to move away from the gossip and give their baby boy a chance to start over was beyond coincidental, but weren't about to look the gift horse in the mouth.

So they left.

* * *

But the rumor never left Nat and he knew he made it worst when they were exchanging _war stories_ as Rave bitched about Kevin's seeming monopoly on Edd's time.

The Eds as a whole had a solid schedule, so he was _pissed_ when Edd would be the first out the door after tech rehearsals because _Kevin_ was waiting on him. Edd had an eye for things on stage that Rave didn't, but he couldn't talk to him about it with Kevin hovering all the damn time.

When Kevin suggested that Nat come hang and watch Edd _at work_ , the peacock was drawn to the moody actor like a moth to a flame.

And then he burned them both.

Seeing that they shared a mutual ex and that Rave couldn't believe that Justin would have ever done something so _dirty_ to _anyone,_ it was hard for the actor to believe Nat's feelings for him.

Didn't stop Nat from trying, though.

* * *

Edd found him in the library making last minute touches on the spring showcase's set design.

"Here, um...Nat asked me to give this to you," Edd said as he held out the piece of paper that Rave glanced at with the same disdain he gave pretty much anything.

"Throw it away," the actor huffed. "I don't want it."

Edd wasn't one to pry, but he wasn't one to just give up when it looked as if someone was _trying_ to make amends.

So he tucked the note away in his back pocket and then he and Rave had a stare down of sorts as the actor was put out by Edd not doing as he wanted and Edd wanting Rave to at least _take_ the note.

"Fine, whatever," Rave said as he rolled his eyes. "Can you make it tonight?"

"Yes, and I'm having Ang help me record it. It's about time we got everything fine-tuned for the real thing next weekend."

Rave cocked a brow and Edd smirked as he said, "I can do two things at once, James."

"Does _Kevin_ know that?"

Edd looked confused for a split second before an embarrassed look crossed his face.

"Why would _Kevin_ need to know that?"

"You _must be_ joking?," Rave asked with a deadpan stare and Edd slowly shook his head. "You two have been getting _awfully close_ lately," he snarked and Edd rolled his eyes.

"You sound like Eddy," he snickered and Rave scowled. "Look, Kevin and I are just hanging out. Nothing big."

"Mhm."

Edd only got to count to three before Rave shrugged and said, "Looks can be deceiving."

"And you would know, wouldn't you?"

Rave just stared at him as the bell rang and Edd pulled the note out again and placed it on top of the stack of books Rave was using as inspiration.

"I'll see you at rehearsal."

Rave frowned as Edd left the library and joined a crowd of boys in the hall that included some very popular jocks. He exchanged a fist bump with Kevin before Rolf threw an arm around his shoulder and started walking down the hall, going on about their latest antics in gym class. Kevin hung back a bit with Nat who was staring the diva down.

And despite the smile on the peacock's face, his eyes looked so sad.

Nat gave him a wave before walking away, but Kevin hung back as Nat walked away and then turned to him to overly mouth the words, **_Call him_ ,** before jogging down the hall to catch up with his friends.

* * *

 _James,_

 _I know you don't believe that what happened with me and Jenice was real. I guess I can respect that. What I don't understand is how I'm the bad guy because of it. I trusted someone and they betrayed that trust. I may have been a fool for it, but what happened in the end was NOT MY FAULT. I'm not saying that you can't be friends with whoever they're portraying themselves as these days I guess, but know that not everything you see and hear about someone is true. There's always three sides to things: your side, their side and THE TRUTH!_

 _Nat_

Rave read the note so many times he had it memorized.

He especially liked the version in his head where Nat was saying the words to him in that over dramatic way he would sometimes get into when he was passionate about something.

And lately, _this_ was all he had been passionate about.

As much as he wanted to deny the truth to what Edd had said, he had been growing as close to the peacock as the ravenette and the redhead had started to become.

But then Nat just had to call _their_ ex a _liar_.

Rave _hated_ liars.

* * *

His parents were first in line for that special brand of animosity he had towards people who never told the truth.

They lied first about how they met and how he was born.

The truth came out when he was about six and he called his _Aunt, Grandma,_ and she quickly corrected him.

He was the product of two hormonal teenagers getting caught up in a heavy makeout session and not stopping to think of the consequences of _not stopping_.

Then came the lies about where they were going whenever they left one hotel room or random friend's house for another as their young relationship strained their own with their families and work for the two young aspiring artists was hard to come by.

When he was 10, they dropped him off at a young babysitter's house and said they'd be back a few hours later.

 _They never returned._

* * *

The unknown of foster care made the boy get himself emancipated when he as 16.

He was the only kid in Peach Creek who truly lived on his own and one of two that not many wanted anything to do with because he did.

Edd understood his circumstances a bit as his workaholic parents were just never around.

He never understood how Edd was so _okay_ with his parents' _notes_ about when they would be home. They _never_ told the truth and had set the poor dork up too many times to count and Rave had only known him two years!

And while they bonded a bit on their housing situation, Rave just wasn't one for the _family of friends_ Edd had collected over the years instead.

Too many chances to be let down.

 _Justin_ hadn't let him down.

 _Ever_.

* * *

They met at a Boys and Girls Club where Rave's foster mother had enrolled him in the theater program and Justin's mom ran the swimming program.

Justin had been the key to him finally make the moves to set himself free from the lies that he heard every day.

He was always telling him to be true to himself and never minded his mood swings, encouraged his passion for acting, and was the first person that Rave had counted on since his aunt told him the truth about his parents.

When his social worker decided he would do better in suburban Peach Creek than in the grimy heart of Magnolia City, Rave went along with it because he knew that it was easier to than not. But once he settled in, he called the family court prosecutor and asked to be set _free._

But that _freedom_ came with a price.

His _family,_ such as they were, weren't keen on the idea, but no one had ever stepped up to take him in after his parents abandoned him, so their opinions on the matter were quickly abandoned as he once was.

While Justin supported his choice, his mother's dream of coaching the girl's swim team at the high school in her hometown on the other side of the state was more important.

After their kiss goodbye, he vowed to keep his kissing on stage.

* * *

The date the court said he never had to worry about anyone lying to him again, he cried. Not necessarily in relief, but in _melancholy._

He had no family, no friends, and was truly on his own.

With the help of the state, Edd's _years_ of experience of doing what he was going to be doing, his sheer wit and spiteful attitude about pretty much anything, he scrambled together a life for himself.

He worked at the community theater in town as a _gopher_. His _official_ title was Office Clerk, but he knew better.

He ran the school's drama department unsupervised because his work ethic at the community theater proceeded him.

He wasn't as smart as Edd, but really, who was? That didn't stop him from getting top grades in his honors and AP classes.

His counselor made sure his transcripts and college applications were always in order, but Edd, as the head of the AV Club, made sure that the resume he _really_ wanted to be seen was always in order and Peach Creek High's drama program was getting noticed because of it.

Then Kevin started noticing Edd and because of that, Nat started to notice _him._

* * *

When they both noticed their mutual link, Rave gave Nat their relationship, shallow as it was, an _eviction notice_ after Nat put him on notice about how _tarnished_ their _link_ was.

But the peacock made no effort to get out of his space.

Instead, he kept moving further and further in.

He wouldn't just come with Kevin whenever he would pick Edd up from rehearsal, he would peek in on the rehearsals he'd hold during lunch, and always left a snack with his assistant director.

When the drama club announced that they would be holding a bake sale to help fund the spring showcase, Nat wrote the check to pay for everything, but made sure that they still had their bake sale because Edd was making cookies and Kevin and half the baseball team would be _pissed_ if they didn't get one because there was no need for the bake sale anymore.

Rave had an open invitation to anything Nat was involved in, with the exception of the athlete's spring party.

The rules for the shindig were hard and fast, athletes, the dance, cheer, and pep squads and anyone who was actively dating or _hanging out with_ any member of said groups could come as long as the team captain the athlete answered to said it was ok.

Of all the parties, this one was _just for them_ where they could chill and be themselves and they didn't want the drama that _groupies_ brought in.

The actor was more than happy to not go and be free from peacock.

He'd be even happier if Nat would be happy to leave him be.

* * *

"Hey, _somebody told me_ that you're coming to the party Saturday," Ang said as she plugged the camcorder into the laptop she had set up next to the audio board as Edd placed the camcorder on a tripod and focused its lens into the darkened theater.

"I am," he grinned, but then his face fell into a bit of a pout. "But can you give me a ride?"

"Sorry," she said sympathetically, "I'm riding with Rolf."

"Oh, dear God, please tell me Jonny isn't riding in the back of that thing your boyfriend calls a _truck,"_ Edd gasped and Ang laughed so hard she had to hug her sides.

While the cab of Rolf's truck was a simple but _safe_ two seater, the truck bed was a shaky aftermarket trailer and Edd wondered how the whole thing held together.

"Naw, he told us he's riding with the few of the guys from the soccer team. _And he's not my boyfriend."_

A cocked ebony brow met a _don't push it_ glare and Edd shrugged.

"Why can't you ride with Kevin?"

He gave her a _don't push it_ glare of his own as he said, "Travis said he had to be there early to set up. I guess I can see if Nazz has some room in her car."

Ang gave him a knowing look and he sighed because he knew Nazz's car would be _full_ of cheerleaders and neither wanted to chance one Kevin's jealous ex-girlfriends or current crushes snapping on the poor dork he had set his sights on for some reason only the dork and the jock understood.

"Why don't you ride with Ed?"

"He's riding with Tony Mitchell and a few of the other linebackers, I think," Edd shuddered and Ang nodded in understanding because no one but the linebackers liked hitching rides with the linebackers.

Even their girlfriends would take separate cars because the brawling daredevils were just _too much_ behind the wheel.

"I can't believe Eddy didn't make the wrestling team," Ang sighed as the thought of Edd's prospects at getting to the party dwindled.

"Neither can the wrestling team."

They both turned their heads to see Rave, who was dressed as a waiter for his part in opening the showcase, walked up into the tech booth they were setting up in.

"Well, this year's captain is graduating, so he has a chance now that Marcus' dad can stop paying people off to keep him on the mat," Edd said matter of factly and his two friends gave him impressed nods at the fact that the scholarly dork even knew about the shenanigans involved that kept his best friend off the team and was as hopeful as anyone that the short Ed would be given a chance to show what he could do.

"It's a shame, too," Rave sighed. "Kid is a hell of an actor."

They all looked down into the theater as Rave brought up the lights and saw the wrestler in question getting into position on stage as the costume director made a few last minute minor adjustments to the zoot suit he was wearing.

Three heads shook in wonder at how a 6'4 _human wall_ could exude such emotion on stage, but barely wrangle _Eddy_ into a half nelson.

But thanks to Rave's capable tutelage, he was on his way into making something of himself in another type of spotlight.

And this one actually came with a working spotlight.

"I promised him a resume reel, too, guys," Rave said pensively and Ang nodded as she created a blank folder on the laptop's main screen.

"Now, we weren't here when he began attending…" Edd began and Rave pulled a DVD out of his backpack.

"Mr Dames has recorded all of his performances for his mom. It's all raw footage, but there's some gems in there," he said as he handed the DVD to Ang.

"How soon does he need it?," she asked as she tucked the DVD away in her Hello Kitty messenger bag next to her final project for her audio tech class.

"Not for a couple of weeks because he's retaking his SAT's to knock up his scores a bit because he didn't get scouted like his dad thought he would, so no scholarships. _But,_ I know we're getting scouts from PCU and Peach State in for the showcase. I mean, if he still wants to wrestle when he gets to wherever he's going, he can try out like anyone else, but he's gonna need a reel to get into _any_ drama department."

"We got this," Ang grinned as she leaned back in the rolling chair she was sitting in.

Then the chair fell over.

As Edd fawned over her, Rave walked out of the booth tossing a few admonishments to make sure that they actually _had it_ over his shoulder.

* * *

"Something isn't right," Edd muttered and Rave shook his head in disbelief.

Rehearsal had ended an hour and a half ago, but the three teens were busy editing a resume reel for Marcus and Rave and in _their best scene together,_ something seemed _off._

"Edd?! You in here, Ba-I mean, you in here, man?!"

Edd yelped, while Ang jumped up to look down into the theater and Rave _groaned._

"Up here, Red!," she said as she waved down from the open window in the tech booth to Kevin, who was in standing in the middle aisle of the theater.

"They're up in the sound booth," he said to someone else who was giggling which made Kevin groan in a way that Edd knew to be more in embarrassment then frustration and five seconds later, Kevin and Nat were leaning over Ang's shoulder to see what was holding Edd so late in the _theater_ of all places.

"Is that _Marcus?,_ " Nat asked and Ang nodded.

"He's playing a gangster for the showcase," she sighed, "But something isn't right with this scene."

"Play it back," Nat said and about three seconds into the scene she zipped to the start of, he said, "What's _that?"_

Edd, who was standing under Kevin's arm, stepped forward to see what he was pointing at and _groaned_.

"The set crew didn't move the pieces from _Mother, May I?_ when they set up for _this part!_ That lamp and coat rack is throwing the lighting off!," he exclaimed as he pointed out the shadows the two set pieces were casting across the stage, thus throwing off the lighting that Rave and Marcus should have been lit in.

Kevin, who had whined when Edd stepped away, was now wearing a _very proud_ grin as the ravenette caught what Ang and _Rave_ couldn't.

Thanks to _Nat_ anyways.

He just hoped that Rave would see it, too, as he was beyond tired of hearing his best bud complain about how the diva wasn't giving him a chance.

And if anyone knew about _chances_ it was _Kevin._

"We're gonna have to redo it," Rave sighed as he stared down into the empty theater and Nat just stared at him with a silly smirk on his face as he watched the wheels turn in the diva's eyes. "Are you guys free for lunch tomorrow?," he asked as he turned to his friends.

"Can't," Ang said as she started to pack up the laptop with one hand, and text with another. "I have third lunch period tomorrow and we've got that midterm in Ms Anderson's class and I _know_ I'm not gonna be able to get that thing done til the damn bell rings."

 _"Edd?,"_ he _pleaded_ in that way only he could.

"Bio labs."

"But you're on second lunch like me tomorrow!," Rave exclaimed.

"And I need to _eat_ so I can function for my labs!," Edd retorted as he leaned back under Kevin's arm again.

"I'm free."

They all turned to look at Nat and Ang held up a finger as her other thumb flew across her phone's screen.

After a few moments of silence while the dancer sent a few texts, she said, "Maddie Michaels will be here to help you. Just meet her at the AV room and then y'all can come down and do whatever. And she'll email me the footage so we'll have everything done by closing night because I want live footage, too."

"Choice," Kevin grinned as he drug Edd towards the stairs that led to the door. "Let's go!"

"Where?!," the scholar asked as he tried not to fall down the stairs Kevin was pushing him towards.

"I'm thinking DQ, what about you?"

"I'm thinking you're a cheapskate!"

"Hey!"

Ang giggled as she followed after them and started to antagonize the situation with comparisons of Eddy's money hungry ways with Kevin's penny pinching ones.

* * *

Rave sighed as he gathered his things and walked out the door, not sparing a word to Nat as he locked the door and went around the theater to make sure the doors were locked there, too, before heading out the door and walking home.

"So did you get my note?"

Rave turned to him and gave him a hard glare that let him know that he had, indeed, received the last form of communication anyone would expect from him.

"Yeah," he said coldly before turning back around and picking up his pace as he walked away.

"And?"

Rave, who was a mere ten feet from the door that led him away from his _pest_ and to sweet freedom, turned again to see Nat still standing in the middle of the long hallway that led from the theater to the student parking lot at the back of the school.

"Well, _the truth is,_ is that he was there for me when no one was. Just like _you said_ he was there for you til it was, from my understanding, an _inconvenience for you_. You don't just toss people away like that over a rumor."

"You would know wouldn't you?," Nat asked coldly before waving off Rave's genuinely shocked expression. "But since you seem to think that she… _he_ ," he nodded in acquiescence as to how Rave referred to their shared ex, "was loyal where I was not, I want you to explain to me how…how he knew so much about how to help you step away from the system and your family."

Rave's blood was boiling at this point because he couldn't believe that Nat would have the audacity to bring up the sensitive subject let alone Justin's part in it.

But he also had a point.

Justin's intimate knowledge on how the system worked to help and not help kids like them was just too in depth for someone so young and who had never had to experience losing family and friends simple because of who they were.

He had always thought it was because of the fact that he was gay himself and his mother was accepting of him and his friends and Justin would help whomever when and however he could and his mother would provide the "trusted adult" backup.

But now, _not so much._

"And how he knew so much about _acting?"_

Rave's mouth slowly fell opened as Nat stepped just past him. He hadn't realized that he was so lost in thought at the other's initial question, until Nat was by his side.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he placed two fingers under the actor's chin and used them to close his open mouth before walking away.

* * *

Nat looked over the video playing on Angela's phone with her and Edd and a smug smirk crossed his face as the two smart teens commended his work.

"Looks good, man!," Ang grinned as she saved the video to her phone and the email Maddie sent her the video in into her _Special Projects_ folder. "I'll upload it with everything else and we'll be good."

"Sweet!," the peacock grinned as Kevin handed Edd a loaded s'more.

"Does the Princess want a Pepsi or a Coke?"

The small group around the bonfire turned to see Rolf standing behind them with a can of the world's two most popular sodas in each hand.

"Coke, please!," she chirped and he handed the classic soda to her as the Pepsi disappeared out of other hand.

"Can we talk?," Rave asked as he handed Nat the Pepsi in his hand.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," Nat said as he directed Rave away from the group and to a more secluded part of the beach front the athletes had decided to gather on.

"How'd he get in!?," Kevin asked once the volatile twosome was out of earshot.

"Who is gonna risk _not_ letting him in?," Edd asked sarcastically and even though Kevin rolled his eyes at his tone, he had to admit the smart dork was right.

Rolf shuddered as he came to sit next to Ang and peered over the fire to the quiet spot Nat and Rave had wandered off to and hoped that the soda that Nat was sipping from would provide some peace for the fractured twosome.

* * *

"So what's on your mind?," Nat asked as he sipped the sweet soda in his hand.

"I…I want to apologize," Rave said softly as he fiddled with his fingers a bit and tried to find his words.

He knew what he wanted to say, but without a script in front of him and with no guarantee that Nat would accept his apology let alone even hear him out, he just couldn't articulate himself like he knew he could.

"For?"

Pensive chestnut brown met curious amber and he was glad Nat was being _open_.

Rave took a deep breath and then slowly released it as he said, "For not hearing you out. It was wrong and I apologize."

"Apology accepted," Nat said with a nod as he took another sip of his soda and then turned to walk away.

"But I gotta know something."

Nat turned to him with a cock brow and saw him staring at the sand in the same cross armed stance he had when he faced off on stage with Marcus before his waiter character gave Marcus' gangster a _read down._

But instead of fury in his eyes, he saw confusion and hurt.

"What's up?"

"Well, Justin once told me he knew a guy that would date just about anybody with a pulse and that as soon as he was done getting what he wanted from them, he'd dump them and that I should be careful when I moved here because he _heard_ that there were people like that here."

Nat raised both brows before chuckling and shaking his head.

 _"Wow,"_ he breathed before taking another swig of his soda. "I knew he was Facestalking me."

Rave bristled at his words but knew that Nat had open profiles on all of his social media accounts because he didn't have anything to hide anymore.

 _"Well?"_

Nat looked down into chestnut brown eyes that looked near mahogany in the slowly rising moonlight.

In his annoyance, they were radiating a heat as hot as the bonfire their friends were gathered around, but Nat had never wanted to be anywhere but where he was in this moment because the fire in Rave's eyes warmed him in ways nothing had ever done before.

 _Nothing ever would._

"I'm gonna explain something to you," Nat said as he sipped his soda again, "and I need you to hear me out, okay?"

Rave rolled his eyes but gave him a head nod to continue.

 _"She_ was very special to me. I liked _her a lot,"_ Nat said as he stared off into the dark waters of the lake they were standing beside. " We didn't just _experiment_ together and figure out that we both liked guys or girls or anyone for that matter. She was my best friend and I trusted her like no one else. I just wanted to be with her and for her to be happy. _No one else but our families_ knew that she was trans. But something happened with her over summer break while she was gone to visit some family before freshman year and things _changed._ We started dating after the first of the year, but then everyone we knew somehow found out that I was pan and I had a _thing_ for _freaks in dresses_."

He paused and looked back at Rave who was wearing the expression of someone who was in shock and didn't know how to process it and Nat's heart went out to him because he knew the feeling all too well.

"I will respect the fact that _he_ was whoever he was for you, but I never wanted to _use_ her for anything. And I don't want to _use_ you, either. For one, I don't _use_ people, and two, I like you, James. I like you _a lot_. Way more than I've ever liked _anyone._ And…and it scares me, but I'm not going to let that stop me. I just wanted to be honest with you and for you to see another side of things about it all, ya know?"

When he had finished speaking, Rave let loose a bit of the breath he was holding onto as Nat spoke and his shoulders fell as Nat's words fell into his head.

He felt light, but achy at the same time.

With letting Nat speak his side, _in full and uninterrupted,_ a bit of tension between them had been broken as Rave put the pieces of the stories and rumors together.

It hurt to know that the person who had been a boon for him was bane for someone who was slowly but surely becoming a bit of an asset in his life. And he knew that the rumors were true that he was becoming a leading player in Nat's life because Nat's actions and his albeit small reactions to them backed things up.

When he looked up, his eyes were drawn to the bonfire their friends were gathered around.

Ang and Edd had let things happen between Rolf and Kevin at an easy going pace that Rave didn't quite understand as he had only dealt with disappointment after disappointment from people who once said he could trust them.

He had it with Justin and while he was seeing that the throne he had his ex on was tarnished, he couldn't begrudge him for staying there because of who he was to Rave when they were together.

But throne rooms are grand halls and meant to be filled with the best of the best of in the kingdom.

And he was the best at everything he did and made sure that everything in his life was up to standard.

The best doesn't mean perfect, just perfect for you.

And what he had with his small band of friends and merry makers, comrades and enemies, was perfect because it was just for him.

All Nat had ever truly asked of him was to be allowed in the throne room and be his friend, a merry maker, and a comrade in the army that was truly their own.

Yes, he wanted _more_ , but like so many other people who were shoved into his life because the circumstances he found himself in at the age of ten, Nat never took his flirting, his help, his offering of friendship beyond what Rave was truly comfortable with.

All that Justin had ever said about him but without mentioning him wasn't true.

Nat brought some truth to the matter, but Rave still had his own to live with.

"I understand," Rave said softly, relieved that Nat was honest with him but still a bit wary about where they went from here. "I just…"

"I get it," Nat shrugged as he gave him a bit of a hopeful smile. "I'm not gonna push. But I will push that sweet ass of yours back to the fire because I'm starving and I'm sure you are, too."

"Touch my ass and you'll come back with a nub, Goldberg," Rave retorted, but there was a smidge of a blush on his cheeks.

"Got one of those for ya, too," Nat grinned and Rave _stormed away._

* * *

By the time they got back to the fire, Rave had taken his soda from him and was holding his pinky with his own.

Their friends were various levels of shocked at what they were seeing, but knew things were back on _pace_ to bringing them to place they were comfortable with being who they truly were to themselves and each other.

From there, the _potential_ _for more_ was theirs to take.

And they would.


	46. Castle On The Hill

**Author's Note: This story is inspired by Castle On The Hill by Ed Sheeran. This is a KevEdd tale.**

 _ **For Reneé...**_

"What's that place, Ma?," Kevin asked as he leaned over as best he could despite his leg being in a cast, to look out the front window as they drove into their new town.

"What place, Pumpkin?," Loren Barr asked as she looked up from the map in her lap and back to her son.

"That place," Kevin replied as he pointed to a large building in the distance. "That _castle on the hill."_

"Oh, prolly the high school," she mused as she turned back to the map.

But for Kevin it would _always_ be the the _castle on the hill._

* * *

"Easy there, Kev," Sean Barr told his son as he gently sat him down on the small lawn chair on the front porch. "The doc says we can cut that thing off of ya in another week or so but for now, you sit here and try not to put too much weight on it, ok?"

"Yes, Sir," Kevin pouted, wanting nothing more than to set up his new room _himself_ and then get on his bike and check out the back alley and the park he had seen as the family pulled into the neighborhood late yesterday morning.

 _"Soon,"_ his father said quietly as he patted his head before flipping the bill on his cap down so the whole thing covered his little freckled face.

Sean snickered as he walked away and Kevin huffed out a sigh as he looked as he leg.

* * *

The six year old broke it running away from his cousins after pulling a snakes in a can prank on them at the family picnic a month ago. His tumble down the hill at the back of his family's home parish had him bouncing awkwardly all over the bumpy, jagged hill and one strong bump had him up enough that when he came down, he landed on both feet. But his cat like reflexes gave out as soon as he realized he was on both feet and his leg crumbled awkward beneath him.

The girls said it was karma and he apologized, but the picnic was over and a good three hours later he was in cast as white as snow. Two hours afters after that, it was covered with messages from his family and the only other friend he had at school, Nat.

He spent his last week at school in a wheelchair with one of the office clerks pushing him around when he needed to leave the class room. It was a bit embarrassing but got him sympathy points with the girls and a few of the _nice_ boys so he was ok with it for the most part.

The best part of it all was the wheelchair race he had with Nat and Coach B from one end of the cafeteria to the other during he and Nat's lunch period. He won _fair and square, damnit_ , and Coach B gave him a simple red cap with a black bill as trophy for winning his first sports competition of sorts.

 _"You're gonna do big things one day, Kevin,"_ the tall man told him.

But now he had never felt so small.

* * *

They moved because his mother had finished nursing school and got a job at the hospital in Peach Creek. It was halfway across the state from Lilac Junction where his entire family was from. His father's hard scrabbled history in factory work made him a shoe in for just about any job anywhere, so the choice to leave their small city was a no brainer.

Barr's and Moore's alike came over from their tiny neighboring county's in Ireland following the Great Potato Famine to start over. They had always worked well together in Ireland and so coming together to _the land flowing with milk and honey_ was an easy decision, but starting over wasn't.

They did their best get along with their English, Dutch, and German neighbors, but times were tough.

Thank the Blessed Virgin that so were they.

Kevin's parents union wasn't the first between the two families, but being an only child with nothing but boys his own age to play with as the girls were either old enough to be his very young teenage mom or mere babies he'd forget about by the time he got done with kindergarten, it was the last.

But fresh starts being what they are, and Sean's loving how Loren's green eyes reminded him of just that, the family took to Peach Creek with eyes wide open.

The three sets of wide blue eyes walking his way made this summer morning look brighter than any he had ever seen.

* * *

"You coming to the bonfire?"

Bright blue eyes look up at him quizzically for a brief moment before their owner nodded his head.

"Yeah," Edd said. "You need me to bring anything."

"Just those _smooth moves,"_ Kevin grinned and Edd rolled his eyes.

"Name?"

"Nazz?"

Edd turned back towards his open locker and shook his head as he traded out his Sexual Education and Health textbook for his History workbook and folder.

"I can _try,"_ the honors student sighed.

"That's all I ask," Kevin smiled and a pink tint flashed in Edd's cheeks as the bell rang.

They both nodded their goodbyes before taking off in opposite directions to class.

* * *

Edd cocked a brow at him as Kevin half walked, half drug Nazz towards the bonfire and the blond giggled a bit as she swayed on her feet.

"Oh, my God, DOUBLE DEE!," she squealed when she saw him and Kevin pulled her back as Edd pushed her forward so she wouldn't fall into the fire.

"Hey, Nazz," Edd sighed, a bit perturbed that she was already drunk and she and Kevin had only just arrived. "How are the roads?," he asked Kevin, who merely shrugged.

"We did like _90_ the whole way!," Nazz laughed as she leaned against Kevin again and Edd blanched.

 _"Driving at 90 down those country lanes, Kevin, are you crazy?!,"_ the ravenette shrieked just all out shocked the other sixteen year old had managed to pass the motorcycle driving test the first time considering his _devil may care, but I don't_ attitude when he was on his Harley, and Kevin rolled his eyes as he pulled a flask out of the inside pocket of his letterman jacket, twisted the top off, and took a swig.

"We're fine!," he grinned and Edd snatched the flask out of his hand to sniff the contents before cocking a brow and taking a drink himself.

The crowd gathered around them gasped and Eddy threw his full beer into the fire.

"Double Dee is _drinking,_ Eddy!," Big Ed protested and the shortest Ed walked away to get a bottle of water, swearing up and down he was _never drinking again,_ as Edd drug Kevin off to have _a word_ with him and Nazz danced around the fire with Sarah and Marie to Elton John's _Tiny Dancer._

* * *

"So what is this again?," Edd asked as he cocked his head to the flask in Kevin's lap while he rolled a joint.

"Mango KoolAid and Sprite."

"I like it," Edd nodded as he licked the paper to seal the joint closed and Kevin handed him a lighter.

"Did you bring our munchables?"

Edd nodded as he pulled a small brown paper bag out of the inside pocket of his own letterman jacket.

"Got some mini Reese's cups and Hershey bars in there and Gobstoppers, too," Edd said as he handed him the bag.

"No jawbreakers?!," Kevin gasped in faux horror and Edd rolled his eyes.

"No, because Ed was working today so I had to get something different lest he suspect something," the ravenette sighed before taking a long drag off the joint as he lit it before passing it to Kevin.

"Man, I thought mom was gonna start in today, too," the redhead sighed as he took his own puff of the joint and passed it back to Edd who had dumped their candy on his handkerchief that he had spread out as mini picnic blanket.

"Why?"

In his slightly inebriated state, Kevin could tell that his whole point flew over Edd's usually knowledgeable head.

"Just that Nazz was over all day and _we,"_ he said as he gestured between them, "usually _study_ together on Saturday's when we're both off, soooo..."

It took Edd a few moments to _get it_ and when he did, his reddening blue eyes flew open, pupils dilated, realization creeping in.

"I can come over tomorrow. Can't have your Ma thinking you abandoned me for some _girl."_

Kevin rolled his eyes as he snatched the joint a giggling Edd handed to him out of his hand.

* * *

Their friendship was always tentative as children, but drew closer towards the end of middle school. Which was great by their parents who were great friends and in Loren's case, good bosses as Edd's parents headed up the nursing department Loren worked in.

They always wondered why their boys never got along as opposites generally attract, but it took a little growing up and maturingfor them to finally give each other the space they needed to be the friend to each other they both deserved.

And their mothers were happy that they had given each other the chance to do it.

Edd was a good influence on Kevin in so many ways.

He helped him stay organized and on top of his classes and encouraged his work ethic off the field.

But Kevin was good for Edd.

He helped him come out of his shell a bit more and guided him through the tango that was their social scene.

And when life got to be _too much_ , they'd come to the creek and sit at the top of a small hill under the shade of the giant oak tree and just _talk_. They learned so much about themselves and each other under that tree.

But these were lessons they would never be graded on. And the tree would never speak about their failures.

As the leaves of her branches changed color, so would they change and grow.

* * *

Edd giggled and crawled into his lap for an _apology cuddle_ as the sun started to set and the party on the creek's banks below them started to pick up.

But Kevin turned his head to the west because the view was better.

He pulled his _friend_ closer and watched _the sunset over the castle on the hill._

* * *

As the ball of fire that gave them a fresh start everyday dipped away, they made their way back, Edd shaking Kevin's empty flask at Rolf in reproach and the foreign boy dipped his head remorsefully thinking that Kevin had been caught drinking his moonshine by their resident do gooder as Kevin had jug hidden away in his room.

The other members of the football team patted Rolf on the back and Edd shook his head before his eyes went wide in a panic.

"W-We gotta go," he said to no one in particular as the flashing lights of three police cars and a police van started to gleam in the distance.

"Son of a bitch!," Marie screamed and the kids scattered.

Edd took off with his friends while Rolf hoisted Nazz over his shoulder and bolted for his truck.

Kevin ran for his motorcycle but tossed a glance over his shoulder in the direction he saw the three Eds go.

 _Call me_

He heard the words in that slightly desperate whisper the other would have in his tone when he was panicked in his head but knew they weren't spoken to save face for both of them and he took off into the night praying he could do just that.

He ended up calling his mom and she called a lawyer instead.

* * *

 _"How was it?,"_ Nat asked.

"I reckon _they're_ a happy camper," Kevin sighed happily into his phone as he flopped onto his bed.

Despite the physical distance between them over the years, the high school juniors remained as close as they were when they were in kindergarten thanks to technology and the few times a year Kevin's family would make it back to their old hometown for long visits with family and old friends.

 _"I reckon that you didn't do it right then,"_ Nat groaned and Kevin sat up to stare at his phone.

"What?!"

 _"You sound like a girl texting her crush at 1030 on a Friday night instead of sleeping like she told everyone else, not like a dude who just got fucked."_

"They have a curfew," Kevin said carefully as he stared at a picture of their night sky Edd had just posted thanks to some app on his Facebook page.

 _"So?"_

 _"So,_ we could only do dinner and walk around a bit before... _they_ had to go home."

 _"Fine,"_ Nat sighed. _"Which base?"_

 _"Second,"_ Kevin grinned and he laughed when he heard Nat thumping his phone against his forehead.

 _"And what did **they** say about all that?"_

"Nothing really," Kevin shrugged even though Nat couldn't see him. "Just that they'd see me at school on Monday."

 _"Uh huh. Just at school?"_

"Yeah, why?"

 _"I don't reckon that you did it right."_

 _"Fucking shit!,"_ Kevin groaned as Nat's words and tone settled into his crush sick brain and the peacock laughed.

 _He wouldn't get the chance for another twenty years._

* * *

Kevin smiled to himself as he cruised his Harley back into his hometown.

The high school would be retiring his jersey to commemorate not only his stellar career at the institution where he reigned as King and did so many big things for four meager years, but to also throw his _Welcome Home_ party to commemorate his retirement from the NFL.

After high school came college, but he was only there for two years before he was eagerly pushed into the draft by his coaches and his parents.

Edd and Coach B sent notes of congratulations and words of advice to be careful and to keep his head about him.

So he kept the bill to his cap low and eyes focused straight ahead at all times.

Fifteen years later, he had three Super Bowl rings, five Pro Bowl appearances, and ten division titles all spread across four teams on both coasts and the upper Midwest.

But Peach Creek was always home.

He could never wait to go back.

Visits over the years were few as work was always heavy and important, but he would when he could.

And every chance he got, he'd go to _their spot_ and hope and pray and wait.

But Edd would never show.

He'd watch the sunset and the ache in his gut would twist up like he was about to hurl all over the creek, but the twilight of night would ease everything just a bit and he kept his feelings in the dark for another night.

Until one visit made them come to life...

* * *

Eddy's brother died of a methamphetamine overdose while he was playing in a Pro Bowl game and he came home for the funeral to see the three Eds in various states of mental anguish.

The relief in their eyes was dim.

The man who had been a true terror upon them all was gone so there was a clear breath to be taken in that, but his death was a hard pill to swallow all the same as the closure they needed would never be theirs.

Eddy was hanging on by thread and Ed rubbed his back as Double Dee held his hand when Kevin stopped by to offer his condolences.

And Kevin's heart broke.

The jealousy was palpable and threw a huge wrench between the tightest group of friends Kevin had ever come across.

Though their affair was brief and they remained friends when they called it quits because life and _grown up_ responsibilities beckoned as their diplomas were handed to them in bright peach leather cases, the other two Eds felt betrayed that Double Dee didn't trust them with his, no, _their secret._

Kevin had gotten a piece of Edd's heart that they couldn't get and the divide between the three young men was great because of it.

It took _weeks_ for Eddy and Ed to get past Edd's mistrust but once they did, living in the light became possible.

But their spotlights were on separate coasts with Edd getting his Masters in Education at NYU and Kevin playing for the San Francisco 49ers.

They were accepted with open arms by family and friends alike and their work communities as well, and the Eds took Kevin's apology for outing he and Edd like he had in the spirit it was given.

* * *

But that was ten years ago and he hadn't seen or heard from Edd since.

Different coasts and time zones made it hard keep up on social media. Different jobs made it hard to relate.

All they had in common was home.

And Kevin was back.

 _Time for a fresh start._

* * *

Kevin hid back in a corner just off the stage in the basketball gymnasium as the current football coach gave his speech about who Kevin was and why they were retiring his jersey.

From his vantage point, he could see Nat, who was his PR agent, chatting it up with Nazz as she made quiet introductions and reintroduction's of him to their hodgepodge family.

Jimmy had taken the time off from his fashion design house in Austria to fly in for the festivities.

Rolf brought his second wife and their mixed family, three of which were students at this high school.

Ed had closed his small comic bookstore in the city for the day to come despite Kevin's insistence that he didn't have to because he knew that Ed was just barely in the black with the all things dark and geeky small business. But Kevin was a friend so he was going to be there for him.

Johnny came up from his surf shop on the coast, Plank still by his side.

Eddy bounced his toddler daughter on his knee, while his son sat next to him and kicked his little legs out of boredom as he sucked on a jawbreaker.

The Kankers and Sarah never left town, but Kevin was glad to see they were all doing ok and could take the time off to come see him.

But _someone_ was missing and it made him more anxious to know that they weren't there even though _everyone else was_ and he didn't know why.

* * *

The coach called him out of his corner and the gymnasium exploded with a cacophony of excited noise at the sound of his name being called like it used to in the old room. And it grew even louder as he made his way to the center of the basketball court.

As he took the microphone out of the coach's hand, a door behind him _slammed_ and a blond with bright purple highlights in his hair ran in and slid into a seat next to a chocolate complected boy with hair as shaggy as he remembered Edd's being. Both young men exchanged quick whispers before the blond grasped the others hand into his own and they settled in comfortably next to each other for the rest of the assembly.

Edd slipped in quietly not more than five seconds later.

"You're late, Edd!," he called to him and the kids _ooooohed._

"That's _Mr Vincent_ to you, _Mr Barr,"_ Edd grinned as he leaned on the wall behind the basketball post.

And then Kevin saw the ID in the clear vinyl pocket hanging on the end of his Peach Creek High School lanyard.

 _Eddward Vincent_

 _Principal_

"Yes, _Mr Vincent,"_ Kevin said quickly before turning to the crowd of students and admonishing them to not give his _old friend_ a hard time because now that he was back in town, he'd be able to _deal with them_ accordingly if he heard _anything._

The kids gave him their assurances that they would behave and he gave the speech of thanks at the school's gesture towards him and his career he'd been rehearsing for days as wide blue eyes never took their enraptured gaze off of him.

* * *

Kevin took an old handkerchief out of the pocket on the inside of his riding jacket and laid it on the ground next to him as he dumped the handful of jawbreakers he pulled out of his jean's pocket onto it.

He begged off of after dinner drinks with his parents and was thankful for the Indian Summer and lingering daylight.

The school's party for him was enjoyable and the Q&A with the kids ranged from insightful to hysterical.

Nazz promised him a party as soon as he and everyone else was free for it, but being back home meant dinner with mom and dad.

But he had to get to their spot.

A piece of him knew he was _waiting_ , but the rest of him told him to let it go.

But he couldn't.

* * *

As the sun made her first noticeable dip out of the daytime sky, he heard a car come into the gravel lot his bike was parked in just a bit a ways away from the creek at a _tremendous_ rate of speed.

The cloud of dust following the vehicle was so thick that it was surrounding it as well and Kevin prayed the person driving could see where they were going and not hurt or kill themselves _or his bike_.

But whoever was driving slammed on their brakes as soon as they turned into the lot, and turned on their windshield wipers to clean the windshield as they slowly pulled in so they could see.

Once they could see out, Kevin could see _in._

And when he did, his heart froze.

The driver nearly fell out of their car as they turned off the vehicle and got out and his heart melted.

He stood up and gave a quick high whistle them and when they turned around they both just _stared_ at each other.

* * *

Before he left his parents house, he decided to change.

He had worn a simple peach Oxford with a green tie to the assembly at the school, so less formal wear was in order for his trip up the hill.

And wearing Edd's old student council campaign tshirt when he ran for student council president their senior year right after their breakup was a no brainer.

But Edd was wearing his old practice football hoodie that Kevin looked high and low for before he went to college because it was his favorite.

Now he knows where it went.

It's the _why_ he can't bear to think about as Edd _runs_ up the hill to him.

* * *

"Oh, thank God you're still here!," Edd groaned before collapsing next to him.

"Still?," Kevin asked, wondering where he could possibly go.

"Whenever you would visit I would always miss you," Edd sighed as he gave him a sad glance.

"But why didn't you come?," Kevin pleaded with him and the hurt in Edd's eyes shook him on a level nothing else ever had before or since.

"I DID! But you were always gone before I could get up here," Edd said as he started to cry.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Kevin whispered as he pulled him in his arms. "You came?"

"Every time," Edd sighed as Kevin started to wipe his tears away. "I'd try to get a feel for where you were from Nazz but I just kept missing you."

"I missed you, too," Kevin said quietly as he pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead.

But the way Edd hugged him back made the twist in his stomach and the ache in his heart _finally_ go away.

"Wha-What are you gonna do now that you're back?," Edd asked as he pulled away from the hug and ran shaking hands down Kevin's torso.

"Well, you know I went back to school online when I was with the Vikings, right?" he said and Edd nodded.

"You got your degree in Sociology, was it?"

"Yeah, so me and Ma are gonna go in together on that homeless youth shelter annex the city wants to do here and I'll be running the social work side and Ma is gonna be running the medical side and Nazz is gonna help us with a few more resources to pull it all together, so there's that for a _day job,_ I guess," he shrugged and Edd rolled his eyes.

Kevin's coming home and helping with the homeless youth shelter annex Clementine Hills, their metro hub, wanted to put in Peach Creek to help offset over crowding at the homeless shelters there was common knowledge and all Kevin could talk about after he got his Masters degree and Clementine Hills and Peach City announced their mutual collaboration on the project two years ago.

 _"Besides_ all of _that,"_ Edd said because he knew as much as Kevin did about the work he would be taking part in as he was one of the members of the task force to help get kids into the shelter and get them the resources they needed once they got there.

"I guess take a few road trips on the bike. I miss driving these crazy back roads, man," Kevin said as he looked off into the distance and the sun's last beams cast long lights on the winding back roads that surrounded their home town.

"Oh. That sounds nice."

Kevin looked down at the man sitting across from him who was twiddling his shaking fingers.

"I could use a road buddy."

Big blue eyes flashed up into his own, eager with need, but pensive as hell.

Edd hadn't been a road buddy since the middle of junior year and the onslaught of making their future life choices tore them apart from an intimacy they had just gained and started to _crave._

"I'm free whenever you are."

Kevin pulled him into his arms and ran for first base but the way Edd kissed him back made him feel like he hit a home run.

They pulled away to breathe just in time to see the sun set and as the first stars started to peek out, Edd kissed his cheek and said, "Welcome home, Kevin."

And in that moment, as he held him close, Kevin felt like a King again, but he had his Consort by his side this time.

Their kingdom was small, but it was home.

And whenever he could, he'd take him to _their spot_ and get wrapped up in those first feelings of friendship, acceptance, and love, as they watched _the sunset from the castle on the hill..._


	47. Cry For You

**Author's Note: This story is inspired by Cry For You by Jodeci. This is a KevEdd tale.**

Kevin looked up at the ticking clock and sighed.

It had only _been an hour since_ Edd left, but in that hour, it was like a tidbit of his soul died.

His texts had gone unread in the last twenty minutes and he felt like he could cry.

Shaking his weary emotions off his shoulders, he carefully stepped out of the now spotless living room and put the vacuum back in the broom closet in the kitchen.

He emptied the dishwasher and put the dishes away, careful not to get finger prints on them. He then pulled the table cloth out of the dryer and smoothed it on the dining room table. Once the table was reset to what he was _sure_ was the very particular man's liking, he took the toys he found in the living room and put them back in each kid's room on the floor.

They would know where they went better than he and it would reinforce _he and Edd's_ rule that things went back where they belong after you were done using them.

 _But he would never be done with Edd._

* * *

They had met their junior year of college.

Kevin was the hotshot new pitcher on the baseball team that the school had wooed away from Kevin's local D2 state school, to their small Tiny Ivy, with promises to get him the elite degree his mother always wanted for him as long as he took their baseball team to a championship or two while he was there.

But his grades were mediocre at best at the state school, and to hold them to the elite private university's high status was going to take some help.

Enter _tutor extraordinaire:_ Angela Michelle Jackson, but you may call her _Princess._

Once Kevin entered her _Court of Dummies_ as so many at the school called the athletes she tutored, his world expanded a bit.

He got to see the private side of so many of his fellow teammates, most of which were as basic students as he, a stellar few where smart enough to be at the school on their own academic merits, but sports paid better. But he also saw the _stupid_ side of so many other of the Trust Fund Babies who's parents had the money to afford the best, but didn't have the sense to use it properly.

Kevin worked his ass off to keep his High C average, and when he busted the curve in his biology class, Edd, who was the TA for the class, was intrigued until he found out who was tutoring the redhead.

Ang was a friend and had an inside edge with many of the TA's and a few professors on campus because she only wanted to see people genuinely succeed on their own merits.

"Tell Ms Jackson to have you go over these study guides so you're fully prepared for the midterm," he told him as he handed over the hard to get study guides after the jock ruined the GPA for the class for the next few weeks til the midterm set things right again.

Ang was surprised that Edd _gave up the goods_ , but helped Kevin set the curve for the midterm _and_ the finale.

When Kevin ran into him over the summer during the tail end of the baseball season, he thanked him profusely for his help and Edd's blush at being fawned over lit a fire him that would rage for _them_ til the day Kevin died.

"Got any secrets for passing my Stats class?," Kevin asked him, eager for more of the cutie's help, and maybe hoping he'd get to spend some more time with him.

"Tell Ang you have a new tutor," Edd smirked.

 _"Who?!,"_ Kevin asked, a little scared to give up his tutor, because she could get a little testy about losing her students to other tutors who never could care as much as she did.

 _"Me."_

Ang told him to go with God with a giggle and a wink and Kevin said a prayer that he would survive whatever tasks his new tutor would set before him.

* * *

Because Kevin wasn't a student in any of the classes Edd was a TA for for the foreseeable future, Edd's general friendliness escalated to outright flirting.

And Kevin flirted right back.

A promise to call after Edd got back from a STEM conference at another school a good three hours away from their own had Kevin telling him to _kiss on it_ as he held up a pinky.

Edd kissed _him_ instead and from there, they began.

 _Sorta._

* * *

Edd had had his adult life planned out since he was 14.

Graduate from high school, finish undergrad by the time he was 22, then his master's and doctorate degrees would be done by the time he was 26 _at the latest_.

This meant that he could start his family by the time he was thirty give or take a few years because he wanted to work a bit and set up a nice nest egg for them and cut himself a bit of slack because starting a family when you're gay is no walk in the park.

So when he was 21, he found an adoption agency that would help single, divorced, and LGBTQ people become parents and signed on.

Just as he was finishing his master's program and he and Kevin grew _serious,_ the agency called and said they had a newborn little girl who was ready to be taken in.

And Edd called Kevin and asked for _a break_.

Being a single father wouldn't be easy, but being a single father _and_ going to school was going to be even tougher.

He had his colleagues, friends, and family to call on for help, but he didn't want to put Kevin in a position where he'd be something he wasn't ready to be, yet.

Kevin wanted to protest his argument, but knew that arguing with Edd was futile because he was usually right.

So they downgraded who they were from lovers to friends and Kevin _cried._

His small apartment felt as empty as a bear's cave in the spring.

Edd's tiny touches were _everywhere._

There wasn't as a speck of dust in sight and everything was in its place.

An _advisor_ pin the Gay-Straight Alliance on campus gave to all of their senior members was on Kevin's dresser.

Edd's spare comb, with a hair elastic wrapped around its handle three times was on the bathroom counter.

And the glove that Kevin got him to catch any stray foul balls at his baseball games was on the TV stand.

It took an hour for Kevin to decide to at least try and put Edd's things out of sight, but he never moved a thing except to clean around and under it and then it went right back to where he had found it.

When he graduated, Edd was there getting his master's hood.

But he was stunned to learn that Edd was taking a break from school just to work and spend more time with the biracial baby girl bouncing in the lap of an older blond woman with Edd's blue eyes and smile.

He sent him a quick text of congratulations and to call him _anytime_.

* * *

A year later, Kevin got the first of many crazy phone calls from Edd.

 _"Hello, Kevin. Did you know that toddlers pitches can be clocked at up to five miles per hour?"_

Kevin stared at his phone for a bit before asking, "Where did you get a radar gun, Edd?"

 _"The coach at the baseball diamond next to the park we go to has one and clocked Lalanie when she chucked this stick at another kid's head. She's only eighteen months old, Kevin. Help me!"_

"On my way," Kevin snickered, and Edd screaming at him gave him pause, but his thumb was faster.

He called him back six times before finally getting the frazzled dad on the line and over the crying of the little pitcher in question, Edd explained that he had moved and Kevin would need his new address.

Which was a quick walk around the corner from Kevin's own.

Fifteen minutes later, he strolled into Edd's front yard to see Edd looking so worried on the front step and little Lala tossing tiny plastic balls at a three foot inflatable socker bopper with targets painted all over it.

"Hey, there!," he called to him and the last time he saw Edd looked _this relieved_ was two weeks before they broke up and they were nestling in the afterglow of their _first time._

 _"Thank God,"_ Edd sighed and Kevin tossed him his old ball glove.

"You're gonna need that, Daddy," he grinned before introducing himself to the tiny tyke with the rocket arm.

It took Kevin five minutes to get the girl to control her pitch for someone of her age and temperment, and only two minutes for him to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that _this_ is exactly the position in life he wanted to be in.

By Edd's side. Living _this life._

Convincing Edd was a whole other ball game, though.

* * *

He called, he texted, he volunteered to babysit and would sometimes just stop by to pick Lalanie up to give Edd a break and catch up on work he brought home, or housework, or just take a damn nap.

He would usually nap, though.

Kevin doesn't know how it happened, but the night of Lalanie's second birthday, Kevin had him pinned to the wall between his dresser and bedroom door and Edd wasn't doing a damn thing to stop him.

In fact, his encouragement was such a turn on, Kevin's gonna lose it before he gets a chance to really get started!

He still felt like things were getting _right_ again until Lala knocked on the door because she had a bad dream and wanted to cuddle with her father, but upon seeing Kevin still there, she threw herself around his legs and sobbed.

He picked her up and quietly paced around the mess of a bedroom with her on his shoulder until her sobs became whimpers, whimpers became sniffles, and sniffles became light snores.

And Edd never took those wide, blue eyes off of him.

"Stay put," Edd all but ordered him as he took the sleeping toddler out of Kevin's arms and put her back in her bed as Kevin murmured, _"Where else can I go?"_

There was _nowhere_ _else_ for Kevin to go so he stayed.

* * *

That was ten years ago and in that time, plans that Edd hid away in the deepest, darkest parts of his soul, as he was hopeless of their ever being able to be put into motion, were brought to light by Kevin's capable hands.

Lalanie wanted a puppy, and Kevin got her a puppy.

Edd wanted a son, and Kevin was there every step of the way to bring Brandon home.

And when Kevin threw his wildest pitch ever, Edd caught it, and their souls became one.

But as the minutes to this bright late spring Saturday tick away, Kevin feels like he's lost everything.

He throws himself into the housework that needs to be done to keep his mind off of Edd's absence as all the activities the kids and Edd are involved in at their schools left the house in shambles as they bounced from one _end of the year_ thing to another.

He hopped into the shower after setting the basement rec room right again, reorganized their fall out shelter that the temperamental spring weather had put to sudden use, and cleaned the garage.

When he stepped out, he saw Edd looking their messy bedroom over in sheer horror.

"Oh, thank God, you're back," he sighed into the crook of his neck as he scooped Edd in his arms and Edd just chuckled.

"We were only gone a couple of hours, Kevin," he grinned, all gapped tooth and blue eyes glinting teasingly.

 _"That's too long. I can't leave without you,_ you know that!," Kevin whined, face still in Edd's neck and the ravenette could only pat his silly husband's head.

Kevin had always shown himself loyal, damn near to a fault, and of all the people who had come into his life over the years, Kevin damn near _begged_ to stay.

 _He'd never let him go._

"I know," he said softly before wiggling away from the redhead's strong embrace. "And I can't leave you alone for five minutes! This place is a mess!"

Kevin rolled his eyes as he knew that Edd was so used to coming home to a clean house, that he would miss all the hard work Kevin put into organizing the rest of the house.

But the room they built their _life and love_ in was always a bit of a cluster fuck because they just couldn't spend enough time out of it to keep it looking as neat as every other room in the house.

 _"Messy, messy, messy,"_ Kevin teased as he kissed his ear but Edd turned away from him in a huff to pick the scattered clothes up off the floor and put them in the laundry baskets they belong in, the entire time muttering about Kevin's sloppiness.


	48. I Look To You

**Author's Note: This story is inspired by I Look To You by Whitney Houston. This is an Alpha's tale.**

Kevin trudged into the small studio apartment and did his best to shake the cold out of his bones.

The wind shook the frosted windows over the kitchen sink and the fire escape, the four layers of Saran Wrap over each window billowed a bit under the duct tape holding it place, keeping the draft to a minimum.

Kevin snorted and couldn't figure out why something so small would be so amusing, especially since it was just another reminder that things weren't where he'd thought they'd ever be.

* * *

At 27 years old, he worked three part time jobs to help to afford the shoe box sized apartment in the city.

And he was ten years removed from the day his world was turned on its axis when he finally admitted to himself and her that he didn't love her like he thought he should have.

Accusations were thrown and they were all true, but he couldn't admit that at the time without losing _everything_ worth anything to him.

He felt like a fraud as he pushed girl after girl away, but his reputation as the King Of Everything, Prince Of Cool, Duke of Dames remained steadfast.

The day after graduation, he left a PostIt note on the fridge and then left Peach Creek.

He hadn't even gotten to the bank before his losses started to mount.

Thankfully, the bank manager knew the law was more important than feelings and replaced the money that he lost when his parents kicked him to the curb.

He and the sales girl at the cell phone store had a laugh over his now disconnected phone, but the freedom he had with his new number was only matched by the thrill he got when he got his first text back from _him_.

 _Stay put. I'll be there in 20._

He waited patiently outside of the rundown apartment building across the street from cell phone store and a gym that was hiring personally trainers and front desk employees. The former paid more than the latter, but his high school diploma only went so far.

But when Eddward pulled up in his brand new Chevy Cruz, packed to the gills with his gear for college, he kinda saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

If _Eddward_ could make it, maybe things would be ok.

 _Maybe_.

* * *

Right now, he collapses onto the full sized mattress and groans as the box springs whine back at him.

After another Friday of making sure the morning team at the gym stayed on their P's and Q's despite the winter weather making people want to stay in, the afternoon covering for another manger who was out sick at the Arby's damn near across town from his own, and then the night keeping underage kids out of the club, and letting all the hotties in, he's just beat.

A mighty gust of wind shook the building and blew through the fireplace.

 _The fireplace..._

He quickly sat up and and looked over to the small fireplace in the corner.

A frustrated smile crossed his face as he saw that the firebox was _full_ and the whole corner looked recently cleaned.

He rolled up his sleeves and wearily walked into the corner and got to work.

Some fifteen minutes later, the room finally felt _cool_ instead of _cold_ and he took off his overcoat and boots, decidedly ignoring the wet spots on the thin carpet from the snow he had just tracked in as he made his way to the closet that was sold as a bathroom to take a lukewarm shower.

* * *

He cursed the price of gas when his shower was done, wanting nothing more than to turn the oven on to warm up the brisket meal the store manager got him in thanks for coming in on short notice, but knew they couldn't afford it.

 _Warmed over fries in the microwave aren't the same._

He had his late night dinner in front of the fireplace and checked his messages.

Tommy needed Saturday morning off because he had a _family thing_.

 _"Nah,"_ he thought with a bit of a grin as he sent a quick text that he'd see him in the morning per their team rule book's Time Off Notice protocol.

Andra would be late to the store, but would stay late IF he needed her to.

 _"Fuck yeah, you are,"_ he thought as he quickly texted the young high school student back to keep him _posted._

And he watched the video of Eddward spinning lazily in his chair at the nurse's station of some department at the hospital about a half a dozen times, as the doctor on duty quizzed the young intern over what Kevin was sure was something that would be on the anatomy midterm that he had been cramming for between shifts at the hospital and the university's medical library for the past few weeks.

On the one hand, he knew that Eddward sent him the video so he could help him review some more whenever he got to see him at home.

On the other, Kevin knew it was the genius' way of saying that he loved him and that he was ok despite not seeing him in the flesh for the past couple of days because _life._

* * *

The tiny technological connection was a lifeline for the redhead who had lost _everything_ when he told his parents and then his friends that he didn't love Nazz anymore because of any reason having to do with _her_ and everything to do with _him._

 _And Eddward._

The dork across the street had grown up into the only person to ever challenge him and actually best him in a few things. And what he didn't beat him at, he wasn't a sore loser about, but Kevin knew that he'd be back to challenge him again and again.

They had a friendly rivalry, that blossomed into a pretty steady friendship, then an Odd Couple bromance.

In that bromance Kevin found himself.

And it terrified him.

But Eddward was scared, too.

Scared that the hotshot that was _Kevin Barr_ was just using him to test the rough waters puberty was intent on sending them down without a raft or life jacket.

But when Kevin blew off his ex's accusations with pushing her eager friends, frienemies, and rivals away just so he could _clear his head,_ Eddward knew that this wasn't just about Kevin's feelings for him.

It was about how Kevin was feeling about _himself._

 _And he had the same feelings._

He had told Kevin about who he was as he felt he could trust the redhead with the secret that only his other like named friends knew.

In the dawn of their young adult lives, Eddward never thought he'd find a kindred spirit or that it'd be the only person that would be close to being the equal helpmate that his parents, by their own actions towards each other, had raised him to believe always existed.

Except that person wasn't who he had ever expected.

His parents didn't believe that it would be Kevin, either, and told their son to choose: a better partner or his family.

The day he showed up with nothing more than his scholarships and gifts from friends and family from near and far, was the brightest day of Kevin's life, but for Eddward, it was the darkest.

He lost everything because he wanted to give them a chance.

 _Just a chance._

And Kevin promised him that if he stuck with what he had set out to do with his life anyways, they'd have more than a chance.

 _They'd have a life._

So he sits and warms himself by the fire of the world's smallest, but most loved filled apartment, after working all day and half the night away to make sure their chance held on.

* * *

But in short videos set in hospitals, texts sent under the table during shifts, quick phone calls between classes and on working lunch breaks just to hear his voice, he was able to lift his head and find his strength again.

They had been warned their entire lives against putting others on pedestals as people fail us and fall, breaking themselves and us in the process.

But the edge of the bed isn't a pedestal.

Just a place to sit and look on the one who made it all worthwhile.

A soft hand caresses his face, and as the melodies of the birds on their fire escape landing reaches his ears, his eyes open to see the small gapped tooth grin that lights up his way too early mornings.

"Did you get that video I sent you?"

"Yeah," Kevin yawned as he grabbed his phone from under his pillow. "You didn't get my text back?"

And Eddward's phone let off a familiar chime that made them both snort.

"I swear you got us _the worst_ cell phone service," Eddward grinned as he looked at his phone to read the message Kevin sent him some four hours before.

"Best family plan on the market, though!," the redhead protested.

"Cheapest," the raven chuckled and Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Am I gonna get a speech or a kiss?"

He got a kiss.

And a hug.

Then breakfast and quiz time in bed before Eddward took his online test on his phone and they crashed for the rest of the morning in the arms of the one he could always look to for a chance to get it right again and again.


	49. Single

**Author's Note: This story is inspired by Single by New Kids On The Block feat Ne-Yo. This is a RegXRev tale of SHENANIGANS! It's also after midnight, I'm a gremlin, and I don't know what I'm doing anymore besides being amused by my own lame plots.**

Kevin looked at his phone's screen and made a face at the text Edd sent him.

DorkyBabe: I'm sorry I can't come tonight. This new hire is giving me the fits and I gotta make sure he doesn't burn the place down. I'll see you when you get home, though.

KevLuv: Fiiiiine.

The series of kissie face emojis Edd sent in response only made Kevin feel worst, not better.

* * *

They had planned to come see Big Ed DJ at the club three blocks from their apartment for _weeks_ , but then the university's lab had hired on a few teams of new interns and it was Edd's job to make sure the new batch of fresh faced grads were ready to do what they had been studying for the past four years of their lives.

And one guy was always _messing up_.

Kevin thought it was just nerves, but was soon coming to see that in his effort to make a good impression on Edd as his superior, he kept bumbling things up.

Now it's after 12AM and Kevin's just not drunk enough to deal with his man missing a chance to hit the dance floor with him and shoot the shit with his best friend.

* * *

He heads to the bar and gives Lee a nod and she quickly hands over a beer and stuffed the $5 bill he gave her down her shirt.

"That gets ya two, Red!," she shouted over the din of noise that was her sister's fiancèe's _music._

"Got ya!," he yelled back as he made his way to the DJ booth.

And then he saw _him._

* * *

At first he thought he was seeing things.

The beanie was the same, but something about him was _different._

And Kevin outright laughed at himself when he saw just how _different_ he was from his own beanie clad dork.

This guy was a good six inches taller than Edd. And if Kevin's eyeball math was right, this guy was at least as tall as he was.

Then there was the leather jacket, plain red tshirt, skinny jeans, and Doc Martens. Which was the exact opposite of Edd's classic look of sweater and button up. Even if he had come to the club tonight, he'd be in a polo and khakis with his Converse. Definitely not looking like a punky badass.

The dogtags were a hell of an accessory since he didn't _look_ like he had ever been in the military, but Kevin wasn't going to judge him for it as the look in his light blue eyes was just too sad for him to judge him for anything.

"You alright, man?," he asked as he got closer and the guy looked like he was ready to jump out of his skin.

He fumbled his phone in the process and Kevin caught it with the grace of the pitcher he used to be and handed it back to him with a flair.

"Here ya go...?"

"Eddward, two D's, but that doesn't matter," the young man muttered and Kevin cocked his head. "Thank you...?"

"Kevin," the redhead grinned as he took a swig of his beer.

A flush ran through pale cheeks at this and the red head had to smile which just made the flush grow deeper as the sad look in his eyes gave way to disbelief.

"Have we met?," the redhead asked as Eddward continued to stare and the tall punky dork shook his head.

"No, it's just that you remind me of someone," he said quietly as he tapped away at his buzzing phone.

"They coming?"

Eddward looked up from his phone to Kevin who as giving him a curious, but slightly worried glance.

"No, they have to work," he said bitterly as he locked his phone and shoved it into the inside pocket of his jacket.

Kevin made a face and Eddward nodded.

"But you're still here and the night is young!," Kevin cheered and Eddward gave him a blank look that the redhead just snickered at. "And I know the DJ, so let's do this!"

"Do WHAT?!," Eddward screamed as Kevin grabbed his hand and tugged him to the DJ booth.

"Wait here," Kevin said as he slipped past the bouncer that kept the DJs safe and ran up into the booth.

As he came back out, he tossed his empty bottle in the trash can next to the bouncer, and pulled Eddward out onto the dance floor.

The tall young man didn't exactly know what was happening, but he couldn't bring himself to stop it.

* * *

He had been dying to get out and celebrate since he and Kev moved to Peach Creek for Kev's new internship, but his tiny redhead was so caught up in trying to learn everything he could about applying what he had spent _years_ studying, that plans to get out kept getting pushed back.

Even with the ultimatum he dropped this morning over breakfast of going to the club around the corner from their small house _by himself,_ Kev still couldn't make it.

While a piece of him was ready to give the aspiring engineer a good old fashioned _whatfor_ with a demand of dinner out for sushi on the side when he got home, he couldn't help but be caught up in the smooth moves the tall redhead was pulling out on the dance floor.

For five, no _ten minutes_ he could be ok with _pretending_ that this _Kevin_ was his own.

Til his phone rang.

When Kevin saw who was calling, Eddward wondered who he would have in his life that would light his face up like that after spending the last fifteen minutes or so flirting with him.

"I gotta...," Kevin said apologetically as Eddward's own phone buzzed.

"It's fine," he shrugged as Kevin skipped away.

* * *

He wearily trudged to the bar to get a drink, but Lee waved his order off.

"You're _boyfriend_ said it was on him," she giggled as she handed him a beer and he just nodded and wondered if Kev was trying to make things up to him already.

Til he saw the brand of the beer in his hand.

But free beer is free beer and after his dance with Kevin, he was _parched._

And the texts he was getting from Kev had him feeling like a dying man in the middle of the Sahara.

So he chugged the beer and walked home, the roar of a motorcycle a couple of blocks away making him miss the one _in his driveway?_

* * *

He ran into the house and saw Kev unboxing some takeout from the one Chinese place in town that was open 24 hours.

"I'm sorry," he said as he handed Eddward a fortune cookie that he sat aside so he could kiss him.

"Don't you ever make me do that again," he groaned into Kevin's hug.

The redhead said nothing as he squeezed him tighter.

* * *

When Kevin walked in the door, Edd was standing over his teapot, but his hand was held out to Kevin and not in the most welcoming way.

"You forgot this _again,"_ he huffed as Kevin walked into the kitchen and saw his wedding ring in Edd's hand.

 _Fear_ coursed through him as he looked into disappointed blue eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Babe," he whispered as he took the ring and put it in the place Edd had placed it two years ago.

The ravenette shot him a glance as he took his favorite tea mug out of the cupboard and said, "Maybe Nazz was right about getting matching ring tattoos."

"What about a dog tag or something?," Kevin said nervously as he wrapped his arms around him from behind so Edd could pour his tea.

Edd turned and peered at him over his tea mug as he took the idea in and then said, _"We'll see."_

* * *

A month later, Big Ed is back at the club again by popular demand and Lee was cursing the fact that she couldn't wear earplugs to work.

This time, Edd gets to come and he and Kevin grab a table in the corner, but sat on the bench seat that lined the wall of the club and people watched for a bit as Ed rigged his set up and played a few warm-up tunes.

When Edd sputtered into his bourbon and Coke, Kevin nearly choked on his beer when he saw who he was looking at.

"I can't believe he's not in the lab!," Edd said in shock as he stared at a redhead who was about his height, but Kevin's eyes were on the tall, blue eyed, bean clad young man with him.

"Who's that, Babe?," Kevin asked as he tried to get his wits back around him.

"That's the guy who's been giving me fits since school started back up again!," Edd exclaimed as he sipped his drink and shook his head. "I told him that I wasn't babysitting him tonight and that he had better not be in late because he's over his allotted lab hours as it is. Like, if he would just _chill out_ , he'd be fine. I guess he decided to chill out."

They watched in some amusement, Edd more so than Kevin, as Lee took their orders, before her glances back to them caught their _twins_ attention.

Edd waved kindly and Eddward _stared_ at Kevin a bit as Kev walked them over.

"Eddward, this is my boss, Edd," Kev said by way of introductions and Eddward closed his eyes and sighed heavily as things started to make sense.

"And this is my husband, Kevin," Edd smiled and Eddward's gut twisted a bit as Kevin shrugged, the ring on the necklace he was wearing sparkling a bit like a disco ball as the newly healed ink on his left ring finger explained _everything._

"I'm sorry if he's been giving you a hard time," he said with a _strong_ side eye to Kev who shirked back as Edd waved him off with a bit of chuckle.

"No, he's fine. He just needs to _relax."_

"Working on it," Eddward said as he started to tug Kev to the dance floor.

"Thank God he's not _single,"_ Edd sighed as he watched them walk away.

"What?!"

"Well, if he were, I'd never be able to get out with you again because I'd have to babysit him all the time. At least now I know I have someone to send him home to."

"Yeah, you do that," Kevin snorted, a bit relieved that the sad look wasn't in Eddward's eyes anymore as Kev made his _boyfriend status_ very clear on the dance floor.


	50. I Love Your Smile

_***cackles to self***_

 **Like srsly. Why didn't I think of this before!?**

 **Author's Note: This story is inspired by I Love Your Smile by Shanice, Edd's adorable grin, and my being a child of the 90s. This is a Reg!KevEdd tale.**

Edd looked up from the notes he was taking and rolled his neck as his Honor's World History Teacher pressed his remote to get the projector to move to the next slide in his lecture, if you can even call it a lecture.

He slightly lamented the fact that he couldn't take the AP World History class without taking the Honor's class first. From what he was told by some of the upper classmen on the debate team, the AP teacher actually _challenged_ her students by making them question nearly everything they had been taught about world history in the lives.

With more and more information being added to the internet by various academics around the world and regular citizens who were _there,_ the simple facts that his Honor's teacher wanted regurgitated back to him on a worksheet were damn near obsolete. So much more information was available now that told the story not only better, but helped everything that was happening _now_ make sense.

So he takes his notes and doodles in the margins because there's not much else he can do with information he's been getting since third grade.

* * *

A loud laugh echos lightly through the open windows and he turns his head to look down on the football field and track that encircled it.

A boys gym class was in session and he could see what looked like Kevin and Ed dragging bags filled with footballs behind them, Nat walking backwards and gesturing lewdly as he told some story that had Kevin in stitches and Ed a bit bemused as he looked between his friends and the buzzing phone in his hand.

"Edd. Eddward. _Mr Vincent."_

His head pops back to the front of the classroom to see Mr Slusher eyeballing him, a _fill in the blank_ statement on the slide being projected on the whiteboard in front of the class.

"The Nazi's Final Solution was enacted in 1942 with the meeting of their -"

"All I needed was the _date,_ Edd, thank you," Mr Slusher sighed and a few of his classmates giggled as the teacher cut him off from _expounding_ on his answers again.

He sighed and restrained himself from rolling his eyes at the man as his eyes wandered back to the field just outside the window and he saw the flash of a smile he was finding himself growing way too fond of.

"Psst. Edd."

He turned himself just slightly towards the hissed out whisper on his right to see Max flashing him his usual flirty grin as he asked, "Hey, you free Saturday? A few of us are getting together to go see the horror fest at the cheap theater and..."

Edd gave him an apologetic grin that caused Max's latest attempt at a _date_ to die in his throat as he started to jot down a few notes.

"Can't. Gotta work."

"Dang."

He just shrugged his shoulders as his pen wandered to the margin to finish his doodle of a football and the number of a jersey that he and Peach Creek High herself considered the luckiest number ever.

* * *

Kevin rolled his shoulders and looked at the clock on the wall just above the bike helmets and sighed.

 _3PM_

 _"Four more hours,"_ he thought wistfully before another voice tore through his eardrums, still a bit sensitive from all the noise they endured during the game the night before.

"Yo, Barr! Need ya to get that pink Schwinn off the wall!," his boss, Josie, called to him from where she was standing in the middle of the store.

He gave her a quick head nod and the light skinned black woman standing with her gave him a relieved smile and wave as he walked over to the wall where all the most popular bikes were hanging, climbed the ladder,grabbed the middle bar of the bike and carefully hoisted it off the wall and over his still screaming forearm as he gingerly climbed down the ladder, placed it on the floor, and then rode it to Josie and a woman he assumed to be Ang's mom.

"Bday or Christmas?," he grinned as he screeched the bike to a stop in front of the two women and honked the horn on the handlebars.

"Christmas," the woman smiled as she looked the bike over. "I can pay for it _now,_ but can I hide it here til then?"

"Oh, yeah! Sure thing!," Josie said as she waved her hand. "We'll just put a Christmas label on it and you have til Christmas Eve at six to pick it up."

"Got ya!," the woman said as she took out her wallet and phone.

"Kev, you check Ms Jackson out and I'll put this in the back," Josie said as she started to wheel the bike away.

"I can check her out," Kevin said lowly, "but I don't need Ang on me so I'll just sell her the bike," he finished with a wink and Ang's mom laughed _just like_ _Ang_ would at his sad attempt at flirting.

"Boy, I am old enough to be your mother!," she fussed as they walked to the counter so she could pay and Kevin shrugged.

"What if I like them older?," he grinned as he rang up the bike and she shot him a look.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Boy, bye! I ain't trying to get arrested _and_ put you in foster care," the social worker sighed as she handed him her credit card.

"Wait! Why would I have to go to foster care!?," Kevin asked as he swiped her card and waited for it to go through.

"Because it would be _child abuse_ for us to have a relationship in this state and they would take you to make sure you weren't being neglected at home because why else would you be involved with a woman who's dang near 50?"

"WHAT?!"

"Black don't crack, Son," she grinned as he shakily handed her her credit card back.

"No wonder Ang looks 12," he huffed and she laughed again.

"Try telling her that!"

"I ain't telling her nothing!"

"Good idea!," Ms Jackson said as she put her wallet away and made a note of when to pick up Ang's gift in her phone. "And you better not tell her about this."

"Yes, ma'am!," he nodded and she smiled again as she tossed her goodbye's over her shoulder and he saw for a flash of a moment exactly why Rolf wore such a dopey grin on his face these days.

Woman had a hell of a grin.

Bright, cheerful. At the ready for just about anyone. And so sincere in its own joy.

It was... _adorkable._

The gap between the top front teeth was endearing even on Ang's _mom_ and it quickly took his mind to one like it that he couldn't stop looking at over lunch. Thankfully, the lunchroom was huge, his buddies oblivious, and the owner of the pearly whites he was enraptured by barely registered his existence most days.

He looked at the clock again.

 _310PM_.

 _"Three hours and fifty minutes,"_ he sighed in thought before his resolve kicked in as he saw a black beanie with two white stripes going down the side zip past the store on his Huffy, the grin on the rider's face brightening up another otherwise dull day.

* * *

Kevin knew the book didn't cost that much, nor was it really that hard to find. But with his low pay and mounting repair and maintenance costs on his car _and_ motorcycle, his credit card was just teetering on the edge of maxed out.

As he slid the overused Visa to Marie, he held his breath as she swiped it and started to bag up the short book by Sigmund Freud as they waited for it to go through.

He let loose a loud sigh as the receipt started to print and she scoffed out a laugh.

"Yeah, you just spent _a mint_ in here, Dude!"

"Shut up, Kanker."

"Whatever, Carrot Top," she smirked and he rolled his eyes. "You going to his party?"

"Yeah," he said slowly as he pointed to the bag in her hand.

"This is for _him?!"_

"Shut up, Marie!," he hissed as he snatched out the bag and walked out the store, the shocked smile on her face shaking him way too much and he hoped to God that she wouldn't do or say anything to blow this for him.

* * *

Edd bounded to the door as the door bell rang and the grin that greeted Kevin was as bright as the setting sun, but Kevin knew it was just his general welcoming grin.

"Hi, Kevin!," he said cheerfully as he ushered Kevin inside. "Please leave your shoes at the door and grab a pair of slippers," he went on as he pointed to the basket full of prepackaged fluffy spa slippers on the end table next to the door. "Food and drinks are in the kitchen, ok?"

"Sure, but where do I put this?," Kevin asked as he pulled the book he had wrapped in blue and white stripped wrapping paper and topped with a silver bow out of the pocket of his leather jacket.

"OH!," Edd exclaimed as his eyes went wide and a genuine smile crossed his face. "Over in that chair," he answered as he pointed to a chair in the corner that had a few gifts in it no doubt from the rest of their neighbors in the cul-de-sac and the few close acquaintances Edd had invited from the debate and swim teams.

Kevin nodded as Edd was called away into the kitchen by his mother, house phone in her hand, a grin that was the exact replica of Edd's own on her face. She ushered everyone out as Edd took the call in private, his grin growing wider by the second as perfect French poured out of his even more perfect lips.

Kevin greeted her cordially and thanked her for inviting him and her grin grew even wider.

"I'm just glad my Eddward has such nice friends," she said as she patted his shoulder and then hurried off to see what Nat was doing by the punch bowl.

He made his way around the tight living room, making small talk with everyone there, but he kept his eye on the birthday boy who's smile never left his face, even as he opened his gifts and dealt with the onslaught of funny, thoughtful, and gag worthy presents.

Kevin was sure that Edd's father would have tossed Nat out of the house for his _gag gift_ if it hadn't be clearly explained that these sort of things were just Nat's _thing_. The gift card to the comic book store smoothed things over a bit, though.

When he opened Kevin's gift, his smile made Kevin's heart _hurt so_ _good_ as he outright squealed over it.

"Thank you so much, Kevin!," he grinned once he calmed down. "I'm reading this tonight!"

"It's like a pamphlet!," Eddy snorted as he looked the book's size over. "You could read it now and be done with it!"

"Oh no, Eddy!," Double Dee retorted. "I need to take some notes on this one. Might even do my book report on it."

"You're not done, yet!?," Ang asked in shock as the entire room looked at him in confusion.

"Not really," he sighed. "I haven't really found anything I wanted to do it on yet."

"Well, open this," his father said as he hanged him a small box. "I think it'll help."

Inside the box in question was a whole new set of folders, notebooks, pens, pencils, and whatever else the smart Ed would need to piece together any written projects over the second half of the semester.

As his like named friends _oohed_ over the supplies, he brought them and the book Kevin gave him close to his chest as he eyeballed them and said, _"Mine,"_ in a tone that made them shirk back apologetically and Edd's parent's laughed.

"Who wants cake!?," Mrs Vincent said as she made her way to the kitchen, Big Ed right on her heels.

* * *

The party died down a couple of hours later and _somehow,_ Kevin and Rolf were the last to leave as Ang helped Edd and his mother with clean up.

Rolf and Ang met Kevin at the door as he was tugging on his shoes. A few quick plans were made to get together to help plan Rolf's Halloween barn party and they were out the door, Kevin following close behind.

"Kevin!"

Hearing his name echo across the cul-de-sac into the quietness of the early night made him jump and Ang yelped and jumped on Rolf's back before laughing at herself as she saw Edd waving at the redhead from his front door.

"Dude! You scared me!," she called out to him and his blush under the front porch's light was _glaring_.

"Sorry!," he called back as Kevin walked back up the drive.

"Yeah, yeah! See ya Monday!"

"See ya!," he said again before clearing his throat and not quite meeting Kevin's gaze even though the jock could see that he had something to say.

 _It was in his eyes._

Whenever he smiled, they'd twinkle a bit and it just set his whole face alight.

And now, they were _glowing_.

"What's up, Double Dork?"

He rolled his eyes at the old, but near always affectionate nickname and said, "Marie told me you got me a book, but didn't say which one. Just that I'd like it. How did you know?"

Kevin's face, neck, and ears _burned_ at his question because he wasn't in Edd's psychology class and wouldn't have known that they were studying Freud during that quarter.

 _Except he did_.

But only because Edd and Nazz were talking about it during study hall and he mentioned being interested in the world renowned psychologist and maybe even doing his book report for his Honor's English class on one of the man's books if he could find one that he could quickly and thoroughly do because he still had a ton of other school work to do, responsibilities at home and work, and obligations with the debate and swim teams.

Kevin had done some quick research on Freud's work and found that the small book was for sale at the second hand bookstore in Lemon Brook. He had only forgotten that Marie had worked there.

Considering that she hadn't completely sold him out, he just shrugged and said, "Call it a hunch."

Edd gave him a narrowed eyed smirk as he said, "Uh huh."

Kevin just snickered nervously as he said, "Let me know how you like it. Later, Edd!"

"L-Later," Edd said softly as a silly grin crossed his face that turned into a _loud_ squeal once he closed his door.

* * *

Two weeks later, a folder with a cover titled, _My Id and Me,_ by Eddward Vincent was slipped into Kevin's arm fort on the lunch table.

"I liked it," Edd grinned at him as Kevin looked up at Edd and then down to his book report.

An _A+_ with a gold star was on the front of it and Kevin gasped.

Ms Burt was a tough as nails teacher and a stickler for the many rules of good spelling and grammar in _all_ of her classes.

Kevin was a year ahead of Edd and in her AP class where the curve sat on a _high B-_ for the top grade in the class. A grade Kevin was _very proud of._ For Edd to get an A+ from her was tantamount to a damn miracle.

 _"Whoa,"_ Kevin breathed as he stared at the folder and as his buddies looked over to what and who he was looking at, they all but cheered for the dorky geek for accomplishing the _impossible_.

"Just thought you should know," he smiled as he took his folder back and tucked it away in his messenger bag.

"And _I love your smile."_

Edd snapped his head around and _stared_ at him and even Kevin was a bit shocked at himself but the bright glow that started to come into Edd's baby blues was enough for Kevin.

"Th-Thank you," Edd stuttered shyly. "I get it from my mother."

"I get it," Rolf sighed and Ang laughed.

Edd gave his own snicker snort and started to walk away when Kevin called out, "Wait!"

"Y-yeah?," Edd said hopefully as he turned back around.

"What are you doing Saturday?"

Edd looked at the table full of jocks, cheerleaders, dancers, and _Kevin._

Kevin, who was standing and now walking towards him in front of God and everyone.

Kevin, who was now standing over him.

And Kevin's smile matched his own.

"Nothing really. Why?"

"Well, my bike is acting up, so I was thinking about hitting up the new bike trails over in Cherry Hill if you're game?"

"You still have your bicycle?!"

Kevin frowned as he remembered that Nazz _destroyed_ his first love about four years ago and sighed.

"Nah. But I _did_ get Nazz to buy me a new one!," he called back over his shoulder to his best friend and she made a few mocking faces at him while Marie patted her hand sympathetically.

Edd just giggled as he said, "I'm game then."

"What?! Really?!"

"Mhm," Edd nodded. "I can make us some snacks and we'll make a day of it."

 _"A date?,"_ Kevin _dared_ to pry and Max stormed out of the cafeteria, Nat on his heels pleading with him to calm down because he knew of at least a million ways to make the phoenix smile.

Max just told him that his trust fund would never be enough, though.

Edd smiled as he looked at the phoenix and the peacock hurry out of the room before saying, "It's a date."

* * *

And despite the storm clouds that rolled in and sent them home far too quickly for Kevin's taste, it was the best first date _ever._

Especially since Edd said he loved his smile, too.

Kevin would have smiled right then, but it's hard to kiss and smile at the same time.

But kisses can make your _heart_ smile, and their hearts never stopped smiling.


	51. 7 Years

**Author's Note: This story is inspired by 7 Years by Lukas Graham and _My Joey,_ who just turned 8. But we all remember year number SEVEN, don't we? This is a DivaXJocks Trio tale.**

 _ **For Lynn...(NO, I DIDN'T FORGET! These things just take time! Stop judging me! One old song for every two or three new ones, yes? SHUT UP! I'm working on it! I'm working on it!)**_

"Go outside and play!" Kevin's mother told him as she shoved him out of the garage and his skateboard followed after him a few seconds later.

He ran down the driveway to catch it and was nearly knocked over by a tall kid wearing an oversized green Army jacket.

"SLOW DOWN, LUMPY!"

Kevin stood up and jumped out of the way as a short kid ran past him to catch up with the taller one.

He shook his head as he put on his foot on his board and did a few test rolls with it, looking around to see which direction he should head towards in his new neighborhood.

"Oh, dear. Oh, dear. Oh, dear."

Turning his head to his left, he saw another kid huffing as he ran towards him.

The kid stopped, however, when he noticed Kevin standing in the driveway.

"Oh, hello."

"Uh, hey," Kevin replied a bit nervously as the other boy's wide, bright blue eyes seemed to be staring right _into him._

"Um, I'm Eddward. But you can call me, Double Dee. Are you new to our fair cul-de-sac?"

"I guess," Kevin shrugged. "We just moved in like yesterday."

Double Dee peeked around him to see Kevin's parents lugging a few boxes into the house from the truck in the driveway.

"Oh!" He said brightly and a small grin crossed his face as he held out his hand. "Well, welcome to the neighborhood. I live across the street so if you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to stop by."

"Uh, yeah. Sure," Kevin smirked as he shook the other boy's hand.

"EDDY!"

They both jumped at the loud voice calling Eddy's name and Double Dee quickly snatched his hand back as he said, "Oh, I must be going. My friends need me. It was nice to meet you, uh..."

"Kevin," the redhead nearly pouted as Double Dee's attention seemed to be lost to him just as soon as he had gotten it.

"It was nice to meet you, Kevin," Double Dee smiled before running away again. "Farewell!"

"Yeah, whatever," Kevin muttered before taking off in the direction of the alley behind his house. "Dork."

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Kevin called across the field that was Rolf's family's back fifty acres.

A chorus of greetings echoed back to him and as they made their way to the bonfire that was lighting and warming up the cleared meadow, Double Dee asked, "Who's your friend, Kevin?"

"Oh, yeah! This is Nat," Kevin said as he introduced the tall young man beside him.

"Wait!" Eddy groaned. "You're that loud ass in my history class!"

"And you're the dumbass who forgot his homework," Nat snarked back as he took the marshmallow impaled stick Nazz handed to him.

"You WHAT?!" Edd exclaimed in horror as he turned on his best friend. "After all that time we worked on it and you _forgot?!"_

"Told ya he'd be mad," Ed shrugged as he slid his marshmallow off his stick to make the world's most _perfect_ s'more.

"Shut up, ya goof," Eddy sighed, but Lee jabbed him with her marshmallow stick.

"He's right, Eddy!" She snipped. "Ya can't stay on the team if you don't turn in your homework and I ain't having mah boyfriend getting kicked off the team this close to the state finals."

"Ya gonna dump me?"

Unamused hazel met annoyed grey.

"I think I hear Bobby calling," she retorted as she got up and walked away to join Ang and May near the soda coolers.

Double Dee's jaw dropped and Kevin closed his mouth with two fingers as he snickered along with everyone else.

"Babe, didn't you tell me that guys still needed people for the Homecoming food drive drop off?" Kevin asked as he sat down next to Double Dee and Nat stood in front of them.

"We do!" Double Dee said cheerfully. "Are you free next Saturday, Nathan?"

"Yeah, and call me, 'Nat!'" Nat replied as he plopped himself in front of them.

"Good luck getting him to do _that,"_ Kevin snorted as Johnny brought him a drink that Edd quickly turned his nose up at. "I've been dating him for six months and known him like my _entire life_ and he _still_ calls me Kevin!"

"Kev."

Wide green eyes snapped to smirking blue and the only thing anyone could hear was the wood crackling in the fire.

"I love you," Kevin said, awestruck that the dork across the street thought of him on the same friendly basis as everyone else despite stealing his heart the previous spring.

"I know," Double Dee grinned before drawing him into a sweet kiss that had Nat squealing.

"Grooooosssss!" Eddy yelled at them from where he was sitting and Lee threw a peach at his head.

"Da hell, woman!?"

"You leave them alone, Sampson!"

"You've already left me for _Bobby_ so what do you care?!"

As the dork and the jock pinched the bridge of their noses and shook their heads at their friends bickering, Nat caught chestnut eyes staring fire into the fire before jotting a few notes in a notebook.

He scrambled away from Kevin and Double Dee and skipped to the notewriter's side.

But he was stopped short by hand that he wanted to wrap into his own.

"What do you want, Goldberg?"

"Just came by to say hi, James," Nat said as he held up his hands defensively.

"You've said it, now go way," Rave replied as the pen in his other hand moved across the page in his lap and the hand that stayed Nat tossed a small stick into the fire making bit of flame shoot up in Nat's direction.

But the peacock didn't flinch.

He just grinned, the sparks in the flames lighting up the honey hued tones that laid hidden in the irises of his amber colored eyes.

Rave cocked a brow before crossing out half of what he had written with a giant 'X' and then started writing more furiously than before as Nat skipped away to the soda coolers.

When he returned, he said nothing as he set a water next to Rave and cracked open a soda for himself that he dumped into a cup half full of whatever whiskey Rolf was known for brewing.

"You're not driving me home," Rave told him as he continued to write.

"I know."

"I'm not holding your hand."

"Understood."

Rave held his pinky instead.

* * *

It had been _seven years_ since they all had met and they knew by now that _she'd_ be late, but that didn't make it any less annoying.

"Angela, my love," Rolf _begged_ from the other side of the bedroom door. "You must hurry! We're _late!"_

"Beauty is many things, Rolfie," she said as she flung the door open with a flourish. "But _rushed_ is never one of them."

He quickly took the necklace she handed to him and fastened it around her neck.

"Please tell me you're ready," he pleaded as she rushed back into the room as soon as she heard the slight _click_ of the fastener being slid into place.

"Shoes," was all he heard before a purse came flying at him.

* * *

The actress slid onto the red carpet like a fine wine rolling down an ice burg.

 _Chilled, but striking._

Her director huffed at her through all of their joint interviews because she was late, but she batted her eyes, rubbed her swollen belly, and he would sigh before wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her close and the many people in their space _away_.

She won her award, but he did, too.

It was a simple story.

Of love.

Hate.

 _Friendship_.

"Tell the truth," was his motto, and the truth was, stories like his just never got told.

So he decided to tell it himself.

An obscure blog of thoughts was built and he screamed his existence into the universe.

The universe answered with _friends._

No longer could he wallow in his own hatred, as he finally had people who cared enough to not leave him alone.

"We need each other," Double Dee would say before Ed squished him in a bear hug.

Since he no longer felt alone, he needed others to feel the same.

One blog post caught the eye of a producer bored with the same old stories.

But it was _their_ story as much as it was his, and when he told them that _they_ all had a chance to do _more_ , they packed their bags and headed to the Big City.

Fate may have written their parts, but no one could play hers like she did.

She brought his words to life and the life they now got to all live together brought more than _glory,_ more than _joy._

It brought _love._

* * *

"You're moving?! When?!"

Kevin thought Rolf would be used to all the changes by now, but apparently he wasn't. His worried, frantic tone said as much.

 _"Next week. Dee's job starts Monday after next, so we gotta get going,"_ he answered gently, but former farmer's frustrated sigh _hurt._

"How does he start before you?" Rolf asked as his daughter started to fuss so he put her own his shoulder and patted her back soothingly.

 _"Well, he's got a normal person job, so he goes as soon as he can,"_ Kevin said he tapped another box closed. _"But we wanna know if you guys can make the dinner at Nazz's on Thursday?"_

"We'll see," Rolf said as loud burp came out of his newborn child and Kevin laughed.

 _"Dude, she sounds like you!"_

And Rolf had to smile. His friend may have been moving _again_ , but he knew he was only a mere phone call away.

* * *

Edd shut off the water in the kitchen sink as Kevin shut the side door that led into the garage from the backyard.

He was wiping off the counters when Kevin walked in the door, half naked and _soaked_ in sweat.

They had been _together_ for forty five years, married for forty, adopted three kids and two pugs named Spike and Roly, and the ravenette could still make him blush with a single glance, that he was getting right now as the man glanced at him over his shoulder while he sipped his water.

"You need to shower so we can go," Edd told him as he looked him up and down and Kevin cocked a brow.

"Care to join me?"

"After you, Mr Barr," Edd grinned and it took everything in the redhead not to throw himself at the man casually leaning on the kitchen's island counter, just like he did when Kevin came to him with a request for notes from a shared class.

His grin then, as it was now, made him feel some kind of way, and they both were happy for it.

"My _father's name_ is Mr Barr," Kevin said lowly as he placed his glass of water back on the kitchen table. "My name is Kevin. But you can call me, Kev."

"Just make me call on God," Edd smiled and Kevin chased him out of the room.

* * *

"Get in here!" Angela hissed at them from the front door and Kevin _ran_ to the steps as Edd casual strolled behind him. "You guys were nearly late! I can't have a surprise party for my husband if everybody ain't here to surprise him! Then it's just a party!"

Edd dug a finger in his ear and gave a her a quick side eye as he slightly limped up the stairs. She gave him a cold, hard stare in return before shoving him in the house as a familiar set of headlights crested the hill a mile away from her house.

"Living room, now!"

Kevin tugged Edd into the living room where they were greeted by the rest of their friends.

And their friends kids.

And a few of those kids kids.

Nat glanced at his watch as Rolf's truck pulled into the driveway and he shot Edd a look. The doctor nodded as he gave high whistle that drew the attention of everyone in the room.

"He just pulled in," Nat whispered. "So get ready."

It wasn't the fact that his wife threw him a surprise party that stuck with Rolf the most about that day. It was his birthday and Angela was bound to do something like that because throwing surprise parties was just her _thing._

What stuck out to him was the sheer number of _children_ in the house.

He and Ang had only had four.

Kevin and Edd adopted three.

Nat and Rave had a new batch of kids every summer to direct for Rave's summer theater program for the teens in their city.

Eddy and Lee had two.

Ed and May had one.

Nazz and Marie, single gal pal cougars, preferred cats. That their nieces and nephews played with with abandon.

Rolf was equally surprised they didn't bring a kitten with them, but his twin grandson's in their arms was just as sweet.

As an only child, he never really thought he'd be able to have a family _this big_.

 _But friends are family, too._

Because he actually memorized few phone numbers he got to keep his friends and their families close. Because of his help with Rave's shows, he became a mentor to so many.

His house and his heart were always full.

As the afternoon BBQ kicked into high gear, Kevin heard Ang's voice ring out from the kitchen as a gaggle of kids came running, screaming outside.

"GO PLAY!"


	52. Attention

**Author's Note: This story is inspired by Attention by Charlie Puth, my lack of sense when my friends suggest anything, twitter, and the fact that Anybodihearme is just as screwed up by our babies as I am. This is** ** _ultimately_** **a Reg!KevEdd tale, but with my own brand of drama bc I can.**

 _ **For Anybodihearme...**_

Kevin looked at the Facebook event page of Marie's latest gallery showing and sighed.

He wanted to go. He really did.

And he wanted to go with _him._

But Edd was down for the count with the flu and not going anywhere as far as Kevin was concerned.

He would help him to the bathroom and back into bed, making sure he had his meds, plenty of water, tea, and Gatorade. But when Edd's fever spiked on Day Three after he _insisted_ on joining Kevin on the couch for SportsCenter, Kevin called in reinforcements.

* * *

Three soft knocks to the front door quickly got his _attention_ and he ran to the door and pulled Peach Creek's newest cardiologist resident inside.

"How is he?" Eddward asked as he pulled off his overcoat and Croc's.

"His fever spiked earlier, but he won't let me bring him in. Says it'll make everything worst," Kevin answered worriedly as he followed Edd's cousin into their bedroom.

The dim light on the nightstand cast a yellow glow cross a pale face, giving the already pale ravenette a ghastly parlor.

"When was the last time he vomited?" Eddward asked as he made his way to the bed.

"This morning," Kevin sighed. "He's managed to keep his water down all day, and the tea _tried_ to come up this afternoon, but so far..."

"Mhm," Eddward nodded as he pressed a hand to Edd's head and the ravenette whined.

"You're _roasting,_ Dee," Eddward sighed as he pulled the covers back a bit and Edd's eyes flew open.

"What are you doing here?!" He asked in a hoarse whisper as he pulled the covers back over himself. "You're gonna get sick!"

"Kevin, my bag," Eddward said firmly and Kevin handed him the small blue duffel bag that he dropped on the edge of the bed. As he dug a surgical mask out of the bag and put it on his face, he said, "I'm not going to get sick, because I have been inoculated against your particular strain of the flu, and apparently Kevin here has, too. So hush."

"How do you know?" Edd grumbled and Eddward rolled his eyes.

"One," he said as he pulled on a latex glove. "Kevin told me all of your symptoms. The flu shot I got was made to prevent me from getting the same symptoms. And if Kevin's math is correct on when he got his shot, he got the same one as mine. So two, I KNOW. Now, roll over. I need to take your temperature."

"WHAT?!" Kevin gasped and Eddward chuckled as he pulled out a digital thermometer, capped the end with a disposable shield, and shoved it in Edd's open mouth.

The ravenette laid on his back, crossed his arms, and huffed and pouted as they all waited for the thermometer to give them the news that Kevin had been dreading all day, even though he was a bit relieved at how Eddward went about taking his cousin's temperature.

At the sound of three beeps, Eddward pulled the thermometer out of Edd's mouth, and as the ravenette rolled back over on his side, but away from everyone, he said, "104.6."

"Jesus!" Kevin cried as he tried to make his way to Edd's side but Eddward quickly hurried him out of the room.

"Listen, Kevin," the taller Edd said seriously. "We're both _okay_ , but for us to _stay_ that way, I'm going to treat this like he's at the hospital. You need to stay away and I'm going to quarantine him til we can break this thing."

"But you said -!"

"I know what I said," Eddward said quietly. "But I don't need you getting sick, too."

Kevin rolled his eyes at Eddward's knowing look but knew he was right.

If Kevin stayed and ended up sick, then Edd would just get sick, if not sicker, _again_. And that could mean hospital stays for them both. Which was something neither school teacher could afford.

Not when they had already spent so much on making their _home_ what they needed it to be to take care of their family in.

"Ok, ok," Kevin sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Can I at least pack a bag?"

"Absolutely," Eddward smiled as he led him back in the bedroom.

"Where ya going?" Edd croaked sleepily as he rolled over when Kevin and Eddward came back into the bedroom and Kevin headed to his side of the closet and pulled down his overnight bag.

"Rolf's. Doc here says I can't stay."

Edd looked at his cousin who was lining up various medications on the night stand.

"But you said -"

"I know what I said," Eddward said gently, but firmly. "But he stays, he's sick. It's just the way things work. Especially with you two."

Kevin and Edd equally blushed at his statement but knew it held true.

* * *

Since sophomore year of college, they were like two peas in a pod.

They ran into each other when Kevin's older cousin, also named Kevin, but whom everyone called him Kev, got his Second Lieutenant commission in the Air Force as he graduated from college. Edd had come to the event to support Eddward as Eddward's parents never would, and Kevin came with his family to see his cousin join the military ranks that so many others on Kevin's mother's side of the family had joined in years before.

Seeing how their two favorite people in their family practically made them family, they would regularly joke that their childhood animosity and good-natured ribbing of their teen years were now explained away because only family could treat someone the way they did.

Kevin was going to school only an hour away from Edd at the time, which was half an hour from where Kev got stationed. Whenever Eddward came to visit, all four of them would regularly get together for some family bonding time.

And sometimes _she_ would tag along.

* * *

When Kevin got to the kitchen to grab his meals that he had planned out for the rest of the week, Eddward followed him.

"Tea?" the raven asked as Kevin dug his Tupperware out of the fridge.

"Cabinet next to the stove. He's digging the honey right now."

"Got it."

"Any idea on when Kev's coming home?"

"Next month," Eddward said slowly as he turned away from pulling tea out of the cabinet to look at his cousin in law in shock. "Didn't he tell you?"

Kevin shot him a look as he said, "When does he tell me anything? By the time I get the news, he's either halfway home, halfway gone, or he's had his new rank or project or whatever _done_ for _months_ and it's all old news."

"But he said he told you guys!"

"He told my _aunt,"_ Kevin snorted as he grabbed his favorite water bottle out of the dishwasher. "She'll tell Ma, _maybe._ All I know is that I'm the last to know."

"I wonder why," Eddward muttered, a little embarrassed that even though they were all truly family now, Kevin was still left out on what he considered very important, need to know information. "You know what?" He huffed as he started to put the pile of dishes in the sink into the now empty dishwasher. "I'll just tell you from now," he shrugged as he shook his head. "I know some of it is his stuff to tell, but since it's not getting to you, _I'll_ tell you."

"You sure you won't get into trouble?" Kevin asked as he loaded his workout supplements and vitamins into his bag.

"If he can tell me, I can tell you," Eddward replied simply as he put the tea kettle on the stove and turned the fire on. "Now get out of here and I don't want to see hide or hair of you til I call you."

"Whatever you say, Doc," Kevin sighed as he walked out the door.

* * *

"It'll be fun!" Rolf said with a grin as they walked inside the gallery and Kevin shrugged before cocking a brow at the waiters passing the hors 'douvres.

Their trademark deep purple oxfords, silver ties, and white aprons only meant one thing.

"So your _girlfriend_ is here, huh?" Kevin grinned as he grabbed a glass of wine from the platter of one the waiters that happened to be passing by.

"She's not my girlfriend," Rolf muttered as he was handed a plate full of specialty cheeses.

"Uh huh," Kevin snorted before looking around for the host of this shin dig.

They made their way through the crowd and admired the small, large, and wall sized photographs of various cities and towns that made up the China countryside.

Marie's trips from around the world brought with it many souvenirs for her friends, but it was the pictures that everyone wanted to see the most. She would post as many as she could online and share the rest and the stories that accompanied them at small parties just for her friends and family when she came back home.

She was in the town square in a small town in Sierra Leon when an evil village elder was brought down and his _sister_ raised in his place.

The story made international news, but there was no pictures to go with the historical moment, until Edd submitted the picture Marie had taken to CNN and _her world_ was put on notice.

She suddenly had sponsors who were balm to the itch that struck when she was 18 and their graduating class went to Niagara Falls for their senior class trip. Her pictures then, and now, were beautiful and held the thousands of words that spoke the feelings of the moments she captured.

She yelled at Edd for a good minute for _exposing_ her, and then screamed with glee and thanked him for ten minutes more.

Now every trip brings a snow globe for Edd, a new baseball cap for Kevin, and one free framed photo of her latest excursion.

Thing was, Edd would pick out the picture.

Since he was sick, Kevin was clueless and Rolf, traveled man that he was, even if it was between the Old Country and the US, was no help because when he caught sight of the caterer Marie loved to hire for her shows, he was _smitten_ and no help to Kevin whatsoever.

So he figures he'll look at things, say hi to their friends, and make sure that Marie emails Edd the pictures so he can pick one out for their home office and go back to Rolf's for the rest of the weekend to chill out and maybe play with the goats.

* * *

"Someone is trying to get your _attention."_

Kevin looks up from the picture of triplet Chinese boys playing catch with a Wiffle ball to see Marie leaning on the post the picture is hanging from, but she's not looking at him.

He turns to where her gaze is and sighs.

Teal eyes meet his own and they look so sad.

Which is a bit comical because their remorse is about five years too late.

"I mean, I can talk to her," Marie says as she comes to stand next to him and he shakes his head.

"I got this."

* * *

Walking across the room, left hand in his pocket, another glass of wine in his right, a million memories come flooding back.

When they were merely kids, she stole his heart. He would brag to anyone that would listen that he was glad he met her so early on in their lives so he could miss all the drama that came with love and relationships that teens and adults tend to go through.

Back then, he didn't see their occasional spats for the warning signs they were.

The dull, bored look in her eyes in all of their pictures together was just her being tired from all of her extra curricular activities and not bored of him.

Her whining about his wanting to hang out with his friends or even their mutual friends was blown off by him as just a bit of regular jealousy, not a control tactic over his life.

But things started to turn grey when he ran into Edd at his cousin's commission ceremony.

Family reunions and monthly Sunday dinners with their parents was enough.

Bringing any part of their respective pasts into their future was damn near verboten. Especially when that part could shed light on the fact that she wasn't always so pristine and pulled together.

Kevin never understood it.

We all have faults and flaws. Why deny our imperfections when they make us perfectly who we are?

Her drive for better and the tenacity she had to get it what was what drew her to him in the first place. He was just as ambitious as she and together they could conquer the world!

But he never wanted to downplay or forget where he came from. Their greatest support came from home and he wasn't about to give that up for some temporary place in the sunshine.

Making trips up to see his cousin and Edd made him feel anchored to home as he gradually drifted away from it.

She always thought it held him back even though everyone could see that those trips were what helped him push forward when things got tough.

And _Lort,_ did they ever get _tough._

The pros didn't come calling as graduation neared and money for grad school was hard to come by. He spent his summers for two years playing minor league baseball and used that money to go to grad school. He worked during the school year as a substitute teacher in general, not just in gym classes, which gave him one more thing to commiserate with Edd over and she threw the biggest fit _ever_ when he got sucked into volunteering as a chaperone at middle school dance instead of taking her out to another movie.

He'd rather they had gone on picnic date or to see Ed play drums with his band, but her tantrum over his _job_ ruining _her plans_ was enough to make him call it quits that night.

So he did.

 _"Have fun with your date!"_ She had sneered at him as she stormed out of his apartment.

Edd, however, absolutely refused to be his date that night. In his mind, not only had Kevin had just broken up with his girlfriend of ten years over a silly scheduling conflict, they were both headed to _work._ It would have been career suicide to be seen in public on a date to a school event.

 _Especially a dance._

And considering that they were both still in grad school and had futures to think about, anything that would hinder their job prospects was not to be entertained.

It took about five minutes before Kevin saw his point. But he let Kevin take him on a proper date, sans their cousins, three weeks later.

His former neighbor gave him an A for Effort, Eddward gave him _the business_ for taking his cousin out without _them,_ and Kev told him that he was welcome to do the impossible, but since that was his job, and he was better off keeping Edd as a friend.

But Edd had been his friend for years.

What was more?

Well, it was _a lot._

And at times, a bit overwhelming.

While everyone had known Edd had been out since junior year of high school, Kevin's own sexuality was up for debate.

He had only ever been with her, so why the sudden turn?

Was Edd his _great exploration?_ His _phase?_ A _rebound_ before he went back to _her_ or moved on to another pretty girl that seemed more his _type?_

Although Edd valued their friendship, even he was wary.

When Kevin was with her, he loved her hard.

Edd had never even been on the _giving end_ of such affection, so he could fathom trying to figure out how to _receive it,_ no matter how many times Kevin told him to just go with the flow.

Something Edd had often told _her._

Whenever Kevin could get her to tag along for a visit, the four young men were always in various states of trying to figure out why she was so wound up, disinterested, or downright _bitchy_ the entire time she was with them.

Kevin just wanted to have his favorite girl get to know his favorite cousin, spend time with an old friend, and get to know a new one.

But every trip was like the world's most exhausting tug of war game and soon Kevin got tired of playing and stopped inviting her. Then he got tired of her games and stopped playing with _her._

Spending time with Edd was easy.

As they finished up grad school and moved back home to start their adult lives, their time together became more and more like it was with her. Kevin couldn't help but want more.

They got closer than friends. Closer than _any_ intimacy he had ever had with her.

And then the rumors started.

Lunch dates with Edd meant nothing when he was spending the night with her.

Dinner and a movie was kids stuff compared to taking her to see the latest Broadway traveling show in the city with a carriage ride in the park afterwards.

When the truth came to light and people saw that she was trying to make chances meetings in the same vicinity into _dates_ , she stepped her game up.

It's not _exactly_ stalking when you know the same people and got invited, too.

Except he had Edd by his side at this point because he couldn't hide his feelings for him away anymore. His friend had stolen his heart and he couldn't let him go. He didn't know if he would ever fall for another man or woman like he fell for Edd, but he figured that falling in love was more of a matter of the _heart_ than the _genitals._

His heart led him to her, and then to Edd. He'd follow it anywhere, but since it was staying with Edd, so was he.

She only had her shame and regret at letting him go.

Didn't stop her from trying to corner him near the bar or bathroom.

And every time, she'd smile in his face and ask him how he was and hoped that he and her were _ok,_ but the revenge in her eyes was _telling_.

She didn't want _him_. Just for him to never get the chance to _move on._

He wondered if she ever did love him in times like these as each encounter was just a reminder of how it all went so _wrong._ When she cornered Edd three Christmases ago at Ed and May's engagement party, he knew whatever it was she felt wasn't what it used to be.

Her _advice_ to the newly minted physical science teacher was to make sure that he was ready to spend the New Year taking care of his students because _hearts_ were more a _nurse's_ forte.

It took everything in Eddward to not see that she was fired for speaking to his cousin the way she did and Kevin hasn't spoken to her since.

Not for lack of trying on her part, but he was _done._

He changed his number and then Edd had to change his, too, because she wouldn't stop calling him in her effort to _find_ her old missing _friend._ They made sure their address was unlisted when they moved in together two years ago and their friends ran interference whenever she showed up to public events.

* * *

But now, as he walks towards his past, his future rubs against the ring finger of his left hand and he can't wait to rub it in her face.

"Hey, Nazz."

"Hey, Kev," she purred. "Where's Edd?"

"He's home sick. Your boss is looking after him," Kevin said coldly and she averted her gaze for a bit, the wind in her sails deflating at the mention of the man who held her future in his hands.

She had always made sure her actions would never be used against her in her livelihood, but family is family.

And she wasn't even a friend anymore.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said in a tone most would have considered polite, but Kevin knew better. "Care to see the video she did for this show with me?"

Occasionally, Marie would film a few video clips of her travels and then assemble them in a short movie that she would play on a loop in a _private_ room that her guests could view at their leisure.

"Nah," Kevin sniffed as he took his left hand out of his pocket and rubbed his nose. "She already sent Edd the link to it for UNICEF, so I've seen it like half a dozen times now."

Her eyes went _wide_ when she saw the black stainless steel emerald encrusted band on his finger.

"Kevin, _what is that?"_ she asked accusingly and he _smirked so hard._

"You missed a hell of a party," he smiled as he glanced at his wedding band and remembered the day they said _I do_ two years ago. "But it was a _private_ event. _Invitation only,"_ he shrugged. "Later," he called back over his shoulder as he walked away.

* * *

He spent the rest of the evening talking to their friends, keeping Rolf out of the caterer's kitchen, but slipping the woman the farmer's phone number, and taking tons of pictures of everyone for Edd.

The one that caught Edd's _attention_ the most was Marie _flirting_ with Kevin and two seconds after Eddy sent it to him, Marie's phone rang.

 _"Stay away from my husband,"_ a hoarse voice told her before she laughed and handed the phone off to Kevin who begged him to get some sleep.

Eddward confiscating the device to disinfect it along with _everything else_ in the apartment was the assurance Kevin got that he would do just that.

* * *

Four days later, Edd texted Kevin while he was at work and asked him to pick up some bread and butter on his way _home._

When the redhead called Eddward to see if Edd was truly well enough for him to come home, he got no answer as all of Eddward's calls went straight to voicemail.

The answer he needed when he did get home was parked behind his Harley.

He ran inside to see his cousin, still wearing his ABU's, sitting in his easy chair, helmet on his knee, Edd curled up on the couch under a mound of blankets with a cup of soup in his hands, and Eddward cleaning the kitchen.

"Eddward. Babe!" Kev called to the heart doctor and when Eddward peeked his head out over the bar that separated the kitchen from the dining area, the grin on his face caught Kevin's _attention_ in a way it never had before.

"Why do I feel conspired against?" The redhead asked as he walked further into the house.

"Because you're his best man," Edd croaked as he nodded to the older redhead.

"WHAT?!"

"I'll spare you the details," Edd whispered as his voice was still sore. "But I almost puked."

"You poor thing," Kevin laughed as he came to hug him.

"I want toast," Edd pouted as he leaned his now _cool_ head against his redhead's shoulder.

"I'll call Ed," Kevin grinned as his cousin and Eddward ran out of the house.

* * *

One year later, Nazz walks into Dr Eddward Rockwell-Anderson's office, a stack of files in her arms.

"Dr Rockwell?"

 _Silence_

"Dr Rockwell- _Anderson."_

 _Silence...Again._

"Dr Rockwell-Anderson, Nurse Thomas said that these files are ready for you and the rest of the surgery board to go over," she said quietly.

Without even looking up from his phone, he pointed with his free hand to the coffee table to her right.

"Just put them on the coffee table, thank you."

When she stood up from setting the files down, her eye was drawn to the bookshelf behind his desk and a picture and invitation in a double frame.

She blinked as her tired eyes focused on the date on the invitation and the people in the picture.

She had wondered why she had missed the _event of the season_ if rumors from a few of the newer nurses was to believed as she was the hospital's queen social butterfly. She had blown off their tittering as idle gossip as everyone in town, save her ex and his family, invited her to nearly every shindig you'd want to be caught dead at.

But unlike a similar event two years ago, where she had found out about it much too late to make anything of it, this one would stare her in her face for the rest of her career.

"That will be all, Nurse Von Bartonschmeer."

She turned to see Eddward staring at her, chin in his left hand, a simple white gold band on his finger, the gleam of which, like his love for the man that gave it to him, would never tarnish.

Nazz knew he had gotten married, his insistence of calling him by his new last name after he came back from a seemingly sudden vacation was proof of that.

But seeing Kevin wrapped up in Edd's arms as Eddward leaned into Kev's was like hearing a coffin close.

She thought his attentions to the smart Ed were fleeting, but she knew better now.

They were family in ever sense of the word.

Her ideas of how things ought to have been were now blown away in the wind like Eddward was shooing her out of his office.

As she headed to the cafeteria, she walked past him, but his _attention_ wasn't on anyone else but his husband.

And the new baby in his arms.


	53. Stay

**Author's Note: This story is inspired by Stay by Zedd feat Alessia Cara, Anybodihearme making me feel the things, caffeine, twitter, and finally getting some sense of my mojo back. YOU'RE WELCOME! This is an Alphas tale.**

 _ **Why do I get a sense of deja vu here...**_

Kevin eyeballed him from the kitchen as he flitted in and out of view.

Sipping the coffee that Eddward had made for him when he got up, he did his best not to make a sound because any sound he made would be taken _wrongly_.

Which meant that Eddward would know exactly how he was feeling and try to come up with some excuse as to why he couldn't _stay_ one minute longer than _necessary._

Even though there were plenty of trains back to the city, Eddward didn't believe in delaying the inevitable.

Which is why he asked him out in the first place.

Kevin had caught his eye as they walked across campus sophomore year and five minutes later Eddward had his number and they a coffee date for that Saturday morning.

Color Kevin _smitten._

Eddward came onto him as strong as the coffee the raven liked to drink, but in Kevin's hands, he was like putty.

Until he wasn't.

And that usually was on Sunday mornings.

Eddward would rend himself out of bed and quickly finish packing as he got ready for the day. They'd have breakfast and Eddward would have a cab take him the train station because he figured out that if Kevin did it, they'd spend all day there together and he wouldn't get home til late. Which made going to bed _hell_ because all he wanted was for the redhead to be lying next to him, but that just wasn't possible now.

 _Or was it?_

Now it's 1110AM, the cab will be here in five minutes, and Kevin's screaming so loud in his head that his ears _hurt._

"Are you ok, Kevin?"

He opens his eyes to see _worry_ in those sky blue eyes, but they're not looking at him.

Following his gaze to the mug in his hand, he sees that his hand is shaking.

"Did I make it too strong again?" Eddward asked as he walked towards him, worried eyes on the mug as he gently removes it from Kevin's clutches. "I tried to put the cream and sugar in there like you like it, but I -"

"No, it's fine," Kevin sighed as he pulled Eddward into his arms.

 _The sigh_

Eddward groaned into his shoulder, but held him tight. Kevin didn't want to let him go but the horn honking out front let them both know that Eddward had to leave.

"When will -?"

Kevin didn't get to finish his question because Eddward cut him off with a quick kiss to the lips and was out the door tossing a promise to call him as soon as he got home over his shoulder.

He gently shut the door behind him before going to the back sliding door and looking down into the parking lot over the balcony. Eddward was already in the car, but his eyes were on the sliding glass window that Kevin was standing on the other side of.

 _I love you_

He hears those three words Eddward was whispering to him from the car in his head and signs _I love you, too,_ back to him before he's gone.

 _Again._

* * *

As Kevin finished cleaning up the living room, he wondered how Eddward missed picking up their drink glasses from last night.

Their beer, pizza, and Netflix date ended with _rum and cola_ and Spotify and a long talk about what Eddward was going to do _next._

Law school was just about over and all he would have to do next was take the bar and then go anywhere he wanted to practice just as long as he passed the biggest test he'd ever have to take.

All Kevin wanted to do was to be with him but Eddward was wary.

Kevin had never left his hometown to do anything. He only moved out of his parent's house because there was no way in hell his mother was tolerating him and his college buddies _hanging out_ in her house at all hours of the day and night.

Eddward's hometown was a good two hours north of Peach Creek and law school was in the city, which was another three hours away to the east.

But Kevin stayed put as his options were better at home than leaving for Lemon Brook after Eddward graduated or the city with nothing to go on but the hopes of _maybe_ getting a job and a place to live as Eddward's parents didn't want him moving in with them and Eddward because _reasons._

When they met, they lived on each other's couches in their respective dorm rooms watching Netflix, playing video games, making out, then falling in love.

Eddward high tailed it to the city for the law school but would come back as often as he could to visit Kevin and just break away from the stress _his_ future hung over them both.

But every goodbye was tough and over the past year each had gotten worst.

They would barely speak that morning, kisses were hurried, touches quick, light, and then gone.

Every second holding on was just another wasted in misery after he left.

* * *

Last night, Kevin had told him that he was looking at moving to the city because the candy company that ran the factory in town was going to expand their sales division there and he was sure he was on the list of people they would be looking to move.

And Eddward _balked._

It would have hurt if it wasn't so comical.

The raven was stunned for sure, and _a million reasons_ as to why he _shouldn't_ be doing that came pouring out of his mouth as anger welled up in his eyes _and his voice._

Kevin was ready to argue until Eddward _forbade him_ from considering moving.

And Kevin was sure he was making matters worst by laughing in his face, but he couldn't help it.

Watching Eddward unravel was _by far_ one of his favorite things in the world to see, especially at his hand. But this time took the cake because it wasn't _really_ his fault that he had to even think about moving anywhere of his own accord and there was nothing he could do to keep things from happening.

But Eddward sobered them both up with his reminder that _he_ could go _anywhere_ after law school.

He didn't want to leave the city as much as he wanted to just get away from everything that reminded him of who he _wasn't._

He was a good kid, but not a _good son._

He was at the top of his class, but he was never _the top student._

He was gay, but his taste in men left _something to be desired._

He wanted to get out of the state and someplace where he could start over fresh and just be who he was and be his best at it.

But Kevin would wonder where that left _him_ and ultimately, _them._

* * *

His mother told him over and over again that no matter what they did, they would have to sacrifice and compromise for each other in order for it to work.

He understood that well enough as Eddward's plans to go _anywhere_ always left them both thinking about how Kevin would fit in to all of it.

Every time he brought it up, though, Eddward would deflect the conversation somehow.

By the time they were exchanging _I love you's,_ however, Kevin figured out that Eddward was afraid that they would break up rather than try to figure something out.

They were in college. Even those in _real_ relationships were doomed to lose their lovers because _real life_ wasn't keen on keeping _love_ of all things together.

But what he wanted more than anything, was to show his man that he was in it for as long as Eddward would let him be.

* * *

Once Eddward got back home and had called Kevin to reassure him that he was home, safe, and would see him in about two weeks after midterms for Spring Break, he opened a folder on his laptop that was hidden from _everyone._

 _Even Kevin._

In it was a shrine of sorts to the redhead.

A highlight reel from every game he had helped their team win during undergrad.

Every _thing_ he had done on campus that made a headline or two or five.

Every award's presentation he had won for his mock business projects.

Every news clip, tweet, Facebook and Instagram posting, and even a few radio jingles from the candy company that ran the factory in town that he knew Kevin's fingerprint was on were all logged and filed away.

So he knew that not only was Kevin in the running to be a part of the candy company's national sales expansion, he was due a _promotion, too._

But what he couldn't figure out was _where exactly_ Kevin would be going.

And it scared him.

* * *

Being a public defender was a dream of his since he was in high school and managed to get his best friend out of the biggest scrape he had ever wound up in with a few well said words, promises of good behavior, and a Power Point presentation that laid out exactly how and why it wasn't exactly Eddy's fault that he had been caught with a rather large box of jawbreakers at the back of the candy store after hours.

And inadvertently bringing down a gang of drug pushers who used the candy store as a front was a nice bonus.

Eddy owns the candy store now and Eddward's just three classes and a _life changing_ test away from helping more people get their second chance at life.

The thing was, that going _anywhere_ thing that loomed once he passed the test was pretty limited to places that didn't have enough public defenders that they could actually pay for the work.

The city was full, and so was the county.

Lemon Brook and Peach Creek both looked promising, but with Kevin's own career looking as if it were taking him out of town as well, Eddward couldn't very well make plans to move back home or Peach Creek.

If Kevin could only _wait a second_ and let him get himself together, they could make a plan.

But the universe kept spinning...

* * *

They spent Spring Break in San Diego at the zoo, the pier, the beach, and in bed.

Eddward had been so stressed out from school that Kevin made every effort to make this vacation seem like a _normal_ vacation, and didn't mention that his boss might have told him that his pending promotion meant a move half way across the country to Austin. He also didn't ask about school or the bar exam or where Eddward was looking to work once he was done.

They were going to enjoy the few minutes they had together because not only where they fleeting, it seemed like if he blinked _everything_ would be _gone_ and he didn't like losing.

But Eddward didn't shrink back or even make an effort to make their goodbyes quick when they got back to the city.

The week away had been exactly what they needed to refresh who they were to each other and the future attorney wasn't going to let go without a fight.

So Kevin made a compromise of sorts.

"I can't _stay,_ but I can take the late train back," Kevin told him as the last call for what should have been his ride back to Peach Creek was called to board.

"You don't mind?!"

Oh, Kevin _minded,_ but what he wanted more was just _another minute_ because more time later just wasn't promised.

"I never do."

* * *

Graduation came and Eddward found a position in Nashville with the public defender's office not too long after.

The candy company's expansion announcement had started at their headquarters in New York at Easter and by Memorial Day weekend, the entire east coast sales division had been restructured and people moved. By Labor Day, the company had finished with their expansion in the states and moved on to remodeling various other parts of the company to keep itself relevant in a 21st century world.

Because Peach Creek was just a small blip on the radar in comparison to Raleigh, Charleston, and Myrtle Beach, and because he was up to his ears in work, Eddward actually missed the news that Kevin would be moving and becoming the head manager when he got to where he was going.

And Kevin had never been more grateful for Eddward's work ethic in his life.

* * *

Because of his damn near 12 to 16 hour work days in the office and the regular three to four hours of work a night and full days of trial prep on weekends before he defended his clients on Monday, Kevin thought it would be in their best interests for him to come visit Eddward rather than the other way around, the only exception being the coming Thanksgiving and Christmas holidays.

And after _every_ visit, he'd find something Kevin would leave behind, but he could never bear to remind Kevin to take back with him.

Snapshots from parties in undergrad.

A favorite tshirt or hoodie.

An award won for the most sales during peak holiday season last year.

His LEGO replica of the Ghostbusters Ecto-1.

When his die-cast replica of the Harley Davidson edition of the Ecto-2 showed up on Eddward's desk in the small alcove he called his _home office_ just off the dinette area in the small condo, Eddward wanted to scream.

 _Why in the world was Kevin leaving his things all over the place?!_

That didn't stop him from playing with the tiny motorcycle when he was stressed out.

When Kevin dropped in Halloween weekend to get away from the hoopla of the season, he found that Eddward could actually balance the toy on his head if he made a tiny dip in his beanie to hold it in.

But he couldn't touch it or Eddward until the man was done working on his closing arguments for a breaking and entering case he caught just in time for school to start.

Which was just fine by Kevin, who put his game ball he received after he played his last high school football game on the shelf next to Eddward's first place swim trophy he got in kindergarten.

* * *

They split Thanksgiving with breakfast in Lemon Brook at Eddward's parents, then dinner with Kevin's in Peach Creek.

Eddward thought that they'd go back to Kevin's place for the rest of the holiday, instead they went to the city, got a hotel, and Kevin spent the weekend giving Eddward another _normal_ holiday.

There was no talk of work, but they did reminisce and made more memories that they would fuss over years later when one or the other of them would insist one thing happened while the other argued that it was really another.

And for the first time _ever,_ when Eddward got back home, he didn't feel weary over coming home _alone_ again.

Despite the distance, they were making it work.

Especially since this time, Kevin let him pick one thing out to take with him.

The ball he hit his first home run ever off of.

Kevin's father was _stunned_ when Kevin made sure it was tucked away safely in Eddward's carry on before he left, but for Kevin it was just another thing that helped ease the distance.

 _The shorter, the better._

* * *

Eddward would never understand how what was supposedly _the most wonderful time of the year,_ could also be the most violent, heartbreaking, and expensive to name a few.

As he shopped for his family and friends, he would balance out cases and try to reunite some families in time for the holiday. But the three weeks between Thanksgiving and Christianity's celebration of Christ Jesus' birthday flew by and he didn't outright notice it until he came home on the 21st and Kevin was _everywhere._

His duffel and tennis shoes were behind the front door.

His favorite workout hoodie was tossed haphazardly on the loveseat, his laptop on the coffee table.

The canvas shopping bags Eddward got him junior year lined the floor in front of the kitchen cabinets, and his teapot was _steaming_.

Eddward heard the shower shut off as he walked past the bathroom and into the bedroom and he smirked at what he saw laying on the bed.

His favorite blue sweater, the blue and green plaid button up Kevin got him for his birthday their senior year, and the silk yellow tie his mother swore was good luck.

"Barr!" He called out and Kevin appeared in his boxer briefs with a shaving cream beard and a grin.

"I need to get in the shower," he told him as he did his best not to laugh in his goofy looking face.

"I ain't stopping you," Kevin shrugged as he walked back to the bathroom, missing Eddward's beanie flying past his head by mere centimeters.

"Your throwing arm needs work!" Kevin called out from the bathroom and Eddward's shoes quickly followed suit.

* * *

Kevin had made reservations for their favorite steakhouse in town and then they did some last shopping after dinner before heading back to Eddward's to spend the holiday in as his work schedule had gotten so busy that they decided to spend the rest of December in Nashville and their parents would come for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, leaving them to ring in the new year with a few of Eddward's new friends in town before Kevin and the candy company announced where he'd be finally moving at the start of the new year.

When Eddward found out about a DACA resident who didn't realize that they were in the country illegally until they tried to get a job and their name and fake social security number was flagged and her cousin called Eddward for help, he remembered that Kevin hadn't mentioned _anything_ about his part in the candy company's sales expansion since he graduated _six months ago._

He sent the DACA resident to a friend who specialized in immigration law and called Kevin, who told him that he'd have all the info Eddward could ever want on that by Christmas.

Eddward spent the last week trying to figure what could be holding Kevin up, but he couldn't find anything and Kevin's friends were either being tight lipped or they were just as clueless as he was.

* * *

When they got back to Eddward's after their dinner and impromptu shopping trip, Kevin put the rest of the groceries he had brought in away, put on tea for them both, and Eddward collapsed on his couch.

After taking a _long,_ luxurious stretch and checking his phone for new messages that he did his best to respond to considering how tired he was, his attention was brought to the small mantel across the room. As he stretched out on the couch and turned on the TV, he saw a tiny Fisher Price Nativity set in the center of the small shelf as Eddward's garland, lights, and scattering of small red, green, and candy striped ornaments of various shapes and sizes littered the rest of the space.

Eddward thought it was simply _adorable_ that Kevin kept the Nativity set his maternal grandparents gave him for his first Christmas, but he was _shocked_ to see it in his condo to say the least.

"Kev?" He called out softly as he stared at the tiny armless figures set up to represent Jesus' entrance into the world.

"Yo?" Kevin answered as he handed him a cup of tea and then picked up his legs so he could sit with him.

"Your _thing_ is on my mantel," he said as he pointed to the mantel in some confusion.

"Yeah and you've got my copy of Tom Sawyer over there," Kevin said as he cocked his head to Eddward's bookcase. Eddward quickly stood and walked over to the bookcase to see not only was Kevin's book there, but so was his picture of his middle school football team. _"My_ coffee has been here since you moved in," Kevin went on and Eddward peered into his kitchen curiously as the redhead snorted. "And I saw that you took one of my casual pictures from my senior year thingy a couple of months ago from mom's on your desk, _and_ the scrapbook my grandma made me from when I was in the Urban Rangers."

Eddward rolled his eyes about the senior year picture because his mother had given him the picture and he was halfway to the kitchen when Kevin mentioned the scrapbook, stopping short and turning _bright_ red at the salesman's words.

"I-I...uhuh," he stuttered as he turned towards him and tried to come up with a good excuse as to why _he_ had the large photo album full of pictures of a smol, wild mullet wearing, chipmunk cheeked, freckled faced Kevin playing in the woods and not Kevin's _mother._

"And it's freaking _Christmas,_ Babe," Kevin shrugged as he put his tea on the coffee table under a coaster next to Eddward's. "So I figured, _'why not?'_ ya know? Now come sit with me," he softly pleaded as he held his hands out towards him. _"Please?"_

Eddward was quickly in his arms, the tiny affects of the wine at dinner, the peppermint schnapps at the specialty chocolate store, and the hot toddy on his coffee table taking hold.

* * *

"I wish you could _stay,"_ Eddward sighed as they cuddled up on the couch and a fall rerun of Scorpion played quietly on the TV.

"I can," Kevin said as he hugged him and ran hand through his hair under his beanie.

"Nooo," Eddward sighed sadly as he sat up a bit to look at him. "Like live here. With me."

If there was one thing Kevin liked about Eddward, it was that a shot of tequila was like giving him a shot of sodium pentothal.

At the moment, the man had two glasses of wine, a _heavy_ pour of peppermint schnapps in his peppermint mocha coffee at the specialty chocolate store, and the hot toddy Kevin had made him when they got back home in his system.

If he asked, Eddward could have given him down to the proof and ounces of how much alcohol they both had tonight, and then given him a lecture on how he was ruining his liver with drinking so much.

But right now, hearing what he had to really say about how he felt about their situation was like music to his ears.

 _"I can,"_ Kevin said again as he leaned in to kiss him but Eddward's whine at the kiss wasn't one of pleasure and Kevin snickered which just got him an annoyed look.

"No, you can't," Eddward sniffled. "They're gonna send you to _China_ and I'll never see you again."

Eddward wasn't one for being overly emotional no matter how much alcohol he had had, so why it may have made him feel a bit more free to speak about _them,_ there was only so much Eddward could hide away before it all came out.

And it was coming out faster than Eddward did.

So now it was Kevin's turn to be honest as he wanted to reassure Eddward that he would _stay_ more than just stop his pity party.

Because he really wanted to fucking _stay._

"Actually, the international teams are coming to _us,"_ Kevin said as he pulled him close again.

"Wha?!"

"The national expansion was to help them come _here_ so they can get the proper training on how we do things. So much was getting lost in translation at the overseas offices that it was just easier to expand and bring them here so we're all on the same page."

"And so we didn't have to deal with eleventy bajillion travel visas in the middle of an economic crises and war drums," Eddward said as he sat up, feeling a trife silly over thinking he was going to lose his redhead to some far flung candy store across the globe.

It would be cheaper and easier for the candy company to bring their employees to America than for their American employees to go to places that the State Department deemed as not the best places in the world to go for a whole host of justifiable reasons, even if all the kids there deserved a sweet treat or two or five.

"Something like that," Kevin smirked at him. "So I can _stay."_

Eddward sighed as he looked around his small living room and a blush grew in his cheeks as he saw Kevin _staying._

His goldfish, Danica, the 10th, was on the small table by the window next to Jim.

Among the swim trophies and academic plaques on the top of the bookshelf were Kevin's own.

His helmet _and Eddward's_ were on the shelf in the coat closet.

And Kevin's favorite tea mug that his mother got him when he was 10 was on the coffee table.

Wide, happy blue eyes started to fill with tears as he turned to look at him again and Kevin shook his head.

"Took you long enough."

"Says the jackass who's squatting in my house!" Eddward fussed as he threw a small decorative pillow at him that Kevin expertly caught, tossed over the back of the couch and then tugged him into his arms.

"I thought you liked it when I did squats," Kevin teased as he tugged his beanie off to join the tossed pillow and kissed the top of his messy head.

"Just over my face," Eddward sassed as he sat up and crossed his arms, his quip stunning Kevin into frustrated silence. "When were you going to tell me?!" He huffed as he wiped his tears away.

"I was kinda hoping you'd be too glad to see me here to ask," Kevin laughed and Eddward looked around for a pillow to smother him with before Kevin tugged him back into a cuddle as the ten o'clock news came on.

"Kevin."

"Eddward."

 _"Kevin."_

"Fiiiine," Kevin sighed. "New Years Day is when the announcement is coming out. I asked them to wait til I could get a few things in order and once I figured out where you were going, I put in for here."

"You came here for -"

"You?" Kevin asked incredulously. "I've been waiting on you for damn near two years now. I just needed you to figure your shit out and find us a place to stay."

 _"Us?"_ Eddward asked as he straddled his lap and wrapped himself around him.

 _"I need you,_ Edd," Kevin murmured into his neck. "I'd go to _China_ if I had to, just as long as I got to _stay_ with you."

"I think you should stay here," Eddward whispered as he pulled Kevin's face out of his neck so he could kiss him.

"I will," Kevin whispered back as he let himself be pulled into a kiss with enough permanency to build a life off of.

 _And they would._

"The whole getting people here and back home again is gonna be so much fun, though," Kevin snarked as he fell back into the couch and thought about how much his job responsibilities had expanded into such unknown territory.

"You've got this," Eddward grinned at him before the mugshot of a former client came across the TV screen out of the corner of his eye. "But do you even _want to?"_ He sighed exasperatedly as they saw that the criminal in question was being charged with trying to rob a Toys R Us.

"If you can get that guy home for Christmas, I think I can deal with a few visas and war drums," Kevin quickly replied as Eddward's phone rang and he hurried to his laptop to gather some much needed information and print off a few forms before heading out the door to talk to the police and his client in person.

* * *

Eddward's client was opening Christmas gifts with his kids before dawn, and Kevin quickly moved up to VP of Sales, all because he wanted to _stay._


	54. I Wish I Wasn't

**Author's Note: This story is inspired by I Wish I Wasn't by Heather Headley and my own broken heart. This is a KevEdd tale.**

"You're _moving?!"_ Angela whimpered and Edd sighed.

"Yes, I am. My parents got new jobs so I have to go," he replied as he put his butterfly encyclopedia down and scooted closer to his friend so he could give her a comforting hug.

Rave looked at them from his spot on the wall across the hall over the Playbill his aunt had given him from a new show she had seen in New York.

Edd was glad that his parents wouldn't have to deal with rent anymore like the people in the musical Rave was reading about because they would be buying a _house_ in one of the outlying towns near their small metropolitan city.

Their new home was in a small cul-de-sac, but there was a park nearby and plenty of room to run and play and explore. Not like the hallway he and his two friends had now.

While he was sad to go, he was happy to be able to stretch out a bit and go find some of the butterflies he enjoyed learning about so much on his own rather than his mother or father having to take the time off of work to take him to the park so he could explore under their worried, watchful eyes.

"Look, you can come back and visit, right?" Rave asked as he put his Playbill down and crawled across the hall to them.

"I can _try,"_ Edd said softly. "Mother and Father say that they'll be more busy now, but I'll have more children to play with, so I won't be too lonely."

"And you won't miss us," Angela retorted bitterly as Rave sat back on his knees, crossed his arms, and waited on Edd to refute Ang's argument.

"I will too miss you!" He cried and Rave shook his head.

He knew more about moving than anyone because his parents work in the arts took them all over the place. He was surprised that he was still talking to his two neighbors after three years as he was usually in one place for less than a year and then gone again.

But the city provided his parents steady work and even Ang was getting in on it with a few small parts for children in the plays they would do with the community theater.

This all meant that he was home with his grandmother or a baby sitter _a lot_ , his parents work making them too busy to take him anywhere. So he knew that Edd would have his work cut out for him to get back to the city for visits if what his parents said about their work taking them away from home more often was true.

 _And it was..._

"You gotta promise you'll come visit then," Ang sniffled and Rave knew that getting the girl to cry on command in the future wouldn't be hard _at all_.

"I promise," Edd said as he hugged her close and Rave sighed as he let himself be drawn into the group hug, wishing that Edd was smart enough to know to not make promises he couldn't keep.

* * *

Edd walked into the small house and sighed.

The place was a bit of a mess and for the first time ever, the tiny jawbreaker and sticky note in the middle of the coffee table did nothing to alleviate his anxiety.

 _Headed out w Nat and Rolf_

 _Be back soon_

No tiny hearts, no punctuation for that matter, either, not even a damn signature bestowed the note and Edd had a sneaking suspicious that it was Nat that left the jawbreaker.

And he did his best to ignore the scent of chlorine mixed with Old Spice in his kitchen.

* * *

While he cleaned up the place, his texts were left on read and phone calls went unanswered.

At this point, he was a bit too numb to let it bother him like it used to.

The last couple of years had them both busy with classes and work that they had found a new normal of letting the other be so he could get his work done and then he would come home.

But for there to be _silence_ at _six o'clock on a Friday,_ even when one or the other or both was out with friends, was a bit unnerving.

He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being _ignored,_ and he couldn't fathom why Kevin would do such a thing.

Even when Kevin was angry over the loss of a game; his own or his favorite pro team's, a family conflict, stressed from work or class, he would still have the courtesy to say that he was upset and didn't want to be bothered.

So this was _new_ and Edd didn't like it one bit.

He turned on the TV to silence the alarm bells in his head and his world whirled a bit as the faces of two people popped on the screen.

As the blond host of the celebrity news show commented on the dress Angela Jackson was wearing and the colorful suit her favorite director, Rave Castellanos had on as they walked the red carpet at a fashion show in Milan, he couldn't believe how far they had come.

* * *

The _they_ being Ang and Rave.

While he had the quintessential All American childhood, Ang took to the stage and Rave worked in the wings.

His parents work kept him in the small town of Peach Creek, and visits to the city were few.

Once he got a car and could visit himself, Ang and Rave were so busy living their own lives that visits were shorter and even more sporadic.

After high school, they were no more because Edd went to college in Charleston and Ang and Rave went to New York to take their chances with The Great White Way.

Their chances paid off as they had many movie and TV deals, and offers to head up Broadway shows being piled in their laps it was like they were rich kids getting spoiled at Christmas.

His life was a bit more quiet, but he liked it all the same for the most part.

He was working towards a career in zoology, his love of butterflies spreading to _all_ animals, but at the moment he only wanted the love of one animal.

A homosapien he loved so much, but lately, hadn't even been treating him like a friend...

* * *

He swallowed his rage as Kevin's Harley pulled into the driveway and slowly made his way to the door that led from the house and into the garage.

He hit the button to open the garage door and went right back into the house as it started to open.

Curling back into the blanket fort he had made for himself, he hit the play button on Kevin's XBox One controller and started to ignore the documentary on the screen again, not caring enough to clean up the tissues that laid scattered about the coffee table.

"Hey," the redhead called to him and he waved a hand at him in acknowledgement, kicking himself for responding at all. "What did I tell you about watching sad stuff without me?" Kevin smirked once he walked inside the living room and caught sight of the mess on the table.

"You're not the boss of me," Edd retorted as a swarm of Monarch butterflies took flight on the screen in front of him and he wished he could be just like them.

 _here today, gone tomorrow, in flight, not a care in the world..._

"Ya got me," Kevin chuckled before joining him on the couch and pulling him into a cuddle.

"What did you do tonight?" Edd asked, trying to get some sense of normalcy back, but feeling like he was being held by _lies._

"Just went to see the Duke and North Carolina game at the bar with Nat and 'em," he shrugged as he kissed his forehead. "Nothing big. What's this?"

"Flight of the King," Edd replied. "Just showing the life cycle of Monarchs."

"Haven't you seen this one before?"

"Haven't you seen Nat all day?"

Kevin caught his snark and rolled his eyes.

"I just wanted to see the game, Edd," he sighed as a Monarch met a rose and Edd's face fell.

"And I want to see you," the ravenette whispered.

"You see me all the time! We live together!" Kevin laughed, the other's feelings making him feel a bit absurd.

Edd just shook his head as he pulled away and settled into the couch.

"It's not the same anymore..."

Kevin cocked a brow at him, confusion flooding his face, and Edd wanted to slap him.

"How?!"

"It just isn't..."

* * *

"He's cute!" Nat squealed as Rave's face came across the screen during an quick news report during the halftime of the Florida vs Florida State game.

The two hometown kids who made good would be making a _one night only_ stop in their home city to headline a show that Rave's parents were producing and directing with their young actors troupe that Ang was the reigning diva in for their entire childhood.

Edd looked at Nat and snorted as he exclaimed, "Well, he is!"

"I guess," the ravenette shrugged and Kevin cocked his head.

"Don't you know them, Babe?"

Rolf and Nat looked at Edd in surprise as Edd gave Kevin a cold look.

"I _do, but,"_ he said as their friends started to lose their composure, "I haven't seen them in forever so..."

"I know a stagehand at the theater," Nat grinned and Rolf squealed while Edd put his face in his hands.

"Just promise me that you won't act like fanboys!" he cried as Nat hustled Rolf out the door so they could go get ready for the show that was happening in a matter of hours.

"Too late," Kevin snickered as he sent a flurry of texts to someone Edd was having a hard time ignoring.

* * *

Nat's stagehand connection worked out in getting in them in the building, and Edd took charge as he found Rave's parents, and then the stars themselves who tugged him into a tight hug and he never wanted them to let go.

But he had to so he could make introductions.

Ang was a bit put off by Kevin's standoffish behavior, but his tall foreign friend was a cutie she didn't mind indulging as her work made it hard to date let alone flirt.

Rave ignored Nat as best he could, which gave him time see that despite Edd's even most basic advances, Kevin was more interested in his phone than the man in front of him.

* * *

During intermission, Edd's presence was requested backstage and his old friends lit into him as to what was going on with him and his _boyfriend._

"He barely said a word to us, which I could give zero fucks about," Rave huffed as he set up Ang's wig for the next half of the play. "But he couldn't even look at you to answer a simple question."

"He was -" Edd tried to argue.

 _"On his damn phone,"_ Ang retorted. "Unless he's a pimp, producer, or director, I don't see why he was ignoring _you_ let alone _me!"_

Edd rolled his eyes and Rave saw his defense growing tighter than Ft Knox.

 _"Edd,"_ Rave said firmly and the alarms in Edd's head reached three alarm status as they always did when someone questioned him about his long time boyfriend.

He closed his eyes and bit back a sad sigh as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I don't know...," he said softly and Rave and Ang exchanged a look in the mirror in front of her.

"Once you figure it out, you let me know," Ang said as she tugged the wig on her head and a stagehand knocked on the dressing room door to give her a five minute warning.

* * *

As Edd rushed back to the theater, he saw Kevin in the lobby.

He was talking to their school's championship winning, Olympic bound swimmer, which wasn't too odd as the man was his tutor for a couple of his business classes, but they were standing way too close for Edd's, or any reasonable person's comfort.

The gasp that left him resounded in the quiet space as everyone else was in the sold out theater and when the swimmer caught Edd's eye the color drained from his already pale face, giving him a ghastly color.

This made Kevin turn around to see what stunned him so and he went ghost white himself as Edd calmly said, "You've got two minutes, Kevin," and walked away.

* * *

Ang invited them all to the afterparty her parents were hosting at her favorite Japanese steakhouse in town and Kevin's attentions towards Edd boarded on _overboard,_ but the ravenette man was an ice burg.

 _cool, calm, collected on top, FURY underneath_

The actress whisked her genius friend away for a bit of a chat and he fell apart.

The _man eater_ had gotten to his man and he wasn't sure what he could do.

Not wanted to do or needed to do.

 _Could do._

* * *

He felt absolutely helpless despite Kevin's sudden change in demeanor because he knew it wouldn't last.

They had been together since junior year of high school, and despite their solidity, there were just some things about himself that the redhead didn't want to change.

Not couldn't.

 _Wouldn't._

Because he didn't feel the need to.

Flirting was his thing.

Not only was he good at it and enjoyed the ego boost, but it had become such an ingrained part of his personality, that he just did it because it felt like the most natural thing in the world to do, despite how it would make other people feel in the end.

 _Especially Edd._

* * *

In high school, Edd had his best friends and even Kevin's friends to back him up when the redhead would get too chummy with people _not_ his boyfriend.

But their friends all scattered to the wind in college and Kevin was now free to do as he pleased.

As long as he didn't get caught.

But the man he had been caught with didn't care about who he took in or what he destroyed in the process of doing so.

Edd wanted nothing more than to get Kevin out of _shark infested waters_ , but he was sure that Kevin didn't care as the conquest he had his eyes set on didn't seem to mind what was going on.

* * *

"If he hurts him, I'll _kill him,"_ Edd sobbed as Ang held him in a tight hug knowing that she needed to be looking for criminal attorneys in the area and stacking bail money.

"Let him hurt him," Rave sighed, exasperated that Edd still cared when it seemed like no one else did.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Edd screamed and Rave rolled his eyes.

"No, but _you_ have. You let him just walk all over you and do what he wants, so maybe he needs some karma to act right."

"He won't," Edd cried into his hands, knowing full well that no matter what happened, Kevin would continue doing what he wanted.

"Wait a min," Ang said as she set her friend away from her a bit so she could look him in the eye. "You're telling me that this has happened _before?!"_

When Edd didn't answer right away, things started to click in Rave's head.

"Is he the idiot that you caught flirting with the captain of the cheer squad in Lemon Brook?"

And Edd's heart broke.

It was all over his sad little face.

"NO!" Ang gasped and Edd's defenses completely fell.

* * *

So many old conversations washed over the three friends from their high school days and the guy that stole Edd's heart hurt him again and again with one _misunderstanding_ after another.

 _Coming out_ didn't stop the shenanigans and Edd's bisexual boyfriend just couldn't say goodbye to flashing his killer smile at every cute thing that walked by.

When his best friend suggested that Edd's being gay was the main reason he was so insecure over losing the hotshot who had a way with nearly everyone, Kevin calmed down a bit.

He would _never_ want Edd to feel that the piece of him that liked guys the way he liked guys was just a flight of fancy.

And while it did make Edd feel better, there was still so many people who had a way of making Kevin feel better in ways Edd felt he never could.

So his insecurities remained, albeit a bit more well hidden so as not to make anyone question his trust in his man's man loving side again.

* * *

"I'm _not_ saying you should leave him," Rave said. "Especially since it's _your house_ , but you deserve better"

"I'll buy you a new house!" Ang exclaimed, feeling it was better for Edd to just cut his losses and be free from all the pain Kevin had caused him.

"You're not buying me a house, Angela," Edd sighed as he wiped his face with his hands and Rave flicked some of the cold water in his glass at him to _refresh_ him before they headed back into the party.

"Fine, but whatever you do, Babydoll, you know I'm here for you," she whispered as she pulled him into another hug.

"Me, too," Rave said as he made their hug a group hug and Edd chuckled.

"I know where you two hide the bodies," he grinned and his friends pushed away from him before storming back into the party muttering about how secrets were made to be _kept._

* * *

The ride home was quiet and Edd readied himself for a few weeks of _Good Boy Kevin_.

Lock clockwork, flowers would be delivered to his classes and work.

Date nights were regular and full of surprises.

His phone was put away and his attention was on Edd.

But Edd's eyes were wide open and the day after midterms when Nazz showed up to the house upset and with a bruised hand, he was ready.

* * *

She was in town because Kevin had invited her down to spend spring break with them and she decked her best friend at the bar he told her and Edd to meet him at after class because she got there early and saw him canoodling with some bleach blond Asian girl and she was done trying to fix what he insisted on breaking.

And Edd had Ed and Eddy pack his things.

His mother was furious that he left the house to the man, but Edd loved him too much to leave him homeless.

Plus, Angela rented him a nice condo much closer to campus where he felt a bit more at home because there was no more pain.

It was too quiet for Rave, but he knew that the silence beat empty words of love and promises made to be broken.

His renter's insurance hurt his pocketbook more than his homeowner's ever did, but he knew he wouldn't be around long so he didn't care.

The only thing he left him with was a note and a piece of his heart that no one would ever be able to claim.

 _Kevin,_

 _I wish I wasn't, but I am. And I always will._

 _Love,_

 _Double Dork_

* * *

Three years later, Kevin turns on the TV to see a commercial of the Omaha Zoo's and in the less than a minute clip, he saw the new butterfly sanctuary director showing a Monarch butterfly to an enraptured redheaded girl and as the girl's green eyes lit up, Edd's grew a bit dim.

And for the first time ever, as he looked around the place that held everything that was him and them, Kevin wished he wasn't, too.


	55. Kerosene

**_*let the bridges i burn light the way*_**

 **Author's Note: This story is inspired by Kerosene by Miranda Lambert and writing being therapy.**

 **Srsly, y'all about to be mad at this one, so sharpen your pitchforks _now,_ gather your mobs of screaming, broken hearted fans, and come storm my blanket castle and cry with me. I have tissues and snacks!**

 **Also, if you didn't see this one coming, you're sooooo fired! HAHA!**

 **And I reserve my duty to always and forever fuss at you about your own shenanigans bc I'm your momma and I CAN!**

"Umm, Edd, have you seen Princess?"

Edd turned away from his locker to see Rolf standing next to him and looking _worried._

"Not since fifth period, Rolf, sorry," Edd answered as he stacked up his History and English books neatly in his locker before closing it. "Have you checked -?"

"Yes!" Rolf said urgently and Edd cocked his head.

Peach Creek High was a large, expansive school, with a campus that damn near rivaled the community college's in the city. For Rolf to have checked the pool, dance studio, and weight room for his girlfriend and come up empty handed was _odd._

"Do you think she went home then?" Edd asked as he made his way out of the building and to Kevin's bike to wait for his boyfriend to get out of football practice.

"But she didn't tell me that she was!" Rolf cried as he walked with Edd, but the shorter man's strides could barely keep up with the farmer's long, _anxious_ legs.

"Have you checked your phone?"

The device was shoved into Edd's face and there wasn't a single message from the princess that stole his heart last spring since _homeroom._

Edd didn't know what to make of what as happening, but he did recognize the laugh that was coming from around the corner.

Finally matching Rolf's long strides, they made it to the main common area of the school, and turned the corner to the Communication Arts wing of the school where the English, Speech, and Drama classes were taught.

Which was where Angela's locker was.

And standing in front of it was the missing girl in question, with Kevin leaning casually to the side, laughing about something.

 _"Princess!"_

Ang and Kevin and both looked up with surprised eyes and Edd could tell she didn't realize how much trouble she was in with her basketball hotshot. He also figured that Kevin was surprised to see him still in the building and not waiting by his Harley.

"Hey, Sweetie! Eep!" She squealed as Rolf wrapped her up in a hug and Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Didn't you see her at lunch, man?" He snorted and Edd made a face that Kevin caught the tail end of, which made the redhead quickly shut his mouth but it was too late.

"No," Angela sighed as she wiggled away from her boyfriend's clutches. "I had to help Ed cram for his history exam, remember?"

Kevin shrugged and Edd shook his head.

"And you and Nat were conditioning at lunch, so you missed it," Edd explained as he took the redhead's hand into his own and Kevin just shrugged again as his stomach growled.

"Feed me," he pouted at Edd, who giggled while Angela rolled her eyes.

"I gave you snacks in study hall!" She protested and Kevin shot her a side eye before turning to Edd and saying, "So yeah, this woman thinks that rabbit food qualifies as snacks and I'm gonna die unless you've got some real food for me."

"I'll bake us a pizza," Edd snorted as he tugged Kevin down the hall and the redhead turned to stick his tongue out at his two friends as they walked away.

Ang flipped him off while Rolf started to pull her regular homework books out of her locker, missing the wink and kissy face Kevin gave her back.

And her face and a _dark_ piece of her heart _burned_ as he flashed her and then Edd a smile.

* * *

Six months later, Edd casts an empathetic glance at Rolf, who was trying his best not to pout as Kevin and Ang made plans over their acceptance letters to UCLA.

Kevin got a baseball scholarship, while Ang would be another legacy in her family to attend the prestigious California school.

Edd was going to be attending Princeton as a legacy, but Rolf was stuck in Peach Creek.

Between his mediocre grades and his family's lack of college funds, he was _very lucky_ to be attending the community college in the city with the _hopes_ of _maybe_ transferring to the state school in Charleston in two years, provided he could keep his grades up.

Eddy promised to help him as best he could because he was studying at the state school's satellite annex in the city for business and would still be around to help, but Edd knew that the two young men's schedules would make it hard and Rolf would be lucky to get his Associates Degree before his family's farm called him to work there full time.

"When you coming out, Babe?" Kevin asked, drawing Edd out of his reverie.

"Labor Day," Edd grinned.

 _"Promise?"_ Kevin cooed and Ang nearly gagged while Eddy snorted.

"Cross my heart," Edd said as he made the gesture with his free hand because Kevin was holding the other.

"Bet," Kevin said as he smooched him and the bell rang.

"C'mon, Barr!" Ang called as she walked to the door and Rolf watched his heart walk away to her next class, UCLA's next hotshot at her side.

* * *

Edd came out for Labor Day and their young adult lives took on new routines.

Kevin would come out for Edd's birthday and the fall break, and everyone would come home for the Thanksgiving and Christmas holidays.

But when the spring semester came, Ang was _resigned,_ by her own admission, to attending Kevin's home games and the close away ones for Edd who was stuck in New Jersey and in labs all day and half the night.

Rolf was in the thick of planting season and couldn't break away if he tried.

So loves went unseen til summer and they could come home where Rolf thought _everyone_ belonged.

But even pieces of their summers had to be spent apart from each other as work and familial duties called them away.

Their sophomore and junior years found Edd in Las Angeles for the entire months of May and June as the Bruins took on two College World Series Championships thanks to Kevin's fast and curve balls.

Way too many people seemed surprised that he existed for his liking, but Angela quelled their curiosity with stories from high school about how their friendship went from far off crush to love.

She was rarely sober while she told these tales, so the details would always change and Edd could barely keep up while Kevin shrugged it all off.

* * *

Senior year, Edd was too busy for Kevin to visit, which made their holiday trips home all the more look forward to, but Kevin and Ang were both distant.

Edd thought nothing of it as they all had careers to think about starting in a few months, but Rolf was on the verge of a full on _freak out_ as Ang couldn't say where she'd be going next.

Eddy thought it was because the church that was sponsoring he and his family's green cards and permanent residency was under investigation for misusing their government grants for that purpose.

With a hold on the money, and ICE questioning _everyone,_ Rolf getting deported was an eminent reality unless something drastic happened.

 _Like a marriage._

And color Kevin surprised when _Edd_ balked at the idea.

* * *

"It's not that I don't think that they don't love each other enough to get married, but they should be more established first," he told him one night over Christmas break as they laid in Edd's bed and made some spring break plans.

They were going to Nazz's wedding at the Outer Banks in the Carolinas at the start of the break and then jetting down to San Padre for some shenanigans of their own before heading back to their respective schools and putting the pedal to the metal on their college careers.

Her engagement over the previous summer was the catalyst to Rolf's hopes of staying in the states, and the hopes of keeping his girlfriend's wandering attention that Kevin seemed to know more about than anyone.

"Yeah, and she's tripping about jobs right now," Kevin sighed as too many late night texts and study sessions with his friend over the past couple of years bounced around in his head.

"Why?"

"She says it's because she's new and has to pay her dues, but she hasn't heard back from any of the places she wants to go."

"Not even in the city?"

"They were the first to tell her no," Kevin shuddered as he remembered the fit Ang threw over the rejection letters she got from the TV and radio stations in their metro hub.

"Ouch," Edd sighed as he made a face. "And you?"

"I'm not working at the candy factory, Edd," Kevin said firmly and Edd strongly resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Then where?" He sighed as he rolled over to cuddle his man, who only lightly held him.

"Wherever you want, kid," he said with a smirk and a distracting kiss that ended the conversation and started Edd's favorite nonverbal communication between them.

* * *

Nazz's wedding and then graduation came and went.

The Kelamis' got to stay on thanks to Edd's parents and an immigration lawyer Eddy wooed over with promises to get her a business loan to open her own office if she helped his old friend.

This gave Ang the _permission_ she needed to take a job as an assistant program director at the radio station at UCLA while studying for her Master's degree and Kevin stayed on to help train the baseball team and get his MBA.

Edd moved to New York City to work at a bio tech firm and play in their labs while Rolf farmed.

But visits that Edd was looking forward to got cancelled because of work and school on Kevin's end and the farm on Rolf's.

Summer freed them up for more play time, but things had _changed._

* * *

Edd had a more steady life with just work and home, but Kevin still had the stress of school and now work, too, and the only person who truly understood was Angela and she had no problems showing it.

Rolf, of course, took issue with it as he thought she could work a regular office job in the city or even Peach Creek and still go to school because the state school's Master's degree programs at their city campus were pretty top notch. And there was the radio station at the community college that was sure to hire her with her UCLA degree.

Her rejection letters were just proof that she wasn't trying hard enough.

Edd saw how hard she worked when he would come out and knew that it'd be _years_ before she could fathom working even at the small radio station at the community college in the city because they, like every other TV and radio entity in town, only worked with people who had _decades_ worth of experience.

"People come here to _retire,_ Rolf," Edd told him way too many times, but all the foreigner saw was bright city lights taking his love away.

* * *

When they got their Master's degrees, _everyone_ came out for the graduation, and Edd laughed off the confusion that Angela's _fake boyfriend_ actually existed.

But said boyfriend was a moody man the entire time and Kevin and Edd wanted to shake him.

Yes, the city was big, busy, full of sprawl, smog, and so many dreams, but it wasn't the side piece that was she was screwing when she wasn't home with him.

As far as he was concerned, though, it might as well have been.

For six years, it had her in ways that he could never compete with and he was tired of playing the game.

Especially when Edd announced that he as moving to town because the company he worked for had an opening at their office in Burbank and wanted him to take it.

Kevin took the surprise in stride but Ang felt like a third wheel all of a sudden and wanted off.

Kevin and Edd were sad to see her move to Oakland, but the offer to work on the local CW station's morning show was too good to pass up, so off she went.

* * *

The earthquake that rocked the city one year later had Edd trapped at work for three days and when he got home, his world was once again _all shook up._

 _She_ was in _their_ bed as the fireplace warmed more than just the room.

He didn't scream.

He didn't cry.

But he put them both out of the house and changed his Facebook relationship status.

Ed was stunned that he didn't delete or block them from seeing his Facebook page, but Lord did he _try._

Everywhere else he knew he could track Kevin and Ang online was blocked and deleted, their communication reported as spam and harassment.

But to lose them on Facebook made it all too _official_ and for some reason he just couldn't bear to let go.

He justified it by saying it would let them see him moving on and doing _just fine_ , but deep down, he knew that even _Plank_ knew that was a lie and they were all tired of the lies.

Eddy was beyond pissed and legit cracked Kevin's jaw on the redhead's Ma's front lawn after his mom told him to "go back to your whore's Beverly Hills mansion," even though Ang's studio condo in Oakland was no bigger than most of the basic one bedroom apartments in Peach Creek.

Kevin's father took them in when they came home for visits after that as Angela's mother was _wholly disappointed_ in her daughter as damn near a decade's worth of lies broke free, the truth was told, and no one would have them anymore.

Friendly banter and a partner in a strange land led to a camaraderie that would have rivaled _The Eds_ if it wasn't so full of deceit.

He was a cool support and eager encourager.

She was a pretty ego boost.

Marie talked Big Dumb Red's mother out of laying a hex on her son, while his father started treating him like a son again.

And Rolf was heartbroken.

* * *

They had to put him on a twenty four hour suicide watch at the county jail because he was such a mess after getting arrested Christmas Eve for going into a rage at Kevin at the grocery store.

"That _Casanova_ took my _everything,_ Double Dee!" He sobbed when Edd came to visit him on Christmas Day.

They sat outside and farmer ranted and paced as he smoked the clove cigarettes his Nana sent him and a piece of Edd died with each puff of smoke that blew out of the tall man's nose that was _red_ from crying and the cold wind.

Edd wasn't surprised that he was asking to leave America in lieu of a trial as he had nothing worth staying for. He was trying to get out of Los Angeles himself, but there were no openings at his company that they were willing to give him.

So they were both stuck at the moment because assault only meant a few months of jail time and with his already clean as a whistle record, his chances of deportment were nil and California was big enough for the three of them.

But there as no more love to be had for the farmer or the bio-technician.

Ang blew it all away when she took advantage of moving continental plates and set her _spinning tires_ for the City of Angels to find some peace with a redheaded devil.

* * *

Two years later, the devil was tamed and Edd finally knew where to lay the blame for everything that had gone wrong with them.

 _The day she changed her last name,_ he blocked them both on Facebook for good, but never had he felt so caged in.

Their small town was home and he couldn't ever break free from that.

The rumors of her jobs in Albuquerque, Bismark, Austin, and Memphis kept him in the know of everything he wanted to forget because the small town girl who was desperate to make good wouldn't stop paying her dues.

But karma was a blessing in amber eyed disguise.

* * *

Kevin knew that their relationship was purely professional as Nat hadn't spoken to him since he broke Edd's heart while trying to soothe Ang's mind.

But he never suspected that the peacock would play in his kitchen.

But then again, the chef in charge had _the best_ cookies _outside_ of Peach Creek, where the crumbs of all of his favorite _things_ would always reside.

* * *

Only three people outside of his team of sports and general health doctors knew that he couldn't have kids thanks to a freak accident with his bike senior year of high school that put him in the hospital for damn near half of the fall semester with a broken pelvis, left leg, right wrist, and cracked collar bone.

Edd swore he'd never tell, and the general set up of their relationship made the whole _kids_ discussion obsolete.

His dad was too disappointed to talk about it and his mother merely nodded when she found out and has been mute ever since.

And a year after they moved to New York, Miss Get Your Snot Nosed Brats Away From Me Jackson-Barr was ready to throw herself a baby shower.

Her mother and his welcomed the news with great surprised, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was _off._

* * *

The day Natalie Kedina Barr was born, the smoke he smelt from the day she told him the news that a _miracle_ had happened, turned into an amber gleamed fire.

Edd giggled for a good five minutes after his mother told him what had happened and showed him the picture the tabloids had of Good Morning America's newest anchor's baby girl, the stoic look on Kevin's face giving him _delighted_ fits.

Nat quit working for GMA because his new boyfriend got a TV deal in London and he wanted to move to be with him.

And from a small meadow in the cold valley of a tall mountain in a far off country across the globe, a son of a shepherd throws another American tabloid magazine and a bit of _kerosene_ on the campfire, counts his sheep and the stars, trades hate for apathy, and lets them _all_ go.


	56. Water Under The Bridge

**Author's Note: This story is inspired by my new Ed, Edd N Eddy shirt from Hot Topic, NYX Liquid Suede Cream Lipstick in Jet Set, cool, crisp fall days, and Water Under The Bridge by Adele. This is a KevEdd tale.**

Edd took a deep breath as he walked out of the classroom and headed into the hall.

To get to his next class, he had to walk across the school, past the administration offices and library, and a bank of lockers that was both an oasis and a _wilderness._

Pulling out his phone, he quickly unwrapped his headphones from around it and plugged them in his ears, letting the loud tunes of Black Veil Brides drown out his thoughts and keep him distracted as he walked past everyone, thankful that Ed and Eddy's mid morning classes had them on the lower level of the building and thus away from him.

He loved his friends, but he didn't need their brand of distraction right now.

Eddy would be ready to talk shit for sure and Ed would be _worried_ and he didn't feel like trying to keep the peace with _anyone_ nor did he feel like trying to pacify Ed's worry because it was also his own and damnit all if _someone else_ should pacify _him_ so his silly friend would calm down.

When he hit the center of the building, his heart rate skyrocketed as an all too familiar scent hit his nose.

He knew logically that nearly half of the male population wore this particular Axe body spray on any given day but considering the direction he was headed in and the time of day, he just _knew_ that his emotional wonderland was close by.

He shuddered to roll his emotions off his back and put his usual stoic front, thankfully being able to blame the sudden body movement on the opening and closing doors of the building as students, parents, staff, and other visitors went about their business.

As he turned the corner, he noticed a change in the atmosphere, but kept his eyes forward, one hand on his messenger bag, the other tucked into _his hoodie._

He felt the looks and knew there were whispers to go with them.

And he got a tinge of petty joy out of the fact that he heard a bit of his name over the regular din of the hallway as he walked into the classroom, but because of his beanie and earbuds, he could feign ignorance later.

* * *

"Hey."

Edd looked up from the library cart he was organizing to see Kevin standing at the other side of the checkout desk with a frown on his face, but so much restless frustration in his eyes that he knew that only he could fix.

And he kicked himself for really wanting to fix it even though he knew he shouldn't have to.

"How can I help you today, Kevin?" He asked, hoping that the temperamental ginger merely needed a book or help logging into the Blackboard system for notes.

"We need to talk."

 _"About what?"_ Edd whined.

"Marcus said he saw you today but you didn't say anything," Kevin said quietly because he couldn't fathom why Edd didn't speak when called on, as not acknowledging someone, even if you don't like them, was _rude_ and the perfect boy in front of him was far from _rude._

"Where was this?" Edd asked, his usual curious look on his face, but Kevin knew better.

"You _know where,_ Dork," he said tensely, getting a slightly surprised look in response. _"My locker."_

"Oh," Edd said flatly. "I've had my headphones in all day today, Kev. I must not have heard him," he shrugged. "Tell him I'm sorry for ignoring him, but yelling to get my attention usually doesn't work."

"Just..."

"Just what? Kiss up to him because you guys are buddy-buddy in gym class? I think not, Kevin," Edd huffed. "I'm not some schoolgirl who's gonna bend over backwards just because her crush's friends think she should."

"I know, _I know,"_ Kevin sighed.

Edd's eyes caught the time on the clock across the room as he tried to catch Kevin's downcast eyes and saw that he only had a good minute before they had to go their separate ways and that this conversation would have to wait.

Again.

 _Naturally..._

"Anything else?" He sighed.

"I'll text you," Kevin said as the bell rang and he took off, leaving Edd alone in his dark thoughts.

* * *

 _Kevin: My bike after school._

Edd looked the text over again as he made his way through the throng of students making a mad dash from their educational prison. He was hoping to buy them both some time to get away unseen, but as he glanced down into the student parking lot from the massive window that the length and breath of the wing of the building his locker was in, he knew he didn't have much time as Donavan Jacoby was in Kevin's face and his twin sister Myra, and Kevin's most annoying fangirl, was trying to cry on Nazz's shoulder but the blond wasn't having it.

He ran out of the building and pushed the bothersome twins out of the way, saying, "You guys are going to miss your bus if you don't get moving," as he yanked the blue helmet Kevin had bought just for him out of Myra's clingy claws.

"About time, Dee," Nazz sighed in relief before whacking Kevin upside the back of his head as she walked away, calling out to the twins to _beat it_ before she put Sarah on them over her shoulder.

"Don't be _reckless,"_ Edd said as he slipped on the back of the bike Myra wouldn't stop gawking at and Kevin took off just as the buses pulled away, leaving the twins in for a long seven mile trek back home on their own two feet.

* * *

Kevin stopped his bike as he made it to the middle of the bridge that linked Peach Creek to the city.

The small bridge was over the creek that gave their small town its name, but like the emotions their relationship of sorts had sent on a white water rafting trip through their hearts and minds, it was fast moving and bursting her banks this time of year as the fall rains had sent an over abundance of water to her shores.

But there could never be too much _love_.

At least, that's what Edd thought.

Their friendship had taken a turn about two years before because Kevin's attentions that most everyone had thought of as just being a maturing friend, had gotten downright affectious.

And Edd didn't stop him because he liked him to.

To have the red hot boy's attentions to himself wasn't a treat he was ever going to lose if he could help it. But it seemed like _everything_ wanted him to give up before he even got a chance to begin.

* * *

His friends questioned his sudden bond with their _cool_ neighbor, Nazz and Rolf would tease them both about their _bromance,_ Jimmy and Sarah would ask for _double dates,_ and Plank just knew something was up but he wasn't telling and it made Johnny _crazy._

What made Edd crazy was Kevin's hot and cold behavior in public.

The track coach would always comment that only Edd could get Kevin to break the long jump record because he was always at the genius' beck and call even if it was all simply innocuously friendly behavior.

But with his friends around, Kevin would become _Batman cold_ , damn near giving his nemesis Mr Freeze a run for his money. Edd was never rude to them, or anyone for that matter, so no one understood why Kevin would _flip._

And it was even worst at home.

Their parents would always treat the other with cold indifference, thinking that he wasn't good enough for their son or thought too highly of himself to be good enough for _anyone_.

Despite all that, Edd was drawn into the _cool_ inner circle, but he didn't want to deal with all the ramifications of it like Marcus _prying_ into what they were up to or having to push people out of Kevin's space before he snapped and got into way more trouble than other people's busybodiness was worth.

He told Kevin more times than he cared to count that all he wanted was him and to _absolute heck_ with everyone and everything else.

And as the Harley coasted to a stop at the first place he kissed him and told him he loved him, Edd can only think about letting go and letting the water take him away even though he knows he'll never be free because he doesn't want to be.

* * *

Before he could think his heartbreaking thoughts through, Kevin had shut off the motorcycle, quickly stood up and Edd turned to see him _standing_ on the rail of the bridge.

"GOOD LORD, MAN!" HE _screamed_ as he hopped off the bike and tore his helmet away, letting it fall down to ground as hard as his heart had. "GET DOWN, KEVIN!"

Dim green eyes turned on him and lit up when they saw him, but Edd couldn't get his eyes off the redhead's usually steady, but now shaking knees.

"Kevin, _please_ get down," he pleaded with him, as he tried to approach him, but the high winds were making it hard for him to stay standing.

A breeze blew the long bangs his beanie usually held back into his face and when he pushed them away, the wind knocked Kevin off his feet.

He screamed again seeing Kevin swaying in the air, but the redhead caught himself by tossing his weight back and into the wind. The back of his thigh caught the edge of the rail as he came down, and he used the momentum to stop his fall by tossing his leg into the bars of the guardrail and fell into a hard sit on the rail with a breathtaking _omf._

Edd broke down as he ran to his side and Kevin buried his face in the dark messy hair that only the other Eds and Edd's parents had ever seen.

"You didn't drag me up here to watch you kill yourself?" Edd asked after his initial crying fit died away.

Kevin looked down into frustrated blue eyes and soothed them into their usual curious calm with a simple shake of his head.

"Then why are we here?"

* * *

It was a question Kevin had wondered about all of his life.

 _Why are we born?_

 _Why do we live?_

 _Why do we die?_

 _Why, in the middle of the living and dying, does our heart pull us in one direction and our head in another leaving us in places we never thought we'd end up with no way out?_

 _Or giving us outs we don't want?_

* * *

"I was hoping you'd know," Kevin said softly, as he played with a loose curl at the nape of Edd's neck.

"I know I'm not dealing with Marcus or the Jacoby's anymore," Edd huffed as he pulled away and went to get his beanie for his chilly head.

Kevin turned around and swung his legs back over to the pavement side of the bridge and slid to the ground. Edd came to sit beside him, but the _emotional_ distance between them was wider than the Grand Canyon.

"So does this mean you're _done?"_

Edd's heartbeat rang in his ears as he turned scared blue eyes on the boy he had long been done being scared of.

 _"No,"_ he said softly, but Kevin could tell by his tone and how his general attitude had been giving off an _over it_ vibe to nearly everyone lately, that Edd was at his wit's end and that could only mean that _they_ were at _their end_.

"What do you want me to do, Edd?"

And the ball of emotions in Edd _snapped._

"TO LOVE ME!" He screamed as he jumped up and stood over the stunned quarterback. "THAT'S ALL I EVER WANTED! You can't keep telling me you love me and then act like I'm one of your _bros_ when we all know I'm not!"

While the simplicity of it all seemed too _easy_ for Kevin's liking, seeing cool, calm, collected Edd _snap_ on him, his darkside revealing all of who he was, which was just someone desperate to be loved and respected in public as much as Kevin did in private, _shook_ Kevin to his core.

* * *

For the last year, Edd had been brushing off his own feelings, and that of Kevin, their friends, their parents, and all the randoms in their lives from school, town, distant family, and strangers here and there.

But as they sat in the place where they were always so honest with each other, the only thing being brushed off was the lies.

The lies they told themselves, each other, and anyone else who felt the need to probe and listen in.

If anything, _the lies_ needed to be the water under the bridge that took them from who they were to who they were meant to be.

* * *

Kevin closed his eyes to keep the tears away because he knew Edd deserved better, but the wind blew them out of his eyes anyways and he heard Edd whisper, _"Say it ain't so,"_ as the air around them grew cold and waves of water loudly crashed on the rocky shallow shore below them.

"I-It ain't so," Kevin said shakily, the cold wind knocking what little oxygen he had out of him as Edd threw himself in his arms and squeezed him tight. "I'll make it up to you, Baby. I promise."

 _And he did._

Even though they crossed the bridge home the same way they had come, the bridge they crossed in their hearts was cured against whatever life through against them because they finally through the junk they didn't need off of it and into the water below where it belonged.


	57. Cartoons And Vodka

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by Cartoons And Vodka by Jinkx Monsoon. This is a Reg!KevEdd tale.**

The key ramming into the lock on the front door drew Kevin's attention away from the animated offerings on their Netflix queue and when the door flung open, he actually flinched.

Edd wasn't that tall, but he could have an _attitude_ the size of Everest when he was having _a day._

Apparently, _today_ was such a day.

* * *

"Hi," he said softly and Edd's response was to pout as he kicked off his shoes and then storm into the kitchen holding up a finger to silence Kevin as he went.

"How was your day?" Kevin called to him anyways and he shuddered at Edd's reply.

"I _need_ a _fucking_ drink!"

"Sorry!" Kevin called back but he brightened up when he remembered that he had run to the store before he came home himself and stocked up for the long, cold weekend the big, grey clouds in the sky was promising lay ahead. "There's vodka in the cabinet!"

 _"I LOVE YOU!"_ Edd squealed with glee as the cabinet in question was flung open and strong pour of Russia's most popular export was poured into his favorite mug.

When he started singing _Take Me Or Leave Me_ from RENT as he mixed himself his regular Friday White Russian, Kevin hoped they had enough creme to get through the weekend.

* * *

"Need anything?" Edd called to him as he sipped his drink and let the day roll away from him.

"Wine? I think there's some cab I haven't got to yet."

"Are you okay?"

He jumped again when he heard Edd's voice from behind him but he smiled to ease the concern in those blue eyes because he was ok... _now._

"I'm fine," he shrugged. "Long day s'all."

"I'll say," Edd snorted as he walked back into the kitchen. " _You're_ drinking _wine!"_

Kevin huffed out a snicker with a slight whine because he knew he was right.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, fresh bottles of Cabernet, vodka, coffee liqueur, creme, and their favorite mugs were on the coffee table and Edd soon skipped in with popcorn.

"What're we watching?" He asked as he slid into Kevin's blanket fort.

"Tom and Jerry."

"I'm gonna pretend I'm Jerry and smash Loraine with a two by four," Edd giggled as he sipped his drink and Kevin hit _Play_ on his XBox controller.

Kevin shot him a look but knew better than to ask.

"I'll order pizza."

"And wings?"

Big blue eyes blinked up at him and he laughed as he answered, "And wings."

"Yay! Happy Friday for all!"

"Thank God."


End file.
